Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: SM/SAO/Digimon/Naruto multi-crossover (Sequel to World's Song) (Act I) Just a month after the end of a month long ordeal for our heroes and heroines, their attempts to return to 'normalcy' is hard-pressed with 'scars' from the past haunting in which there is a new adventure on the horizon...
1. Prologue

If you are joining us, then you have arrived at the third story that belongs to the **Hollow Fragment **'timeline' of the **Sailor Moon Online **series and if you are confused by this statement, this fanfiction series is my Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online MULTI-Crossover Fanfiction story series. It is divided into two 'timelines', the MAIN **Sailor Moon Online **timeline and the **Hollow Fragment **timeline based on the Sword Art Online games starting with **Hollow Fragment** game. This story is the sequel to **Hollow Fragment** and **World's Song** in which while I enjoyed making **World's Song**, I think that I had lost some of the 'essence' that's the Sword Art Online part of the fanfiction series. I'm hoping to bring that back with this story especially in later arcs. And yes, this story is divided into arcs and so far, I know that I have four of them. However, this is the prologue before the start of ANY of the arcs. This story, if you read the preview at the end of **World's Song**, starts after a major time skip in which this story starts, chronologically, in Summer of 2026 while **World's Song**, chronologically, ended around October of 2025. I'm hoping that the prologue will help build the foundation since it plays an important part to this first arc of the story. Hope that you enjoy everyone! Now, I know that I've already done this in the other stories that I have done so far, but I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

**Prologue: Death, Rebirth, and Aftermath**

_**Early April 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

At the famous Shibuya Crossing at the Shibuya District of Tokyo, Japan, there is only…destruction. Devastation. Complete and utter destruction and devastation that's only exceeded by the bombings of Tokyo and other Japanese cities during World War II including the nuclear bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Into this desolation are the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, as a lot of smoke and dust fills the HUGELY destroyed area of Shibuya.

Sailor Saturn says, "Oh, Kami…"

Sailor Uranus says, "This is horrible. Just…horrible…"

Tuxedo Mask joins the group and Sailor Star asks, "Do you know where Serena-chan and Suguha-chan are?"

Tuxedo Mask says, shaking his head with his face filled with absolute worry, "No, I don't. I was aiding in getting the civilians out of here when the explosion hit."

Sailor Orion asks, seriously, "What happened?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with his worried expression, "Serena and Suguha were fighting Ragnarok all over the city. Since using special attacks were completely useless since Ragnarok was able to absorb magical based powers, even Suguha's powers, they switched to hand-to-hand combat since all magical weapons including their swords were close to worthless against him. It was horrible. No matter how many times that they beat it down, Ragnarok would just get back up and continue to fight. It threw them everywhere and into everything, caused buildings to collapse, and put tens to hundreds of thousands of people in danger. I, and others, did our best to help get people out of the way, so, they didn't have to worry about them, but Ragnarok kept beating them and beating them. Just then Serena got stunned and Suguha was fighting alone in which Ragnarok was glowing power and he looked like he was preparing a powerful blast of energy that could have devastated the whole of the city."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "No way!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I wish I was wrong. But I could tell that the energy was titanic. Suguha charged in for the attack, but it was too distant from me to see." Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly and worriedly, "But I heard her scream out in extreme pain and agony before the explosion."

There are looks of horror and fear in the face of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Oh no."

Just then Sailor Moon's voice booms out, "Celestial! Celestial, where are you?!"

Sailor Venus says, "Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon's voice booms out from the smoke and dust, "Tuxedo Mask-kun? Is that you? *cough* I can't…I can't see…too much smoke…dust…!"

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Stand back!" Sailor Uranus leaps forward and uses her powers to create powerful winds that blow the smoke away to reveal Valkyrie Sailor Moon coming out of the smoke/dust cloud, but her helmet is gone, she looks haggard with her hair unkempt with her right pigtail remaining in place while her left has been undone, letting her hair flow out, her armor is chipped, cracked, and broken off all over the place, she is sporting a black and blue on her left cheek, and she has several cuts on her face as well.

Tuxedo Mask says, worriedly, "Serena!" Everyone runs over to her and Sailor Moon stumbles into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

Sailor Jupiter says, concerned, "You don't look so good!"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "Thanks a lot."

Sailor Saturn says, "Let me help you."

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No time. Celestial? Do you know where Celestial is? We need to find her."

Just then Sailor Nebula looks over in a direction, gasps in pure shock and horror, and she says, pointing in a certain direction, "Oh, Kami! Over there!" When everyone looks in the direction that Sailor Nebula is pointing, they gasp in complete shock and horror as they see none other than Sailor Celestial within a massive crater. Sailor Celestial is lying on her back, her helmet is gone, her hair is out of its ponytail, her armor has been GREATLY damaged, showing a lot of cracks, and holes, all of her wings have lost A LOT of feathers, her Etherion Booster has also suffered great damage as well with its railguns COMPLETELY destroyed, and she has also suffered multiple gashes and cuts that are all over body including her face.

Sailor Pluto says, horrified, "No…"

Sailor Moon says, terrified, "Celestial!" Immediately, Tuxedo Mask and the others rush over to the fallen Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon takes her into her arms in which she and the others gasp to see a nasty hole in her chest armor.

Sailor Jupiter says, horrified, "Oh, Kami…"

Sailor Mercury gasps as she is scanning Sailor Celestial with her computer and visor and she yells out, horrified, "She has been impaled!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and Sailor Venus asks, flabbergasted, "Impaled?!"

Sailor Uranus yells out, worriedly, "Firefly!"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Saturn then starts to use her healing powers on Sailor Celestial, but immediately, Sailor Saturn can tell something is wrong and she yells out, "Something's wrong!"

Sailor Neptune asks, confused, "What is it, Saturn?"

Sailor Saturn says, worriedly, "My healing powers! They…They're not working!"

There are more gasps and Sailor Mercury says, worriedly, "Saturn is right! She's not healing!"

Sailor Venus asks, confused and in a panic, "What?! Why?"

Sailor Mercury says, worriedly and confused, "I…I don't know!" Sailor Celestial coughs bits of blood and she opens her eyes to show that her eyes barely have any life in them…that she is in the process of dying.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Hold on, Celestial! You need to hang on!"

Sailor Celestial croaks out, weakly, "Sis…is that you…I can…barely see…"

Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes, "Don't talk."

Sailor Celestial gasps and coughs for air and she asks, weakly with her breath getting weaker with every second, "Ragnarok…please tell m-me…that…that fucking…behemoth…is…is…"

Sailor Jupiter says, with tears in her eyes, "You clobbered him! You beat him! You saved us all! Just please hold on until…!" However, it isn't to be in which Sailor Celestial gives one final smile before she closes her eyes and her body goes limp as she takes her FINAL breath.

Sailor Moon says, fearfully, "No! No! Celestial, please! Please hang on!" But then there is a massive 'crack' and her broach cracks causing Sailor Celestial to be engulfed in a bright light as she transforms back into Suguha Kirigaya, her 'civilian form', still 'covered' in her wounds and her body completely becomes limp in Sailor Moon's arms in which Sailor Mercury drops her computer and falls to her knees with a look of pure horror and disbelief on her face as Suguha's damaged broach falls to the ground with sickening 'chunk'.

Sailor Mercury says, horrified, "She…She's gone…"

There are looks of pure horror and disbelief all around and Sailor Nebula says, horrified, "No…"

Sailor Mars says, shocked to the core, "This can't be happening…"

Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes, "No! No! NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon starts to cry on Suguha's unmoving form as the Digidestined and their Digimon partners with Sailor Sun arrive on the scene and when they see what's before them, they look in shock and horror.

They are silent for several moments and Tai says, shocked, "No way…"

Ken says, stunned, "This can't be…"

Sailor Star says, shaking her head in disbelief, "No…Please no…"

Sailor Star collapses to the ground on her knees and Sailor Orion says, stunned, "Asuna!" Sailor Sun can't say anything other than cry and cry onto Davis' chest in which our Digidestined of Miracles and Life has a look of complete disbelief on his face which is the current state of many of the other Digidestined.

Yolei tells Ken, "Ken, please tell me that this is nightmare." Ken looks at Yolei, who has a look of pure disbelief and horror on her face, and she says, tears forming in her eyes, "Please tell me that this isn't…It can't be…r-real…" Ken hugs Yolei, who start to cry on his chest and shoulders, while TK goes to Sailor Venus, who does the same, and TK gently hugs her. On the meanwhile, plenty of people, ranging from regular civilians to news personal, are filming with all sorts of cameras of this beyond horrible sight. The day that something unthinkable…unbelievable…what shouldn't have happened, but it has happened.

Suguha Kirigaya AKA Sailor Celestial, the Sailor Scout of Reality and one of the strongest Sailor Scouts in the universe if not the MULTI-verse itself, is dead…truly and COMPLETELY DEAD. As this fact sinks in, it starts to rain as the skies and cosmos themselves are weeping for the death of one of the mightiest guardians and protectors as well as the best friend/family member for our heroes and heroines in which history would mark this day in 2026 as one of the darkest days not just in the history of our heroes and heroines, but the history of their world. The day that one of the mightiest of the Sailor Scouts had fallen. The day when a 'goddess' died.

_**Early April 2026, Japan**_

All over Japan, there are news stories reporting the death of Sailor Celestial and for example, we are watching one television screen with a female news reporter with the words 'Death of a Heroine'.

The female reporter says, solemnly, "If you are just joining us, we are reporting on the death of Sailor Celestial, one of the defenders of Tokyo and reported to be one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the universe. Yesterday, a monstrous creature, said to similar to Doomsday, the powerful villain, in the famous American manga, Superman, appeared and started to rampage all over Japan leading into Tokyo. The creature was given the name Ragnarok and with the events to come, it would prove to be a perfect name in this reporter's opinion. The Sailor Scouts appeared to fight this creature, but they were completely overwhelmed with most of them suffering critical injuries leaving only Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial to fight the creature. The creature seemed immune to their special attacks and weapons, so, the two had to go into close range combat with the creature with Tuxedo Mask aiding civilians to get them out of the crossfire. The military and the Digidestined and Digimon Tamers, humans partnered with the creatures of living data, Digimon, attempted to assist, but their efforts were fruitless. In a battle that lasted much of the day yesterday, the whole of the Tokyo, especially areas of Odiaba, Juuban, and Shibuya, were especially devastated and the estimated amount of damages are said to be in the TRILLIONS of yen if not more! Over two hundred people, civilians, military, and police, were killed in the fighting and over four to six thousand more were wounded with all sorts of injuries ranging from minor to extremely critical. The battle finally came to a head in Shibuya where the creature, Ragnarok, was said to preparing to unleash an energy blast that could have completely devastated all of Tokyo the experts say, but Sailor Celestial came in for one final attempt to put the creature down. She was successful…But at a horrible cost." The news reporter is silent for a few moments and she says, "Sailor Celestial was confirmed dead on scene yesterday. She…She gave her life to save everyone in Tokyo including this reporter based on the information given. In the aftermath, her identity has been confirmed as Suguha Kirigaya, a young teenager of around seventeen years of age and resident of Kawagoe in the Saitama prefecture…" As the reporter continued her report, we find that we are watching the television of the Misaki household where we find Tenchi, his grandfather, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and Washu watching with Sasami crying on Ayeka's chest.

Sasami says, in tears, "Why? Why did she have to die like that? It's not fair!"

Ayeka says, "I know, Sasami. I know."

Tenchi bangs his fist on the table and he says, "This is terrible…"

Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito Misaki, says, "I know, Tenchi, but there is nothing that you can do. Nothing you could have done."

Tenchi says, solemnly, "I know, grandfather." Tenchi bangs his fist into the table and Katsuhito closes his eyes in which he gives a silent prayer to Suguha/Sailor Celestial and her family/friends/loved ones.

_**Early April 2026, Japan, Hayabusa Village**_

Some distance from the Hayabusa Village, Ryu Hayabusa, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Naruko, and several other women are watching a scene from the top of a hill as Minato and Kushina arrive where they see Naruto, covered in a sinister red area and his eyes red and slit-like, as he is rampaging through a forest near the village and completely obliterating it.

Kushina says, worriedly, "Sochi!" Kushina prepares to step forward, but a young woman with short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression and her clothing consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, stops her.

The young woman says, in a plain tone, "Please don't Kushina-sama."

Sakura tells Kushina, solemnly, "Akitsu is right, Lady Kushina. Naruto-kun…He needs to grieve…and so do we." Kushina looks to see Sakura's eyes are full of tears and Hinata's eyes are overflowing with tears as well.

Minato puts his hand on Kushina's shoulder and when Kushina looks at him, Minato says, solemnly, "We need to leave them alone for now."

Kushina nods her head, reluctantly, and she asks, solemnly, "How could this have happened?"

Minato tells Kushina, solemnly, "I wish that I could say." Naruto's two parents along with everyone else looks as Naruto continues to rampage through the forest to get his 'frustrations' out of his system as he EXTREMELY grieves for Suguha/Sailor Celestial.

_**Early April 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

Within the Kirigaya residence, we find Kazuto Kirigaya, Suguha's adoptive brother/cousin, dressed in traditional Japanese funeral clothing, looking inside of Suguha's room with a blank look on his face and he slowly looks around in which he looks up to see her poster as her ALO avatar of Leafa flying through the sky.

Just then Asuna's voice booms out, "Kirito-kun?" Kazuto turns around to see Asuna, wearing her own traditional Japanese funeral clothing, walks into the room and she can see that Kazuto's face was wet with a ton of tears.

Kazuto asks, weakly, "Why?" Asuna walks over to Kazuto and Kazuto says, new tears flowing down his eyes, "Why? Why did she have to die? Why did she, of all people, have to die?"

Asuna says, weakly, "Kirito-kun…" Asuna holds Kazuto and Kazuto start to cry and weep down Asuna's chest in which she says, "I'm so sorry, Kirito-kun. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you." Asuna starts to shed tears as she hugs her beloved knowing that he is going through the worst day of his life and possibly in all of their lives.

_**Early April 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, we are in the apartment home of Darien Shields and Serena Tsukino, who are none other than Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, where we find Serena lying down in bed in a catatonic state in which Darien and Luna, Serena's talking feline advisor.

Luna tells Darien, "She has been like this ever since the funeral."

Darien tells Luna, "Can we truly blame her?"

Luna says, shaking her head, "No. Not at all. Even I can't believe this is happening."

Darien says, solemnly, "None of us are, Luna. Part of us hopes that this is some kind of nightmare."

Luna says, solemnly, "But it isn't, Darien. This is…This is real."

Darien says, nodding his head solemnly, "We are never going to be the same, Luna."

Luna says, solemnly, "No. I fear for Serena and us, all, Darien. I fear for us all."

_**Mid-April 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

On a stormy night, we are in one of the back alleys of Tokyo where we see a young couple being terrorized by a powerful humanoid bee female youma.

The man, standing in front of his girlfriend, yells out, trying to sound strong, but his voice shows fear, "S-Stay back!"

The bee youma says, "You can't fool me, human! You are afraid! And you should be! My queen shall enjoy you, both!"

The bee youma slowly approaches them and just then a female voice shouts out, "Get away from them, demon!" The bee youma turns only to get hit in the face by something or someone in which she slams into a group of garbage cans which are destroyed on impact from her form.

The bee youma gets back to her feet and she says, angrily, "How dare you? Beedra will make sure…!" However, the bee youma gasps as she looks at who attacked her. The youma's 'attacker' looks a lot like the recently killed Valkyrie Sailor Celestial expect that her armor's colors are a darker shade of the colors of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's armor/uniform, her wings seem to be made of pure energy, and she is wearing what looks like an armored butterfly mask over her eyes and nose.

This 'Sailor Celestial look-a-like' says, in Sailor Celestial's voice, but with a colder tone, "You will not make sure of anything, youma."

The bee youma, Beedra, says, shocked and stunned, "No! You?! No! No! You…You're dead!"

The 'Sailor Celestial doppelganger' responds, coldly, "No, you are." She then unleashes a powerful blast of energy from her hands and vaporizes Beedra nearly instantly leaving only a burn mark where the bee youma once was. The doppelganger of Sailor Celestial turns to the young couple and she asks, plainly, "Are you hurt?"

The couple is shocked and surprised by someone that looks like Sailor Celestial returned from the grave and the young girl replies, stunned, "N-No."

The doppelganger of Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Good. Sorry, but I have much work to do."

The male asks, "Wait! Are you…Are you really…?"

The doppelganger of Sailor Celestial says, nodding her head, "Yes. I have returned." She then takes flight high into the sky and leaving the young couple shocked and stunned at what just happened.

_**Mid-April 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

Within another part of Tokyo, a group of Tamers and their Digimon partners are confronting a group of youma, but not in the way that you suspect.

One of the youma, a lamia type, asks, "Do you have it?"

One of the Tamers, a guy, says, taking out a disk, "Yep! I've got it!" Just then what sounds like a 'laser shot' on television and movies is heard and the disk shatters into pieces in which the Tamer yelps out in which all of them look to the source to gasp at the sight before them.

There is a female armored humanoid in which this person looks like a female version of Iron Man with her face plate shaped like Sailor Celestial's face/head, her chest plate is designed like Sailor Celestial's broach, and her armored arms and legs are designed a lot like Sailor Celestial's arm and leg armor for her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

This 'armored version' of Sailor Celestial says, in a female voice, "I think not."

The lamia youma shouts out, "Who the fuck are you?!"

This 'Armored Sailor Celestial' responds, "Your worst nightmare, freak!" She then fires beams from the palms of her armored hands like Iron Man's repulsors beams and one of the youma is vaporized by the attack in which this armored warrior ignites jet books and rockets into the attack.

_**Mid-April 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

In the middle of the Odiaba District, within its park, there is a big scene as a large amount of news reporters are on the scene of a sight with a massive cyclops youma lying down on the ground in the center of an imprint of itself with someone on its back.

This someone is another 'doppelganger' of Sailor Celestial, but she is different in which she has the same helmet, hair, hair style, and face as Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, her 'uniform' is much different in which it looks like an armored version of Cure Melody's outfit from Suite Pretty Cure, but the sleeveless top is leaf green and white instead of pink and white in which the broach looks exactly like Sailor Celestial's broach, she is sporting white fingerless armored gloves that goes up to her elbows with golden armored elbow pads, her armored skirt is white, green, and rainbow in color with a rainbow bow on it, she has black thigh-high stockings, and white and leaf green armored knee-high high-heeled boots. She has eight huge and fluffy feathered wings attached to her back and a pair of swords attached to her armored skirt, but they are a pair of kitanas rather than Sailor Celestial's Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

This 'doppelganger' of Sailor Celestial says, sounding a lot like Sailor Celestial herself, "Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" This 'doppelganger' of Sailor Celestial blows a kiss and she yells out, "Anyway, while I would love to stay and chat, you know how it is with a hero girl like myself! Things to do, villains to have their butts' kicked, and all! Catch you later! And let this be a warning: Sailor C is on the job!" This 'doppelganger' of Sailor Celestial then takes off into the distance and some distance away, Sailor Sun and Angewomon are watching this in which the two of them look at each other.

_**Mid-April 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Shibuya**_

Inside of the rebuilding Shibuya district, one of the most damaged areas during the Sailor Scouts' battle with Ragnarok due to the final clash between Sailor Celestial and the monster that took her life, several Tamers and their Tankmon are racing through the city in which two police cars are racing after them.

"**Hyper Cannon!**"

The Tankmon fire their shells in which they hit in front of the police cars causing them to swerve out of control and crash into nearby rebuilding buildings.

One of the Tamer, a young man, shouts out, excitedly, "I told you that it was easy! Without their precious elite Sailor Scout and them so scattered, this was really easy!"

Just then a robotic female voice shouts out, "You think so?" Just then a powerful energy blast lands nearby and causes the Tankmon to crash causing their Tamer partners to get flung to the ground. When the Tamers get to their feet, they gasp in shock and horror as a female humanoid figure easily deletes their Digimon partners and marches over to them causing them to scream. When police, civilian and military AKA Japanese Self-Defense Forces MP, arrive on the scene, they gasp at the sight of the three rogue Tamers tied up and the person in front of them.

This person looks to be another 'doppelganger' of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, but right side of her face looks cybernetic similar to the way that the Borg drones look, her right arm and left leg look completely cybernetic, the broach attached to her waist looks a lot like Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's broach, but it is mainly black in color, and she has four huge and fluffy white feathered wings attached to the left side of her back while four machine-like wings are attached to the right side.

This cyborg version of Sailor Celestial says, with a metallic version of Sailor Celestial's voice with a plain tone, "About time, officers. I believe they are yours."

The police officers are stunned and after several seconds, one of them asks, "Wait! You…You are…?"

This cyborg version of Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Yes…I'm back." This 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' then takes off into the distance.

_**Mid-April 2026, Japan**_

In the mountainous regions of Japan, actually near where Akihiko Kayaba's secret cabin where his body was found, Naruto, his parents, Sakura, Hinata, Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Hiyori, Tuxedo Mask, our Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined, human and Digimon, are assembled together in front of the entrance of some kind of tomb.

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "Asuna, I need to know."

Sailor Moon says, "WE need to know, Kazuto." Kazuto nods his head in agreement in which Sailor Mercury types something on her computer and the doors to the tomb complex, a huge metallic door with a huge flat boulder in front of it, opens with the boulder rolling away and the doors opening up into a passageway with all of them going inside.

Sailor Uranus says, "We can't be too careful. We thought that she was safe in the royal tombs in the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Jupiter says, "We know."

Sailor Venus asks, "Who the heck were those guys?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That's a good question." Soon enough, they enter a room and they gasp to see a stone slab containing an EMPTY see-through coffin in which it is completely open.

Rika says, "Oh no. Not again."

Sailor Saturn says, "Wait! Last time, they took the coffin along with her body, but this time, the coffin is empty."

Mimi says, a bit nervously, "You have a point."

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Mercury, "Ami?"

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "I…There is no evidence that the coffin was opened from the outside at all!"

The others look at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Orion asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes. With all the evidence, it looks like the coffin was opened…from the inside."

There are more gasps and Kotone asks, "Is it really possible?"

Ken asks, "Has Suguha really come back? From the dead?"

Sailor Venus says, "Well, we came back from the dead."

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Not like this, Venus! We're always revived just after the battle with the main villain is over! Just like yours and Kitten's battle with Beryl and the Silver Crystal revived all of you without your memories until Luna brought them back! But the point is, you were revived just after the battle with Beryl and the Negaverse was over! Suguha…she…She's been gone for half-a-month!"

Yolei says, stunned, "By the looks of it, she isn't 'gone' anymore."

Hiyori asks, amazed, "Then could it be possible that one of them is…?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Well, we've already confirmed that the armored one is someone using an armored suit like Iron Man from the Marvel manga or Steel from the DC manga."

Sailor Uranus asks, plainly, "Speaking of that, doesn't this whole situation seem a bit too familiar?"

Sailor Venus says, snapping her fingers, "Oh, yeah! This is like what happened with Superman-dono in his comics! Remember back in the nineteen-ninety-two? They 'killed' him off in the same manner…"

Just then realization comes to Sailor Venus' mind and Sailor Orion asks, plainly, "I read up about this. Didn't four 'doppelgangers' of him appear and one of them, the cyborg version, was actually a villain?"

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and TK says, "Well, this is real-life and not a manga." TK says, with a serious tone, "But this is too much like déjà vu to me too. I think that we need to keep an eye on these 'doppelgangers'."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "I don't know what to think, Asuna. But to be honest, I don't think any of them are Sugu."

Naruto says, with a nod, "I feel the same way. Let's find the real her."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto-kun, how can you…?"

Naruto tells Sakura, "I just know, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "I believe you, Naruto-kun." Hinata tells Sakura, "I know that you want Suguha-chan to be alive, Sakura. We, all, do, but I believe that Naruto-kun's, Serena-chan's, and Kazuto's deeper connection with Suguha-chan is trustable."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Serena?"

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "I feel the same way as Naruto and Kazuto, Darien-kun. But to be honest, I just don't know."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "Follow your heart, Meatball Head. It is the best thing you can do right now."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Easy for you to say. I think that Kazuto would agree with me that it is hard to follow my heart when my heart and mind are so much confused and in conflict."_ Sailor Moon looks at the empty coffin and she thinks, _"However, Suguha, we will find you. We won't stop until we find the truth and we are reunited."_ Sailor Moon looks at Kazuto and he nods his head at Sailor Moon, agreeing at some kind of unsaid agreement.

_**Late April 2026, Japan, Tenbi Academy**_

With the school known as Tenbi Academy, a school for combat and magic, where students learn to use items known Maken as well as 'regular studies' for a Japanese high school, we find two of the students, a teenager with brown hair that is shaved close on the sides and forms a crown in the back and wearing the Tenbi Academy male uniform consisting of a white shirt, green tie, blue pants, and black shoes, and a gorgeous female student with long violet haired tied up in a ponytail by a red ribbon, light blue eyes, and wearing the Tenbi Academy female uniform with a pair of pantyhose under her uniform's skirt. They are Takeru Oyama for the male and his childhood friend, Haruko Amaya, who is the Vice-President of Tenbi Academy's student council and part of Maken-Ki, the 'police/security' organization of the school run by the students.

Takeru is rubbing his head and he says, "Man! I'm beat!"

Haruko tells Takeru, with a sigh, "That's because you haven't been keeping up with your training."

Takeru retorts, "Or you are making the training insane."

Haruko tells Takeru, "You are blowing thing out of proportion, Takeru. Plus, you have a powerful Maken and you need to use it right. You also have a powerful Blood Pointer too."

Takeru says, with a sigh, "I know." Just then there is an unexpected resulting in the bushes and the two of them get on guard when a black hooded cloaked figure stumbles from the bushes.

Haruko yells out, "Hold it! Who are you?!" However, the figure doesn't reply and collapses to the ground in which Takeru and Haruko gasp when the hood falls down revealing the figure's face.

Takeru asks Haruko, "Haruko?"

Haruko says, shocked, "Oh my Kami." Before them, the figure has Suguha Kirigaya's face and the two childhood friends look at each other as they look back at this person who looks exactly at the recently fallen Sailor Scout of Reality and the four 'doppelgangers' that are 'posing' as her.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Unknown location**_

Right now, within what looks like the inside of the Ruby Palace on the top of Aincrad, we find Sailor Moon, an active duel disk attached to her left wrist, facing off against the 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial', having her own duel disk similar to Sailor Moon's duel disk attached to her left wrist, is against her with Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord (4500/3000) by her side. Nearby, there are a lot of her friends/loved ones/allies, including two of the other 'doppelgangers' of Sailor Celestial, Sailor C and the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', in which a number of them are badly beaten, cut, burned, or a multiple of the previous three including the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', who is being supported by Sailor C.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, with a dark plain tone, "It is time to end this."

But then a massive alarm is heard and Naruto shouts out, "What the heck is that?"

Just then a computerized female voice shouts out, "Alert! Intruder alert! Intruder has infiltrated the facility! Repeat: Intruder has infiltrated the facility!"

Cyborg Sailor Celestial asks, with a dark snarl, "Who dares? Where is this intruder?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "I dare! And I'm right here!" Cyborg Sailor Celestial turns to the source of the voice only to get bashed in the face by a powerful kick that sends her stumbling backwards in which a black cloaked and hooded figure charges in and quickly bashes Cyborg Sailor Celestial with over a dozen powerful punches, but Cyborg Sailor Celestial stumbles backwards, however, the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial is knocked to the ground by a powerful sweep kick.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Who is that?"

Sakura asks, confused, "You are asking me?!" The black cloaked figure then reaches out for one of the swords on Cyborg Sailor Celestial's waist, revealing a familiar gloved hand, but her arm is grabbed by Cyborg Sailor Celestial.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, with a dark plain tone, "You dare interfere with my ultimate triumph? You should know better." Cyborg Sailor Celestial throws the figure back and leaps to her feet where the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial charges in which she grabbed the cloaked figure's cloak where she rips it off, but when the figure is revealed, there are shocked and disbelief looks from all of the others.

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "No way…" The cloaked figure is revealed to be someone that looks like ETERNAL Sailor Celestial, minus her swords, right in front of them all.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial asks, her expression showing surprise, "What? Who?!"

Naruto asks, stunned, "Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Celestial?"

This Eternal Sailor Celestial says, exactly in Sailor Celestial's voice, "Surprise!" She then thrusts her hands forward and Sailor Celestial's cyborg doppelganger screams out as she gets slammed by an 'invisible force' that sends her flying backwards, but Cyborg Sailor Celestial stays on her feet, however, she yelps as she gets 'zapped' by a strong electrical attack. Soon after, this Sailor Celestial teleports to just above her cyborg doppelganger and unleashes the classic **Heavenly Kick of Pain**, used by both Tsunade and Sakura, that sends Cyborg Sailor Celestial, face-first, into the ground with a loud 'boom' as a small indent into the floor was made due to the sheer force that Cyborg Sailor Celestial hits the ground. However, Sailor Celestial's cyborg doppelganger quickly recovers and leaps to her feet, but she gets rammed into the wall by the seemly resurrected Sailor Scout of Reality and she lands several blows. They prove quite useless as Cyborg Sailor Celestial recovers and grabs this Sailor Celestial by the throat in which she starts to choke her.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "No!"

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Let her go!" Immediately, Naruto and Sailor Moon leap forward to charge in with Tuxedo Mask and the others preparing to follow, but the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks them down. Reacting to this, Eternal Sailor Celestial rams her knees into the waist of Cyborg Sailor Celestial, hard, causing a small shockwave, but the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial is only given minor discomfort in which Cyborg Sailor Celestial glares at Eternal Sailor Celestial where they look each other in the eyes with the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial widening her eyes looking at Eternal Sailor Celestial.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, "You! It is you! You live!" Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Not for much longer." Cyborg Sailor Celestial then ruthlessly headbutts Eternal Sailor Celestial and then Sailor Celestial's cyborg doppelganger let's go of Eternal Sailor Celestial's neck only to start ruthlessly beating her in which, with one kick, Cyborg Sailor Celestial sends Eternal Sailor Celestial into the middle of the floor where she bounces a few times before stopping. Eternal Sailor Celestial's fuku then glows and starts to fade with her broach giving off a weak light before her 'outfit' returns to normal.

Eternal Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! I'm reaching my limit here! I managed to crack open the seal on my powers thanks to that crystal that was created from…me, but it was only the tiniest crack. I'm not even close to full power in this form!"_ Cyborg Sailor Celestial rushes in, gets to Eternal Sailor Celestial's right side, and before Eternal Sailor Celestial could react, she is grabbed by the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial by her sailor collar in which Eternal Sailor Celestial is yanked to her feet.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, "I see that you have yet to fully recover and yet, you foolishly rushed in to try and stop me. I'm not surprised. You were always so foolhardy, Suguha."

Eternal Sailor Celestial asks, "Do I know you?"

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, "Don't be an idiot. You already know that answer. I know that you haven't forgotten your old friend…the old friend that lost her brother and her family."

Eternal Sailor Celestial gasps, realizing what she is talking and, most of all, WHO she truly is, and she yells out, stunned, "You!"

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Yes!" She then ruthlessly bashes Eternal Sailor Celestial in the face several times and Cyborg Sailor Celestial then says, stopping, "I was disappointed with your demise never getting the chance to finish you with my hands, but then thanks to a special item, I acquired your powers through the leftover energies that you had left all over the place especially with the massive amount that you 'expelled' in your final clash with that beast, Ragnarok. The plan was simple: Destroy what was left of Sailor Celestial. Her celebrated good name. It was the best revenge that I could hope for…until now." Cyborg Sailor Celestial then fling Eternal Sailor Celestial into the backwall where she slams into it, hard, and Cyborg Sailor Celestial's broach opens in which 'dark rainbow energy' comes from it in which she says, "Now, I will destroy you with your own powers! This shall be my perfect revenge against you! Now, die and stay dead!" Cyborg Sailor Celestial then unleashes a powerful blast of dark rainbow energy right at Eternal Sailor Celestial.

The others, who have just recovered from Cyborg Sailor Celestial's shockwave attack, see this and Sailor Moon and Naruto say in unison, horrified, "No!" Just then a female humanoid figure gets in front of Eternal Sailor Celestial and the energy slams into the humanoid's chest as she blocks the attack.

Eternal Sailor Celestial sees this figure and she yells out, stunned, "You!"

The female figure responds, "Yes, majesty! My duty is to protect you and the legacy of the Silver Millennium! You will not leave this mortal plane again!"

Eternal Sailor Celestial says, "But…!"

The female figure shouts out, "You must…not worry…I am…fulfilling…my duty…you must fulfill…yours…take back…what's yours…and reembrace your destiny…the world needs you…it needs…Sailor Celestial once more…!" With a mighty roar, the female figure seems to starting to absorb the attack and direct the energies into Eternal Sailor Celestial causing her to scream out as the energies slam into her, but while it is painful, she can feel herself growing stronger causing her broach and sigil to glow brightly before the female figure and Eternal Sailor Celestial are engulfed in an explosion that shakes the whole of the castle as well as a loud 'boom' that's heard for many miles around Tokyo itself where this replica of Aincrad is floating over. Back inside, the area where Eternal Sailor Celestial and the female figure happened to be when the attack hit them is now engulfed in intense flames.

Sailor Saturn says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Sailor Star says, horrified, "No…"

Sailor Uranus says, angrily, "You bitch!"

Cyborg Sailor Celestial turns to face the others as Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord, who is still around due to the fact that Real Solid Vision system in the castle hasn't deactivated, goes over to her, and she says, with a dark sneer, "You won't have to worry since you will be joining her." But just then flames from where Cyborg Sailor Celestial's attack hit 'flare up' and become a golden color causing everyone to look in shock with Cyborg Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Just then a familiar female voice booms out, "Over my dead body, Yuuko! And we know that's not happening ever again!" Footsteps are heard as a figure emerges from the flames much to everyone else's shock and disbelief especially for the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, in complete shocked disbelief, "No, this…this can't be…" Out of the golden flames, Cyborg Sailor Celestial's opponent emerges from the flames, but she is radically different than before!

Sailor Celestial looks to be in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout before, but there are plenty of MAJOR differences than before with Sailor Celestial's hair having grown longer and is tied in a longer ponytail than before, there are green fairy wings coming out of the sides of her helmet, she has pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, she has green dragon fangs painted on her cheeks, her lips are deep, gorgeous, and sensual shimmering full pink color, her armored gloves are fingerless in which dragon-like claws are coming out of her knuckles area of her armored gloves, there are metal plates over her toes and lower leg areas of her armored high-heeled boots shaped like dragon claws, and finally, there are eight fairy wings attached to each of the heels of her armored high-heeled boots with the sheaths for Elucidator and Dark Repulser attached to the left side of her skirt with a new pair of swords and their sheaths attached to the right side of her skirt. Her eight crystal wings have also seemed to have grown even bigger as well.

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami's Theme/Atem Return, music starts)

Sailor Moon and the others in the room, consisting of many of the other Sailor Scouts, Naruto, and Sakura, and Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "No way!" On the meanwhile, the remaining golden flames start to take form of a massive dragon.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "How can this be?"

This Sailor Celestial, the ONE TRUE Sailor Celestial, retorts, "You know damn well how! You have murdered thousands of people that didn't even have a hint of anything doing with us! You used my powers…my symbol…and my name! Now, the TRUE Sailor Celestial is back and ready to take all back by kicking your ass!" Just then Sailor Celestial's Real Solid Vision duel disk, with dueling deck inside, appears around her armored left wrist, activates, and sparks of energy surround as a computerized voice says: 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life-points'. Sailor Celestial draws five cards, puts her hand on her deck, and she yells out, "I draw!" Sailor Celestial draws one card from her deck, puts it on her duel disk, and she yells out, "I Dimension Summon Pendulum Oracle Mahad!" Just then Pendulum Oracle Mahad (2500/2100) appears in front of Sailor Celestial in attack mode and she roars out, "Mahad, attack her Crimson Nova and put an end to this nightmare!"

Mahad responds, "At once, your majesty!" Mahad leaps high into the air and creates a magical circle of stars and planets, but at the same time, Sailor Celestial infuses her own power into Mahad.

Sailor Celestial and Mahad shout out in unison, "Cosmic Magic Attack!" As his abilities causes him to go from 2500/2100 to 5000/2100, Mahad fires a powerful beam of energy into Crimson Nova causing it to explode in a massive explosion and Cyborg Sailor Celestial scream out as she is sent flying into the wall behind her due to the powerful shockwave from the explosion with the explosion being so loud that it is heard all over Tokyo. Also, the explosion causes the massive wall collapses on her due to the impact while she loses 4500 life-points as well as the duel. Unseen by everyone, the explosion also sends Elucidator and Dark Repulser flying off Cyborg Sailor Celestial's body and over to the side as well.

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Dark Side of Dimensions, Yami's Theme/Atem Return, music ends)

With the end of the duel, Mahad floats over to Sailor Celestial and she says, with a grin, "Great job, buddy."

Mahad says, "As my Pharaoh has commanded, I will always be here when you, your family, and allies need of me, your majesty. I also welcome you back to the mortal world."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk and annoyed tone, "Thanks a lot." Mahad gives a smile as he vanishes and she turns over to face everyone else, including Sailor Moon, where she notices that she isn't alone. There is a giant golden dragon with gorgeous blue eyes, covered in pearly white armor, and rainbow jewel attached to his chest. Sailor Celestial says, "I take it that you are my Valkyrie partner…in which I don't know why I know that."

The dragon responds, in a handsome male voice, **"That's a long story, your majesty. I am Yggdrasil and just know that I am your faithful partner and companion, Sailor Celestial."**

Sailor Celestial says, "Yggdrasil. Named after the world tree, huh? Didn't see that coming. However, nice to meet you, partner." The dragon, Yggdrasil, nods his head as Sailor Celestial turns to Sailor Moon, Naruto, Sakura, and the others approaching her with stunned looks on their faces in which Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Geez, you, guys, look like you have seen a ghost."

Sailor Uranus says, "Cute. But we've had quite a few people saying that they are Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yes, I already know." Sailor Celestial then looks over to see two of her 'doppelgangers', thrill-seeking Sailor C and the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', whose armor is pretty battered and damaged in which her helmet is gone to show someone familiar to Sailor Celestial herself.

Sailor Charon's voice then booms, "I can assure you that she is the one true Sailor Celestial." Everyone looks to see Sailor Charon, holding Elucidator and Dark Repulser, walking over and she says, "I can assure you that she is Princess Selene or Suguha Kirigaya, as she is known in this life, returned from the grave and back to the living once more."

As the others gasp in shock, Naruto holds his hands over his heart and Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Geez, thanks."

Sakura says, "Well, I know exactly how to settle this." Sakura then makes a motion to Sailor Moon and Naruto.

Naruto tells Sailor Celestial, "Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan know this, but if it is you, Suguha-chan, then what happened before the three of us left on that mission on THAT day?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a blush in her cheeks, "Geez, Naruto-kun, do we have to talk about that…little 'peck' and that gorgeous bracelet? That's kind of embarrassing you." Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sailor Galaxy's eyes grow wide at her statement.

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, her voice filled with hope, "Celestial-chan, what was the promise between us and what did it do it over?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smile, "That's simple, sis. That would be always be together and we did over our three treasures, the three crystals of the Moon Kingdom, of course." Sailor Moon's eyes grow wide and then Sailor Celestial is globed by both Sailor Moon and Naruto, both of whom have tears in their eyes.

Sailor Moon says, tears in her eyes, "It's you! You're back! You're really back!"

Sailor Galaxy says, awe-struck and in tears, "You…You're back…You came back…"

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "I think that settles this argument."

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"It's a miracle! She's back!"_ But just then Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial give looks of shock and they look towards where Cyborg Sailor Celestial crashed into.

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry to cut the reunion short, sis, but there is a former friend's butt that I need to kick." Sailor Celestial releases herself from Sailor Moon's hug in which the Cyborg Sailor Celestial bursts out of the rubble of the wall that she was sent into.

Cyborg Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion."

Sailor Celestial says, in a bland tone, "I really don't think that you are sorry, Yuuko."

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "Wait! So, that's Yuuko?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah. Remember, she absorbed the 'power' that made Ermac the way that he was and she became some kind of 'living energy' that can inhabit inanimate objects."

Sailor Mars says, with a snarl, "I thought that her aura was familiar."

Sailor Celestial tells her 'evil cyborg twin', revealed to be Yuuko, "You have gone to a new low, Yuuko. I would have never dreamed that you would do something so…so just plain evil."

Cyborg Sailor Celestial AKA Yuuko responds, in a plain tone, "You destroyed my life, Suguha. In return, I would destroy your legacy."

Sailor Celestial tells Yuuko, "You did it to yourself, Yuuko. It shows since you are using the Dark Broach."

Sailor Pluto says, "We were right. You are using the Dark Broach."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yep. I don't know how she got it, but it allowed her to use my powers since that item has the power to harness any Sailor Scout's power including my own."

Yuuko says, "While I was sad that I couldn't kill you with my own hands, I could destroy your reputation and it was easy to harness your power since you left a lot of your energies all around after your battle with Ragnarok…which made you even more famous and beloved after your 'death'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "And you decide to do that by conspiring with the president of Real Account and Marble. You decided to get revenge by committing a worse version of the same act that murdered your brother in the first place! Well, congratulations, you have just become a female version of Kayaba!" Yuuko glares at Sailor Celestial and she says, with her own deadly glare, "I've tried to save you, Yuuko. I've tried to help you, believe me, but now, I'm finished with that. Due to a miracle, your brother has gained a second chance and yet, you cause him more pain and misery. For his sake…for the sake of everyone you helped murder…For the sake of this world and our universe…I'm just going to put your ass down for good!"

Sailor Charon says, kneeling in front of Sailor Celestial and presenting her swords, "I believe that these would help, your majesty. Take back what belongs to you and become the sword and shield for the people of Earth once more."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh and smirk, "You really have to be so dramatic." Sailor Celestial takes Elucidator and Dark Repulser and she says, "Yuuko, I'm through with trying to redeem! That's long since in the past! Today, here and now, I'm here to kick your butt and show the world that REAL and ONE AND ONLY Sailor Celestial has returned! Like the phoenix from the ashes, the warrior reborn! Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial!" Sailor Celestial sheaths Elucidator and goes into a kendo style position with her hands on Dark Repulser while Yuuko turns her cybernetic right arm into a sword.

Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "ARK Valkyrie Sailor Celestial?!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Celestial gives a yell, zips over to Yuuko, and the two of them clash with their swords causing a small shockwave as their blades clash in which the two of them move onto high-speed clash with their swords using similar kendo-style moves.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's give her a hand!"

Sailor Charon says, holding out her hand, "No! This is her battle! And hers alone!"

Plenty of the others are surprised and Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Charon is right. This is very personal to Celestial for all sorts of reasons. We can't interfere." There are more shocked looks from plenty of the others and Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Please Celestial-chan…"_ Soon enough, it shows that the battle is completely one-sided in Sailor Celestial's favor as she easily blocks, defects, dodges, and/or counters all of Yuuko's attacks with ease in which Sailor Celestial strikes Yuuko back with a series of punches, kicks, and 'other strikes' causing Yuuko to get knocked down to the ground.

Yuuko staggers back to her feet and she asks, confused, "I don't get it. I have your power…I have your skills…Why am I losing to you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "You don't get it! There is more to me than my powers and my skills! You don't have my heart, Yuuko! Without heart, power and ability are completely worthless, Yuuko!" Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Now, it is time to settle this score! The revived 'Warrior Queen of Hearts' versus the pretender! If you want to be like Kayaba, then fight with some honor and dignity! He was a mass-murdering self-centered ass, but at least, he had some twisted sense of honor! However, you don't have that, so, I guess that means that you are WORSE than Kayaba himself!" Yuuko roars out in rage and anger and attacks Sailor Celestial, but once again, Sailor Celestial easily defeats Yuuko while they clash with their blades, however, Yuuko then creates another sword in her free hand and prepares to cut Sailor Celestial down!

The others gasp and Sailor Star shouts out, worriedly, "Celestial-chan!"

Yuuko yells out, strongly, "Die!"

As Yuuko brings down the other sword, Sailor Celestial yells out, "Been there and done that! You first!" Quick as a flash, Sailor Celestial draws Elucidator in her free hand and easily defects the blow in which before Yuuko could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial roars out as she lashes out with both swords in powerful kendo-style strike slashing deep into Yuuko's cyborg body causing significant damage. Yuuko roars out in pain and she tries to impale Sailor Celestial, but she easily dodges and rams Dark Repulser into Yuuko's waist causing her to roar out in pain as the two of them fly high in the air. Sailor Celestial then kicks Yuuko in the face as she removes Dark Repulser from Yuuko's waist. Yuuko tries to attack Sailor Celestial, again, but with one strike, Sailor Celestial destroys Yuuko's sword and her cybernetic right arm. She brings both of her swords together in which they, somehow, transform into an X-Blade/Kye-Blade and Sailor Celestial yells out, "It's over!" With a mighty yell of power, Sailor Celestial brings the X-Blade down on Yuuko and seemly cutting her down the middle before Yuuko glows and explodes in a massive explosion! Sailor Celestial, completely unharmed from the explosion and wielding her two swords in her hands, flies from the smoke and dust of the explosion and lands to see that there is seemly nothing left of Yuuko.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

With the end of the battle, Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, believe it!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! That's our girl!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Sailor Celestial is back!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly smile, "With a vengeance."

Sailor Celestial puts her swords back into their sheaths and she says, plainly, "What a waste." Sailor Celestial then turns to the others in which she yelps as she gets hugged by Naruto and she yells out, "Whoa! Hey!"

Naruto says, "You're alive! This is so amazing! Believe it!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, too, Naruto-kun."

Sakura tells Sailor Celestial, "Nice to see you? That's you have to say after what you put us through girl? We have a lot of words for you once this mess is cleaned up."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Celestial, "But how?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It is a bit of a story." Just then the whole of the place starts to shake and she asks, releasing herself from Naruto's hug, "What the?!"

The dragon, Yggdrasil, shout out, **"Celestial, the whole of this building on this massive structure is going to self-destruct!"**

There are a lot of gasps and Sailor Venus shouts out, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Damn it! Yuuko!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Hold up! You just cut her in half!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Remember, her consciousness is living energy now! She must have escaped her new body just before Sailor Celestial struck her down!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Everyone, get out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "No! I won't leave you again to die!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm not planning on it, sis! Now, get out of here!" Sailor Celestial waves her hand and everyone else, minus Yggdrasil, vanishes in rainbow light and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Partner, get Elysium's body! We're out of here!"

Yggdrasil responds, with a nod, **"At once!"** As Yggdrasil turns towards an area in the collapsing palace, Sailor Celestial leaps to the throne and somehow, 'summons', what looks like a GM console found in SAO and puts her hand on it in which a holographic screen appears which starts to transform into a flash drive.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

Hovering over Tokyo, what looks like Aincrad is hovering over the city where we find Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Hiyori, Keiko, Ryoutarou, Andrew, and their Digidestined with their Digimon partners looking up from Odiaba Park in which they see the top of the immense floating castle explode in a massive explosion.

Ryoutarou asks, "Dude, what was that?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know and I don't like it."

Davis yells out, "What are we waiting for?"

Just then a robotic female voice shout out, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Everyone then looks to see Yuuko, in her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' form, float down to the ground.

Hiyori says, "It's you."

Yuuko responds, "Yes. It is dangerous up there. We are fighting against the so-called Soldier of Reality…"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Why don't you clam it, faker?!" Everyone then looks to see Sailor C, the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', Naruto, Sakura, and the Sailor Scouts assembling in front of them.

Keiko says, amazed, "Everyone!"

Sailor Moon tells Kazuto, pointing to Yuuko, "Kazuto, that's not Suguha! It's Yuuko disguised as her!"

There are gasps and Kazuto asks, stunned, "What?!"

Everyone looks at Yuuko and Sailor Nebula says, "That's right. She was able to create a body based on Suguha's DNA and she has a powerful artifact known as the Dark Broach. An item that's able to give someone the power to replicate our powers even Suguha's power as Sailor Celestial!"

The 'Armored Sailor Celestial' says, "She is a fake, Kazuto-san. She isn't the real Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor C says, pointing to somewhere or in this case, someone, behind Yuuko, "Yeah, but she IS!" Everyone, including Yuuko, looks where Sailor C is pointing and none other than Sailor Celestial is facing Yuuko and before the FAKE Sailor Celestial could say or do anything, the REAL Sailor Celestial punches Yuuko with such super-strength that the impact gives off a sound like modern-day howitzer firing off its shot and Yuuko rockets off for several dozen miles, going through several buildings, and she finally stops by crashing into streets which sends dirt and debris miles into the sky from the impact of Yuuko's form.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Sailor Celestial's new dragon partner, Yggdrasil, flies down with a wrapped up 'bundle' in his dragon claw-like hands and Sailor Celestial says, throwing a flash drive to Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, catch!"

Sailor Mercury catches the flash drive and she asks, "What's this?"

Sailor Celestial says, "All the proof that you need to show the world that the president of Real Account is part of this conspiracy of this slaughter! Get it to the VR division on the double!"

Sailor Mercury gives a gasp of shock and Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, you heard her!"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Right." On the meanwhile, Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Hiyori, Keiko, Ryoutarou, Andrew, and their Digidestined with their Digimon partners are shocked at seeing Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Star goes over to Kazuto and she says, with a warm smile, "Kirito-kun." When Kazuto looks at Sailor Star, she says, with a warm smile, "It's her, Kirito-kun. It truly is her." Kazuto gives a gasp of shock as Sailor Celestial goes over to him.

Sailor Celestial says, "It has been a while, big brother."

Kazuto doesn't say a word and he then asks, "Is it really you…Sugu?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a grin, "Really? Do I have to tell you that when I first came to SAO that I had to prove that I was me when I was about to tells Serena and Asuna about that embarrassing moment as kids…?" Kazuto, on instinct, moves to silence Sailor Celestial and then realizes that only three people other than myself could have known about that event. Kazuto then sheds tears of joy and happiness as he hugs his revived younger sister.

Andrew says, stunned, "Whoa! That means…!"

Keiko says, shocked, "It is her…"

Hiyori asks, "Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a warm smile, "That's right, Hiyori. I'm back. I really am back." Hiyori then sheds tears of joy and happiness as she warmly smiles while Sailor Celestial gently breaks off the hug with Kazuto in which she says, "I wish that we could get a better 'family reunion', big brother…" Sailor Celestial's expression becomes deadly serious and she says, "But I have a former friend's butt to kick…again." Sailor Celestial then turns in one direction and everyone looks to see Yuuko, with a powerful dark aura, floating into the sky.

Yuuko says, with a dark plain tone, "I will destroy you."

Sailor Celestial replies, "You are no Ragnarok, Yuuko."

Yuuko responds, with a dark strong tone, "We shall see, Suguha!" Yuuko prepares to attack, but before she could even move, Sailor Celestial was in front of her and Sailor Celestial hit Yuuko with such a punch that she is sent into the ground and hit the ground with a loud 'bang' creating a huge crater in the ground that also shook the whole of the area too.

Rika says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sailor Celestial says, "You know, Yuuko, when I first got my powers, I had cursed them, or I was afraid of them due to all of the damage that people like Kayaba, craving them, have done. Even though I've completely accepted my powers, I'm still afraid, but of my powers, I'm afraid of myself. Hello! I'm the freaking Sailor Scout of Reality here! If this is like an anime or manga, it damn well means that my 'potential' is infinite! That means that I could do anything! Anything! Deep down, I was restraining myself because I was afraid of what I can do! Absolute power absolutely corrupts, you know? I could break something and break someone, but you just gave me a chance to really cut loose! You've still got some of my power in you! That means that I can really show what a Valkyrie Sailor Scout…No, what I can really do!" Yuuko charges in, turning her right cybernetic arm into a blade, and tries to slash at Sailor Celestial, but she easily avoids the attack and with one 'quick draw', she shatters her cybernetic arm, again, with one swipe using one of her swords. Sailor Celestial then hits Yuuko right in the chin with a Superman-style punch that causes a shockwave so powerful that it creates a massive crater at Sailor Celestial's feet while sending Yuuko rocketing into the sky at supersonic speeds since multiple sonic booms are heard as Yuuko is sent into outer space, pretty much literally!

Plenty of the others are shocked and Sailor Venus says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Yolei says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "I believe that 'yes way' is term since she is going close to…Mach three and climbing higher in speed and distance!"

There are gasps of shock and Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "Whoa!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Lesson: Do not piss her off…EVER!"

Rika says, with a winch, "That has got to hurt."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "But something tells me that's not going to keep her down for long."

Sailor Celestial says, "You would win that bet, Sakura." As if on cue, Yuuko teleports in and she shows that she is suffering major damage to the cybernetics in her face, but they are regenerating themselves. However, the damage isn't bad enough to hide the EXTREME anger and rage in her face as she looks at Sailor Celestial with great hatred and anger in which she is covered in a dark aura.

Yuuko says, in a VERY dangerous angered tone and enraged snarl on her expression, "I will destroy you and your precious family and friends will watch as I rip you apart."

Sailor Celestial responds, plainly, "I already told you: Don't count on it. I've already regains most of my energies that you have stolen and I'm stronger than ever. It's over, Yuuko. But let me knock that point home into that metallic head of yours!" Yuuko growls and she prepares to attack only to gasp out in pain as Sailor Celestial zips over to her where she rams her fist into her waist in which, due to the sheer power, creates a shockwave that shatters windows off of buildings in a several block radius and shakes the whole of the city!

Davis yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Celestial glares at Yuuko and she says, with an angered snarl, "You have become truly pathetic, Yuuko. You aren't worth staining my blades!" Before Yuuko could respond, Sailor Celestial unleashes a series of ruthless blows, punches and kicks, that send Yuuko reeling in which the sounds, the loud 'booms' and 'bangs', are heard from miles due to the sheer power. Yuuko gasps and grunts in pure pain with her face twisted in the same look of pain and agony as Sailor Celestial's EXTREMELY powerful blows damage her current physical form more and more. Soon after, one powerful kick sends her flying, backflipping as she does, for about several dozen miles in which she manages to stop herself! Yuuko gains an enraged expression on her pained face as her body repairs/heals itself from Sailor Celestial brutal assault and as Yuuko looks at her, feeling of pure rage and fury fill her mind, causing her to give an inhuman and unearthly roar of power as an intense and powerful 'dark aura' surrounds her.

Yolei asks, "Now, what is she up to?"

TK says, "Something tells me that we are going to find out, Yolei."

MagnaAngemon says, "There is a powerful dark aura surrounding her. Her rage and fury are fueling her power." Sailor Celestial doesn't even flinch from the immense 'dark power' being unleashed by Yuuko in which Sailor Celestial surrounds herself in a powerful and intense rainbow aura, but soon enough, both powerful auras shake the WHOLE of Tokyo with the intensity of a high level earthquake!

Rika asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Their powers, especially Celestial's new power, are so huge that they are shaking the whole of Tokyo itself if not the whole of Japan!"

Sailor Pluto yells out to Sailor Saturn, "Firefly, shield now!" Sailor Saturn gives a look of surprise, but she quickly creates a powerful shield that's reinforced in strength by Sailor Pluto. As if on cue, Yuuko and Sailor Celestial charge at each other and when they collide, they create a massive explosion of light that can be seen deep in space, forcing our heroes and heroines to close their eyes due to the intensity and a shockwave that's so strong that the whole of Japan with great fury in which the non-powered members of our heroes and heroines have to be kept on their feet by those that have special powers.

Ken yells out, stunned, "Such power!"

Omnimon shouts out, shocked, "Incredible!" When the shockwaves subside and the light fades away, allowing everyone to see again, they look to find Yuuko and Sailor Celestial in a deadly close range and unarmed combat battle through plenty would agree that it was a stretch to say that where it can be said to be a one-sided pummeling with Sailor Celestial beating Yuuko. Yuuko tries to count, but Sailor Celestial easily blocks and/or dodges Yuuko's assaults much to Yuuko's frustration and range. She turns her cybernetic arm into an energy cannon and attempts to blast Sailor Celestial, but Sailor Celestial easily kicks her arm up and sending the blast into space. Sailor Celestial then grabs onto Yuuko's head and she screams out as Sailor Celestial blasts her with a powerful electrical shock with enough 'punch' that makes Yuuko's form start to smoke, but Yuuko screams out in pain again as Sailor Celestial unleashes a firestorm on her. Sailor Celestial then hits Yuuko with icicle spears that are even harder than steel and 'blades of wind energy' that cut deep into Yuuko's form. Yuuko, getting more and more enraged, tries to counterattack, but not only is Yuuko slower and weaker than Sailor Celestial, Yuuko's fury blinds her causing Yuuko's attacks to get more and more sloppy with Sailor Celestial easily countering. At one point, Sailor Celestial lands a gut punch so powerful that the shockwaves create a crater of significant size on the ground and several buildings, who already had their windows destroyed earlier, collapse into rubble through no one got her since the buildings were completely abandoned earlier due to the crisis. Yuuko then gains a powerful dark aura and Sailor Celestial teleports out of the way as Yuuko roars out as her dark aura causes her to gain even greater strength somehow. Yuuko then charges at Sailor Celestial, who is still glowing with a powerful rainbow aura, in which Sailor Celestial charges right back and when the two of them clash with their fists, they create another bright explosion of light, forcing the others to close their eyes, and when the others are able to open their eyes, they are shocked to see a massive 'warp' in space-time, in the form of a dark violet and rainbow 'aurora', covering a massive portion of sky with where Yuuko and the reborn Sailor Celestial were clashes just a moment ago.

Matt yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Joe asks, confused, "What is that?"

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor, "It is a 'warp' in the fabric of time and space. The clash of their powers is warping the fabric of reality!"

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "Are you kidding?"

Sailor Uranus says, "If this is a joke, I'm not laughing." Inside of the space-time warp, Sailor Celestial is surprised by this turn of event, but her 'danger sense' quickly alerts her to trouble and she easily dodge an assault of energy beams from Yuuko.

Yuuko gives a dark snarl and she tells Sailor Celestial, with a dark angered tone, "I will destroy you!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a deadly serious tone, "I don't see that happening, Yuuko. There has been already enough death! It has to stop and it WILL stop NOW!" Sailor Celestial roars out as she gathers her power and she creates two powerful meteors, equal to the size of Earth's moon, right behind her causing Yuuko to give a completely flabbergasted look, a rare expression for her, on her face in which Sailor Celestial roars out as she unleashes the moon-sized meteors right behind her. Somehow, they are coming in fast and Yuuko unleashes powerful attacks, but they don't scratch the immense meteors as they slam into her causing an Earth-DESTROYING level explosion, but it is contained within the 'warp' in the fabric space-time/reality, however, the force shatters the 'warp' in a massive explosion of light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes once more, and when they are able to open them, at the time that blinding light fades, everyone looks to see the smoking and greatly damaged form of Yuuko slam into the ground with a massive 'thud' creating a deep imprint of herself in the concrete as well as a ton of spiderweb cracking all over the ground for a good distance around!

On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial, not having a scratch on her, floats down to the ground, while Yuuko, her cyborg body struggling to repair herself in which the MAJOR damage to form is showing, in which she says, with a grunt, "No…I won't stop…until I…!"

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Give it up already!" Yuuko looks at Sailor Moon and she says, annoyed, "This isn't about your brother or your family and you know it! This is about you, Yuuko! You are blaming Celestial and I for all of your woes since you can't handle the truth! The truth is…this is your fault! You are the fiend that you are because of you! Because you couldn't let it go! Let go of your useless and stupid revenge! If you truly cared for your family, you would have stopped long ago! Just admit it, Yuuko! You don't give anything about your family! You only care about yourself!"

Sailor Moon's words causes something to 'snap' within Yuuko and she screams out, in an inhuman voice, **"YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"** Just then Yuuko is surrounded in a column of dark violet energy, her eyes lose their pupils, and dark violet beams of 'light' burst from her eyes, ears, and mouth causing quite a few of the others to get a bit nervous.

Sailor Celestial says, a bit nervously and annoyed, "Oh, great."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, annoyed, "Way to go, Meatball Head! Have you forgotten basics of combating evil villains? Including the fact of not pissing off the murdering insane psychopath?!"

Tai says, "I don't like the look of this!" Yuuko gives an inhuman roar as she 'morphs' and transforms into what looks like a black version of Machinedramon, who is much larger than the original Machinedramon, about three times as large/tall and sporting four cannons instead of the two that Machinedramon usually has.

Keiko asks, shocked and fearful, "What is that?"

Sailor Charon says, "That's the true form of Yuuko now. The true form of the fiend that she truly is."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Yuuko…"_

Sailor Charon shouts out, "Celestial!" Sailor Celestial turns only to catch her digivice in her free hand and Sailor Charon tells Sailor Celestial, "A gift from Mirei."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Yeah." Sailor Celestial shouts out, pushing a button her digivice, "Agumon! Lunamon! Realize!" Just then Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon come out of the digivice in streams of data.

They gasp in shock and Agumon (Tamer) asks, shocked, "Boss?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yep."

Lunamon says, "But I…We…"

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Yuuko, "I'll explain later. Right now, I need your help." Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon yelp at the sight of Yuuko, in her 'Black Machinedramon form' and Sailor Celestial says, "DNA Charge! Overdrive!" Sailor Celestial sends energy into her digivice which sends energy into her two Digimon partners.

**Double Warp Digivolution**

"**Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to…ShineGreymon!"**

"**Lunamon Double Warp Digivolve to…Dianamon!"**

**End Double Warp Digivolution**

With the end of the Digivolution, ShineGreymon and Dianamon stood in place of Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon and ShineGreymon says, "It is you, boss! I know your DNA charge anywhere!"

Dianamon says, "You truly have returned to us!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Like I said, I'll explain later! It is time to clobber that freak!"

Yuuko roars out, her voice becoming fiendish, **"SUGUHA!"** Soon after, a black 'mist' comes from Yuuko's new form in which the 'mist' forms into various monsters and not just any monsters. These are the field and floor bosses from floating castle of Aincrad: The death game of Sword Art Online.

Yolei yells out, shocked, "Not them again!"

TK says, "I think that those would represent Yuuko's 'yokai'."

Tai says, "That's a good way of putting it, TK." Yuuko, in her 'Black Machinedramon form', gives out a powerful inhuman roar that shakes the whole of the city of Tokyo from the power that her roar gives out.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "What are we waiting for?! Take her down now!" Soon after, as if on cue, Yuuko and her legion of monsters based on the bosses of SAO charge right for our heroes and heroines.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

Without needing another word, our Sailor Scouts charge in with an all-out assault with Sailor Jupiter landing a powerful punch that sends Yuuko crashing through a building, she roars out as she emerges from the smoke and dust and unleashes a barrage with her four cannons, but they are easily countered by a barrage of attacks from the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Jupiter slams Yuuko on the forehead with a hammer blow and she then gets hit on the left side of her head by a powerful kick from Sailor Uranus which sends her crashing into another buildings which collapses on impact. Yuuko emerges with an inhuman roar and lashes out with her inhuman claws, but Sailor Orion unleashes a barrage of energy arrows that damages the claw while Sailor Mars bombards Yuuko with a powerful series of flames. But then SAO boss style monsters leap in to attack the Sailor Scout group of our heroes and heroines.

Sakura shouts out, "Forgetting about someone? Time to take you freaks down!" Sakura, coming down from the sky somehow, rockets down on a monster that looks exactly like floor boss of the tenth floor of SAO: Kagachi the Samurai Lord. Sakura slams her fist down on Kagachi and with one massive super-strength punch, Kagachi literally explodes into dark violet pixels.

Naruto yells out, moving his hands into a familiar hand sign, "Yeah, let's rock!" Just then a ton of smoke appears around Naruto and a massive legion of his Shadow Clones, via his **Multi-Shadow Cone Jutsu**, appears in which they leap out to counter the attack of the massive mount of SAO boss style monsters where they immediately grab the legs of Bullbous Brow, the field boss of the second floor of Aincrad, and knock him to the ground with a mighty 'crash'!

Sailor Sun yells out, "Above!" Just then The Storm Griffin, the floor boss of floor twelve of SAO, flies in and attacks in which Sailor Uranus creates a wyvern of wind energy that slams causing the massive griffin to fall out of the fly and crash into the ground below with a mighty 'crash'.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Hit her hard and fast! Take her down now!"

Sailor Venus yells out, "You got it, girlfriend!" Sailor Venus uses her energy chains to bind Yuuko's feet and a powerful hammer kick from Sailor Jupiter sends her face-first into the ground, but Yuuko roars out as she breaks free of the bindings in which she sends Sailor Jupiter into the building with a powerful backhand before unleashing a powerful barrage with her cannons that hits Sailor Pluto, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Uranus sending them into the side of skyscrapers with powerful 'blasts' when they hit.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Pluto! Nebula! Uranus!"

"**Glorious Burst!**"

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

"**Position Laser!**"

However, Yuuko's cannons are destroyed by ShineGreymon, Omnimon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with their attacks.

Davis shouts out, "Way to go!"

Tai yells out, excitedly, "Nice one, Omnimon!" But the Digimon are then swarm by the floor bosses of the second floor of Aincrad, Nato the Colonel Taurus, Baran the General Taurus, and Asterius the Taurus King, but Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy comes and using her Tenseigan power, she creates multiple spears created from Yin-Yang power that spear the three boss monster causing them to give bull-like roar as they are destroyed.

ShineGreymon says, "Thanks!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "It is no trouble at all!" On the meanwhile, Yuuko's cannon then start to regenerate, but she is then hit by a lot of icicle spears from Sailor Mercury and speared in the chest by Sailor Saturn in which Yuuko roars out in pain as her metallic chest starts to rot due to Sailor Saturn's power, however, Yuuko strikes back with a shockwave that sends Sailor Saturn flying into a car causing the roof to collapse from the sheer impact of Sailor Saturn's form.

Sailor Neptune says, worriedly, "Firefly!" Sailor Neptune then sees Yuuko about to attack her, but she takes out her Aqua Mirror.

"**Shine Aqua Reflection!**"

Sailor Neptune then uses a more powerful version of her **Shine Aqua Illusion** attack in which Yuuko's attack is reflected at her at double the strength causing Yuuko to fall over, but she gets back up with another inhuman metallic roar as another powerful dark violet aura surrounds her as she then turns into dark violet 'mist' that goes into An Incarnation of the Radius, the original boss monster for the one-hundred and final floor of Aincrad developed for SAO which our heroes and heroines faced at the Keyblade Graveyard casing it eyes to turn from red to dark violet as well as get surrounded by a dark violet aura.

TK says, nervously, "That's not good." Yuuko, now 'inhabiting' the form of An Incarnation of the Radius, turns towards Sailor Celestial and she gives an inhuman siren-like wail as she swings the massive crimson sword in one of her hands right at Sailor Celestial!

Kazuto yells out, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, worriedly, "Watch out!" However, before the sword even touches her, Sailor Celestial grabs the sides of the sword with her hands and stops it in its tracks through the shock of the sudden stop causing a shockwave that greatly cracks the ground below where she is floating. Sailor Celestial doesn't look like she is struggle against the sword while Yuuko, in her current form, is struggling to bring down the sword on Sailor Celestial, however, the sword doesn't move an inch! Just then Sailor Celestial rips the massive sword from Yuuko's hand, jabs the bottom of the hilt into her waist so hard that she is stunned from the blow of the impact, and Sailor Celestial then swings the massive sword causing one side of the sword to bash into the left side of Yuuko's head causing her to fall down to the ground with a mighty 'crash'! With one mighty roar and flinging the massive sword like tissue paper, Sailor Celestial flings the immense sword, which as tall as around a seven story building, into space at beyond escape velocity speeds!

Plenty of the others are stunned and Mimi says, stunned, "Wow."

Sora says, with a nod and stunned expression, "That's one way of saying it, Mimi." However, Sailor Celestial then ducks from an axe thrown by Illfang the Kobold Lord, the first floor boss, in which it then draws out its nodachi, but Sailor Star gets in its way.

Sailor Star says, seriously, "Not now and not even again!" Sailor Star then uses an eleven-strike OSS known as **Mother's Rosario**, taught to her by Yuuki, and Illfang out from the powerful assault that destroys him nearly instantly. But then, soon afterwards, the infamous Skull Reaper, the deadly boss of Floor 75 of SAO, appears to slash at Sailor Star, however, Sailor Moon, wielding her two swords, blocks the attacks from Skull Reaper's blade-like arms/hands.

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "This ends now!" Sailor Moon then unleashes **Starburst Stream**, the 16-strike Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, in which she slices apart Skull Reaper into pieces, but Yuuko manages to get to her feet and unleashes a powerful laser beam with Sailor Nebula and Sailor Galaxy barely managing to block it. Yuuko then jabs its spear towards them, but then Imperialdramon Fighter Mode undergoes its Mode Change Digivolution becoming Imperialdramon Paladin Mode where he blocks the sword with his Omni Sword where he then forces Yuuko back for a moment.

"**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**"

Soon after, Yuuko is then plastered by a pair of massive shuriken made of wind chakra energy that slam into her with terrific force that causes Yuuko to give out siren-like inhuman wail as she stumble backwards. Sakura, being helped into the air by Sailor Galaxy, drops down on Yuuko's head and hits her in the forehead with her **Heavenly Kick of Pain** attack that's so powerful that it greatly cracks the ground around Yuuko's currently massive feet as well as leave a small indent in her forehead. Immediately, Sakura is then picked up by Sailor Galaxy soon afterwards.

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

Around the same time, MagnaAngemon unleashes his most powerful attack and when the massive gate opens up, the remaining SAO boss monsters are sucked into the gate which soon closes and leaves no trace of the 'allies' that Yuuko 'created'. On the meanwhile, Yuuko stumbles backwards and summons a gigantic white tree to heal herself.

Sailor Star says, "Don't let her heal herself! Destroy the tree!" Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts and Digimon attack the tree and destroy it immediately causing Yuuko's attempt to heal to fail. Davis, in his 'Light Hawk form', creates a spear that slams into one of Yuuko's eyes causing her to give another inhuman howl of pain. Dianamon then slashes Yuuko in the waist and then Sailor Star flies where she attacks Yuuko's machine chest with rapid fire **Linears** in which with one final attack, Yuuko's 'form' shatters into data pixels in which her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' form is revealed.

Sailor Star shouts out, "Now!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial zip past Sailor Star and the two of them charged at Yuuko with their swords, aiming directly for the broach on her chest, and Yuuko tried to shield herself, but Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's attack strike home and Yuuko roars out as their sword impale the Dark Broach causing it to crack in which energy starts to pour out of it.

Yuuko grunts out, "This won't…stop me…Suguha…I will survive…I have to…"

Sailor Celestial says, "And if you do, I…We will be waiting for you, Yuuko!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "Always remember that!" Yuuko screams out as the Dark Broach explodes as it is destroyed and Yuuko is seemly vaporized with it.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

With the end of Yuuko, Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon fly as dark rainbow energy comes from the smoke and dust of the explosion in which Sailor Celestial's broach glows as the dark rainbow energy becomes 'bright rainbow energy' in which Sailor Celestial absorbs it.

Sailor Moon says, "The last of your power that Yuuko had."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Back where it belongs." Soon afterwards, our heroes and heroines reassemble together in which Naruto and Kazuto hug Sailor Celestial, knowing that she is the one and true Sailor Celestial returned from the grave.

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial tells Kazuto, with a warm smile, "I know, big brother." When Sailor Celestial looks at Naruto, he kisses her right on the lips causing Sailor Celestial to widely blush, but she returns the kiss while Kazuto gives a quite annoyed look at Naruto.

Rika says, "By the way, you look a bit different."

Keiko asks, looking at Yggdrasil, "And what is with the huge dragon?"

Yggdrasil says, **"I am Yggdrasil. And I am Sailor Celestial's Valkyrie partner."**

Sailor Venus asks, "Valkyrie partner?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "I am surprised that you are the first to gain your partner, my princess, and achieved your true Valkyrie Sailor Scout form."

Plenty of the others look in shock and Sailor Uranus asks, "Wait! TRUE Valkyrie Sailor Scout form?"

Yggdrasil says, **"More like COMPLETED Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, Sailor Uranus. All of you are Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with armor and power of the Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers, but you are INCOMPLETE Valkyrie Sailor Scouts and you can't get your true Valkyrie powers until you awaken your 'partner steeds' that every Valkyrie Sailor Scout has. My partner has awoken me and has gained her completed Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers in the form of Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout form."**

Sailor Jupiter asks, "ARK Valkyrie Sailor Scout form?!"

Sailor Mars says, looking at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "Leave to you, two, to 'raise the bar' again."

Sailor Moon says, nervously while rubbing her helmet and hair, "It isn't like we do that on purpose."

Tai says, with a grin, "I don't think that there is a question on who Sailor Celestial is now."

Sailor Charon says, "Yes, you are right. The true Sailor Celestial has returned from the great beyond and there is no question on who she is."

Keiko asks, "But how?"

Yggdrasil puts a buddle in his arms on the ground and ShineGreymon asks, "What's that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's the body of Elysium. You know her as 'the Soldier of Reality', the masked version of me with the energy blasts."

Sailor Moon asks, "Elysium?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "She transferred all of her memories and all of my powers that she kept inside of her for safe keeping to make sure that Yuuko or anyone else doesn't tap into any more of my powers and energies while she was posing as me, sis. She is a…an advanced AI given some kind of 'energy body' and her job was to protect the 'legacy' of the Lunarian royal family. Namely you and me and I'll give you a guess on who created her."

Sailor Moon asks, realizing the answer, "Wait! You mean…?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah. Him."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "You mean…Kayaba?"

Sailor Celestial nods her head and Rika yells out, "Hold up! He always tried to destroy every time that you fought him!"

Yolei asks, with a nod, "And now, he created something to revive you from the dead?! What the heck?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I wish that I had time to explain, but right now, for one thing, I'm back and Yuuko is done."

Sailor Moon asks, "Then is it over?"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "No way, sis. Yuuko is done, but this madness with this 'Real Account Incident' isn't. We need to get to Real Account headquarters and end this now."

Sailor Mercury says, "I've already sent the data that Sailor Celestial gave to me to the Ministry."

Davis shouts out, "Then what are we waiting for?!" Sailor Celestial then goes over to two of her counterparts, Sailor C and the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', with Sailor C supporting the injured 'Armored Sailor Celestial', whose armor is seriously damaged and her helmet is down, showing a teenaged young lady with brown hair in two buns and jade green eyes.

Sailor Celestial tells her 'armored counterpart', "I'm shocked that you did this."

Sailor Celestial's 'armored counterpart' responds, "Someone had to fill the void. And I'm still a bit miffed since you gave an impossible task. How can one exceed a TRUE HERO? And don't give your humility right now. I…" The 'armored counterpart' to Sailor Celestial then looks at Sailor C and she says, "WE held the line for you, now, it is time for you to get back to work."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smile, "You got that right."

As our heroes and heroines start head off on their mission, Sailor C says, "Well, that settles that. She IS the one true Sailor Celestial."

The 'Armored Sailor Celestial' responds, "You know it, girlfriend." As our heroes and heroines continue with their mission, Naruto, Kazuto, and Sailor Moon smiling knowing that the real Sailor Celestial is back and alive and well.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

Right now, we find Midori Kirigaya, Suguha's mother and Kazuto adoptive mother/aunt, walking through the walls of her workplace. It has been a hard month for her. Around a month ago, her daughter, Suguha AKA Sailor Celestial, died in the battle against Ragnarok and her identity as a superheroine was revealed to the world in which she buried her daughter in a special tomb in the Moon Kingdom ruins. Afterwards, she learned that someone managed to get into the tomb and steal her daughter's body, preserved in a special see-through coffin with an 'energy field' that stopped all natural 'degradation' of the body, in which Suguha's body and her coffin were moved into a new tomb. But then around half-a-month after Suguha's death, four people declaring that they were her daughter AKA Sailor Celestial appeared and she found out from Kazuto and the others that Suguha's body was removed from the coffin as well as the tomb this time. She hoped that the meant that the impossible happened and her daughter returned to life, but talking those closest to Suguha other than Kazuto and herself as well as Kazuto made her feel otherwise. She is trying to remain strong for her adoptive son/nephew, but it has been hard ever since SAO started with Kazuto being trapped in SAO, Suguha going after him three months before SAO ended, finding out that your daughter was one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse in which you knew all along that she had an 'alien heritage', and finally, Suguha's death and the four 'doppelgangers' taking her place as Sailor Celestial.

Right now, she is passing by a television that's showing a news report and the male reporter on the screen says, "It has been a roller coaster, but it looks like what's being called the 'second SAO' is coming to its final conclusion. The president of Real Account has been arrested with evidence naming him as one of the organizers of this 'scheme' through the location of the mysterious 'Marble', the person based on Real Account's mascot, is unknown. The surviving players have been assembled and sent to 'safe house' through for their sake, this location is being kept secret for this moment. Thanks to the efforts of the Sailor Scouts and their allies, this latest 'incident' to ravage our city during the past month looks to be resolved." The male reporter says, with a smile, "And on a happier note, what is also being resolved is who is the real Sailor Celestial. It turns out that it is NONE of the four 'doppelgangers' that came to take her place. Earlier today, a FIFTH Sailor Celestial has appeared and she has been confirmed by the Sailor Scouts as well as her own brother as the ONE TRUE Sailor Celestial." Midori gasps in shock and drops the stuff that she was holding in her hands in which she looks at the television where it is displaying a live video of Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Suguha.

Kazuto is then shown on the screen and he then says, with a happy smile, "Yes, I can assure that I am ABSOUTELY certain that this is my sister, Suguha, alive and well. And I can't describe how happy I am that she is back."

Suguha is then shown on screen and she says, with a smile, "It has been a wild roller coaster for the past month. I know that I caused a lot of 'trouble' for my big brother, my mom, my dad, and all of my friends. To be really honest, I can't really explain on how I came back from the freaking grave! It is very…complicated. Right now, I just want to try to get back into my life and right now, there are a lot of people that I need to reunite with."

Midori says, shocked beyond belief, "Suguha…my girl…my baby…" Midori then starts to faint in which several co-workers catch her.

One of them yells out, "Midori-san!"

Another one says, "Don't blame her. I mean, you find out that your superheroine daughter has been brutally killed saving the world from an evil monster, you bury her, find out four people are pretending to be her, and now, you just found out that superheroine daughter that just died around month ago has just come back from the dead!" Plenty of Midori's co-workers nod their heads in agreement as the reporter tells the 'stats' about Suguha's 'doppelgangers' and what 'conditions' they are in now.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Tenbi Academy**_

Within Tenbi Academy, the principal of Tenbi Academy, Minori Rokujou, a young woman with long dark purple hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, brown eyes, and wearing an orange like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and wears slippers in which it shows her gorgeous and strong female frame and shows her I-cup female chest through not in an obscene manner, looks to see Gen Tagayshi, a man with spiky orange hair tied with a white headband, dark blue-black eyes, and who is the 'Maken-smith' of the Academy, walking towards her.

Minori asks, "So, you found a way in?"

Gen says, shaking his head, "Nope." Gen then looks behind Minori, sees something that makes his eyes widen, and he says, pointing out the window, "But I think THEY can." Minori turns behind her and she nearly falls out of her chair as the Sailor Scouts, including the new Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, are floating outside of her window. When they are let into Minori's office as principal, Gen says, with a smirk, "I knew that you were the real deal."

Sailor Celestial says, "I want to thank you all for taking care of me while I was…not up to snuff."

Minori says, with a grin, "No problem! Who could say that they helped a famous hero that died and just came back from the dead back to her feet? No one!"

Sailor Celestial asks, nervously, "Do you have to be so graphic?"

Gen says, "That's Minori for you, Celestial-dono. Anyway, been seeing your work on television. Nice."

Sailor Celestial says, rubbing her head, "Just doing my job."

Minori says, excitedly, "Yeah! In a real awesome kick butt way! I would love to have you in my school…as a teacher!"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Not my thing, Minori-dono."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Anyway, we're here because Celestial says that this is the place that she first remembers being at when she first 'woke up'."

Gen says, with a nod, "Yeah. Two of our students found her while she was wandering the school ground and we were shocked to find her. We ran a few DNA tests and while they weren't made for someone like her, I had a friend test her power levels. Since this school teaches a form of magic, we figured that our technology could make sure that she was the real deal by trying to detect her power. And boy, she delivered. While her powers were being 'suppressed' due to someone or something tapping into her energies, her powers were off the scale! That convinced me that she was the real deal since she was the Sailor Scout of Reality and I figured that someone like her would have mad power levels."

Sailor Celestial says, "When I finally remembered who I was and I could feel that Gen was right. Someone was accessing my powers and I had figured that my 'doppelgangers' had something to do with that."

Sailor Pluto says, "And you were right. Elysium and Yuuko, via the Dark Broach, were tapping into your powers as Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, "It was a good thing that they only tapped into my Sailor Scout powers and not my Etherion."

Sailor Pluto says, "Thankfully, only you and Naruto can contain Etherion within your bodies."

Sailor Uranus says, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that other people can't control Etherion. Remember Arfoire? I rather not think of Yuuko with Etherion."

Sailor Celestial says, "No damn kidding."

Gen says, changing the subject, "Anyway, you must be here about the underground facility that I found."

Sailor Venus asks, "Underground facility?'

Gen says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "It must be the place that helped revive you."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Can you show us, Gen-san?"

Minori says, "Of course he will! Move it! Chop! Chop!"

Gen says, "Whatever." Gen says, "Follow me." The others nod their heads and they started follow Gen to find the facility that helped Sailor Celestial in her revival.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Heading back to Tokyo's Juuban District, we find ourselves within Cherry Hill Temple, which is Raye Hino's/Sailor Mars' home as well, where we find Suguha looking at recently built shrine.

Raye tells Suguha, "This was made to dedicate to the victims of our…more like yours and Meatball Head's battle with Ragnarok."

Suguha says, solemnly, "Yeah, I wasn't the only one to die that day."

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…"

Suguha says, "Big brother, I think…No, I know what it truly has to be have 'survivor's guilt'. All these people died either because they got caught in the crossfire of that fiend's rampage or trying to save others as we tried to do. They fell as I did and yet, I get a second chance."

Amara tells Suguha, "If you want to honor them, then you make your life mean something." Suguha looks at Amara and she adds in, "And you make sure that you live your life to the fullest the way that you want as well."

Michelle asks, with a sly smile, "Much like how you do, Amara-chan."

Amara tells Michelle, annoyed, "Michelle!" Hotaru gives a giggle at Amara's embarrassment.

Kazuto tells Suguha, "That aside, Amara has a point, Sugu."

Asuna tells Suguha, with a nod, "It is a miracle that you returned to us."

Ami says, nodding her head in agreement, "The regeneration matrix that was used was made to heal even fatal wounds as long as the person was still alive. It wasn't meant to revive the dead. Due to your powers as Sailor Celestial and the remaining energies in your body mixed with the chemicals in the chamber so perfectly that it regenerated your body at a cellular level restoring you back to life."

Trista says, "Add to the fact that your star seed remained in your body even after you 'expired' and you escaped the limbo that your spirit remained in to reconnect with your rejuvenated body. The physical and spiritual aspects matching up so perfectly is close to one in a billion chance at least."

Yolei says, "Basically, it is a miracle that you revived, Suguha."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I get it. But now, people all over the world think that I'm some kind of deity or 'avatar' of deities now with cults from all religions from all over the world think so or they think that I'm some kind of 'sign' of the end of the world."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Well, coming back from the dead will do that for you."

Suguha says, looking at Serena, "And now, both Serena and I have our identities exposed. Everyone and their dog knows that Suguha Kirigaya and Sailor Celestial are the same person and the same with Serena and Sailor Moon with the fact that it is known that Serena is the niece of Kayaba."

Serena says, with a solemn sigh, "Don't remind me."

Lita says, "If that ass wasn't already in jail, I would beat his butt already for causing Serena so much heartache and headaches."

Mina says, with a smile, "Well, Serena's mom and Sammy are safe."

Serena says, solemnly, "Yeah, but even if our home wasn't damaged, we can't go back since those people that can't let SAO go will attack them there and my dad stubbornly remains at his job."

Darien tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Your father is tough man, Meatball Head. It isn't surprising that since he is a magazine editor and that means that he was once a reporter."

Raye says, with a sigh, "Yeah. And you know how reporters are. They are tough, stubborn, or both at the same time in which I think that your dad qualifies as 'both'."

Serena says, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Kazuto says, "We'll survive and continue on."

Rika says, with a grin, "We always do."

Naruto says, with a nod of his head, "Believe it!" Suguha looks at her friends, family, and loved ones causing her to smile at them and she nods her head in which she gives a small prayer to the shrine dedicated to the victims of the battle against Ragnarok before leaving with the others.

_**Early May 2026, ALO**_

Inside of the virtual world of Alfheim Online, ALO for short, we find ourselves within Swilvane, home city of the Sylph players, and appearing in the city is none other than Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, in which she looks around causing to see the floating land masses of Svart Alfheim causing Leafa to smile. Leafa's wings then spread and she takes flight towards Svart Alfheim. Inside of Svart Alfheim, she is in the main player city of Ryne and she goes into Agil's shop where she is then tackled by Strea.

Strea yells out, "Leafa-chan!"

Leafa says, with a yelp, "H-Hi, Strea." Leafa gasps for air as Strea hugs her quite 'tightly' to say the least as our heroes and heroines come along with Rain, Seven, Yuuki, and Yui, in her pixie form, with them.

Kirito says, nervously, "Easy, Strea. Sugu…Leafa needs a bit of air."

Strea let's go of Leafa and when Leafa gets to her feet, Yui says, flying around her, "Auntie Leafa, I've missed you so much!"

Yui hugs Leafa's right cheek and Leafa says, with a smile, "It has been a while, Yui-chan."

Yuuki hugs Leafa and she says, excitedly, "This is so awesome! I've missed you, Leafa-chan!"

Leafa gently hugs Yuuki and she says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Yuuki-chan."

Strea gives a pout and Rain says, with a warm smile, "Welcome back, Leafa-chan."

Kirito says, with a warm smile, "Welcome back, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a warm smile, "I'm glad to be back, big brother."

Klein says, excitedly, "Okay, everyone! Let's have a welcome back party for Leafa!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Agil sighs at this and Leafa giggles as she goes with everyone to celebrate Leafa's return to ALO.

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Tokyo**_

On the rooftops of Tokyo, Sailor Charon looks over the city while Ryu Hayabusa walks over to her.

Ryu says, "Hope returns to the world once more."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "With the revival of Princess Selene, the light of the universe begins to shine brightly once more."

Ryu says, "However, the time that she was 'gone' allowed darkness to get stronger."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "Yes. The balance has yet to be fully restored and I fear that the worst is yet to come."

_**Early May 2026, Japan, Unknown location**_

Within a room, there is a massive flat-screen television where there is a news report being shown with a young female reporter reporting on the news with the words 'Real Account Aftermath' in front of her on the screen.

The reporter says, "Hello, everyone. If you are joining us, we are continuing our special report on the aftermath of what is being called the infamous 'Second Sword Art Online'. What is known as 'The Real Account Incident'. Ten thousand people, somehow, had their minds digitized via their smartphones or other electronics without the use of anything similar to Full-Dive VR and forced into a sadistic 'death game' as wicked and as evil as Sword Art Online itself. However, unlike Sword Art Online, the losers of that 'death game' not only die, but anyone 'linked' to them via still unknown means. The accounts vary as the casualties numbers are still not exact, but it is believed that around FIFTEEN THOUSAND people have lost their lives, directly and indirectly, namely those that are 'linked' to the 'death game's players' or those that died due to the 'chaos' caused by all of the deaths in the 'real world', with many suffering injuries. A death toll that's around FOUR to FIVE times higher than the infamous SAO Incident which is enhanced due to the fact that these horrible deaths happened in a matter of just days rather than months and years like in SAO. This horrific event happened in just weeks after Ragnarok, the infamous event that devastated Tokyo when a creature, similar to the infamous Doomsday creature in the American DC manga, rampaged through Tokyo, killing around three hundred people and injuring thousand with one of those casualties being young Suguha Kirigaya, who the world knows as the legendary Sailor Celestial, who gave her life to stop the rampage of the monster." After the reporter is silent for a second, she says, "Speaking of, due to this story being connected to what happened with this incident, we are recounting events where it is a known fact that a few weeks after Sailor Celestial's death at Ragnarok, which parallels a known famous event in American manga history, four people claiming to be dead heroine reborn appeared."

Just then images of Sailor Celestial's doppelgangers appears on the television screen and a male voice in the background says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Another voice, a female one, says, in an annoyed tone, "Silence."

Back at the television, the reporter says, "One in an armored battle suit, much like the famous Iron Man of Marvel or Steel of DC, shaped like the fallen heroine, a clone of the said heroine, which has been confirmed by doctors, scientists, and the Sailor Scouts themselves, a brutal masked version, and a cyborg version of the Sailor Celestial appeared. If this seems similar to what happened to a certain hero in American fiction, you would be correct since it has been confirmed that the 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' is an imposter and in fact, an enemy of the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Celestial, which all this is a blatant attempt to smear the heroines' good name, especially, confirmed by the Sailor Scouts, as one of the masterminds of the Real Account Incident along with the mysterious Marble, a villain based on Real Account's mascot, and Masahide Eniguma, the president of Real Account." The reporter than smiles and she says, "However, Masahide Eniguma has been taken into custody along with his personal assistant, revealed to be complicit in this horrific crime, by the Sailor Scouts and their allies along with none other than the REAL Sailor Celestial." The image of the television screen shows the real Sailor Celestial, Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, shaking hands with police officers and other 'civil service personal' with the words on the screen changing to say 'End of the Celestials' Era: Sailor Celestial Lives!' As the images on the television returns to a live image of the reporter, she than says, in a happy voice, "Yes, if you are just joining us, it has been confirmed that none of the four are the real Sailor Celestial, but a fifth one just appeared and it has been confirmed by family and friends that this one is the true Suguha Kirigaya, who has performed a miracle only seen in fiction and other literature: Revived from death itself! Sailor Celestial does indeed live again! The Sailor Scouts and their allies also confirm that Sailor Celestial, with their aid, has destroy her villainous cyborg doppelganger, but people can't help to wonder how much she is like the infamous Hawk Henshaw, the infamous Cyborg Superman from American fiction, she truly is. Only time will tell."

The male voice in the background then states, nastily, "If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay dead."

The reporter then gains a very serious expression and she says, "Also, what time will tell is the ramifications of what this Incident will do for nation. Not only it is damaging due to the deaths combined those with Ragnarok and Sword Art Online, which end over one year ago, with Japan's ever declining population due to the ever growing life-span of the Japanese people and incredible economic strength of Japan, in this reporter's honest opinion, there is also the ramification of what was found out during Real Account. Most likely, in an attempt to turn public attention away from himself, now former Real Account president, Masahide-san, had publicly revealed Sailor Moon's identity as a young woman known as Serena Tsukino, who will be age twenty this year, but that part isn't too surprising due to Tsukino-san being close friends with Suguha Kirigaya-san and the revelation of her identity as Sailor Celestial during Ragnarok has made it quite obvious, in the minds of MANY people, she must be a Sailor Scout through it is still surprising, due to learning of Serena-san's history, she is the legendary Sailor Moon, loved by many and the most famous Sailor Scout until Sailor Celestial made her appearance around the end of SAO. The true shocker is her bloodline and it has been revealed, as a fact, that Tsukino-san is the NIECE of Akihiko Kayaba!" The reporter than says, "Yes, it has been confirmed. Sailor Moon is the niece of the man that committed the first great 'virtual crime' in the twenty-first century and in history of which all other crimes of this type, especially this recent horror. It is unknown on how Masahide-san got his hands on such information and his complete intentions on reveal said information, but ramifications are indeed grave. Due to the fact that the evidence is undisputable, the administration, especially the 'VR Division' of the Ministry, has admitted that they have hidden the information for what they say is obvious reasoning. In an interview with the former head of the SAO Taskforce, the government organization created to deal with the SAO Incident, Seijirou Kikuoka, had this to say…"

The screen then switches to an 'image' of Seijirou Kikuoka and Seijirou is saying, "On the day of the start of the incident, we found that Tsukino-san, herself, was trapped in SAO on the day of the launch."

There are gasps heard 'off-screen' and a male voice from the television shouts out, "Seijirou-dono, are you saying…?!"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yes, this is the absolute truth. Tsukino-san is a SAO Survivor. She was one of the ten thousand poor souls trapped in the hell that was Sword Art Online." There are gasps of shock and amazement in which Seijirou then says, "It is the reason why Sailor Moon has been missing for two years. She has been fighting in that prison for that whole time. In fact, she has been doing her 'job' as a heroine in that 'place' for that time. It will be in the final report on SAO, but I can tell you that we have many SAO survivor testimony that told of Tsukino-san's bravery, courage, and heroics while trapped in SAO. Not only did she fight in the 'front lines' with the players advancing in the game to get to the top floor to defeat final floor boss, who we know now was Kayaba himself, but she went out of her way, risking her life the whole time, to save the lives of her fellow 'players' from all sorts of dangers that would have taken their lives."

The male voice in the room says, with a sneer, "Says you, you government stooge."

Seijirou says, with a plain tone, "However, that's not the point. Well, it is part of the point, but not the whole point. The main point is why we kept secret the fact that Tsukino-san is a relative to Kayaba and I, as well as the government, believe that it is quite obvious. To be plain and blunt, after a through investigation, talking with Tsukino-san's mother, Ikuko Tsukino, Kayaba's sister, especially, we have determined that they had ABSOLUTELY no idea that he would do this. Kayaba had fooled everyone especially his whole family, parents and all, especially his sister, Ikuko-san and her son and daughter, with the fact that Serena Tsukino-san was so close to him that Kayaba, once, was like a second father to her. In fact, Serena-san was one of the first to get a completed NervGear and actually, a tester for the NervGear itself." More gasps came from the television screen and Seijirou says, "Yes, we have testimony and more that collaborates with this fact. The fact that he trapped a niece that was so close to him, at least from Serena-san's side, makes it certain that they had no idea that he would do this. Thus, the government investigation, like they did with Kayaba's and Ikuko's own parents, have concluded that there was NO 'cooperation' at between Kayaba and ANY MEMBER of his family with SAO. Also, from the limited data, while Tsukino-san was a 'top player' in SAO, she got her 'strength' much the same way as the other players did and we have survivor testimony that agrees with that data whole hardly. However, there are plenty, blinded by anger and rage over the loss that SAO caused them, when it happened, they would have taken their vengeance, no matter how unjustified, against anyone related to Kayaba."

Just then a female voice from the television, obviously a reporter on scene with Seijirou, asks, "Namely Sailor Moon…I mean Tsukino-dono while she is helpless."

Seijirou says, "Correct. While it isn't the only reason, it is the main reason that the information was withheld and it was intended to be withheld for many years to come. As for the reason, I can bluntly say with absolutely certain that the reason is obvious. There are those that, despite getting a form of reputation, will make attempts to get what they feel is 'true justice' despite how unreasonable it is. I can say that, in a way, I can agree with them. People's live can't be measured in yen. However, blood for blood is just doing another wrong to correct a wrong which isn't right…if you forgive the pun. In my words, which I can speak for my colleges, there is only one person to blame for SAO: Akihiko Kayaba, the mastermind behind the horror. His family, especially Serena Tsukino-san, are COMPLETELY INNOCENT…!" But then a male roar of anger is heard and something slams into the television, destroying it.

The female figure in the room screams out, angrily, "Hey, I was still paying for that!"

The male figure says, "Put it on my tab. This will not stand."

The female figure says, "For once, we agree with you."

The male figure says, "Then you know what we are going to do."

The female figure says, "Agreed. Sailor Moon or not, she will pay for what her family did the people that we loved."

The male figure says, "And it will be the one that came back that will be the end of her." As we look over to the source of the voices, we find them looking at what looks like strange crystals glowing with immense power.

_**Early May 2026, Unknown world/universe**_

In another universe, we are inside of some kind of high-tech lab, there is a strange, yet, familiar figure looking at a similar strange crystal to the ones that the figures planning revenge against Sailor Moon as well as a strange, yet, familiar red emerald with an evil smile on his face.

**End Prologue**

And that's the end of the Prologue, everyone. Next up, it will be the first arc of this story, Sword Art Realities, and I think that you get an idea on what that means. However, you must be asking: What is the point of this long prologue? It is to give a 'base' for the plot of the first arc of the story because Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's death and resurrection will play an important role in the developing plot of the first arc as well as serve as the 'foundation' of the first chapter of the story's first arc. Basically to say why is everything like it is in the first chapter after the prologue. Now, question, do you want to see the full story of Sailor Celestial's death and resurrection? There will be 'flashbacks' to fill in 'plot points' for the story, but only enough to advance the story along, everyone. There are also a lot of 'other events' that happened during the time skip between **World's Song** and this story in which I will be giving brief enough 'flashbacks' in order to explain them, folks. So, what do you think so far? Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. Remembrance Back to a Nightmare

Okay, you might be wondering what the big idea of that prologue was all about. Well, it is to help give you part of the 'foundation' of the part of the plot of this first arc of this story. The consequences of what happened to Suguha/Sailor Celestial in the prologue of this story, which will be described in greater details throughout the arc/story and even in a 'prelude story' if you want it, are going to be an important factor of the first part of the story especially with Kazuto, Serena, and Naruto. I think that you get what I mean about that. Now, before I start, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarok appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality items seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yuuki.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance Back to a Nightmare**

_**Early June 2026, Tokyo, **__**Shibuya Ward**_

Today, it looks like your typical morning within the Shibuya Ward where we find your typical crowds of people at the famous 'Shibuya Scramble' crossing where we find a news crew along with a large crowd looking at a pair of statues with one of them being a familiar Japanese Akita dog in a sitting position as if waiting for someone while the other statue is Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, with their helmets gone and their armored damaged, fighting against a creature that looks similar to New 52 version of Doomsday, the infamous DC 'villain' that killed none other than Superman, with various fallen 'heroes and warriors' besides them with innocent people behind the two Valkyrie Sailor Scouts in which they are the only defense against that 'monster'.

The reporter of the news crew, a young woman, says, speaking into a microphone, "Hello, everyone! This is Ando, Yaeko. We are here in Shibuya for the rededication of the famous statue of Hachiko, the Akita dog, who still came to this area to greet his master, Professor Hidesaburō Ueno, even after he had died and has become a national symbol for loyalty and dedication. It was badly damaged a few months ago during a day that the world remembers. A day that we know simply as Ragnarok. Ragnarok. In the European Norse mythology, Ragnarok is basically the Norse 'Doomsday'. The end of the world where the ancient Norse deities die as their worlds comes to an end. And that horrible day back in April of this year seemed much so. It is the reason behind the second statue that stands with Hachiko." The reporter points to the statue with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and she says, "Like in the famous American manga story, 'The Death of Superman', this creature appeared seemly appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc, death, and destruction. The heroes of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts, who have increased in number and strength with their newest 'Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms' came out to face this monster, but to the horror of many, not even they could stop the creature. The creature ruthlessly smashed through them and ruthlessly injured most of the Sailor Scouts leaving a lot of them seriously injured. Only two heroines, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, remained to battle the creature with the flamboyant ally, Tuxedo Mask, only able to assist them by saving civilians throughout the nightmarish day. Through others came to their aid, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial fought alone against this titanic force, but they were hard-pressed. Early on, their weapons proved worthless and their special attacks only seem to give the titanic monster even greater power. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were forced into hand-to-hand combat with the creature, who would be called Ragnarok. During the horrible battle that lasted throughout that day in April of this year, around three hundred people died from Ragnarok's rampage and around three to six thousand were injured with injuries varying due to the fact that Ragnarok gave off some kind of 'field' that made 'normal people' unable to approach him. Only Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's special powers and armor protected them from the creature's 'death field', as it is called. In the end, Ragnarok was about to unleash an attack that could have completely destroyed all of Tokyo and covered the world in a dust cloud that could have caused the death of all life on the planet, bringing true 'doomsday' to us all, but Sailor Celestial launched all-out final assault against Ragnarok in a desperate final attempt to kill the creature. She succeeded, but she suffered catastrophic fatal wounds in the process." After several moments of silence, the reporter says, "Sailor Celestial was declared dead on scene in the aftermath. It was revealed that Sailor Celestial was a young lady known as Suguha Kirigaya, who was supposed to celebrate her seventeenth birthday that month and a residence of Kawagoe, Saitama. The world joined her family in mourning as the Kirigaya family mourned the loss of a family member while the world lost a great heroine who saved the world with her supreme sacrifice. However, it wasn't the end of Sailor Celestial. About half-a-month later, in a twist similar to the famous Superman story, four people declaring that they were the recently killed Sailor Celestial revived from the dead appeared. There was the armored one known as the Celestial Soldier and it was quickly obvious that she wasn't the true Sailor Celestial. Just a young woman wearing an armor designed like the martyred heroine and the Celestial Soldier, also known as the 'Iron Sailor Celestial', admitted that she wasn't Sailor Celestial revived from the dead, but someone trying to carry on her good name as a hero. There is the mysterious Sailor C, a thrilling and attention seeking version of Sailor Celestial with a different 'costume', who said that she was a clone of the original Sailor Celestial, and the Sailor Scouts themselves verified this statement. Then there was the 'Soldier of Reality', a mask wearing version of Sailor Celestial, who was extreme brutal in her action and didn't have any restraint in her actions against her opponents which resulted in much collateral damage. Finally, there was the 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial', a cyborg version of that had around half of her body especially her face fused with cybernetics. For around half-a-month more, the world wondered who was the real one and if this was like the story of Superman in his manga when he 'died' which proved to be prophetic where it was revealed that the cyborg doppelganger of Sailor Celestial was revealed to be an enemy for the true Sailor Celestial 'reborn' in a clone body of the heroine who planned to sully the heroines' name by pretending to her while aiding in committing an evil deed that has been called 'the second Sword Art Online'. However, she was defeated by the TRUE Sailor Celestial when it has been revealed that she has been revived from the dead through still unknown means and joined with family and friends to defeat her cyborg doppelganger to put an end to the horrible tragedy known as the 'Real Account Incident'. It has been around one month since the day of Sailor Celestial's return…"

But then someone yells out, "Look out!" Everyone then looks to see a figure crashing down from the sky in which they hit the ground with a massive 'ka-pow' and 'boom', creating a small crater in the process, and the figure that emerges from the crater is none other than Valkyrie Sailor Moon, who emerges from the crater, and she looks as someone that looks a lot like Masane Amaha in her Witchblade form expect that her 'armor' is dark silver, her hair is ghostly white, and her eyes are a sinister jade green, approaching her in which she is flanked by two Digimon: Kuzuhamon, a black and dark violet version of Sakuyamon, and TigerVespamon, a golden and black armored humanoid cyborg bee Digimon.

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "You can't do this! This isn't what your brother would want!"

The Masane Amaha 'doppelganger' shouts out, angrily, "Shut up, Tsukino! Don't you dare speak of my brother! You have no right after what your family has done to mine!"

Sailor Moon says, "Our family never knew a gosh darn thing about what he was going to do! And I worked my hardest to save everyone in that nightmare!"

The Masane Amaha 'duplicate' shouts out, "Enough of your lies! I won't listen to them anymore, you witch!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Then maybe you will listen to this baka!" The Masane Amaha 'doppelganger' turns to the source of the voice only to have the armored boots of Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial slam right into her face causing her to crash into the street with a loud 'boom'.

Kuzuhamon says, shocked, "No!"

TigerVespamon yells out, "Rie!"

Just then another voice shouts out, "Hey!" The two Digimon turn only for Kuzuhamon to get rammed by Dianamon and TigerVespamon to get kicked in the waist by ShineGreymon Burst Mode causing them to get sent into the sky. On the meanwhile, the rest of the Sailor Scouts with the Digidestined and their Digimon, in their highest forms possible, arrive on the scene.

Sailor Jupiter says, "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of these jerks attacking Sailor Moon so much!"

Sailor Mars says, sternly, "What are we going to do about it? Thanks to those assess, Marble, Masahide Eniguma, and Yuuko, who was pretending to be Celestial, Meatball Head not only got her 'secret identity' exposed, but her 'connection' to Kayaba was revealed!"

Sailor Venus shouts out, angrily, "But that's not fair! If Kayaba really cared anything about her, she wouldn't have been trapped in the game in the first place! Plus, she did everything that she could to save as many lives as possible despite being only as strong as other players in SAO! And the majority of survivors agree that she is just like them…a victim of SAO!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "We know that, and a lot of the world knows that Venus. However, they don't give a damn about that. They want 'satisfaction' and no amount of money can pay for the lives that were destroyed. They want blood and SAO only ended around one and one-half years ago. The memories are still raw and still there. It is human nature. It isn't right at all, but that's just human nature."

Sailor Orion says, nodding her head and preparing her bow, "I have to agree with Uranus. I hate it as much as you do, but Uranus has a point. And with leftover bits of Celestial's energies all around the place, thanks to her battle with Ragnarok, they, as well as others, can get all sorts of powers."

Davis says, "No kidding! And even with her help and awesome new powers, we'll still cleaning up from that murderous freak of nature!"

Tai tells Davis, "What did you expect Davis? It has been only two months and the damage from Ragnarok was in trillions of yen!" On the meanwhile, the Masane Amaha 'doppelganger', Rie, gets to her feet and she snarls at Sailor Celestial.

Rie yells out, angrily, "You! I hate you! You were dead! Dead like my brother! Why do you get to come back from the dead and he doesn't?! What makes you so special?!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Nothing really." Blades come out of Rie's armored hands/arms and she gives a roar of anger in which she attacks Sailor Celestial, who counters with two of her swords which are none other than her trusty Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

As the two of them fight, Sailor Uranus shouts out to the crowds of people still in the area, "What the heck are you doing?! Get out of here! This is a war zone!"

Davis shouts out, "Move it!" On the meanwhile, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Dianamon are facing off against Kuzuhamon and TigerVespamon and Kuzuhamon prepares to attack.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

But just then both of them yell out in pain as they are hit hard by two energy shots from Omnimon, who is then joined by Imperialdramon in his 'dragon mode' with Magnadramon.

**Mode Change Digivolution**

"**Imperialdramon Mode Change to…Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"**

**End Mode Change Digivolution**

With Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Magnadramon, and Omnimon joining up with ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon and Omnimon asks, sarcastically, "I'm sorry. Was this a private party or can any Digimon join?" Back with Sailor Celestial, she is using her swords to easily block Rie's attacks without much trouble.

"**Mercury Absolute Freeze!**"

Sailor Mercury then slams her right palm into the ground and a wave of ice heads straight for Sailor Celestial and Rie in which Sailor Celestial leaps up while the ice reaches Rie's legs and she yelps as her body starts to get encased in ice.

Rie yells out, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Nice one, Mercury!" Before Rie is completely covered in ice, she shatters the ice around her with a shockwave of power.

Rie shouts out, angrily, "Do you think that's enough to stop me?" But then a column of ice bursts out of the frozen ground, slams into her, and sends Rie flying into the side of a van five hundred yards away with force that buckles the whole of the van.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "No, but an ice battering ram might." However, Rie recovers nearly instantly and she takes the buckled, but still intact van and throws at our heroes and heroines. However, Sailor Jupiter flies up and easily catches van with her holding it up with one hand. Soon after, Rie yelps out as she is surround in a storm of rose petals before thorny vines wrap around her armored arms and legs thanks to Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Great job, Tuxedo Mask!" Rie roars out as she struggles against her restraints and slowly starts to snap them.

"**Saturn Nightmare Screech!**"

Sailor Saturn then creates a legion of bats from the shadows that surround Rie and unleash loud soundwaves causing Rie to scream out as the deafening sounds causing her unable to struggle back.

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Good job, Firefly."

Sailor Saturn gives a smile and Sailor Orion says, "I'll finish this." Sailor Orion fires a single arrow at Rie that heads straight for her, but she manages to catch it in her hands, however, it explodes and spreads a mist around Rie causing her to cough in which when the mist fades, Rie then starts to feel woozy before she collapses into unconsciousness soon afterwards.

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Nice! A 'sleep arrow'."

Sailor Orion says, with a smirk, "All too easy." Rie's two Digimon partners, Kuzuhamon and TigerVespamon, see this happen to their partner and they are shocked to see what just happened to their partner.

Kuzuhamon shouts out, "Rie!"

TigerVespamon yells out, stunned, "No!"

ShineGreymon BM says, "It's over!"

Dianamon says, "Surrender peacefully."

Kuzuhamon and TigerVespamon look angrily at the Digimon and Kuzuhamon shouts out, strongly, "Never! Not until the pain of my partner is healed!"

Imperialdramon FM says, solemnly, "Then you leave us no choice." Kuzuhamon then charges right at the four Mega Digimon.

"**Final Glorious Burst!**"

ShineGreymon BM becomes engulfed in powerful flames and rams into Kuzuhamon, who screams out as she is engulfed in the flames and deleted causing her to turn into hundreds to thousands of data particles.

TigerVespamon yells out, shocked, "No!" Just then Dianamon come in and with a series of attacks, Dianamon knocks TigerVespamon high into the sky.

"**Giga Crusher!**"

Imperialdramon FM fires a powerful beam from a cannon that comes out of his chest that TigerVespamon howls out as she is deleted and turned into hundreds to thousands of data particles.

ShineGreymon BM says, "What a waste."

Omnimon says, with a nod, "Indeed." Back with the others, Sailor Celestial goes over to Rie and her broach opens in which she shines a rainbow light down on Rie causing her to turn into a regular 16-year-old teenage girl with mid-waist black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a classic Japanese high school female sailor fuku.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Glad that's over."

Sailor Uranus says, "Don't expect it to be the last."

Sailor Pluto says, "I have to admit that Uranus is correct. There are still trace amounts of Celestial's energies all around due to the battle with Ragnarok and not to mention the mysterious interactions with the Dark Agency with Dark Digidestined and Tamer organizations are also concerning."

Davis says, annoyed, "No kidding. It was like they were waiting for what happened to happen."

Sailor Mars says, "Much like what happened with…" The others then look at Sailor Moon, who looks solemnly down at Rie, and later on, the still unconscious Rie, strapped down to a mobile cot, is being taken in an ambulance with Sailor Mercury displaying holographic screens to police officers and medical personal.

The medical personal then leave and a police officer captain says, with a sigh, "Another stupid revenge plot."

Sailor Mercury says, "It would seem so."

The police captain says, shaking his head, "As her fellow SAO survivors said in their interviews: 'If Kayaba gave a damn about her, why did he keep her trapped in that hell in the first place?' I'm surprised that your poor girl isn't a wreck by now." The police captain says, looking at Sailor Moon, "But I guess that's why you are superheroes. You are tougher than you look."

Sailor Mercury says, solemnly, "It would seem so."

The police captain says, "No disrespect of course."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Of course. Sorry for any trouble."

The police captain says, "Trouble? If it wasn't for you, girls, we would be in big trouble. Well, that's my opinion anyway. Like in anime and manga, police aren't equipped to deal with the supernatural and the super-human. We just take care of human crooks that are just like us. They may have even military equipment, but that's why we have SWAT teams and other 'special forces'. But we can't deal with super-powered beings that can demolish a skyscraper with one damn punch." The police captain says, with a sigh, "But sometimes that we forget that even in anime and manga, superheroes are mainly human, too, in one form or another and you have plenty of 'human problems', too."

Sailor Mercury thinks in her mind, _"More than you know."_

The police captain says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "It was a real shock to find out that girl was just a regular high school girl inside of that fancy armor and with all that power. And it was also horrifying on what happened to her. I couldn't help to imagine that could have been my own girl." Sailor Mercury looks at the police captain in surprise and he says, "Then there was all that insanity that she came back like in anime and manga with those four 'doppelgangers' of hers and then it was revealed that she really came back to life…Whoa! It was a real shocker!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Well, as we explained, the combination of her powers and the alien technology produced a one-in-a-billion miracle. It can NEVER be duplicated again."

The police captain says, "Tell that to the groups all over the world that believe that she is 'something else'. I don't blame the girl for that happening, but it is a pain. But then again, she must be suffering a headache from them too." Sailor Mercury can't help to nod her head in agreement and the police captain says, "I guess that we're all still adjusting from what that…that 'monster' did around two months ago."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "We are." Soon enough, the police captain and Sailor Mercury separate from each other and Sailor Mercury heads back in which Tuxedo Mask is comforting Sailor Moon as they are helping take care of any damages caused by the fighting.

_**Early June 2026, Tokyo, Okachimachi**_

Right now, we are within the Dicey Café in the Okachimachi area where we find our Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and their Digimon partners together with Davis' sister, Jun, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, Kotone, Ryoutarou, and Andrew as they are discussing something.

Ryoutarou whistles and he asks, "Man, girl! You okay?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Physically, yeah."

Rika tells Serena, "Come on, girl. You can't keep thinking about the people that you couldn't save in SAO."

Serena says, "I know that." Serena then sighs, again, and she says, "But it is really tough, you know? With my identity exposed and the fact that I'm his niece, it isn't just family and friends of those that died in SAO after me, it is people from Argus along with their friends and family."

Ken says, "While it is true that they have a right to be angry since they had a 'stigma' put on them for belonging to Argus, but it was Kayaba alone that should be blamed. If Kayaba fooled his own family, how could his co-workers and bosses suspect anything? His record before SAO showed that he didn't do anything that ANYONE would never have suspected that he would be capable of an 'act' as SAO."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, but it is Kayaba that they should be angry at not the rest of his family especially Serena most of all. She risked her life constantly during those two years that we were trapped and saved a lot of players lives."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Exactly. Kayaba's actions were his own and only his own."

Suguha bangs the table with her fist and she says, angrily, "Damn it all! I thought that we were done with that jerk and his legacy! Even dead for good, he comes back to haunt us!"

Andrew tells Suguha, "Easy, girl. I had that polished."

Suguha says, nervously, "Sorry, Andrew."

Andrew says, with a smile, "It's okay." Andrew says, plainly, "Anyway, I should ask on how you are doing."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I'm doing just fine."

Patamon says, with a smile, "That's good."

Rika says, with a grin, "Anyway, I hear that you have a set of new abilities!"

Hiyori asks, curiously, "Really?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yes, I have a few new abilities that's not due to my Ark Valkyrie powers."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ryoutarou asks, with an excited curious look on his face, "What kind of awesome abilities do you have now?"

Kazuto asks, with a sigh, "Does Sugu really have to answer?'

Ryoutarou says, "You aren't darn kidding me, bro! You can't let your best bud not know your super-hero sister's awesome new powers."

Suguha says, with a groan, "Fine." Suguha asks, "Remember Elysium?"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Elysium?"

Asuna says, "That's right, Keiko-chan. She was one of Suguha-chan's 'doppelgangers'. The 'masked Sailor Celestial', remember? She was the artificial being created by Kayaba's AI in his 'hideout' that brought Suguha-chan to the regeneration matrix that help revive her."

Lita says, "That also used her as a power source for her powers."

Cody says, "To keep the rest of Suguha's energies out of Yuuko's hands when she used the Dark Broach to steal those energies to pretend to be Suguha as the 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial'."

Kazuto says, changing the subject, "Anyway, remember that she had her own unique power of her own."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yeah, those freaky energy blasts."

Ami says, "Actually, they were a form of 'energy manipulation'. She had the ability to manipulate all forms of energy to produce beams of pure energy, ice beams, solar energy beams, and all sorts of 'energy beams' that can perform all sorts of actions."

Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah, she just used the kind that turn anyone into well-done beef."

Davis asks Amara, "Don't you mean extra crispy?"

Ryoutarou asks, curiously, "So, what's the point?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "It seems like when she absorbed a large chunk of my energy from Yuuko when she attacked me and added the energy that she took from me to restore my powers as Sailor Celestial, she also passed on that power to me."

There are gasps and Andrew asks, curiously, "Seriously?"

Suguha says, plainly, "Seriously."

Trista says, "However, she can only use it in Senshi form."

Ryoutarou yells out, excitedly, "Doesn't matter because that's so awesome! I can't wait to see it in action!"

Hiyori asks, "What's the other 'new power'?"

Ami says, nervously, "It isn't a 'power' per say…"

Ryoutarou yells out, excitedly, "Then what is it?!"

Rika tells Ryoutarou, annoyed, "Cool it, Klein!" Rika then punches Ryoutarou in the arm in which he winches from that.

Darien says, "It is actually an ability resulting from Suguha's 'revival'. Remember she was put in special 'healing chamber' that's designed to heal any wounds even fatal ones as long as the person is still alive."

Andrew says, with a nod, "Yeah, you told us the story, bro. It wasn't designed at all to bring someone back from the dead. Suguha was the exception to that rule because of her power as Sailor Celestial and her Etherion. The chemicals in that chamber mixed with the remaining energies in her body to completely regenerate and restore her body and revive her back to life."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right, Andrew. However, recently, we found that there was a 'side effect'."

Rika asks, "Side effect?"

Suguha says, nervously, "It seems like that the way that I was revived also greatly boosted my immune system so much that…I have a 'healing power' now."

There are more gasps of shock and amazement and Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?"

Mina says, excitedly, "You know it! It even works outside of her Sailor Scout form!"

Darien says, looking at Mina with a serious stare, "However, it is weaker outside of her Sailor Scout form, but now, she has a strong healing factor."

Rika asks, excitedly, "How strong is it?"

Hinata says, a bit nervously, "When she is in Sailor Scout form, it rivals and even exceeds Naruto-kun's healing factor or those heroes in American manga like Wolverine."

Ryoutarou yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Hotaru says, "All of us have 'healing powers' as Sailor Scouts. That's why we are able to take more punishment and it is stronger due to our Valkyrie forms."

Shion says, "However, Suguha's new 'healing factor' is at a whole new level. She can take A LOT more punishment than we can."

Ryoutarou asks, nervously, "Stupid question: But how do you know that?"

Our Sailor Scouts and Digidestined look at each other along with Kazuto in which Asuna says, nervously, "We found that out when…Suguha-chan got her arm crushed recently."

Lita says, "And Asuna means 'crushed'…Every bone in her arm was broken from the attack."

With those words, there are, yet, more gasps of shock and Andrew asks, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Keiko says, looking at Suguha, stunned, "But you look fine."

Darien says, "It didn't work right away, but after a good enough time, Suguha's arm completely restored herself much to even Suguha's shock."

Suguha says, seriously, "You would be too, Darien! Having your arm healed just like that WITHOUT Hotaru's help at all."

Lita says, with a grin, "And the jerk that crushed Suguha's arm? Well, don't ask."

Ryoutarou says, nervously, "Don't tell."

Ami says, "After the fight, we discovered Suguha's new healing is incredibly strong in Sailor Scout form and it is possible that she can even regenerate lost body parts."

Serena says, nervously, "Please Ami-chan, don't mention that."

Suguha says, nervously, "I seriously don't want to test that out."

Ami says, nervously, "Sorry."

Darien says, "However, we believe that it is nowhere at THAT level outside of Sailor Scout form, but the fact is that Suguha can heal much faster than the rest of us."

Suguha says, nervously, "Hey, it isn't like I asked for these new 'powers'!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, with a kind smile, "We know, Sugu."

Asuna says, "You are readjusting as much as we are." Just then the door opens in which Naruto and Sakura enter the café.

Hinata and Suguha say in unison, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto says, excitedly, "Hey, Hinata-chan! Suguha-chan!" Hinata and Suguha run over to hug both Sakura and Naruto in which both Hinata and Suguha kiss Naruto on his cheeks causing Kazuto's eyebrow to twitch in which both Serena and Asuna notice this.

Hinata asks Sakura and Naruto, "How was the mission?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Went off without a hitch."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "That's good to know."

Sakura says, "We saw the news. It looks like another headache."

Yolei says, with a groan, "You have no idea."

Kazuto says, "Kayaba's legacy still haunting us despite him being long gone."

Naruto says, "Geez! I thought you were done with that ass and his legacy."

Kotone says, "We thought so too."

Amara says, "Even now, it still haunts us."

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "I hate to be a pain in the butt, but it was part of that 'legacy' that allowed us to have Suguha back."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "As much as any of us hate to admit it, Sakura has a point. It was Kayaba that created Elysium and the 'healing chamber' that helped bring Sugu back."

Darien says, "However, that doesn't excuse him for all the damage and harm that he has done." Darien's right hand turns into a fist with his words.

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Very much so. And I will never forgive him for all of the pain, misery, and scars that he has given Asuna, Serena, Sugu, and everyone else that he has hurt with Sword Art Online, but I do get the message that Sakura is saying." Kazuto says, looking at Sakura, "It may be Kayaba's 'legacy', but it is what we do with it that counts. It, namely the Full-Dive VR technology and VRMMO creation package, 'The Seed', is how we, the people use it."

Plenty of the others nod their heads, happily, in agreement and Suguha asks, "Speaking of, did Seven…I mean Doctor Rainbow call about how Origin is doing?"

Izzy says, with a smile, "Origin is right on schedule."

Andrew says, "Needless to say that I was shocked when I first heard it."

Kazuto says, "All of us were shocked Andrew." Kazuto says, looking at Suguha, "But I was more shocked when I heard Sugu knew about before any of us did."

Suguha says, with a nervous smile, "It wasn't like I was keeping a deep dark secret from you, but when I overheard about Origin, it was just in the first stages of development or re-development since Origin is the second version of the re-make of SAO that Future Divers created. Their first attempt was Sword Art World, but thanks to Sugou sending his 'agents' into their 'club', they had to stop it big time due all the stuff that they did to it, messing it up in the process."

Darien says, "Most likely, Sugou was using Future Divers as a 'second front' for his 'work'."

Serena and Asuna give a nasty 'shiver' from mentioning of Sugou Nobuyuki's 'work' and Molly says, "But thanks to when Rini and I helped Asuna's father investigate him, we managed to get rid of his agents from Future Divers despite him not naming them."

Rini says, with a grin, "The ratty snake left plenty of information for us to work with."

Sakura says, with a growl, "He is just as sick as Orochimaru."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Molly says, "Anyway, like Suguha said, their plans to make a safe version of SAO was completely ruined and they had to get back to square one."

Rini says, with a smile, "However, thanks to the 'Seed' and even the old SAO severs, Sword Art: Origin is ready to go."

Kotone says, "Like Andrew and Kazuto, I was shocked to hear about it. It…brought back a few…bad memories."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I think that all of us that survived SAO thought that at first. However, I don't think that former SAO beta testers would want to recreate the horror that took the lives of their friends."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I agree, Asuna. They made Origin to honor them and all that died in SAO in which they said in their public statements when Origin was announced."

Trista says, "Plus, they went to the government, namely the VR Division, to help in the development and oversight of the whole project."

TK says, "And when they say oversight, they mean keeping a close eye on every single person and double to triple checking the all of the programming of Origin to make sure everything goes okay in which they also made sure that Origin only works with an Amusphere or a Full-Dive VR device with similar security systems through I don't see the point of that."

Ken says, "Believe us in that after SAO, there are quite a few people trying to develop their own Full-Dive VR devices, but they won't match the Amusphere. Until the day that they create a VR device with the 'power' of a NervGear and the safety of an Amusphere, I doubt that."

Izzy says, with a nod, "I agree, Ken."

Davis says, looking at Suguha, "Well, thanks to our famous 'ultimate Sailor Scout' and Rainbow herself, Origin has gotten through the 'first stage' without too much trouble."

Suguha asks, with a groan, "Do you have to call me that Davis?"

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Anyway, while Origin has gotten through the 'first stage' without trouble, it is the next stage that will be focused on: The beta test."

Rika says, excitedly, "And all of us have been invited."

Ryoutarou says, "No joke!"

Andrew asks, "Who better?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Andrew has a point. The perfect PR for Origin is to have SAO survivors play the game and give it the 'thumbs up'. That will completely get rid of the fear that the public has once and for all."

Ami says, "It may not be easy, but the performance of the Origin beta is going to crucial and anything serious will be cause for alarm."

Mina says, "That's what we're there for!"

Raye says, with a smirk, "What most of us are there for. You are there to have fun with personal cupid." Mina sticks her tongue out at Raye and Raye tells Mina, "Real mature, Mina-chan."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Anyway, we have a big kendo tournament to prepare for." Michelle then says, looking at Suguha, "Especially our greatest swordswoman of the Sailor Scouts."

Suguha says, with an embarrassed look, "Cut it out, Michelle!"

Molly says, with a smile, "Anyway, she has a point. You are going to have a lot of competition in the tournament."

Suguha says, "Personally, it was a shock since everyone and their grandparents know that Suguha Kirigaya and Sailor Celestial are one and the same."

Darien says, "Well, you did save the world…quite a few times."

Suguha says, nervously, "With your help. The only time that I saved the world by myself…Well, it didn't end well for me." Suguha holds her hand to her heart area and she says, "I can still feel where he struck me. I…We never faced such a creature before. Ragnarok was…something else."

Hinata says, "The others told us about him after we got back from our mission. We saw him after the battle."

Sakura says, "What was left of that creature after you blew his head off…literally!"

Michelle tells Suguha, "We don't blame you if you are a bit afraid of him still. All of us are still afraid."

Mina says, with a winch, "No kidding."

Hotaru says, nervously, "We never faced anything with such savagery…such brutally…"

Amara says, "Ragnarok was nothing like the enemies that we faced before. Other enemies just wanted something from humans or us to further their plans like humans' energy, their heart crystal to fuel someone like Mistress Ninety…" Amara tells Hotaru, "Sorry, Firefly."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "It is okay, Amara-papa. I made my peace with her a long time ago."

Raye says, "Ragnarok…was like fury…and rage…his hatred and need to kill…No, it wasn't a need or want…It was his whole being…was created just to slaughter…and destroy…"

Kazuto says, "Just like that villain from the American DC manga: Doomsday."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "Expect that Ragnarok was the real deal. We found out that personally."

Shion says, "He ripped through us like it was no tomorrow. I couldn't get any distance from him…our weapons were useless…and if we used our attacks, we just made him more powerful."

Mina wraps her arms around herself and she says, "It was…a nightmare that was all too real. I remember what happened that day. No matter what we tried, nothing worked on him and he kept coming and he…he beat us into the ground…busted our armor…broke our bones…and torn us apart…"

TK gently hugs Mina and he says, "Easy, Mina-chan."

Asuna says, looking at Kazuto, "It was horrible, Kirito-kun. I never felt such fear other than in SAO. I watched as the others get nearly beaten to death by Ragnarok." Asuna holds her left arm with her right arm and Kazuto hugs Asuna gently.

Tai says, "Only Suguha and Serena were left. Even our partners at Mega level were easily beaten by that behemoth."

Matt tells Tai, "Beaten? More like a miracle that none of them got deleted."

Gatomon says, plainly, "You are telling us."

Palmon says, with a nod, "It was…horrible."

Darien says, "Other than Serena and Suguha, I was the only one left uninjured, but even with my enhanced powers, I'm nowhere near a Valkyrie Sailor Scouts and I knew that my best way of helping was getting innocent people out of the way to allow Serena and Suguha to focus on Ragnarok, however, it was hard."

Serena says, with a nod, "Ragnarok moved with such speed. He was all over Tokyo throughout that day. We could barely keep up."

Suguha says, "Our weapons were useless and using our special attacks made him even stronger. He could even absorb my attacks and energies. Me! The freaking Sailor Scout of Reality! We then focused our powers and energies into our physical abilities enhancing our strength, speed, agility, and more to battle him, but that fiend kept getting the better of the two of us."

Serena says, "Well, we had never had to perform major hand-to-hand combat. We had to use a few punches and kicks during our time as Sailor Scouts, but no major hand-to-hand battles. We mainly used special attacks and weapons. We were on a learning curb using our fists and feet."

Suguha says, with a nod, "But Ragnarok wasn't going to give us time to figure that out, so, we had to figure it out as we went and it was a major 'school of hard knocks' on our heads. Ragnarok kept throwing us to the curb no matter how much we bashed him. He took punches that could flatter entire skyscrapers and he could destroy them too with one punch. And it felt like the harder that we fought, the stronger he got."

Trista says, "It was more likely that the two of you were getting weaker during the battle. The two of you were pushing your powers to your limits. Even with Serena's Silver Crystal as powerful as ever and Suguha's power as Sailor Celestial, you are still mortal. You were draining more and more of the energies that your bodies could handle at the time trying to contain Ragnarok."

Suguha says, "And then the big brute nearly went and destroyed the world."

Ryoutarou says, "Really? I'm sorry to be insulting, but I still find it hard to believe."

Lita says, "Don't blame you."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Agreed. But with what we detected coming off Ragnarok, the blast that he would have unleashed would have been much more powerful than the nuclear bombs used on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. In fact, the whole of Tokyo, including us, would have been vaporized and an ash cloud would have been sent into the sky that would have covered the whole planet."

Kazuto says, "Armageddon."

Cody says, with a nod, "In short, yes."

Suguha says, "Deep down, I knew that too. I had to stop that freak. But I couldn't beat him down and our weapons and powers were useless, however, I remembered that my Etherion could be crystalized into a crystal known as an Energist."

Trista says, "Energist is a crystal that's harder than diamond itself. And while it is also an excellent 'power battery', Energist crystal is said to cut through ANYTHING."

Suguha says, "I focused my Etherion into my sword and forged an Energist blade in which I gathered my strength for one final charge. Ragnarok saw me coming and manages to grab me in mid-air, but I used my Energist blade to cut off his arm. It worked! Then I saw where in his body he was gathering the energy. It was quite obvious since that part of his hulky form was glowing. However, I saw him regenerate his right arm with a spike and he was prepared to attack in which he was prepared to blow too. There was no time to escape and attack. I knew what I had to do, but he didn't give me time as he slashed me through the side." Suguha says, putting her hand over her heart, "The pain…it was beyond anything that I ever felt before. Not even my battle with Kayaba at the Ruby Palace in SAO was so painful. I could barely keep it together, but he managed to knock me away. I struggled to get back on me and not fade out. But then sis got back into the fight, however, he slammed her into the dirt, hard, and I saw that fiend was going to attempt to kill her as he nearly killed one of the others. I also saw that he was about to explode. There was no time. I couldn't think. I had to act NOW! I had a feeling that it was a 'kamikaze run', but even if I was going to go, I was damned if I wasn't going to take him with me…and prevent him for destroying any more lives like he did with so many others. I focused all the power that I had left into my right arm and created a blade of Energist around it and I got in position where my fist would hit home along with my 'Energist sword'. Then I charged him, stuck him, and then…wham! I felt…nothing. All I felt was the wind from the shockwave when I bashed Ragnarok's head in. There was…silence. There was nothing until I heard a voice. I couldn't hear it very well and when I opened my eyes, everything was so…so hazy. I couldn't see so well and I quickly realized that it was Serena's voice. Sis was telling me to hang on, but in my last thought, I thought about that fiend. I hoped and prayed that Ragnarok in which I tried to ask if that freak was down, but I couldn't hear my own voice. And then I heard Lita that I took that fiend down for good. I felt relief and then…I felt nothing as everything fell to black."

A shiver comes over the group and Andrew says, plainly and amazed expression on his face, "Whoa. I heard that your life flashes before your eyes before you…you know."

Suguha says, "Maybe it happened to me and I don't remember it. All I do remember is it is all dark and then I remember seeing a small light in which I go through that light. The next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees on a cold floor."

Davis says, "Kayaba's secret hideout where that tech helped revive you."

Suguha says, with a nod, "I was…confused…my mind was so hazy…I felt…well, wet…not surprising since I was surrounded in some kind of liquid for who knows how long…I heard sounds…saw lights…and I just ran…somehow I found my way out of there and out in the forest where I got some kind of cloak…I had something like a swimsuit on me or something…I don't know…I just kept running…and then I collapsed on the ground and blacked out in which I heard a guy and girl over me."

Darien says, "That was Oyama-san and Amaya-san when you ran into them."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep. The next thing I knew I was in a bed where…Well, a very gorgeous female nurse was watching over me. It was Aki-san and she told me that I was in Tenbi Academy. She asked me who I was and I couldn't remember anything."

Molly says, "Can't be blamed for that. There are plenty of cases of near-death experiences where people lose part or all of their memories due to the trauma of the experience."

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah, girl! Don't want to bring up any bad memories, but you had the full deal and came back to life, big time!"

Suguha says, "No joke. My mind was all a hazy, but then at one point, I had overheard them talking about me as Sailor Celestial and my memories just came back like a hammer blow. Soon after I recovered from that, I realized that a 'strange pull' that I was feeling was someone or should I say, SOME PEOPLE tapping into my powers and soon enough, the staff of Tenbi realized that I regained my memories and gave me back my broach. They said that I had it on me when they found me. I don't know how I got my hands on my broach when I had gotten out of the 'healing chamber', but I found that I couldn't use it because my energies were being 'tapped'."

Sakura says, "Then you found out about the 'Real Account' chaos."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, I knew that I had to get back. I managed to sneak out and Amaya-san gave me a bit of cash to get back to the city. By the time that I had gotten back, I already knew of my four 'doppelgangers' since the news was full about them. I had a bit of déjà vu and decided to find my cyborg counterpart in which I snuck into Real Account headquarters finding out the head of Real Account was one of the masterminds of this insanity along with this 'Marble' and my cyborg doppelganger." Suguha says, "From there, I managed to find my way to that duplicate Aincrad that she built and found all of you in that Dimension Duel. Thankfully, I managed to retrieve my deck and duel disk."

Mina says, "Yeah, you stop her plan to stomp Serena cold."

Davis says, "Your 'evil doppelganger' didn't appreciate that."

Suguha says, "No freaking kidding, Davis. However, Elysium, who Yuuko injured earlier, came to help and used her body not only to shield me, but to also absorb my energies from Yuuko, return them to me, and release the 'lock' that she put on my powers. To make sure that Yuuko wouldn't get more of my powers, Elysium established a 'bond' with me allowing her to create a 'clone body' of me and channel my energies as Sailor Celestial through she couldn't use my Etherion for obvious reasons. When she did that, she put a 'lock' on my powers which she unlocked as she returned my energies from Yuuko and returned the energies that she was using to me. She also transferred her memories to me in which that was when I learned that my 'cyborg doppelganger' was indeed Yuuko. As I felt my powers being restored, let's just say that I felt shock, horror, and I was pissed."

Amara says, "You showed that when you gave her a major throw down when you regained your powers."

Suguha says, "Add to the fact that I 'activated' my Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers for the first time. It seems like while I was in limbo, I managed to 'earn' my Valkyrie partner, Yggdrasil, when I was fighting for my life…or fighting to come back to life."

Suguha shakes her head and Ryoutarou says, "I was shocked to learn that Elysium chick or whatever was created by Kayaba to save your life! First, he tries to beat you, Kirito, and Serena up! And now, he had created something to bring you back from the dead! I don't get him at all!"

Serena says, solemnly, "I don't think that anyone can understand him."

Yolei says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

Mina says, with a grin, "Well, when you got your powers back, you really went 'hog wild' on that faker!"

Amara says, with a sly smirk, "Which is why you don't piss her off."

Davis says, with a grin, "No kidding."

Suguha gives an embarrassed blush and Ami says, "And thanks to the information that she managed to get, we managed to put an end to Real Account."

Kazuto says, "Thankfully, none of us were swept up in it."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Izzy says, "It was shocking to learn what they did with the technology that was made by Kashiwagi family."

Suguha says, annoyed, "You mean twist and pervert it."

Tai tells Suguha, "Easy, girl. We understand how you feel."

TK says, with a nod, "Big time."

Davis says, "Well, that asshole head of Real Account is in the slammer and his assistant is with him."

Lita says, "Yeah, but Marble got away and Real Account is in real flux right now."

Darien says, "That's because Real Account began real important in our lives right now. If it is disbanded now, a lot of 'functions' are going to be thrown into chaos."

Trista says, "Hopefully, a solution can be found to that."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Ryoutarou says, "Anyway, after you saved the day and possibly the world, again, your parents must have heart attacks learning that their girl just did a miracle and came back to life."

Suguha gives an embarrassed blush and Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a warm smile, _"You aren't kidding, Klein."_

Flashback: Early May 2026, Kirigaya household

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Midori Kirigaya comes bursting into the front door and she screams out, "Suguha!" She looks into her home to see Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Hiyori, Keiko, Darien, our Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners surrounding Suguha and her two Digimon partners in which everyone looks at her.

Kazuto says, "Hey, mom." However, Midori wasn't looking at her adoptive son/nephew, she was looking right at her daughter, who, around one month ago, had been ruthlessly killed in battle fighting against a horrid fiend known as Ragnarok and she had buried in special tombs, twice, in that past month, comes over to her.

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Hey, mom. I'm finally home." Midori knew about Suguha's four 'counterparts' and like Kazuto and Serena, Midori KNEW that they weren't her daughter revived, but looking at Suguha and looking into her eyes, Midori KNEW that this was indeed her daughter back from the dead.

Midori says, excitedly with tears in her eyes, "My baby!" Midori then rushes in and embraces Suguha in a tight embrace.

Suguha yelps, "Yipe! Mom…!"

Midori looks at Suguha with tear-filled eyes and she asks, amazed, "But…how? You were…Oh, Kami…"

Kazuto tells Midori, with a warm smile, "To be honest, we're not fully sure ourselves, but you realize it that this is Sugu. The REAL and only Sugu."

Midori nods her head and she says, hugging Suguha tightly, "My girl…I thought…I thought that I lost you forever…"

Suguha hugs her Earth mom back and she says, "I'm sorry, mom. But don't worry, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." A lot of the others can't help to smile at this reunion between daughter and mother after a lot of extra ordinary events.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in Dicey Café in the present, Andrew says, "Can't blame her at all. You are her girl after all."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ryoutarou asks, "What about your 'other mom'?"

Rika retorts, "What do you think?"

Flashback: Early May 2026, Whirlpool

In the recently rebuilt nation of Whirlpool in the Elemental Countries, former Moon Queen Serenity is embracing Suguha with tears in her eyes while the others, along with Minato, Kushina, Ange, Tusk, and Vivian.

Queen Serenity says, "Selene, my daughter…"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Serenity-mama."

Tusk says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Vivian says, "Question: Who was dead and now, who has come back to life as if nothing happened? Answer: She did!"

Minato says, amazed, "This is unbelievable."

Kushina tells Minato, with a grin, "What's hard to believe, Minato-kun? We've seen dead ninjas come back to life before you know."

Minato tells Kushina, "Not like this. Something like the **Reanimation** or what happened with Yugito-san and Fu-san, but I don't think a complete resurrection like this."

Kushina says, with a nod, "You have a point, Minato-kun."

Ange tells Suguha, with a grin, "You know how much trouble that you caused everyone? And they called me a pain in the neck."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Last time that I checked, Hilda and others say that you are, Ange."

Ange glares at Suguha with an annoyed look and Ange says, with a smile, "Welcome back, Suguha."

Suguha says, with a grin, "I'm glad to be back, Ange."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the present and within Dicey Café, Suguha says, with a sigh, "It was really hard on everyone and it only got harder when I learned that everyone knew that Suguha Kirigaya and Sailor Celestial are the same person."

Mina says, with a grin, "Oh, come on! It means that you are big celebrity now!"

Lita asks, with a sigh, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

Davis asks, with a serious tone, "Haven't you read those American manga where the super-hero's identity becomes public?"

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro. It is usually problematic."

Serena says, solemnly, "Tell me about it."

Ryoutarou gives a nervous look and Sakura says, "Marble, Real Account's former president, and Yuuko released the information on Serena to cause more chaos and sick those family and friends of those that died in SAO against her to make us unable to stop their plans."

Tai says, "Well, as we know, that didn't work out when Suguha came back and deliver a major haymaker."

Matt says, looking at Serena, "Problem is that the damage was still done."

Flashback; Early May 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District

Within the Juuban District, it looks like a war zone as Valkyrie Sailor Moon goes over to her Earth mother, Ikuko Tsukino, and her younger Earth brother, Sammy Tsukino, who are struggling to their feet.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sammy replies, sarcastically, "Peachy, Meatball Head."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "How is your family?"

Sailor Moon says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "They are okay…Look out!" Sailor Moon points ahead of Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial turns only to get rammed by car sent flying into her in which she flies into a light pole causing the light pole to collapse due to sheer force of the impact!

Sailor Star yells out, worriedly, "Celestial-chan!" Everyone looks at where the car was thrown from and they see what looks like a minotaur youma with dark green hair with leaves in it and wearing an outfit made of some of the hardest rock and minerals on the planet.

The minotaur youma shouts out, **"Your family will pay for what it did to mine!"**

Sailor Mars shouts out, "Hey, genius! They had nothing to do with Kayaba!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, annoyed, "Yeah! You have rocks in your head!" The minotaur youma roars out and causes columns of all kinds of rocks to burst out of the street and attack the Sailor Scouts like missiles.

Sailor Orion says, "And it looks like she wants to put rocks in our heads."

Just then a powerful male voice shouts out, **"Maybe she can settle for elemental flames instead!"** Soon after, the minotaur youma is blasted by golden flames that sent her flying backwards until she slams into the side of another car causing it to cave in. Everyone looks to see Sailor Celestial's Valkyrie 'partner', Yggdrasil, by Sailor Celestial's side.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Nice one!"

Sailor Celestial shakes her head as she is back on her feet and Yggdrasil asks, **"Are you injured Celestial?"**

Sailor Celestial replies, "Other than a ringing headache, I'm fine. Nothing ringing her gong won't cure."

The minotaur youma roars out, **"It is going to be a pleasure to put you back in the grave!"**

Sailor Celestial retorts, "You know if I had a yen for every time I heard that one, I would be as rich as those American millionaires!" The minotaur youma roars out, but dodges a rose whip from Tuxedo Mask, who is holding out his cape.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Okay, you bully, come on!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, concerned, "Tuxedo Mask, wait!" However, the minotaur youma charges right for Tuxedo Mask, but Tuxedo Mask continues to wave his cape and he has a big smirk on his face.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Now!" Tuxedo Mask whips aside revealing that Sakura, who has her right fist pulled back, is behind the cape and the minotaur youma has no chance as Sakura lands a full powered super-strength blow to its face sending the minotaur youma flying over a mile, bouncing several times, before stopping with a massive 'crash'.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Ooh, that had to hurt!" With a loud 'bang', the minotaur youma emerges from the crater and it gives a huge roar of anger.

"**Jupiter Kirin Fist!**"

A storm cloud appears in the sky and a lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon wraps around Sailor Jupiter's right fist, Sailor Jupiter then drops down on the minotaur youma and slams her right fist, charges with electrical energy, into the minotaur youma and the youma screams out in agony as it is majorly shocked. When the attack is done, the minotaur youma collapses to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "What a pain."

Sailor Neptune says, plainly, "Sad."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Keiko asks, "What happened to that girl that attacked your family?"

Amara responds, with a plain tone, "Personally, I wanted to send her to a mental institution…" Serena gives a look of shock, but Amara says, "But our princess let her off with a warning…a stern warning."

Rika says, "It must have worked since we haven't heard from her."

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "You can say that."

Mina says, with a smile while trying to change the subject, "Come on! It isn't so bad! Before this whole mess with Ragnarok and whatnot, we busted the Dark Agency!"

Raye says, with a plain tone, "Which the survivors became yakuza type criminal gangs, Mina. When we…lost Suguha, they took it as the 'signal' to cause more chaos in which we are still dealing with. How do you think that girl turned into a youma? She didn't just transform into one!"

Mina gives Raye an annoyed glare and Tai says, "And all of the remaining Dark Digidestined and 'rogue' Tamers have formed their own criminal gangs, but they do things differently."

Ken says, "Yeah. Now, they fight in the 'cyber plane' in which they and their partners hack into cyberspace to cause all sorts of havoc."

Palmon says, annoyed, "No kidding! They are giving Digimon a bad name!"

Patamon says, with a nod, "You said it!"

Mina says, "Well, we don't have to deal with that snake freak, Orochimaru, anymore."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it!"

Sakura says, "Since we had already crushed the Akatsuki, Orochimaru teamed up with MIST and used their resources to build an army to start his own Fourth Great Ninja War."

Lita says, with a grin, "But thanks to you, Naruto, Hinata, and a bit of help from the rest of us! His plans backfire big time!"

Flashback; Early March 2026, Elemental Countries

Somewhere within the Elemental Countries, Sakura, wielding the special sword from the Hayabusa clan, Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy, who has deep blue eyes with a white-lavender floral pattern in them and a deep blue chakra aura surrounding her body and armor, and Naruto, using his Six Paths power and Rinne-Sharingan, are facing Orochimaru in his eight-headed serpent form, but all of the heads of the serpents have mains that make them look similar to the heads of dragons.

Orochimaru yells out, in a monstrous voice, **"You won't beat me, boy! I am not like the version of me in that worthless manga! I am truly immortal!"**

Naruto shouts out, "You want to bet, snake freak?!"

Sakura yells out, "Let's forget the taunting and finish him once and for all!"

Naruto yells out, "Believe it!"

Sakura shouts out, "**Sacred Sakura Firestorm!**" Sakura then unleashes a fire twister filled with pink sakura petals right at Orochimaru.

"**Tenseigan Lion Roar!**"

"**Elemental Style: Big Bang Rasenshuriken!**"

"**Sailor Celestial Universal Power!**"

Joining Sakura's attack was Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy unleashing a wave of deep blue chakra in the form of a massive lion, a **Rasenshuriken** made up of all sorts of elemental and sub-elemental chakra, and Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts uniting their powers into rainbow colored attack shaped like the Milky Way Galaxy. All of the attacks slams into Orochimaru at once and he howls as he instantly vaporized in a massive explosion that sends a column of energy that can be seen for hundreds of miles. When the explosion dies down and the smoke and dust fade, there is an immense crater where Orochimaru was and some distance away, Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant, falls to his knees in complete disbelief.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Yolei says, with a sly smile, "You took care of him good!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "You know it, Yolei!"

Sakura says, "And his asshole partner, Kabuto, followed soon after along with MIST. That problem was taken care for good."

Matt says, "And then there was MBI and its leader."

Yolei says, looking at Davis and Jun, "There is more to you than meets the eye. First, your dad is an alien and has been around for a long time in which he still looks quite good."

Jun says, "That's due to dad's unique stasis as a Juranian and then some."

Yolei tells Jun, with narrowing eyes, "Well, there is your mom and we find out that she is the heiress of ancient legendary family of thieves."

Davis says, with a shrug and a grin, "What can we say? You don't pick your parents."

TK says, with a smirk, "But I'm not surprised since you stole Kari's heart while Jun stole my brother's heart." Plenty of the others giggle at this in which Davis and Jun rub their heads while Kari and Matt look at them with loving smirks.

Davis says, "Well, what's not cool is that Jun and I are still Juranian, but we're related to the asshole head of MBI."

Rika tells Davis, with a smirk, "Don't you mean FORMER head? Thanks to your mom's training, you and Jun took him downtown."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Guess he didn't expect his own kids to take him down."

Jun says, with a smirk, "Actually, he felt that we were going to try something just not the way that we took him down, but good."

Flashback; Late March 2026, Tokyo, MBI headquarters

Minaka Hiroto, the head of MBI, is chained down to the floor and he has an enraged look as a column of light surrounds him with Davis, in his Light Hawk form, Jun, her pink-red hair flowing down to the end of her waist behind her back and wearing a pink and golden version of Serena's 'dress' as Princess Serenity, and Sailor Sun in which all of them have their hands on Sailor Sun's crystal.

Minaka roars out, strongly, "You can't do this to me! I AM THE GAME MASTER! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

Davis says, "Dude, does the words 'Star Wars copyright' mean anything to you? But then again, you are so nuts, I doubt that you care!"

Jun shout out, "You aren't our dad, Minaka! You are just the sperm donor! Our dad is the one that my brother and I grew up with!"

Sailor Sun yells out, strongly, "It's over, Minaka!"

Minaka looks at Davis' and Jun's mother and he yells out, "You can't let them do this to me! Stop them!"

Mrs. Motomiya responds, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Minaka, but it is over."

Davis shouts out, "You should have known NOT to play Kami, jerk! You should have remembered what we did to Kayaba! Goodbye and good riddance!" Davis, Jun, and Sailor Sun fire a powerful beam from Imperium Solaris Crystal that slams into Minaka and he screams out as the chains are broken, but he is sent flying into the sky.

Minaka howls out, shocked and horrified, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN…!" Minaka then howls out as he seemly vanishes into nothingness in which the column of light fades away.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present day, Kotone asks, "What did you do him?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Oh, just send him into a 'void dimension' where he doesn't need to eat, sleep, or do anything to live in which he will never age. However, it is just black as a black screen and no one will hear him scream not even himself."

There are plenty of the others that flinch from that and Andrew says, nervously, "Bro, you are scaring me."

Jun says, plainly, "He deserves it playing with the Sekirei's lives like that."

Kari says, "Well, they, now, have new lives on Whirlpool."

Kazuto says, "Other than those that remained behind like Uzume."

Keiko asks Kari, "Where is Uzume?"

Kari says, with a smile, "Uzume may be my Sekirei 'partner', but she isn't my slave. She has her own life to live especially now with that jerk that wanted to 'play Kami' is gone for good."

Ken says, with a smile, "Most of the Sekirei have their own lives in Whirlpool now."

Naruto says, "Miya-chan can feel relief since they are safe."

TK says, with a grin, "Those that aren't in Whirlpool are here because they really 'bonded' with their 'chosen ones'."

Rika says, looking at Ryoutarou, "Speaking of whom, your two new 'thunder crackers' may not like it that you aren't calling them."

Ryoutarou says, "Ha! I'm my own guy! I wear the pants in the house!"

Just then a female voice yells out, sternly, "Oh, really?!" Ryoutarou then yelps as he trips and falls to the ground backwards in which the two of them look to the source of the voice to see two women coming into the room.

Both woman is exactly identical to each other with both of them being young women that have long black hair that the two of them wear in two ponytails and hazel eyes in which one young woman is wearing violet outfit while the other is wearing a pink-purple outfit.

Ryoutarou say, nervously, "Hey, Hibiki. Hikari."

The young woman wearing violet says, "Don't 'hey' us, you goof!"

The other twin, the one wearing pink-purple outfit, says, "Hikari, lay off. You know how our Ashikabi is with these people. He has been through hell and back with them because of SAO."

The young woman in violet says, "Yeah. Yeah. I know, Hibiki."

Davis says, "Hey, Hibiki. How are you and your sister doing? It seems you are okay."

Hibiki, the young lady in pink-purple, says, plainly, "Just fine."

Hikari, the young woman in the violet outfit, says, plainly, "We would be better if that baka learns when to use a phone."

Ryoutarou goes up to Hikari and Hibiki and he says, "Come on, girls, you know you love me." Ryoutarou wraps his arms around them and Hikari zaps him with violet lightning causing him to yelp in pain.

Andrew says, plainly, "Ouch."

Mimi says, "Tough love."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Really tough."

Rika says, nodding her head, "SUPER tough."

Kazuto asks Ryoutarou, "You okay?"

Ryoutarou replies, weakly as he stands on his feet, "Peachy, bro."

Andrew asks, changing the subject, "By the way, what happened to that big brute?"

Ken says, "A government organization wanted to take Ragnarok's remains, but we…protested greatly."

Cody says, a bit nervously, "Let's just say that it didn't end when certain members of our group got mad."

Rika says, with a grin, "Big time."

Andrew says, nervously, "Okay…"

Hibiki asks, "So, what did you go with that big freak?"

Amara replies, plainly, "Threw his corpse into a black hole."

There are a few looks of shock and Hikari asks, "Seriously?!"

Shion says, with a plain tone, "We weren't going to take a chance of anyone finding Ragnarok and creating another one. You know there are quite a few organizations with cloning. We wouldn't risk the creation of another 'titan' like that."

Ryoutarou says, with a plain tone, "Don't blame you."

Darien says, "Ragnarok is gone forever. Suguha destroyed his head completely and utterly in the conclusion of their fight and we destroyed the remains by sending them down a black hole. Nothing can survive a black hole."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"We can only hope, Darien. I know that I shouldn't worry since Darien is right, but I have a nagging feeling."_ However, deep down, he isn't the only one with a 'nagging feeling' about the creature that 'killed' his younger adoptive sister. Said sister and her 'royal sister', our Moon Senshi and Princess, also have a 'nagging feeling' about Ragnarok.

Lita says, "There still are a few other 'loose ends' out there."

Hibiki asks, "Like what?"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Like Sasuke for one thing."

Hinata says, "Ever since we last saw him when Karin left him because she didn't want to fight fellow Uzumaki, he hasn't been seen since. Not even during the Fourth Great Ninja War."

Naruto says, "Yeah, it was weird. With all that chaos, you think that the Teme would try something. I don't like it."

Mina says, "Maybe he…"

Sakura tells Mina, interrupting, "Sasuke isn't one for giving up, Mina."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it. He is just that stubborn."

TK tells Mina, "I've got to agree, Mina-chan. Sasuke Uchiha isn't a person to give up."

Mina asks, "Can you blame a girl hoping that the guy found a 'better path' and decided to live a life of peace?"

Naruto says, "Without the lesson getting knocked into his head first? I don't think so."

Amara says, "I agree with Sakura and Naruto. He is up to something. And last time that I checked, he still has the Omega Force powers that he somehow acquired."

Shion say, "Making him very dangerous."

Ryoutarou asks, "Anything else?"

Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "Yuuko."

Mina asks, surprised, "Hold on a minute? Did you bust her up when you busted the Dark Broach?"

Suguha says, "We may have destroyed that clone body of hers, but remember she absorbed all of the 'dark power' that gave Ermac his form when we defeated Ermac for good. Yuuko's spirit became pure energy and she can create new bodies for herself like she created a clone body of mine for her to use. I may have gotten back my powers that she used, but I know that she is still alive. By taking my energies to pretend to be me, she created some kind of 'psychic link' with me. I know she is still around."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Wonderful."

Davis tells Yolei, "When is it THAT easy Yolei?"

Yolei says, with a nod, "I can't believe it, but I agree Davis."

Trista says, "There is also the fact that we still have much to 'clean up' after Ragnarok still. The blood that you shed has transformed into various 'power gems' and crystals which isn't surprising since you and Serena had diverted all of your energies into enhancing your physical abilities to battle Ragnarok. It is the reason why I couldn't sense your star seed still within your body despite your body losing all of its life energy."

Suguha says, "Don't blame you, Trista. I am the Sailor Scout of Reality after all. But then again, even if you knew, it wouldn't have helped. I was truly dead. My body was no longer 'working' and I had no life-energy. It was because of my remaining energies in my body and the fact that my star seed was still with my body, the chemicals in that 'healing chamber' could mix with my powers and restore my body allowing my star seed to reconnect to my body after I had gotten myself out of 'limbo' or whatever that was. Don't really remember it. Like Ami said, it was a freaking miracle that I'm back."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "A miracle that we are grateful every day." Suguha smiles warmly at Kazuto and Serena in which Naruto gently pats Suguha on the back.

Trista says, "It is wonderful that our younger Moon Princess has indeed returned from the Great Beyond, but we are still dealing with the ramifications of the battle as we have all seen. All of us should realize that she is vital to the balance of our universe and the multiverse itself."

Amara asks, "Remember how things got worse after Ragnarok and before Suguha regained her powers?"

Tai says, plainly, "Nasty."

Ami says, "Much like…"

Ami's eyes widen, and Trista says, nodding her head, "Like when Serena was first trapped in SAO." There are plenty of shocked looks and Trista says, "The balance of light and dark as well as good and evil were disrupted since Sailor Moon couldn't help the 'outside world' since she was trapped on Sword Art Online. When Suguha died in the battle with Ragnarok, the balance was GREATLY disrupted equal if not more so than when Serena was first trapped in SAO. She is the Sailor Scout of Reality and one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in our universe as well as powerful force in the multiverse. Her 'demise' disrupted the balance because a powerful force of good was 'destroyed'."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Sugu."

Trista responds, nodding her head, "Correct, Kazuto. Ever since the day of her complete awakening in SAO, Suguha had become a 'player' in immortal battle to maintain the balance of light and darkness, good and evil, order and chaos, and so on. Her 'demise' sent the balance into anarchy as we have seen the results. While her return has 'repaired' much of the balance, but the balance hasn't completely returned to 'normal'. Complete restoration of the balance is going to make more work."

Lita says, "Something tells me that we had better work getting our Valkyrie partners and getting our complete Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scouts powers and soon."

Michelle says, with a nod, "I have to agree, Lita-chan."

Shion says, nodding her head, "Same here."

Davis asks, sarcastically, "And you fear the worst is yet to come, right?"

Trista nods her head and Matt says, annoyed, "Just great."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"And we're starting to get back to our lives despite Suguha's and my identities as Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon being public as well as Suguha's 'death' and return after that horrid battle with Ragnarok two months ago as well as the chaos with Suguha's four 'doppelgangers'."_

Hibiki asks, "By the way, what about those other 'doppelganger' other than that 'robot version' of her?"

Suguha tells Hibiki, with a sigh, "Yuuko wasn't a robot. Yuuko created a clone body of me with my DNA that she infused with Borg nano-probes turning herself into a 'cyborg me' of some kind or whatever. Elysium is gone. She gave her life to restore my powers. The one with the 'Iron Man' or 'Iron Woman' suit, which used a power crystal created from the blood I shed in the battle with Ragnarok, is actually one of the people that I once 'terrorized' when I was under the control of the Orichalcos."

Kazuto says, "In fact, she is the one that we saw in that flashback in Castle Oblivion, wasn't she? The one that you confronted."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep. Needless to say, I was shocked."

Ryoutarou asks, "What about the other one? Sailor C?"

Kazuto says, "It turns out that she is a clone of Sugu. Her powers also came from 'power gems' and crystals that came from Sugu, but unlike Sugu's 'armored counterpart', Sailor C was more closely linked to Sugu, so, it is the reason why she had Sailor Senshi style powers."

Kotone asks, "Sailor C is a clone of Sugu, but she isn't Sugu, so, how can she have powers like Sugu?"

Suguha says, "Whoever created her from my DNA made sure that she was a lot like me not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. That's why Sailor C could link with my energies so well unlike Elysium, who created a body based on mine and created a 'link' with me to harness my powers and keep them from Yuuko, who was using the Dark Broach to access my energies through the 'remnants' of energy that I lost battling that behemoth."

Trista says, with a smile, "She may have had her faults, but Sailor C is one of us in mind, heart, and soul."

Ryoutarou asks, "So, what happened to her?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Well, I have TWO sisters instead of one."

Suguha says, "We adopted Sailor C as part of our family. I mean, come on, she is my clone after all."

Andrew asks, "Does she have a name of her own?"

Suguha says, "No duh. Her name is Stella Kirigaya and she is my younger twin sister now. Remember, whoever made sure that she was 'born' from my DNA didn't just 'grow' her to my current age. They had put her in a pocket dimension where seventeen years passed for her where she learned to be…basically her trying to be me."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that it is great, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, now, I can have two of Sugu to gang up on me."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Sucks to be you, big brother."

Kazuto responds, with a glare, "Thanks a lot." Plenty of the others giggle at Kazuto's 'embarrassment' and our group can't help to enjoy this peaceful moment despite knowing that it will most likely not last.

_**Early June 2026**_

**Suguha's POV**

It always starts out like this. I'm in ALO as Leafa and we are flying through the skies in which it is wonderful. The wind in my face and blue skies and clouds. I always love this feeling flying through the skies of ALO. I can fly in the real world as Sailor Celestial, but those wings aren't for fun and enjoyment. They have a freaking purpose in helping me protect people. As Leafa, my wings are my own. Anyway, I am flying through the skies of ALO with my friends and family. It was just a simple quest in Woglinde. Just beat a simple quest boss monster and retrieve the special quest item. We arrive at the entrance to a dungeon, but it was different from any dungeon that I have been in ALO. There's a 'ominous aura' about it. Something that made it 'different'.

"It's scary." Silica says.

"It's okay, Silica. It is another dungeon." I say.

"We should be careful. It might some kind of a special quest dungeon." Big Brother, Kirito, says.

"You mean like a special dungeon made for the quest?" Asuna, big brother's girlfriend, asks.

"Most likely, Asuna." Kirito replies while nodding his head.

"Come on, big brother! It isn't like we haven't been through dungeons like that before!" I say in which I draw my sword in which I head inside.

"Hey, wait! Sugu!" Big Brother shouts to me, but I was really confident. As I entered, I would find out that I should have listened to him. As I go in there, there is a 'cold chill' in the air and I was about to ask about it, but something felt wrong…off. I look behind me to see that everyone else had vanishes and I call out for them, but there is no answer. However, there is a roar. An unearthly roar. The roar of a monster…No, not a monster. No monster…not even a boss could give off the ominous 'evil chill' that this guy could. Then I notice that I'm not in a dungeon anymore. I'm in a city. A 'real world' city in which they are tall skyscraper buildings with busted windows, destroyed cars and trucks, cracked roadways and sidewalks, and multiple files like in a disaster zone after a major earthquake. And then I notice that I'm not Leafa anymore. I'm in my armor…My Valkyrie armor. I'm Valkyrie Sailor Celestial now. Then I hear it. And I turn. And I see HIM.

He looks a lot like that 'New 52' version of the monster that killed Superman-dono in the American DC manga, but even more nightmarish if that was possible. His skin is obsidian black, his eyes are a wicked jade green, and his teeth are more like Kisame's teeth, shark-like and ready to rip flesh from other living beings and swallow it whole. The fiend. The nightmare. My 'Doomsday'…Ragnarok!

Then I realize where I am…I'm back in Tokyo on that day. That day. Ragnarok immediately charges in for the attack and I quickly respond in which when our fists collide, they create a massive shockwave that causes so much damage to the buildings nearby that several of the most damaged crumble into dust immediately. As I fight this behemoth, this beast of pure destruction, I can feel him shredding my armor, tearing into my skin, breaking my bones, and beating into my body. I know what's coming, but I can't stop! I can't stop! He has already greatly injured most of the Scouts and even the most powerful of the Mega Digimon like Omnimon and Imperialdramon were tossed aside like rag dolls. It was a miracle that they weren't deleted! Even with his enhanced powers, Tuxedo Mask is no match for this freak and he is doing everything he can to keep innocent people away from this fiend's rampage! Only sis and I are left to stop this 'living killing machine', but Sailor Moon is temporary stunned, and I have to hold the line. Our special attacks are worthless against this…this 'thing' and in fact, it only makes him stronger…even my power which is the worst! The only chance to win is beating the crap out of this guy, but he is giving as good as he is getting if not better! I know what's going to happen. I know how this will end, but if I don't…I don't stop him here and now, everyone and everything that I know and love will die! This fiend will keep destroying and kill until it turns our world into a lifeless husk! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!

The pain is immense…close to unbearable. Not even my duel with Kayaba in the Ruby Palace in SAO fucking hurt! It shouldn't be that way since I'm in my real flesh and blood body and I have chemicals in my body to dull the pain, but then again, in VR, I don't have bones to break and here, I do! However, I fight through the pain knowing that I'm the last line! My brother…my family…the whole city and possibly the world is counting on me! I won't…I CAN'T let them down! Even I know what's going to happen, I will stop this butt ugly 'murder machine' for good! Sis…big brother…everyone…I'm sorry.

Ragnarok gives an unearthly roar as sparks rage from his body rapidly and I know that this is it. The two of us charge at each other, preparing our final blows, and we swing, but before we strike each other's death blows…I wake up with a gasp in my bed.

I sit up in my bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. How many nights has it been now? I look around hastily in which I find myself in my room. My in-game picture of Leafa, my ALO, flying through the blue skies and surrounded by white birds on the ceiling. I leap out of bed and leave my room in which I run down the stairs into the kitchen in which I turn on the light causing me to go over to the sink and splash water on my face. That nightmare again. Why in the fuck does that freak haunt me so much? He's gone and I'm…back. That freak's corpse was sent into a black hole by the others shortly after the battle. What in Kami's name is up with this nightmare?

Just then a familiar voice calls out, "Sugu?" I turn to face the voice to see my big brother, Kazuto, and my mother looking at me with concern.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask.

"With all of the thumping, I'm surprising that you didn't wake the neighbors." Kazuto replies in which I give him an annoyed look.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asks me.

"Just a nightmare." I reply.

"A nightmare that gets you to leap out of bed and splash water on your face?" Kazuto says with a concerned look. "Mom told me that the only time that you ran down here from a nightmare was during the early days of when I was trapped in SAO." Ugh! Big brother could read me like a book…Even more so than ever. "It was HIM again, wasn't it?" Kazuto asks, concerned. I can only weakly nod in which my mother gives a confused look before gasping at what or should I say, WHO, big brother was talking about.

"Several times this month. I don't freaking get why I have this nightmare about him. He's gone! You said it yourself! I took him down!" I say, annoyed at this whole headache.

"Yeah, you did. You left a major hole in his chest and basically smashed his head in. No life-signs were found. He's gone." Kazuto tells me. "Afterwards, we sent that fiend's remains into a black hole, so, there is no coming back." Yeah, I heard that time and time again. Then why does that beast haunt me so much? Is it because…?

"What's up with the noise?" A voice similar my own is heard and we look to see Stella, my clone who was known as Sailor C, coming out in T-shirt and underwear causing Kazuto to avert his eyes.

"Your sister had a nightmare." Mom tells Stella.

"Must have been some nightmare." Stella retorts and she then says, "Knowing her and boy, do I know her, it would have to be really something." And that's the disadvantage of having a 'clone sister'. Just like a nosy big brother, they know you all too well.

"I'll be okay, Stella. These freaky dreams are just getting annoying." I tell her.

"Sorry to sound rude or anything, sis, but what do you need to worry about?" Stella asks. Boy, with what Kazuto and I heard back with the gang, you wouldn't ask that.

**End Suguha's POV**

_**Early June 2026 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Within what looks like a high-tech futuristic laugh, there is an image of a strange crystal as a sinister figure looks at it.

"Woo hoo!" a high pictured male voice says with a sinister tone.

A metallic female voice says, plainly, "You seem excited. You must realize the potential that this has."

The high male voice says, excitedly, "Yes! Yes, I do! I never could have dreamed that there was a power even greater than the Chaos Emeralds! With this combined with the Chaos Emeralds, I can completely rewrite all of reality and more!"

The metallic female voice says, "You remember our deal? You will get what you want when I get what I want."

The high male voice responds, "Yes! Yes! Of course!"

The metallic female voice says, "You are quite…trusting of me."

The high male voice replies, "Revenge is something that I can trust, my dear. Ooh hoo!"

**End Chapter 1**

Well, here is the first chapter, everyone. I know that it has been a month since the prologue, but I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. This first arc is going to be longer than other story arcs that I have done for other stories, so, I'm going to need to do something different as well as 'real-life' events that are happening, I won't be writing up the whole arc and dumping a chapter each day when the whole story arc is completed. It would take too long and you might get…you know. So, I'm going to take this slowly and there might be a few chapters each month. We're going to have to see, everyone. It is a complex time at the start of this new year. As you know, if you have read **World's Song**, I left 'situations' open for this and other future stories. However, while I enjoyed writing that story, I did feel that there is more to be desired and I lost some of the 'essence' of the Sword Art Online part of the crossovers, which I hope to regain in this story, especially in the later arcs of the story. So, I decided to 'clean house' and there will be 'flashbacks' to give more details to what happened in-between **World's Song** and this story to better fill in the gaps. I wanted to start 'fresh' and I hope that it is a good job so far. Please read and review and please no flames! Also, if you don't like this story, then don't read it any further. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. Genesis of a New Adventure

We have arrived at the second chapter and let me give you a bit of a recap of what's up so far to clear up any confusion. As you already know, this story takes place after a seven-month time skip, October 2025 to June 2026, chronologically, from **World's Song**. In the prologue chapter, we shall the events that happened in that time skip, which will play a role in the events of this story arc, namely Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's 'death'. And yes, like Superman when he first fought Doomsday, she DIED! She died and she was resurrected in which you must remember that Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts have also experienced their forms of 'death' and 'revival' in the Sailor Moon anime and manga, so, this isn't 'totally out there'. The main story starts one month after Suguha's revival and our heroes and heroines are returning to their lives after Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's resurrection, but not the same way as before in many different ways. This 'point', Suguha's 'death and revival' will be an important plot point and throughout the arc, there will be plenty more flashbacks on what happened during the events of Suguha's 'demise' and resurrection as well as the aftermath. With that cleared up, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarok appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yuuki.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 2: Genesis of a New Adventure**

_**Early June 2026, Tokyo**_

Within one of the large stadiums in Tokyo, there is a huge sports stage where the seats are packed and some distance away, we find Suguha Kirigaya, wearing a classic dogi top and hakama style bottom, in which she is getting outfitted in classic Japanese bogu, the traditional Japanese armor used for kendo, made for her body by Kazuto, Serena, and Naruto, who is surrounded by her friends/family/loved ones.

Hiyori tells Suguha, "You did great, Suguha."

Rika says, excitedly, "Yeah, girl! You are in the finals!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thank you, everyone."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Hey, you earned it! Believe it!"

Hinata tells Suguha, "Naruto-kun is right, Suguha. You earned your place here."

Joe says, "I'm still amazed that they still allowed you to compete. I mean, you are now a publicly known heroine."

Tai says, "Well, for one thing, Suguha did save the world from literally 'end of the world' type scenario. The 'energy burst' that Ragnarok was going to unleash would have vaporized Tokyo, killing millions, including us, instantly and sent an ash cloud that would have covered the world in which all life would have ended on the planet. She is literally the savior of the world."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"But at a horrific cost."_ Serena then remembers Suguha's battered and lifeless form in the immediate aftermath of her death and Serena mentally shakes her head to make sure that her thoughts don't go down a 'dark path'.

Izzy says, "Not to mention that we have shown that she can only use her powers in her 'transformed state' and that she is just like everyone else."

Amara says, "Which is what plenty of our current foes have tried to take advantage of."

Kari tells Amara, "We know, Amara. But there is nothing that we can do about it now."

Darien says, with a smile, "It's time."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Go get them."

Suguha says, with a grin, "I will."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "And you'll win, I know it."

Suguha tells Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto-kun." Suguha gives Naruto a quick peek in the cheek in which Kazuto twitches at that in which Asuna gives him a comforting pat on the back as Suguha puts on her helmet as she heads for the stage. On the stage, the MC for this event is making an announcement with the mike in his hands.

MC yells out, "Hello, everyone! It is time for the finals! Our first finalist is Tori Shishuo from Kyoto!" Just then a young man with short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing his own dogi top and hakama style bottom as well as bogu armor fitted for his frame, walks up to the stage and the audience gives a round of applause and cheering. The MC then says, "And his opponent, I believe, needs no introduction. She is the savior of Tokyo, if not the world. None other than Sailor Celestial herself, Suguha Kirigaya!" Suguha walks onto the stage with massive cheers, 'cat calls', howls, applause, and all sorts of cheering much to Suguha's embarrassment.

Suguha thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Seriously?!"_

Tori tells Suguha, with a confident tone, "I've been waiting for this. I've never taken on a superheroine before."

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Well, without my powers, I'm just as 'super' as you are."

Tori says, "Maybe. But from what I heard is true, you are one of the best swordswomen around and you have training in kendo since you were a little girl. That means that you are quite good especially with your 'battle experience' in both here and in VR."

Suguha asks, "You play VR?"

Tori responds, with a sly tone, "Who doesn't these days? Thanks to 'The Seed', VRMMO are taking off! I play ALO myself! Heard you play too! You should know how helpful fighting ALO helps your game."

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "There is a difference between real combat, here and in ALO, compared with kendo."

Tori says, with a nod, "True, but it doesn't mean that ALO combat doesn't help improve your senses, focus, and concentration which is vital for kendo."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Can't argue with that."

Tori says, with a sly tone, "Now, I can't wait to take on the 'savior of the world'."

Suguha says, with a deadpan tone, "I'm not going to get away from that."

Tori says, "Well, you did save the world by stopping that monster from destroying the world." Tori says, a bit nervously, "Oops! I guess that you don't want to talk about that since it isn't your…best memory."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, you can say that." Tori and Suguha take their positions and when the MC signals them to start, the two of them fight in an intense pace for kendo in which Suguha lands the first strike and gaining the first point. The crowd cheers at that and after taking positions, again, the MC signals them to start. The fight is back and forth, but Suguha manages to come out victorious in the end, however, it was a close fight.

When it is over, the MC brings them together, raises Suguha's left arm, and MC yells out, "The champion: Miss Suguha Kirigaya!" The crowd goes wild with excitement with wild cheering, applause, and more with our heroes and heroines clapping as well from their 'VIP positions'.

Mina yells out, "Way to go!"

Sakura shouts out, "That's the way!"

Naruto calls out, "Awesome, Suguha-chan! Believe it!"

Amara says, with a nod, "That a girl!"

Soon after, Suguha shakes hands with Tori and she says, "Great job. You were great."

Tori says, with a smile, "Same here. I guess that my 'experience' can't outweigh your combat experience."

Suguha tells Tori, with a smile, "It could have gone either way. You were really great out there."

Tori says, with a nod, "You, too. I hope that face you again." Suguha and Tori then shake hands and Suguha is handed the trophy for winning the tournament with plenty in the audience, including her friends/family/loved ones, applauding.

_**Early June 2026, Tokyo, Dicey Café**_

Within the Dicey Café, there is a big celebration party going with banners showing the words 'Congratulations, Suguha!' with our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon, SAO survivors like Schmitt, Caynz, Yolko, Thinker, Yulier, and Ryoutarou's friends/guild mates of Fuurinkazan, Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Karin, Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and the girls/women from Arzenal, Jun Motomiya, Midori Kirigaya, Queen Serenity, and quite a few others.

Vivian says, excitedly, "Way to go, Suguha!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thanks, Vivian."

Jun says, "You did great, girl."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Yeah, boss!"

Lunamon says, "You were just wonderful, Suguha."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Hilda says, with a grin, "You showed those boys whose boss."

Suguha says, "Come on, everyone. It isn't that big of a deal."

Jun says, with a smile, "Girl, one of our own's big victories is always a big enough deal for a party."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "No joke! This kind of thing is always something to celebrate! Through I've got to admit that it wasn't as big as your belated birthday…"

Flashback; May 2026

In front of Dicey Café, Suguha and Kazuto are together as Suguha is stretching her arms out.

Suguha says, annoyed, "What a day!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "You've had a long day, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No joke, big brother. Ugh! We had to take care of the survivors of this 'Real Account' mess with Real Account so screwed up that services are messed up. Add the rampages of people that have turned their grudges against Kayaba towards poor sis and the remaining youma from the Dark Agency forming their own version of the yakuza or taking over human criminal organizations like those Dark Digidestined and Tamers are doing, and things are a real mess."

Kazuto says, with a solemn tone, "Things have gotten…crazy while you were 'gone', Sugu."

Suguha says, "No freaking kidding, Kazuto." Suguha rubs the bridge of her nose and she says, "Serena was recovering from SAO and now, she is getting reminders of Kayaba's betrayal repeatedly. It is a real pain."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be better especially now that you are back, and you are even stronger than ever."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, big brother." Suguha says, with a sigh, "I've got some new powers with my new Ark Valkyrie powers making me a 'complete' Valkyrie Sailor Scout now that I have gained my 'Valkyrie partner', but it is like I'm starting all over again."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "It is really that hard?"

Suguha says, "Trust me, Kazuto. These new powers are a whole new level."

Kazuto says, "Makes me wonder what would happen with the 'Ark version' of your 'Level Three Valkyrie Sailor Scout form'."

Suguha says, "If my 'regular' Valhallan Valkyrie form was something, my Ark version must be in a whole other league and Trista warned me not to even attempt to go to 'level three' in Ark form yet."

Kazuto says, "Probably a good idea." Suguha nods her head as they arrive at the front door of the café and they open it in which they go inside where they find a large crowd of people including their friends/family/loved ones waiting for them as they fire 'party poppers' right at Suguha unleashing streamers at her.

"Surprise!" all of them say in unison as a huge sign is seen hanging from the ceiling and that sign says: 'Welcome Back and Happy Belated Birthday, Suguha!'

Rika shouts out, "Hey! The guest of honor has arrived!"

Suguha asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Mina tells Suguha, "Don't 'what the' us, girlfriend! We didn't celebrate your birthday last month for…obvious reasons. Well, it is time to party!"

Suguha looked at Kazuto and he says, with a sigh and a smile, "I wasn't told, but I had a feeling that they would do this."

Suguha says, skeptically, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Kazuto gives off a nervous look and Serena says, nervously, "We didn't tell Kazuto at all, Suguha."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun can keep secrets at times, but not the best at hiding that he knows a secret." Kazuto gives an annoyed look at Asuna in which Sasame runs up and hugs her.

Sasami yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! You really are alive!"

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Nice to see you, again, Sasami-san." Just then Suguha gets a 'chill' and an annoyed look as Washu is circling Suguha and look over her.

Kazuto asks, a bit annoyed, "What do you think that you are doing Washu?"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "That's Washu being herself again."

Washu says, ignoring everyone and looking at Suguha, "Incredible! Your body is completely restored to perfect health and there is not a sign of any degradation at all." Washu then 'pokes' Suguha in the *ahem* rear and Suguha yelps at this which results in Washu getting Suguha's elbow into her scalp, hard! Washu slams to the ground with a loud 'wham' and she is lying on the floor with anime dizzy spirals in her eyes.

Suguha yells out, angrily, "Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing Washu?!" Tenchi face-palms himself, Ayeka shakes her head, and Ryoko gives a satisfied smile on her lips.

Hilda tells Suguha, "Man! You are really something else, girl!"

Naomi says, "It is a miracle."

Lita says, with a nod, "No joke, Naomi."

Rosalie says, "Leave it to a princess like her to do the impossible including defying death itself."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I didn't defy death…I just got really lucky."

Hinata tells Suguha, with a warm smile, "Of that, we're all glad that you are back, Suguha." Just then a group of people wearing Tenbi Academy uniforms, including Takeru and Haruko, are walking over to them, Ryoutarou takes major note of the is a rather tall young woman with bright blue hair and light brown eyes. She has a slender, curvy figure and giant chest of the K cup bust which is well-shown, though not in any obscene manner, with her attire consisting of her wearing a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat she wears pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. Hikari and Hibiki see this and Ryoutarou yelps out as the twins shock him with violet lightning.

Haruko tells Suguha, with a smile, "Hello, Suguha-san."

Suguha says, excitedly, "Hey, Haruko-san! Takeru-san!"

TK says, with a smile, "We had to invite them since they kept you safe until you recovered."

The gorgeous young woman that's dressed like a nurse responds, "It was no problem at all." Plenty of the males in group can't help to notice the woman's *ahem* figure.

Minori says, with a sly grin, "I'm not surprised that plenty of you, guys, have your eyes on her. This is Aki, Tenbi Academy's nurse and my best friend."

The gorgeous violet-haired young woman, Aki, responds, "I'm just glad that Suguha-san is okay. You have been on the news lately."

Sakura says, with a grin, "Not surprising!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, Naruto-kun!" Naruto then yelps as a young teenage girl of around 17 years of age with light brown skin, grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and has green eyes, and wearing a female Tenbi Academy uniform that's shows that she has a gorgeous female body with H-cup chest.

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Not you, again!" Hinata's right eyebrow twitches at Naruto getting tackled by the young lady.

Naruto says, a bit nervously, "Hey, Chacha-san."

The young lady, Chacha, says, excitedly, "Oh, come on, Naruto-kun! I thought that we were passed that!" Chacha then presses Naruto's arm into her *ahem* bosom causing anime tick marks to appear on Sakura's, Hinata's, and Suguha's scalps.

Another female voice booms out, "Stop that at once, nave! I will not allow you to persist in pestering my husband any longer, you tramp!" Everyone looks to see a young woman with long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. The young blond-haired woman says, "I will not ye continue with thy unholy actions, you succubus. Thy shall stop attempt to steal the purity of thy husband or meet the wrath of my waves."

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a solemn sigh, _"Here we go."_

Suguha tells the young woman, with a smile, "I see that you haven't changed, Tsukiumi."

The young blond-haired woman goes over to Suguha, looks at her, and she says, "Ye gods! It is you! I was in disbelief when thy husband said that like the phoenix thy has returned from the great hereafter, but it is thou."

Suguha says, nervously, "Trust me, it wasn't easy, Tsukiumi."

The young blond-haired woman, Tsukiumi, says, "I must agree with thee. For thy are talking about returning from the eternal slumber after all." Tsukiumi says, looking at the light brown skinned young lady, Chacha, with a glare, "But thy isn't important not! What it is important is that this seductress get thy hands off thy husband at once!"

Chacha says, with a grin, "I don't see a ring on Naruto-kun's finger, so, he is fair game to me!"

Tsukiumi shouts out, annoyed, "He is not 'fair game' you insufferable wretch."

Chacha says, with a wide grin, "Oh, really? He hangs out with Sakura-san, Hinata-san, and a few other girls like you."

Tsukiumi responds, with a blush and glare, "That's not important. They are…"

Chacha says, with a seductive smile, "I've been a wonderful fan of Naruto Harem fanfiction myself. And I wouldn't mind being in a harem with you, Naruto-kun." Chacha then licks Naruto's right ear causing Naruto to yelp and causing Sakura, Hinata, Suguha, and Tsukiumi to show varying degrees of irritation.

Sakura says, annoyed, "Okay! That's enough!"

Tsukiumi says, "For one, thou can agree with you, Sakura." Plenty of the others can help to smirk, giggle, and/or laugh at Naruto's 'situation' happening to him.

Davis tells Naruto, with a smirk, "It kind of sucks to be you, dude."

Tai tells Davis, with a grin, "I wouldn't be saying that about Naruto, Davis." Just then Davis yelps as his arm is grabbed by another woman.

This woman is a gorgeous woman with long flowing violet hair with some of it tied in a ponytail by a white ribbon, brown eyes, deep, full, and lovely rosy red lips, and a very short purple Chinese dress, which shows much of her cleavage and belly button, and a pair of violet high-heeled shoes.

Davis tells the woman, "Kazehana, cut it out."

The woman tells Davis, lovingly, "Don't be that way, my Ashikabi-sama."

Kari tells the woman, "Kazehana, I hope that you haven't been drinking…again."

The woman, Kazehana, who has a flush expression on her face, responds, "Oh, Kari-chan, you are so cute when you are nervous."

Davis responds, nervously, "That would be a yes."

Kazehana tells Davis and Kari, in a drunken loving tone, "You and Kari-chan shouldn't be that way, Davis-sama. Not after we consummated our love so long ago."

Davis and Kari wildly blush at that and Tai asks, overhearing this, "What does Kazehana mean by that?" Just then another woman leaps in-between Davis, Kari, Kazehana, and Tai.

This woman is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part of her body, she has Capri jeans and a pair of sneakers.

The young woman responds, nervously, "Nothing! Nothing really!"

Tai asks, with a suspicious look, "Really, Uzume?"

Kazehana says, in a drunken stupor, "It is nothing really. The poor darlings were really depressed about Suguha's 'demise'. I was saddened to. To see the death of someone so beloved is the most horrific sight if you ask me, so, we shared quite a few drinks together and Uzume, Musubi, Kari-chan, Davis-sama, and I shared a wonderful time consummating our love in a love hotel."

Tai yells out, shocked, "What?!" Davis and Kari flush like mad while brown-haired young woman, Uzume, slaps herself in the forehead while Kazehana is giggling like a madwoman in her drunken stupor.

Soon after, a female voice booms, "Really?"

Everyone looks to see a young woman with long red hair with side plaits and wearing a pink unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses in front of her red eyes.

The young woman says, with a grin, "I would love to hear the story."

Uzume says, pushing the young red-haired woman away, "Not today, Matsu!"

The red-haired young woman yells out, with a pout, "Come on, I want to hear!"

Just then Sakura grabs the young woman and she yells out, annoyed, "That's enough, Matsu!"

The red-haired young woman, Matsu, says, with a sly smile, "Oh, come on! It isn't like we didn't do it ourselves!" Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Tsukiumi give mad blushes and Matsu says, with a perverse giggle, "You, me, Hinata-chan, Tsukiumi, and Akitsu had a wonderful time with Naruto-kun."

Tsukiumi says, with a mad blush, "That's because thou had bewitched us with your sinister elixir that not even husband could even resist."

Matsu says, with a perverted grin, "I don't know. It seemed like you loved Naruto-kun's touch, Tsukiumi. And Hinata-chan…Wow! She was such a wild cat! I guess what they say about the shy ones."

Hinata blushes like mad and Chacha says, with a pout, "Oh, man!" Chacha then says, with a smile, "Well, I don't like mind! It sounds like Naruto-kun is a great lover!"

Matsu says, with a grin, "That he is! Oh, I've studied your powers and I would love…!" Sakura gives a roar of anger and Matsu yelps out in fear as Sakura takes a swing at her. Matsu runs away as Sakura chases after her.

Suguha slaps herself on the forehead and she says, nervously, "Okay! TMI, big time!" Suguha tells Kazuto, "At least, I know that Asuna is responsible that you won't do anything like that until you get married."

Asuna and Kazuto give light blushes and Asuna says, with a nervous smile, "R-Right, Suguha-chan."

Suguha, Keiko, Kotone, Rika, and Shion give suspicious looks and Rika asks Asuna, "Why are you acting so nervous?"

Asuna asks, a bit nervously, "Why do you say that Liz?"

Keiko says, shocked, "Don't tell me…"

Kazuto tells Keiko, a bit nervously, "N-No!"

Rika says, with a wicked smirk, "Well…Well…!"

Asuna yells out, blushing like mad, "No, Liz! Y-You have got it all wrong!"

Suguha looks at Serena and Darien and she asks, curiously, "Do you, two, have anything to say for yourselves?" Serena and Darien blush and they shake their heads causing Suguha to sigh at this.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Suguha says, with a sigh, "I had come back to learn that it wasn't just Japan that went 'wild', it was my whole 'family'."

Ryoko tells Suguha, coming up, "Says the girl that got drunk during her belated birthday and welcome back party."

Suguha gives a massive blush and she yells out, "I didn't get drunk…at least on purpose!"

Kazuto says, glaring at Matsu, Kazehana, and a few others, "That's because some of the drinks were spiked with something that not even Naruto's healing factor could 'digest'."

Matsu says, with a nervous smile and blush, "My special elixir doesn't damage your body like alcohol does including no hangovers."

Kazehana asks, "Where is the fun in that?" Plenty of the others giggle/smirk at Matsu while Asuna and Darien come together.

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun and Serena-chan are truly smiling again."

Darien says, with a nod, "Yes, they are."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "It has been a wild 'ride' for all of us."

Darien says, with a nod, "The past two months have been really hard on all of us, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, it has been. I'm just glad that Suguha-chan is back with us. I don't want to see that happen again."

Flashback; April 2026

It is Tokyo shortly after the end of the rampage of Ragnarok where we find Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners assembled in a hospital of Tokyo that's still functional as Kazuto bursts into the main entrance of the emergency center of the hospital.

Kazuto shouts out, "Everyone!"

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Sailor Star says, weakly, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto goes over to Sailor Star and he asks, seeing her, "Are you okay?" Kazuto then notice that Sailor Star's face is extreme red especially her eyes and Kazuto asks, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sailor Star says, unable to speak clearly, "Kirito-kun…I…we…" Kazuto gets a horrible foreboding as he looks at the others as he sees the solemn and/or horrified looks on their faces and he notices that someone is missing.

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Wait! Where's Sugu?" Kazuto then notices that plenty of the others are flinching from his question causing that horrible foreboding feeling becomes worse.

When Kazuto looks at Sailor Moon, she says, hoarsely, "Kazuto…I…I…" Kazuto can see that Sailor Moon's face was wet and red from a ton of tears from her eyes and his 'horrible feeling' becomes close to overwhelming.

A solemn male voice says, "As much as you don't want to hear this from a stranger, your friends and loved ones are in no shape to tell you, Kirito." Kazuto looks to see Seijirou Kikuoka, standing by a mobile hospital cot, like the ones used by ambulances, with a sheet covering 'something'.

Tuxedo Mask says, nervously, "Wait…" However, Seijirou ignores Tuxedo Mask and removes the sheet to reveal, to Kazuto's horror, Suguha's lifeless form.

Kazuto takes a step back and he says, horrified, "No…"

Seijirou says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Kirito. Ragnarok was about to unleash an attack that would have vaporized the whole of Tokyo and us and covered the Earth in ash that would have destroyed all life on Earth. Your sister went in for a final and desperate attack to stop him…" Kazuto started to walk over to his adopted sister's/cousin's lifeless body and Seijirou says, "…And she did it. However, she…she paid the ultimate price saving us all."

Kazuto says, horrified, "No! No! NO!" Kazuto goes over, shakes Suguha's lifeless body gently, and he says, with tears in his eyes, "Sugu, wake up! Please wake up! Wake up!"

Seijirou tells Kazuto, solemnly, "She was impaled right through the heart, Kirito. The paramedics…Your friends did everything possible to save her…to revive her…She's KIA, Kirito. I'm sorry."

Kazuto screams out, in complete disbelief and pure horror, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN'T BE! SUGU! SUGU!" Kazuto then starts to cry tears of pain and sorrow and slams his fist onto the side on the hospital cot in which everyone hears a gasp of pure horror and they turn to see Suguha's Earth mother, Midori Kirigaya, with Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, and Kotone also seeing the sight.

Midori says, with tears in her eyes, "No…my baby… please Kami no…" Midori then faints in which Sailor Uranus and Joe manage to catch her.

Joe says, shocked, "Midori-san!" The other newly arrived look at the others and they lower their heads in which Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, and Kotone start to shed their own tears of pain and sorrow in which Keiko starts to cry on Rika's chest and Rika hugs her friend back while Hiyori puts her hands on her face to cover her eyes as she starts to cry rivers of tears as well. Sailor Star, weakly, walks over to Kazuto and gently hugs him in which he turns to Sailor Star in which pounds on his girlfriend's armored form with Sailor Star shedding tears of sorrow and pain since her beloved just lost his precious sister, who was precious to them all.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the present party in the Dice Café, Asuna tells Darien, solemnly, "I remember another time that Kirito-kun's face was filled with such pain. When he told me about what happened to the Moonlight Black Cats, his voice and face was in such pain. However, what happened to Suguha-chan, it was so much worse. I never want to see Kirito-kun in such pain again."

Darien says, with a nod of his head, "Same with Serena. She was…lethargic. The life had drained from her eyes. She NEVER truly smiled after what happened…At least, until Suguha's return."

Flashback; Early May 2026

In front of Real Account headquarters, everyone is looking as the president of Real Account and his female sanctuary/assistant are being led away into a police van in which when the president of Real Account screams about building a 'new world' and his 'contacts' let's just say the police officers, who had friends/family that were among those killed during what is being called the 'Real Account incident' weren't 'gentle' with him.

Sailor Venus says, "Ow! That had to hurt!"

Sailor Uranus says, "He deserves it."

Sailor Celestial says, "No kidding." Sailor Celestial says, "This is just going to be more 'fuel' to the 'fire' of those technologies that can be useful to the future of the world and our society, but misused by damn maniacs like him."

Yolei says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Now, we should be talking about you."

Sailor Celestial asks, curiously, "Me?"

Rika shouts out, "Um, yeah. We just found out…THAT YOU CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

ShineGreymon BM says, "Yeah, boss. Humans don't get reformatted and reborn like us Digimon can."

Joe says, "No joke! You…You were…!"

Sailor Celestial rubs her head and she says, "To be really honest, I know what the heck is going on…kind of. And I still don't really damn well get it."

Sailor Pluto says, "You mentioned on 'Soldier of Reality' version of you is known as Elysium and that she was a creation of Kayaba."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right. She transferred her memories to me when she restored my powers when she 'unlocked' my powers that she 'locked away' to keep them from Yuuko as well as transfer a lot of my energies into Yuuko that she absorbed through the Dark Broach to 'mimic' Valkyrie Sailor Scout form. Elysium took my body to some kind of place and put me in some kind of healing chamber…"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Healing chamber?"

Sailor Orion asks, "Some kind of device that restored you back to life?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, the thing is…based on what I know. The chamber was designed to heal people's injuries, even lethal ones, but only if that person is still alive. It is like…that thing that Davis and Kari were put in when they were badly hurt."

Sailor Sun asks, "You mean the 'Healing Medicuboids'?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah. The only reason that 'regeneration matrix' or whatever helped me is because of my powers as Sailor Celestial and my Etherion. I really don't get it, but it seems like my powers mixed with the chemicals in that thing and 'wham'! They healed my body completely and here I am! To be honest, I really don't completely get it."

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, with a warm smile, "Right now, Sugu, I really don't care." Kazuto then hugs Sailor Celestial and she gives a slight blush.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile and blush, "Big brother, you are embarrassing me." Sailor Celestial is then hugged by Naruto and Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial says, warmly, "Big brother…Naruto…Sis…I'm sorry. I really must have caused you a lot of trouble and pain."

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "It doesn't matter, Celestial. We're just glad that you are back."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it." Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement and smile warmly with their reunion with Sailor Celestial while various vans and cars filled with reporters and other news personal start to come up and the reporters start to pile out as well as head towards our heroes and heroines.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, we return to the party in Dicey Café and Darien says, with a nod, "Afterwards, we found out that it was indeed a miracle that Suguha returned to us."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes." Asuna asks Darien, "How is Ami-chan doing with the tests that she is doing with the chemicals that made up the healing chamber?"

Darien says, with a plain tone, "Ami is greatly immersed in it. She says that it could revolutionize medicine, but it is going to take her time to make heads or tails of it."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "It is a shame about what happened to the chamber."

Darien says, with a nod, "Kayaba could have done a lot of good with that like he could have done good with SAO and the NervGear."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I guess that we will never truly know the commander…I mean Kayaba."

Darien says, "I don't think anyone will." Darien says, with a smile, "However, I think that it doesn't matter. For once, Kayaba's machinations have done something good."

As Darien and Asuna look at Suguha, Asuna says, with a nod and a smile, "Yes, it has. It has brought someone precious back to us."

Darien thinks in his mind, looking at Serena and Kazuto, _"However, I don't think that Meatball Head and Kazuto have fully recovered from the whole experience…because none of us have recovered from it yet. The shadow of Ragnarok still looms over us."_

Flashback; May 2026

We are back at Suguha's 'welcome back and belated birthday party' and Suguha is sighing at learning what happened while she was 'gone'.

Ryoko tells Suguha, "Can you really blame them? They were really bummed out after you and that Ragnarok monster beat yourselves into the ground."

Just then Suguha's eyes grow wide and she says, concerned, "Oh, crap! With all that happened, I forgot to ask about that freak! I know that he is dead, but what happened after we…KO each other?! I need to know what happened to his corpse!"

Mina tells Suguha, "Whoa! Easy, girlfriend! You don't have to worry about that ass' corpse at all!"

Shion says, "It isn't surprising since you, literally, destroyed his head."

Suguha asks, surprised, "What?"

Lita says, with a nod, "That's right, Suguha! You destroyed his head and left a big hole coming out of his back! Ragnarok was dead as dead can be!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "That's good to know."

Amara says, "In the aftermath of the fight and we managed to get ourselves together after…your 'demise', we found that a government group was trying to Ragnarok's remains away. We…protested that."

Suguha asks, a bit nervously, "Protested?"

Michelle says, with a sweet yet dangerous smile, "Quite a bit."

Davis says, "And the world agreed with us at that point."

Lita says, seriously, "We weren't going to give them a damn chance to create another of that fucking freak!"

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke! We made sure that nothing of Ragnarok's remains got into their hands!"

Izzy says, "Afterwards, we strapped Ragnarok's body onto an asteroid and with Ryoko's and Ryo-Okhi's help, we sent Ragnarok's remains into a black hole."

Suguha asks, surprised, "You sent him into a black hole?"

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Yes, we did."

Washu says, "Personally, I wanted to study him…" When plenty of the others glare at Washu with 'not friendly' glares, Washu says, nervously, "Can you really blame? You really can't blame the greatest scientist in the universe to be so curious."

Ryoko asks, with a smirk, "Want to bet?"

Tenchi says, quickly changing the subject, "We didn't want to take any chance with that creature, so, we made sure that he was completely destroyed."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Amara says, "That…fiend took you from us and we weren't going to let a chance of another Ragnarok to be born ever."

Mina says, with a smile, "There is no chance of anything of that freak remaining now!"

Lita says, with a grin, "With you back, the legacy of that freak is over!" However, there are plenty within our heroes and heroines that feel that statement is far from true.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the party in the present, Darien thinks in his mind, _"Plenty of us thought Ragnarok's 'legacy' was far from over and we were right. Tokyo is still recovering from the 'scars' left behind by Ragnarok including the fact that there are still people that are still missing being found with a new legion of super-powered people coming around due to the fact that the blood that Suguha shed during much of the fight became some kind of 'power crystal' that can do a lot of 'things' due to the fact that Suguha is the Sailor Scout of Reality and those crystals might have a touch of Etherion. Those 'power crystals' is what the source of power for two of Suguha's 'temporary replacements': Her clone and now, younger twin sister, Stella AKA Sailor C, and her 'armored counterpart', who was someone that Suguha 'terrorized' while she was under the control of Orichalcos around three years ago, had the source from those same crystals. Sailor C could use the 'power crystals' directly since she was Suguha's clone and her heart was pretty much like Suguha's heart despite the differences in personality. Her 'armored counterpart', Tae, used the crystal as a power source for her armor shaped in Suguha's image, which is shock that a girl could develop an armored suit, but then again, it wasn't just her father that was an important worker on the NervGear, Tae actually helped with the NervGear's creation. Suguha said that she is much of a child genius as Seven, but I doubt that Seven…However, who knows what happened with the 'reboot' of our world some months ago."_

On the meanwhile, Suguha is looking out the window and Naruto asks, coming over, "Is everything okay, Suguha-chan?"

Suguha gives a look of surprise and she says, a bit nervously, "I'm okay, Naruto-kun."

Sakura tells Suguha, "That's not what Naruto-kun told us. He felt your distress."

Suguha gives a look of surprise and Hinata says, "It is through the 'link' that we share with Naruto-kun, Suguha-chan."

Suguha says, nervously, "Oh."

Flashback; April 2026

Right now, Naruto, Sakura, and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy are flying through the Japanese countryside with Sakura using her Star Sapphire ring.

Sakura tells Naruto, "You know, it is kind of unnatural to see a group of people flying through the air despite them knowing about living creatures made of digital information that come from a 'digital mirror world' created from this world's technology and magical girl superheroes becoming public."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a smile, "We know, Sakura-chan."

Naruto says, with a grin, "And that's why we are going through the mountainous areas, believe it."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Naruto tells Sakura, "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Don't give Hinata and I that, Naruto-kun."

Sailor Galaxy says, "We know that you are distressed, and we don't need our 'link' to say that something is wrong."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "I just been having a 'bad feeling' that something really bad has happened to Suguha-chan and the others back in Tokyo."

Sakura tells Naruto, "I would think that it would be nerves since Suguha and Serena practically became a deity at the battle for Kingdom Hearts, but then again, it isn't a power that she can use on a whim. And there are powerful foes that could even fight with us and them on an even playing field." Sakura thinks in her mind, _"And we did sense a major power surge coming from Tokyo. It could be anything, but I'm not getting a good feeling."_

As the three of them arrive near Tokyo, Sailor Galaxy gasps and she yells out, "Oh, Kami!" Naruto and Sakura look with Sailor Galaxy to a lot of columns of smoke coming from many various areas of Tokyo.

Naruto asks, shocked, "What the?"

Sakura says, concerned, "Oh, crap! A lot of those columns of smoke are coming from Odiaba and Juuban!"

Naruto says, seriously, "We got go now!" Immediately, the three of them zoom off into Tokyo.

Flashback; Later that day, Tokyo, Juuban District

Within the Juuban District, there is VAST devastation and destruction throughout the whole of this district of Tokyo and Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy are helping wounded people through much of the rubble of destroyed and heavily damaged buildings.

Sakura asks, "My Kami, what could have done this?"

Naruto says, "It is like a major natural disaster came through here!"

Sailor Galaxy says, helping people out of a crushed bus, "But there were no reports of a major earthquake here."

One of the people says, fearfully, "It wasn't…an earthquake…it was…it was a monster!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy look at the person and Naruto asks, "A monster?"

A Digimon Tamer with a Hagurumon as a partner then says, "That was no monster! A Digimon is a monster! That…That 'thing' was a oni! A demon!"

Sakura asks, surprised, "Demon?"

Hagurumon responds, with a nod, "Yeah! That fiend was beating even Mega Digimon left and right! I saw him beat even the legendary Digidestined Digimon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon, down to the ground like nothing!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy gasp in shock and Naruto says, stunned, "No way!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"Those two are the most powerful Digimon around and this 'creature' just knocked down like they were nothing?!"_

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hey! What are you doing here?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy look to see a pair of JSDF soldiers come into view with one of them having their hands on their assault rifle.

The other one says, "Hold it! That girl is a Sailor Scout! I recognize her!"

The first JSDF soldier, the one with their hands on their weapon, asks, "You sure?"

The second JSDF soldier says, "Yeah! She's Sailor Galaxy!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "That's right."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "And we're helping save lives here which you should be doing too!"

The first JSDF soldier gives an annoyed look, but a female voice says, "That's right, private." The first two JSDF soldiers look to see a lovely woman in her mid-thirties with long black hair and dark eyes with a classic JSDF uniform walking towards them.

Both JSDF soldiers give the classic salute and the second JSDF soldier says, "Major Kya, ma'am!"

The female JSDF soldier, Kya, responds, "You heard the lady!"

The two JSDF reply in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

After the two JSDF soldiers run off, Sailor Galaxy asks, concerned, "What happened here?"

Kya responds, with a plain tone, "We're not completely sure and I'm not sure if I can share everything with you, but I can tell you this: Earlier today, a monster…fiend with incredible power just started rampaging just outside of Tokyo and came into the city. It was just killing everyone and destroying everything in sight. There was no rhythm or reason. It was just there to destroy, slaughter, and obliterate all in its path. Your fellow Sailor Scouts engaged the creature, but most of them were brutally injured when that thing ran rough shot over them!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy gasp in shock and Sailor Galaxy asks, "How are they?'

Kya gets a bit solemn and she says, "The injured Sailor Scouts managed to recover, but not until the 'healer' of their group had recover and she got a nasty set of blows knocking her out for a good while. Only Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were the only ones left to fight this…beast. Their friends and Sailor Moon's 'lover', Tuxedo Mask, helped out by getting civilians out of the way, but it was hard-fought. From what I saw and heard, the creature was immune to their weapons and their special attacks only made it more powerful."

Naruto says, nervously, "Oh no."

Kya says, "Oh no is right, young man. Kami, I sound like an old woman, but then again, I feel like I aged into a senior citizen after that horror." Kya shakes her head and she says, "Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial fought the creature in hand to hand combat, but it was getting the better of them especially since they have no experience fighting hand to hand. From what I heard, those two are used to using their special attacks and weapons against other 'monsters' that they were fighting, but it wasn't only that, the creature was BRUTALLY powerful. It smashed them through buildings and vehicles. It lifted up the biggest trucks without breaking sweat and he can topple buildings with a single punch."

Sailor Galaxy says, worriedly, "Oh my."

Naruto is starting to get a horrible feeling in his heart and Kya says, solemnly, "It came to a head in Shibuya. Based on what I learned, witnesses say that it was 'crackling' with energy and ready to unleash a powerful attack of some kind. I just learned that it would have been an attack that would have wiped the whole of Tokyo off the map and could have sent an ash cloud that could have covered the world."

Sakura says, shocked, "That could have destroyed all life on the planet!"

Kya says, solemnly, "Yes." Kya looks at Sailor Galaxy and she tells her, solemnly, "Galaxy-san, from what I heard, Sailor Moon was knocked unconscious in the final moments, Sailor Celestial was alone, and she launched one final desperate attack on that creature, which has been called Ragnarok…"

Sakura thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Ragnarok? I read about that. It comes from the Norse mythology legend about the 'twilight of the gods'. Basically, Ragnarok is the Norse 'doomsday'."_

Kya says, solemnly, "…Sailor Celestial managed to succeed in stopping the creature for good, but…she paid the ultimate price."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy gasp in shock and horror and Naruto yells out, angrily, "No way! How can you say that?! I don't believe that!"

Kya tells Naruto, looking at him, "I don't know what your connections are to the Sailor Scouts, kid…Much less why you look like a famous anime and manga character, but I wish that I could say that you are right. That this is some kind of terrible joke." Kya says, weakly, "It…It isn't…Sailor Celestial…is KIA. I was there at the scene. She died on scene in Sailor Moon's arms." Looks of pure horror and disbelief are shown on Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sailor Galaxy's faces as this information hits them like a thermo-nuclear bomb!

Naruto says, horrified beyond belief, "No…No, this can't be…" Naruto falls to his knees and Sakura and Sailor Galaxy race to his side as Naruto goes into mental shock at the death of one of his 'precious people'.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present and in the Dicey Café, Sakura says, "It is through the 'link' that Naruto 'sensed' your death by that 'thing's' hand."

Suguha says, a bit solemnly, "I've caused you, all, a lot of pain."

Sakura tells Suguha, "You really didn't have a choice based on what we heard from the others. It was either you or all of us. If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing."

Suguha tells Sakura, "That doesn't make me feel any better, Sakura."

Sakura tells Suguha, plainly, "Well, you should feel a bit bad. You did cause us more than a bit of grief." Sakura then tells Suguha, with a smile, "However, we're glad that you are back with us and that nightmare is over."

Suguha says, plainly, "I don't know."

Sakura tells Suguha, "Come on! You blew his head off and we flung his corpse into a black hole! That freak is never coming back!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "Believe it!"

Suguha says, "I know that…" Suguha says, "But after I came back and regained my powers, I read up on American manga and found out that creature that killed Superman-san, Doomsday, was turned into a skeleton and he found a way to revive. In fact, he was blasted by an energy attack that vaporized one-fifth of a planet and his body remained intact despite him 'dying'. And after he came back from that and his battle with Superman-san, he took the same type of attack and because he 'evolved', he wasn't even scratched and destroyed a being of pure energy."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Come on, Suguha-chan! That was a manga, and this is…!"

But then Sakura tells Naruto, nervously, "Our 'world' is a manga and anime, too, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tells Naruto, with a nod, "And 'magical girls' like the Sailor Scouts are also anime and manga too."

Naruto says, nervously, "Good point."

Suguha says, "And just like I am now, Superman-san had dreams about Doomsday before he found out that he was alive and well. My nightmares are real…like 'prophetic vision' real." Naruto hugs Suguha and she says, "Sorry."

Naruto tells Suguha, "No, Suguha-chan, I understand on how you can get hung up on things. I got hung up on getting the Teme back to the Leaf." Sakura gives a slight solemn look with those words about Sasuke, but Hinata gives Sakura a conforming smile causing Sakura to smile back. Naruto says, with a smile, "Now, let's enjoy your victory party!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "Yes!" Suguha nods her head and the four of them head off to join the party, in the back of her mind, Suguha can't help to think about the nightmares and the creature that killed her: Ragnarok.

_**Early June 2026, ALO**_

In the virtual skies of ALO, Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, is flying through the virtual night sky and she is deep in thought.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"It has been a whole month since I returned…"_ Leafa then looks at the floating land masses of Svart Alfheim and she then looks up towards the World Tree in which a familiar floating castle that served as the 'prison' for her brother and many thousands of others is floating in the skies of ALO near the area of the immense World Tree that dominates their virtual realm. Leafa thinks in her mind, _"And even this place has changed since after my 'death' and before my return."_

Flashback; May 2026, ALO

In the skies of ALO, Leafa is flying with Kirito, Usagi, Asuna, and all of the ALO players of our heroes and heroines are looking up at the same floating castle with Leafa looking on in amazement.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "We had that same reaction."

Klein says, with a grin, "No kidding."

Leafa says, looking at Asuna, "I guess your dad and the top brass at RCT Progress took my 'advice'."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, they did."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Through it was what happened to you that inspired them to do it."

Leafa asks, "Huh?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "After it was found out that Suguha Kirigaya and Sailor Celestial are one and the same, someone leaked out that you snuck into SAO."

Leafa yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yep! They interviewed quite a few SAO survivors that were part of the 'Assault Team' and found out that you were the 'big hero' that took down Kayaba."

Leafa slaps herself in the forehead and she says, "Oh, great."

Kirito says, "RCT Progress used your 'title' as a world hero to launch New Aincrad. It was said to honor you and the other heroes and heroines of SAO."

Haruka says, annoyed, "They just used your death and the deaths of the victims of SAO to improve their image."

Leafa asks, "Plenty of you must have been pissed, huh?"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah, we were." Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Asuna got all angry and she exposed herself as Sailor Star to her family!"

Asuna gains a big blush on her cheeks and she yells out, embarrassed, "Liz!"

Leafa says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Haruka says, with a nod, "You got that right. Quite a number of us were slapping ourselves and we couldn't erase their memories a second time due to causing them real damage."

Asuna gives a blush of embarrassment and Kirito tells Asuna, with a warm smile, "What's done is done and it can't be undone, Asuna. And your anger is understandable. Personally, I was just as angry as you are. While I think that it is true that they were honoring all of us that went through SAO…" Kirito says, with a serious tone, "I wouldn't have been mad if it was just only that. They did use Sugu's death and what happened to us in SAO to improve their image."

Klein says, with a sigh, "But that's the business world for you, bro."

Dai says, with a sigh, "Yeah, that's a fact." Dai says, with a grin, "But it doesn't mean that this time, we can't enjoy going up and down that castle to the fullest without worrying about being trapped in there or the threat of the Shinigami at our throats in that castle. This time, the castle can be enjoyed the right away."

Sam says, with a smile, "Dai has a point. Plus, they also honored all of us by putting our names in the walls and ceiling of the new Blackiron Palace."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I agree, Sam. While they did it for selfish reasons, in a way, it does also honor all of the sacrifice and pain that we went through in SAO. And it might be the way to finally separate Kayaba's legacy from Aincrad for good."

Plenty of the others smile and Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Let's show Leafa the first floor since they have made a big statue of her on it."

Leafa yells out, stunned, "Say what?!"

Silica says, with a pout, "Liz, don't tease Leafa like that!"

Lisbeth gives a sly giggle and Leafa glares at Lisbeth, annoyed, in which Philia says, "Only the first ten floors have been unlocked since they are going through the data of Aincrad and redesigning the floors a bit with improved bosses."

Leafa asks, "Improved bosses?"

Taichi says, with a smirk, "The bosses that they have now are nothing like the ones in SAO."

Kirito says, "That's a major understatement, Taichi."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito-kun!" Everyone looks to see Rain, Seven, Yuuki, and Strea flying towards them.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Boy, big brother and the others weren't kidding about the New Aincrad bosses. Not only do they have an 'ALO twist' since they look more based on ancient mythology that ALO is based on, but they are really something else. I can tell that these bosses are these lower floors of New Aincrad are something equal to the upper floor bosses of SAO's Aincrad! Man! They are something…but that doesn't mean that they aren't more exciting."_ Leafa then gives a smile, but she then wipes out her sword and spins around in which she hears a familiar yelp as three players, two females and one male, are right in front of her with Leafa's sword being pointed at the male player.

The male player is a male Sylph with a familiar spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing equipment/clothing similar to a familiar blond-haired ninja.

The first of the two female players is an Undine with short blue hair, pink eyes, and wearing a red and pink version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath uniform, minus the rapier.

The second of the two female players is a Cait Sith with long violet hair, violet eyes, and wearing what looks like an exact duplicate of Kasumi's classic kunoichi outfit with what looks like a violet version of Pina, Silica's dragon partner in SAO and ALO, flying by her.

The male Sylph holds up his hands and he yells out, in Naruto's exact voice, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Leafa groans, puts away her sword, and she says, "Geez, Arashi, you should know better than that."

The Undine player says, in Sakura's exact voice, "That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't listen."

The male Sylph says, with a familiar foxy grin, "Come on, Megumi-chan. You know that I'm the number one prankster in the virtual world, believe it!"

The Cait Sith player says, with Hinata's voice, "Megumi-chan, you know that's how Naruto…I mean Arashi-kun is."

The Undine player says, with a groan, "Don't I know Hime."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Anyway…" However, before Leafa could say or do anything, she is in the arms of the Sylph player and he locks lips with her in a loving and passionate kiss causing Leafa to flush like mad as the player does so, but she couldn't help to enjoy the kiss in which she return the kiss with the same love and passion.

After a minute or so, they break off the kiss and the Sylph player asks, slyly, "Better?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Good grief. What am I going to do with you? All right, better."

Just then Leafa yelps as the Sylph player grabs one of Leafa's hand, wrap his arm of his free hand around the arm of the Cait Sith player, while grabbing the Undine player's hand with his free hand at the same time, in which he yells out, "All right! Then it is time for our date, here, believe it!" Soon after, the Sylph player, Naruto's ALO avatar of Arashi, takes Leafa, Sakura's Undine ALO avatar of Megumi, and Hinata's Cait Sith ALO avatar of Hime around in which they can't help to sigh and smile lovingly at Naruto.

_**Early June 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

In the completely rebuilt Juuban District, Valkyrie Sailor Moon is on top of the apartment complex that's her and her future husband's, Darien's, home, and she is looking out into the night skies of the 'real world'.

Just then a female voice asks, "Thinking about something, Tsukino-san?" Sailor Moon turns to the source to see a young woman of around 21 years of age with short white hair, yellow eyes, and wearing white and black outfit with a samurai style sword attached to her back.

Sailor Moon asks, plainly, "What is it, Miyabi-dono?"

The young woman says, with a nod, "We have a job for you."

Sailor Moon asks, annoyed, "What is it now?"

The young woman walks over to Sailor Moon and she tells her, "Remember, you accepted our terms to give you greater strength to make sure that nothing like Ragnarok happens ever again. You have your 'royal sister' back, but while she may be more powerful than ever, do you think that it will protect her from the Shinigami?"

Sailor Moon asks, with a glare that's unlike her before SAO, "Is that a threat?"

The young woman responds, "No, Sailor Moon-san. I'm just pointing out something. Your weapons and special attacks were completely worthless, and you were completely overwhelmed. It took the sacrifice of Sailor Celestial to stop Ragnarok and it was only a miracle that returned her back to the land of the living. You should know better that Ragnarok may not be an 'exception'." Sailor Moon lowers her head and images of Ragnarok with Suguha's lifeless form center in her mind.

Sailor Moon asks, with a sigh, "What do you want me to do now, Miyabi-dono?"

The young woman, Miyabi, responds, "The youma remnants from the Dark Agency are getting on the nerve of the human yakuza."

Sailor Moon says, "I'll bet."

Miyabi says, handing Sailor Moon a group of files, "Take them out. You may not have Ark Valkyrie powers, but you are more than powerful enough since you have achieved the highest forms of your non-Ark Valkyrie powers combined with our training to take out this group with ease single-handed."

Sailor Moon says, taking the files, "Fine."

Miyabi asks, "You have a question?"

Sailor Moon tells Miyabi, "You know darn well what my question is. Like you'll give me an answer."

Miyabi says, "And you're right. I won't. I take my job seriously…and tell your boyfriend that I don't like people sneaking up on me." Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise and Miyabi turns around only to find the end of Tuxedo Mask's cane just mere millimeters from her face causing her right eyebrow to quirk up.

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "And I don't like my girlfriend and future wife used as a pawn in anyone's game."

Miyabi says, "Well done. I knew that you were here, but I didn't know how close you were. You have had shinobi training."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "Sammy said that I was very ninja-like in my actions and I must admit that my tactics are similar to a shinobi with distraction and misdirection in which I used it to help Sailor Moon and girls by distracting the enemy for them to inflict the final blow. I thought: Why not? Let's just say that the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin are really respectful of my former kingdom."

Miyabi says, "It shows. However, it makes you a creditable threat."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "I'll take my chance." Miyabi starts to move, but she then finds another Tuxedo Mask right behind her in which BOTH Tuxedo Mask say in unison, "Which one if the illusion and which one is real? Or are both real in which I'm producing a solid energy clone? I don't think that you want to find out."

Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "Or maybe I do." Miyabi then seems to vanish, but Tuxedo Mask, the real one and not the duplicate, throws his cane to his left side, where it gazes the cheek of Miyabi, causing her to give a look of surprise, and a small cut form on her cheek.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Darien-kun?!"_

Miyabi touches her cheek and she says, "Elite level." Miyabi says, "Farewell…your majesty." Miyabi then drops off the roof and using her ninja skills, she gets down to the ground and sets off into the night. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask look at each other and Sailor Moon lower her head.

Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, "Darien-kun…"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I already get why. It is the reason that I got this new strength."

Sailor Moon says, "It may not be enough. That…That fiend…that killing machine slaughtered three hundred people, beat nearly all of the girls into submission, who by the way have practically mastered their regular Valkyrie powers at that point, destroyed a huge chunk of Tokyo. Suguha and I had to go hand to hand with Ragnarok and no matter how much we pummeled him, which was more powerful punches than usual since we focused our powers on increasing our strength, speed, stamina, and likewise to the max, but Ragnarok beat us from one side of Tokyo to the next! It took Suguha dying to take him down for good! It was a miracle that she given a second chance at life! And it isn't just you, Darien-kun! If any one of you…suffered that fate…I know that you won't come back and…and I don't know…I've already seen so much death and now, two months ago, I saw more mindless death and slaughter as well as a person that I love so much taken from me."

Tuxedo Mask closes his eyes and he says, with a sigh, "Meatball Head…"

Sailor Moon says, "I'm sorry." When Tuxedo Mask opens his eyes, he is surprised to find Sailor Moon gone and he looks around in which he looks up into the sky to see her nearly as a speck in the distance.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"What am I going to do with you, Serena?"_ Tuxedo Mask then leaps down in which his outfit transforms in which his top hat turns into a biker helmet with his tuxedo transforming into a biker outfit version of itself in which top quality motorcycle appears in which he gets on and races off after Sailor Moon. However, some distance away, Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy is watching the whole exchange using her Byakugan and special device attached to her left ear to magnify her hearing.

Sailor Galaxy thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Sailor Moon…Serena…I understand why you did this. But all of us were affected by Suguha's 'death'. Why didn't you come to us?"_

Just then a female voice says, "You know why she didn't come to you." Sailor Galaxy turns to see another young lady in front of her.

This young lady is a young woman of 18-19 years of age with pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a dark-gray color of medium length that is pent up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. In her shinobi clothes, she wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Sailor Moon isn't one of them, Yumi. She is the protector over love and justice." Sailor Galaxy says, "And you know that we, of the Elemental Countries, don't acknowledge either both the 'Hanzo faction' or 'Hebijo faction' as true shinobi like the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin clans do."

The young lady says, "The 'shinobi community'…"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Is right and you know it, Yumi-san." Sailor Galaxy and the young woman, Yumi, look to see Minato Namikaze walking out of the shadows. Minato says, "The way of the shinobi is just that. There is no 'good shinobi' or 'evil shinobi', but there is your own shinobi way."

The young lady, Yumi, responds, "Is that the Elemental Countries or just Whirlpool? Ever since the war back in the Elemental Countries, Whirlpool has regained its prominence before it was destroyed which is just under a year ago. Your former home, the Leaf, is still recovering from the various 'scandals' including and especially those involving your son."

Sailor Galaxy tells Yumi, "Please, Yumi, enough." Yumi looks at Sailor Galaxy and she says, "I'm sorry that I mentioned how the Mugen Tenshin, the Hayabusa, and Elemental Countries have made shinobi that work with the Japanese government or call themselves 'evil shinobi' basically 'outcasts' in the shinobi community, but I won't have you treating Sailor Moon as a threat. Not after all that she has suffered and all that she has done."

Yumi tells Sailor Galaxy, "You were once a shy little girl unable to confront that one that you love your feelings, but you aren't that girl anymore."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a plain tone, "I'm not, Yumi. That Hinata Hyuga is…No, she has grown up into me. I'm Sailor Galaxy, a protector of this universe and this planet as well as a shinobi of the Elemental Countries."

Yumi says, with a smile, "And a true shinobi at that. I'm guessing that not even Minato-dono knows that you have yet to show your new FULL power as a Sailor Scout." Both Minato and Sailor Galaxy give looks of surprise at Yumi and Yumi says, "There is a reason why we shinobi NEVER share our secrets with each other." Sailor Galaxy just smiles at Yumi and Minato can't help to wonder what kind of power that Sailor Galaxy is hiding.

_**Early June 2026; Moon Kingdom**_

Within the currently abandoned, yet, fully restored Moon Kingdom, we head for the Moon Kingdom palace where a figure manages to pass through the security barriers.

The figure says, in a haunting familiar male voice, "It seems like the barriers are no different in this timeline than in my timeline. I guess that many things don't change across realms." Soon enough, the male figure goes into the Moon Kingdom palace for whatever his purpose is.

_**Early June 2026; Earth, Tokyo**_

Back on Earth, we are somewhere within Tokyo that seems to be engulfed in a violet 'aura' of sorts as Naruto fighting off two young ladies.

The first young lady looks to be 17-18 years of age with long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head, blue-green eyes, and her outfit looks to be a school uniform of some kind, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side.

The second young lady is a tall, yet, gorgeous muscular woman of mid to late twenties with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She wraps her bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters.

Naruto dodges a kick from the blond haired young woman and he yells out, "Geez! Can't I go to a simple dueling tournament without you attacking me?!"

Sakura, who is battling the black-haired woman, shouts out, "You are the one that started it with this 'pranking war', Naruto!"

The black-haired woman says, "That's right! You made my juniors look like fools and for the honor of Hanzo Academy, I'm putting you in your place!"

Sakura retorts, "Oh, please! Daidoji-san, you really want to fight Naruto because he is the only guy in history to even beat you!"

The black-haired woman responds, with a smirk, "Yeah, there is that too! I love a good challenge and Naruto-kun is the greatest challenge that I ever faced since Rin! No way I'm going to give up beating him!" Sakura and the black-haired woman, Daidoji, continue their hand to hand combat struggle while Naruto sweat drops upon hearing this.

Naruto says, with a deadpan expression, "That's just great." Naruto then seemly gets hit by blond-haired young lady, but he then 'puffs' into smoke revealing a trash can showing that Naruto just used the **Substitution Jutsu**.

The blond-haired young lady says, "Hey! Stand up and fight!" She turns to her right to see up on a rooftop and give her a foxy smirk.

Naruto responds, with a grin, "But Katsuragi-chan, this is how a shinobi fights. Distraction, sleight of hand, and being crafty as a fox, believe it! If you can't keep up, then you shouldn't be a shinobi."

Sakura shouts out, "That's right! Tactical fighting is the way of the shinobi."

Daidoji says, with a smirk, "True, but having the strength, speed, and agility also helps to perform the tactics needs by shinobi."

Naruto says, with a nod, "You have a point there, Daidoji-chan." Naruto then ducks under a kick from the blond-haired young lady.

At the edge of the barrier surrounding the area, Sailor Celestial is focusing her powers and she says, overhearing that, "Leave it to Naruto-kun to agree with his opponents."

Sailor Galaxy, who is with Sailor Celestial, says, with a smile, "Well, Naruto-kun is right that they do have a point, Celestial-chan."

The blond-haired young lady says, "You are going to pay for meddling in my 'boob time'!"

Naruto responds, annoyed, "You should know that I don't like perverts despite several of my teachers being them. In fact, having several teachers that are major pervs shows how much they piss me off! How would you like it if your 'assets' were 'attacked' like that?!"

The blond-haired young lady responds, "Oh, come on! They are my best buds and classmates! Plus, a little fondle is good for them, it could make them grow!"

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Really?" Just then two Naruto Shadow Clones burst out of the shadows, grab onto the blond-haired young, and they start to *ahem* 'touch' her *ahem* assets causing her to flush. Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Celestial blush from that, Sakura hits herself in the forehead, and she yells out, annoyed, "Really, Naruto?!"

Naruto responds, "What?! I'm just teaching her a lesson not to do 'Pervy Sage things' to her friends like that!"

Sakura asks Naruto, "By doing something that Jiraiya would love to do in his 'adult books', Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gives a blush and a yelp in which Daidoji says, "He may have matured, but he is still the same guy from the anime and manga that he is famous for here."

Sakura says, with a sigh and smile, "Yep." After Naruto's 'attack' on her, the blond-haired young lady hits the clones, hard, causing them to dispel and she puts her hands on her own chest.

The blond-haired young lady then says, excitedly, "Actually, that felt great!" The blond-haired young lady asks, excitedly, "Hey, can you do it again?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Celestial nearly do an anime face-fault.

Sakura screams out, annoyed, "That girl is utterly shameless!"

Daidoji says, with a smirk, "That's Katsuragi for you." Just then Sailor Celestial opens up a huge hole within the barrier surrounding the area and all of the other Sailor Scouts then file in through the barrier.

The blond-haired young lady, Katsuragi, says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Celestial says, excitedly, "Hey, girls!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "We were wondering what was keeping you."

Sailor Galaxy says, "Sorry, everyone."

Sailor Mars says, "Not your fault, Galaxy."

Sailor Uranus asks, glaring at Katsuragi and Daidoji, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Sailor Star says, "This isn't the time, Uranus. We're going to be late."

Sailor Celestial says, "Oh, crap!"

Naruto says, nervously, "You got that right, believe it!" Naruto and Sakura then leap over to the others and they prepare to leave.

Katsuragi says, "Hey!"

Sailor Uranus asks, with a glare and smirk, "Really? Two against all of us?"

Daidoji says, cracking her knuckles, "Sounds like a challenge."

Sailor Uranus beings to crack her armored knuckles and Sailor Saturn says, "We don't have the time, Uranus-papa."

Sailor Uranus responds, plainly, "Fine, Firefly." Soon enough, Naruto, Sakura, and the Sailor Scouts leave the area in which Katsuragi and Daidoji are left behind.

Daidoji says, "Next time."

Katsuragi says, with a smirk, "You got that right, Daidoji-sempai!" Katsuragi then puts her hands on her chest and she give a perverted smirk as she images Naruto 'touching' them.

_**Early June 2026; Outer Space**_

At the outer reaches of the solar system, there is a massive space station that looks haunting familiar like the moon-sized battle station from the Star Wars universe, but it is shaped-like an egg and it looks like that it has a face on it. Within the massive and unusually as well as hauntingly designed space station, we find a familiar figure on the bridge.

This figure is male that's human or humanoid in which he is rotund in appearance, with dark-colored pants and leggings, white gloves a red top, a bald head, pince-nez glasses with blue lenses, a bright red nose, and a very bushy auburn moustache.

The male says, in a sinister male voice, "Ooh-hoo! We are here! This is the universe that contains what I need!" The male figure says, with a disinterested tone, "Ha! I've seen better things to conquer in the gutter."

A female metallic voice, "Don't underestimate this universe and its 'protectors'. The Sailor Scouts are no pushovers especially since they have tons of battle experience under their belts."

The male figure says, "Ha! Pretty girls in skirts don't scare me!"

The female metallic voice responds, "Pretty girls in ARMORED SKIRTS and uniforms for that matter, wielding magical weapons, and having powers that can destroy entire armies with a flick of the wrists. Which is especially true of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, Doctor Eggman-san."

The male figure says, with a scoff, "I'll believe it when I see it." The male figure, revealed to be none other than Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, says, with a sinister smile, "But if she has the power that you say that she has. I will finally be able to be rid of that rotten hedgehog from my Earth for good and none one can stop me from conquering my entire universe! Forget that! The whole multiverse shall be mine to conquer and rule as a god!" Doctor Eggman then starts to give his classic overblow evil laugh while we go off to the side to see a familiar female figure covered in shadows and while we can't see her features, there is a wicked glow in their eyes.

_**Early June 2026; Earth, Japan, Neo Domino City**_

Back on Earth, we head back to Japan, but this time, we are within the Kaiba Dome in Neo Domino City where we find Suguha with Naruto and the two of them are engaged in an intense and passionate kiss where we look to see Suguha having her duel disk attached to her left wrist.

When they break off the kiss, Suguha says, "I've got to go, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Kick butt out there, Suguha-chan."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "You better believe it."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Hey! That's my line!" Suguha gives a giggle and Suguha heads off out onto the stage where she is introduced by the MC in which then her opponent is introduced as Suzume causing Suguha's eyes to widen in which she sees a young woman of mid to late twenties with long violet hair tied in a bun with neck long bangs flowing down each side of her head, square glasses in front of her red eyes, deep and lovely pink colored lips, and wearing sexy female business outfit with a black duel disk attached to her left wrist.

Her friends/family/loved ones see this and TK asks, "Isn't she…?"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "Yep! She is the former teacher of Hebijo Academy."

Yolei asks, suspiciously, "What's she doing here?" There are mixed reactions while on the dueling field, Suguha and Suzume look at each other.

Suzume says, with a smile, "We meet again."

Suguha asks, with a glare, "What are you doing here?"

Suzume says, "Just checking up on you. I must say that you are looking good…Well, for a dead girl."

Suguha says, annoyed, "If I had a yen when I heard that joke…"

Suzume says, activating her duel disk after inserting her duel deck inside, "Shall we start? Everyone wants a show from the 'savior of the world'."

Suguha says, with an annoyed tone while putting her own duel deck into her duel disk, activating her disk at the same time, "Fine, but don't complain to me when you get your ass handed to you."

Suzume tells Suguha, with a sly smile, "You shouldn't underestimate a ninja." Just then a strange device appears in the air above them and the whole of the dueling field transforms into a massive forest with a training field in the center.

The MC shouts out, "It looks like that it is the shinobi training Action Field!"

In the audience with our heroes and heroines, Tai asks, "Why do I get the feeling that wasn't a coincidence?"

Suguha and Suzume say in unison, "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!" With those words, their decks are shuffled by their decks, they draw five cards from their decks while their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and numerous Action Cards rain down onto the field.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 4000

Suzume: 4000

Suzume says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I shall start this duel off with Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude in attack mode!" Just then Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are a lot of gasps and Suguha asks, "Diamond Dude?"

Suzume responds, with a sly grin, "You were expecting something else, Suguha? You should know better."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"No kidding! I'm dealing with ninja, but that doesn't mean that she plays with a 'ninja deck'. However, I never imagined rare cards like those! How did she get her hands on them?!"_

Suzume says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down." Suzume then takes off at top speed which surprises Suguha.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I should expect that since she is a ninja, but how can she run in those damn heels?! Also, why didn't she use Diamond Dude's ability?"_ Suguha takes off after her, draws one card from her deck, and she shouts out, "My move!" Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "First, I start off with my Black Stone of Legend!" Just then The Black Stone of Legend (0/0), a black egg rock-like monster, appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha yells out, "And now, I use his ability and release him to bring out a certain monster from my deck!" A card comes out of Suguha's deck, her deck is reshuffled, and she says, putting the card on her duel disk, "My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Black Stone of Legend bursts into the light and out of that light, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Suguha shouts out, "I don't know what your game is, but I intend to find out! Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashes its dark fireball at Diamond Dude, but Suzume, using her ninja grace and ability, leaps up on Diamond Dude's shoulders, leaps into the sky, and grabs an Action Card.

Suzume says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Diamond Dude then leaps out of the way of the attack.

Suguha then grabs an Action Card, puts into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "Action Magic: Sneak Attack! Since your negated my attack, you lose life-points equal one hundred times the level of the monster whose attack you negated!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes and appears in front of Suzume and she is sent flying by getting smacked by Red-Eyes' tail, but she easily backflips back down to the ground, safely, while her life-points drop by 700 points. Suguha says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Suguha: 4000

Suzume: 3300

Suzume says, drawing a card, "Well done. You have drawn first blood. But now, it is my move!" Suzume says, drawing the top card of her deck, "I activate Diamond Dude's ability! I look at the top card in my deck and if it is a spell card, I can send it to the grave and use its effect next turn!" Suzume displays Pot of Greed spell card, she discards it to the graveyard, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I summon Destiny Hero-Defender in defense mode!" Destiny Hero-Defender (100/2700) appears on the field in defense mode and Suzume says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And then I place one card face-down to end my turn."

Suguha thinks in her mind, confused, _"Hold up! She placed a monster that will give me a bonus card and she didn't switch her Diamond Dude back to defense mode?!"_

With our heroes and heroines, Mimi asks, "Did she make a mistake?"

Matt says, "I don't think so."

Raye says, with a nod, "I agree with Matt."

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Suguha draws another card and she says, "Thanks to your Defender, I get an extra card!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my Cards of Red Stone! Now, I discard one level seven Red-Eyes monster from my hand to the grave! Then I draw two cards!" Suguha discards her Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000) Gemini monster card, draws two cards, and she says, discarding a card from her deck, "I also must discard one level seven or less Red-Eyes monster from my deck as well!" Suguha discards the card from her deck to her graveyard slot and Suguha says, displaying Black Metal Dragon (600/600) Monster card, "And now, I use the ability of my Black Metal Dragon! I equip my Red-Eyes with him and boost his power by six hundred!" Suguha puts the card into the main slot of her disk causing Black Metal Dragon to appear and 'infuse' into Red-Eyes Black Dragon causing it to go from 2400/2000 to 3000/2000 in which Suguha shouts out, "Take out her Diamond Dude!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks with a more powerful 'dark fireball', but Suzume says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "You should have known better, my dear! I play my trap: D-Shield!" One of Suzume's face-downs is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card and Diamond Dude switches from attack mode to defense mode as an energy field surrounds it causing Suzume to say, "Due to this trap card, my Diamond Dude is switched to defense mode and it can't be destroyed in battle as long as this card is equipped to it."

Suguha leaps up, grabs an Action Card, and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Cutter Flame! If my monster has more attacks points than your monster's defense points, you take the difference as damage!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's flames go around Diamond Dude's shield, but they head straight for Suzume.

However, Suzume 'produces' an Action Card, puts it into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "Action Magic: Ninja Art of Substitution!" She then gets hit by the flames, but Suzume then turns into a log and Suguha looks around in which she then sees her on the top of a tree in which Suzume says, with a sly smile, "All battle damage from the attack is negated."

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Suzume leaps down from the tree, uses her ninja skills to land on the ground, and she says, drawing a card, "My move!" Suzume says, drawing two cards, "And now, due to my Diamond Dude's ability, I use the power of my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Suzume says, drawing the top card of her deck, "Then I use his power again." Suzume displays Destiny Draw, discards it to her disk's graveyard slot, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play Destiny Hero-Doom Lord in attack mode." Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Suzume says, "And now, I activate Doom Lord's ability and banish your Red-Eyes!"

Doom Lord leaps towards Red-Eyes, but Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Attribute Shutter!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a monster bound by a straight jacket and Suguha says, "Since you used a Dark monster's ability against another Dark monster, this trap card equips on and negates his ability!" Doom Lord is then bound in a high-tech straight jacket and Suguha says, with a smirk, "Oh, if this card is destroyed by removing said monster from the field, you get slammed with five hundred points of damage."

Suzume says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Well played, Suguha. I end my turn with a face-down."

Back with the others, Hinata says, "Suguha is doing well."

Matsu says, "She is, but her opponent is holding back."

Tsukiumi says, "For once, thy can agree with you. Thou wretched assassin is testing Suguha."

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My move! And due to your Defender, I get another card!" Suguha draws another card from her deck and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon and summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as it is engulfed in dark flames and 'transforms' into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode in which Suguha says, "Thanks to his ability, he gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and if you lost count, I have five now!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon then goes from 2400/2000 to 3900/2000 and Suguha shouts out, "Attack her Doom Lord! Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes powerful dark flames right at Doom Lord.

Suzume says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I don't think so. I play Attack Guidance Armor!" Suzume's face-down card is revealed to be the Attack Guidance Armor trap card and Suzume says, with a sly smile, "This card redirects your attack to another monster and it is obvious on who I choose." The Attack Guidance Armor from the picture on the card appears and attaches to Diamond Dude in which Darkness Dragon's hits him and his shield causing the attack to be negated.

Suguha says, "I end my turn."

Suzume says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Suzume then discards Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) Monster card and Suzume says, "And now, I use the effect of my Destiny Draw. I discard my Malicious and draw two more cards." Suzume draws two cards from her deck and Suzume says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I release Defender, Diamond Dude, and Doom Lord to play Destiny Hero-Dogma!" The three said Destiny Heroes vanish in which Destiny Hero-Dogma (3400/2400) appears on the field in attack mode while Suzume grunts as she loses 500 life-points.

Suguha says, "Thanks to my trap, you lose five hundred points since Doom Lord left the field."

Suzume says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Speaking of traps, I play my own. My Trap Trip!" Suzume's face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Trip trap card and Suzume says, "And now, I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand." A card comes out of graveyard slot of Suzume's duel disk and she says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "Then I place one card face-down and then I equip Dogma with my Mage Power equip spell! He gains five hundred attack and defense points for every spell and trap card on my field including itself!" Dogma then roars out as he goes from 3400/2400 to 4400/3400 in which Suzume says, "Attack her Red-Eyes!" Dogma brings out a blade from its right wrist and charges right for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in which Suguha leaps to grab an Action Card, but Suzume says, producing her own Action Card, "I don't think so! Action Magic: Action Crush! Your Action Card is destroyed and you can't take anymore this round!" Suzume puts the Action Card into the main slot of her disk and Suguha yelps as the Action Card in her hands is destroyed while Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is impaled.

Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my Defense Draw!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card causing her to say, "This trap card negates all battle damage from this attack and I get to draw a card!" Red-Eyes roars as it is destroyed in a strong explosion, but a shield protects Suguha and she then draws a card. Suguha then says, pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my other trap: Return of the Red-Eyes!" Suguha's other face-down card is revealed to be the Return of the Red-Eyes continuous trap card.

Suzume says, with a sly smirk, "I think that I will end my turn."

Current Score:

Suguha: 4000

Suzume: 2800

Back with the others, Mimi says, "Oh, Suguha lost her best monster, but she still has the life-point advantage."

Izzy says, "Life-points aren't everything, Mimi."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Izzy is right, Mimi. Sugu could lose her life-points really quick if she doesn't turn things around."

Returning to the duel, Suguha says, drawing a card, "I draw!"

Suzume says, "And now, Dogma's ability cut your life-points in half!" Dogma then sends a shockwave right at Suguha, but Suguha quickly leaps up and grabs an Action Card.

Suguha says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Acceleration! Effect damage is zero!" In a blur, Suguha zips out of the way of the shockwave and Suguha says, displaying Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon (2700/2000), a dark blue-grey version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with a dark blue pendulum crystal coming out of his back, Pendulum monster cards, "I take scale four, Performapal Trump Witch, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the two Pendulum monster cards on her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear on her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light, one monster per column, with the number 4 below Trump Witch and the number 8 below Arc Pendulum Dragon. A swinging crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters and Suguha says, "Now, I can summon monsters that are level five through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Suguha puts two cards on her duel disk, a circle of light appears, and Suguha yells out, "Come on down! Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact and the duel eyed dragon of dimensions, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Two 'lights' come down from the circle of light and Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact (1800/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The MC shouts out, excitedly, "Awesome! Suguha has brought out the ace of her deck!"

Suguha says, "And now, I activate the effect of my trap! Since I have a Red-Eyes monster on my field, I can revive one Red-Eyes Normal monster from my graveyard! Return, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A column of dark flames comes onto the field and out of those flames, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Suguha says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Card of Sanctity! This forces both of us to draw until we have a full hand!" Suzume and Suguha draw from their respective decks until each of them have six cards in their hands and Suguha says, "And next, I activate the effect of my Trump Witch! I can now fuse monsters on my field! And I choose to fuse my two Red-Eyes dragons!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon then go into a fusion vortex in which Suguha says, "_Dragon of the searing eyes, untie with the dragon of the flaming stones, and bring forth the dragon of never-ending hunger!_ I Fusion Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Suguha puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears on her field in attack mode. Suguha says, "And now, Starve Venom's ability boosts its attack power by the attack power of one special summoned monster on your field until the end of the turn!" Starve Venom then goes from 2800/2000 to 7200/2000!

Back with the others, Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Kotone says, with a smile, "That's Suguha for you."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Problem is that face-down card. We know what it is."

Amara says, "Making Suguha's attacks quite useless."

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Spiral Flame Strike spell card! Since I have an Odd-Eyes monster on my field, one card on your field goes splat!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires a beam right into Dogma and he grunts out as he is destroyed. Suguha yells out, "And now, Starve Venom, end this duel now!"

As Starve Venom prepares to attack Suzume directly, she says, with a sly smile, "I don't think so, my dear." Suzume jumps to grab an Action Card and she says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated…!"

Suguha says, putting her own Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: No Action! Your last Action Card is negated!" Suzume gives a look of shock as a powerful blast from Starve Venom sends her flying as she loses 7200 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Suguha: 4000

Suzume: 0

The MC shouts out, as the Action Field 'fades away', "Awesome! With a flawless victory, the winner is our savior of humanity and Earth: Suguha Kirigaya!" Everyone starts to cheer while Suzume lands on the ground safely with a sly smile on her face.

Suzume tells Suguha, "It seems like your skill has gotten even better ever since you came back." Suzume says, "It seems like you can't be destroyed, Suguha. It would SEEM." Suguha gives a curious look as Suzume vanishes in classic ninja fashion.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"What is her angle? What is she up to?"_ Suguha just shrugs as she heads back to her friends/family/loved ones to celebrate her victory.

_**Early June 2026; Outer Space**_

In the orbit of Earth and Earth's moon, we find ourselves within the darkened bridge of a futuristic spaceship that has a familiar look similar to the bridge of the Enterprise, but the darkened look makes it hard to get a good look at all of the people on this bridge of this spaceship/starship.

Just then a person sitting in the captain's chair asks, in a male voice, "Report?"

A Scottish male voice comes over an intercom, "You really put the gal through the ringer, captain. She just got out of her training pants. Well, no major systems are damaged."

The person in the captain's chair, the captain of the ship, responds, "That's good news."

The Scottish male voice then says, "But systems are lighting up like a Christmas Tree, captain. We have power…we have systems…but they are so scrambled more than mac and cheese!"

The captain of the ship asks, "Can you get all systems online, Scotty?"

The Scottish male voice responds, "You bet ya stars, captain! However, it is going to take a while. As I just said, the computers are a bit scrambled. We just went through an interdimensional portal after all."

A gruff male voice says, "It is a miracle that you didn't scramble us all over the multiverse, Jim."

The captain of the ship responds, "Oh, it wasn't that bad, Bones."

The gruff male voice says, "Anyway, we are doing because of some guy…"

A familiar female voice then says, "Bones, this isn't just 'some guy' and you know it. He is an incredible threat."

Another familiar female voice says, "He murdered nearly four thousand people through his use of technology and he trapped ten thousand people in a hell that was supposed to be a dream of beautiful future full of fun and adventure."

Another male voice says, plainly, "Personal experience aside, it is logical to say that he is a significant especially with his technical knowledge and abilities in which despite him meeting his 'demise' in the early twenty-first century, he has mastered twenty-third century technology quite proficiently. Due his self-center nature and lack of…feeling for other living beings, his threat is indeed significant."

The first female voice says, "Thank you, Spock."

The captain of the ship says, "I believe that we get the point, Serena. It is the reason that we chased after him." The captain of the ship asks, "Spock, can you scan for him?"

The male voice says, "Sensors aren't operating at one hundred proficiency, captain. It may be hard to pin-point…"

The second female voice says, "Try this timeline's Moon Kingdom."

The captain of the ship asks, "How can you be sure Suguha?'

The gruff male voice says, "We don't know if they exist in this universe."

The plain male voice says, "Actually, Doctor McCoy, while the sensors aren't at one hundred percent proficiency, they are in functioning order enough to detect the same 'energy field' produced by the Moon Kingdom to block scanners in exact same area of this universe's moon as on the moon of our universe. It is logical to assume that we are in an alternate timeline to our own and we are in the past."

The captain of the ship asks, "When?"

A third female voice says, "Captain, I'm getting signals from this Earth. Based on what I can tell, this Earth is in the year of twenty-twenty-six. I believe that it is early June of that year that this Earth is in."

The captain of the ship asks, "Any signs of a third world war?"

The third female voice says, "No, captain. Not even a hint of war. From what is known, there are tensions between the United States and North Korea and problems with the terror organization known a ISIS…"

The gruff male voice asks, "ISIS? They have those dang blasted extremist nutjobs in this Earth too?"

The plain male voice says, "It would seem so. Based on what I know from our Earth's history, ISIS was a factor in the start of World War Three."

The captain of the ship says, "History that we don't want to relive, Spock."

The second female voice says, "Big time."

The plain male voice tells the captain, "Captain, need I remind that despite this being an alternate timeline, the Prime Directive…"

The captain of the ship says, "I know my duties, Spock. And like it or not, we are only here for HIM." The captain of the ship asks, "Sere, are you and your sister sure that he would go to this world's Moon Kingdom?"

The plain male voice says, "Captain, sensors are completely online and they have detected one life-form in the Moon Kingdom palace."

The first female voice says, "I think that answers your question, Jim."

The captain of the ship says, "Mister Sulu, you heard your Security Chief. Standard lunar orbit." The captain of the ship pushes a button on the chair and he asks, "Bridge to engineering. Scotty, are transporters online?"

The Scottish male voice that was speaking before responds, "No, captain, but they will be online shortly. The new gal just got off her training wheels, but she is already a tough lady. Aye. Power and systems are pretty much intact. Just a little TLC and the gal will be purring like kitten again."

The gruff male voice shouts out, "Well, could you at least get the damn emergency lights back on? If Jim is going down well beam down there, he needs to get to transporter first and I would damn well get back to sickbay without slammed into every wall on the meanwhile!"

The captain of the ship says, with a sly tone, "You hear that Scotty? It is a bit dark in here."

The Scottish male voice responds, "Got 'ya, captain! Aye!"

The first female voice asks, with a cheeky tone, "Geez, Bones, I didn't know that you were scared of the dark."

The captain of the ship says, "Don't go there Serena." The first female voice gives an annoyed growl while the second female voice gives a giggle.

_**Early June 2026; Earth, Japan, Neo Domino City**_

Within a large restaurant inside of Neo Domino City, our heroes and heroines are assembled together, and they are having a big dinner together.

Rika says, excitedly, "This is awesome!"

Another female voice booms, "Yes! There is so much yummy food!"

The young lady that spoke looks to be a young woman with fair skin, of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with VERY well-developed *ahem* 'assets', slim waist, and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her clothing consists of is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings.

Kari tells the young lady, "Come on, Musubi. Don't stuff yourself too much."

Jun says, "I think that she is adopting my brother's eating habits."

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Ryoutarou says, "Come on, folks! We're here to party!"

Kazuto says, "There are still some ways to go in the tournament, Klein. Those of us that made it, like Sugu, have just gone through the preliminaries."

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah, but those 'opening rounds' weren't easy."

Kazuto says, "Yes, but there are still many contestants left and from what I heard, it is going to be a battle royal format next."

Keiko asks, "Battle royal?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes. It is going to be a Battle Royal Action Duel where a lot of the city will be the battlefield and they have to succeeded in gathering a certain amount of an 'item' to proceed. Duels that they fight in which they are wagering a certain amount of that 'item'."

Mina says, with a grin, "It is going to be a blast!"

Matsu says, "The competition is going to be stiff. There are plenty of duelists that are well-known WORLDWIDE in this tournament."

Ryoutarou says, "Well, they can't compete against our best like Suguha, Serena, Davis, and Naruto!"

Serena says, "You have to remember that due to the 'world reboot' some months ago, everyone can Pendulum Summon."

Davis says, with a grin, "Yeah, but we're still the best at it! And officially, you and Suguha are the founders of Pendulum Summoning!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yeah, but these days, it is fame that we don't need."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Come on, Suguha-chan, you and Serena shouldn't think about that, believe it!"

Suguha warmly smiles at Naruto and Mina says, with a grin, "Yeah, no joke!"

Shion says, looking around, "That's going to be difficult." Everyone then glances around to see plenty of other people in the restaurant giving them glances and turning away, in a nervous fashion, in which plenty in our group sighs as they continue their meal.

(**That evening**)

Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Matsu, and Tsukiumi are with another person are together in the hallways of a five-star hotel within Neo Domino City.

This 'other person' is another young woman with short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Sakura has a smartphone in her hands and Hinata asks, "What are you looking at, Sakura?"

Sakura says, "The new Full-Dive project."

Suguha asks, "You are talking about Eden, right?"

The brown haired young lady, who has an emotionless look on her face, asks, curiously, "Eden?"

Matsu tells the young woman, "That's the new VR world in development, Akitsu. It isn't a VRMMO, but an actual virtual cyberspace network where people can meet to do all sorts of things that you do with 'normal web service'. But this time, you are meeting face to face and people from all over the world can meet personally."

Hinata says, "This is going to revolutionize communication, business, and more."

Suguha says, "I hope so. This project could very well fulfill the promise that Full-Dive VR technology showed when it first came out." Suguha thinks in her mind, _"And big brother and sis must feel the same way that I do that VR is finally moving on past HIM once and for all. If Eden is successful, the future for VR could truly be set…and that's why we need to be on guard."_

Just then there is a beeping sound and brown haired young lady, Akitsu, asks, "What's that?"

Sakura says, pushing buttons on her smartphone, "That's a special alarm that I set up." Sakura's eyes then widen in surprise at what she sees and she says, "And it is one for the Moon Kingdom palace! There is an intruder there!"

There are looks of shock and Suguha asks, "What?" Suguha then asks, realizing something, "Wait! When did you put an alarm in the Moon Kingdom palace?"

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "After you were 'taken' from…your tomb."

Suguha says, with a shiver, "Oh."

Sakura says, after clearing her throat, "If someone managed to get through the security so easily and 'take' you away like that, I decided to add my own 'insurance' for everyone's sake."

Hinata asks, "Who could be up there?"

Sakura says, "Not someone that we know. I made sure that the sensor wouldn't count anyone in our group or in our 'confidence' as an intruder."

Suguha says, "Let's get up there!"

Naruto tells Matsu, "Matsu-chan, contact the others and inform them of the situation!"

Matsu says, with a nod, "Right!"

Akitsu asks, "Should we come along?"

Naruto tells Akitsu, "We'll be fine, Akitsu. We have been through worse situations."

Tsukiumi says, "But Naruto, it is a wife's duty…"

Naruto then kisses Tsukiumi on the lips and he says, "We'll be fine."

Tsukiumi says, with a sigh, "I wasn't saying that out of any concern. Thy was just saying out of duty of thou's wife after all."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Anything you say, Tsukiumi-chan." Tsukiumi gives a light blush while Naruto, Sakura, Suguha, and Hinata head off to the Moon Kingdom to investigate Sakura's intruder alarm there being set off.

_**Early June 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, and Naruto are looking at the rebuilt Moon Kingdom and they are looking around for what set-off the alarm system.

Sailor Celestial asks Naruto, "Anything?"

Naruto responds, shaking his head, "Not a thing, Suguha-chan. I can't sense anymore, believe it."

Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, "Hinata?"

Sailor Galaxy, with her Byakugan active, says, "No, I'm not…Wait!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "You see something, Hinata?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "No, I'm not seeing anything at all and that's the problem. Something is blocking my Byakugan!"

There are gasps from the others and Sakura says, stunned, "No way! There is barely anything that can block your dojutsu!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "Usually nothing natural anyway."

Everyone else also gets into a defensive stance and Sakura says, "It also be that someone is blocking our sensory abilities too."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "My, you are quite astute my dear."

Everyone gasps in shock as they recognize the voice and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"No, it can't be!"_ Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, and Naruto turn to the source of the voice to find none other than Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, the 'instigator of SAO', right in front of them.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, confused, "But how?"

Sakura yells out, "But you…you're dead! We, all, saw it! Heck, the whole of the multiverse saw it!"

Heathcliff then gives a confused look and he then says, with a sly smile, "My dear, you must have me confused with someone else."

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Not on your life! I recognize that smile…that voice…anywhere! I don't know how you fucking survive getting vaporized into nothingness and fooled even Charon, but I'm going to put you back where you belong!"

But then someone sounding exactly like Sailor Celestial responds, "Actually, that's OUR job!" Everyone then looks to the source of the voice and they, minus Heathcliff, are stunned to find exact duplicates of Suguha and Serena, wearing female red Star Trek uniforms like the ones wore in the original series and reboot movies, are where they are looking at with phaser rifles in their hands.

Naruto asks, looking between Sailor Celestial and her Star Trek-like counterpart, "What the?!"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "Don't look at me?"

'Heathcliff' then says, "Ah, Serenity! Selene! I figured that you would follow me."

The Star Trek-like dressed Suguha responds, with Suguha's voice and with a plain tone, "You really think that we would damn well let you cause more chaos in another timeline? Think again, you ass!"

Sailor Galaxy whispers, "She sounds like Suguha."

Sakura whispers, "They must be alternate versions of her and Serena."

Naruto whispers, "They must be. I'm feeling some of the same energy in them like in Suguha-chan and Serena."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Here we go again."_

The alternate Star Trek version of Serena, who will be called [Serena] to tell her apart from Sailor Moon that we know, asks, sternly, "What is your 'game' this time, Kayaba?"

Heathcliff responds, "Whatever do you…?"

The alternate Star Trek version of Suguha, [Suguha] to tell her apart from the Sailor Scout of Reality that we know, shouts out, angrily, "Don't give us that crap! Seriously! After that hell you put sis through those centuries ago, you really think that we are going to listen to that?!"

Heathcliff says, shaking his head and not losing his smile, "No."

[Suguha] says, sternly, "Got that right! Hands up or we are going to stun your ass!"

Heathcliff responds, with a smirk, "I thought that you would most likely send me back to my grave."

[Suguha] says, with a smirk, "That would be showing you mercy and with you, we don't do that."

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "Your mistake." Just then the phaser rifles that [Serena] and [Suguha] were holding start to spark and they throw them away in which they leap out of the way as the two phaser rifles explode and leaving small craters on the ground where they exploded. Immediately, Sailor Celestial draws two of her swords and charges at Heathcliff in which he whips around and blocks the sword strike from Sailor Celestial. Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "You must be this timeline's version of Selene. I must say that you are…different."

Sailor Celestial says, "You are going to find that I'm more than that, jerk!" Sailor Celestial then punches Heathcliff with her fist and he blocks with his shield, but much to his surprise, he is sent skidding back around a whole mile backwards before he stomps in which he stumbles and falls down on his buttocks in which Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Yggdrasil!" Sailor Celestial is covered in a golden energy and that 'golden energy' then takes the form of her Ark Valkyrie partner, Yggdrasil.

Heathcliff says, with a curious eye, "Ah, I see. You have gained the COMPLETE Valkyrie power in this timeline."

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, confused, _"Wait! COMPLETE Valkyrie power?!"_

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Yggdrasil, show him how complete my power is!"

Yggdrasil shouts out, **"My pleasure, partner!"** Yggdrasil then unleashes a beam of solar energy from its mouth in which Heathcliff manages to dodge.

[Suguha] says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Naruto! Sakura! Make sure that my counterpart and Serena's counterpart are okay! Galaxy, let's rock and roll!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Okay!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Got it!" Sailor Galaxy's eyes switch from her lavender-white Byakugan eyes into blue ones with a white floral pattern, the evolved Byakugan known as Tenseigan and Sailor Galaxy creates two bo staffs made from blue energy in which she and Sailor Celestial attack Heathcliff while Naruto and Sakura run over to [Serena] and [Suguha] as they get to their feet.

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers music 'Fight' starts)

Heathcliff starts clashing with his shield and sword against Sailor Celestial and her two swords and the two of them continue to fight, hard, but Heathcliff quickly senses danger and ducks down from Sailor Galaxy and her two bo staff. He then rolls over the left and blocks another sword strike from Sailor Celestial with his shield before rolling backwards in which he then leaps to his feet.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, as his shield clashes with one of Sailor Celestial's swords, "You may be a stronger version of my Selene, but your battle tactics are clear as day."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a smirk, "Think so?" Before Heathcliff could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial slams Heathcliff with a powerful high-jump kick to the side of his face sending Heathcliff flying across 700 yards in which he bounces off the ground three times along the way. He is stunned for a moment, but he recovers quickly enough to roll out of the way of Sailor Galaxy bringing down her bo staff on him. Heathcliff sweep kicks Sailor Galaxy and knocking her to the ground, allowing him to leap to his feet, and he sees Sailor Celestial dropping down on him in which he blocks the attack of her sword with his shield, however, the sheer power of Sailor Celestial sends Heathcliff skidding back several hundred yards with him being forced to leap out of a freeze beam from Yggdrasil. Unlike the battle between the 'original Heathcliff' of this universe and Sailor Celestial before, Sailor Celestial is beating this Heathcliff with far superior strength, speed, and skill forcing into the complete defensive.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I see. You are a FAR 'stronger' version of my Selene. I have underestimated you."

Sailor Celestial says, "Your mistake."

Heathcliff asks, with a grin, "Or is it yours?" Heathcliff then surprises Sailor Celestial by throwing his sword and shield at her in which she knocks them away with ease, but before Sailor Celestial could counter, Heathcliff knocks Sailor Celestial's swords out of her hands and kneecaps her in her armored waist, however, Sailor Celestial only stumble back a step before she counters with a palm strike to Heathcliff's chin causing him to stumble back greatly. Sailor Celestial then lands a powerful kick that sends Heathcliff skidding back half-a-mile.

Sailor Celestial asks, with a confident grin, "My mistake?" Heathcliff just smiles, but then Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' goes wild with Naruto's 'negative emotion senses' also 'sense' something in which he and Sakura tackle [Serena] and [Suguha] to the ground as multiple energy blasts hit all around in which Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Celestial, and Heathcliff leap away in which they look where they come from as they see a massive robot army led by Yuuko, in her Cyborg Sailor Celestial form, in front of them.

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers music 'Fight' ends)

Sakura yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Yuuko says, "Hello, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Yuuko?"

[Suguha] asks, surprised, "Say what?!"

Yuuko tells Sailor Celestial, "It is time for the genesis of your end…once and for all." Yuuko shouts out, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Get her!" The robot legion fires on Sailor Celestial and she easily dodges the strike in which plenty are vaporized by Yggdrasil in quick fashion. Then Sailor Galaxy immediately joining to aid Sailor Celestial.

Naruto tells Sakura, "Let's go, Sakura!"

Sakura replies, with a nod, "Right!" Naruto and Sakura look at [Serena] and [Suguha] in which they nod their head with the two ninjas take off to aid Sailor Celestial and Sailor Galaxy. Sailor Celestial gets her swords in which she blocks a blow from Yuuko.

Yuuko tells Sailor Celestial, "You thought that you destroyed me, did you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Actually, I doubted that you were gone, Yuuko. You are right about one thing. It is time to end this…for good!" Yuuko and Sailor Celestial start to clash swords while Yggdrasil, Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy battle against the robot legion that came with Yuuko.

[Suguha] takes out a communicator and she says, "Suguha to Enterprise."

A male voice responds, "Kirk, here."

[Suguha] says, nervously, "Jim, we have…a situation here."

The male voice replies, curiously, "Situation?"

[Serena] says, "He is…was here. We just met Suguha's counterpart in this timeline…"

The male voice responds, plainly, "And let me guess? You are waist deep in trouble."

[Suguha] replies, nervously, "Big."

The male voice replies, "Understood."

[Serena] asks, "Shouldn't we help out?"

[Suguha] responds, "Yeah, we…Hold on! Where did that jerk go?!" [Serena] and [Suguha] then frantically look around for Heathcliff and we find him some distance away, having snuck away, takes out a holographic projector in which the projector displays an image of a device.

Heathcliff says, "Doctor Robotnik, will be the genesis of a new beginning, a new end, or the genesis of something else? However, what is known is that this is a genesis of a new adventure…"

**End Chapter 2**

We have arrived at the second chapter and things have changed for our heroes and heroines since the end of **World's Song**, hasn't it? Remember, this story takes have 7 months after the end of that story and you can be sure that a lot more than 'The Death and Return of Sailor Celestial' has happened during that time. However, as I have said before, Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's death and resurrection is going to play an important part in the plot especially in the relationship between Kazuto, Serena, Naruto, and Suguha because Naruto, Serena, and Kazuto were the most effected by Suguha's 'demise' by Ragnarok's hands! Next, this Heathcliff isn't the same Heathcliff that you know from the previous stories in this story series, that Heathcliff/Kayaba is dead and he is dead FOR GOOD! This 'new Heathcliff' is one from an alternate Star Trek-style timeline as you already realize. But what role will he play? Is it major or minor? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, won't you? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	4. Reality's Bad Egg

Well, it looks like Yuuko is here and she has a new 'friend'! You obviously know that something big and something bad is going to happen with this 'evil alliance', but you know what you must do if you want to find out what happens and there is going to be plenty of surprises! Now, before I start, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarok appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 3: Reality's Bad Egg**

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Japan, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, Matsu, Tsukiumi, and Matsu are talking with friends/family/loved ones of Suguha/Sailor Celestial, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata about the situation with Ami looking at her computer.

Ami says, "There seems to be to no intruder alarm from Moon Kingdom security that we set up."

Tai says, "However, we know that its security could be hacked before."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We wish that we could forget."

Flashback; April 2026

Inside of the Dicey Café, our heroes and heroines are discussing a 'serious affair' in which Kazuto slams his fist onto one of the tables.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "What did you just say?!"

Ami says, nervously, "We…We…"

Amara says, solemnly, "We believe that Suguha's body has been removed from the tomb."

Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "WHAT?!"

Sakura shouts out, stunned, "How could anyone get to the tomb in the first place?! Only we can get access to the Moon Kingdom, can't we?"

Trista says, with a plain tone, "Apparently not."

Mina asks, nervously, "Are we sure that Suguha has been 'taken'? Could it be possible?"

Amara responds, with a glare, "No, Mina-chan. As much as we want to, it isn't the case. If she did revive, she wouldn't take her own coffin with her."

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "Where is she?! Where has Sugu been taken?"

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun…"

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "Dude, you need to calm down…!" Ryoutarou then recoils when Kazuto glares at him intensely with a glare that if looks could kill, Ryoutarou would be dead over a dozen times over.

Kazuto shouts out, strongly and angrily, "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! MY YOUNGER SISTER HAS BEEN BRTUALLY MURDERED…DYING TO SAVE US FROM THAT FIEND…A SISTER THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK TOGETHER…WHO HAS BEEN THROUGH MUCH OF HER OWN NIGHTMARES DUE TO KAYABA AND A LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE WANTING HER POWER…THE EMBODIMENT OF CREATION ITSELF…IN WHICH THAT SAME POWER DIDN'T SAVE HER FROM GETTING BEATEN TO DEATH…AND NOW, HER ETERNAL REST HAS BEEN DISTRUBED BY PEOPLE WHO ARE MOST LIKELY WANT TO SUBJECT HER BODY TO WHATEVER SICK EXPERIEMENTS TO GET TO THAT POWER!"

Asuna hugs Kazuto and she yells out, "Kirito-kun, please stop!"

Rika shouts out, "Get a hold of yourself!" Just then Shion slaps Kazuto on his cheek causing plenty of the others to gasp in shock.

Shion tells Kazuto, sternly, "You are still in shock and denial over Suguha's death. We don't blame you. In fact, most of us still can't believe that she is gone in our hearts. However, yelling at Klein isn't going to help anyone." Kazuto's eyes widen in shock and he then gain a solemn look.

Kazuto says, weakly, "Sorry, Klein."

Ryoutarou says, with a sigh, "Don't blame you, man. Shion is right. Bro, I still can't believe that this is real. I know that it is real…"

Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah, we get it, Klein. Don't try to form words to it. It is going to hurt you in your head and your heart."

Serena tells Kazuto, with a determined tone, "We'll get her back, Kazuto."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke."

Naruto says, with a really determined tone, "Believe it!" Hinata and Sakura put their hands on Naruto's shoulders causing Naruto to look at them and smile, but keeps his hands closed not wanting to show that he dug his nails into his hands so hard that he cut his own hands. A lot of the others nod their heads in agreement with Serena, Davis, and Naruto as they prepare to discuss on how to find where Suguha's body has been taken to retrieve her from whoever had 'taken' her.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Kazuto shakes his head to 'shake' the memory from his mind since he felt that it would lead down a 'path' to 'dark memories'.

Amara says, "If there is someone up there, we had better get up to help."

Ken says, "Based on what you said, they have been gone for quite a bit."

Tsukiumi says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Akitsu says, "Naruto-sama hasn't contacted us at all."

Hotaru asks, "Did any of us hear from Suguha?"

Darien says, with a shake of his head, "Not at all, Hotaru."

Serena says, nervously, "I don't like this."

Raye tells Serena, "Easy, Meatball Head. Suguha is a tough girl and she has become tougher ever since she came back and regained her powers."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Raye is right, Kirito-kun. Suguha-chan has become stronger and more skilled since she gained her Ark Valkyrie powers."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Asuna. You know that I worry about her for obvious reasons."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "We know, Kirito-kun. We won't lose her again." Kazuto nods his head in agreement in which our heroes and heroines prepare to join up with our Sailor Scout of Reality, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura on the Moon Kingdom to help with the situation that's developed there.

_**Early June 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Our heroes and heroines teleport themselves at the edge of the Moon Kingdom only to see a missile heading for them.

Yolei yells out, "Oh, crap!" Quickly, Sailor Saturn creates a force-field that protects everyone from the missile.

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Quick thinking, Firefly."

Sailor Saturn says, with a smile, "I've been practicing, Neptune-mama."

Just then Patamon shouts out, looking over in one direction, "Over there!" Everyone then looks to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy, joined by Sailor Celestial's two Digimon partners, ShineGreymon and Dianamon, while Sailor Celestial, herself, is fighting with Yuuko.

Davis yells out, pointing to Yuuko, "Hey, it's her! That faker!"

Sailor Moon says, her eyes widening, "Yuuko!"

"**Glorious Burst!**"

"**Arrow of Artemis!**"

ShineGreymon unleashes a powerful stream of flames while Dianamon unleashes a powerful freezing arrow in which ShineGreymon turns a lot of robots into molten slag while Dianamon's arrow freezes them into blocks of ice with Sakura smashing the ice into pieces.

Sakura yells out, "Nice!"

Naruto shouts out, "Great job!"

ShineGreymon says, "No problem!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "What are we waiting for?!" Immediately, Sailor Saturn lowers her shield and our Sailor Scouts immediately leap into the fight with Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon leading the way.

Sailor Uranus says, drawing her Space Sword, "I'll start off!" Sailor Uranus then creates a massive shockwave with her Space Sword and destroys about a dozen robots in an instant.

Sailor Galaxy yells out, excitedly, "You're here!"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "About time!"

Davis shouts out, as he transforms into his 'Light Hawk form', "Hey, you were the one that didn't invite us to the party!" Davis transforms two of his Light Hawk wings into swords and uses them to cut down several robots with Sailor Nebula creating a cosmic storm that destroys another group of them.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What happened?"

Naruto says, nervously, "Well…" Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy look at each other in which they wonder how they can say what happened when they don't fully know themselves for one thing. On the meanwhile, the battle between Yuuko and Sailor Celestial becomes more intense with every clash causing the whole of the Moon Kingdom to shake.

Sailor Celestial says, "This madness ends today, Yuuko!"

Yuuko says, "It will only end with your end, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial responds, "You have got it backwards, Yuuko."

With the others, Sailor Moon says, "I'll help Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "No, this battle is mine and mine alone!" Sailor Celestial glares at Yuuko and she says, "Your selfish and greedy actions have murdered too many people and destroyed too many lives, Yuuko! Just like HIM! Any thought of 'saving you' has long been out the window! It is time put you down…for good!" Sailor Celestial and Yuuko stare down each other for the next few seconds as if waiting for a signal.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Just then Sailor Celestial and Yuuko charge and clash blades with each other in which the clash of blade causes a shockwave that shakes the whole of the Moon Kingdom and soon enough, there is a blur of clashing blades all over the skies of this former kingdom with the two of them fight with superhuman intensity as the others take care of the rest of the robots within the kingdom. Both Sailor Celestial and Yuuko fight hard with the two of them clashing blades with Yuuko firing beams from her cybernetic right arm that she turns into an energy blaster/cannon in which she fires rapid-fire energy shots, but Sailor Celestial easily bats them easily with her two swords without any trouble at all. The two of them then continue clash with their swords at super-human speeds with fierceness and intensity.

As the others demolish the robots, they also see the two of them in action and Sailor Venus says, amazed, "Wow."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's putting it lightly, Venus-chan."

As they continue to clash with incredible speed and intensity, Sailor Celestial tells Yuuko, "You won't get with what you did, Yuuko!"

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "Like your hands are clean of blood."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Those people made the choice to do what they did in pursuit of my power! Everyone makes their own choices in life and you made yours! Your hands are drenched in the blood of those you murdered in what you, Marble, and madman of a president of Real Account! I already told you, you are a female 'Kayaba', Yuuko, and it ends today!" Yuuko sneers as the two of them continue their fight, but soon enough, Sailor Celestial cuts Yuuko's sword in half with one mighty cleave before spinning around and powerful kick that sends Yuuko flying backwards. Yuuko turns her cybernetic right arm into an energy cannon, again, and fires, but Sailor Celestial easily bats them aside with her sword.

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "Nothing ends today, Suguha!" Yuuko turns her cybernetic right arm into a blade and thrusts at Sailor Celestial, but she easily dodges and cuts off Yuuko's right arm causing her to yelp in which she leaps back as she tries to regenerate her arm, however, she doesn't get the chance as she is hit with multiple sword strikes from Sailor Celestial causing Yuuko to yelp as she is cut multiple times before Sailor Celestial lifts her sword to prepare for the final blow.

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "This does end now, Yuuko! Once and for all!" Sailor Celestial brings down her swords, glowing with power, down on Yuuko, but something gets in-between Yuuko and Sailor Celestial with a mighty 'clang' Sailor Celestial's hit a powerful force-field of some kind, prevent Sailor Celestial from dealing the final blow to Yuuko!

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

By then the rest of the robots have been destroyed with Akitsu unleash a wave of ice, Tsukiumi creating a massive dragon made of water, and Musubi beating the last robot into scrap metal in which everyone looks at the fight with Sailor Celestial flying backwards as the figure that created the force-field that prevented is none other than the infamous machine duplicate of the famous comic book hero, Sonic the Hedgehog: Metal Sonic!

When everyone sees this, Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is that?!"

Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Davis says, amazed, "I don't think so."

Musubi asks, "Do you want that is, Davis?"

Davis respond, "That's trouble, Musubi."

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Big trouble." Metal Sonic looks at Sailor Celestial and stay in-between Sailor Celestial and Yuuko in which Yuuko is regenerating her cybernetic right arm.

Yuuko says, "It is about time that you arrived."

Just then a familiar high-pitched male voice responds, "Forgive me, my dear! I just had to put on my best!" Everyone then looks to see the infamous enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, come down in his classic Egg Mobile.

Yolei says, amazed, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sailor Mars says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Yolei."

Naruto says, "I thought that those robots looked familiar!"

Davis says, "No joke, bro!"

Eggman says, "I see that this world has heard of me! I can see that my genius is well-known!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, in a sarcastic tone, "Don't count on it, egg face!"

Eggman says, with a sneer, "That's EGGMAN, brat!" Eggman says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "So, this is the wielder of the 'ultimate power', huh? She looks like an armored brat with wings. Through I have to admit that you aren't bad…and feisty for someone that used to be corpse."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a strong tone, "What do you want?"

Eggman says, with a sinister smile, "I thought that it would be obvious, my dear, even to a mind such as yours."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, rolling her eyes, _"Yeah, I already know. Another jerk that wants the power of Etherion in their hands to do their own self-center thing. Just great."_

Eggman says, "But then again, your story is quite interesting to me." Eggman says, looking at Yuuko, "Your 'doppelganger' explained your whole story or at least, as much as it that she would like to talk about since she obviously hates you to her core. Anyway, I digress. It seems like a few months ago, you were brutally killed by…rampaging monster."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sarcastic tone, "So, what about it?"

Eggman says, with a sinister smile, "Simple, my dear! You were dead and somehow, you were raised from the grave like it never ever happened! While morons talk about miraculous revivals and stuff, I am far from a fool! I suspect that your powers had part in your revival, but I doubt that your own abilities did it themselves. You are just a teenage brat given practically god-like power! Most likely, you had help to revive you and most likely, it was a form of science mixed with your powers!" Eggman says, giving a wide evil grin, "And most likely, the secret of the science behind your resurrection still lies within that fleshy body of yours!"

The others immediately tense up and Tai says, "Okay, I'm not liking where he is going with this!"

Kazuto says, with a deadly glare, "Neither do I!"

Eggman says, with an evil smile, "If that science can reverse all of the catastrophic damage that ended your life and revive you, think of what else it can do? Reverse the aging process? Or even…be the key to immortality itself?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously and annoyed, "Okay…I'm going to beat the crap out of you now."

Eggman laughs evilly and he says, "You?! Beat me?! It is to laugh!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a smirk, "So says the guy that gets his metal ass kicked by a hyperactive teenage hedgehog that runs circles around his robots in which he also gets rivaled in genius by a two-tailed fox that's not even a teenager yet!" Eggman glares at Sailor Celestial and he gets so enraged that if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears and you would be hearing a cartoon whistle sound right now.

Eggman yells out, enraged, "You worthless little…! I'll show you! Get a load of this!" Eggman pushes a button on his Egg Mobile and there is a loud rumbling in which an immense silver giant humanoid robot, as large as skyscraper, appears and touches down with a mighty 'stomp' in which Eggman yells out, excitedly, "Meet the Egg Titan!"

Sailor Uranus says, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sailor Jupiter, Yolei, and quite a few of the others yell in unison, "Took the words right out of my mouth!" Eggman floats up to the top of his Egg Titan and his Egg Mobile connects with the top of the Egg Titan.

Eggman says, with a sinister smile, "Now, let's see the so-called 'most powerful being of this universe' take on the genius of Doctor Eggman!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sarcastic tone, _"Genius? More like insanity based on what I remember from those games he comes from!"_

Eggman says, pushing a button on his Egg Mobile, now connected to his Egg Titan, "And now, get a load of this!" Just then various Gatling Gun style machine guns, robots, missiles, and a lot of other weapons come out of the Egg Titan and they are pointing for Sailor Celestial!

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Oh, crud!" Soon after, the Egg Titan unleashes an all-out assault on Sailor Celestial and she and Yggdrasil quickly take to the air in which Sailor Celestial uses elemental magic attacks to destroy the missiles and rockets while Yggdrasil unleashes golden flames that slam into the Egg Titan, but they cause NO damage!

Eggman yells out, excitedly, "Oh ho! Nice try, but I made sure that my Egg Titan is flame proof and MAGIC proof! Your 'doppelganger' told me that your attacks use cosmic powers and trust me, I'm quite knowledgeable when it comes to 'cosmic powers'! In short, your attacks are worthless against me!" Eggman gives out his classic evil laugh while the others attempt to assist Sailor Celestial, but Metal Sonic attacks them and moves at incredible speed in which Metal Sonic ruthlessly beats down Sailor Jupiter throws her into Sailor Neptune knocking her to the ground.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, worriedly, "Neptune!"

Sailor Saturn says, worriedly, "Neptune-mama!"

Sailor Uranus yells out, angrily, "You are scrap metal, tin can!"

Sailor Uranus charges in to attack Metal Sonic, but Sailor Moon yells out, "Uranus, wait!" Sailor Moon attempts to help, but finds Yuuko's robotic hand around her throat.

Yuuko says, plainly, "It isn't only Suguha I have a grudge against. You and I have a score to settle, too, princess." Yuuko, dragging Sailor Moon by her throat, takes to skies above the empty Moon Kingdom.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Yuuko tells Sailor Moon, "It is time for you to pay, princess." But then Sailor Moon grabs Yuuko's cybernetic right arm and she grunt as she starts to crush it.

Sailor Moon says, with an intense glare that's unlike her before SAO, "That's my line to you, Yuuko. You murdered close to four times as people that died in SAO just to get revenge on Suguha after she died saving us all from Ragnarok's rampage! You tried to ruin her reputation and soaked yourself in blood while disguising herself as her! I'm not the same Sailor Moon that I was before I was trapped in SAO for those long and hard two years! Suguha tried everything to save you from yourself and yet, you spit it back out at her! This time, you are the one that's going to pay!" Yuuko then roars out as Sailor Moon rips her cybernetic arm off causing Yuuko to fly back in pain while regenerating her arm as Sailor Moon transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form. Back with the others, they are trying to take on Metal Sonic, but the Doctor Eggman's most powerful robot proves to be a difficult foe even against so many against him with his Black Shield easily negating attacks from the Inner Sailor Scouts and Sailor Nebula.

"**Rasengan!**"

Naruto then tries his luck with his classic spiraling sphere of chakra, but the shield of Metal Sonic easily holds in which he looks at Sailor Jupiter and then unleashes a powerful lightning attack that Naruto barely dodges.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Hey! That looks similar to my attack!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Oh, boy. That guy has the power to replicate his opponent's powers."

Sailor Mars asks, annoyed, "You didn't tell us that why?!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Well, his duplication powers aren't exactly perfect and they don't replica their opponent's powers flawlessly…" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines are dodging icicle spears from Metal Sonic.

Davis shouts out, "I don't know! He is replicating our powers quite good!"

Sakura yells out, "No kidding!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Do you think that he can replicate powers based on bloodlines like ours?"

Sakura says, "Good question, but since he is a robot and those powers are biological in nature…He shouldn't be able to."

Sailor Venus says, "Remember! His power replication isn't perfect especially from those living beings!" Metal Sonic fires a beam blast from his chest and the others dodge while Sailor Moon and Yuuko with Yuuko firing an assault of energy blasts from her cybernetic right arm, but Sailor Moon easily beats them away.

Sailor Moon asks, plainly, "Is that all?" Yuuko sneers as she fires multiple elemental attack at Sailor Moon, but she gets the better of Yuuko with ease. However, Sailor Celestial isn't having any easy time as Eggman's Egg Titan has shielding that makes Sailor Celestial's elemental attacks completely useless!

Eggman laughs evilly and he yells out, slyly, "Didn't you hear me the first time, little girl? Thanks to your 'former friend', I know all about you and your fellow 'heroes' from this world in which I made sure that my wonderful Egg Titan has shields that negates all of your magical powers!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "All of my magical attacks?"

Eggman says, "Didn't I just say that? But then again, I don't expect much for a mind like yours."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Oh, yeah? How about this tubby?!" Sailor Celestial then fires an electrical blast from her right hand and before Eggman knew what was happening or could do anything to counter, he yells out in pain as the whole of Egg Titan gets shocked by Sailor Celestial's attack.

Eggman yells out, "What the?! That's impossible! I had made my Egg Titan immune to her power!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smirk, "My MAGICAL based powers, Egg head! Here is a news flash: Ever since I was revived, I gained a new power! The ability to manipulate all sorts of energy, not just magical energies!"

Eggman then gains a nervous expression, knowing exactly what that meant, and he says, nervously, "Oh, poop."

Sailor Celestial says, as her right fist crackles with energy of a super nova, "That's right! Now, let's see how you like an exploding sun in your face!" Sailor Celestial then slams her 'glowing' fist into the Egg Titan, which causes it to explode, due to the power of an exploding star hitting through it was contained due to Sailor Celestial's control over the power that she used.

Patamon says, seeing this, "Oh, wow!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What was that?!"

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "That was incredible! She just hit Eggman's machine with the power of a super nova! Thank goodness she contained it!"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Leave it to your 'royal sister' to go hog wild with a new power!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "What can we say? Sugu is a fighter." Metal Sonic turns its attention to Sailor Celestial and moves in to attack her in which barely dodges Metal Sonic using her teleportation power.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Yipe! He's quick!" Sailor Celestial then yelps as Metal Sonic chases her with incredible speed in which only her teleportation power allows her to dodge while Sailor Moon is battling against Yuuko in which Sailor Moon is dominating Yuuko in battle with her firing all sorts of elemental energy blasts from her cybernetic right arm, however, Sailor Moon is easily dodges them or knocks them away.

Yuuko says, plainly while showing great anger in her expression, "You are really starting to annoy me."

Sailor Moon says in reply, "And why should I care what you feel after all that you did? You are mass murderer, Yuuko!"

Yuuko says, "Their lives were meaningless, and you saw their lives. What kind of people that they truly are. Sickos, perverts, monsters, fiends, and then some. If anyone really cared, they would have kept them safe and alive."

Sailor Moon yells out, angrily, "It doesn't give you the right to put them through that hell as much as it wasn't Kayaba's right to do what he did to your brother and every one of us that went through the horror of SAO as well as those lives that he ruined with SAO too! So, I don't want to hear it!"

Yuuko says, "Then we don't have anything to talk about."

Sailor Moon says, "Not even close." Soon enough, Sailor Moon and Yuuko were clashing with their swords and every sword clash, the two of them cause shockwaves that are felt all over the moon, not just in the Moon Kingdom.

Davis says, "Those two are 'fired up'."

TK says, "For good reason."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Serena…"_

Sailor Star says, "We should help them!"

Just then Eggman's voice booms, "I don't think so!" Sailor Saturn then creates a shield that protects the others from automatic cannon fire from Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, in which he says, "I have to say that young lady has a real…punch."

Sailor Jupiter asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

Eggman clears this throat and he says, "Cute. Anyway, this girl has such incredible power…incredible potential and she wastes it on being a goody-two-shoes."

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Oh, stuff it, egg freak! We don't want to hear your stupid speech of how you will use her potential on how it is really supposed to be used in which you plan to use it for your own selfish scheme to take over your world, get rid of your worst enemy, and in fact, try to remake all of reality in your image! Big whoop!"

Eggman says, annoyed, "Hmph! Brats, these days! No sense of vision at all!"

Sailor Uranus retorts, "You? Vision? That's a laugh!"

Eggman retorts, "And where did you precious girl's 'heroics' once end her in? Ah, yes! A COFFIN!" Eggman gives a smirk, but he flinches as our heroes and heroines give him a lot of deadly glares.

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "You're dead."

Eggman says, a bit unnerved, "You don't scare me."

Before our heroes and heroines could retort, a familiar male voice shouts out, "Maybe I will ruffle that mustache of yours, Eggman!"

Eggman says, shocked, "No, it can't be…" Just then a 'blue blur' rams into his Egg Mobile causing Eggman to yelp out as it crashes into the ground while the 'blue blur' comes to a stop with a loud 'screech' to reveal a familiar blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves on his hands, and red and white sneakers on his feet.

Yolei asks, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Matt says, "I don't think that he is a joke, Yolei."

Tai says, "If he is, Eggman got the punchline."

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! It is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The anthropomorphic hedgehog, none other than the famous video game character, Sonic the Hedgehog, turns to our heroes and heroines and he says, with a bow, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Eggman shouts out, angrily, "You again?! Even when I got into another universe, you cause nothing, but problems, you bothersome hedgehog!"

Sonic responds, with a smirk, "It is what I do best, Egghead!"

Eggman yells out, angrily, "Not this time! Metal!" Metal Sonic stops his assault on Sailor Celestial and turns to look down on Sonic on the ground, who waves at his metal doppelganger.

Sailor Celestial then booms out, "Hey! Metal head!" Metal Sonic turns towards Sailor Celestial only to get dropped kicked in the head and sent into the ground by said Sailor Scout of Reality where Metal Sonic crashes into the ground with a loud 'crunch'!

Eggman shouts out, shocked, "Metal!" Eggman yells out at Sailor Celestial, "Hey, low blow!"

Sailor Celestial responds, annoyed, "Says you, fatso! You have some nerve to say that with your sneak attacks, so, clam it!"

Eggman says, with a snort, "Kids, these days…!" There is a loud 'boom' and a shockwave that shakes the whole of the moon, not just the Moon Kingdom in which everyone looks as Sailor Moon and Yuuko continue their swordfight with incredible speed in which the two of them are moving so fast that it can't be registered by the human eyeball at all.

Yuuko says, "You are doing well."

Sailor Moon says, "I'm far better than before."

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "Not surprising since you had to get stronger to protect your precious family. They are hiding like the rats that they are."

Sailor Moon says, with a glare, "My family had nothing to do with your brother at all! They were in the dark as I was about Kayaba."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Hey, Yuuko!" Yuuko turns towards Sailor Celestial only to yelp as she gets blasted in the face by a sphere of light energy, but it doesn't cause any real damage in which when Yuuko glares at Sailor Celestial, she says, sternly, "You know, I've had enough of your talk about this being for your family and stuff. Stuff it! You know as well as I do that this isn't about your family! It is about you! Your brother has gained a new life and yet, you are continuing this stuff! If you truly cared about your brother, you would have never committed that crime worse than SAO! This is all for you!" Yuuko gives an angered expression and she moves at top speed to attack Sailor Celestial, but she easily side-steps Yuuko and kicks her in the face causing Yuuko to be sent several miles into the sky before she stops herself. Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Let's end this! Just you and me, Yuuko!"

Yuuko says, plainly, "For once, we agree on something."

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Celestial…!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, sis, but this is between her and me. It is time to end this 'ghost' once and for all!" On the meanwhile, Metal Sonic manages to get out of the hole that he was sent into.

Eggman shouts out, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "It is about time, Metal! Get her!"

Metal Sonic replies, in a monotone robotic voice, "Affirmative."

Sonic asks, tauntingly, "Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?"

Eggman says, "Laugh it up, blue boy! Once I gain on the ultimate power, I will gain the ability to write you out of existence itself! Since that girl contains the very power that gave birth to the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emeralds, and the source of their power!"

Sonic gives a rare look of surprise and he asks, "Huh?"

Eggman yells out, pointing at Sailor Celestial, "Get her now!" Metal Sonic then races off towards Sailor Celestial, who gains a rainbow aura, around her.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, strongly, "Come and get me!" She then races off into the distance with Yuuko and Metal Sonic hot on her trail.

Kazuto yells out, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Celestial!"

Sonic says, with a grin, "This action I can't miss!"

Just then a familiar child-like male voice says, "You can't, Sonic!" Sonic looks to see none other than his anthropomorphic twin-tailed fox friend, Miles 'Tails' Prowler, fly in and he says, "There is no atmosphere on this moon other than this space, Sonic! You would suffocate!"

Yolei asks, concerned, "What about her?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Don't worry. That energy around her must have been an artificial atmosphere field!"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Really?"

Keiko asks, amazed, "You can do that?"

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "We have been discovering that there is a lot that we can do with our powers, Silica…Keiko."

Eggman asks, slyly, "Then can it protect you from this?!" Eggman snaps his fingers and a whole legion of his 'Badnik' robots emerge from the shadows in which our heroes and heroines get into defensive position.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Here we go."

Sonic says, with a grin, "Now, this is a party! Let's rock and roll!" Sonic zips in and starts off by destroying several robots in just a second or so.

Eggman yells out, "Get them! Get them all especially that hedgehog!" Immediately, Eggman's Badnik legion moves in to attack Sonic, Tails, and our heroes and heroines in which they split up with half of them defending the non-powered members of the group while the other half fight against the Badnik legion. On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial is leading both Yuuko and Metal Sonic on a 'merry chase' all over the moon in which Sailor Celestial has a 'special field' allowing her to breathe on the moon which, outside of the Moon Kingdom, has no atmosphere and thus, no air to breathe. The three of them are racing around at top speeds in which she easily avoids shots from Yuuko's cybernetic arm cannon and Metal Sonic's chest blaster in which Sailor Celestial makes sure that they are focusing on keeping up with her. Just then Sailor Celestial stops in her tracks and the stop is so sudden that Yuuko and Metal Sonic can't stop in time as Sailor Celestial lands a powerful blow with kicking Yuuko in the chin with such force that she is knocked into orbit literally while Metal Sonic is sent right into the moon's surface that it creates a crater that's one hundred in length and width with it being three hundred feet in depth while sending 'moon dust' high into the sky of the moon.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Too easy." Sailor Celestial then notices her friends/family are quite a 'bind' with Eggman's 'Badnik' legion massing against them, but Sailor Celestial notices that Naruto just used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to create a small legion of Shadow Clones to fight back and hard in which Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I know that Naruto-kun, big brother, sis, and the others can handle themselves, but I'll make sure that they will be okay."_ Sailor Celestial then dives down towards the Moon Kingdom where Sonic, Tails, and the rest of our heroes and heroines are fighting/defending against Eggman's Badnik legion with Tuxedo Mask uses his rose whip to cut several of them into ribbons while Sailor Neptune creates water spikes that come up from the ground which impale one Badnik robot after another.

Eggman says, with a snarl, "I have to say that I would be impressed…if you weren't really annoying me as much as that blasted hedgehog."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "Great! We're doing our job then!"

Eggman says, "A girl like you should know when not to open their big mouths! Maybe I should teach you!"

Sailor Celestial's voice booms out, "Incoming!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines look to see Sailor Celestial flying down fast.

Davis says, "Duck and cover!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines leap away from the Badnik legion with Sonic and Tails getting out of the way as Sailor Celestial flies down at faster than the speed-of-sound speeds in which she creates a sonic boom that causes a shockwave that knocks the Badniks around while Eggman yelps as his Egg Mobile along with himself are sent airborne.

Sailor Sun says, amazed, "Wow."

Angewomon, Gatomon's Ultimate form, says, "Indeed. She came in fast."

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor active, "Very fast indeed. Based on what my computer says, she came in at around ten times the speed of sound!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Ten times the speed of sound?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Over seven thousand and six hundred and fifty miles per hour!"

Sailor Uranus says, nodding her head, "Not bad."

Sailor Neptune asks, with a sly smile, "Can you go that fast, Uranus-chan?"

Sailor Uranus retorts, with a grin, "Really, Neptune?" Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "However, I doubt that's barely one percent of her full speed."

Sailor Saturn asks, "What makes you say that, Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Orion says, pointing to Eggman, "I think that we need to discuss this later."

With Sonic and Tails, Tails says, amazed, "Wow. She is fast."

Sonic says, with a nod, "Nice. I think found someone that I can really race with."

Eggman yells out at Sailor Celestial, "You are becoming more trouble than you are worth!"

Sailor Celestial, still floating in the sky, says, "Then maybe you should take off with your chicken tail between your legs."

Eggman says, pushing a button on his Egg Mobile's control panel, "Oh, yeah? I didn't want to use this since I wanted you alive and intact, but you give me no choice! Get a load of this!" A huge shadow appears over Sailor Celestial and she looks up in which her eyes grow wide as a giant square-shaped weight bares down on her.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Whoa!" Sailor Celestial grabs the huge weight with one hand and she manage to hold it up.

Eggman says, with a smirk, "Impressive. You are holding up one hundred tons of weight!"

Tails says, shocked, "One hundred tons? That's insane!"

Eggman says, with a grin, "One hundred tons, here. Remember, this is the moon after all, and it has one-sixth the gravity of Earth."

Sailor Mercury says, "He does have a point. Weight is related to the amount of force on an object due to gravity or a reaction force on the object."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Mercury-chan, I don't think that it is a time to agree with the world-conquering maniac."

Eggman says, pushing a button on his Egg Mobile, "Now, let's see how she takes that weight if it was on the planet itself!" Sailor Celestial grunts out as she feels weight of the object in her hand increasing greatly and quickly.

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Eggman says, with a grin, "You like?! This is my Megaton Press! Genius, is it not? It is practically indestructible, and it has a gravity device that produces a field around the press that increases my press' gravity, thus increasing its weight. Right now, it weighs as if it was on Earth…about six hundred tons!"

Rika yells out, flabbergasted, "Six hundred tons?!"

Eggman says, with a sinister smile, "Oh, yes! How does that feel? You might be feeling 'hard pressed' right now!"

Eggman gives his classic evil laugh and Sakura asks, annoyed, "Seriously?!"

Sailor Celestial asks, tauntingly while pointing to the fact that she is still holding Eggman's 'weapon' with one hand, "Is that all you got?"

Eggman says, with a glare, "Smart girl, huh? Then get a load of this!" Eggman turns a dial and Sailor Celestial yelp as she is forced to the ground as well as holding Eggman's weapon with two hands causing the ground to slightly crack under her feet in which he says, with an evil smile, "How do you like them apples?! Now, I've just increased the gravity coming from my Megaton Press to ten thousand times Earth's normal gravity!"

The others gasp in shock and Sailor Mercury says, "Ten thousand?! That means that device now weights six MILLION tons!"

Tails says, shocked, "Six million tons?! She should be a pancake!"

Sonic says, "She is WAY stronger than Knuckles!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a wide grin, "Is that all?! This shows that your inventions are just as stupid as you look, Doctor Egg-face!"

Eggman says, annoyed, "That's Eggman!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, tauntingly, "I'm sorry Doctor Eggnog!"

Sonic says, laughing, "Eggnog?! That's a good one! Why didn't I think of that? Riot!"

Eggman roars out in anger and he yells out, angrily while turning a dial on his Egg Mobile, "That does it! You are going to get it now, little brat! Get a load of THIS!" Just then the gravity coming from Eggman's Megaton Press goes to…Well, RIDICULOUS levels and Sailor Celestial grunts out as the ground around here starts to crack greatly.

Naruto says, concerned, "Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Galaxy says, pointing skyward, "Naruto-kun, there is something coming!" Naruto and Sakura look towards the sky where Sailor Galaxy is pointing, and they look to see Metal Sonic coming at top speed towards Sailor Celestial.

Sakura yells out, strongly, "Heads up, Suguha!" However, Sailor Celestial 'sensed' danger from behind her and spinning on her heels, while still holding the Megaton Press, whose weight was increasing due to its gravity increasing, throws it at incredible speeds, much to Eggman's extreme shock, right at Metal Sonic where it slams into Metal Sonic with such force that Metal Sonic starts to go through the Megaton Press before it exploding, destroying both Metal Sonic and the Megaton Press!

Eggman shouts out, flabbergasted, "That…That's impossible!" Eggman looks at panels and screen on his Egg Mobile and he yells out, still flabbergasted, "How could even move when my Megaton Press was surrounded in a gravity field that was ONE HUNDRED MILLION times Earth's gravity?!"

There are gasps of shock from the others and Tai asks, shocked, "Did he just say ONE HUNDRED MILLION times Earth's normal gravity?"

Izzy says, flabbergasted, "That can't be possible! And that would also mean that Sailor Celestial just threw something that weighed relativity six hundred BILLION tons of weight!"

Sailor Celestial says, amazed upon hearing that, "Really? Wow! I really don't know my own strength." Sailor Celestial then senses danger, once again, and dodges energy blasts from Yuuko, who flies over to Eggman.

Yuuko tells Eggman, "I told you not to underestimate her."

Eggman says, with a snarl, "Excuse me for being the one to act on YOUR information."

Yuuko says, plainly, "And I said that my information may not be accurate since it has been a month and like plenty of 'superheroes', she could have become more powerful or at least, not using her full strength during our last fight."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Actually, we don't know the limits of my powers in my Ark Valkyrie form since we haven't had time to test it ever since I revived and stopped the chaos caused by Real Account, thanks to the mess caused by Yuuko and Real Account exposing Serena's 'connection' to Kayaba to the public causing vengeance minded friends and family of the SAO victims as well as members of Argus as well as their friends and family who were ruined by Kayaba's actions with SAO to attack Serena and her family. Not to mention that we have been helping in the rebuilding of Tokyo since it only has been two months since our battle with Ragnarok."_

Eggman says, "Well, it is a good thing that I prepared for that fact." Eggman then pushes a button and multiple floating orbs teleport in causing them to swarm around Sailor Celestial as well as fire energy bolts in which Sailor Celestial uses her swords to block them.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a grin, "Don't worry, big brother! I've got this! This is too easy!"

Eggman gives an evil smile and Tails says, "Sonic…"

Sonic responds, "I know, good buddy. This seems too 'simple' for someone like Eggman. Let's get him." Sonic then rushes to attack Eggman, but Yuuko creates an energy shield that easily knocks Sonic back.

Tails says, worriedly, "Sonic!"

Sonic quickly leaps back to his feet and he says, with his classic grin, "Don't worry, Tails. It will take more than that to take down me!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial is easily taking down Eggman's drones that attacking her and faster than the eye can perceive, she cuts down dozens of drones that seems to 'freeze' before they explode into pieces.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, tauntingly, "Is that all, Egg-face?! I'm not impressed!"

Eggman says, with a grin, "Not surprising since your mind can't comprehend my vast genius! I don't think that the word 'distraction' means anything to a simple mind such as yourself!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, surprised, "Huh?"

Eggman says, pushing a button, "Get a load of this!" Just then a particular drone gets behind Sailor Celestial and starts to glow.

Sailor Moon yells out, worriedly, "Celestial, behind you!" Sailor Celestial turns to face the drone only for the drone to 'zap' her in which she vanishes.

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Galaxy says, stunned, "No!"

Yggdrasil yells out, shocked, **"Princess!"** Soon after, Yggdrasil vanishes in a bright flash due to his Sailor Scout partner vanishing from the area while ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon de-digivolve back to their Rookie forms due to Sailor Celestial 'vanishing'.

Keiko asks, worriedly, "What happened to her?"

Sailor Mercury says, "She got hit by a teleporter beam!"

Eggman yells out, excitedly, "Ha! Got her! It seems like 'Miss Ultimate Warrior' of Reality just got outwitted, but then again, no one matches the peerless genius of Doctor Eggman!"

Naruto shouts out, angrily, "Bring her back right now!"

Eggman yells out, in a nasty tone, "Or what, you whiskered freak?!"

Sonic shouts out, "Where is the girl, Eggman?"

Eggman tells Sonic, "You had better worry about yourself, rodent! Now that I have her, I will finally wipe you from existence since now the ultimate power of existence itself is in my hands! All of reality is at my command!"

Tails asks, confused, "What?!"

Eggman says, "Bye!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Not so fast!" Some of the Sailor Scouts, Naruto, and Digimon fire their attacks at Eggman and Yuuko, but the two of them teleport away before the attacks can hit causing the attacks to sail away into outer space.

Davis says, irritated, "Damn it!"

Tails says, nervously, "Something tells me that's not good."

Just then a female voice says, "That would what is called an understatement, young Prowler." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Sailor Charon with other famous figures from Sonic's universe including Shadow the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her pet, Chao, Cheese, Sally Acorn, Rotor the Walrus, Bunnie Rabbot, cyborg female bunny Mobian, and Antoine D'Coolette.

Yolei says, "This is turning into a major Comiket convention."

Davis asks, "Don't you mean Tokyo Game Show Yolei?"

Veemon asks, curiously, "Isn't Sonic the Hedgehog have both video games and comics, Davis?"

Davis gives a sigh at Veemon and Ken says, with a nervous smile, "Yes, he is. In our world anyway."

Sailor Pluto says, with a plain tone, "Sister…"

Sailor Charon says, "It is good to see you, again, through I doubt her majesty and the prince would agree."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a glare, "No damn kidding we aren't happy to see you!"

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Believe it! Didn't Serena tell you not to show your face to us again?"

Sailor Charon says, with a plain tone, "She did…but as you already know, Queen Serenity and the 'forces' as you know can make Princess Serenity's orders null and void in which she wishes to protest that power, she knows what she has to do. I dare say that she may still be sore after I…showed that just because she has the Silver Crystal and is the chosen of Cosmos, she and Princess Selene aren't the only 'powerful' Sailor Scouts there are."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a glare, "Of which plenty of us aren't too happy about that."

Rogue tells Sailor Charon, "It seems like they aren't too friendly with you, honey."

Sailor Charon says, "We've had our 'disagreements' before, Rogue-san." Sailor Charon says, "However, if they wish to save all of reality and Sailor Celestial from utter ruin, they will speak to me now."

Kazuto asks, plainly, "You know what Eggman is up to?"

Sailor Charon says, with a plain tone, "Indeed. And I believe that our 'new friends' should hear this too." Sailor Charon turns look at another direction in which [Serena] and [Suguha], the alternate versions of Serena and Suguha wearing female Red Starfleet uniforms (A/N: Star Trek the Original Series or JJ Abrams Star Trek movies), appear.

Davis says, "Oh, yeah. Those two."

Rika asks the two of them, "I'm guessing that you are alternate versions of the Serena and Suguha we know?"

[Suguha] says, "You don't seem too surprised by this."

[Serena] says, "You must have been through this before."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yes." [Serena] then flinches when she sees Tuxedo Mask and takes a step back in which makes Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask curious at that.

Sailor Charon says, "You need to contact your ship right away."

[Suguha] asks, surprised, "Hey, how do you…?"

[Serena] then says, interrupting, "Something tells me that we don't want to know."

Sailor Charon says, "We need to move now or all could be lost. Doctor Eggman's plans could destroy the entity of reality."

Yolei says, "No way! No one, even as crazy as him…!"

Tai tells Yolei, "Sorry, Yolei, but we have met plenty of nutjobs like that."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "No kidding! And have you read the manga?! Doctor Eggman used reality altering powers to try to remake reality for his own plans…TWICE!"

Davis asks, "Does the words 'Genesis Wave' mean anything to you?"

Overhearing Davis, Tails asks, curiously, "How do you know that?"

Sonic says, with a smile, "Something tells me that they know more about us than we know about ourselves, bro."

Naruto says, "I read those comics and that egg bellied freak is just plain nuts! He would destroy all of reality just to get what he wants and he would do it if he doesn't get what he wants!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding, Naruto!"

Yolei says, nervously, "Oh, boy. Here we go."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke, Yolei."

Hawkmon says, with a nod of his head, "I'll say."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah." Immediately, our heroes and heroines gather together to listen to Sailor Charon to discuss the situation with Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Kazuto getting REALLY determined looks on their faces.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown location**_

Within a high-tech lab, Suguha wakes up to find herself surrounded and floating in the air within a circular force-field while she looks to see her broach floating in a separate and smaller 'bubble force-field' some distance away from her.

Just then a familiar evil male voice asks, "Comfortable?" Suguha turns to the source of the voice to see Doctor Eggman and Yuuko below them looking at her.

Suguha responds, sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. I'm really comfortable. Why don't you come up here and find out?"

Eggman responds, "I rather not, my dear."

Suguha asks, with a glare, "What's your game?"

Eggman says, with a wide grin, "I'm glad that you asked. This is my game." Just then he pushes a button on a control panel and the floor opens up to reveal the Master Emerald, the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding it, and a strange, yet, familiar crystal floating above the Master Emerald.

Suguha says, shocked, "That crystal!"

Eggman says, with a wicked smile, "I'm glad that you recognize it, my dear!"

Suguha asks, "Where did you get that Energist crystal?"

Eggman responds, "Why, from you of course."

Suguha asks, confused, "What?"

Eggman replies, "Remember when you 'expired'?"

Suguha flinches and she responds, with a glare, "Yeah, but what does…?"

Suguha's eyes widen and Eggman says, "I see that you do have some form of a mind in that thick head of yours. Yes, that's right. Your energies didn't spread out all over your city or even your world when you suffered your 'untimely demise'…at least, brief 'demise'. Anyway, there are portions that went out into the multiverse just like this lovely crystal here. Ah, crystalized form of your power. A crystal that can cut through even diamond like a knife through hot butter! And the ability to safely channel the power of creation itself! It is truly gorgeous!"

Eggman gives his trademark laugh and Suguha asks, a bit nervously, "What are you planning to do?"

Eggman says, with a wicked smirk, "Since you can't stop me, I'll tell you and besides, it is that simple. Combined with the Chaos Emeralds, controlled by the Master Emerald, I plan to unleash an 'Ultra Genesis Wave' that will give me control of the entire multiverse itself when I rewrite in my own image!" Suguha gives a gasp of pure shock and horror while Eggman gives his trademark evil laugh.

Suguha yells out, horrified, "You can't! The multiverse has been through enough strain! You'll destroy everything! And I mean EVERYTHING!"

Eggman says, with a scoff, "Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, my dear."

Suguha shouts out, angrily, "You are insane!" She starts to pound on the force-field and she yells out at Yuuko, "And I can't believe that you are helping him!"

Yuuko replies, plainly, "I should care why?"

Suguha shouts out, "You should! You are risking your own existence and the existence of your family!"

Yuuko replies, plainly, "I have no family now, Suguha. There is nothing left for me."

Suguha shouts out, "That's not my fault, Yuuko! You made your choice! I tried to save you, again and again, but you rejected my help!"

Yuuko says, "I don't need your 'help' and soon, it will never have been needed it in the first place."

Suguha shouts out, strongly, "Damn you! I'll get out of here!"

Eggman says, with an evil smile, "Not likely, my dear. While your little 'jewelry item' isn't the source of your powers, it allows you to focus your powers to transform into your 'super-hero form' and without it, you have squat."

Yuuko says, "We also made sure to include an energy dampening to make sure that you can't use chakra as well as other abilities not provided by your power as Sailor Celestial and it has a special field created by ysalamiri."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Rats! That means that my Force abilities are useless!"_

Eggman says, with a grin, "It is a good thing for me that this young lady made sure to remember all of your abilities." Suguha glares at Eggman and Yuuko and Eggman says, "Soon, the hedgehog and his friends will be no more and all of existence shall bow to the brilliance of Doctor Eggman!" Once again, Eggman gives off his evil laugh and heads off leaving Yuuko and Suguha alone.

Suguha tells Yuuko, with a glare, "This isn't about your family or brother at all. This is just you, Yuuko. Like you give a damn about your family anymore." Yuuko glares at Suguha and she glares back intense in which Yuuko stomps off. With her and Eggman gone, Suguha slumps in her 'cage' and she thinks, _"Oh, man! I can act tough, but I am seriously in trouble! This force-field denies me access to my sub-space pocket, so, I've got no tools either! No powers…no tools…big brother…sis…you and the others really need to get here fast or there may nothing left…including us!"_

_**Early June 2026, A location with the Solar System**_

On board of starship bridge similar to the Enterprise bridge in the JJ Abrams Star Trek movie series and speaking of it, our heroes and heroines, joined by Sailor Charon as well as Sonic and his friends, are looking at none other than a young Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy with [Serena] and [Suguha] by their sides as they, especially Sailor Charon, explain the situation.

When they are done, Doctor McCoy says, in his classic Southern United States accent, "Isn't that just dandy? Out of the frying pan and into the gosh darn inferno!"

Captain Kirk asks Spock, "Spock?"

Spock says, with a nod, "Based on the information and data, I can conclude that this area is the source of the temporal disruption. From what information I have received, I can say that they do have a logical base for their theory…"

Doctor McCoy yells out, "Theory? You know darn well that messing with forces beyond your understanding and control never ends well at all! Playing god always ends being bad for everyone!"

Sailor Pluto asks Sailor Charon, "Are you sure that Doctor Eggman has an Energist Crystal?"

Sailor Charon says, with a very serious tone that says, 'don't mess with me' look, "Yes."

Antoine D'Coolette says, worriedly in his French accent, "This ze bad! Really bad!"

Bunnie says, with her Southern accent, "Easy there, sweetie pie!"

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Can Doctor Eggman control Suguha's power?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, he can. Most likely, the Energist crystal was created from her released energies during THAT day."

[Serena] asks, curiously, "That day?" Plenty of the others were uncomfortable with that question causing [Serena] and [Suguha] to become confused by that reaction.

Kazuto says, "And since it came from Suguha, it will allow him to harness it."

Sailor Uranus asks, "How do you know?"

Sailor Venus tells Sailor Uranus, "Uranus, this guy has an IQ level of three hundred."

Doctor McCoy asks, surprised, "Wait! Three hundred?!"

Spock says, "That's a very high intelligence quota for humans."

Sailor Charon says, "He has the mental capability to harness Etherion and fulfill his plan for this. And the damage to the multiverse…"

Sailor Moon says, sternly, "We get it!" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon in surprise and she say, with a plain tone and stern tone that's not like her before SAO, "It is bad that Eggman has Suguha and he could destroy the multiverse in his mad attempt to remake it in his image."

Sonic says, "No kidding. And he would rather see everything destroyed than not be under his control. He is one 'rotten and scrambled egg'."

Kazuto says, seriously, "We need to find her now. We can't be sure what he is doing to Sugu as long as she remains his prisoner!" Plenty of the others notice that one of Kazuto's arms is twitching and Sailor Star gently hugs him.

Sailor Star says, "Easy, Kirito-kun…" [Serena] and [Suguha] glance at each other and after several seconds, [Serena] walks over.

[Serena] asks Kazuto and her counterpart, "What happened to your Suguha?" Plenty of the others give look of surprise at [Serena] causing them to step back.

Captain Kirk says, plainly, "Serena…"

[Serena] responds, plainly, "Sorry, Jim, I need to know this. I think it is going to help us."

Sailor Charon replies, plainly, "They are worried that Doctor Eggman will want to experiment on her thinking that she is some kind of 'key to immortality' due to her healing factor."

A good number of our heroes and heroines glare at Sailor Charon and [Suguha] asks, "Healing factor? Your version of me has super-healing of some kind?"

Sailor Pluto says, sternly, "Sister!"

Sailor Charon glares at Sailor Pluto and she then responds, "Yes. She gained her new healing factor after her resurrection."

Doctor McCoy asks, "Excuse me?"

Sailor Charon says, plainly, "A few months ago, in early April of this year, a 'creature' attacked Tokyo. A creature of incredible fury and unstoppable power. A creature whose only purpose in being seems to be complete and utter destruction. We called it…Ragnarok."

Captain Kirk asks, "Ragnarok?"

Spock replies, "It is ancient Earth Norse mythology. It speaks of a great war that the Norse gods will fight, and the nine realms of the universe would be devastated with the death of the Norse deities and nearly all of humanity expect a few to start the world anew. A 'doomsday legend'."

Sailor Charon says, plainly, "And that's what that creature was: A living doomsday weapon or machine. Most of the Sailor Scouts were seriously injured in the early fighting leaving only our Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial to fight against the creature. Tuxedo Mask assisted by ensuring that innocent bystanders weren't hurt especially since the creature produced a deadly 'energy field' that killed normal people got near. Only the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Digimon either due to their power or in the case of the Digimon, their 'digital nature', could get close to Ragnarok. The special attacks of the Sailor Scouts were useless due to him being immune to magical attacks and weapons and in fact, magical attacks were absorbed by Ragnarok and made him even stronger. Even Sailor Celestial's energies as the Sailor Scout of Reality were absorbed by him."

[Serena] gasps in shock and [Suguha] says, "That's not good."

Sailor Venus says, putting her right hand over her left arm, "Not good. That's the ultimate understatement. Ragnarok was NOTHING like we faced before. There was no rhyme or reason for his actions. All he cared, if he cared for anything, was to kill and destroy. Nothing more."

Sailor Mars says, "There was just 'killer intent' and it wasn't like he wanted to kill. Or NEEDED to kill. It was like…it was 'hotwired' into his very begin."

[Suguha] asks, "Wait! Are you saying that this creature because it was like he was 'programmed' to kill?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Exactly."

[Serena] asks, "Do you think it was some kind of 'bio-weapon'? A living weapon of some kind?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We don't know. We still don't know, and we don't care."

Sailor Moon says, holding her arms around her chest, "We still have nightmares."

Sailor Charon says, "And righty so. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial could only go hand-to-hand because it was immune to magic including magical weapons which the Sailor Scouts wielded even in Valkyrie form. Ragnarok battled them all across Tokyo with Tokyo being devastated. Even two months from the battle, Tokyo hasn't completely rebuilt from that battle especially the hardest hit from the battle including Odaiba, Juuban, and Shibuya."

[Suguha] asks, shocked, "Whoa! You have got to be kidding?"

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "No way!" There is quite a bit of flinching from [Serena], [Suguha], Captain Kirk, and Doctor McCoy and Sailor Moon says, nervously, "S-Sorry." Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "Ragnarok took everything that we had. Celestial and I hit it with punches that would have destroyed Tokyo Tower in one punch."

Captain Kirk asks, skeptically, "You're kidding, right?" When plenty of our heroes and heroines glare at him, he says, nervously, "Okay…"

Doctor McCoy says, "I don't think that they are kidding, Jim."

Sailor Charon says, "Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial channeled their power into their physical abilities including strength, speed, agility, and the like in which, due to them not using their 'special attacks' anymore, their physical abilities were greatly enhanced. However, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were being fought to a stalemate by Ragnarok because it took all that power and threw it right back at them with the same and even greater power. The battle continued on through the day and in the end, three to six thousand people were wounded, and three hundred people were dead."

[Serena] asks, shocked, "That many?"

Sailor Charon says, "With the last one…being our Sailor Celestial."

There are shocked looks and [Suguha] asks, flabbergasted, "Wait? What?!"

Kazuto says, solemnly, "Ragnarok was about to unleash an attack that would have vaporized all of Tokyo and created a dust cloud that would have covered our Earth."

Spock says, "If an event like that happened, it is logical to assume that all life on Earth would have ended."

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "Exactly. Izzy learned of this and told our Sailor Celestial. Sailor Moon was knocked unconscious at the time, so, our Sailor Celestial went in for one final desperate attack to stop Ragnarok for good. She succeeded…but she had lethal wounds in the process. She died shortly after the battle."

Sonic and his Freedom Fighter friends give looks of pure shock and [Suguha] asks, "Hold on! I just saw your version of me fighting out there. How could she have died when she was out there?"

Sailor Charon says, plainly, "Because about one month later, due to certain 'elements' coming together correctly, our Sailor Celestial revived from death itself."

Doctor McCoy asks, surprised, "Excuse me?"

Sailor Moon says, "It's true. Due 'elements' coming together just right, our Suguha was resurrected from the dead."

The Freedom Fighters of Sonic's world are shocked, and Tails says, amazed, "No way!"

Spock says, quirking an eyebrow, "Fascinating."

Doctor McCoy says, "Fascinating? You mean a gosh darn miracle!"

Spock asks, "I take that her revival left a 'side-effect', yes?"

Sailor Charon says, "Indeed. The process used to revive her gave her the 'healing factor' that we mentioned. It is weaker in non-Sailor Scout form, but she heals a lot faster than a 'regular person'. However, in Sailor Scout form, she may have the ability to regenerate lost limbs."

Doctor McCoy asks, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding?"

Spock responds, "I do not believe that she is one to 'kid around', Doctor McCoy. It is logical to say that this person would be interested in such a healing factor since such a level of regeneration must also reverse the aging process itself." Spock tells Captain Kirk, "Captain, Starfleet has found species, humanoid and non-humanoid, with 'healing factors' similar to what was described to us. It is logical to say…"

Captain Kirk says, interrupting, "I get it, Spock! Bad idea to leave this universe's counterpart of Commander Tsukino's sister in the hands of mad scientist which is quite obvious." Captain Kirk says, "Problem is, while we still are detecting 'anomalies' around here, we haven't found some kind of 'battle station' as this 'Death Egg' which sounds like a goofy kid game villain would call his battle station around here." Just then the whole ship starts to shake, and Captain Kirk asks, seriously, "Report?"

One bridge crew member shouts out, "I'm not sure, captain!"

Spock goes to his station, takes a look, and he says, "Captain, I'm reading massive space-time fluctuations!" The whole ship greatly quakes, again, and Spock says, "Captain, there are major distortions all over the solar system!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It seems like Eggman has gotten started."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Obviously!" The 'Red Alert' alarms starts to blare as red lights light up on the bridge.

Spock yells out, "Captain, temporal anomalies are appearing all over this version of our solar system and increasing in intensity!"

Captain Kirk shouts out, "Shields!"

Hikaru Sulu, one of the helmsman, responds, "Up, captain, but they can't hold against something like this!" The ship shakes violently in which everyone on the bridge nearly gets knocked down to the floor of the bridge and Sulu yells out, "Shields down to seventy-five percent and falling fast! They can't take something like this!"

Sailor Pluto says, "I can create a temporal defense to our shields!"

Captain Kirk says, "Right now, I am not in the mood to disagree!" Sailor Pluto slams her staff onto the floor and the top of her Garnet Orb glows in which spreads an energy all over the Enterprise-A in which the violently slows down until it stops.

Pavel Chekov says, with his Russian voice/accent, "Shields stabilizing at fifty percent, captain."

Spock says, "But I fear not for too long, captain." Everyone looks at Spock and he says, "From what the sensors are showing, the very fabric of space and time is breaking down."

Tails says, "Then Eggman must be preparing to use the Genesis Wave. This one is using incredible levels of power, so, this 'Ultra Genesis Wave' might take awhile to fully unleash. This is just the 'opening stages'."

Spock says, curiously, "A logical theorem and one that may be correct." Just then Spock looks over in one direction and he asks, "Lieutenant?" Everyone looks to see [Suguha] standing unsteadily and struggling to stay on her feet.

Captain Kirk asks, "Suguha?"

[Suguha] says, weakly, "Just a bit weak…" [Suguha] nearly faints in which [Serena] catches her.

[Serena] says, concerned, "Sis!"

Doctor McCoy asks, "Now, what?"

Sailor Charon says, "I believe that she is suffering a 'reaction' due to the disruption in the fabric of reality."

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! Something like this happened before, but our Suguha was fine!"

Sailor Charon says, "Probably due to the fact that this is 'more extreme' than the 'dimension fusion'. Reo Akaba was trying to combine multiple worlds and universes into one new universe with 'features' from all of the universes that he was fusing together, but Doctor Eggman is trying to complete rewrite everything in the very multiverse: History, living beings, and so much more."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod of her head, "My sister is indeed correct. This form of 'cosmic change' is more extreme than what happened with the 'dimension fusion'. It is basically rewriting existence itself and while universes cannot 'cross' with each other for various reasons, it doesn't mean that they aren't 'linked' together. If this 'Ultra Genesis Wave' happens, all of existence could be MORTAL danger."

Spock says, "I believe that theory is VERY logical, captain."

Captain Kirk says, "Yeah, I really got that one, Spock. But we're dealing with your classic evil mad scientist type and common sense isn't in their vocabulary."

Raye says, "Story of our lives."

Yolei says, "No kidding."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Davis says, "Well, right now, we need a way to stop this nutcase and stop him before he destroys…EVERYTHING!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Well, it is a good thing that I'm here, right?!"

Everyone looks around and Doctor McCoy asks, "Where in the world did that voice come from?"

Naruto says, "Hey! We know that voice!"

Nyota Uhura, the communications officer, says, "Captain, someone has hacked our communications systems!"

Captain Kirk asks, surprised, "Say what?"

The female voice booms out, "You really need to update your security system! Man! It was too easy to do this!"

Captain Kirk says, "I'm Captain Kirk, commanding officer of the Starship Enterprise…!"

Davis yells out, interrupting Captain Kirk, "Washu!"

Captain Kirk glares at Davis and the female voice, Washu, responds, "Hey, kiddo! Can I ask on why the fabric of reality is coming apart at the seams? But then again, it doesn't take one of the greatest genius in the multiverse to figure out what's happening."

Davis shouts out, "Mad genius from other universe? Wants to erase his enemies and conquer his universe, maybe his multiverse, and he has captured Suguha in which he is trying to use her powers to do so!"

Washu responds, "Yeah, I kind of guess that much. I figured that you and Suguha was involved when I detected her in outer space in a cloaked battle station the size of a moon or small planet."

Sakura asks, surprised, "You what?"

Tails says, "Battle station the size of a moon or small planet? Oh, it must be the Death Egg!"

Sonic says, annoyed, "That place, again! How many times do I have to destroy that place until Eggman gets a clue? But then again, Egghead always had a major ego!"

Sally tells Sonic, "We don't have the time, Sonic!"

Washu says, "Anyway, I already have their location and you should be getting the location now."

Sulu says, looking at Captain Kirk, "Captain, I just got a set of coordinates!"

Captain Kirk looks at our heroes and heroines and Darien says, "Captain, our goal should be the same and right now, we don't have time to argue about my group's friend with her 'antics'. I don't think that your ship's sensors can detect Doctor Eggman's battle station even without the temporal disruption."

Spock says, "His statements are logical, captain."

Captain Kirk says, "Yeah, I got the point, Spock." Captain Kirk tells Sulu, "What are you waiting for, Mister Sulu? Get us to those coordinates."

Sulu says, with a nod, "Yes, sir." Immediately, Sulu activates the Enterprise-A's impulse engines and the ship starts to head off in the direction where Eggman's battle station, the Death Egg, is hiding.

_**Early June 2026, Death Egg**_

Within Eggman's Death Egg, Suguha yelps, groans, and yells out in pain as she is entrapped the floating force-field bubble with her broach floating in its own separate force-field bubble nearby in which both of them are being seemly drained by Eggman's machines with Eggman and Yuuko watching it with Eggman having a sinister gleeful look on his face while Yuuko is just looking stoic, but mentally, she is smirking at Suguha's suffering.

Yuuko asks, plainly, "Why is this taking so long?"

Eggman responds, sternly, "Genius can't be rushed! Also, this isn't just setting a microwave or something! Everything has to be done correctly down to the sub-atomic particle!"

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "You've done this before. Twice."

Eggman replies, "But of course! However, nothing of this scale, my dear! This is going to be the ultimate Genesis Wave! Remember what happened when I attempted to stop Sonic! My whole world broke apart…literally! And I can't have an Eggman Empire without something to conquer to rule as an Eggman Empire! Also, in one form or another, we are also going to be effected!"

Yuuko asks, with a glare, "We are?"

Eggman tells Yuuko, "But of course, my dear! You can't just take yourself out of reality itself! You can only make the effect of anything that alters reality be limited on you."

Yuuko tells Eggman, with a glare, "You did make sure that BOTH of us won't be TOO effected by this Genesis Wave, correct?"

Eggman says, nervously, "Of course! Of course!" Yuuko glares at Eggman, but then alarms start to blare in which he yells out, annoyed, "What now?" Just then Eggman's robot assistants, Orbot and Cubot, run into the room.

Orbot says, "Doctor Eggman! Doctor Eggman!"

Eggman asks, annoyed, "What is it? Can't you see I'm basking in my ultimate triumph?"

Orbot says, "There is a ship approaching us!"

Eggman asks, surprised, "Ship? What ship? And what are they doing here?" Just then the lights and the systems in the area start to shut down.

Cubot says, in his usual 'dim' manner, "Um, I think that they are attacking us now."

Eggman shouts out, "What? Bring these fools on screen!" Eggman snaps his fingers and a holographic screen shows the Enterprise-A unleashing its weapons on the Death Egg.

Orbot says, "Sir, we just lost our cloaking device and our shields."

Eggman yells out, annoyed, "Wretched bugs! How dare they attack the great Doctor Eggman?! Blow them out of the sky!"

Cubot replies, "We can't, sir."

Eggman asks, annoyed, "Why not?!"

Orbot says, nervously, "They also took out our weapons systems. They knew where to strike in order to disable defensive and weapons systems."

Cubot says, in his 'dim' tone, "Not to mention preventing us doing that Ultra Genesis Wave thingy."

Eggman yells out, enraged, "Then what are doing around standing here like dim bulbs?! UNLEASH THE EGG FLEET YOU TIN-PLATED MORONS?! NOW!" Orbot and Cubot crash into each other before heading off to fulfill Eggman's orders and Eggman says, with a groan, "Good help is just so hard to build these days." Eggman says, "Now, I've got to go and find a way to restore the systems that will allow my machine to perform the Ultra Genesis Wave."

Yuuko says, plainly, "You will need to work fast. Suguha's friends and family as well as your enemies will be aboard soon."

Eggman asks, curiously, "How do you know that?"

Yuuko points to the Enterprise-A on the holographic screen and she responds, plainly, "Who else would be coming after you?"

Eggman says, with a nod, "Point taken."

Yuuko says, "I'll need plenty of your 'Badniks' to keep them busy long enough for the Ultra Genesis Wave to be ready."

Eggman says, with a grin, "No problem! There are plenty to spare!"

Yuuko tells Eggman, plainly, "Just get that wave ready. Your 'paradise' and mine won't be stopped by those fools."

Eggman says, with an evil smile, "Indeed!" Yuuko goes off and when she is gone, Eggman says, annoyed, "Geez, what a brat! No respect for genius! Well, she was helpful in getting to you, my dear."

Suguha says, with a grunt, "You won't be…thanking her…soon enough…"

Eggman asks, with a mocking tone, "Oh, really?"

Suguha says, weakly, "My family and friends…will stop you…"

Eggman says, mockingly, "Yeah! Yeah! Same old 'hero talk'! What a bore!"

Suguha says, weakly, "Maybe you should listen, egg for brains." Eggman glares at Suguha, only to become nervous with unusual menacing smile, and she says, weakly, "My bro and sis have become quite overprotective lately. Probably due to my dying a very nasty death. Wouldn't want to be you when they put you in a full body cast."

Eggman says, "Your attempt to scare me won't work…"

Suguha retorts, with a sly smirk, "Intimidate? No, more like giving you good advice that you should follow. If you don't believe me, ask the people that Serena when they really pissed her off." Eggman doesn't seem to be intimidate, but when he sees the sureness of Suguha's sly smile, it causes him to get a bit mentally nervous for a few moments, however, he shakes it off for the moment in which he feels it is just his currently helpless prisoner trying to intimidate him, but Eggman can't get rid of the 'cold chill' running down his back.

_**Early June 2026, Outside of the Death Egg**_

Back outside of the Death Egg, the Enterprise-A is making precision strikes with its phasers and torpedoes taking out the systems that containing the shielding systems and the weapon systems making the Death Egg unable to use its weapons.

On the bridge, Spock says, "Strike successful, captain. The cloaking systems, defenses, and offensive systems of the battle station are disabled."

Captain Kirk says, "Good." Captain Kirk looks at the Death Egg on the screen and he says, shaking his head, "Making a battle station look like your head? Cheesy."

Spock says, "Despite the 'unusual nature' of the physical design of the station, it is a very dangerous weapon and if we didn't know where the attack, based on projections, we would have suffered major damage and the ship could have been possibly destroyed."

Doctor McCoy asks, "How in the world did she know where to strike when that thing was completely cloaked?" Doctor McCoy says, "I don't think that the Klingons or Romanians have a cloaking device of that level."

TK thinks in his mind, _"Not yet anyway."_

Tails says, "This is Doctor Eggman. He has an IQ to rival mine and he has made plenty of well-designed weaponry."

Sonic says, with a smirk, "Yeah, but Egghead never made anything that I couldn't break!"

Chekov says, "Captain, ze with multiple vessels approaching our position!"

Captain Kirk says, "On screen!" On the main viewscreen, Eggman's vast 'Egg Fleet' appears as it heads towards the Enterprise.

Doctor McCoy says, shocked, "Great Scott!"

Spock says, "Captain, our sensors show that this fleet is manned by robots or it is automated."

Sally says, "That's Eggman's Egg Fleet."

Captain Kirk asks, curiously, "Egg Fleet? Seriously?"

Davis says, "That's egotistical maniacs for you."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No joke, Davis."

Spock says, "Captain, despite the fleet's unoriginal name, it is a significant damage not only due to the numbers, but their weaponry is significant to rival the weaponry of starships of Starfleet. While they don't seem to have significant shielding, the numbers and offensive weaponry put us at a definitely disadvantage."

Captain Kirk says, "Meaning that we can't get close without getting pounded to bits."

Spock says, "Crude, but logical statements, captain."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's where we come in. We can teleport onto that overgrown eyesore in space."

Captain Kirk asks, curiously, "Say what?"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "It's true. Sailor Teleport is very powerful. We have teleported from Japan all the way up into space just beyond Earth's orbit once or twice. They'll be able to do it through the shields, so, there is no need to lower them."

[Suguha] says, "Especially if I come along to give them a boost with my powers."

Captain Kirk says, "Hold it right there, lieutenant. Just a minute ago, you were getting 'sick' due to reality getting warped."

[Suguha] says, "I'm fine now, Jim…I mean, captain. Reality isn't getting warped for the moment, but that won't last long. That nut might have been stopped, but something so big and vast…He has got to have backup systems and he could get started at any moment."

Spock says, "Her theory is logical, captain. Despite his 'irregularities' and 'illogical' nature, his intelligence can't be called into question if he has developed a battle weapon of this size. It is sure to have redundancies that will allow him to start his work within a short time."

Captain Kirk says, "I kind of got that Spock." Captain Kirk gives a sigh and he tells [Serena], "Commander Tsukino, you and your sister are to join our new 'allies' and get aboard that ship before this nutcase starts messing with the fabric all existence and messing everything up."

[Serena] says, with a smile and nod, "Yes, sir." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines, joined by [Serena] and [Suguha] as well as Sonic and his friends, prepare to head out as Captain Kirk starts to bark out to prepare the Enterprise to battle with Eggman's Egg Fleet.

_**Early June 2026, Death Egg**_

Returning inside of the Death Egg, Eggman is working on machines in which there is a lot of wires broken and computer panels busted or damaged.

Eggman says, annoyed, "What a pain! When I am just moments away from an incredible triumph, a group of pests like that blasted hedgehog comes around to spoil it all! Well, not this time!" But then new alarms starts to blare and Eggman yells out, annoyed, "Blast it! What now?!"

Orbot and Cubot enter the room and Orbot says, "Doctor Eggman!"

Eggman asks, annoyed, "What is it now?!"

Orbot says, "Intruder alert!"

Eggman yells out, surprised, "What?!"

Cubot says, "It's true, Doctor Eggman!"

Orbot says, "We have intruders that have appeared within the Doctor Egg near the location of Sailor Celestial's holding cell."

Eggman says, with a scoff, "Her little friends, of course! That's obvious! We were told that they had teleportation powers!" Eggman says, with a snarl, "The only reason that they were able to teleport aboard was due to the damage that ship did to our shielding and weapons! Good thing I made sure to put secondary shields around certain areas to make sure that they couldn't get to them!"

Orbot says, nervously, "Sir, two of the intruders are moving towards the area at high speed."

Eggman asks, his eyes widening, "What?!" Eggman causes a holographic screen to appear in which it shows Sonic and Sailor Uranus racing along within the Death Egg in which Eggman snarls, "That blasted hedgehog and it looks like he has found someone just as fast as him! If it isn't one speedster, it is two!"

Cubot asks, "What should we do?"

Eggman yells out, annoyed, "Isn't it obvious, you bucket of bolts? We stop them! Send the Mecha Sonics at once!"

Orbot says, with a nod, "Right!" Orbot then asks, curiously, "Which ones, Doctor Eggman?"

Eggman screams out, angrily, "ALL OF THEM, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Cubot and Orbot yelp out, bash into each other, and then take off to do this job in which Eggman asks, with a sigh, "Why did I ever build them?"

(**Elsewhere in the Death Egg; A short time later**)

Within another part of the Death Egg, Sonic and Sailor Uranus are zipping at top speed with Sonic racing on the ground while Sailor Uranus is flying through the air.

Sonic says, with a smile, "Not bad! Not bad!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, "You might be the 'fastest thing alive' in your universe, Sonic, but you aren't in your universe anymore."

Sonic says, with a smirk, "That's left to be seen!" Just then Sailor Uranus and Sonic spot missiles heading straight for them in which they manage to dodge out of the way in which they stop to see Mecha Sonic, not to be confused with METAL Sonic, and Silver Sonic, a huge silver robot designed like Sonic, in which Sonic says, with a smirk, "If it isn't the metal fakers? This is going to be fun!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, with a sigh, "Geez, Sonic. You know that Eggman is trying to wipe you from the face of existence itself and if he gets his machine back online before we can reach Suguha…our Suguha…"

Sonic says, with a grin, "Yeah, I know! But it just makes it more exciting!" Sonic's two 'machine doppelgangers' then go on the attack in which Sonic and Sailor Uranus start to zip around as well as battle them.

(**Within another part of the Death Egg**)

With the Sailor Scouts, minus Uranus, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and ninja members of our heroes and heroines, they are with [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] as they are easily taking care of a legion of Eggman's robots with them getting beaten them by a legion of Naruto's Shadow Clones.

Naruto says, with a grin, "Ha! Too easy!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Don't get too overconfident, Naruto. We are WAY more powerful than these tin cans, but there are so many of them."

Yolei, riding on Halsemon, Hawkmon's Armor form with the Digi-mental of Love, asks, annoyed, "Yeah! Where does he get them all?"

Tai says, riding with Matt on Omnimon's shoulders, "Probably secret robot factories."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding. They seem to have them."

[Sailor Celestial] takes out two flying robots and she says, "Man! This feels awesome!"

Sailor Saturn asks, curiously, "Why would you say that?"

[Sailor Moon] says, "We haven't had our powers for centuries."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "Centuries?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, sternly, "Hey! Do you know how much energy it takes to stop World War Three and nuclear obliteration?! It isn't easy, believe me!"

[Sailor Moon] says, with a sigh, "In our universe, we were caught up in World War Three after SAO and the world was devastated. A lot of technology was lost during that time including Solid Vision and Full-Dive VR technology."

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Probably due to the loss of Kaiba Corporation satellites and those affiliated with them."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "Yep! But Duel Monsters survived into the Twenty-Third century."

Cody asks, curiously, "Really?"

[Sailor Moon] says, with a smile, "Kids didn't have much to play with during the time after the war until Earth rebuilt itself as a united planet after the Vulcans first arrived."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a grin, "And when Earth got itself back on its feet, Solid Vision technology was 'rediscovered' and Duel Monsters really came back on the map especially when Real Solid Vision technology came on the scene!"

Sailor Mars says, "I have a wild guess that you, two, had a hand in that." [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] give smiles and make a motion to keep quiet about that.

Just then a robotic female voice says, "Not so fast!" Our heroes and heroines dodge quite a few powerful energy blasts and they look at the source to see Yuuko, surround by a small army of Eggman's Badniks, looking at them.

Davis, who is on the back of AeroVeedramon, asks, with a glare, "Guess who came out to play?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "That's your Yuuko."

Sailor Neptune asks, "I take it that you had one too?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a solemn tone, "Yeah. It didn't end well for mine. Don't ask."

Tai says, "Don't tell."

Sailor Moon says, "Yuuko, you have hit a new low."

Yuuko says, "After…"

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "You know, we are tired of you blaming Suguha and Serena for what happened to you! You did it to yourself! You are a murderer and a monster! You are a worse than Kayaba!"

Yuuko glares at Sailor Jupiter and Davis yells out, "Don't give us that, Yuuko! It is the truth and denying it makes you insane and an ass!"

Yuuko says, "It won't matter soon enough."

Sailor Venus yells out, "You are insane!"

Yuuko retorts, "After what has happened to me, do you really believe that I have any humanity within me?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "After what you did…No!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "You got that right!"

Davis says, "And you must be nuts by helping someone like Doctor Eggman! You should know about him from the Sonic games!"

Yuuko says, "He knows better than to try anything with me. I'm similar to the Cyborg Superman and my mastery of technology keeps him in his place."

Tai yells out, annoyed, "You really think that wouldn't inspire him not to backstab you?! I don't think so! In fact, he is more than likely to inspire you!"

Yuuko says, "I've heard enough of your worthless talk." Yuuko tells the Badniks, "Destroy all of them." Soon enough, the Badniks unleash their attacks and our heroes and heroines immediately scatter to dodge/block the attacks in which Yuuko focuses her attention right at Sailor Moon. Yuuko takes to the sky and turns her cybernetic right arm into a blaster which she starts to fire on Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Yuuko says, "You, first, princess."

Sailor Moon says, firmly, "Fine by me! I still have plenty of grievances against you including murdering all those people and trying to soil Suguha's good name, who is way better than you, murderer!" Sailor Moon draws her swords while Yuuko transforms her cybernetic arm into a sword in which Sailor Moon and Yuuko clash causing a small shockwave to shake the area. Sailor Moon says, with a stern tone, "And first off, I'm going to make sure that you are out of that form! You are insulting Suguha every second in there!"

Yuuko responds, with a plain tone, "Good. If it insults her and puts you off, then I am quite happy."

Sailor Moon says, with a glare, "You won't be when I'm done with you."

Yuuko retorts, plainly, "Color me NOT impressed, princess."

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, "Then how about this?! This will make you think twice!" With a bright flash, Sailor Moon transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Yuuko says, plainly, "Bluster…" But before Yuuko could say anymore, Sailor Moon's right fist bashes her in the face, sending her flying, and when Yuuko stops herself, she roars out in pain as cybernetic arm is destroyed with one mighty slice of Sailor Moon's swords. Yuuko glares at Sailor Moon, who looks at her with a firm stare of her own, and the two of them prepare for a really intense fight as the rest of our heroes and heroines and the Badniks are in intense combat of their own.

Tuxedo Mask looks at the fight between Sailor Moon and Yuuko in which he thinks, concerned, _"Serena…"_ He then gets back into the fight by throwing seeds into that air that instantly blow into rose bud heads in which all of the petals separate from all of the dozens of rose bud heads causing them to fly through the Badniks, destroying hundreds in nearly instant fashion.

(**Within another part of the Death Egg; Around the same time**)

Heading into another part of the Death Egg, Tails and the rest of Sonic's Freedom Fighter friends are deep within the 'guts' of the Death Egg.

Sally asks Tails, "How does it look Tails?"

Tails says, "We are almost there."

Sally says, with a nod, "Good." Sally looks at her 'living computer', Nicole, and she says, "Knowing Eggman, he might be able to restore the system that run his 'Ultra Genesis Wave' by bypassing the damage that was made."

Tails says, with a plain tone and a nod of his head, "He can do that, Sally. It is a matter of 'when' and not 'if'. Hopefully, Sonic and Sailor Uranus can reach our allies' friend in time."

Sally says, with a nod, "We can only hope." Sally then says, looking at area, "We're here."

Bunnie asks, "My stars! What is this place?"

Sally says, with a sly smile, "Plan B."

Bunnie asks, curiously, "Plan B, Sally girl?" Sally doesn't reply as she gives a sly smile in which Tails gives a nod in which the other Freedom Fighters knows that Sally and Tails have a plan.

(**Rejoining Sonic and Sailor Uranus; A short afterwards**)

Sonic and Sailor Uranus are busy with the machine duplicates of Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic, in which the two robot versions of Sonic are firing missiles and lasers at Sonic and Sailor Uranus, but the two speedsters easily dodges the attacks.

Sonic says, with a grin, "Too slow!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, "These guys aren't trying to destroy us…through with Eggman and you, it might be a bonus."

Sonic says, with a smirk, "Yeah! Yeah! I get it! They are trying to delay us, so, Egg-head can complete his plans for wiping me off the face of the multiverse!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Then maybe we should get going at 'hypersonic speed'? It might be a good idea."

Sonic says, with a shrug, "Sure. I was getting bored anyway." Sonic then spins around until he creates a massive blue twister that swallows Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic and the two robot versions are sent flying through the sky at top speeds.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Nice."

"**Uranus Kamikaze Eagle!**"

Sailor Uranus creates a wind energy eagle that soars up and divebombs Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic in which when it hits, the two robot versions are torn to shreds nearly instantly with the remains dropping to the ground like stones.

Sonic says, with a grin, "Not bad."

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "Time to move out."

Sonic says, with a sly smirk, "You know it!" Sonic and Sailor Uranus then zip off at sonic to supersonic speeds towards the location where Suguha is being held.

(**Joining up with Eggman; A good time afterwards**)

With Eggman, he is working on restoring the systems that are used to unleash his 'Ultra Genesis Wave' using Suguha's Etherion, an Energist crystal, and the seven Chaos Emeralds to basically rewrite reality in the whole of the multiverse itself.

Eggman says, "Ugh! Reroute this…change that…Damn! It is a good thing that I made plenty of redundancy so that pinprick damage like those fools just did won't stop my plans, but I should have made things simple. Mental note: Make a switchboard or something that allows me to switch circuits and systems that allows me to activate my greatest triumphs very quickly."

Orbot and Cubot zip into the room and Orbot yells out, "Doctor Eggman! Doctor Eggman!"

Eggman asks, annoyed, "What is it now?"

Cubot asks, "Duh, remember that girl that has that power to change things?'

Eggman asks, annoyed, "Yes! SO, WHAT?!"

Orbot says, "Sonic and his new ally are about reach her!"

Eggman asks, surprised, "What?" Eggman snaps his fingers and a holographic screen shows Sonic and Sailor Uranus entering the room where Suguha is being kept. Eggman says, with a snarl, "Damn it! That blasted hedgehog seems to find a way past my defenses designed to delay him long enough for me to win!" Eggman then looks at something, smiles evilly, and he yells out, excitedly, "But he is too late! Reactivate system now!" Just then the vast computer circuit boards and various screens start to light up and Eggman yells out, evilly with an evil smile, "I win, hedgehog!" Eggman gives his classic evil laugh as the system that runs his 'Ultra Genesis Wave' reactivates.

(**With Suguha; Around the same time**)

Back with Suguha, she is trapped with her force-field bubble where we find Sonic and Sailor Uranus stepping through a hole in the wall of the room.

Suguha says, plainly, "About time."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Sorry, princess. You know how it to go through an evil villain's battle station with a legion of death traps." However, the machinery starts up and Suguha screams out as her energy starts to get drained again causing Sailor Uranus to say, shocked, "No!"

Eggman's voice booms, slyly, "Too late, rodent!"

Sonic says, with a sneer, "Eggman."

Eggman's voice booms, slyly, "I've rerouted all the necessary systems and I'm not going to continue to preparations! I'm going to rewrite reality right now!"

Sonic yells out, "Let's see if it faster than me!"

Sailor Uranus shouts out, concerned, "Wait!" However, Sonic doesn't do so and going into his classic Sonic Spin, he stats to wreck the machinery in the room without really thinking.

Eggman's voice yells out, shocked, "No! Stop! Don't do that! You don't know…!" But then Eggman's voice is cut off as Suguha, her broach, the Energist crystal, and the Chaos Emeralds start to glow in an 'erratic fashion' in which Sonic stops in his tracks.

Sonic says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Eggman's voice screams out, "You stupid hedgehog! Now, the reaction is out of my control! There is no telling what could happen!" Just then the whole of the Death Egg itself starts to shake and quake as Suguha, her broach, the Energist crystal, and the Chaos Emeralds starts to give off waves of energy as Sonic and Sailor Uranus start to see the fabric of space-time warp around Suguha and machine that Eggman used for his 'Ultra Genesis Wave'.

(**Back with the rest of our heroes and heroines; on the meanwhile**)

Joining up with the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Sonic's Freedom Fighter friends, they are engaged in a heavy battle with Yuuko and Eggman's robotic legions with Sailor Moon, in her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, fighting against Yuuko in which Sailor Moon seems to be overwhelming Yuuko.

Sailor Moon tells Yuuko, "You may have Suguha's looks, but not her skills. She would have forced me into a stalemate." Yuuko sneers, but the waves of energy coming from Eggman's machine float by from above and the fighting stops in which Eggman's robots starts to shut down.

Mimi asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Lillymon, Mimi's Digimon partner in Ultimate form, responds, "I don't know."

The Garnet Orb on Sailor Pluto's Garnet Staff starts to glow and she says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "What is it, Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Eggman's machine has gone out of control! The fabric of space-time is starting to warp and collapse!"

There are multiple gasps of shock and Davis says, "Oh, crap!"

Tai says, with a nod, "Big time, Davis!"

Yuuko thinks in her mind, with a mental snarl, _"Fool."_

_**Early June 2026, USS Enterprise-A**_

With the Enterprise-A, things aren't going so well, either, in which while they destroyed several of the Egg Fleets' ship, their numbers and firepower were getting the better of the ship with their shields nearly depleted.

Chekov says, "Shields at five percent, captain! Multiple hull breeches!"

Captain Kirk yells out, "Axillary power! Boost those shields!" On the bridge, Kazuto, Keiko, and all those that don't have Digimon partners and/or special powers are just 'hanging on' until the Egg Fleet stops their attacks and 'powers down'.

Sulu says, "Captain! They just stopped!"

Captain Kirk asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Spock says, "It must have to do with the massive temporal distortion that I'm detecting from the battle station." Everyone then looks at the main screen in which they see a massive 'warp' in space and time around the Death Egg.

Keiko says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Captain Kirk asks Spock, "What's going on, Spock? Has he started up his…whatever?"

Spock responds, "I believe they called it a 'Ultra Genesis Wave', captain. However, from the reading that I am getting, I believe that he has lost control of his machine."

Captain Kirk asks, "What was that Spock?"

Doctor McCoy yells out, "How can anyone be in control of something that damn well rewrites the fabric of reality itself?"

Spock says, "Emotional as your question is, your logic is of a valid point, Doctor McCoy. However, I believe that he had a certain amount of control of temporal distortion…until now."

Captain Kirk asks, "Okay, so, what will happen now that it is out of his control?"

Spock says, "Unknown, captain. We are dealing with something on the level of quantum physics and not all of it is logical fact."

Doctor McCoy yells out, "Damn it, Spock! What's a logical fact is that we might be seeing the end of the all existence?!"

Spock responds, "Emotional outburst aside, you may be correct. Where there is more theory than fact to this, you can say that your 'emotional outburst' is a logical conclusion."

Captain Kirk says, "Uhura, can you get the team on board that thing?"

Uhura responds, shaking her head, "No, sir. The temporal distortion is making communication impossible."

Spock tells Captain Kirk, "Captain, it would also make transporters useless and it is too dangerous to bring the ship too close to the distortion. Weapon may prove useless as well."

Captain Kirk asks, "So, it is all up to them, huh?"

Spock says, with a nod, "Very logical statement, captain."

Kazuto looks towards the screen and he thinks, concerned, _"Asuna…Serena…Sugu…everyone…"_

_**Early June 2026, Death Egg**_

Back aboard the Death Egg, there are alarms and explosion everywhere in which we go into the room where Suguha is being kept in which there are 'warps' and 'distortions' appearing everything.

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Time and space are completely warping!"

Sonic says, "No kidding!"

Suguha groans out, "I…I've got it…" As Suguha's sigil appears on her forehead, she roars out as she somehow rams through the force-field bubble imprisoning her with her fist and goes through the force-field in which she grabs her broach causing her to get engulfed in rainbow light causing the two force-field bubbles to shatter. Soon after, Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial comes out of the light and she roars out as her broach opens in which she starts to absorb the distortions into her broach.

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Celestial, no! You are too drained! You haven't had time to recover!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I have to! Reality is breaking down because of that nut! I have to stop it or everything will be destroyed! I can't let that happen! I won't!" Sailor Celestial roars out as she does her best to reverse the warping of reality and her body gives out sparks of energy in which Sailor Celestial gives expressions of pain.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, "It's too much! Celestial!" However, Sailor Celestial doesn't listen as she continues to absorb the 'warps' and 'distortions' and her body starts to give off more and more wild sparks of energy.

(**Elsewhere on the Death Egg; on the meanwhile**)

Back with the others, they are confronting Yuuko, who is now alone against our heroes and heroines, and everyone looks to see the 'distortions' and 'warps' being sucked towards a single location.

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Sailor Mercury activates her visor and computer and she says, "All of the warping and distortions are being sucked to one location!" Sailor Mercury gasps and she says, "I'm detecting Sonic-san's, Uranus', and…Celestial's signatures at that location!"

Yuuko's eyes widen at that remark and [Sailor Celestial] says, "But I'm…Oh!"

Sailor Star says, excitedly, "Our Celestial-chan is free!"

Sailor Mercury says, worriedly as her eyes widen, "Oh no!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Mercury says, "She's the one trying to reverse the space-time distortion, but her energy levels are low! Eggman must have weakened her extracting her energy, especially her Etherion, to fuel his reality-warping device! Her life-signs are fluctuating wildly! She can't take it!"

Sailor Moon says, fearfully, "No, Celestial!" Sailor Moon then tries to take off to reach where Sonic, Uranus, and Celestial are, but she yells out as she is blasted in the back by Yuuko which results in her crashing to the ground, hard!

Tuxedo Mask yells out, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask then uses a rose petal storm at Yuuko, who tries to fight back, but can't destroy the petal storm due to the size of the petal, and she grunts out as rose petals cut into her through not doing major damage to her body, however, forcing her to retreat.

Sailor Moon slowly gets to her feet and she says, trying to focus, "Celestial…"

Naruto yells out, with a growl, "Damn it!"

Naruto then takes off into the distance and Sailor Galaxy and Sakura shout out in unison, "Naruto/Naruto-kun!"

(**Back with Sonic, Uranus, and Celestial; A brief time afterwards**)

Returning with Sonic, Uranus, and Celestial, Sailor Celestial's form is wildly sparking with energy as she tries to reverse the damage caused by Eggman's attempt to rewrite reality, but she is screaming out in pain as she is barely in control of what's happening.

Sailor Uranus yells out, pleadingly, "Celestial, stop!"

Sailor Celestial shakes her head and she groans out, "T-Too much…too much…can't…" Sailor Celestial gives a mighty cry of pain as a column of light engulfs her that sends energy surging into the machine that contains the Chaos Emeralds and Energist crystal in which it explodes in a massive explosion of light and energy causing the Energist crystal to be shattered into multiple pieces as well as flung away with the Chaos Emeralds where they vanish into multiple portals while the light and energy threaten to swallow Sonic and Sailor Uranus.

Sonic yells out, "Uh oh!" However, it seems to be too late as Sailor Uranus and Sonic are being swallowed by the wave, but a familiar figure grabs them and teleports away.

(**A short time soon after; Back with the others**)

Back with the others, Naruto is racing towards the location where Sonic, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Celestial are, but there is a massive explosion that shakes the whole of the Death Egg nearly causing Naruto to fall down with quite a few others in which a massive column of light bursts out from the location where said three were located. On the meanwhile, unknown to our heroes and heroines, a wave of space-time energy shoots off, just missing the Enterprise-A, and heads for Earth, but at this moment, our heroes and heroes are focused on where that explosion happened.

Sailor Mercury says, fearfully, "Oh no! That's where Sonic-san, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Celestial are!" There are gasps of shock, but in a bright flash, Sonic, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Celestial teleport in and land in front of them.

Sailor Saturn yells out, "Celestial! Uranus-papa!" However, they are shocked to see Sailor Celestial's form sparking wildly and her expression of pain.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "No…stay back…everyone…!"

Naruto asks, concerned, "Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Can't…can't control…my powers…!" Sailor Celestial gives a yell of pain as she transforms back into Suguha with a bright flash in which her broach, giving out wild sparks of energy, collapses to the ground while Suguha faints in which Naruto manages to catch her.

Sonic says, "Not bad, pal."

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Is she okay?"

Sailor Mercury uses her visor and computer in which after half-a-minute, she says, "She seems to be okay, physically, but her…her powers seem to be in flux."

Sailor Venus asks, "In flux?"

Sailor Uranus says, "She tries to reverse the space-time distortions in a weakened condition. Eggman had drained her quite a lot and she didn't have time to recover her energies."

Yolei says, "That sounds dangerous!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Life-threatening is more like it!" Just then the whole station shutters and violently shakes nearly knocking a good amount of our heroes and heroines off their feet.

Joe says, nervously, "That's not a good sound."

Just then Sonic's friends teleport in and Tails says, "Sonic!"

Sonic asks, surprised, "Whoa? How did you get here?"

Sally says, "Eggman had a short-ranged teleporter we could use."

Tails yells out, worriedly, "Sonic! Whatever that was, the Death Egg took critical damage! It could self-destruct any second!"

There are multiple gasps and TK says, "And that's our cue to exit!" After Sakura takes Suguha's broach, after putting it into a small force-field bubble, due to it still sparking energy, our heroes and heroines then use the Sailor Scouts' teleportation power to teleport away.

_**Early June 2026, Enterprise-A**_

After our heroes and heroines teleport away, the Enterprise-A then takes out at top impulse speed away from the Death Egg as multiple explosions rock the massive battle station before the battle station denotates in a massive explosion. On board the Enterprise-A, our heroes and heroines are assembled in the Enterprise-A's sickbay as Suguha is lying down on one of its bed as she is being examined while Sailor Mercury is examining Suguha's broach, still in the force-field bubble and giving off sparks of energy.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…"

Asuna tells Kazuto, "She is going to be okay, Kirito-kun."

Keiko says, "Suguha…"

Rika tells Keiko, "She's been through worse, Keiko! She is a fighter!"

Amara says, "Yes, but she really taxed herself. She tried to save all reality after she was really drained. She really pushed herself."

Michelle says, with a sigh, "She has a tendency to do that."

Rika says, looking at Serena and Kazuto, "Like a few others that we know."

Sakura says, looking at Naruto, "No kidding." However, Serena, Kazuto, and Naruto don't react to those comments as they look greatly concerned over Suguha.

[Serena] and [Suguha] are together and [Serena] says, with a sigh, "She is another version of you."

[Suguha] asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean sis?!"

[Serena] tells [Suguha], with a smirk, "You know what I mean!"

Captain Kirk's voice then comes over the intercom, "Bridge the sickbay!"

[Serena] goes over to a computer panel, pushes a button, and she says, "Sickbay. This is Serena!"

Captain Kirk's voice then says, "Commander, I need for you to get our friends up to the bridge NOW! We have a situation and we need them up here immediately!"

[Serena] and [Suguha] look at each other and [Suguha] says, nervously, "Uh oh."

[Serena] responds over the communication link, "Right away, J-I mean, captain!" [Serena] and [Suguha] look over to the others and they nod their heads. On the bridge, [Serena] and [Suguha] are leading the Outer Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners onto the bridge.

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Captain Kirk says, nervously, "That." Everyone looks on the main screen and they gasp to see that the Enterprise-A's main screen is showing the planet Earth seemly broken apart into pieces and surrounded in a 'bubble'.

Hotaru says, horrified, "No…"

Sora says, fearfully, "The Earth…"

Davis yells out, in disbelief, "What the heck?!" As the Enterprise-A bridge with our heroes and heroines look at the scene before them, the Enterprise-A is just outside of the broken apart Earth that's being contained in that 'bubble'.

**End Chapter 3**

Whoa! From the frying pain into the fire itself! What has happened to our heroes' and heroines' planet Earth?! Can it be saved? You know what you have to do to find out, folks! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Off into a New Frontier

Okay, everyone, we're back! And it looks like our heroes and heroines are in another major crisis! You would think that they could catch a break, but no such luck! Before I start, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarok appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 4: Off into a New Frontier**

_**Early June 2026, Enterprise-A**_

On board the Enterprise-A, we are inside of the sickbay of the starship where our heroes and heroines, joined by Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighter friends from his universe, are looking at the image of the 'broken' Earth with our heroes and heroines in shock and disbelief.

Kotone says, shocked, "No way…"

Keiko says, stunned and horrified, "The Earth…"

Rika yells out, in disbelief, "What the heck is going on here?!"

With the group in the sickbay, there is Captain Kirk, Spock, [Serena], and [Suguha] in which [Suguha] says, nervously, "That's a good question actually."

[Serena] asks Spock, "What is happening?"

Spock responds, "That can't be logically determined at this time."

Yolei yells out, strongly, "Can't be…Hey! Our planet has broken apart!"

Spock says, in his usual stoic manner, "It would seem so. However, sensors report there is still atmosphere and life on the planet."

There are plenty of confused looks and Lita asks, stunned, "Say what?!"

Mina yells out, confused, "How? It looks like our planet has been blown to pieces! How can still be an atmosphere?!"

Tails asks, "Doesn't it look like what happened when our planet was broken?"

Everyone looks at Sonic and his friends and Sonic says, with a nod, "Yeah. It looks like what happened after Eggman interfered my reversal of his Super Genesis Wave merging our world with Megaman's world. The backlash from that not only altered the history of my world, but it also caused the premature awakening of Dark Gaia which broke the planet apart, however, the planet managed to remain linked the core of our world and life was still able to exist due to the fact that Dark Gaia and Chip, Light Gaia, wasn't supposed to awake again for millions of years."

Mimi says, nervously, "I hope that doesn't mean that an ancient monster has woken up."

Spock says, "I can assure you that's not the case. From what data we have gathered, it seems like the condition of this Earth is due to being trapped within a 'warp' of space-time, a powerful distortion in reality itself."

Davis asks, confused, "Say what?"

Cody says, "I believe that he is saying that Earth is entrapped in a massive space-time warp and that's the only thing that's keeping it together since reality within the warp doesn't work like 'normal reality'."

Spock says, "A bit contradicting and vague statement, but logically correct."

Tai says, seriously, "Yeah, but what do we do about it? We can't leave our home like this!"

Sailor Charon says, "There is a solution." Everyone looks at Charon and she says, plainly, "I believe that the cause of this is the surge of temporal energy that escaped from the battle station when our Sailor Celestial attempted to reverse the damage caused by Doctor Eggman."

Amara says, "She did contain to reverse and contain the warping of reality in a weakened condition. She was very drained thanks to that freak ripping her energies from her to fuel his machine to rewrite all of reality."

Sailor Charon says, "Making her unable to contain those energies especially since they went out of control due to Eggman losing control of said machine and energies."

Amara glares at Sonic and Sonic says, "Whoa! Couldn't let Eggman rewrite all reality you know? That would be WAY uncool!"

Sailor Charon says, "However, if Sailor Celestial didn't do what she did, things could have ended much worse."

Mina asks, curiously, "How could it be any worse?" A lot of the others then look at her as if saying 'Are you kidding' and Mina says, nervously, "Oh, right. End of existence. Got it."

Michelle says, "However, in her weakened state, she wasn't able to completely reverse everything and this massive temporal distortion has engulfed the planet."

Sailor Charon says, "Correct. But since her powers were the original 'fuel' for this, it is logical to say that her power can reverse it."

Suguha's voice then booms out, "Then what are we waiting for?!" Everyone turns to the source to see Suguha getting back on her feet and grabbing her broach from a nearby table.

Kazuto says, "Sugu!"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Should you be getting up?"

Suguha says, "Other than one heck of mirage that I'm going to nurse, I'm fine. Anyway, let me transform, power up, and get Earth fixed so we can call it a day."

Lita says, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it girl!"

Sakura tells Suguha, "No kidding! You just got up from trying to repair all of reality when you were weak as a kitten and you were stone cold knocked out. I doubt that your energies had time to fully recharge themselves!"

Suguha says, "I'll be just fine! I've been through rougher than this!"

As Suguha prepares to transform, Ami shouts out, "Wait!"

However, it is too late as Suguha shouts out, "**Ark Valkyrie Celestial, Make-up!**" But instead of Suguha's 'regular' transformation, Suguha yells out in pain as her body wildly sparks with her broach causing her to fall to her knees.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Serena shouts out, horrified, "Suguha!"

Naruto yells out, horrified and worriedly, "Suguha-chan!" Kazuto, Serena, and Naruto step towards Suguha, but they are blocked by Sailor Charon and held back by Asuna, Darien, Sakura, and Hinata in which Suguha's body stops sparking causing her to breathe heavily.

Suguha asks, weakly, "What?" Naruto, Serena, and Kazuto surround Suguha and they help her to her feet.

Serena asks Suguha, worriedly, "Are you okay?'

Suguha responds, weakly, "Do I look okay?"

Ami tells Suguha, "You can't transform right now. Your energies are very unstable."

Suguha asks, confused, "Unstable?"

Trista tells Suguha, "While scanning your body, Ami had found that your energies have become very unstable due to your attempt to completely reverse Eggman's 'Ultra Genesis Wave' in your weakened condition in which your broach has also become unstable. Remember, you are the Sailor Scout of Reality and you are affected by changes in the fabric of reality of which Eggman's attempt to rewrite reality qualifies. Trying to reverse it so completely has basically…shorted out your powers causing your energies to become quite to very unstable. Even if that wasn't the case, your broach is another important element. Serena's broach focuses the power of the Silver Crystal to transform into Sailor Moon since the Silver Crystal is the core of her powers as well through not completely the source of her power as Sailor Moon. Your broach is different since it focuses your energies within you, as Sailor Celestial, to allow you to amuse your Sailor Scout form. With your broach in an unstable condition, you can't transform."

Cody asks, "And since it is both, it is absolutely certain that she can't transform?"

Sailor Charon says, shaking her head, "Not until her energies stabilize."

Suguha yells out, stunned, "Are you saying that I'm powerless?!"

Trista says, "Until your energies stabilize and your broach…reboots as the saying goes. However, we aren't certain when your energies will stabilize enough to harness your powers. Your broach is a different story. It hasn't suffered any major damage…it is just 'shorted out'. I believe that it will return to normal in short order, but if your energies aren't stable, it can't 'synchronize' and then focus your energies to allow you to become Sailor Celestial."

Davis says, "Meaning that our 'heavy hitter' is out of the fight for the time being."

Sailor Charon says, "Crude, but truthful statement."

Suguha says, irritated, "Damn it!"

Yolei asks, "Does this mean that there is nothing that we can do?"

[Suguha] asks, "What about me?"

Sailor Charon says, "Yes, since you are another version of Celestial, despite not being as powerful as ours…"

[Suguha] says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Sailor Charon says, ignoring [Suguha], "…the true problem is that it won't be enough and it isn't because of your 'power level'. Eggman had also used the Chaos Emeralds and an Energist crystal, a crystalized form of Etherion, which is harder than Diamond and even the greatest man-made metals and materials of our world."

Sally says, "The 'backlash' caused the Chaos Emeralds to become scattered."

Sailor Charon says, "The Energist crystal was shattered and broken into many pieces that were also scattered by the 'backlash', but they weren't spread across our universe. They were scattered through Cross Time."

Davis asks, "Across time? You mean we've got to time travel?"

Trista says, "No, Davis. My sister said 'Cross Time'. It is also known as quantum realities or alternate timelines."

TK asks, surprised, "Wait! Are you saying that the crystal and emeralds are scattered across alternate versions of this universe?"

Sailor Charon says, "Of course. Of which, this ship comes from one of those timelines and while there are only seven Chaos Emeralds, I'm not sure how many pieces that the Energist crystal shattered into."

Naruto asks, "Couldn't you find another one?"

Sailor Charon says, "Remember, Energist is crystalized Etherion and the only known, at least that we know of, sources of Etherion are on here on this ship. Both versions of Sailor Celestial and you."

[Suguha] asks, surprised while looking at Naruto, "Hold up! You have Etherion?!"

Naruto says, nervously, "Yeah. I'm supposed to be the 'yang' to Suguha's 'yin' or the 'shadow' to her 'light'."

Sakura says, "Basically, Naruto is the 'counter' to our Suguha."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Naruto says, nervously, "However, her ability with Etherion is light-years ahead of mine."

Tai says, "Anyway, our main concern is finding those emeralds and that crystal."

Sailor Charon says, "More so than your currently know, Taichi Kamiya. The situation doesn't threaten our planet, it is a danger to all existence."

Everyone looks at Sailor Charon and Yolei says, solemnly, "Oh, boy. Here we go."

Sailor Charon says, "The distortion surrounding our Earth is expanding outwards, but not just in our universe, it is expanding into alternate timelines, alternate universes, and beyond."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Give us the short version."

Sailor Charon says, "If we don't fix the distortion, our world shall become like a 'black hole' that will drain all of reality into oblivion."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Yolei tells Davis, "You just had to ask."

Captain Kirk asks, "You have got to be kidding?"

Spock says, "I do not believe that she is 'jesting', captain. Sensors show that the distortion has indeed opened what can be called 'wormholes' and the distortion around this Earth has indeed become more unstable. It is logical to say…"

Captain Kirk says, interrupting, "Spock, I get the point."

Darien says, "The main problem is tracking the emeralds and the fragments of the crystal."

Ami says, "If they are in various alternate timelines, there are an infinite number of universes to search."

Lita says, "Basically, finding a needle in a cosmic level haystack."

Amara says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Matt says, "And I doubt that we have too much time to find them all before all of existence collapses."

Patamon asks, "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Biyomon asks, nervously, "How are we going to find them?"

Just then a familiar female voice responds, "That's a stupid question!"

Everyone, minus Spock, gives a look of surprise and Davis says, "I know that voice!" Just then what looks like a sliding door appears in the middle of the room.

Doctor McCoy asks, surprised, "What the hell?!" Just then the door opens and Washu steps out of the door into the room.

Washu says, "Whew! Took me forever!"

Davis says, surprised, "Washu!"

Washu looks at our heroes and heroines and she says, "Hey, guys!" Washu then puts her hands on her hips and she asks, sternly, "Care to mind telling me why Earth is surrounded in a realty-warping distortion, looks broken into 'multiple zones' and not to mention virtual worlds as well as the Digital World mixed in with the physical world?!"

There are looks of shock from our heroes and heroines and Rika asks, shocked, "Say what?!"

Captain Kirk asks, sternly, "Excuse me? How did you get aboard my ship?"

Washu says, with a wide smile, "I'm the greatest genius in this universe! You think that your shields can keep me out?! Ha! I've broken through better with both of my eyes closed!"

Davis tells Captain Kirk, "Dude, I wouldn't if I were you! This is Washu, despite her ego, is a VERY, VERY smart person and even I have to admit, one of the smartest people in our universe."

Captain Kirk asks, shocked, "This little girl?"

Tai tells Captain Kirk, "That 'little girl' has lived longer everyone in this room combined and if you aren't careful, she will turn you into an outer space toad, literally!"

Washu says, with one of her 'cute faces', "Ah, come on, would a face like this do such a thing? And you shouldn't talk about a woman's age like that!" Tai gives a winch and Washu says, with a sigh and serious tone, "Anyway, right now, our Earth is trapped in a huge reality-warping distortion! Do you know how hard it was for me to break through it? What a pain!"

Shion says, "Things are going to get worse."

Washu says, "Yeah, I already got that from the readings that I'm getting. We really don't have much time. So, I think that it is a time for a summary of what's going on." Our heroes and heroines then explain about what happened to Washu and when they were done, Washu tells Suguha, "Geez, you really know how to give everyone a headache, you know that? For a whole month, the whole world was focused on you and you gave your mothers multiple heart attacks with your 'heroic sacrifice' not to mention your resurrection."

Suguha says, annoyed, "I know! I know!"

[Suguha] says, "Man! I was shocked when I heard that!"

Suguha says, putting her hand over her heart, "Well, it hurts…A LOT!"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "I know how that feels."

[Suguha] tells [Serena], "Sis, don't go there."

Washu says, "Anyway, I have to agree with what you guys already figured out." Washu says, with a sly smirk, "It is a good thing I know how to track down those emeralds and crystal pieces."

There are tons of looks of surprise and Kotone asks, curiously, "You do?"

Washu tells Kotone, with a proud smirk, "Who do you think you are talking to here? I'm the greatest genius in our universe and one of the greatest geniuses in the multiverse!"

Tai says, nervously, "You may be really smart, but there is a lot to be desired of you, Washu." Washu gives an annoyed look at Tai, but she then gives a smirk.

Washu says, with a smile, "Anyway, if we're going out on another bout of 'reality hopping', we're going to need help. We should get back to the planet. You would also want to see how the others are doing down on the planet." Washu says, with a smirk, "And if we're going another 'big journey', again, we're going to need reinforcements."

Gabumon says, "Something tells me that you are right, Washu."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Hinata asks, "But who?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'm sure that Ange and the girls from Arzenal will want to help. Earth is their new home after all."

Lita says, with a smirk, "You mean Ange will kick our asses on leaving her behind."

Asuna says, with a giggle, "That would be Ange-chan for you, Lita-chan."

Kari says, with a smile, "I agree."

Washu says, taking out a bracelet, "If you are coming down, all of you should wear one of these. This way, you are protected from any effects from distortion warping our Earth and in fact, you might be able to take advantage of it."

Keiko asks, confused, "Taking advantage of it? What do you mean?"

Washu says, with a smirk, "You are going to have to wait and see." Washu looks at Captain Kirk and she says, taking out what looks like an electronic notepad, "Here you go."

Captain Kirk catches the notepad and he asks, "What's this?!"

Washu says, with a smile, "Your ship suffered a few 'dings' against that big bad battle station, right? Well, I've got a nice space-station where you get those 'dings' fixed."

Captain Kirk asks, "You have a space-station here?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Built it over a weekend and it is just as good as your massive space-stations back home."

Captain Kirk gives a look of surprise and plenty of our heroes and heroines say in unison, "Don't ask."

[Serena] and [Suguha] say in unison, "Don't tell." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines headed down to Earth via the 'passageway' that Washu provided to find out what's happening on their home planet.

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Down on the Earth, our heroes and heroines are back in Tokyo in which they are greeted by a shocking sight!

Rika screams out, flabbergasted, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Our heroes and heroines are looking around as they see flying Digimon as far as the eye can see and they can see that stuff from the Digital World 'fused' and 'mixed' with Tokyo.

Yolei says, shocked, "There are Digimon everywhere!"

TK says, stunned, "And there looks like pieces of the Digital World all over the place."

Ken says, noticing that some areas are 'pixelated', "And some areas looks like what happens when something on a computerized screen gets 'pixelated'."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "That's because this world and the Digital World have become fused together." Everyone looks to the source to see Gennai walking over to them.

Tai says, "Gennai!"

Gennai says, "I'm glad that you are okay. As you can see, Earth has had its 'Real World', the Digital World, and even the virtual realms combined into one plane of existence."

Davis yells out, "Are you saying that the Digi-World, the Real World, and even virtual worlds are combined into one world?"

Gennai asks, curiously, "Didn't I just say that?"

Lita says, "When you think that things can't get any weirder in our lives…"

Gennai asks, "May I believe that you know what caused the massive 'warp' in reality that caused this to happen?"

Mimi says, with a nod, "Yep." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines explain what happened to Gennai.

When they are done, Gennai says, "Washu is right. We need to reverse this situation or all will be loss. It seems like all this is holding in place, but it is slowly and surely 'degrading' in which our Earth will become a 'black hole' that will drag a lot of other worlds, universes, and dimensions, if not all of existences, into oblivion."

Amara asks, sarcastically, "No pressure, huh?"

Matt says, with a nod of agreement, "Took the words right out of our mouths."

Gennai says, looking at Suguha, "But with Suguha's powers in their unstable state, we can't have her using those powers to try to restore everything back to normal. Her life and more could be in danger. Using her powers in their current unstable condition could accelerate the degradation or destroy everything immediately."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot. You just said that I'm a bomb until my powers become stable again."

Gennai tells Suguha, "No insult intended, Suguha." Gennai says, "Based on what Washu says, I have to agree that you need those emeralds and that crystal."

Yolei says, "Hold on! If we need an Energist crystal, aren't there others out there? I know that kind of stuff is rare, but shouldn't another version of Suguha be able to create another one? That way, we need to find only those emeralds."

Mimi says, with a nod, "That's a good point. Energist crystals are crystalized Etherion and we have the person that's basically the source of Etherion…"

Sailor Charon says, "As I just said, the emeralds and crystal used were the focus to create the 'warp' in reality to rewrite it as Eggman intended, so, the particular crystal, which produces certain 'elements', is the only one that we can use. Yes, with the right training, the princess and her counterparts could create other Energist crystals, but they wouldn't be exactly like the one used and we aren't sure what kind of effects that it would cause."

Trista says, with a sigh, "My sister is correct on that point."

Mina says, annoyed, "That's a major downer."

Gatomon says, "I had a feeling that was the case."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I have to agree. Nothing is ever that easy, Gatomon."

TK asks, "When has it ever been easy for us?"

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kazuto asks Gennai, "Gennai, you said that virtual worlds have been fused with the 'real world' and Digital World, right? Which ones?"

Gennai says, pointing to a location, "Take your pick, Kazuto." As our heroes and heroines look at that location, they gasp to see none other than the World of Tree of Alfheim from Alfheim Online AKA ALO in the distance.

Everyone is shocked and Keiko asks, "Is that…?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "The World Tree from ALO."

Rika yells out, flabbergasted, "What the heck is going on?!"

Gennai says, "It is like I said, the 'distortion' in reality has fused the Real World, the Digital World, and the 'virtual worlds' in this manner and it is not very much stable."

Tai tells Gennai, "We kind of got that with the whole of existence going down the cosmic drain, Gennai."

Mimi asks, "What should we do?"

Matt says, "The first thing that we should do is get ready for the trip around the multiverse since we need to find those emeralds and crystal pieces to have a chance to stop everything going to bust."

Cody says, "We should gather allies for this. We are going to need all of the ones that we can get."

Davis says, with a nod, "Something tells me that we aren't the only ones that are going to be after those emeralds and crystals."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "No kidding."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Well, I'll go get Ange and the others at Whirlpool with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan."

Tai says, with a nod, "Since you have mastered your dad's legendary jutsu, you are able to go there since you have seal at your mom's rebuilt homeland."

Sakura says, "Yeah. Whirlpool has become stronger especially finding plenty of citizen that have been living in exile. While the Uzumaki clan was the rulers of the nation, they weren't the only citizens of the nation and the majority of the civilians of Whirlpool were scattered all over the Elemental Nations in which they were hoping for the return of their nation one day."

TK says, with a smile, "Well, they got their wish."

Hinata says, with a smile, "It has been only over half-a-year, close to a year actually, and New Whirlpool has become a significant nation again."

Mina says, with a grin, "With less problems of it being destroyed again."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "No joke. Once the Elemental Nations learned about the powers of Valkyrie Sailor Scouts and they are allied with the 'prince of Whirlpool' and his family, the other nations are thinking twice and three-times about trying to destroy Whirlpool once and for all."

Serena says, nervously, "Well, we aren't anything like people like Orochimaru or Danzo."

Hinata says, "True, but they know that you won't let them mess with people that you care about just like Naruto-kun."

Sakura says, "Anyway, we should also check on our families as well."

The others nod their heads, but then a familiar female voice shouts out, excitedly, "Kirito!" Everyone looks towards to the voice only for Kazuto to get tackled to the roof of the building that our group was on, hard!

Asuna yells out, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" Everyone then sees that the one that tackled Kirito is none other than Strea, in her ALO form, hugging Kazuto.

Keiko asks, surprised, "Strea?!"

Kotone asks, shocked, "What's Strea doing here?!"

Strea tells Kazuto, excitedly, "It is so good to see Kirito!"

Kazuto tells Strea, grunting, "Strea…could you stop…please…you are…"

Just then another familiar female voice shouts out, "Strea, stop it! You are hurting daddy!" Soon enough, none other than Yui, in her ALO pixie form, flies up and she says, "You are making daddy uncomfortable in all sorts of ways, Strea. Please get off him."

Strea says, with a pout, "Okay!"

Asuna asks, surprised, "Yui-chan?!"

Yui says, with a kind smile, "Hello, mommy."

Asuna asks, confused, "What?"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that it has to due to the fact that ALO has fused with the 'real' and Digital Worlds."

Izzy says, "I believe that's an accurate statement."

Just then another female voice shouts out, "Asuna! Everyone!" Soon enough, everyone looks to see Yuuki, Seven, and Rain, in their ALO avatars, flying in and landing around.

Mina asks, shocked, "Yuuki?! Seven?! Rain?!"

Seven says, with a smile, "Privyet, everyone!"

Lita says, "It looks like you were playing ALO when it became 'fused' with the 'real world' and the Digital World."

Seven says, with a nod, "Yes. I was doing research within Aincrad when this whole situation happened."

Rain says, with a nod, "One moment, we were in New Aincrad and the next, we found ourselves in our ALO avatars IRL, but IRL had become one with ALO!"

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "It is a bit hard to explain."

Seven says, looking at Suguha, "Something tells me that it has to do with her…Or more specifically her power."

Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "You got that right."

Suguha groan out and Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Suguha-chan?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Still a bit winded, but I'm okay."

Ami tells Suguha, "Please take it easy, Suguha. It doesn't seem like the currently unstable nature of your power's energies is effecting your physical health, but we need to make sure of that."

Yuuki asks, curiously, "Is something wrong with Leafa…I mean Suguha?"

Kari says, a bit nervously, "Well…" After Strea stopped hugging Kazuto and Kazuto got back to his feet, our heroes and heroines explain to Strea, Yui, Yuuki, Seven, and Rain about what's going on.

When they are done, Yui gives a pout-like look on her face and she says, looking at Suguha, "Auntie Leafa, I know that it wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped by that person to use your powers for his selfish purposes, but you keep putting yourself in needless risk so much!"

Suguha tells Yui, "Come on, Yui-chan. All of existence was at stake. I couldn't just stick around and do nothing!"

Yui yells out, irritated, "You could have mommy and everyone else help you! Auntie Serena is very powerful herself! The others could have helped you with the strain of repairing the damage that the bad man had done!" Suguha flinches from the annoyed pout and glare that Yui was putting on her and Yui says, with a sigh, "I don't want to see daddy really hurt ever again…"

Flashback; April 2026, ALO

Within the fields of Svart Alfheim, Kirito is looking into the darkened skies of ALO and he seems to be looking for something or someone.

Just then a familiar female voice says, concerned tone in their voice, "Kirito-kun…" Kirito turns to see Asuna, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui flying up to him.

Yuuki says, solemnly, "We saw what happened via MMO Stream."

Kirito lowers his head and he says, plainly, "Even there…"

Yui says, worriedly, "Daddy…"

Kirito turns away from them and he says, "I know…I know…I was there…I saw her…beaten up body…her lifeless face…but I…I just can't…I couldn't help…if I came back…to ALO…I would find her…flying in the skies…loving the wind passing through and by her…enjoying the sensation of flying through these virtual skies…" Kirito's hands tighten into fists and tears start to stream down his virtual cheeks. Soon after, Kirito is hugged by Strea, Asuna, and Yui causing them to look with his redden eyes and cheeks with surprise.

Strea says, solemnly, "Kirito…"

Yui says, weakly, "Daddy…"

Asuna says, with tears in her eyes, "Kirito-kun, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Yuuki just looks at the solemn scene with a solemn look in her eyes.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Yui says, solemnly, "I don't want daddy to experience such pain ever again."

Mina says, in a reassuring tone, "Hey! Hey! Suguha-chan is just fine now! She is just a bit…winded."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Well, let's make sure of that!" Suguha then yelp as she was dragged by the back of her shirt by Washu in which she says, with a sly smile, "We need to make sure that she is just fine."

Davis yells out, sternly, "Hold it!" Before Washu knows it, she is separated from Suguha by Naruto, protected by both Kazuto and Naruto, and Davis tells Washu, giving her a 'death glare', "Remember the last time that you decided to 'help' us with Suguha?"

Flashback; May 2026

Within Washu's lab, Washu is giggling like a high school teenager as she looks at a bound Suguha, who is bound to a high-tech lab with her wrists and ankles bound by metal bindings.

Suguha yells out, "What the heck is this?!"

Washu says, excitedly, "Don't worry, my dear! Just stay calm and everything will be okay."

Suguha shouts out, annoyed, "You think that anyone can stay calm in this situation?! What's the big idea?!"

Davis' voice booms out, strongly, "That's what we would like to know!" Suguha and Washu look towards the source of the voice to see our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon alike, entrapped in what looks like a vast web of huge spider-like threads in which are sticking to the group.

Lita yells out, annoyed, "What's the big idea?!"

Washu says, with a sweet smile, "Sorry, but I couldn't take the chance of you have 'protests' to my 'examination'."

Amara shouts out, "Well, if you had to trap us, then it is something that we would protest!"

Naruto yells out, strongly, "What are you going do to Suguha-chan?!" Naruto then realizes something and he says, annoyed, "You wouldn't dare…!"

Washu says, with a smile, "Oh, come on! It isn't like I'm going to kill her or something. Ragnarok already did that. But this girl just came back to life!"

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Yeah, due to a mixture of my powers, Silver Millennium technology, a freaky 'healing spring', and a lot of luck! This isn't an anime, manga, or, especially a game where you have multiple lives or you can 'revive' at a certain location like in RPG!"

Sakura says, seriously, "Like seriously!"

Davis says, with an annoyed groan, "And we should have figured that Washu would want Suguha for more than a simple 'look over' since she just came back to life!"

Washu says, with a wide smirk, "Yes, you should! I'm our universe's greatest mind ever! Coming back from the dead isn't a normal thing by the universe's standards, you know!" Washu then puts on a pair of white latex gloves, ones that scientist and doctors use, and she says, with a giggle, "Time to get started!"

Suguha gives a really nervous look and Kazuto yells out, annoyed, "Don't you dare!"

Naruto says, seriously, "No kidding!"

Serena says, with a mixture of concern and anger in her voice, "Stop it now!" However, Washu doesn't listen as she, with a mad scientist gleam in her eyes, approaches a really nervous Suguha until she finds herself lifted off the ground by none other than Ryoko, her daughter.

Ryoko asks, with a sigh, "What are you up to this time, Washu?"

Washu asks, annoyed, "What do you think that you are doing?"

Just then another female voice asks, "We are the ones that should be asking that, Washu! What do you think that you are doing to Lady Suguha?!" Washu then looks to see Tenchi, his grandfather, Ayeka, and Sasami coming up to them.

Ryoko retorts, "What do you think princess?! The girl just revived from the dead and Washu wants to know how she came back from the freaking grave! Duh!"

Ayeka tells Ryoko, annoyed, "Don't you think that I don't already know that?! This is Washu that we are talking about after all!" Ayeka then goes to a panel and Washu yelps as she pushes a button in which the 'webbing' entrapping our heroes and heroines vanishes causing them to crash to the ground in a comical manner.

Washu then asks, "Hey, how did you do that?"

Ayeka says, "I've been to your room in this house enough times and have enough knowledge of what buttons to push." Ayeka pushes another button and Suguha yelps as she released from her restraints as she whips over to a machine that's containing her broach in a force-field in which she turns off the force-field to retrieve it causing her to look at Washu with an angered look in her eyes.

Washu says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Ryoko says, with a grin, "You are in big trouble now." Washu then glances over to see our heroes and heroines getting to her feet and Washu getting a feeling that this won't be good for her.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Washu gives a nervous look as she remembers that memory and she says, nervously, "Not really." She then yelps out in pain as Davis bashes her in the head in which she yells out, annoyed, "What the heck was that for?!"

Davis yells out, sternly, "Remember now?!"

Amara asks, with a sly mischievous smile, "Can you hit her again?"

Washu yells out, annoyed tone, "Hey!"

Naruto says, with a wicked smile, "I could fulfil that request."

Washu says, nervously, "Yipe! Come on, can you really blame me? I'm the universe's greatest scientist. You can't really hold it against me."

Our heroes and heroines say in unison, "Yes, we can!"

Washu gives an annoyed pout and she says, "Well, if you want to get any better idea on when Suguha gets her powers back, you can't find anyone better."

Cody says, "As much as we aren't forgiving Washu for that stunt that she pulled after Suguha revived, she has a point."

Naruto says, crossing his arms, "I still don't like it. She possesses quite a few qualities that are similar to Orochimaru and while she is far from that snake, her obsession with knowledge rubs me the wrong way, believe it."

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Same here, Naruto."

Ami says, looking at Naruto, Serena, and Kazuto, "Washu's equipment may help get a better idea on Suguha's situation."

The three of them look REALLY reluctant and Kazuto says, "Not without major guards and insurance."

Serena says, looking at Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista, "Amara, I want you and the Outer Scouts to go with Ami to escort Suguha to Washu and watch over her carefully."

Kazuto tells the four Outer Sailor Scouts, seriously, "However, if Washu tries to become…frisky with Sugu…Please remind her on the reason she should not."

Amara says, with a wicked smirk, "With pleasure."

Washu gains a nervous look and Davis says, taking out some kind of remote device, "And you should take this. This is a special device that I had made with Ami's and Izzy's help."

Davis gives the device to Hotaru and she asks, "What is it?"

Izzy says, "It is a device that will disable all of the devices in Washu's lab."

Washu yells out, stunned, "Say what?!"

Davis says, with a grin, "I got Ryoko's help on that one. I made sure that your lab couldn't detect her for long enough for her to get the data needed on how to do that."

Washu shouts out, "That's not nice! It's like you don't trust me!" Plenty of the others glare at Washu with looks that say: 'You have got to be kidding!' Soon after, Ami, Suguha, and the four Outer Sailor Scouts are assembled together with Naruto, Serena, and Kazuto in front of Suguha.

Suguha tells them, "Be careful."

Naruto tells Suguha, with a grin, "I'll be just fine, Suguha-chan, believe it."

Suguha says, with a grin, "All this time and you still haven't got rid of your 'verbal tick'."

Sakura tells Suguha, "Well, he wouldn't be Naruto-kun if he didn't have it."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Naruto says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Hinata tells Naruto, with a loving tone, "That's why we love you so much, Naruto-kun."

Suguha tells Kazuto, "You and sis be careful out there, big brother."

Kazuto tells Suguha, with a smile, "We'll be okay, Sugu."

Serena says, "Come back soon."

Suguha tells Serena, with a grin, "Come on, sis. I came back from the dead! This won't be a big deal." Kazuto and Serena glance at each other before Washu creates a portal in which she, Ami, Suguha, and the Outer Sailor Scouts go through in which closes after they have gone through.

Darien then looks at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "Since Naruto knows his father's jutsu, he can get to Whirlpool and the Elemental Countries faster."

Serena says, "We're going to need Ange's help on this one."

Darien says, "We're going to need more than Ange's help."

Serena gives a confused look and Sakura asks Darien, "Wait! You want to go to the other ninja villages for this?"

Darien says, "Not exactly. The Hidden Mist and their home nation, Water, are still recovering from the civil war caused by Obito and his machinations, Stone, despite them backing down, still isn't 'friendly' with Naruto's family despite Naruto's father 'doing his job' as a Leaf ninja at the time, and Cloud…"

Lita says, "Let's just say that plenty of us trust them as far as we can spit at them."

Sakura says, shaking her head, "Despite the Raikage knowing better, there are still those that have an 'unhealthy obsession' with 'improving' their village's military strength."

Kazuto says, with a serious expression on his face, "And quite a few of them had an 'unhealthy obsession' with Sugu and her powers as Sailor Celestial, Etherion and all."

Rika says, with a sly grin, "Well, they learned the hard way that you don't mess with us."

Lita says, nervously, "Yeah, Mina-chan had a very 'unusual way' to do that."

Mina says, with a grin, "Well, working with Naruto-kun really helps."

Plenty of the others think at the same time, _"That's what we're afraid of."_

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "You had to be quite the 'influence' on her." Naruto rubs his head, nervously, at Sakura's statement.

Darien says, "And then there is the Leaf…"

There is a bit of silence and Mina says, annoyed, "Geez! Even after Naruto-kun and Kurama-kun are revealed to be two separated beings, there are still people in the village that just plain asses."

Lita says, "Well, with what happened between Naruto-kun and the village, which has been mainly unchanged despite our two Earths being fused into one Earth from the 'dimension fusion', the Leaf's reputation has been seriously damaged and quite a number of business have been hit hard…"

Raye says, "Due to the fact that they made Naruto's childhood a living hell and thus, they brought it on themselves."

Sakura says, annoyed, "And there is quite a few civilians saying that they have been reduced to 'second-class citizens', but we know that it is a lot of bull. After Naruto-kun's dad died on the day of Naruto-kun's birth, the civilians manipulated things to gain power causing problems for the Third Hokage-sama and Lady Tsunade."

Cody says, "Which Danzo allowed in order to manipulate things to get himself to be Hokage and then take back that power, using all the blackmail that he gathered on them, to become the supreme and undisputed leader since he believed that only ninja should lead the Leaf Village…with him as the only ninja leading."

Yolei says, "Well, Danzo's plans partially came true since the civilian council can't do crap unless by Hokage and ninja council oversight in which the 'original civilian council', the ones that caused Naruto's childhood to be a real pain in the butt, got the boot in which they are the ones with the whole 'abuse' claims which shows how hypocritic jerks that they really are."

Sakura says, "And they are in the real small minority since the ninja are glad about that part. They don't like the damage to their reputation, but they are glad that the Leaf is a 'ninja run village' again." Sakura says, with a sigh, "But they are letting their 'new power' go their heads."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "No joke. It is a good thing that Kakashi-sensei knows better and he is making sure to try to keep things civil there."

Hinata says, "I was surprised when Lady Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and gave the position to Kakashi-sensei."

Davis says, "Well, the guy has some major work to do. It wasn't the war that did the greatest damage to the Leaf, but what happened between the Leaf and Naruto's family. However, Naruto and his family were in the right with their grievances which is why they took everything that belonged to the Uzumaki back from the Leaf including the Uzumaki clan insignia from them."

Hinata says, with a nod, "The civilian council tried to wipe Naruto-kun's clan from history in order to spit him."

Mina says, with a smirk, "Well, they are learning about now since it is being 'force-fed' to them especially with that fact that Tsunade also belongs to the Uzumaki clan as well as the Senju clan with the fact that the Senju and Uzumaki are 'cousin clans'."

TK says, "The Leaf ninja weren't happy when they had to remove the Uzumaki clan spiral from their vests."

Raye says, "Well, they should have known better."

Mimi asks Hinata, "So, how are things?"

Hinata says, "The nations are still recovering from the war. With MIST aiding him, he did significant damage to the five Great Ninja Village even with us helping them."

Mina says, with a grin, "Yeah, they got a good taste of what we can do especially Suguha."

Flashback; Early March 2026, Elemental Countries

In the Elemental Countries, a group of ninja from the five Great Ninja Villages, Leaf, Mist, Stone, Cloud, and Sand, are behind Valkyrie Sailor Celestial as she stares down at a group of ninja who have been obviously reanimated by the **Reanimation** Forbidden Jutsu.

As they charged in, Sailor Celestial says, "You, boys, better stay back. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

One Stone ninja shouts out, "No way! Those ninja are reanimated due to a forbidden jutsu! They are already dead! You can't kill them! What is a weird armored plated little girl going to do?!" Sailor Celestial gives the Stone ninja an annoyed death glare that unnerves quite a few ninja and she turns back to the charging reanimated ninja in which she draws her two swords.

"**Celestial Atomic Reversal!**"

Sailor Celestial creates a white and black sphere of energy that fires right into the center of the mass of reanimated ninja that creates a grey dome in which the reanimated ninja are broken down at the sub-atomic levels and when the grey dome fades away, the reanimated ninja have been completely vaporized! The ninja have their jaw drops on the floor and Sailor Celestial looks at them with a sly smirk on her face.

Sailor Celestial asks, slyly, "Got anything else to say, big mouth?" On the meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura, who were watching nearby, can't help to smirk at this.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Remembering that memory, Sakura has a smirk while Naruto is holding his sides as he is in a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

Naruto says, excitedly, "Man! You should have seen their faces!"

Sakura says, with a sigh and smile, "While it was amusing, it did cause quite a few troubles in the end."

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke! When your world and ours were fused into one world, your homeland had knowledge of Silver Millennium as part of its 'ancient lore' and when they learned that their 'lore' was the real deal as well as Suguha's powers, there were quite a few that became 'too interested' in her."

Lita says, with a grin, "Thankfully, plenty of them learned why it isn't cool to mess with us."

Mina says, with a proud smile, "Hey! That was my work!"

Raye tells Mina, lightly bopping her head in the head, "Yeah, Mina-chan. And you went over the top with that."

Mina says, rubbing her head, "I don't think so."

Naruto tells Mina, with a grin, "Well, I liked it."

Mina tells Naruto, with a grin, "I'm glad that I impressed the 'Master Prankster'." Plenty of our heroes and heroines get nervous if Naruto is impressed with Mina's 'work' for various reasons.

Darien says, plainly, "Well, getting back on topic, I believe that they aren't the only ninjas that we can ask for assistance."

Kazuto says, "And we can trust the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans."

TK says, "Good idea. I mean that help isn't just going to fall from the sky."

But then a loud familiar female voice shouts out, from above, "Look out! Look out! Look out!"

Davis asks, confused, "Huh?" When the others start looking up, Naruto gets hit from above and he slams down onto the roof of the building.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Naruto-kun!" Everyone looks at Naruto only to find none other than the human version of the CPU Neptune, known as Adult Neptune, due to her being a more 'mature' version of Neptune, at least in a 'physical manner', sitting on top of Naruto.

Adult Neptune says, "Ouch! Not again! You are really becoming a pain, Crosite!"

A high-pitched female voice responds, "You think that I'm going to take being trapped in your stupid notebook lying down? No way!"

Serena asks, surprised, "Neptune?!"

Adult Neptune focuses on the others and she yells out, excitedly, "Hey, everyone! What's happening?"

Sakura tells Adult Neptune, pointing to Naruto, "First off, could you get off of Naruto-kun?" Adult Neptune looks down and she yelps as she finds herself on top of Naruto.

Adult Neptune leaps to her feet and she says, "Oops! Sorry about that!"

Naruto struggles back up to his feet and Hinata asks, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says in reply, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Kari asks Adult Neptune, "Neptune, what are you doing here?"

Adult Neptune says, with a smile, "Well, I've been just been exploring around the multiverse after I had gotten back to my home dimension."

Mimi asks, "You mean the Ultra Dimension?"

Adult Neptune says, "Yep! When I found out that mini-me and Nepgear have been in my home dimension, it was easy for me to find my home world and I have been going back to visit every once in a while. My old friends were really shocked at how big I've gotten which really isn't surprising since I've spent more time in other worlds than passed in my home world. But I've been mainly visiting other worlds in the multiverse and just helping out as I can."

Sakura says, with a smile, "Same old Nep!"

Adult Neptune says, annoyed, "Hey, I'm not that old! I'm still a beautiful young maiden at the prime of her life!" Adult Neptune asks, looking around, "So, what's going on? Where are we?"

Davis says, nervously, "Well, this is our home world of Earth…"

Adult Neptune says, excitedly, "Really? This is your world!" Adult Neptune says, looking around, "Wow! This place looks more exciting than my Gamindustri or Gamindustri that my 'mini-me' is one of the rulers of."

TK says, a bit nervously, "Well, Earth doesn't normally look like this."

Adult Neptune asks, curiously, "It doesn't?"

Darien tells Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "You should head off to Whirlpool to see Naruto's parents and get the help of Ange and the others."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Right." Naruto then takes Sakura and Hinata and with a bright flash of the **Hirashin**, the three of them teleport away to Whirlpool to get more help.

Adult Neptune asks, curiously, "So, what's up?"

Davis tells Adult Neptune, "We'll explain along the way. We need to check-up on our families and gather help for our situation."

Adult Neptune says, excitedly, "Well, I can be help!"

The high-pitched female voice says, "You don't even know what's going on, but I've got to say that it is really cool!"

Raye says, with a snarl, "I'm not surprised that you think so, Croire."

Raye asks Adult Neptune, "Is she under control?"

Adult Neptune says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Lita asks Raye, "What's up, Raye?"

Raye tells Adult Neptune, with a sly grin, "I've got an idea on how to make that little bug behave."

Adult Neptune asks, curiously, "Really?"

The high-pitched female voice says, "Uh oh."

Serena asks, "What do you have planned Pyro?"

Raye says, with a grin, "I just remembered something about that bug and it might help us find those Energist pieces."

As Croire was protesting about being called a 'bug', Kazuto, Davis, Serena, and Darien 'sense' something and Darien says, "Speaking of unwanted help…" Plenty of the others gained confused looks and Darien says, looking in a certain direction, "You can come out now." The others looked confused, but when they look in the same direction that Darien is looking at in which Miyabi comes out of the shadows.

Lita says, narrowing her eyes, "We know you."

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "I'm not surprised that you haven't forgotten me."

Yolei says, with a glare, "You are part of that so-called 'evil ninja faction'. The Hebijo Girls Academy."

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "It is good to know that you 'so-called heroes' have good enough memories. However, you are missing one thing."

Davis asks, annoyed, "Oh, yeah! What's that?"

Serena's expression becomes really nervous and Miyabi says, pointing to Serena, "Your Moon Princess' sensei."

There are gasps of surprise and Rika yells out, annoyed, "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

Lita yells out, annoyed, "There is no way that Serena would join people like you!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, slyly, "Oh, really?" Soon after, another person emerges from the shadows.

This person looks to be around 21-22 years of age with dark green cap on top of her shoulder-length light brown hair with beyond chin-length bangs framing her face, a pair of oval-framed in front of her dark green-eyes, and she is wearing what amounts to a dark green and black military-style female uniform with a dark green jacket that goes up to her thighs, but the bottom half of the jacket is open to reveal her white skirt, brown stockings that goes up to cover the bottom half of her upper tights, and dark green boots with one-inch heels.

Yolei says, "You are the Miyabi's fan girl, aren't you? Imu!"

The young woman yells out, annoyed, "I'm not like pink-haired harpy from that Naruto manga that followed around that Uchiha emo!"

Mina says, nervously, "Girl, you didn't deny that you were Miyabi's 'fan girl'." The young woman, Imu, gives a look of shock and then a look of anger.

Miyabi sighs and she says, "Imu, calm the heck down."

Imu gives a nervous blush and she says, nervously, "Yes, Miyabi."

Miyabi then asks, pointing to Serena, "And why is princess over here not denying my statement like the rest of you are?" Everyone then looks at Serena, who has her head lowered, and looking away from the others causing them to give looks of surprise at knowing what this implies.

Tai asks, curiously, "You're kidding me?"

Lita tells Serena, "Come on, Serena. This is some kind of joke."

Serena doesn't answer and Tai thinks in his mind, _"I don't think that this is a joke."_

Asuna asks Serena, curiously, "Serena-chan?"

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "It is as it is. Your princess is a part of Hebijo Academy."

Serena yells out, annoyed, "That's not true and you know it! Just I became your student doesn't mean…!" Just then Serena realizes her 'slip-up' and she nervously clamps her mouth shut.

Miyabi says, with a grin, "Well, princess, it seems now we know why your friends call you 'Meatball Head'."

Raye asks Serena, "Why, Serena?"

Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "Because, despite you calling her 'Meatball Head', she seems to have more brains than most of you."

Plenty of the others glare at Miyabi, but then Serena says, with a completely out-of-character dangerous plain tone, "Miyabi-sensei, you can do whatever you want with me. But when you insult the people that I love, you are taking things too far." Serena then gives a dangerous deadly glare that's completely out-of-character for her, surprising the others, and causing Imu to get nervous.

However, Miyabi gains a confident smile and she says, "Not bad, princess. That's more like it." Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "You are really naïve. You really think that real combat is like those goofy kid anime enemies that you have been fighting from when you became Sailor Scouts to before SAO? Don't make me laugh."

Lita yells out, annoyed, "What was that?"

Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "You heard me. You never got a taste of real combat until THAT DAY back in April."

Ken asks, "You mean…?"

Imu says, plainly, "Exactly. The day that the 'mightiest Sailor Scout of all' got beaten into paste by a REAL MONSTER, not those kiddy anime monsters that you fought before."

Plenty of the others glare at Imu and Miyabi tells Imu, "Imu, take it easy."

Imu says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, Miyabi."

Miyabi says, "However, Imu has a point. Ragnarok wasn't the exception, he is the RULE. Monsters…REAL 'monsters' are exactly like him. They don't just 'goof around' and fight like they do in a kiddy magical girl anime, they fought like 'it'. They are ruthless. They are relentless. They only seek to kill, slaughter, and destroy. And we, shinobi, outside of the Elemental Countries, know this best since we deal with true monsters…yokai…true demons and fiends. It doesn't matter if you are Hebijo, Hanzo, Hayabusa, Mugen Tenshin, or whatever. We fight in battles against this 'monsters' and they are bloody."

Sailor Charon says, "Unfortunately, Miyabi-san has a point. All ninja outside of the Elemental Countries get into battles with not only each other, but also yokai as well. And even the most elite members of the shinobi outside of the Elemental Countries have trouble with yokai. However, Elemental Country ninja wouldn't fare much better against the yokai than our nation's various shinobi clans do."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Charon says, "That's correct, Mimi-san. Youma, like those from the Negaverse, don't compare to Yokai. Youma are just one word to Yokai: Jokes."

Plenty of the others becomes nervous, surprised, and/or both and Mina asks, curiously and nervously, "Really? You are joking, right?"

Sailor Charon says, shaking her head, "Yokai are fiercer, brutal, and more dangerous than any of the 'minions' of our enemies that we faced up to before SAO. In fact, they are more dangerous than the 'generals' of the all the enemies that we faced from when Serena first became Sailor Moon to the end of the conflict with Chaos."

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "Now, I doubt that you think that I'm 'blowing smoke' now." Miyabi says, looking at Serena, "Princess, there, learned my point plainly."

Flashback; April 2026

Serena yelps as she rolls across the ground before coming to a stop and she groans as she struggles to get back on her feet as Miyabi structs over to her confidently with Serena's broach in hand.

Serena says, annoyed, "No fair! Give that back!" Serena prepares to leap forward to get her broach back from Miyabi, but Imu tackles her to ground and restrains her arms behind Serena's back in which she shouts out, "Hey, that hurts!"

Imu says, "Good! Maybe it will get more blood to that brain of yours!"

Serena says, with a look of hurt in her expression, "W-What do you want? Kicking a person while they are down is…is just wrong!"

Miyabi says, "There is no 'right or wrong' in battle, princess. There is only just survival. We are here to knock this and other lessons into that thick head of yours."

Imu says, "We're here to break you out of your naïve frame of mine…the frame of mind that got Sailor Celestial killed!"

Serena yells out, her expression starting to get angry, "What?!"

Miyabi tells Serena, glaring at her, "Don't give me that princess. You know damn well what! You really think that Ragnarok was an exception to the rule of opponents that you will face? News flash, princess! He isn't the exception, he is the RULE!"

Serena asks, confused, "W-What are you talking about?"

Serena yelps as pressure is put on her arms and back and Imu says, "Exactly what Miyabi is saying Tsukino! Ragnarok is the real type of enemy that you would face in real combat! You and your 'Sailor Scouts' have just being fighting nobodies! Peons! Real monsters wouldn't 'goof around' as the monsters that you fought before SAO! Real 'monsters' would exactly be like what Ragnarok was! Relentless! Blood-thirsty! Just plain killers!"

Imu says, "We should know since shinobi, here, in Japan no matter what 'faction' they belong to face such creatures! Yokai and fiends! Real monsters! And they are killers!"

Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "Several years ago, a team of evil ninja, including Imu and I, were going to fight a group of good ninja, but we were all attacked by a single yokai and only Imu and I survived the battle. Our comrades and the good ninja were slaughtered! Imu and I only survived due to the fact that I had used my special power and it caused me to go into a coma for three years with Imu stuck in a hospital and recovering for around a year herself!"

Imu tells Miyabi, "Miyabi…"

Miyabi holds her hand to 'keep calm' to Imu and Miyabi tells Serena, sternly, "The point is, princess, you and your girls were just plain lucky. If you had faced yokai like we, ninja, do, you would have been dead before dawn. You wouldn't have last a night. That's what real battle is, princess. It is life and death. Brutal! Cruel! Full of death and destruction! And facing monsters like that, you need to be as unrelenting and unyielding as they are! You may have had some experience in battling for life and death in SAO, but you never truly battle against real monsters. Real monsters don't follow 'patterns' like those generated in VR! And they certainty aren't even close to those jokes that you fought before SAO. This isn't a 'magical girl anime', Sailor Moon…This is war! And it was that naïve thinking that lead Sailor Celestial to her death!"

Imu says, sternly, "Because you weren't ready for real monster, you got pummeled into the ground! The only reason that you and Sailor Celestial were still standing was because that the two of you were the most powerful of the Sailor Scouts and for you, your experience in SAO, despite it not 'fully replicating' 'true battle'. But even then, you weren't ready for such a beast as Ragnarok!"

Serena shouts out, "How could we be?!"

Miyabi says, sternly, "Excuses don't work in battle! Excuses get people killed! Oh, wait! Someone was killed! Sailor Celestial is nothing more than a corpse now!" Serena starts to struggle and tries to lash out in anger and Miyabi tells her, as tears start to fall from Serena's eyes, "Lash out all that you want! But the facts are the facts! If all of you were still fighting Ragnarok, she might still be alive now! Or at least, you made sure that your healer, Sailor Saturn, stay conscious, she could have helped the others heal and all of you could have battled Ragnarok and she would have lived! But no, she's dead!"

Serena cries out, with tears of pain in her eyes, "What do you want from me?!"

Imu yells out, "We want you to face facts and reality, Tsukino! Your nativity in true battle is one of the reasons that your beloved 'royal sister' is dead as a doornail! You rely too much on your magical powers and weapons and when they were useless, you were reduced to a 'rock-and-sock' battle that got Sailor Celestial beaten and impaled to death!"

Serena says, "We had other powers! Our force abilities and chakra skills!"

Miyabi says, sternly, "Excuses! Didn't I say that that excuses get people killed?! You had other powers, yes, but did you know how to use them effectively! Hell no! If you did, Sailor Celestial would still be alive!" Miyabi asks Serena, "So, who's next?!"

Serena asks, confused, "Huh?"

Miyabi says, sternly, "Who's next to die? Ragnarok wasn't the end! He was just the beginning! Sooner or later, another like him is going to come out! So, who will die then? Sailor Venus? Sailor Mercury? Sailor Sun? Sailor Star? Oh, wait! Maybe the man that you love so much?!"

Serena yells out, pleadingly with tears in her eyes, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Serena starts to trying wail and cry in true pain and agony, but Miyabi forcibly cups her head and she says, glaring at her eye to eye, "No, I won't! You may have had the power to defeat that beast, but you didn't even close to the skill to do it. At least, not without a sacrifice. We may not have the powers that you have, but our tactical ability is far superior to yours and we could teach you things that could way up your ability and skills to harness your power to use it."

Imu tells Serena, "The question is: Do you have the guts to learn what it takes to win without having to lose anyone? Or will another person that you love have to die when 'another Ragnarok' comes along?"

Miyabi tells Serena, "The choice is yours, princess." Imu then gets off of Serena, allowing Serena to get to her feet, but in Serena's mind, the lifeless form of Suguha in the aftermath with the battle with Ragnarok comes to her mind. Serena wipes the tears off her face and she looks Miyabi with a very determined look in her eyes.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

After hearing that story, Raye yells out, angrily, "You used Serena's fear and pain to convince her to join you!"

Serena says, solemnly, "Raye, stop." Everyone looks at Serena in surprise and Serena says, "Miyabi-sensei had…has a point."

There are looks of surprise and Lita asks Serena, "You can't be serious…?"

Serena yells out, seriously, "I am serious!" Tears start to fall from her eyes and she says, "We should have seen this coming! Ever since SAO, our battles have been getting more and more intense! We've went across worlds including a world that includes an Earth that was utterly devasted by a teenage idol madwoman that caused her world to end just for the heck of bringing despair! Or the fact that we fought in a 'ninja world war' with all sorts of insanity! You really think that fighting something like Ragnarok wouldn't be out of the question?!"

The others look at each other and Matt says, "As much as we don't like to admit it, but…"

Ken says, with a plain tone, "Serena has a point. Ever since SAO, the battles that we have had to fight have become more and more 'intense'."

As the others look at each other, Asuna says, a bit nervously, "Even with Sinonon and I joining the Sailor Scouts as well as getting Naruto, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan, who also became a Sailor Scout, we've been going through more and more intense battles."

Matt says, with a glare at Miyabi, "As much as I hate to admit anything to someone like you…you…you are right. We have been going through more intense combat ever since SAO. It shouldn't have come to be a surprise that something like that…that creature appeared."

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "Well, it looks like you can bite down your pride and it was kind of that caused Sailor Celestial's death in the first place." Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "And don't give me any crap! You became overconfident after you kept winning battle after battle. You felt 'invincible'…unbeatable. Princess, there, may have learned from SAO that not even Sailor Moon can save and protect everyone and gotten a good 'feel' that she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts like her aren't 'invincible' and 'immortal', but the real straw that broke the camel's back is Sailor Celestial's 'death'." Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "You and the whole world learned this: If the most powerful 'hero' could die, what does it say for all heroes? It is just plain fantasy that even the greatest and most powerful are 'invincible' and 'immortal'. No one is 'invincible'! No one is 'immortal'! All of us that live can die…at anytime and anywhere! Pride does come before the fall and the 'fall' came with Sailor Celestial's 'fall'. It is only a miracle that you got her back and that 'miracle' can't be replicated ever again."

Serena says, "We won't need it ever again."

Everyone looks at Serena and Miyabi says, with a plain tone, "Oh. You should remember that everyone does die. Even Lunarian, who don't physically age beyond their beautiful youthful looks, even die with the passage of time."

Serena says, with a plain tone, "I'm not an idiot. All of us have to die sometime, but in my book, unless it is due to the passage of time, any death outside of aging is unexpectable. I've already seen too much death. Death that was completely unnecessary. People died before they could grow, fall in love, get married, have children, see their children have children, and live their lives until time takes them into the afterlife." Serena says, with a determined look in her eyes, "I will do what it takes to make sure that there is no more 'Sword Art Onlines' and no more 'Ragnaroks' because I won't ever accept any unnecessary death ever again. I will do what it takes. Even if it means dealing with the 'dark side'."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Asuna says, lowly, "Serena-chan…"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Serena hasn't fully recovered from what happened to Sugu…In fact, I doubt that even I have recovered from it after Sugu came back to life. It was just over a year after the end of SAO and we have started to heal from it, despite all of the 'adventures' that we've had in that year since SAO. If it wasn't for Asuna and the others, I…I don't know where I could have gone. I can understand how she feels."_

Darien says, "You didn't come here to play any 'mind games'. You are here on business."

Imu says, with a smile, "Very astute. Can't be surprised since you were always a bright bulb that got even brighter thanks to your training from the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin clans."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Tai asks Darien, "Say what?"

Cody says, plainly, "That doesn't surprise me."

Darien says, plainly, "Not surprised."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Same here. Your fighting skills and abilities have increased far more than what the super-soldier serum did for you."

Rika says, with a sly grin, "Serena might have regretted doing that to you while that stupid 'goop' was on here, but I don't think so these days."

There are plenty of blushes and Asuna says, annoyed while poking Rika in the ribs, "Liz!"

Davis says, "Dude, I'm not surprised."

Ken says, with a nod, "Same here."

Yolei asks Ken and Davis, surprised, "You're not?"

Ken says, "Davis has been noticing that Darien's 'fighting style' has become 'better' and more 'refined'."

Davis says, "When I told Ken about that, he figured out where Darien could have gotten the training from." Davis says, looking at Ken with a smile, "Ken is going to be an awesome detective someday."

Ken says, with a nervous smile, "Come on, Davis." Ken says, clearing his thought, "Anyway…" Ken says, looking at Miyabi and Imu, "Like Darien said, you are here on business and most likely, you have something that we want."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I figured the same thing. Most likely, they have one of the pieces of the Energist crystal."

There are looks of surprise and even Imu has her eyes widening in which Miyabi says, with a sly smirk, "Well done. Exactly what I expected from the 'Black Swordsman of SAO'."

Kazuto says, nervously, "Could you please not call me that? It is getting quite annoying." Miyabi just smirk as she pulls out a piece of larger Energist crystal that Doctor Eggman used in his plans for an 'Ultra Genesis Wave' much to the amazement and shock of the others.

Miyabi says, with a smirk, "We're coming along." When everyone looks at Miyabi, she says, with a plain tone, "We are far from idiots. This is just the start of some kind of 'world ending event' and you are on a 'quest' to stop it. However, we're not doing this out of the 'goodness of our hearts'. This is just simple survival. We can't be the shinobi that we are if all existence just comes to an end especially our home world."

Raye says, plainly, "That's not surprising."

Ken tells Miyabi, "However, there is another 'objective', isn't there?"

Miyabi says, with a plain tone and sly smirk, "Maybe. However, you don't need to know. Right now, something tells me that you need this crystal to restore our world. You also owe us."

Yolei asks, "Owe you?"

Imu says, pointing to Serena, "Ask her."

Everyone looks at Serena and she says, with a sigh, "I got their assistance when Suguha was removed from the tomb on the moon."

There are looks of shock and Tai asks, surprised, "Say what?"

Miyabi says, "Do you really think that it was those 'good ninja' from Hanzo and Gessen were the only ones that gave you a hand? You should have looked well to see that certain areas seemed to be 'lacking' in security for example."

Lita asks, remembering and with a shocked, "Wait! That was you?"

Miyabi says, with a sly smile, "Those and our 'renegades', now known as the Crimson Squad, made sure of that."

Imu tells Serena, "Well, Tsukino, it is time to call in that favor."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Raye tells Serena, "You can't be serious, Meatball Head!"

Serena tells Raye, with a serious tone, "I am serious, Raye. Don't make it an order." There are more surprised looks from the others and Miyabi and Imu can't help to have confident smiles on their faces in which people like Darien and Kazuto look at Serena with concern for many different and obvious reasons.

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Masaki household**_

Within the Masaki household, we find ourselves within Washu's lab where Washu, Sailor Mercury, and the Outer Sailor Scouts are with Suguha with Washu looking over multiple holographic screens.

Sailor Saturn asks, "How are you Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "A bit winded, but I'm okay."

Sailor Mercury says, "It looks like your chakra abilities and Force based abilities have been reduced slightly, but not significantly."

Suguha asks, "How can someone get weaker in the Force unless they don't use it or cut themselves off from it?"

Sailor Mercury says, "You haven't become weaker in the Force. The instability in your energies is what's causing it. While Force based abilities and chakra abilities are mainly separate from your 'main energies', namely your Sailor Scout powers of over reality and Etherion, they are what gave you those powers."

Sailor Uranus says, "It makes sense since she absorbed the power of Pain…Or should I say, Madara's Rinnegan from Pain before the small shiver of Etherion that he accidently took from her caused major damage in all sorts of ways."

Washu says, "And the Force is part of what we call the 'Star Wars universe' in which that universe is a part of the multiverse…Well, you get the idea."

Sailor Mercury says, "And Etherion is part of what created what's known as the 'Force' in those universes. However, as I said, while her 'core powers' are what gives Suguha the ability to use chakra and the Force, they are mainly separated from her 'core powers', her Sailor Scout powers, but they are still connected."

Suguha says, "And with my powers in an unstable state, they are a bit weaker until my powers stabilize again."

Washu says, excitedly, "Bingo!"

Suguha asks, a bit annoyed, "Well, could you tell me on when my powers will stabilize again?"

Washu says, a bit nervously, "Well, I can't give an exact date, but…under a year."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Washu, the whole multiverse is going to go under WAY 'under a year', so, you are going to give us better than that!"

Washu says, "Hey! I may be the greatest genius of our universe and one of the top geniuses of the multiverse, but I don't get everything in a snap! Somethings take a bit of time!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Time is a luxury that we don't have."

Just then there is a beeping sound and Sailor Mercury says, taking out her communicator, "It's the others." Sailor Mercury activates her communicator and she says, "Mercury here."

Shion's face appears on the screen of Mercury's communicator and she says, "It's me."

Sailor Mercury says, "Shion!"

Everyone looks towards Sailor Mercury and Shion says, "We may have something that Washu can use to help us find the Energist crystal pieces."

Washu asks, curiously, "Really?"

Shion responds, "We already have a fragment of it and I think that you remember Croire, correct?"

Sailor Saturn asks, "You already have a fragment?"

Sailor Neptune asks, with a sly smile, "The world traveling Neptune with Croire have come back, hasn't she?"

Shion says, with a nod, "That's right, Michelle."

Washu says, with a wide grin, "Okay! Now, we are talking! Since that bug of a fairy has the ability to travel between not only other universes, but alternate universes, timelines, and dimensions, she could prove useful in finding those fragments! We just hit a gold mine!"

Sailor Uranus says, "And that's one little pest that I don't mind you using an experiment for."

Sailor Saturn says, nervously, "Uranus-papa…"

Suguha asks, "Wait! Neptune said that while she can use Croire's powers while she was trapped in her book, Croire can still mess up her teleportation due to that fact. What's stopping her from doing that to us?"

Washu says, with a wide sly grin, "Oh, when you thought of me, you got insurance that little bug won't be trying anything." Washu gives a wide sinister grin causing the others to get quite nervous from that.

Suguha says, nervously, "Okay…"

Sailor Uranus says, with a wide mischievous grin, "Shion, get that little twerp that Neptune has in her book soon as you can."

Shion says, with a nod, "Understood." When Shion's face 'vanishes' from the screen as the communication link is cut, Suguha and Sailor Saturn look at Sailor Uranus and Washu quite nervously for obvious reasons.

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Elemental Countries, Whirlpool**_

Within Whirlpool, which looks like a mixture of Feudal Japan mixed in with modern and futuristic buildings, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are with Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, along with Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Salia, Chris, Rosalie, and Momoka.

Hilda says, with a sigh, "Geez! That girl is always causing us a headache."

Hinata says, "Hilda, it isn't like she does it on purpose."

Momoka says, with a nod, "It's true. It isn't Lady Suguha's fault that everyone wants her incredible powers."

Hilda says, "Yeah, true. But it still doesn't mean that she hasn't been one major headache over the past few months. The girl gets brutally killed by a 'living murder machine', her body gets stolen from her tomb just after she was buried, going through heck to find her, four doppelgangers then appear, one of them revealed to be that Yuuko bitch, she then conspires with two nutjobs to create a nasty 'death game' that kills a lot more people than the one that Serena and Asuna were trapped in for two years, and then it is revealed that Suguha DID come back from the dead and comes back with a BANG!" Hilda says, with a grin, "I remember when we found out that girl came back."

Chris says, with a grin, "No joke!"

Flashback; May 2026

Within Whirlpool, we find Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Salia, Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, and Ersha are assembled together as they prepare their Para-Mails/Ragna-Mails for launch.

Ange says, "Come on, let's move it!"

Rosalie asks, annoyed, "Hey, who put you in charge, princess?"

Just then Momoka's voice yells out, "Lady Angelise! Lady Angelise!" Everyone looks to see Momoka running towards them.

Ange looks at Momoka and she asks, "What is Momoka?"

Momoka says, excitedly, "Lady Angelise! You aren't going to believe this! It is about Lady Suguha!"

Rosalie says, with a huff of annoyance, "Not this again! Look, the girl is dead! Dead as a doornail! She got killed by that brute of a monster! Those four 'copycats' AREN'T her!"

Hilda says, with a plain tone "Not to mention that 'Robo-version' of her is actually a bad guy and she is causing havoc all over Tokyo by teaming up with a psycho causing a 'death game' that's killing thousands in the city."

Ersha says, concerned, "It is utter chaos. The people are dying in droves. Men, women, and even children…"

Momoka says, excitedly, "Well, it has stopped! They stopped all of the killing!"

There are looks of surprise and Tusk asks, curiously, "What? Are you sure?"

Momoka says, "We just got word back from Lady Serena and the others! And the fact that Lady Suguha has indeed returned! She has come back to life!"

Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Salia, Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, and Ersha say in unison, surprised, "What?!"

Vivian asks, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Really?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "You got that right, Vivian!" Everyone gasps in which they look to see our heroes and heroines with Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial up in front.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Hilda says, with a grin, "I've got to say that I was shocked to see Suguha's new 'power-up'."

Ange says, with a grin, "Knowing that she could beat you with just a pinky."

Hilda says, with a glare and smirk, "Yeah, right, princess!"

Salia tells Hilda, "Not that I agree with Ange, but we are dealing with a person that has the power to rewrite the fabric of reality. Someone who is practically a deity unlike Embryo. I think that there is more power in Suguha's pinky than all of our Para-Mails AND Ragna-Mails combined."

Hilda says, pointing all over the place, "And it's this power that's cause us a real migraine right now." Everyone looks around to see all sorts of Digimon all over the place along with a lot of place being 'digitized' due to the 'world merger' on Earth.

Sakura asks Hilda, "So, we can count on you giving us a helping hand?"

Ange retorts, "Are you kidding. Of course we're damn well helping! This Earth is our home and we're not going to allow some freak to destroy it with his stupid plans! This 'Eggman' sounds like an uglier version of Embryo!"

Sakura tells Ange, "All power-hungry and egoistic morons are always just plain ugly no matter how they look on the outside, Ange."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Doesn't mean that they don't get uglier, Sakura."

Rosalie says, with a plain tone, "Hey, let's not stand around here! I've had plans!"

Hilda tells Rosalie, with a smirk, "You mean get to GGO and get more money by hunting monsters and people in order to rip off rare items."

Hinata asks, curiously, "GGO?"

Ange says, "Gun Gale Online. Ever since you introduced us to your VR technology, Hilda and the others have been excited by actually diving into games. Lately, they have been going to this one known as Gun Gale Online where it is set in some kind of post 'end of the world' like Sala's Earth was before the ancestors of her power turned themselves into dragons to clean up their Earth. They have all these guns where you fight monsters and other players. Weirdo laser guns and real guns. They also have a 'money conversation' system where you can use real money to buy in-game items, but you can also convert 'game money' into real money."

Naruto asks, surprised, "Really?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "And Rosalie has made a 'killing' off killing monsters and beating the crap out of other players."

Rosalie says, "Hey! It's all legal! Not my fault that they don't watch their backs! Plus, they deserve it for always hitting up on us all the time! It is so annoying!"

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Turns out that not a lot of girls play that game."

Naruto retorts, nervously, "Gee, I wonder why."

Sakura and Hinata nod their heads in agreements at Naruto's implied meaning of his words and Hilda says, pointing to Salia, "Well, I think that it is better than that 'fairy game' that you play along with her."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata look at Salia in surprise and Salia yells out, with a slight blush in her cheeks, "I don't play that 'fairy game' and I don't even play these silly VR games."

Hilda asks, slyly, "Oh, really…Salian-chan?"

Salia gives an 'eep' in shock and Ange says, with a sly smirk, "That's an interesting fact to know."

Salia says, with a glare, "Hilda…Ange…"

Sakura asks, with a sarcastic tone, "Are you done yet?"

Minato asks Naruto, "Do you need us to come along?"

Naruto tells Minato, "No, dad. We'll be just fine. And right now, Whirlpool…No, the whole of the Elemental Countries is going to need you and mom. Look at this place! Look at the whole world! It has gone bonkers!"

Kushina retorts, "Yeah. Combining the 'flesh and blood' with the 'digital' will do that the world, you know?"

Minato asks Naruto, "Do you think that this will be enough?"

Sakura tells Minato, "We're not sure, Minato-sama. To be honest, we're going to need additional help."

Minato asks, "Where do you plan to get that help?"

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Gaara can't leave his village since he is the Kazekage. Mist is out since they are still recovering from Madara's and Obito's plan and the war. Stone and Cloud are definitely out. And that leaves one place to turn…"

Kushina says, annoyed, "Not that fucking place!"

Minato tells Kushina, "Kushina…"

Kushina tells Minato, sternly, "No, Minato-kun! That place may be your home, but you do remember what they did to our son?!"

Minato tells Kushina, "Of course I do, Kushina-chan! And they got the punishment that they rightfully deserve! However, they have started to clean up their act."

Kushina says, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Ha! They are just sucking up to us and Sochi-kun, so, they can get back their status as 'number one ninja village' again as well as get their hands on Sochi-kun's and my heritage. Those civilians and elders may be out of power, but it will make them more desperate to get back that power and since it was us that took their power in the first place, they would just love to do anything to strike back against our boy since they will feel that he is the main reason that they lost their power."

Sakura says, "Kushina-sama has a good point, Minato-sama."

Kushina says, "Plus, they put Kakashi of all people in charge as the next Hokage."

Minato says, "I have mixed feeling for it too. He isn't like the others, but…"

Kushina says, plainly and interrupting her husband, "…But he has screwed up quiet well." Kushina says, looking at Sakura, "However, Sakura wasn't much better than a lot of them from that village, but she has proven again and again that she is loyal and trustworthy to our Sochi."

Sakura gives a nervous glance at that and Minato asks Naruto, "So, you plan to get the rest of your former classmates?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yep, pops. They are the only ones that we can trust."

Kushina tells Naruto, with a teasing smile, "You should hurry up and join up with the rest of your harem, Sochi-kun."

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Minato blush at that and Naruto yells out, embarrassed, "Mom, you know that it isn't like that!"

Kushina says, with a sly smile, "Like you weren't really 'excited' when Suguha-chan came back to life!"

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Minato blush at those words and Naruto shouts out, with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, "Mom!"

Minato says, "Needless to say, we were still shocked by all this and your mother and I had come back to life too."

Flashback, Mid-April 2026, Whirlpool

Inside of her place as Daimyo of the rebuilt nation of Whirlpool, also known a New Whirlpool or Neo Whirlpool, Kushina is looking at stuff as she hears a knock on the door.

Kushina asks, "Who is it?"

A female voice responds, "Lady Serenity to see you, Kushina-sama."

Kushina says, "Send her in now." Soon after, the door opens and revived former Moon Queen walks into the room. After the door closes behind her, Kushina says, "I knew that you would want to see, Serenity."

Queen Serenity asks, "Is this true?"

Kushina says, "See for yourself." Kushina then shows off various newspapers and magazines with pictures of Sailor Celestial's four 'doppelgangers'.

Queen Serenity says, her eyes widening, "My words."

Kushina tells Queen Serenity, "By the looks of it, there are four of them. Right away, we can tell that the 'armored one' is someone wearing an Iron Man-style suit of armor in the image of your daughter, Serenity-dono."

Queen Serenity asks, "The tomb?"

Kushina says, "We just got back a report from our son and the others from Japan. The new tomb…is empty. And the coffin…it looks like it was opened from the inside based on what Ami's report says."

Queen Serenity says, her eyes widen, "Then could it be? Serenity and the Inner Scouts have come back before…"

Kushina says, with a sigh, "We got reports from our son and the others that they have met up with them. They may have memories of Suguha, but my son, your son, and your eldest daughter say that they don't believe that ANY of them are Suguha."

Queen Serenity says, solemnly, "I see."

Kushina asks Queen Serenity, "Are you sure?"

Queen Serenity tells Kushina, "I trust the judgment of my son and daughter as well as your son, Kushina."

Kushina tells Queen Serenity, "There is still hope that she…"

Queen Serenity tells Kushina, "There is always hope, Kushina." Queen Serenity says, with a solemn expression, "But I just don't know what to believe. My daughters and the Sailor Scouts of my kingdom have come back from death, but in certain ways, they weren't situations of TRUE death. And now, there are four people that are out there that are continuing my daughter's work with the question on who among them is my daughter."

Kushina says, "My son and your children will find out the truth."

Queen Serenity says, "I know that you will. It isn't a question of 'if', but when, Kushina. And my trepidation of what truth that they find out." Kushina nods her head and she gives a mental sigh as she glances out the window of her office in which there seems to be no one there, but out of the window, Minato is standing out of sight and looking into the distance.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Minato says, "We got information that you sent us about the situation back in Tokyo every day and Serenity agreed that none of them were Suguha…at least in her book."

Hinata says, with a nod of agreement, "None of them were. However, one of them, Elysium, the 'masked doppelganger' of Suguha, took her body from the new tomb that we constructed and used that hidden underground 'chamber' that Kayaba had constructed there back in the Silver Millennium in which she used that 'healing pool' to revive Suguha."

Sakura says, "Kayaba had found the pool in the Silver Millennium and constructed that 'base' in which he 'modified' the 'healing pool' into a 'healing chamber' where it could heal the most lethal of injuries, but only if the person was still alive. It wasn't meant to revive the dead at all. It was only because of Suguha's powers as Sailor Celestial and her being the 'carrier' of Etherion in which the energies in her body mixed so perfectly with the chemicals of the 'healing pool' allowed her body to be fully regenerated and revived. Like Ami said, it was a one-in-a-billion miracle."

Kushina says, "Like our revival and Serenity's revivals weren't as miraculous? Anyway, if you are doing to this, you should get going."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Right mom."

Hinata asks, "Can you inform Lady Serenity about the situation with Suguha?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "I already know." Everyone then looks to the source of the voice to see the former Moon Queen walking up to them and Queen Serenity says, "I'm glad that my daughter is okay, but this whole situation is concerning. The use of my daughter's powers on this scale has caused an incredible imbalance and time is a luxury that we don't have."

Ange says, looking around at all of the chaos, "We kind of got that."

Hilda asks, looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "Need a lift?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Nope. Got that covered already, Ange." Ange just gives a nod and smile as Naruto looks at Sakura and Hinata in which they nod their heads.

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Within Tokyo, we are inside of a high-tech lab where we find a familiar teenaged young lady with brown hair in two buns and jade green eyes in which she is wearing a 'female scientist lab outfit' where we find our heroes and heroines, minus Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, assembled together with the young lady looking at Suguha with an annoyed look.

The young lady tells Suguha, "Geez, girl. You have been back from the dead for just a month and you nearly get yourself killed…AGAIN."

Suguha says, nervously, "It is not like I do it on purpose."

The young lady says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know. I know how it feels since I 'replaced' you for a time." The young lady says, with a sigh, "Sometimes, I still don't know how you are able to handle it."

Suguha says, with a smile, "The others told me of the rough time that you had, Alita."

The young lady retorts, "Rough time? That's the understatement of the millennium."

Davis says, looking around, "It looks like you are doing well being a 'super brain'."

Yolei tells Davis, "Super brain? You mean MEGA brain! Man, Alita-san, exposer to Suguha's powers really enhanced your intelligence."

The young lady, Alita, says, with a solemn sigh, "No kidding and it can be a real headache."

Mina says, "Yeah, since you are one of the smartest people in the world with the ability to build futuristic technology from bubblegum wrappers and paper clips."

Alita says, with a sigh, "Science is a little more 'extensive' than that, Mina."

Ami says, with a nervous nod, "Yes, that's true…"

Suguha tells Alita, "You seem….different, Alita."

Alita says, with a smile, "Walk in a mile in your shoes for a bit and survive and you do get a bit of confidence. Still a bit annoyed that you gave me an impossible task."

Suguha asks, "Which was?"

Alita responds, with a kind smile, "To do and be better than you. How can anyone that saved the human race and all life on the planet from extinction be exceeded?" Suguha gains a nervous look and Alita says, "I read the numbers. Even if that blasted didn't completely demolish all of Tokyo, it would have utter devasted Tokyo, killed millions, and covered in the Earth in an ash cloud that would have destroyed all life on our planet."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "It wasn't even a question. It was my duty to protect people as a Sailor Scout. The fiend just killed and destroyed mindless. I had stop it no matter what it took."

Darien says, with a smile, "I think that many of the others agreed that you did an excellent job in Suguha's…absence."

Alita says, with a sigh, "Well, I had to do something. Something that I created was being used to hurt and kill people."

Suguha tells Alita, "Alita, you aren't Kayaba. She never created that technology to hurt people."

Alita says, with a sigh, "Doesn't mean that I should have seen people warping it that way."

Mina says, "Man! You had it rough!"

Alita says, with a smirk, "Rough? That's an understatement of the century. Example: Remember that masked version of you that put you in that pool to 'nurse you' back to your feet? She had your powers, but none of your 'sparkling personality'. She put me and your 'baby sister' through the ringer." Alita rubs her jaw and she says, "I still feel that."

Flashback; Mid-to-Late April 2026

In the streets of Tokyo, Alita, in her armor designed to look like Sailor Celestial, is with Sailor C, the Sailor Scout form of Suguha's clone, as they look at Elysium, who was known at the time as the 'Soldier of Reality'. The three 'doppelgangers' of Sailor Celestial are looking each other with Sailor C and Alita glaring at Elysium.

Elysium asks, plainly and sternly, "What do you think that you are doing?"

Alita yells out, "That's what I should be asking you!"

Sailor C says, seriously, "No kidding, girl! That was seriously fucked up!"

Elysium says, sternly, "Those people were being hurt and terrorized! Justice had to be served!"

Alita says, with a serious tone, "You may have a point about that! Yes, what happened with those people was wrong, but it doesn't give you the right to vaporize a person doing his job!"

Sailor C says, with a nod, "No joke! Through I've got to admit that the dude really had something bad coming to him."

Alita mentally slaps herself for Sailor C's remark and Elysium says, sternly, "There is no excuse for terrorizing the innocent! If you, imposters, aren't part of the solution, then you are part of the problem!" Elysium uses her energy manipulation power to fire powerful heat energy beams at Alita and Alita fires energy beams from her armored hands, like Iron Man's repulsors, in which the two clash with each other in which Elysium doesn't seem batting at eye, Alita is straining in which sparks are coming from her armored hands. Elysium says, plainly, "You are hardly a challenge, imposter."

Sailor C leaps by Alita's side and she yells out, "Well, what about me?!" Sailor C draws her kitana blades and unleashes a powerful elemental attack that mixes in and boosts the power of Alita's attack in which, together, they start to push Elysium's attack back and Elysium pushes more power into her attacks causing the 'energy sphere' formed by the clash of attacks to grow and spark. After a few seconds of stalemate, there is a massive explosion that sends a shockwave that destroys all of the windows in buildings for countless miles around while leaving a crater that's ten foot long, fifteen feet wide, and FIFTY feet deep where the 'clash of powers' happened! The explosion also sends all three 'doppelgangers' for the Sailor Scout of Reality flying backwards and creating a massive amount of smoke that engulfs a huge amount of the city of Tokyo around the area that they are fighting in. As the smoke and dust finally dispel, Sailor C and Alita are getting back to her feet.

Alita asks Sailor C, "You okay, girl?"

Sailor C says, with a nod, "Yeah, but that was nuts!"

Just then alarms in Alita's armor go off and she yells out, "Incoming!" Elysium then rockets in, rams Sailor C and Alita, and rams them through several buildings before heaving them into parked vehicles where Sailor C slams down on a roof of a parked car, causing the roof of the car to collapse due to the sheer force of the impact, while Alita bashes into the side of a parked van.

Elysium says, sternly as hints of anger are in her voice, "I will not tolerate you any more, imposters! I am a soldier of justice and justice will be served! And you will pay for your interference with your lives as punishment!" Elysium fires another beam of heat energy right at Alita, but she, once fire, counters with her energy beams from her repulsors-like devices from her armored palms resulting in another clash of powers in which Sailor C flies up to face Elysium, however, much to Elysium's shock, Sailor C transforms her kitanas into one large hammer and slams the hammer into Elysium's armored head causing her to slam into the concrete ground with a massive 'thud' causing the concrete ground to massive crack.

Elysium struggles to her feet and Alita shouts out, "Hey, little 'Miss Justice'!" Elysium turns to face Alita only to get slammed by a powerful beam of elemental energy from the chest piece of Alita's armor which sends Elysium crashing into the side of a building with a massive 'wham'!

Sailor C says, with a grin, "Nice!" Sailor C tells Alita, "I know that we had our 'disagreement', but right now, I think that we can agree that this 'psycho super-girl' needs to be taken down a peg."

Alita says, with a nod, "For once, we agree." Just then massive foot long and wide blades form out of Alita's armored wrists.

Sailor C asks, amazed, "Whoa! That's incredible! How did you do that?"

Alita asks, confused, "Nano-bot technology! Don't you watch science fiction?"

Sailor C asks, excitedly, "Cool! Can I get a set of those?!"

Alita says, seriously, "This isn't the time!" The alarms in Alita's armor go off and she yells out, seriously, "Here she comes!" As if on cue, Elysium, swords drawn, zooms in and starts to clash blades with Alita causing a strong shockwave to shake the area when they clash.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Amara says, "I remember that fight. The three of you caused significant damage, but then again, who can blame you and Suguha's and Kazuto's new 'baby sister'? Elysium was all business."

Alita says, with a nod, "No kidding. She was trying to really kill us!"

Trista says, with a plain tone, "Like it or not, the two of you represented Suguha in different ways. Elysium represented Suguha's power and skill and in an 'altered way', her 'morality code' and sense of duty as a Sailor Soldier. However, the 'mortality code' was warped since Elysium didn't have what you represented of Suguha…her humanity."

Darien says, "Elysium wasn't evil. In fact, she was the furthest thing from evil. However, her sense of justice was warped due to the fact that all that she had from Suguha was her powers and skills as Sailor Celestial with a bit of her memories. She didn't have Suguha's humanity…her heart. That made her very…misguided."

Alita says, with a plain tone, "She may have been misguided, but that didn't make her NOT dangerous."

Flashback; Mid-to-Late April 2026

Back to the fight between Elysium against Sailor C and Alita, the intense fight has caused quite immense danger to the area of Tokyo that they were fighting in with Elysium holding her own against the two of them. At this point, in fact, Elysium ruthlessly kicks Sailor C through the side of another building with a loud 'crash' while beating Alita into the side of another building before blasting her with intense heat energy beams using her energy manipulation powers.

Elysium says, with a stern tone, "I have had enough of this! This farce has gone on long enough! You, imposters, will need to your lessons by being put down like the dogs that you are! Maybe in your deaths that you will see that I am the ONE TRUE Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor C's voice then booms, "Well, you are going to see that this dog's bite is worse than his bark!" Elysium turns towards the direction of Sailor C's voice only to get bashed in the face by a round mace causing her armored mask to break apart and Elysium to stumble back causing her assault on Alita to stop in which she immediately activates her armor's jet boots to rocket right into Elysium where Alita slams Elysium into the side of another building so hard that her form is imprinted into the reinforced concrete wall of the building.

Alita then starts to pound Elysium in the face and she yells out, strongly, "If you want me to believe that you are Sailor Celestial, THEN ACT LIKE HER! The guy may have been doing his job in an illegal manner, but you had no right to try to fry him like that! That's not how she acted! That's not how Sailor Celestial is at all! You may have her power, but you don't have her heart! And without that, YOU WILL NEVER BE SAILOR CELESTIAL!" Alita then unleashes an assault from her armor's repulsors that's so strong that it causes an explosion that sends Alita flying back several dozen yards until she slams into the side of another car, badly caving in the side of the car that Alita slammed into.

Sailor C goes over to Alita and she asks, concerned, "You okay?"

Alita stumbles back to her feet and she says, plainly, "Yeah."

Sailor C says, "Girl, remind me never to piss you off again." Sailor C and Alita then look to see Elysium emerge from the smoke and dust caused by the explosion created from Alita's last attack on Elysium, which has shown to have 'removed' a huge chuck from the side of the building, but Elysium is only suffering a few minor bruises and a cut, however, nothing really serious in terms of injuries. Sailor C says, annoyed, "Oh, great." As the two sides prepare to fight each other, again, they are stopped as a massive lightning bolt slams in-between the two sides.

Just then a female voice booms out, with a strong and angered tone, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" All three 'doppelgangers' for Sailor Celestial look up to see the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, led by Sailor Moon, in which the majority of them have very cross looks on their faces, especially Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars yells out, angrily, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Sailor C says, pointing to Elysium, "Stopping that nut of a doppelganger for Sailor Celestial before she causes more harm!"

Sailor Venus says, annoyed and pointing all around, "Well, you look like you did a good job of that already."

Sailor C rubs her head, nervously, and Alita says, "I am sorry about that and I wish that I didn't have to do that, but it was the only way to stop her." Alita points to Elysium and she yells out, strongly, "That nut of a fake tried to fry an extortionist!"

There are looks of shock from the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts and Sailor C says, with a nod, "Yeah! Quite literally! He was a worthless rat, but that was taking things too far! Believe it!"

Everyone thought that they hear a familiar blond-haired ninja sneeze and Sailor Moon asks Elysium, sternly, "Is that true?"

Elysium responds, plainly, "That fiend was terrorizing and harming innocent people. He had to be stopped!"

Sailor Venus says, slapping herself on the head, "Oh, geez!"

Sailor Moon tells Elysium, sternly, "That's not how we work! That's not how Celestial worked either! We are the protectors of truth and justice, yes, but we don't take the law into our own hands! We ARE NOT judge, jury, and executioner! We are fighting to maintain the balance of light and darkness and good and evil, but if we act like our enemies, then we are no better than our enemies! If you can't understand that, then you are no Sailor Scout much less anything like Celestial! You are NO SAILOR CELESTIAL!"

Elysium gives a look of shock and she then goes into deep thought in which Sailor C says, excitedly, "You tell her!"

Alita says, annoyed, "Not the time, girl." As Elysium's armored mask reforms in front of her face, she then starts to fly up into the sky.

Elysium says, plainly, "Maybe…Maybe you are right." Elysium says, looking at Alita, "Maybe being Sailor Celestial is more than the power…more than the skills…The heart is a part of it. The heart that overcame many forms of 'darkness' and 'demons' to break limits. You win…for now. I need to look over on how to be Sailor Celestial…on how to be me. But make no mistake. When I am done, I will prove that I am the one true Sailor Celestial once and for all. You have given me that challenge and the TRUE Sailor Celestial would NEVER back down from that challenge." Elysium then flies off at super-sonic speeds as everyone else looks on as she leaves.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Mina says, "Well, it shows that Elysium wasn't a bad girl."

Trista says, "That fact was that she had a hard time being like Suguha since she was artificial life-form and she had taken human form when she had tapped in Suguha's powers to 'construct' a physical form for herself. While she had gained a physical form based exactly like Suguha's body, it doesn't mean that she could be like Suguha. She was an artificial creation that took human form and while she had Suguha's physical form, doesn't mean that she had Suguha's 'emotional capabilities'." Trista says, looking at Alita, "You were the representation of Suguha's 'heart' while Elysium represented her power, her skill, and her duty as a Sailor Soldier. Without that part that you represented, Elysium wasn't Suguha…She wasn't the true Sailor Celestial." Trista says, looking at Suguha, "Each of us, as Sailor Scouts, are more than just our powers, abilities, and skills, I believe that Elysium represents that lesson all too well."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Alita asks, "So, how is that new 'younger sister' of yours doing?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "She has been doing just fine. We're going to visit her next."

Tai tells Alita, "You probably already realize what we are going to ask."

Alita says, with a smile, "I already figured. I'm in."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thanks, Alita."

Alita says, "No problem. It is already a given." Alita says, looking outside with a serious expression, "You are going to need all of the 'technical help' possible. I looked at the numbers. We don't have much time and we need to get our butts moving."

Yolei says, with a nod, "You got that right."

_**Early June 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

Within the Kirigaya household, we find Kazuto and Suguha with Midori and Suguha's clone, now called Stella Kirigaya, in which Midori is hugging Suguha while Stella is with Kazuto.

Midori says, with a smile, "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

Suguha tells Midori, "Geez, mom. I'm fine. I'm just temporary 'de-powered' mostly."

Stella says, "No kidding, sis."

Midori releases her daughter from her hug and she says, "I wish that you would stop doing such things. We…We nearly lost you once before."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I know, but it is kind of part of who I am. And I just couldn't let all of existence go 'bust' like that."

Midori says, with a sigh, "I know, sweetie. I know, but…we just got you back…and I'm afraid that you will be…gone…and never come back…"

Suguha hugs her mother and she says, comfortingly, "I already told you, mom. I'm not going anyway…never again." Midori nods her head and gently wipes the tears from her eyes as well as shaking off any thoughts that would lead her down 'dark memories'.

Kazuto tells Stella, "How are you doing Stella?"

Stella responds, "As fine as one can be as a 'normal girl'."

Suguha tells Stella, "Sorry about that Stella."

Stella says, with a smile, "It's okay. It is your powers after all."

Suguha says, plainly, "Well, like Elysium, you had abilities that I didn't have."

Stella asks, curiously, "You sure that you didn't find anything 'unusual' about me?"

Kazuto tells Stella, "Ami and the others went through your DNA with a fine tooth comb…a subatomic comb at that. You are just a complete genetic duplicate of Sugu. Half-Earthling and half-Lunarian just like her. You are a…" Kazuto stops saying words in which Suguha gives a plain look, knowing what he is going to say next.

Stella says, with a smile, "Geez, 'sis', you know as well as I do that I'm a 'copy' of you."

Suguha tells Stella, "Just because you are my clone doesn't make you a 'copycat', Stella."

Stella says, with a smile, "Thanks. I'm glad that you allowed me into your family." Stella says, with a smile, "They weren't too excited about me when we first met."

Flashback; Mid-April 2026

Within the Kirigaya household, Kazuto is walking through the hallways of his home and thinking about all of the events that have happened so far since around the start of the month. Namely, the death of his sister, Suguha AKA Sailor Celestial, during a battle against Ragnarok in which Suguha gave her life to stop the killing machine, Suguha's funeral in the rebuilt, former, ruins of the Moon Kingdom and her burial in the royal tombs in the Moon Kingdom, the thief of her body from the tomb, the retrieval of Suguha's body from the tomb and placing of it in a new tomb on Earth, and now, there are four 'doppelgangers' of his sister 'running around'.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"This is starting to become like a crazy anime, manga, or fanfiction."_ Kazuto walks the hallway to his room, but he then starts to hear noises coming from Suguha's room causing Kazuto to gain a curious look in which he thinks, _"Am I hearing things?"_ Kazuto gently presses his ear against the door and his eyes grow wide as he hears a female voice from the door in which he opens the door causing him to yell out, "What's the heck is going on here?!" Kazuto is then surprised by a yell of surprise from Sailor C, who is sitting on Suguha's bed and doing her nails.

Sailor C shouts out, surprised, "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Kazuto gets over his surprise and he shouts out, "That should be my question! Who are you?! And what the heck do you think that you are doing?!"

Sailor C responds, with a smile, "What do you think? Doing my nails! A girl has got to look her best for her fans, you know! Anyway, you already know who I am…big bro!"

Kazuto asks, "Big bro?" Kazuto then looks at Sailor C and he says, "Hold on! You are one of Sugu's 'doppelgangers'!"

Sailor C retorts, "Doppelganger? As if! The name is Sailor C!"

Kazuto says, annoyed, "Sailor C, huh? Personally, your 'argument' for being Sugu 'reborn' isn't very good."

Sailor C asks, "Why not?"

Kazuto tells Sailor C, "Sugu is a girl, but she isn't a 'girly girl'!"

Sailor C yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Who are you calling a 'girly girl', big bro?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "And Sugu called me 'big brother', not 'big bro'."

Sailor C says, scratching her scalp, "Yeah, you have a point."

Kazuto asks, seriously and sternly, "So, who are you? Really?"

Sailor C says, nervously, "Geez, big bro…"

Kazuto says, seriously and interrupting Sailor C, "Don't call me that!"

Sailor C says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!" Sailor C says, with a pout, "Someone needs a hug." Kazuto just glares at Sailor C and Sailor C says, with a sigh, "Okay, I get it. You see, I'm not exactly your sister…I'm her clone."

Kazuto asks, surprised and his eyes widening, "Excuse me?"

Sailor C responds, "Clone? You know, genetic duplicate? You did see science fictions movies, anime, and manga, right?"

Kazuto says, "I get it." Kazuto asks Sailor C, "So, you are Sugu's clone?!"

Sailor C says, with a smile and nod, "Yep!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Oh, boy."_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Suguha tells Stella, "Big brother told me that you didn't make a 'positive impression' on him."

Stella says, with a smile, "Yeah, I might be your clone girlfriend, but there is a difference between you and I."

Suguha says, plainly, "Obviously."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, but her claim to be your clone was verified, Sugu."

Flashback; Mid-April 2026, Moon Kingdom

Within the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, our Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and SAO survivors, with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, are with Sailor C within the 'medical center' in the Moon Kingdom Palace with Sailor Mercury and Sakura as they are looking over holographic screens, Sailor Mercury's personal computer, and a tablet-like device in Sakura's hands.

Sailor Moon asks, "So, Mercury-chan?"

Sailor Mercury says, "She is absolutely right. She is an exact genetic duplicate of Suguha. From her half-Lunarian and half-Earthling nature down to the exact genetic coding of her eyes and hair colors."

There are looks of shock and Sailor C says, plainly, "Told you so."

Sailor C starts to walk off and Sailor Uranus asks, "And where are you going?"

Sailor C retorts, "What do you mean? I've got work to do back downstairs."

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "We don't know anything about you! All that we know is that you are a clone of one of our most powerful members that died recently by a…living Doomsday weapon! We don't know created you!"

Sailor C says, with a shrug, "Beats me too."

There are looks of surprise and Ken asks, "Wait! You don't anything about the people that created you?"

Sailor C says, shaking her head, "Not a thing. All I do know is that I'm a clone of Sailor Celestial and I was raised and trained in some kind of pocket dimension or whatever…"

Tuxedo Mask then asks, interrupting Sailor C, "Wait! Pocket dimension?"

Sailor C says, "Yeah, I wasn't 'grown' like other clones that you see in sci-fi flicks, televisions, anime, and manga. I was made to age naturally in a weirdo 'pocket dimension' like…Oh, like that 'time chamber' in Dragonball Z!"

Davis asks, "The hyperbolic time chamber?"

Sailor C says, with a grin, "Bingo!" Sailor C says, "You see, I lived and trained in there! I was download with all of the memories of Sailor Celestial that they could get their hands on and they trained me in kendo and such, which I really loved, for about 17 years which was about 17 days for you guys."

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and Sailor Neptune asks, "But that means that you were 'born' before Suguha died?"

Sailor C says, with a shrug, "Guess so. But I decided that these guys and gals were some kind of super-secret organization that, if they weren't evil, they wanted me for their own agenda and since I was raised to be like Sailor Celestial, it was so not for me. They raised me too well to be a 'good girl' and doing 'bad stuff' was so not going to happen. So, I used my powers to create a bridge out of my 'home', escape them, and took off to Tokyo. I figured that since my 'big sis' did the 'big fade' that I was perfect for the job, but when I came to make my mark, I find that three real 'doppelganger' had come out of the woodwork and had the nerve to call themselves the real Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Venus says, "One, one of those three AREN'T claiming to the be the real Suguha. And two, you, in a way, are also claiming to be the 'real deal'."

Sailor C says, with a shrug, "Yeah, I know. I'm a clone of Sailor Celestial, but who better to continue her 'nerve-ending battle'? I just do in my own fashion. Besides, I may look different, but my powers are much like my 'big sister's' powers."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "It's true. Her energies are similar to Sailor Celestial's energies, so, her powers are similar."

Sailor Uranus says, "Similar."

Sailor C says, "Oh, boo, picky. Picky!" Sailor C then creates a pair of pink sunglasses and she puts them in front of her eyes in which she says, "Anyway, it was nice talking with all of you, but I've got to get back down to Earth and kick evil ass. And right now, instead of 'heckling' me, you should be wondering what those other 'doppelgangers' are up to. This is so too much like a certain American manga superhero's adventure when he died and came back from the dead. So, you might want to look into that 'Robo-Sailor Celestial'."

Yolei says, "Technically, she is a cyborg, meaning a 'being' that's a mixture of organic and machine. Not a robot, which is all machine."

Sailor C asks, with a smile, "Yeah, I know. And in that superhero's 'death and revival adventure' wasn't that 'cyborg dude' a bad guy that tried to destroy all life on Earth?" Our heroes and heroines look at each other intently and Sailor C says, with a grin, "Catch you later." Sailor C then goes over to Naruto, kisses him on the cheek, much to his shock and surprise, and she says, "Especially you, Whiskers." Sailor C gives a wink of her eye before she teleports away before the others can say or do anything which left a blushing Naruto in her wake.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Suguha, with her arms crossed and with an annoyed look on her face, says, plainly, "Sakura told me about that one."

Stella asks, with a nervous smile, "What?"

Suguha shakes her head and Kazuto says, "Anyway, we did learn what gave you powers similar to Sugu."

Stella says, "Yeah, on the day that my day as 'Sailor C' was over…"

Flashback; Early May 2026

Within reconstructing Shibuya Ward of Tokyo, people are running from a massive muscular tiger woman youma that looks like an andromorphic cheetah is on a rampage in which Sailor C flies in.

Sailor C shouts out, "Hey, kitty cat! Time to put you down!"

The tiger youma looks at Sailor C and she yells out, slyly, "Look what the cat dragged in!"

Sailor C asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

The tiger youma retorts, "You won't be so sarcastic when I turn you into my scratching post! You AREN'T Sailor Celestial!"

But then a familiar female voice retorts, "No, but I AM!" The tiger youma turns her head to the source of the voice only to get booted in the face by Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's right armored boots and sending her flying right through a parked van, cutting the van in half, and the tiger youma crashes into the side of a building causing the youma to form an imprint of itself against the wall due to the sheer force of the impact. Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "You know, I just got back and I find stupid youma like you causing trouble!"

The tiger youma struggles back to her feet and she says, with a snarl, "So, you have returned! When I'm done with you, you are going to wish that you remained in your grave!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "That'll be the day."

The tiger youma shouts out, strongly, "That day is now!" The tiger youma rushes in at super-human speed, but when she gets close to Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial easily side-steps the tiger youma, trips her, causing her to fly forward, and Sailor Celestial then grabs her left leg before she can 'fly' away in which Sailor Celestial bashes the tiger youma causing the concrete ground to greatly crack from the powerful impact. Sailor Celestial releases the tiger youma's leg and leaps backwards in which she draws her swords causing them to glow. The tiger youma roars out as she leaps to her feet, but she then roars out in pain and agony as Sailor Celestial unleashes a powerful elemental energy wave that vaporizes the youma into nothingness.

Sailor C says, amazed, "Whoa."

Sailor Celestial puts her swords away and she asks Sailor C, "Sorry, was that a 'private party' or could any Sailor Scout join?"

Sailor C says, with a smirk, "And they say that I'm wisecracker." Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts appear on the scene and join Sailor Celestial as well as her clone in which they get to work helping the wounded from the attack. Afterwards, they are talking with police and paramedics.

The police officer says, "You, girls, really know how to take care of those things."

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "Sometimes not quick enough."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Have they been THAT bad?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Yeah, they have been coming out of the woodwind since…"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Just after the battle with Ragnarok."

Sailor Celestial says, narrowing her eyes, "I see."

Sailor C says, "Like vultures, they came out to party when you weren't around to swat them like flies."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "What doesn't that surprise me? Parasites like that always tend to wait for such chances."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "Well, now that you are back, they are going to be shaking in their boots!"

Sailor Sun says, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Venus."

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Come on! Look at her! She is more powerful than ever before!"

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "True, but that's a problem in itself. We aren't sure of her new form's limits. The question is: How MUCH more powerful is Sailor Celestial? She has just gained this new form after regaining her powers. We, barely, know much about our Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers and now, we have just learned that this is the TRUE FORM of the Valkyrie Sailor Soldier: The Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout form."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "And it is WAY more powerful than 'level two' and 'level three' of our 'original' Valkyrie forms in which only Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were able to achieve."

Sailor Star says, pointing in a certain direction, "Everyone…" When the rest of the Sailor Scouts look at where Sailor Sun is looking, they see a large crowd looking at them or more specifically, at Sailor Celestial herself.

Sailor Celestial asks, nervously, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Sailor Uranus says, pointing to Sailor C, "Blame it on your 'replacements'." Sailor C rubs her head, nervously, and Sailor Uranus says, "For the past half-a-month, they kept us asking: Who is the REAL Sailor Celestial? We knew that this girl and the others weren't you, but the rest of the world didn't know you as well as we did. They had the world in a tizzy."

Sailor C says, with a nervous smile, "In my defense, I did say that I'm a clone of you."

Sailor Orion says, "With all the confusion caused by them, it is going to be understandable that people are going to be doubtful that you are you despite Kazuto and us making the announcement that you are THE ONE AND ONLY Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Well, it is understandable. Dying and coming back from the grave only happens in anime and manga."

Sailor Venus says, "Well…"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Venus, plainly, "THAT only happened because of certain circumstances."

Sailor Celestial says, looking around, "Man! This place…!"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "There is still much reconstructing to do. Our battle with Ragnarok caused immense damage to the whole of Tokyo especially Odaiba, Juuban, the home of most of us, Sailor Scouts, and here, in Shibuya…"

One paramedic then says, overhearing, "Well, at least we are alive to rebuild." When our heroes and heroines look at the paramedic, he says, "If it wasn't for you, it would have been much worse. That…creature was going to destroy us all and you managed to stop him."

Sailor Celestial says, putting her hand over where Ragnarok had impaled her in their battle around two months ago, "Yeah, barely…and many people still died…"

The paramedic says, with a kind smile, "Yes, but if you didn't win, none of us would be here to talk about it or being arguing about who is the real you." Sailor Celestial gives a light smile, but she then 'senses' something and she walks over to what looks like a pile of rubble.

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Sailor Celestial says, activating a visor similar to Sailor Mercury's visor, "Just a feeling…"

Sailor Star asks, curiously, "A feeling?"

Sailor Celestial gives a gasp of shock and she yells out, "Mercury, user your scanner here!"

Sailor Mercury activates her visor and she asks, "What's wrong?" But then she is shocked at what she sees on her visor and she shouts out to the police officers and paramedics, "Get over here right away! There are people down there!"

There are gasps of shock and one police officer yells out, surprised, "What?!" However, Sailor Celestial doesn't wait as she unleashes a powerful attack to vaporize much of the rubble and she leaps over there in which she uses incredible super-human strength to lift an amount of rubble equal to the amount of several cars out of the way before leaping into a deep hole with Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Sun, and a few other Scouts following afterwards. As the police officers and paramedics start to gather around, Sailor Celestial emerges with a woman in her mid to late thirties with brown hair and onyx eyes with a young pre-teen girl of black hair and brown eyes in which they look barely alive looking heavily starved like they haven't had much food over a month or two.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Medics!"

Another police officer shouts out, "Move, people! Move!" As the police and paramedics starts to tend to the young woman and pre-teen girl, a mother and daughter, the other Sailor Scouts bring out ten more men and women from the hole that Sailor Celestial just made with the emergency personal, here to help after the tiger youma's rampage, are assisting in a makeshift triage center.

A paramedic tells the Sailor Scouts, "They are survivors from the battle with Ragnarok."

Sailor Mercury says, "It looks like they managed to take shelter within an old World War Two shelter of some kind."

The paramedic says, "Not surprised that they are still around. Despite the rebuild of Tokyo after World War Two, the shelters were kept around for various reasons especially due to the nature of our city and our nation being close to the 'Ring of Fire' and those tectonic plates after all."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "They were kept around many of times due to them aiding in the structural stability of our cities' large buildings and skyscrapers since we have practically earthquakes every single day just not all of them like the infamous Nineteen-Twenty-Three Kanto earthquake and the American San Francisco earthquake of Nineteen-O-Six."

Sailor Celestial asks, "How come they weren't found until now?"

Sailor Uranus says, "We are still finding people that were trapped in collapses and then some all over the city for the past two months, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial gives a look of surprise and Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Our battle with Ragnarok caused MASSIVE damage all over the city with Juuban, Odaiba, and here, in Shibuya, taking the worse, but people were killed, injured, and trapped in the rubber everywhere."

Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Celestial, "After what happened with you, we were assisting rescue parties a lot, but it was difficult. Remember, the blood that you shed turned into a lot of 'power crystals'."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Like the one that Alita used to fuel her armor?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Yeah. They also caused plenty of people to gain various powers and abilities and they, along, with new youma attacks, like the one that you just stopped, made it difficult for us to search for all of the victims of Ragnarok's rampage. Add the fact about the whole situation with your 'doppelgangers' and their 'antics'…" Sailor Uranus looks at Sailor C and she rubs her head, nervously.

Sailor Mercury says, "Thankfully, these victims will survive, but they will have months of recovery. Some food and water storages were somehow trapped with them, but it wasn't enough to sustain them all unless they really STRETCHED those stores outwards. Any longer and they wouldn't have made it."

The paramedics says, "But thanks to you finding them, they will make it."

Sailor Celestial then goes over to the young pre-teen girl and the pre-teen girl asks, weakly, "You are Sailor Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Yeah, it's me."

The pre-teen girl says, with a weak smile, "I knew that you…would save mommy…and the rest of us…I knew that you would…you are a hero…and a hero…never leaves anyone behind…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a kind smile, "That's right, sweetie. I'll die before that ever happens." Sailor Celestial gently pats the young girl's head before walking back to the others.

Sailor C says, "Well, there is a happy ending."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah." Sailor Celestial tells Sailor C, "Anyway, we need to talk." Sailor C then gets nervous as she sees that Sailor Celestial and the other Sailor Scouts were giving her plain looks. A bit later on, they are on a nearby rooftop and they are having a discussion.

Sailor C asks, looking at her broach, "So, my powers are similar to how that cyborg got her hands on Celestial's powers?"

Sailor Uranus says, "In a way, yes, but your broach is different. The Dark Broach allows the holder to tap into any Sailor Scouts' powers, even Celestial, but your Phantom Broach is different. It allows the wielder to tap into any spiritual, cosmic, and any 'other power' as long they have something to act as a 'focus' to allowing the Phantom Broach's user to tap into that power."

Sailor Mercury says, "I didn't get a good look at your broach before, so, we didn't know these facts. However, now, I can say that like Alita-san, the 'core' of your version of Sailor Celestial's powers is due to the fact that that you have a 'power crystal' similar to the one that she used to fuel her armor."

Sailor Pluto says, "Which is the reason why they 'raised' you to be similar to Celestial. It isn't enough to be her 'genetic duplicate'. You have to embody her 'spirit'. Because you were similar to her in that way, you had similar powers. However, there are critical differences between you and the TRUE Sailor Celestial, so, it is the reason why your uniform and powers are different than Sailor Celestial's powers and uniform. But, since you are similar to the true Sailor Celestial, in 'body' and 'spirit', you were able to tap directly into Sailor Celestial's energies."

Sailor C says, with a smile, "However, since the real Sailor Celestial is back, my days as superhero are over." The Sailor Scouts are a bit nervous about this and Sailor C says, with a smile, "Hey, it's no problem! There is only ONE Sailor Celestial and you don't need a girl that could allow enemies to mess with your powers."

Sailor Venus says, "Hey! We didn't say that!"

Sailor C says, with a grin, "Yeah, but you have a point." Sailor C then touches her broach and she transforms into her civilian form in which Sailor Celestial and the others are amazed at her civilian form.

Sailor C's 'civilian form' has her looking exactly like Suguha, but her lips seem to be very glossy pink like she has pink lipstick on her lips and while her body shape is a strong yet more 'womanly' version of Suguha's form making rival or even exceed the best female super-models in the world. Her 'civilian form's' clothing consists of a tight fitting black shirt with pink hearts on it, VERY tight fitting blue jean shorts with a matching black belt, pink colored fingerless fighting gloves, exposing her pink colored fingernails, and knee-high latex high-heeled boots with four inch knife-like heels.

Sailor C, now in 'civilian form', sees the amazed looks of the others and she asks, "What?!"

Sailor Orion says, "You look much like Suguha, but you…"

Sailor Venus says, with a whistle, "Wow! You are getting it on girl!"

Sailor C asks, curiously, "Really?" Sailor C says, looking over herself, "Wow! I'm quite the looker!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "You sound like you never went out of your Sailor Scout form?"

Sailor C replies, with a smile, "Actually, I never transformed out of my 'uniform' ever since I escaped where I was 'born'."

There are gasps of shock from the Scouts and Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "Seriously?"

Sailor C says, "Come on! I'm a clone of the most powerful girl…most powerful person on the planet who, no insult to present company, just bit the 'big one'. Said person's 'demise' causes the whole world especially her home to go into the 'gutter of darkness' and 'crying out' for a heroine. I come into the picture and since it is also a fact that most powerful Sailor Scout's identity was also revealed during her whole thing with her 'outing'. Those kind of things don't exactly give much chances for a 'civilian life'."

Sailor Star says, plainly, "She has a point."

Sailor Moon gains a solemn look and Sailor Celestial says, "Could we not talk about secret identities getting revealed? It is kind of a real 'downer' right now."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "I'm sure that everything will be okay."

Sailor C says, "Anyway, it was good while it lasted."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "And you are okay with this?"

Sailor C says, with a smile, "I'm NOT Sailor Celestial. She is." Sailor C motions to Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial makes a smile that says 'Thank you' in which she closes her eyes causing her broach and her sigil to glow in which Sailor C's broach glows at the same time. The two broaches open up and a rainbow crystal comes out of Sailor C's broach where it goes into Sailor Celestial's broach causing Sailor Celestial's broach to close as soon as the crystal goes in.

Sailor Moon tells Sailor C, with a smile, "Thank you."

Sailor C says, "No problem."

Sailor Sun asks, "So, what will you do now?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's simple. She is going to live at my house."

Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Uranus asks, "Really?"

Sailor Celestial puts her hands on her hips and she says, plainly, "Yeah, really. I mean, she is practically family…sort of." Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Plus, I always wanted a sister and maybe now, I can have someone to really spar with."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Don't you have Kazuto?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "He's good, but big brother's sword style works better in VR. Let's just say that I'm 'bonked' him many more times than I can count." Sailor Star giggles at this while Sailor Orion smirks at this in which Sailor Celestial says, looking at Sailor C, "But someone trained in my style of combat, there is a challenge."

Sailor C says, with a smile, "You might get more than you bargained for."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "We'll see."

Sailor Mercury asks, "So, what's your name?"

Sailor C asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor C, "We can't call you 'Sailor C' anymore."

Sailor C says, with a shrug, "That's the only name that I have. They really didn't give me a name. Since I am your clone, they didn't give me a name of my own."

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Not surprised about that. You were only an experiment. Not a living being to them."

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "I know what a good name would be!"

Sailor Mars says, "Then no, Mina-chan."

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Sailor Star asks, "So, what name would be good for her?"

Sailor Saturn then asks, "What about 'Stella'?"

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "I think that's a good name!"

Sailor C says, "Stella Kirigaya."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor C, with a smile, "I think that it is perfect for you…sis." Sailor C, now renamed Stella Kirigaya, can't help to smile at those words.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Kazuto says, "It has been quite a change…having another sibling and all."

Midori says, with a smile, "Well, I'm certainly glad to have her. Now, I have two wonderful daughters instead of one."

Suguha says, "Yeah, and whose help we are going to need." Suguha asks Stella, "You still have the Phantom Broach?"

Stella retorts, with a sly smile, "You really need to ask sis?"

Suguha looks at her mother and she says, "Sorry, mom, but my new sis is going to need to come with big brother and I."

Midori gives a sigh and she says, with a weak warm smile, "I know that I can't stop you, but I nearly lost you once. It was a miracle that gave you back to me and gave me another wonderful daughter. Promise that you will come back to me."

Suguha tells Midori, warmly, "That's a promise that I intend to keep."

Kazuto says, with a warm smile, "And I'll make sure that she does, mom." Soon after, Midori hugs her children, all THREE of them, in which tears come down her eyes.

But then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, you don't have say goodbye yet!" Midori, Kazuto, Suguha, and Stella yelp and turn to the source of the voice to see Washu coming through one of her Japanese sliding door style portals in which she is giving a wide smirk that unnerves the Kirigaya family at what she is thinking and planning.

_**Early June 2026, Within Mars' orbit**_

As the newest scene unfolds, we see the planet Mars and we look across to the far side of the planet where we find a massive space station floating in orbit around this area of Mars with the space station rivaling the Death Star in Star Wars in size, but unlike the Death Star, this space station, while circular in shape like the Death Star, looks like massive snow globe with several massive metal rings surrounding it and within the 'globe', there are massive futuristic cities inside. Deep within the space station, we not only find our heroes and heroines, but we also find Katsuragi and her classmates and fellow shinobi in-training from Hanzo Academy, Yumi and her comrades from Gessen Girls' Academy, Miyabi, Imu, and their comrades from Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, and the former members of said Academy known as the Crimson Squad. There are also Tusk, Ange, and the other remaining members of Arzenal. There are also Hibiki, Hikari, Tsukiumi, Akitsu, Matsu, Uzume, Musubi, and Kazehana. However, we also see none other than Naruto's, Sakura's, and Hinata's former comrades from the Leaf including Mighty Guy and his team, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee, Team 10, including Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara, the rest of Hinata's former team, Team 8, with Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, Yamato, the Jonin with the First Hokage's cells infused in him to give him the power of the Wood Style, and finally, Jiraiya, one of Naruto's former teachers. Then there is also Alita, Suguha's former 'armored doppelganger', and Stella, Suguha's clone and formally known as Sailor C in which now, she is now Suguha's 'younger twin sister'. There is also Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Tenchi's father, and Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki. Finally, there also the families of our heroes and heroines, minus Naruto's parents, Hinata's father and sister, and Sakura's parents.

Tenchi asks, amazed, "Geez, Washu, when did you have time to build all this?"

Washu says, with a smirk, "Oh, this? Not really much for the greatest genius in the universe and the multiverse!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Washu gives a glare at Ryoko and Davis tells Washu, "We don't have time, Washu."

Yolei says, "Yeah, our world is…falling apart!"

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Along with the rest of existence itself, so, I think that we should get to work."

Washu says, with a sigh, "Yeah! Yeah!" Washu then moves over to a large machine with a small circular force-field in the center and within that force-field, it is none other than Croire entrapped within the center of the device.

Mina asks, "So, that's Croire?"

Croire screams out, "No damn kidding that it is me! Let me out of here!"

Adult Neptune, who is standing nearby, shouts out, "Nope! You are going to stay there until you finish helping us save worlds and then you are going back in my Nep Note!"

Croire shouts out, "No way!"

Adult Neptune says, "You don't have a choice. You have been really bad, Crosite, and you are going to stay 'locked up' until you become a good little fairy!"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon."

Suguha asks, "So, how is this guy going to help?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Simple! This guy has the ability to cross universal and dimensional boundaries in which he can go into different universes, dimensions, and 'timelines'." Washu then pushes a button on a holographic keyboard and an image of the piece of the Energist crystal Eggman used then appears in which Washu says, with a grin, "And then there is piece of that Energist that you managed to obtain."

Naruto asks, "How is that going to help?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Simple. Thanks to this little piece, I'll be able to find the other pieces of that crystal and we can travel between worlds to find them."

There are gasps of shock and Hilda asks, "Are you kidding?"

Ange tells Hilda, "Are you seriously asking that since we came from another Earth?"

Ken asks Washu, "But what about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Just then a high-pitched male voice says, "That's easy!" Everyone looks to see Tails flying down in his usual fashion and he says, "Working with Miss Washu, we're also able to track down the Chaos Emeralds thanks to all of the data that I had complied on them. And since they were used with that crystal, a bit of the crystal's energies had 'infected' the emeralds and making it easier to track them."

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Ah, it feels refreshing to talking to a fellow genius. Not as smart as yours truly, but quite refreshing." Washu says, with a grin, "However, he is still quite young and it might be interesting to help him bloom into a genius of incredible caliber."

Tails says, a bit nervously, "Thanks, but my works don't compare to yours." Tails says, with a smile, "I mean, you build an entire space station that's way better than any of Doctor Eggman's evil space stations. And it isn't the fact that they aren't weapons of mass destruction. I can tell that they are WAY more advanced than Eggman's work!"

Washu says, with a sly smirk, "Naturally!"

Ryoko tells Tails, "Watch it, kiddo! Stroke her ego too much and it will go to the ends of the multiverse!"

Washu glares at Ryoko and Davis asks Washu, "If it is so advanced, then why didn't you just teleport us here? Why did you have to use Ayeka's reborn ship and Ryo-Ohki transport us here?"

Washu says, a bit nervously, "Well…to make sure that no one infiltrates this place, I put a top notice security system including a shielding system that prevents ANY AND ALL kinds of teleportation including the Sailor Scouts, my own, and any kind of teleportation technology in which there is no way to bring it down."

There are plenty of stunned looks and Lita asks, stunned, "Seriously?"

Washu says, with a shrug, "Hey, got to make sure that no one that we want here can get here that easily, you know? We do have a lot of 'sensitive stuff' in here."

Tai tells Washu, "That's putting it lightly."

Jun says, plainly, "I saw plenty of that 'sensitive stuff' and I am wondering one thing." Jun looks at our heroes and heroines and she asks, annoyed, "Are you crazy?!"

Davis says, nervously, "Good question."

Washu gives an annoyed look and Ayeka asks, "Anyway, Miss Washu, it means that you can track down what we need to repair the damage done?"

Washu says, with a grin, "You got it."

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the portal so we can get going!"

Washu says, taking out a remote, "Heh, you are thinking so small. I'm not going to open a gateway to the 'other world'…I'm going to use this wonderful machine to transport us to that world."

Plenty of the others give surprised and shocked looks and they say in unison, "Say what?!"

Washu says, pushing a button on the remote, "Here we go!"

The others gasp in shock and Davis, Jun, Tenchi, and Ryoko say in unison, "Washu!" However, it is too late as the machine activates, the 'force-field orb' contain Croire starts to glow, causing Croire to scream out, and the whole of the space station starts to glow before it vanishes nearly instantly to whatever world it is heading for as our heroes' and heroines' latest journey starts…

**End Chapter 4**

Well, you can say that the true start of this first ark of this story is now. And yes, I know that this and the previous chapters had A LOT of 'flashbacks' in it, but this is due to the major time-skip between this story and **World's Song** not to mention the 'major events' that happens especially what happened in the **Prologue** of this story. There are going to be plenty of 'flashbacks' in this story, mainly focused in this ark. It is make sure that the 'holes' in the **Hollow Fragment** 'timeline' are filled, so, please, bear with me. As I said before, the events of the **Prologue** are important to this story's plotline and the 'relationships' between Naruto, Serena, and Kazuto with Suguha, which will you start seeing in the next chapter. Now, please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Digital Danger

With the start of this chapter, our heroes and heroines are heading off on their next 'world-hopping journey', but it is going to be different as you may already expect. However, starting this chapter, you are going to find out on why the Prologue of this story is so important to the plot of this arc. What do I mean? Read and find out, folks! Now, once again, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarok appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 5: Digital Danger**

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Earth, Unknown location**_

Within an alternate Earth, we see a group of people assembled together and showing a displaying of the chaotic Earth that our heroes and heroines with their allies just left on their journey to restore it.

One of the figure says, with a male voice and plain tone, "So, they have headed off at last."

Another figure says, in a female voice, "Yes, they used the dimensional traveling abilities of that 'dark fairy' since not only she can travel to alternate universes, she can travel to alternate dimensions and timelines as well. They are using a piece of the Energist crystal that Doctor Eggman had."

The first figure says, "While Doctor Eggman is a truly a madman, he has left us an opportunity."

A third figure asks, in a male voice, "Are we THAT crazy ourselves?"

A fourth figure says, with a sinister version of a familiar male voice, "Well, right now, we are on the backfoot of the war on this world. Thanks to the failure of the operation in that 'alternate prime timeline', especially against that version of Meatball Head and her sister, they gave plenty of help and inspiration for all of the forces against us in this world to rise up. At this point, we are in a stalemate."

The first figure says, with a male voice, "You have a point."

The third figure says, "Well, if Terra didn't become obsessed with reviving his former girlfriend and knocking her up…"

The fourth figure says, with a deadly tone of voice, "I dare you to complete that sentence."

The first figure says, "Enough! There is no time for blame! We need to regain the advantage in this war. It has been over a month since our failure in the 'alternate prime timeline' and now, we have a second chance with this one especially this version of Sailor Celestial."

The second figure, the female one, asks, "Are we sure? These versions of the Sailor Scouts are more dangerous, not including the addition of Sailor Galaxy, but they have had their Valkyrie powers longer than making them more experience Valkyrie Sailor Scouts."

The first figure says, with a nod, "True. However, this version of Sailor Celestial is currently temporary powerless and remember, the process used to revive her caused her to gain a significant 'healing factor', which is more powerful in Sailor Scout form, but it is nothing to sneeze over."

The second figure says, with a nod, "Yes. The key to immortality might be in our hands."

The fourth figure says, with a plain tone, "We already had dealing with this Sailor Celestial before."

The first figure says, "True. Needless to say, they found our operation, there, quickly. And while we did pull out, a 'remnant' of our time in that universe still remains."

The third figure asks, "So, how does that help us?"

The first figure says, "It will allow us to keep an 'eye' on them."

The fourth figure then asks, "And then we can make our move?"

The second figure tells the fourth figure, "Be careful. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. It is what did you in last time." The fourth figure glares at the second figure and takes off.

_**Early June 2026, Another Alternate Universe, In orbit around Mars**_

Within an alternate version of the Milky Way and specifically, our solar system, we head to the orbit around Mars in which in a 'flash', Washu's space station appears on the 'dark side' of Mars and inside of it, Washu and our heroes and heroines along with everyone else that was with them when Washu activated her machine are assembled together.

Washu shouts out, "Ta-da! Here we are!" Just then Washu yelps out in pain as Ryoko, Davis, and Jun bash her in the head.

Ryoko yells out, angrily, "Warn us next time you are going to do something like that!"

Jun shouts out, angrily, "No kidding!"

Davis yells out, "No joke! Did you even test this thing?"

Washu says, "Nope."

There are gasps of shock and Tenchi yells out, "Wait! You didn't?! You didn't know that it would even work?!"

Washu shouts out, excitedly, "I knew that it would work! You are talking about one of the greatest genius of our universe here!"

Ange says, annoyed, "Oh, geez."

Hilda says, with a nod, "You said it, Ange."

Stella tells Suguha, "I know about her from my 'training' to be you, sis, but…Geez! You have some weird friends."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Tell me about it."

Naruto says, with a solemn groan, "Believe it."

Kiba asks, "Dude, what did you drag us into?"

Yolei says, "One heck of a ride."

Just then Captain Kirk's voice booms on a loudspeaker, "This is Captain Kirk! What the heck is going on here? We just detected a massive temporal surge!"

Tai responds, "Nothing much, Kirk-dono. Just Washu teleporting us into another universe with an untested dimensional transporter!"

Captain Kirk retorts, confused, "Say what?!"

Washu says, annoyed, "Hey! We're here safely!"

Rika tells Washu, annoyed, "Based on what you define as 'safely', Washu. In your words, 'safely' means 'in one piece'."

Rosalie says, with an irritated tone, "No freaking kidding!"

Just then Serena's voice seems to come over the communication/loudspeaker saying, "Jim, I think that you should let me take it from here!"

Kiba asks, confused, "Huh?"

Rock Lee asks, looking at Serena, "Isn't that Serena-dono's voice?"

Mina says, "That's Serena's alternate counterpart."

Hibari, a 16-17 year old teenage lady with pink that have black ribbons and two short pigtails with blue eyes that has pink clover-shaped pupils, asks, "Serena's counterpart?"

Yumi says, "The version of Sailor Moon that came from that 'Star Trek' style timeline, I believe."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep."

Our Moon Princess' counterpart, [Serena], says, through the communication system, "I'm not surprised that your Washu went 'full steam ahead'. She is just like my Washu."

Washu asks, curiously, "Oh, so there is a counterpart of me in your timeline?" Washu says, with a sly smirk, "I would love to meet her."

Ryoko bashes Washu in her scalp and Ryoko shouts out, "One of you is bad enough!" There are plenty of sweat drops while plenty of the others can't help to agree with Ryoko's statement for various reasons.

Just then Strea's voice booms out, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Everyone then looks to see Strea, looking as she did in SAO, Yuuki, looking like she does in ALO, but with her human ears instead of fairy/elf ones, Nanairo Arshavin, Seven's 'real-life' self in which she doesn't look much different from ALO avatar, but she has human ears instead of elf/fairy ears with her dressed like her ALO avatar, and Nijika Karatachi, Rain's 'real-life' self in which she looks a lot like her ALO avatar, expect she doesn't have elf/fairy ears, but human ears, her hair is grey-brown instead of red, and she has red eyes, in which Nijika is wearing an outfit similar to ALO avatar. Soon after, Strea tackles Kazuto as she hugs him.

Kazuto yelps out, "Strea!"

Yui's voice booms out, "Strea!" Yui, in her ALO pixie form, flies down and in a bright light, she turns into her human form and she says, scolding tone in her voice, "Stop doing that to Daddy, Strea! You are making him uncomfortable!"

Strea says, teasingly, "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kazuto chokes out, "I mind…I mind Strea…"

Asuna tells Strea, "Strea, please get off of Kirito-kun! He says that he minds…and so do I!"

Strea says, with a pout, "Okay! Okay!" Strea then releases Kazuto from the hug and gets onto her feet with Kazuto following afterwards.

Yui asks Kazuto, "Are you okay, Daddy?'

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Peachy, Yui-chan."

Mimi asks, curiously, "What was that about?"

Kotone asks, "What's wrong?"

Nanairo says, pointing outside, "I believe that's what Strea wanted to talk about." Everyone looks outside and they are amazed to see a completely intact and 'normal' Earth in front of them.

Patamon says, amazed, "That's Earth!"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Yes, it is, but it isn't our Earth."

TK says, "So, we're in another universe again."

Gatomon says, "It seems so."

Tsukiumi says, "Thou oddly seems calm."

Sakura tells Tsukiumi, "You have to remember that we have been through this 'world hopping' stuff before, Tsukiumi."

Kari says, with a smile, "Quite a bit."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke."

Matt says, with a grin, "Just another day with us."

Jun says, with a smirk, "But this time, you aren't going to leave me out of this one, Matt-kun."

Matt gives a nervous look and TK tells Matt, with a grin, "Now, you know how I feel with Mina-chan sometimes."

Mina tells TK, with a glare, "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Raye says, plainly, "No, you tend to be worse." Mina glares at Raye and Mina then sticks her tongue out at Raye causing a few of the others to sweat drop at this.

[Serena] says, "Suguha and I will be beaming over soon to meet with all of you."

Kazuto says, "Good to know. We're going to need to discuss our battle plan."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Battle plan?"

Mina says, "You know that we are going to need one, Mimi."

Davis asks, "How do we even know that we are in an alternate version of our universe?"

Washu says, with a plain tone, "Well, that's simple. Follow me." Washu then vanishes through teleportation causing everyone else to be surprised and Washu's voice then booms out, "By the way, you can't teleport in and out of here, but you can teleport anywhere in here."

Amara says, "We obviously got that Washu."

Washu's voice then booms out, "By the way, I sent the location of the commander center to Ami's computer." Ami gives a look of surprise and plenty of the others give looks of annoyance at this.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Tokyo**_

Within the Tokyo of this alternate Earth, it looks like the streets are clear as people are going throughout their days in a typical Tokyo day in which there are a lot of people having Digimon partners going through the streets in which some people have one partner, some have two to several, and a few have quite more than just several Digimon partners. In one of the alleyways, we find none other than Yuuko, looking like she did when she was human, looking at everyone.

Yuuko says, "Looks like home."

Just then Eggman's voice booms, "Not surprising, my dear. You are in an alternate version of your Earth after all."

Yuuko says, plainly, "That can easily been seen, doctor. I can't sense the fragment."

Eggman responds, "That's not surprising. Somehow, all of the fragments are surrounded by distortion that allows us to track them across reality, but it is going to be a pain in the neck to find their very exact location."

Yuuko says, "Then we are going to need to find them their old fashion way."

Eggman says, "Yes, as long and as boring as it is."

Yuuko tells Eggman, "Try to find a way to get the more exact location of the shards and emeralds."

Eggman responds, annoyed, "I know that! Do you know who you are talking to?"

Yuuko responds, plainly, "The madman that may have doomed us to oblivion if we don't correct the mistake immediately. I'm going off to work." Yuuko can hear Eggman sneer, but she ignores as she walks into the streets and no one gives her another look since she looks like a regular girl.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Washu's Space Station**_

Back within Washu's Space Station, our vast group, our heroes and heroines along with their friends, family, and allies, are assembled together with alternate versions of our Moon Princess and her younger 'royal sister', [Serena] and [Suguha], as they are looking on a screen displaying an image of Washu's station and the alternate Earth with a large group of 'dots' on both.

Lita asks, curiously, "So, what are we seeing anyway?"

Washu says, with a smile, "Simple. I have your genetic templates in my computers, in which you shouldn't ask me how, and I scanned for them with the computer, making sure that my computer knows that detecting two or even three of you isn't an error since it knows about alternate timelines, realities, and the like."

Darien says, plainly, "And the 'dots' on this Earth means that they are our counterparts in this universe."

Washu says, excitedly, "Correct!"

Ange asks Washu, "Are you sure that this thing is working?"

Washu says, annoyed, "How insulting! You have forgotten who you are talking to!"

Tenchi says, "Okay, we know that we are an alternate universe or whatever. We need to find the shard of that crystal…"

Trista says, plainly, "Energist, Tenchi. Crystalized Etherion. And something a lot easier to wield by anyone than pure Etherion itself."

Amara says, "Making it that more dangerous."

Just then Tails' voice then booms out, "Well, that's a problem." Everyone then looks to see Sonic, Tails, and their friends/allies coming over and Tails says, "It seems while we can track the shards of the crystal to what universe that they are in, we can't get an exact location. They seem to have their own space-time 'distortions' around them that allows them to be tracks, but not exactly pinpointing them."

Sally says, "Most likely, the Chaos Emeralds were 'infected' by the energies of crystals and they are most likely in a similar 'condition'."

Hilda asks, annoyed, "Do we even know that it is in this universe?"

Washu says, with a smile, "Yep! Those 'temporal distortions' that the emeralds and crystal shards give off are exact and since we have one of our own, the sensors say that there is one in that world. However, even though we have one of our own, it seems like there is enough variance in the emeralds and crystals to make them hard to pinpoint even with one in our possession."

Tails says, "We could figure out something, but it is going to take time."

Tai says, "Time is something that we don't have. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

As Tai starts to leave, Kazuto says, "Hold it, Tai."

Tai asks Kazuto, "What is it, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, "This world may be similar to our world, but we don't know how much similar. Plus, there is the fact that there are other versions of us down there and if they don't have experience with 'alternate realities' and such, they might get confused at seeing 'us' with 'them'."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You have a point, Kirito-kun."

Amara says, nodding her head, "I agree there. Especially with our counterparts over there."

Lita tells Amara, with a smirk, "No damn kidding. You, Outers, tend to have over-suspicious natures."

Amara retorts, with a glare, "For good reason, Lita-chan."

Darien says, "Anyway, Kazuto has a good point. We have no idea on the situation of that world. All that we know that it is a different version of our Earth, but we don't know how different from our timeline that it is." Darien says, looking at [Serena] and [Suguha], "It could be small bit or events that NEVER happened in our world which only happened in what we consider 'fantasy' or 'fiction'. Like the events of this version of Meatball Head and Suguha."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yeah, we never had an 'Eugenics War' and there is nothing, at least on the surface, of a 'World War Three'."

[Suguha] says, "Well, it hasn't happened, yet, in your world as it did in our wars. World War Three started around the time period that in your world with the whole business that your version of me getting the tar beaten out of her by a version of a comic book supervillain and going through something akin to what happened to Superman-dono in manga did happen."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Mina says, "I'm amazed that your world still knows of 'old fashion' American manga heroes like Superman-dono. From the fiction that we read, your world went through a nuclear winter."

[Suguha] says, "It took everything sis and I had to make sure that it wasn't a nuclear APOCALYPSE. It was the reason that we didn't have our Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers until now."

[Serena] says, "We exhausted A LOT of energy and it still took years and years for our Earth to recover."

[Suguha] says, "And it could have been decades more until the Juranian joined the Federation. I'm really glad that even through Tenchi was busy as the current Emperor of Jurai at the time…"

There are surprised looks from Tenchi's group and he asks, "Wait! My counterpart in your world is Emperor of Jurai?"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "Yes. You and your family went with the Digidestined back to Jurai to take care of the chaos in the galaxy while the rest of us focused on Earth."

[Suguha] says, "In our universe, World War Three wasn't an 'isolated planetary event'. It was just 'one front' in a whole galaxy-wide war."

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Yolei asks, "A galaxy-wide war?!"

[Serena] says, with a solemn sigh, "Yes. I thought that I had taken care of Chaos when I freed Galaxia from it, but I was wrong. DEAD wrong. Galaxia returned to Earth to warn us about the galaxy-wide conflict around the start of World War Three in Twenty-Twenty-Six. She told us that the conflict was being influenced from the shadows by Chaos, the 'true Chaos', itself and it is spreading all over the galaxy in which the 'focus' is on Jurai. To fight it on two fronts, the Scouts and the Digidestined divided into two 'forces'. One would go with Tenchi and his family to Jurai while the rest of us remained here on Earth. Like you, Hikari Kamiya is Sailor Sun and Davis is the heir to the Sun Kingdom throne as well as member of the Juranian royal family with his sister, Jun, via his own father."

[Suguha] says, looking at Davis, "However, our Davis' dad didn't have a crackpot brother."

Davis and Jun say in unison, with a nod of understanding, "Lucky them."

[Serena] says, with a sigh, "The galaxy as a whole was devastated and when World War Three ended, the 'Galactic War' had also come to an end, but Tenchi, his family, and the Digidestined had to stay on Jurai to help in the rebuild as well as aid in a 'shadow war' against the already powerful Klingon and Romulan Empires, who grew even stronger and more dominate in galactic affairs until the rise of the United Federation of Planets put them in check."

Mihoshi asks, "What about your Galaxy Police?"

[Suguha] says, "They had the tar beaten out of them."

Tenchi and his group give looks of shock and Ryoko says, amazed, "Whoa! That bad, huh? The Galaxy Police can be incompetent at times, but they weren't weak."

[Serena] says, "The war had greatly devastated them, in which they only somewhat recovered, but it wasn't enough. So, when the Federation was formed, the Galaxy Police quickly began to be integrated into Starfleet. It was the best way to bring peace and balance to the galaxy especially with the expansionist Klingon and Romulan Empires."

Ayeka asks, curiously, "So, your Tenchi is the Emperor of Jurai?"

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "He was, but now, he is Jurai's representative in the Federation Council. Other than the founding members of the Federation, Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar Prime, Jurai and the Juraians are the most influential members of the Federation."

Yolei asks, curiously while glancing at Davis, "Wait! So, that means…?"

[Serena] says, "Our Davis is the current Emperor of Jurai."

There are a lot of gasps of shock and Lita yells out, amazed, "Whoa! Seriously?!"

Davis asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Davis might not look like it, but he is a good 'king' in his own right. Our Davis is a war hero out in the galaxy since he helped save the galaxy from pure obliteration. And yes, it was THAT bad out there."

[Serena] says, with a smile, "He had help with his fellow Digidestined, especially Kari, and all of their Digimon partners."

Ken says, with a smile, "Well, I have to say that 'war hero' part is more believable part to us."

Davis tells Ken, with a glare, "Whose side are you on, Ken?"

A few of the others giggle at Davis' expense and Tai says, "While that's interesting, we have more important matters to talk about."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Agreed." Kazuto says, "Anyway, because of we don't know how different this alternate 'timeline' is to our universe, we are going to need to get information first."

Sakura says, with a nod of understanding, "A recon team, huh? That's a good idea."

Darien says, "However, it is best that none of the Sailor Scouts or Digidestined go for the very reason of the idea of meeting with our counterparts." Darien says, looking at Naruto, "However, we know for a fact, based on Washu's scans, there is no alternate version of Naruto and the other ninja from the Elemental Countries are here. It looks like in this timeline, our 'two worlds' are still separate worlds."

Kiba says, amazed, "I still can't believe that we always weren't part of the same planet. My memory tells me that we lived in the same Earth."

Ino says, with a nod, "No joke. We were just separate by some kind of 'barrier' or something like that."

Hinata says, "Somehow, the majority of us retained the 'old memories' of what our worlds were before our merger due to what happened last time."

Sakura says, "It most likely is due to our 'deeper connections' with two certain Moon Princesses. Anyway, due to the merger, our world's history got merged and 'retcon' to make our history's fit together, Ino. Even though we retain the memories of when our worlds were separate, we also got new memories too…and it is real headache."

Raye says, "You said it, Sakura."

Shino says, "However, I believe that I know where Kazuto and Darien is going with this. I believe he wishes the recon team to be made up of people that can use stealth."

Katsuragi yells out, "Okay! It's ninja time!"

Naruto tells Katsuragi, "You know, Katsuragi-chan, you better hope that company that owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles don't get you for copyright, believe it!" Katsuragi sticks her tongue at Naruto in which plenty of her fellow shinobi shake their heads in disapproval.

Haruka says, with a smile, "However, it is a wise idea."

Yumi says, with a plain tone, "I will admit that I agree. We can sneak around this version of Earth and gather information on it as well as any clues to the location of the crystal fragment."

Tails says, with a smile, "I have something to help with that!" When everyone looks at Tails, he says, taking out a tracking device, "This tracking device has been tuned to the energies of the fragment as well as any temporal distortions that the fragments cause."

Sonic asks, "What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Tails says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Sonic. Since they were 'contaminated' by the energies of the crystal, the tracker will be able to track them too especially since I calculated on the various ways that they could react."

Sonic says, with a smile, "Awesome, buddy!"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "Not without me, buddy. I'm the Sailor Scout of the Wind and I can keep up with you."

Sonic retorts, with a wide smirk, "Want to bet?"

Sally tells Sonic, annoyed, "This isn't the time, Sonic."

Michelle tells Amara, with a sickening sweet smile, "Yes, Amara-chan. This isn't the time."

Amara says, nervously, "R-Right." Plenty of the others can't help to smirk at Amara's nervousness from Michelle's smile.

Tails says, with a smile, "And with Washu's help, I already have duplicates ready for everyone."

One of the Hanzo group, Asuka, a young teenage girl of around 17 years of age with dark brown hair tied in a ribbon and hazel brown, responds, excitedly, "Yeah!" Asuka then screams as Katsuragi starts to 'play' with Asuka's *ahem* assets.

Katsuragi yells out, slyly, "Ooh, someone is excited!"

Naruto's voice booms out, "Asuka-chan, duck!" Katsuragi is surprised by Naruto's voice causing her to stop what she is doing to Asuka giving her time to duck in which Katsuragi turns to the source of Naruto's voice…only to get a custard cream pie in the face.

Katsuragi shakes and whips off much of the cream pie off her face and she yells out, annoyed, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Naruto retorts, with a smirk, "Sakura-chan had a point about doing things that Pervy Sage would do, so, I decided to go back to my pranking days as a kid. From now, every time that I hear that you did that to your comrades, I'm going to prank you in a different way." Naruto then looks over to Ikaruga, a young woman of around 18 years with back long flowing black hair and dark blue eyes, in which he says, with a smile, "I think that's a good idea to keep her in line."

Ikaruga gives a nod and she says, "As much as I value Katsuragi, her hentai actions have proven more than annoyance from me. I think that this is a perfect way to teach her a lesson. I will keep you informed Naruto."

Katsuragi yells out, annoyed, "Hey!" But then Katsuragi yelps as she trips and falls down to the ground on her waist revealing that her legs around her feet have been bound by a lot of string.

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "My variation on tying someone's shoelaces together…when they don't have shoelaces to tie." Plenty of the others, especially the shinobi from Elemental Countries and those not of the Elemental Countries, can't help to give smirks with a few of our group outright laughing.

Kiba yells out, "Ha! Major face-plant!"

Davis says, with a wide grin, "I've got admit…that was hilarious! Naruto hasn't lost his touch as the 'Prankster King'!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "And don't you forget it, believe it!"

Katsuragi unbinds her legs, gets back to her feet, and she says, annoyed, "I'm going to get you for this!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "You wish, Katsuragi-chan."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I wouldn't bet on out-pranking Naruto of all people."

Ino says, with a nod, "No kidding, Forehead."

Tai says, with a sigh, "Can we get on with our job? We have all of existence to save."

Suguha says, seriously, "Yeah!"

Ken says, "Okay, we have a plan. We have some 'recon teams' to head down and get some information for us. Hopefully, they will have a clue on the crystal shard."

Amara says, "If we are luckier, we will be able to get the shard and not have to contact this world. We shouldn't interfere in this world or we could cause problems in its development."

Trista says, with a nod, "A wise idea. We have to allow these timeframes to develop on their own especially our counterparts. And also, we don't have time to get explanations on why we are here. Time is of the essence and we can't delay our actions."

Tai says, "As much as I don't completely agree with your ideas, you have a point about time. We need to get those shards and get it now."

[Suguha] says, looking at her counterpart, "And since my counterpart is out until her power aren't so 'wacked out', I'm the best choice to use the crystal and emeralds to fix the damage that insane doctor has done."

Washu says, nervously, "And speaking of help, we're going to need your Enterprise to transport our teams to that Earth. Our ship is…out of order until my refits of it are done." Washu says, looking at the others, "And how I was supposed to know that an insane genius was going chaos in the multiverse? I'm a genius, not a deity!"

Ryoko tells Washu, in a plain tone, "Actually, Washu, you are."

Washu gains a nervous look and after clearing her thought, she says, "Actually, a higher dimensional immortal being of cosmic to beyond cosmic proportions, but I'm not one right now! I'm currently a mortal and I have the failing of one right now so there!"

Davis says, seriously, "Okay! Okay! We don't have time!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Right. Now, we need to get to that Earth and find that crystal shard. That Earth also depends on our success."

Hinata says, nodding her head, "That's right. We don't have much time."

[Serena] says, "I'll contact Jim…I mean Captain Kirk and get ourselves aboard."

Washu tells [Serena], "I'm going to need to talk to your friend since I took the liberty of installing some special jamming equipment that will make sure that his ship can't be detected."

[Suguha] asks, surprised, "Huh? When did you have time to do that?"

Davis tells [Suguha], "You have a Washu of your own and you ask that?"

[Suguha] says, with a sweat drop, "Yeah, you have a point." [Serena] nods her head in agreement as she takes out her communicator and prepares to contact the Enterprise-A to assist the teams that our heroes and heroines assembled to get them to the surface of that Earth. However, on the meanwhile, Kazuto glances at Serena and when Serena notices this, Kazuto makes a motion for Serena to follow him in which Serena gives a brief nod at this.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Tokyo**_

On the surface of the Earth of this universe, we head onto this Earth's Tokyo where we find someone that looks exactly like Kazuto waiting around for someone.

Just then Asuna's voice booms out, "Kirito-kun!" This person, none other than this Earth's Kazuto Kirigaya, look over in the direction that Asuna's voice came from and none other than this version of Earth's Asuna Yuuki, Rika Shinozaki, Keiko Ayano, and Shion Asada coming up to him.

This Earth's Kazuto, who will call **Kazuto** to separate him from the 'mainstream' Kazuto Kirigaya, says, "Oh, hey, Asuna! Rika! Keiko! Shion!"

The four of them come up to **Kazuto** and this world's Asuna, who will be called **Asuna**, tells **Kazuto**, "Hello, Kirito-kun." She then looks around and she asks, "Where is Suguha-chan?"

**Kazuto** gives a sigh and he responds, "You know where Sugu is."

**Asuna** says, plainly with a look of realization, "Oh, I see."

This world's version of Keiko, **Keiko** to separate her from the 'mainstream' Keiko, asks, "So, she is in the 'Digital Middle-verse'?"

This world's version of Rika, who will be known as **Rika**, asks, plainly, "Who gave that place that name?"

This world's version of Shion, we call her **Shion** to keep her separate from the mainstream Sailor Orion, says, plainly, "The name isn't too inventive, but it does have a point. That place is in-between the Digital World and our world here."

**Kazuto** says, "It seems like this 'realm' can also go into any of the VR worlds that are emerging from the Seed."

**Asuna** says, "And that's a problem. They aren't part of the game, so, they could cause 'problems' even for the Cardinal system."

**Kazuto **says, "And with what happened in SAO, even with the emergence of the Amusphere as a 'safe system' for Full-Dive VR, there is still a lot of tenuous 'mistrust' of Full-Dive VR and VRMMOs. Sugu, after starting and playing ALO, which is game that's based on SAO's system has become a strong Full-Dive VR and VRMMO supporter due to her experience and feels that 'Kayaba's sins' shouldn't be put on VRMMOs and Full-Dive VR itself."

**Rika** says, "True, but it doesn't mean that the girl has to do what she does alone. The other Digidestined can help her."

**Asuna** says, with a solemn tone, "I don't think that it is just reasonability that Suguha-chan does this."

**Kazuto** says, nodding his head and with a solemn tone, "I wish that Sugu would try to talk to me…to us. We know what she is going through. She has been through the same thing as us…through on a much more horrible scale."

**Keiko** says, solemnly, "I couldn't believe it when I heard of it."

**Shion** says, plainly, "It isn't surprising since you were trapped in SAO all that time and you had NO communication with the outside world until your death game crossed over with the one that Suguha was trapped in."

**Asuna **says, solemnly and nervous expression on her face, "I thought that nothing could be worse than SAO…I was so wrong. In life, there can be things even worse than what you have gone through."

**Kazuto** gives a solemn sigh and he says, "Yes. In SAO, in the over two years that we were trapped before we met up with Sugu, four thousand SAO players died in those two years. With Sugu and her death game, they were trapped for about six months before our two death games 'crossed over' and there were fifty thousand people trapped in that death game in which by the time that we met up with Sugu, around ten thousand of them were dead with four thousand in the first month alone. In terms of numbers and death rate, that death game FAR exceeded SAO in terms of everything including horror."

**Rika** says, with a sneer, "And unlike us, the outside world could only watch helpless as that sicko broadcasted what happened every single day and he or she gave their 'players' the ability to talk with the people on the other side. But it was only to make sure that when they die, it was only more painful and crushing."

**Keiko** says, "What shocked me the most was that the players knew that the whole world was watching them, some of them became like the criminal players in SAO."

**Rika** says, with a nod, "With a few of them becoming that death game's version of Laughing Coffin."

**Shion** says, "And like Kazuto and Serena with Laughing Coffin, Suguha is the mortal enemy of that 'red guild'."

**Rika** says, plainly, "And saying that they don't like each other is a MAJOR understatement."

**Kazuto** says, with a solemn tone, "And the only way that Sugu can cope is trying to find that person that put her and the others through that monstrous death game which she feels that it is her responsibility even since she 'awoke' as Sailor Celestial."

**Asuna** says, "I wish that your sister would talk to us, Kirito-kun. We've been through so much with her already."

**Keiko **says, with a nod, "Yes. ALO and Svart Alfheim in which Suguha, Serena's friends and fellow Scouts, and the Digidestined taught us how to fly in ALO. It was so wonderful."

**Shion** says, "She is the way that she is. You and she might have gone through similar life or death situations, but hers seem a bit more…intense."

**Kazuto** nods his head and just then a female voice exactly like Kotone's voice shouts out, "Kazuto!" Everyone looks to see none other than this world's Kotone Takemiya and Nijika Karatachi running towards them.

**Kazuto** asks, "What is it Kotone?"

This world's version of Kotone, who will be called **Kotone**, responds, "Portals from the 'Middle-verse' are appearing everywhere!"

This world's version of Nijika, who will be called **Nijika**, shouts out, pointing into the distance, "Like right there!" Everyone then looks to see a gateway that looks like static on a television when it loses reception is in the sky and out of that portal, a ShineGreymon, Dianamon, MetalSeadramon, and Boltmon burst out and they crash into the ground nearby causing the whole area to shake in which **Kazuto** and his group yelp as they struggle to remain on their feet. Soon enough, they look to see the MetalSeadramon wrapping itself around ShineGreymon and trying to squeeze the life out of him while Dianamon's weapon clashes with Boltmon's axe.

**Keiko** then looks back at the gateway and she then says, pointing to it, "Look there!" Everyone, minus the Digimon, look at the portal in which they see none other than this Earth's Sailor Celestial emerge from it and land nearby.

This world's Sailor Celestial, who will be called **Sailor Celestial** to differ her from the 'mainstream' Sailor Scout of Reality, yells out, "ShineGreymon! Dianamon!"

**Kazuto** asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

**Sailor Celestial** looks at **Kazuto** and the others and she asks, surprised, "Big brother?" She then yelps as someone tackles from behind and slams her face into the ground, hard, in which it is seen that **Sailor Celestial's** attacker looks like someone from Laughing Coffin.

The attacker says, in an insane and twisted male voice, "You should know never to take your eyes off your opponent, little girl!" But then the male figure gets bashed in left side of his face by **Sailor Celestial's** armored left elbow which sends him flying fifteen feet into a nearby tree which gets knocked down due to the sheer force of the impact.

**Sailor Celestial** leaps to her feet and she shouts out, strongly, "Thanks, you psychopath! I'll remember that as a beat your face in!" **Sailor Celestial's** opponent gives an inhuman scream as he leaps back in with inhuman agility and speed with a pair of massive meat chopper knife in which he starts lashing out when he gets close to **Sailor Celestial**, who starts to dodge the attacks without too much trouble.

The hooded attacker yells out, "I will get you! And then I will gut your precious family and friends slowly, but surely until they beg me for death."

**Sailor Celestial** than gets a dangerous enraged look on her face and she says, with that look on her face, "You just made a big mistake, moron! YOU SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF!" **Sailor Celestial** then swings her right leg…right in-between the legs of her attack with incredible strength causing her attacker to give a massive 'squeal' in a high pitched feminine voice and he is in such pain that he drops his meat cleaver knives. He is then bashes in the face by **Sailor Celestial**, causing him to gain a broken jaw in the process, and he then collapses to the ground in a heap as well as knocked unconsciousness.

**Rika** says, with a winch, "Ouch! That had to hurt."

**Kotone** says, with a flinch, "I'll say." **Kazuto** was trying his best to resist holding his *ahem* 'jewels' after what he saw his younger Sailor Scout sister do just now. On the meanwhile, the MetalSeadramon and Boltmon see what happens and they hesitate for a moment which proved to be a deadly mistake.

"**Glorious Burst!**"

MetalSeadramon roars out as he is engulfed in flames while Boltmon is cut down by his opponent causing him to 'shatter' into hundreds of data bits.

**Sailor Celestial **turns to the two surviving Digimon, her ShineGreymon and Dianamon, who will be called **ShineGreymon** and **Dianamon** to separate them from Suguha's Digimon partners, in which she asks, "ShineGreymon? Dianamon? Are you okay?"

**ShineGreymon** replies, "Just fine, boss."

**Dianamon** says, "I'm okay."

A police office runs over and he yells out, "What's going on around here?"

**Rika** asks, annoyed, "Now, the authorities arrive?"

**Kotone **says, nervously, "I don't think that they are equipped to handle Digimon like Suguha and the Digidestined can, Rika." **Sailor Celestial** picks up her unconscious attacker and removes his hood to reveal his face showing a MAJOR black and blue where her armored fist hit.

The officer shouts out, amazed, "Whoa! That's one of the escapees!"

**Sailor Celestial** creates a collar that she clamps around his neck and she says, very irritated, "You should have kept him in a really short leash! This worthless piece of scum was out here just for more killing!"

The office retorts, "With what I heard about him, I believe you, Celestial-dono!"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "He's gained superhuman abilities, but this dampening collar will suppress them…as long as you keep the collar on him!" **Sailor Celestial** then throws the unconscious cloaked male to the officer in which he catches him.

The office responds, nervously, "R-Right, Celestial-dono." Soon after, the officer then drags the unconscious cloaked male away.

When they are gone, **Dianamon** says, "Suguha, the portal is gone!" Everyone looks to where the portal that **Sailor Celestial**, her Digimon partners, the enemy Digimon, and **Sailor Celestial's** opponent is gone.

**Sailor Celestial** says, annoyed, "Damn! This is getting ridiculous!"

**Kazuto **shouts out, "Sugu!" When **Sailor Celestial** look towards her brother and the others, **Kazuto** asks, "Are you okay?"

**Sailor Celestial **retorts, "Just fine, big brother. I'm a big girl and a Sailor Scout. I can handle myself just fine."

**Rika **says, plainly, "Obviously."

**Asuna** asks, curiously, "What's happening?"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, "Something weird is going on with the barrier between the worlds starting to break down."

**Keiko** asks, concerned, "Breaking down?"

**Sailor Celestial** retorts, with a nod of her head, "Yeah, it is getting bad."

**Asuna** asks, "What could be causing it?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a shrug, "Got me, Asuna. All that I do know is that if we don't take care of it soon, it is going to be pure chaos." **Sailor Celestial** says, "Anyway, my partners and I have got to go. Time to get back to work."

**Kazuto** asks, "Sugu, do you have to do this alone? There are the other Digidestined and they can go you into the 'Middle-verse'. Why not ask for help?"

**Sailor Celestial** doesn't say a word for several moments and she says, plainly, "I've got to go." **Sailor Celestial** then says, "ShineGreymon! Dianamon! Let's move out!" **Sailor Celestial's** two Mega Digimon partners nod their heads and all three of them take off into the distance.

As they watch them leave, **Kazuto** says, with a sigh, "Sugu…"

**Kotone** asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

**Rika** replies, "Physically, yeah. Emotionally and mentally…who knows?"

**Asuna** says, "We should get in contact with the others and find out what's happening."

**Kazuto **says, with a nod, "Good idea, Asuna." The group starts off to head and then **Kazuto** 'senses' something causing him to glance around, but when he doesn't see anything, he decides not to say anything. However, what he doesn't know, from the shadows, Yuuko, still looking like her original human form, is looking at them with a very intense look in her eyes.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Washu's Space Station**_

Returning to Washu's space station, we find Serena and Kazuto discussing something together with Serena nodding her head in agreement.

Serena tells Kazuto, "You know that she won't agree to this, Kazuto."

Kazuto tells Serena, "I know, Serena, but we have to make sure that she stays out of the fights for the time being."

Serena says, "She will try everything to go against it."

Kazuto says, "That's why we are going to need Naruto's help in that regard."

Serena says, surprised, "Never thought that you would ask Naruto's help with Suguha."

Kazuto tells Serena, with a glare, "I wasn't the only one that wasn't too excited about Suguha's relationship with Naruto especially since that it was Naruto's 'kitsune freeloader' that got it started by 'bonding' Sugu to him and putting her in 'naughty situations'."

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Tokyo**_

Down on the planet, we find Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, in disguising using their **Henge** jutsu, looking like a 'regular' set of teenagers in which Naruto thinks that he hears Kurama sneeze.

Naruto gives a confused look and Hinata asks, seeing Naruto's expression, "What's up, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto responds, "I think that Kurama sneezed."

Sakura asks, confused, "Can a giant kitsune made of chakra energy get a cold even sealed in a human?"

Naruto says, with a shrug, "I shouldn't think so since Kurama is pure chakra even sealed in a human, but who knows? I never thought to ask and you know how Kurama gets with 'nuisance questions'."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Anyway, we've got work to do." Naruto and Hinata nod their heads in agreement and continue with their mission on gathering data about this Earth.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Washu's Space Station**_

Back in the space station, Kazuto and Serena are still talking about the situation with Suguha and Serena says, with a blush, "Well, he truly cares about Suguha."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "That's not a disputable fact."

Serena asks Kazuto, "You heard what happened?"

Kazuto tells Serena, "You saw IT, Serena."

Serena tells Kazuto, her eyes widen, "Oh, right." An images of huge area of destroyed forest with Hinata, Sakura, the Sekirei, Naruto's parents, and many others comforting Naruto.

Kazuto tells Serena, "I…I can't say that I blame him."

Serena says, "Kazuto…Kirito…"

Kazuto tells Serena, shaking his head, "We better stop there or we will go back…"

Serena tells Kazuto, "I'm not sure that we can go back again. Serena Tsukino and Kazuto Kirigaya only came home after SAO was truly and finally resolved back at the Keyblade Graveyard. After what happened THAT day…"

Kazuto says, plainly, "If it wasn't for the people that we love, Darien for you and Asuna for me, I…"

Serena says, with a nod, "I know. I don't want to feel that pain ever again."

Kazuto says, "Sugu's powers are unstable and her powers are very deeply tied to her including her emotions. It is the reason that she tended to transform 'unconsciously' when she got 'emotional' and even through she controls it better, she can still transform at 'random'."

Serena says, with a nod of understanding, "With her powers unstable, if she 'randomly' transforms once…we don't know what will happen."

Kazuto says, "She got a 'jolt' last time, but next time, she may not be so lucky."

Serena says, with a nod, "We keep her out of the action until we are sure that her powers are stabilized."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right." As Serena and Kazuto are discussing their plans, they don't notice that both Darien and Asuna are watching them with concerned looks in their eyes.

Just then Washu's voice booms out, "Hey, everyone! Time to report to the command center!" Darien and Asuna sneak off as Kazuto and Serena head off in the direction for the command center of the station.

(**Sometime later on**)

At the command center, our heroes and heroines are assembled together as multiple shows all of shinobi members of their group reporting on what they found.

At one point, Tai asks, shocked, "Are you kidding me?"

On one screen, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are together and Sakura asks, sternly, "Does it look like we are kidding?"

Another screen, showing the shinobi/kunoichi group of Hanzo Academy, Yagyu says, plainly, "Over a year into this world's Sword Art Online, another 'death game' was started when fifty thousand people were kidnapped and thrown into an unknown sector of the Digital World. They were forced to take Digimon partners and if their Digimon partners died, they died. If they died, their partners died. The Digimon that lost their human partners were instantly deleted somehow while all of the human 'players' in this 'death game' had collars around their neck that had enough explosion to destroy their heads instantly. They lose all of their Digimon partners…boom."

Yolei says, sickened expression on her face, "That's sick!"

Another kunoichi group, the Crimson Squad, is on another holographic screen and their leader, Homura, a young woman of around 17 years of age with tan skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes, says, "If you think that's sick, the person that organized this managed to take over the television stations and broadcasted what was happening every single day to the masses."

There are gasps of shock and Lita asks, stunned, "Without getting caught?"

The group from the Leaf Village is on the fourth holographic screen and Shino says, "It seems like it was completely untraceable."

Kazuto says, "They were dealing with Kayaba level genius."

Darien says, with a nod, "I hate to say, but I have to agree."

There are plenty of nods and Suguha says, with a sneer, "And even sicker if that was possible."

Ino appears on the fourth screen and she says, "Not surprised that you would think so. Your counterpart was front and center in it."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Say what?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah. Ino-pig is right. Your counterpart on this Earth was front and center in that 'death game' and one of its best 'players'."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That has many connotations in that statement, Sakura."_

Another ninja team, the one from Gessen Academy, lead by Yumi, is on a fifth screen and Yumi says, "Indeed. And your counterpart has been through a lot more than your brother has in SAO. This 'death game' was a lot harsher. A lot harsher. It lasted over half-a-year, but it cost around twenty-five percent of the people involved."

There are gasps of shock and Ami says, shocked and horrified, "Twenty-five percent?! That's…about ten thousand people!"

There are more gasps of shock and horror after that and Yumi says, with a nod, "With four thousand in the first month alone."

Joe says, stunned, "Four thousand in one month?! That's double what SAO started!"

Kazuto says, with a grim expression, "Not just that Joe. We lost four thousand in those two years of horror, but they lost TEN THOUSAND in under a year. One thousand a month after the first month."

There are gasps and looks of pure horror and terror and Lita says, stunned, "That's horrible!"

Mina says, "They have to had found the guy!"

Naruto responds, plainly, "Not even close, Mina-chan."

There are more looks of shock and Amara asks, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Hinata says, solemnly, "I'm afraid not."

Yumi says, "Suguha's counterpart in this world has been looking for the person ever since it and SAO ended around in February of Twenty-Twenty-Five in this world."

Darien asks, curiously, "Both this world's SAO and that 'other death game' ended at the same time."

Yumi says, "Exactly the same time in fact. It seems like somehow that SAO went into this 'unknown region' of the Digital World and the two death games 'crossed over' with each other."

There are looks of surprise and Yolei says, "That sounds like trouble."

Yagyu says, "And the whole world was watching what was happening due to the fact that this person managed to televise what was happening every single day in which he had special practically indestructible flying cameras. At the end, when Kayaba, who was the final boss, was defeated on the final floor of Aincrad, not only the SAO players were transported back into their bodies, but opened a gateway home for the 'players' of the other death game. The majority of them took the portal home."

Darien asks, seriously, "But not all of them did?"

Naruto retorts, with a nod, "No joke, believe it! You should know which 'players' of the 'second death game' didn't head home?"

Kazuto asks, seriously, "The 'criminal players', right?"

Sakura says, nodding her head, "That's right, Kazuto. Unlike SAO, their actions were televised and they didn't care for various reasons including the fact of resigning them to be trapped in that world. But with the way home open, they knew that the instant that they returned home, they would be arrested for various charges especially the murders."

Yumi says, "However, they weren't the only ones that stayed behind when the portal opened up. There are those that knew that the 'criminal players' would stay behind and they took it on themselves to bring them in."

Tai asks, looking at Suguha, "I'm taking a wild guess that Suguha's counterpart, here, was one of them?"

Yumi responds, nodding her head in agreement, "That's correct, Tai. She also could open and close the portal, so, she could return home at any time, but she wanted to make sure that those that committed crimes while trapped in that 'situation' were brought to justice especially the 'organizer' of that 'death game'. A small group of people joined her despite her reluctance and attempts to send them home. However, this Suguha gained a small team and they continued on through that 'world' in order to bring the 'criminal players' to justice. After two months, by the time that the SAO survivors of this world made their physical recoveries, this world's Suguha and her group had returned with the last of the 'criminal players'. However, the mastermind of the second 'death game' hasn't been found and it seems like this world's Suguha has taken it on herself to find the mastermind to bring them to justice."

Kazuto and Serena look at Suguha and Serena says, with a sigh, "I can realize quite a few reasons on why she would do that." Suguha rubs her scalp and gives a nervous look, but then a holographic screen with Valkyrie Sailor Uranus' face on it appears in front of everyone.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, in a very serious tone with a VERY serious expression on her face, "Everyone!"

Davis says, nervously, "Uh oh. I don't like the look of this."

Michelle asks, curiously, "Uranus, what's wrong?"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "We have a situation! Yuuko is here in this world!"

There are looks of shock and Suguha asks, seriously and concerned tone in her voice, "Yuuko?!"

Mina says, "Whoa! Whoa! You can't be sure that it is OUR Yuuko. It could be the one from this world."

Sailor Uranus says, "I'm sure. Ami and Tails had developed tracking devices that would detect her and also anything that Doctor Eggman could come up. The device showed that the Yuuko that I saw was the one from our universe." Sailor Uranus then says, "Add the fact that she jumped off the roof of a ten story building and landed in an alleyway safely is also an indication."

There are quite a few sweat drops from that comment and Yolei yells out, annoyed, "You think Amara?!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Sonic is keeping a tail on her, but we need our 'core fighters' against her now!"

Raye says, "That's not a problem!"

Davis says, "We're on our way!"

Tai says, with a serious tone, "Keep an eye on her, Amara! Doctor Eggman may also be here!"

Mina asks, curiously, "Is there a possibility that they might have had a 'failing out'?"

Washu says, making her 'presence' known, "True, but she is going to need someone to help her with the whole of our Earth and universe becoming a 'black hole' for all existence."

Davis says, "And Doctor 'Eggs-for-brains' is probably the best choice for Yuuko right now."

Trista says, nodding her head, "Agreed."

Suguha shouts out, "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Hold it, Sugu! You aren't going!"

Suguha asks, surprised, "What?!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "You heard me, Sugu. You can't go." Kazuto tells Suguha, sternly, "Right now, your powers are unstable and you can't transform. In fact, if you attempt to transform, you could hurt yourself or worse."

Suguha says, with a shrug, "So? I just won't transform."

Serena tells Suguha, "Suguha, you are very deeply connected to your powers. More so than any of us, Sailor Scouts. You tend to transform unconsciously due to your emotional state at times in which you do even now. You could unconsciously tap into your powers and this time, you could get more than a 'shock'."

Kazuto says, "Serena is right, Sugu. For now, you need to stay on the sidelines."

Suguha yells out, strongly, "What? You expect me to stay on the sidelines?! After all that we have gone through?! No freaking way! So, what if I'm powerless until my powers become stable again?! I still have some of my abilities like my abilities to use the Force and chakra for example! I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing while you guys go into harm's way! I didn't do it for SAO and I'm not going to do it now!" Suguha says, turning around, "I'll go get some gear to help out in this situation and we'll meet up on the Enterprise-A."

Serena says, with a solemn tone, "Sorry." Suguha then yelps as Serena strikes a pressure point on Suguha's neck causing her to collapse to unconsciousness.

The others are surprised and Lita yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Raye asks Serena, "What's the big deal Meatball Head?"

Serena tells Raye, "We can argue about this later, Pyro." Serena asks Kazuto, "Give me a hand?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kazuto and Serena put the unconscious Suguha on their shoulders and carry her off in which Kazuto says, "We'll meet you at the bay as soon as we get Sugu to bed."

Serena says, "Later." As Serena and Kazuto take off with the unconscious Suguha, plenty of the others can't help to look at each other as they realize why Serena and Kazuto are doing this in which they can't help to be concerned for many reasons.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Tokyo**_

On the streets of this Earth's Tokyo, Yuuko, disguised in her 'human form', is walking quickly down the streets while Sonic, sticking to the rooftops, is following her.

Sonic thinks in her mind, _"She is quite quick on her feet, but not as quick as me."_ Sonic continues to follow Yuuko as she continues to move along in which Sonic doesn't notice that Yuuko is occasionally glancing in his direction as she is quickly moving. Yuuko then goes into an alleyway at one point and nearly ONE SECOND later, when Sonic zips over to a place overlooking the alleyway, Sonic gasps to find that she is gone. Sonic says, surprised, "No way!" Sonic then zips down into the alleyway and he looks around for any sign of Yuuko, but he finds nothing. Sonic says, nervously, "Uh oh. That's not good." Sonic says, "Oh, boy. It looks like she has some tricks up her sleeve. Better get back to the others and tell them what happened." Sonic then zips up to the tops of the buildings and heads off to find the others to tell them what happened.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Washu's Space Station**_

Returning to the space station, Kazuto and Serena are talking with Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami.

Kazuto tells Tenchi, "Thank you for keeping a close eye on her."

Tenchi says, "No problem, but while I know that you are concerned for her, it might have been much to knock her out like that."

Kazuto says, "Maybe, but Suguha tends to be very stubborn about things. And when she has made her choice, she doesn't tend to back down from it. Right now, her powers are in an unstable state and if she tries to access them, unconsciously, she could destroy herself. She is really willing to that risk since she, unconsciously, doesn't have any fear of death since she already died."

Ayeka asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ryoko says, "Well, that's not surprising. She already kicked the butt once, so, it wouldn't surprise me that she isn't afraid of death."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "It is similar to what happened when people have near death experiences. They can either be very afraid of death or they become more 'unrestrained'. The near-death experiences causes them in full to realize their own mortality and those that don't get 'consumed' by the fear of death, they become accepting that they are going to die one day, but they don't fall into some kind of depression. They 'embrace life' by accepting their mortality and basically, try to live life to the fullest."

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Yeah, grandpa told me about cases like that. They know that everyone, including themselves, are going to die, but they don't accept it in negative manner. In their minds, when the time comes, the time comes, but they are going to live life to the fullest until 'that day'. They don't exactly lose their fear of death, but it is completely overcome in conscious and subconscious manners."

Washu says, nodding her head, "Exactly, Tenchi. And it looks like that since Suguha went the 'whole way', her subconscious mind has completely overcome any fear of death."

Serena says, worriedly, "And that's what Kazuto and I are afraid of. Ever since she came back, she has been a bit more 'gung hoe' lately and since she has completely overcome any fear of death, she won't hesitate to take the risk of activating her powers, willing or unconsciously."

Kazuto tells Tenchi, with a sigh, "Tenchi, Serena and I will admit now. The two of us nearly fell apart when Sugu was murdered by Ragnarok." Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami give looks of surprise at this and Kazuto says, "If it wasn't for the people that we love so much, especially Asuna for me and Darien for Suguha, I…We don't know what would have happened to us. I don't think that I could go through that again."

Serena says, pleadingly, "Please help us keep Suguha safe and contained until it is safe for her to use her powers."

Serena gives a pleading expression and Tenchi says, with a sigh, "I think that you should talk with her even more."

Kazuto says, "I know, Tenchi."

Ryoko asks, curiously with a sly smirk, "Have you talked it over with Naruto's 'other girlfriends' on the ship?"

Kazuto responds, "We've talk to Naruto's Sekirei and they've agreed to help in this regard. They care about both Naruto and Suguha and don't want Naruto to go through that pain again."

Serena asks, "Will you help us?"

Tenchi says, with a sigh, "All right."

Kazuto says, "Thank you, Tenchi."

Tenchi says, "Just promise us that you will talk with her and get this sorted out."

Serena says, with a nod, "We will."

Kazuto says, "We've got to go." Kazuto asks Washu, "Keep an eye on her, Washu?"

Washu says, with a nod, "Sure, I'll try, but this is your sister, the Sailor Scout of Reality, that we are talking about here."

Serena says, "Just make sure not to let her go unless her powers are stable again, please." Washu nods her head and Serena and Kazuto take off.

When they are gone, Ayeka says, "Lady Suguha might have returned, but they have yet to even begin to heal from that time."

Ryoko tells Ayeka, annoyed, "What did you expect princess? She only came back from the dead about a month ago!"

Ayeka glares at Ryoko and Washu says, "Well, they had better be careful that fear doesn't 'destroy' them in all sorts of ways."

Sasami asks Washu, "What do you mean Washu?"

Washu says, with a smile, "A story for another time, Sasami." Sasami gives a look of confusion while Tenchi gives a look of concern at them as they left.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2, Tokyo, Odaiba District**_

Within the Odaiba District of this Earth's Tokyo, our heroes and heroines, joined by Jun and Sonic's Freedom Fighter friends, are with the shinobi members of their group, Sailor Uranus, and Sonic as they discuss about this Earth from the important to the…not-so important.

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "SMO-Two?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "That's the codename that Washu gave this universe. She called this universe by this name: 'SMO-Two' universe. Whatever that means."

Tai says, "It doesn't really matter right now."

Matt says, "The important matter is finding the piece for one thing and the other…"

Naruto says, plainly, "Yuuko."

Lita says, "Yeah. She can only be trouble."

Bunnie Rabbot tells Sonic, in her Southern US accent, "I can't believe that someone got away from you, sugah."

Sonic says, "Must be some kind of teleportation or something. There was no way that she can outrun yours truly."

Sailor Uranus says, "I have to agree with Sonic. And most likely it is, Yuuko had used Suguha's powers before, so, it is possible that she has teleportation powers."

Mina asks, confused, "But didn't Serena and Suguha bust the Dark Broach wide open when Suguha regained her powers?"

Serena says, with a nod, "We did. We drove our swords right into the Dark Broach itself and Suguha reabsorbed her energies that Yuuko stole from her."

Cody says, with a plain tone, "And yet, she still looks like that she retained her 'cyborg Sailor Celestial form'."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Do you have any ideas, Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "I have a few theories, but with no evidence, I won't share them since they will be completely baseless."

Raye says, "It is probably for the best, Trista. Right now, we don't need to worry on how she seems to have retained her powers. Right now, we need to focus on getting that shard from her since it is most likely why she is here."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke, Raye. She wants to try again to rewrite reality and erase us from existence for her new 'dream land'."

Naruto says, with a scoff, "She is no better than that jerk, Madara."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Expect that she doesn't want to trap us in an 'illusion world', Naruto. She wants to rewrite reality itself to match her twisted and warped 'dream'."

Naruto tells Sakura, "Yeah, you're right, Sakura. She is worse than Madara."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, this world has some kind 'Digital Middle-verse'?"

Izzy says, "Based on the information gathered by our 'advanced teams', it is a realm in-between the real world, the Digital World, and the various VR worlds that are still 'appearing'. Digimon found that way into that 'realm' and they are multiplying at incredible rates. However, there isn't just Digimon in that 'realm', but a lot of other 'creatures' with plenty of them having levels of intelligence and 'free will' as Digimon."

Ken says, "However, Digimon flourishing in this realm is a real problem since their massive numbers are causing an imbalance that creating holes not just to the real world, but into the VR worlds as well."

Matt says, "That's a problem."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Indeed. When the Digimon come to the real world via the 'Middle-verse', they cause the physical and the digital to 'meld' together in some kind of 'digitized' zone where Digimon and other 'entities' from that 'realm' can roam and 'mix' with the physical especially those that are live in our world."

Cody says, "Based on the information that the others gathered, it seems like there are group of Digidestined known as Digimon Tamers in which it is their job to capture the Digimon in the 'Middle-verse' and bring them to a special area where the Digimon can live in peace."

Davis asks, curiously, "Why do they want to do that?"

Cody says, plainly, "To reduce the numbers in the 'Middle-verse' realm and stabilize it since it seems like that 'realm' is growing, but the numbers of 'creatures' in that 'place' is growing faster than it can 'contain'. They are trying to slow down the growth of the creatures in the 'Middle-verse' especially the Digimon to stabilize it and make sure that no more of these 'incursions' happen."

Yumi says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, some of these 'Tamers' are using that world to gather an army of Digimon to do what they please and the creator of the 'Digimon Eden' where the Tamers are 'storing' the Digimon doesn't seem to be doing anything about it. There are also rumors that certain Tamers are trying to create their own 'empires' in that realm and various types of 'empires' at that."

Rika says, "Something tells me that we don't want to know."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Amara says, "And somewhere on this Earth, the fragment is there."

Izzy says, "And I may believe that I know where it is."

Everyone looks at Izzy and Tai asks Izzy, "You do?"

Izzy says, looking at Ami, "With Ami's help, I managed to find reports that the barrier between the 'Middle-verse' with the real and virtual 'worlds' has been breaking down more than usual."

Lita asks, curiously, "Wait! Are you saying that the Energist crystal shard could be doing that?"

Cody says, "It makes sense since it was used to attempt to rewrite space and time, so, it could make sense that it could be causing space and temporal disruptions."

Sora says, "That means that we need to find a way into that 'Middle-verse' before Yuuko does."

Kazuto says, "I've got a bad feeling that Yuuko may want to do more than that."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What makes you say that?" Just then there is a massive explosion in the distance nearby and our heroes and heroines yelp from that.

Yolei says, pointing in the direction where a lot of smoke and dust is coming from, "I think that's a good sign that Kazuto is right."

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "We can't be sure that's Yuuko. It could be a battle with the 'local forces'. We can't get involved unless it is Yuuko or something not of this universe."

Ami uses her computer and she says, after several seconds, "I've got a lock on Yuuko's energy signature!"

Raye asks Ami, "Are you certain that it isn't this world's Sailor Celestial?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Absolutely certain."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's good enough for me. Let's go."

Matt says, plainly, "That was quick."

Sonic says, with a grin, "You want quick? Here's quick!" Soon after, Sonic races off into the distance with Sally shaking her head.

Sailor Uranus says, "Oh no, you don't, hog!" Sailor Uranus races off after Sonic causing plenty of her friends and family to shake their heads at this.

Michelle says, with a smile, "That's Uranus-chan for you."

Rika says, with a sigh, "No joke."

Asuna says, with a nervously, "I'll say."

Davis yells out, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's catch up to them and kick Yuuko's butt right into the 'next world'." Davis says, getting out his digivice, "Ready, buddy? Let's do this!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Soon after, the rest of our group races off into the distance and preparing to join the fight that it seems like Yuuko has started for some reason through our heroes and heroines have a good idea why Yuuko is attacking.

_**Early June 2026, Alternate Universe 2 AKA SMO-2 Universe, Washu's Space Station**_

Returning back to Washu's Space Station, Suguha is groaning as she slowly wakes up and as she regains consciousness, she finds that she is in a large and luxurious bedroom like those found in the best five-star hotels.

Suguha gets into a sitting position and she asks, groggily, "What hit me?" Suguha then remembers what happened and she says, seriously, "Now, I remember! I can't believe that she did that to me! I'm going to have a stern talk with sis…!"

Just then Midori's voice calls out, "Suguha?" Suguha looks to the source of her mother's voice to see her Earth mother, Midori Kirigaya, with Matsu, Tsukiumi, and Akitsu walking up to her in which Suguha finds herself sitting in a huge queen-sized bed.

Suguha says, "Hey, mom."

Tsukiumi says, "Thou has finally awakened. It took thy long enough."

Suguha says, sarcastically, "And a good morning to you, too, Tsukiumi."

Suguha leaps out of the bed and Akitsu asks, "Where are you going?"

Suguha responds, "Where do you think Akitsu? I'm going down to the planet and give my brother and sister a good talking to."

Akitsu then says, "No."

Suguha asks Akitsu, "No?"

Matsu says, a bit nervously, "Your brother and sister asked us to keep you on this station no matter what."

Suguha yells out, surprised, "What?!"

Matsu says, "We contacted Naruto and he agreed to this."

Suguha shouts out, surprised, "He did what?!"

Matsu says, with a nervous smile, "We're just doing this for Naruto-kun and your siblings, Suguha-chan. Let's not cause any trouble…"

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "There won't be any trouble since I'm getting out of here." Suguha leaps off the bed, but Akitsu uses her powers to create a 'line of ice' in front of Suguha causing her to stumble back in which she says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Akitsu says, "Naruto-kun and your siblings say that you stay here and you will stay here."

Midori says, concerned, "Akitsu-san!"

Matsu tells Akitsu, a bit nervously, "You really don't have to do that."

Tsukiumi says, "I doth say that Akitsu has the right idea. Suguha is too stubborn for one's own good."

Matsu tells Suguha, "Suguha, your siblings and Naruto-kun have valid concerns. Your powers are unstable and if you try to transform, you could rip yourself apart!"

Suguha says, seriously, "I won't transform them! I still have my Force and chakra abilities!"

Matsu tells Suguha, "Suguha, you still tend to unconsciously transform into your Sailor Scout due to your deep connection with your powers. You tend to do it even during these days! With your Sailor Scout powers in their unstable state, one unconscious transformation and who knows what could happen?"

Suguha says, "I just got shocked."

Matsu responds, "You could have been just lucky, Suguha!"

Akitsu says, plainly, "Tsukiumi is right. Suguha is stubborn."

Tsukiumi says, with a nod, "Indeed." Suguha gives an annoyed look at Akitsu and Tsukiumi.

Akitsu then gives a bow and she says, "I'm sorry." Akitsu then uses her powers to freeze Suguha's feet to the floor.

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Hey!"

Midori asks, flabbergasted, "Akitsu-san, what are you doing to my daughter?"

Akitsu tells Midori, "I'm sorry, Midori-san. We've been told to stop her for her own good." Akitsu tells Matsu, "Sleeping pill."

Matsu says, with a smile, "Good idea!" Matsu then reaches in-between her *ahem* cleavage and takes out a bottle in which she says, taking out a pill, "One of these babies and you are out like a light for hours! Plus, they are made with natural stuff with no chances of forming drug-like addiction to it and doesn't hurt your body in the least!"

Suguha says, shaking her head, "No way! You aren't putting that in me!"

Akitsu says, plainly, "Sorry." Akitsu then goes over to Suguha and she starts to tickle her causing Suguha to laugh uncontrollably.

Suguha yells out, "Stop…Ha…Ha…Stop that…Ha…right now…Akitsu…!"

Matsu says, nervously, "Sorry!" Matsu then runs over and, as gently as possible, forces the sleeping pill down Suguha's throat in which Akitsu stops tickling her. The sleeping pill starts to work immediately and Suguha starts to feel dozy.

Suguha says, woozily, "You can't…" Suguha then collapses into a deep sleep with Akitsu catching her in her arms before she can collapses to the floor in which Akitsu releases Suguha's legs from the ice before she and Matsu gently put back onto the bed.

Midori says, worriedly, "Suguha…"

Matsu says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, she will be just fine."

Tsukiumi says, "I doth say that she is a stubborn person and I think that she wouldn't have listen to reason." Midori looks at her daughter, solemnly, and mentally, she can't help to agree about that as well as worry about her daughter and her future.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Tokyo, Odaiba District**_

Back on this Earth, we are back in this Earth's version of Tokyo, namely the Odaiba District, none other than Yuuko, in her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial form', is fighting against **Valkyrie** **Sailor Celestial** and the **Sailor Scouts** of this world's/Tokyo's Juuban, along with **Valkyrie Sailor Nebula**, as well as **Tuxedo Mask**, the **Digidestined**, including **Valkyrie Sailor Sun**, and the **Digidestined's Digimon partners**.

**Sailor Celestial** asks, with a glare, "Who are you? Why did you look like me?"

Yuuko responds, "It won't matter to a dead woman."

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a sneer, "We'll see!"

Yuuko replies, plainly, "Yes, we will."

But then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Not you, Yuuko!" Yuuko turns the source of the voice only to get kick into the side of a building by none other than Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon which has this world's version of our heroes and heroines surprised.

**Valkyrie Sailor Venus** asks, confused, "What the?!" She looks back between Sailor Moon and **Sailor Moon** in which this Earth's version of our Moon Princess gives a confused look even more so as the rest of the Sailor Scout and Digidestined members of our heroes and heroines with the Digimon partners in their highest forms possible arrive on the scene.

Yuuko, completely unharmed by Sailor Moon's attack on her, leaps back and she says, "I knew that you were here. That hedgehog was following me. He's good, but nothing at the level of a shinobi. And most likely, you have them hiding around and waiting to sneak attack me." Hiding in the shadows, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are with said Elemental Country shinobi with the other shinobi of our group all around in the area, hiding the shadows.

Sailor Moon says, "That's for us to know and you to find out, Yuuko."

Yuuko says, "It doesn't matter you won't stop me."

Sailor Moon says, "You won't get away with this. You are going to get that crystal shard over my dead body."

Sailor Mars says, smacking her face, "Seriously, Meatball Head? You know what happens when you say that!"

Yuuko says, with an evil smile, "With pleasure, Sailor Moon." Yuuko turns her right arm into a blaster and fires at Sailor Moon in which Sailor Moon whips out her swords and easily deflects the attack, but Yuuko zips in at incredible speed and strikes Sailor Moon with a punch to her face, sending her rocketing through the top floors of several buildings at one in which massive damage is caused by her impacting form!

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, shocked, "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask then slams his palm into the ground and creates a mess of thorny vines that entrap Yuuko.

Yuuko says, plainly, "Your tricks won't help you, Tuxedo Mask." Yuuko easily breaks the thorny vines, but Tuxedo Mask doesn't show anything on his face, he has a mental smirk. Sailor Moon then teleports in and attacks with a sword swipe that Yuuko easily dodges. Yuuko tells Sailor Moon, "You are going to need to do better than that, your majesty." Yuuko then ruthlessly attacks Sailor Moon in which she blocks Yuuko's attacks, but then gasps as Yuuko gets one of her hands around Sailor Moon's throat.

The others gasp in shock and Sailor Saturn says, "Sailor Moon!"

As Tuxedo Mask and others prepare to attack, Yuuko turns Sailor Moon towards them, using her as a shield, and Yuuko says, plainly, "Just try it."

The others snarl at Yuuko and Sailor Moon winches out, "You are a coward…"

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "And you are weak. Remember Ragnarok? All you could do was lie down, unconscious, while your Sailor Celestial was ruthlessly murdered by that creature. In the end, for all of your 'heroics', she ended up a corpse and that's what all of your family will end up when I'm done with them." While Sailor Moon doesn't show any change in emotion, there is a spark of fury in her eyes…a fury that's completely unlike her even AFTER SAO.

Sailor Moon croaks out, "At least, I love…and cared for my family…even after your brother came back…you still went on with your madness. Why don't you stop justifying your revenge and just admit it? You don't care about them! You don't love them! You only love yourself! And you will remain alone for all eternity!"

Yuuko's normally stoic façade vanishes and a look of pure unearthly fury forms on her face in which she screams out, completely enraged, "BE SILENT!" Yuuko then starts to violently bash Sailor Moon's head into the ground before she stops as she starts to violently spasm causing her to gasp out, "W-What? What's…happening….?" Just then Yuuko yells out in pain as roses start to burst out of her form and she says, looking at Tuxedo Mask, "You!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, with a smirk, "You shouldn't take things at face value, Yuuko."

**Sailor Celestial** thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Yuuko?"_ Just then Yuuko gasps as she is impaled in the chest by Sailor Moon's sword and forced to look Sailor Moon in the eyes in which Yuuko can see the look of fury in her normally gentle blue eyes.

Sailor Moon tells Yuuko, "Normally, I'm a nice girl…but I've been through a lot of crap for the past several years and right now, I'm not that same 'nice Sailor Moon' anymore!" Sailor Moon then grab Yuuko's cybernetic arm and rips off her form causing Yuuko to yelp in pain as well as surprising the others.

Davis says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Mimi says, nervously, "Yipe!" Yuuko snarls at Sailor Moon and she takes a punch at her, but Sailor Moon dodges Yuuko's punch and cuts off her cybernetic leg causing Yuuko to yelp as she falls to the ground.

Sailor Moon says, looming over Yuuko, "It's over, Yuuko."

Yuuko says, with a sneer, "Not even close. Have you forgotten? I am pure energy now. This body is just a vessel for me. Destroy it and I will create another."

Sailor Moon says, "Not if we extract you from that body and trap you in a place where you can never return. Let's just say that we have a few artifact that can contain someone or something like you, Yuuko."

Yuuko gives a flinch and she then asks, with an evil smile, "Maybe, but you can't do that if you are dead. Since I am most cybernetic, you didn't think that I wouldn't have a way to…self-destruct?" Just Yuuko's form starts to violent 'spasm' as her body starts to glow and crack greatly.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Oh, shit!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Everyone, get down!" Sailor Moon then uses her Force powers to throw Yuuko high into the air and Sailor Moon then Force Pushes Yuuko so hard that she reaches escape velocity, but even then, when she 'denotates', the explosion is so massive that the whole of Tokyo shakes from the explosion with all of the windows in the buildings for a 100 MILE RADIUS are shattered into pieces!

Lillymon asks Mimi, "Are you okay?"

Mimi says, nervously, "I think so."

Sailor Star says, shocked, "My words! If she exploded where we were…"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "She would have killed all of us and destroyed much of the city…if not the whole city."

Tuxedo Mask says, "And maybe more."

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode asks, "Do you think that she is gone?"

Omnimon says, "I don't think so. Remember, she is pure energy now. She just lost her body and most likely, she have a new one ready in no time."

Yolei says, annoyed, "What we don't need right now."

Just then Naruto's voice booms out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Naruto and the other shinobi of our heroes' and heroines' group walk up and point in another direction with the rest of them looking to find the **Sailor Scouts** and **Digidestined** looking at them.

**Sailor Uranus** asks, "Mind telling us who you are and what you are doing here?"

Sailor Uranus responds, plainly, "It is pretty obvious. If you aren't sure, I think that your Mercury has already figured it out.

**Sailor Mercury** says, her visor active with her hands on her mini-computer, "They are us. Their DNA and all matches ours, but they aren't clones. They seem to be alternate versions of us."

**Sailor Orion** asks, "Alternate versions of us?"

**Sailor Pluto** says, with a nod, "Yes. There is more to existence than just our universes. There is a vast multiverse…more like OMNI-verse out there, Sailor Orion. You should remember the theory about alternate or quantum universes in which there are alternate versions of oneself where the timeline can be slightly or radically different based on very many different factors. These versions of us are most likely from one of those realities. I knew that I had detected a 'fluctuation' which was most likely a space-time gateway." **Sailor Pluto** says, looking at her counterpart, "However, there are reasons that alternate versions of one self's aren't allowed to travel to said 'alternate timelines' for many a reason unless there is a 'great emergency' which I fear that there is."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "And there is a grave one in fact. All of existence is in danger and we need to hurry."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Maybe we should take this discussion somewhere else since I don't think that we can easily explain why there are two versions of all of us around."

**Sailor Venus** says, nervously, "I have to agree with my counterpart. We are going to need to find out what's going on." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines go with the counterparts of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined of this world head off to talk privately with Sonic and his friends along with the SAO survivors of the group, namely, Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Hiyori, and otherwise, coming out of the shadows to follow along to where they can discuss things privately.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Washu's Space Station**_

Returning to Washu's Space Station, we find ourselves within a massive high-tech lab where we find Alita working on something as Stella comes up to them.

Stella asks, "What are you doing?"

Alita responds, "Finding a way for you and me to return to the fight."

Stella asks, curiously, "Really?" Just then loud alarms start to ring and Stella shouts out, "What the heck?!"

Washu comes over and she says, turning off the alarm, "It looks like the sensors picked up something." Washu then creates a holographic screen and keyboard in which she starts to type on the keyboard causing her eyes to widen when she sees what's on the holographic screen causing her to say, "Uh oh."

Alita asks, curiously, "Uh oh?"

Stella says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Washu says, "I don't think that you should."

Hilda's voice booms out, "What's with all the noise?" Soon enough, Stella, Alita, and Washu look to see Hilda and Ange walking over towards them.

Washu says, "All that noise is my sensors detecting an unauthorized dimension gateway opening from our home universe."

Ange asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Alita says, "It means that someone from our home universe, most likely from our Earth, has opened a gateway to this universe."

Hilda asks, "Hold on! I thought that we were the only ones with the 'universe hopping' tech, right?"

Washu says, "What you call 'universe hopping' tech may be rare, but it doesn't mean that we are the only ones that have it. And technology isn't the only way to cross between realms."

Stella asks, "Do you think that it is someone with the ability to create space-time gateways?"

Washu says, "Not sure, but all that I do know is that this portal came from our universe."

Ange says, narrowing her eyes, "Something tells me that whoever created and came from that gateway aren't friendly."

Stella asks, curiously, "How can you be so sure, Ange?"

Washu says, "Something tells me that we shouldn't go against that feeling." Washu says, typing on the keyboard, "I'm going to contact the Enterprise and get the others this message."

Ange says, "Yeah, you better."

Hilda asks, annoyed, "Can't we get down there?"

Washu says, "Like I said: In order to protect this place, I made sure that teleportation of any kind in or out of this place is practically impossible."

Ange says, annoyed, "Just great."

Alita says, "We can only hope that they will be okay."

Stella says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend."

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Tokyo, Odaiba District**_

Within the Odaiba District of the Tokyo of what is currently being called the Earth of the SMO-2 universe, our heroes and heroines are in meeting with the counterparts of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined members that belong to this universe.

**Sailor Pluto **says, with a plain tone, "I thought that I sensed a massive 'disruption' in space and time."

**Sailor Uranus** says, with a plain tone, "And if we don't stop what's happening in your universe, all universes, including ours, are gone."

Sailor Jupiter says, "That's the story."

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a groan, "Oh, geez."

Sailor Venus says, "Hey, girl. Our Sailor Celestial knows how you feel."

**Sailor Venus** asks, curiously, "By the way, where is your Sailor Celestial?"

**Sailor Orion** says, "Knowing our Sailor Celestial, I doubt that she would be on the sidelines."

Our heroes and heroines get a bit nervous for different reasons and Sailor Moon says, "Our Suguha is temporary…powerless."

**Sailor Celestial** asks, surprised, "Powerless?" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines explain about what happened on the Death Egg.

When they are done, **Sailor Pluto** says, with a nod, "I see. The reality disputing nature of what was done and her weakened state as she attempted to reverse the damage would explain why her powers are in an 'unstable state'."

**Sailor Moon** asks, concerned, "Is your Sailor Celestial all right?"

Sailor Star says, a bit nervously, "Just fine. Just a bit 'weakened' and frustrated at being unable to stop this." **Sailor Star** nods her head, but noticed the nervousness in her counterpart's voice.

**Sailor Celestial** then asks, "But why does your Yuuko look like…me?"

Our heroes and heroines become more nervous to this and Sakura says, nervously, "Well…" Soon after, our heroes and heroines then explain the history of Yuuko and their Sailor Scout of Reality.

When they are done, **Yolei **says, nervously, "Wow. That's…quite dark."

**Sailor Celestial** says, plainly, "Not like my history with my Yuuko is any better."

**Sailor Mercury** asks, "So, your Yuuko is now a being of pure energy and she had something called the 'Dark Broach'?"

**Sailor Pluto **says, "The Dark Broach isn't a 'simple thing', Mercury. It is a dangerous and powerful object that allows someone to harness the powers of all Sailor Scouts even the power of the Sailor Scout of Reality isn't 'out of reach' with someone with the Dark Broach through thankfully, Etherion is WAY too powerful for even the Dark Broach to harness. However, while Sailor Celestial's powers and Etherion are 'connected', they are still two separate powers."

**Sailor Orion** asks, "But why did your Yuuko take the form of a cybernetic enhanced Sailor Celestial?"

Our heroes and heroines, especially Sailor Moon and Kazuto, become really nervous at this and **Sailor Uranus** says, "Right now, it doesn't matter. We have a situation here. Our world is in danger…No, ALL WORLDS are in danger and we need to stop it." **Sailor Uranus** asks, "Could it be that this 'Energist shard' is the reason that the barriers between the 'Middle-verse' with the Digital, virtual, and physical worlds are breaking down?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "I really think so. I thought that I got a 'sense' of my power and now, I know why."

Sailor Moon asks, "Can you lead us into this 'Middle-verse' to get the shard?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "No big. Actually, I've got a way to bring more people than myself into the 'Middle-verse' lately."

**Sailor Moon** asks, confused, "Really?"

The other **Sailor Scouts** and **Digidestined **also give confused looks and **Sailor Sun** asks, "Why did you…?"

**Sailor Sun** then realizes something and **Sailor Celestial** says, getting out her digivice, "You, all, know why."

**Sailor Star** tells **Sailor Celestial**, "Celestial-chan…" **Sailor Celestial** just shakes her head and takes out her digivice.

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Agumon! Lunamon! I need you out of the digivice in order to open a gate!"

**Lunamon**, from inside of the digivice, responds, "Okay, Suguha!"

**Sailor Celestial **says, "Agumon! Lunamon! Release!" She pushes a button on her digivice and her two Digimon partners come out of her digivice in which **Sailor Celestial **closes her eyes with her sigil and broach glow in which her digivice glows causing a bright glow to appear in front of everyone with the 'bright glow' transforming into a gateway.

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Sora says, with a nod, "That's one way of saying it."

**Sailor Moon **tells **Sailor Celestial**, "I didn't expect you to be so helpful."

**Sailor Celestial** responds, "Don't get any ideas, sis. I just know that this is way over myself and I'm going to need help to take care of it. If the barriers in the 'Middle-verse' break down even more, the Digital, virtual, and 'real' worlds are going to keep 'crossing' and chaos is going to ensure like what's happening in their world now."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Wow. She is really determined to do things herself."

**Sailor Jupiter** tells her counterpart, "You have no idea."

Rika asks Kazuto, with a sly smirk, "Remind you of someone?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Cut it out, Liz."

Davis says, "All right! Let's move out!"

**Davis** says, with a grin, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Great! Now, we have two of them!"

**Yolei **says, with a nod, "No joke, girlfriend." Yolei and her counterpart look at each other, smirk, and soon enough, all our heroes and heroines head out through the portal until all of them are through in which the portal closes behind them.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere in the Tokyo of this universe, we are on the rooftops of the buildings where several figures are seen.

One of them says, "Don't see much different from the Tokyo of our freaking world."

Another one of the figure says, "This world is similar to our world, Suigetsu."

The third figure says, with a nod, "Indeed."

The first figure retorts, "Didn't you say that Earth WASN'T our freaking world until some months ago?"

The second figure says, plainly, "That's because that your memories were overwritten when our original world and our new home world were merged into one world."

The first figure says, "Whatever, Sasuke. It doesn't matter to me." When we get a good look at these figure, we find that they are Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Jugo.

Jugo asks Sasuke, "Are you sure about this Sasuke?"

Sasuke says, plainly, "I am."

Suigetsu asks Sasuke, "Why didn't you take part in that Fourth Great Shinobi War that Orochimaru started?"

Sasuke responds, with a plain tone, "Worthless."

Suigetsu asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sasuke says, "Orochimaru's war meant nothing to me and I saw no benefit going in there even for my own gains."

Jugo asks, "So, why now?"

Suigetsu says, with a smirk, "You want to create your own Eden, huh?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "I do not accept the world that the Dobe and all of his family and friends have made. I will make a world of my own and it won't be a fantasy world that Obito and Madara wanted to create. Suck insanity and stupidity. Dreams don't last forever…only reality does."

Suigetsu says, with a grin, "And reality is based on one's point of view and can be changed." Sasuke doesn't reply as he takes out what looks like a Mother Box from the DC universe in his right hand.

**End Chapter 5**

There we go, everyone! It looks like not only Yuuko and our heroes and heroines are looking for the Energist shards and Chaos Emerald, but Sasuke and his two team members are in it too. However, as you know, they haven't been seen since the end of **World's Song**. Why haven't they done anything since then?! Well, as you may expect, you are going to find out as this story arc goes on, folks! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Reality of the Cyber Maze

Our heroes and heroines have now arrived in their first 'alternate timeline' and it is quite a doozy! How different is this timeline from their own? What will they learn about this timeline? Well, you are going to have to wait and see and trust me, there are plenty of surprises. Now, before I start, I must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 6: Reality of the Cyber Maze**

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within the SMO-2 universe, we find Doctor Eggman working on something as Yuuko, in her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial form', walks into the room.

Yuuko asks, "Progress?"

Doctor Eggman says, with a plain tone, "Who do you think that you are talking to? Yes, there is progress."

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "Good. I'll be getting a piece of the crystal soon enough."

Doctor Eggman says, "We aren't going to just need the crystals shards."

Yuuko says, "You said that since the Chaos Emeralds were exposed to her energies that they would be easy to find."

Doctor Eggman responds, "I didn't say that they would be 'easy', per say. What I meant is that we would be able to tell that it is the emeralds since they will be giving off similar energy signatures."

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "As you say, Eggman-dono." Doctor Eggman gives a glare at Yuuko, knowing that she is calling him 'Eggman-dono' to taunt him, but he doesn't take the bait.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Unknown realm**_

Somewhere on this universe's Earth, we find our heroes and heroines with the **Sailor Scouts** and **Digidestined**, humans and Digimon partners, of this universe are looking at a vast area that looks like a futuristic version of Tokyo that's abandoned with a good portion filled with trees, shrubs, and whatnot.

Davis says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Is this…?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "Welcome to the Middle-verse."

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Sora says, with a nod of her head, "I'll say."

Biyomon says, nodding her head in agreement, "It is."

**Davis **says, "Don't be fooled. This is just like the American Wild West."

**Tai** says, nodding his head in agreement, "No joke, Davis."

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "It is incredible."

Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, do you have a lock on the fragment?"

Sailor Mercury activates her visor and computer and she says, "One moment." Sailor Mercury then starts to scan the realm using her visor and computer in which she is silent for about a minute.

When the minute has passed, Sailor Moon asks, "How is it, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury replies, "It's here. Thanks to the program developed by Izzy, Washu, and I, the fragment is in this realm."

Sonic says, "Cool."

Tails asks, "Do you have an idea where the fragment can be?"

Sailor Mercury replies, with a sigh, "No, Tails. Because of the space-time distortion that it causes, I can't get an exact location."

Sonic says, pointing to Sailor Uranus and SMO-2 universe counterpart, "Maybe these two and I should speed along and search. These two aren't near my speed, but they can keep up pretty good."

Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, "Oh, it is on, hedgehog."

**Sailor Uranus** says, with a nod, "You got that right, sister."

Both versions of Sailor Neptune say in unison, with a kind yet dangerous tone in her voice, "Uranus-chan…" Both versions of Sailor Uranus give nervous yelps and Sailor Saturn looks at her counterpart with **Sailor Saturn** sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

**Sailor Mercury** says, "Maybe Tails-san, your Izzy and mine, and the two of us should combine our computer power."

Tails says, with a nod, "That might help."

Izzy says, nodding his head in agreement, "Good idea." **Izzy** nods his head in agreement in which the Digidestined of Knowledge of this universe along with his counterpart, Tails, and both versions of Sailor Mercury combines the processing power of the computers that they had to get a better idea of the position of the Energist fragment.

After several minutes, Sakura asks them, "How does it look?"

Izzy replies, "We are getting a better idea, but it isn't easy. This world seems to be effected by the fragment."

**Izzy** says, "And it is already an 'unstable place' already. This fragment is causing the 'barriers' to warp even more."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "That's not good. If they warp too much, they could break and all four 'realms', the digital, virtual, physical, and this place could 'blend' together."

Kazuto says, plainly, "That's not a good thing."

**Sailor Mars** says, plainly, "No kidding."

Sailor Venus asks **Sailor Celestial**, curiously, "So, how did you get into this line of business?"** Sailor Celestial** glares at Sailor Venus and she says, nervously, "Just asking."

**Sailor Uranus** says, plainly, "You must have researched the history of our world, so, you know how our Sailor Celestial got into 'this business'."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "I know, but I was trying to 'break the ice'…"

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Venus, with a nervous smile, "Maybe that's not a good idea."

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "I'm not your Suguha, Kazuto. And you aren't my big brother."

Rika says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Izzy then says, "We've got something."

**Mimi** asks, curiously, "You do?"

**Sailor Mercury** says, with a nod, "Yes. We are going to display it." Just then a 3-D holographic map of the area is shown in which two marks are shown.

Sailor Mercury says, pointing to one spot, "This is where we are."

Tails says, pointing to the other spot on the holographic map, "And that's the area where the fragment should be. That's where we are detecting the energy and temporal signature of the Energist fragment."

Sonic says, excitedly, "All right, I'm there!"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Hold it, speedy! This place is more unforgiving than what you have been used to in your world!"

Sonic asks, with his classic sly confident tone, "Oh, how do you figure that?!"

**Sailor Venus** says, "You are a famous video game character in our world, too, Sonic-san."

**Davis **says, with a nod, "No joke! And trust me, I've played plenty of Sonic the Hedgehog games and trust me, this place is at another level."

Sally Acorn says, with a sigh, "Don't try it. You are just going to encourage him."

Sonic says, excitedly, "Yeah, I love a good challenge!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, we could fly over there…"

**Sailor Celestial** says, interrupting Sailor Uranus, "Don't think about it. Take a look up there." Everyone looks up in the sky and they see a massive storm that also looks like kaleidoscope with **Sailor Celestial** says, explaining, "The whole of the skies is the border between this place and Digital World, various virtual worlds, and the 'physical world'. You get stuck in that storm and you will be ripped apart in which your digitized particles will be spread all over these worlds."

Plenty of the others flinch from that and Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Yolei says, nervously, "Brutal!"

Sailor Sun says, "No joke, Yolei."

**Yolei** says, "No kidding."

**Matt** says, "So, it is best that you follow our direction and stay close."

Mimi asks, curiously, "You can come here?"

**Mimi** says, with a smile, "Yep. Since we are Digidestined, we are allowed here."

**Davis **says, plainly, "But not as tourists. We have a job to do."

**Tai** says, nodding his head, "No joke, Davis. The fate of many 'worlds' are at stake."

**Sailor Celestial** says, displaying a hand-held device around her armored left wrist, "Got that right. I need the information downloaded into this."

**Izzy** says, "You got it."

Yolei asks, curiously, "What is that?"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, "A 'leftover' of my 'death game'." This got the attention of plenty of our heroes and heroines and **Sailor Celestial** says, looking at the device as it projects the holographic map, "Okay, I got it. Follow me, everyone."

Sonic says, annoyed, "Sounds like a boring 'slow fest' to me."

**Sailor Celestial** gives a really annoyed look and Sally says, hitting Sonic on his head, "Cut it out, Sonic! She knows this place and we don't!"

Sonic says, giving a bored look, "Whatever. You know that slow isn't the way that I go, Sally." Sally shakes her head at Sonic's usual attitude and antics as everyone in the massive group takes off to head for the location in this 'Middle-verse' where the Energist crystal fragment is located.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location in the SMO-2 universe, we find ourselves at an unknown location where a group of figures are assembled together. The location is very dark, and we can only see the outlines revealed that they are under hooded cloaks.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Just like you foresaw."

Another one of the cloaked figures says, in a male voice, "Of course."

The first cloaked figure to speak says, "Leave to nutjobs like them to threat the multiverse's complete and utter destruction."

The second cloaked figure says, "Yuuko, this one, is no longer human and she doesn't care who gets as well as she doesn't care if her actions are hypocritical to even her own beliefs."

The first cloaked figure says, "She is rotten ass villain. What do you expect? But I have to admit that this version of Yuuko Kamishimo is a real piece of work."

The second cloaked figure says, "They should have taken care of her once and for all the instant that she showed herself to be a threat to all people."

The first cloaked figure says, "You know the history between her and Suguha Kirigaya and it seems to be the same story all over the multiverse."

The second cloaked figure says, "Indeed. She really knows how to pick them."

The first cloaked figure says, "She may be 'harder' than your typical version of Meatball Head and her brother, but she can be as open-hearted as both of them."

The second cloaked figure responds, with a nod, "You got that right. Why do you think that she is close friends with that poor little guy, Shinichi Nagata? She must have a thing for 'hard luck cases'."

The first cloaked figure says, "It shows that she and Meatball Head are quite alike."

A third cloaked figure asks, "So, what's the plan?"

The second cloaked figure responds, "The plan remains the same." The group of figures nod their heads in which all of them teleport away leaving no evidence that they were at all.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Within the area known as the 'Digital Middle-verse', which looks like a futuristic area that's abandoned and filled with various creatures, not just Digimon, but creatures that look similar to 'monsters' found in all sorts of games including 'flying eyeballs', 'mini-dragons', 'slimes', and otherwise in which we find a familiar 'blue blur' zipping by them or using the familiar Homing Attack or Spin Dash Attack to defeat them causing them to dispel into data pixels.

Sonic briefly stops, looks behind him to see Sailor Uranus and her SMO-2 counterpart flying through the air, and Sonic shouts out, in his typical manner, "Hey, slowpokes, move it!"

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "You only got ahead since we got delayed by those goofball Tankmon!"

**Sailor Uranus** yells out, annoyed and nodding her head in agreement, "No joke! They managed to get lucky and forced us to slow down!"

Sonic responds, with a sly smirk, "Slowpokes make excuses while go-getters just go! Later!" Sonic prepares to zip off in his typical manner only for him to yelp as he trips and falls to the ground on his waist where we see his legs bound by something that looks like very long shoelaces causing both versions of Sailor Uranus to get confused until they yelp as they are trapped in a cage that seemly appears out of nowhere.

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, sternly, "Now, do I have your attention?!" Both versions of the Sailor Scout of Wind look over to see **Sailor Celestial**, with a cross look on her face, as she goes over to them causing them to say, in a stern tone, "What did I freaking say to you when we came here?! And you take off like that!" **Sailor Celestial** snaps her fingers, releasing both version of Sailor Uranus from the cage, and Sonic's legs are unbound as the others arrive on the scene.

Sally tells **Sailor Celestial**, with a sigh, "Don't even try, Miss Celestial. It is like trying to stop the sun from shining."

**Sailor Celestial** asks, nervously, "Could you not call me 'miss', please, Sally-san?"

Sailor Venus says, "Man, girl! You are high-strung!"

**Sailor Venus** retorts, with a nod, "No joke, sister!"

**Sailor Moon** says, "Well, she has her reasons."

Tai says, "This place is so different from the Digital World that we know."

**Cody** says, "That's because that this area is an unexplored region of the Digital World and it seems to be closer to the 'cyber-space', the internet or world-wide, where all of the computers and electronic devices of our world are interconnected especially MMO worlds including VRMMO worlds."

Izzy asks, "So, that's why there are more than Digimon here?"

**Izzy** responds, "That's right. But their intelligence varies from what you see 'basic game monsters' do to something equal to intelligent Digimon."

**Matt** says, "That means that this place is very dangerous especially with the environment around here."

Matt says, with a nod of his head, "I'll bet."

Sonic says, with a scoff, "What's life without a bit of danger? And these 'monsters' look slow as molasses."

**Sailor Celestial** retorts, "Says the hedgehog that's about to get a life lesson."

Sonic gives a confused look and Tails shouts out, concerned, "Sonic, watch out!" Sonic turns around only to yelp as he gets hit by blue slime by what looks like a cartoon/game wraith that gives comedic giggle before 'vanishing'. Sonic blinks for a few seconds before our hedgehog hero then shake the slime off. Tails asks Sonic, "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic responds, "I'm…!" Just then Sonic hugs himself and he asks, shivering a lot, "Whoa! W-Who t-turned off the heat?"

**Sailor Celestial** replies, with a sly smirk, "That would be, in game terminology, a 'chill de-buff'."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "You can get de-buffs in this world?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "Ranging from the annoying to the 'VERY NASTY' if you catch my drift."

Rika says, nodding her head, "Oh, we get it."

**Davis** says, "Yeah, but it isn't the worst of it."

Yolei asks, "Not the worst of it? What could be worse?" Just then there is a monstrous roar and everyone looks towards the source to find what looks like an armored version of The Gleam Eyes, with dark silver armor helmet on his head and dark silver armor around his arms, backhands, lower waist, kneecaps, and feet, coming from seemly nowhere above crashing down in the ground some distance away from all of them.

Keiko shouts out, shocked, "He's huge!"

Sailor Star asks, nervously, "Is that…?"

**Sailor Star** responds, "That's right. It is an 'evolved version' of the seventh-fourth floor boss, Gleam Eyes."

**Ken** says, "Aincrad…SAO became part of this world and even through Aincrad was destroyed, plenty of SAO became part of this world. Remember, this is part of the Digital World."

Ken responds, with a nod of understanding, "You have a point there."

**Sailor Celestial** leaps forward of everyone else and she says, drawing one of her swords, "I'll take of this freak."

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Hold on!"

**Sailor Celestial** replies, "Don't worry about it. This will make a good demonstration of the power of this world."

Sailor Star asks, "The power of this world?"

Naruto asks, confused, "What's that mean?"

**Davis** says, with a sly smile, "Just watch!"

**Veemon **says, with a wide grin, "This is going to be good!"

**Sailor Celestial** shouts out, strongly, "Hey, freak eyes, why don't you take me on?!" The armored version of Gleam Eyes turns its attention to **Sailor Celestial** and with a mighty roar, it charges right for her, but **Sailor Celestial** doesn't even flinch as she closes her eyes.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Hey!"

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Hold on!"

Sailor Moon moves one of her hands to one of her swords and **Davis** asks, surprised, "Whoa, hold up! What's got your armored skirt twisted?" Just then **Sailor Celestial's** form becomes surrounded by a powerful rainbow aura and a powerful wind starts to come off her form.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

The 'wind' from **Sailor Celestial** becomes intensely powerful that plenty of the others struggle to stay standing due to the sheer force and power from said 'wind' causing Hinata to say, "Such power!"

As **Sailor Celestial's** sword starts to glow with a familiar glow, Kotone says, shocked, "Her sword!"

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "A Sword Skill?!"

Rika asks, amazed, "You can perform Sword Skills here?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"If that coloration is right, why would she use such a basic one? Her opponent is too far away and…"_ Before Kazuto could continue, 'images' of **Sailor Celestial's** ALO avatar of **Leafa** and another one that looks like **Suguha**, but dressed similar to Tifa from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, appears from **Sailor Celestial's** form causing her eyes to shoot open allowing us to see her eyes filled with power and determination causing her to roar with power as she extends her sword upwards in which the blade of the sword starts to extend outwards high into the air!

There are gasps of shock and Sakura shouts out, shocked, "No freaking way!" **Sailor Celestial**, still roaring out with power, performs **Horizontal** and the, now, really long-bladed sword comes down right on the armored version of Gleam Eyes where it hits on the UNARMORED portions of his body and cuts him in two causing the armored Gleam Eyes to roar out in pain as he explodes into hundreds of data pixels, signifying its destruction.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

Soon after the armored Gleam Eyes' destruction, **Sailor Celestial's** sword returns to normal and she puts its back in its sheath causing Kotone to say, "Incredible!"

Rika asks, trying to hide her impressment with what just happened, "What's so surprising about that?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "I guess that there are things that our Suguha haven't learned to use her powers with."

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a smirk, "Shows how much you know. I didn't use my powers."

There are looks of surprise and Rika says, shocked, "No way!"

Cody says, "The adding of SAO's data to this world might explain how you are about to use Sword Skills, but Sword Skills don't allow you to extend your sword like that."

**Ken** says, "True. I say that from experience. However, you might when you went into that 'dream world' when you fought MaloMyotismon."

Yolei responds, "Who can forget that?"

Ken asks, realizing something, "You mean that this place is like that world?"

**Cody** says, "Kind of. Remember when Gennai told you that the Digital World was similar to that world? This place emphasizes that point very well."

Davis asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

**Sailor Sun** says, with a nod, "Yeah. This new area of the Digital World emphasizes the power to make dreams come true. However, you need to 'tap' into that power via your own will. Celestial did that with her sword and the skill that she just used."

**Sailor Jupiter** says, "It isn't easy. You can't just think that you are going to make your sword super long and cut down your opponent like Celestial did."

**Sailor Celestial** says, plainly, "No duh! You have to absolutely certain that this is going to happen. I wasn't just believing that my sword would extend and my sword, with my skill, would cut through that guy…I KNEW with absolutely certainty that it would."

Kazuto asks, "So, you are saying that your will is 'overriding' the 'reality' of this place?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a plain tone, "More like you are making your own reality through your own will. Don't tell me how to explain it."

Tails says, amazed, "Wow. That's amazing!"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Anyway, we should be careful."

Sakura asks, "Why is that?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Up ahead is what we call Crystalize Maze or also known as 'Maze of the Hazy Memories'."

Naruto asks, "Maze of Hazy Memories?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I believe that's a place that we should be especially CAREFUL around."

**Sailor Celestial** responds, with a nod, "Yep." She then turns to Sonic and she shouts out, sternly, "And you are going to follow me and my instructions or I will strip you of your super-speed! Don't test me!" **Sailor Celestial** gives a death glare that makes even Sonic flinch greatly.

As **Sailor Celestial** stomps off ahead, Mimi says, nervously, "Yipe! She's scary!"

Mimi's SMO-2 counterpart responds, with a nod, "Yes, she is."

Kazuto says, "Something tells me that we shouldn't blame her."

**Sailor Moon** says, "I'm not surprised that you would understand her." She then says, with a sigh, "We have been through a nightmare, but she has been through that and more."

Hibari says, solemnly, "Oh my…"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Let's move everyone." Everyone else nods their heads in agreement and they head off after **Sailor Celestial** as they follow her into the next section of the part of the Digital Middle-verse that they are in.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Outside of Earth's orbit**_

Outside of the orbit of SMO-2 universe's Earth, we are inside of Washu's space station where we find Alita working on a triangle-shaped device with Washu looking on.

Washu says, with a nod, "Very inventive."

Alita says, "Thank you, Washu-san."

Washu says, with a grin, "I have to say that you are nowhere near my league, but you are probably the smartest human on Earth."

Alita says, nervously, "I'm not sure to take it as compliment, insult, or both, Washu-san." Alita says, with a sigh, "Sometimes I wish that I wasn't so super…MEGA smart. Genius can be such a pain sometimes."

Washu says, with a smirk, "Maybe, but don't tell me that you don't love it."

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "What's up?!" Washu and Alita look to see Stella and Adult Neptune walking over to them.

Washu responds, "Just the smartest human on our Earth showing her genius again."

Stella asks, with a smile, "So, what's our 'female Tony Stark' up to this time?"

Adult Neptune asks, "Tony Stark?"

Alita says, with a sigh and smile, "Fictional super-genius, Neptune-san."

Washu asks Stella and Adult Neptune, "So, how is our guest?"

Stella says, with a sigh, "Annoying as always."

Adult Neptune says, "That's Crostie for you. I thought that after some time that she would finally 'see the light', but I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

Alita says, "When I heard about all of the adventures, my 'mega brain' can help me see how tiny I am in the 'grand equation' of the multiverse."

Washu says, with a smile, "Yeah! Believe me, but 'infinity' and 'eternity' is far bigger than anyone else can think. Welcome to 'everything', girlfriend!"

Alita says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Stella says, with a sigh, "Well, I am bored just waiting around."

Alita says, "Don't worry, you may be getting back into action soon, especially with Suguha's family not looking so good."

Stella and Adult Neptune look at Alita and Washu asks, "So, you've noticed, huh?"

Alita says, "You don't have to be a genius to notice THAT, Washu-dono."

Stella responds, "What's up with Suguha's family?"

Alita says, "More like Suguha's brother and sister…And I'm not talking about you, Stella."

Stella asks, curiously, "You mean Serena?"

Alita responds, "You know any other Sailor Moons?"

Adult Neptune says, curiously, "They don't seem sick to me."

Alita says, "It isn't about them suffering from any 'ailments', Neptune-san. It is their mental and emotional condition."

Washu says, adding in, "The two of them have been through a rough four years so far. First, there was SAO. Next, even after they escaped SAO, they kept getting reminded about it all the time. Third…what happened with our Suguha around two months ago."

Stella says, nervously, "Oh."

Adult Neptune says, nervously, "Something tells me that this is too…mature for me, so, if you'll excuse me…"

Adult Neptune then 'zips off' into the distance and when she is gone, Alita tells Stella, "They were locked in a prison that should have been a wonderful new adventure for over two years going through horrors…well, no one has faced before. I mean, who has been through a game that has turned into a 'life or death' battle before? Plus, what's worse for Serena, it was done by someone that she treated like a second father. A person that she really loved and trusted, and she betrayed her in the worst possible way. Both of them have seen death and it has struck both of them deep in the heart. After they escaped that horror, it kept coming back to haunt them over and over again. And finally, just over two months ago, death came back into their lives in the form of that 'living killing machine' causing plenty more deaths including a person that's most precious to them."

Stella says, with a nod, "I know that, but Suguha came back."

Alita says, nodding her head in agreement, "True, but remember, it was a one-in-a-billion miracle that it worked. I looked over the numbers that they managed to gather on the process that revived Suguha and they were right. It was a one-in-a-billion shot of working and everything had to go right for Suguha's resurrection to be a success. I'm not sure and I highly doubt it would work twice. However, despite Suguha coming back, those other people that died due to Ragnarök's rampage won't and CAN NEVER come back. It is a reminder of our mortality. However, the whole experience for Serena and Kazuto, it must have reopened the 'wounds of SAO', once again, and it has only been about a month since Suguha came back. Their 'wounds' from that whole experience have yet to start to truly heal."

Washu then says, plainly, "Yeah, now that Suguha's powers are currently unstable, they are even more worried than ever for the girl. It shouldn't be surprising that it has ONLY been a month since Suguha was revived and also regained her powers. The fear of losing her is still strong in them."

Alita says, "And that's what's concerning. Remember, they just knocked out Suguha to force her to stay here."

Stella says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Alita says, "That fear losing her might consume them and we can't be sure about the 'damage' to the two of them. That's what we need to worry about."

Stella says, nervously and realizing what Alita is implying, "Oh."

Washu says, with a nod, "You got that right."

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Rejoining our heroes and heroines with the SMO-2 counterparts of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined, human and Digimon, they are hidden behind a very strange and misshaped rock formation while a number of them are looking out through large enough 'holes' in the rock formation to see out what's in front of them where they find two heavily armored ogre type monsters guarding the entrance to a massive forest maze made of seemly diamond or just as hard crystal.

Tai says, annoyed, "That's just great."

TK says, nodding his head in agreement, "No joke. They are among the hardest to fight. Typical fantasy ogres are big and powerful, and they can take damage WITHOUT armor. Give them armor and they are like the toughest tanks."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah. Doesn't matter that you are faster than them. You won't be able to put any nicks other than the exposed parts of the armor and they can usually shrug off 'nicks'."

Sakura says, "Unless you hit the weak spots."

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "I guess that it is our time to shine."

Hinata and the other ninja of the group nod their heads, but **Sailor Orion** says, "My Celestial and I can take care of it." When everyone else looks towards **Sailor Orion**, they bow in her hands is glowing and then her bow 'transforms' into anti-material sniper rifle known as PGM Hecate II.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Neptune asks, "You just used the 'power of this world', correct?"

**Sailor Orion** responds, with a nod, "Right."

**Sailor Celestial** asks, "Sinon, can you…?"

**Sailor Orion** replies, interrupting **Sailor Celestial**, "I see that you have that same habit as Asuna."

**Sailor Celestial** gives a nervous giggle and she says, "Can't blame me for that."

**Sailor Orion **says, her expression becoming serious and her tone plain, "I've got it."

**Sailor Celestial** then also gains a deadly serious expression and she says, plainly, "There is a large group of grass that I can conceal myself until the time is right. When they focus on me, strike one of them and then I'll be able to take on the other."

**Sailor Orion** replies, with a nod, "Understood." She then asks, "Which technique will you be using?"

**Sailor Celestial** takes out her **Dark Repulser** causing her to respond, "I'll use the technique that my big brother was famous for in Aincrad." There are plenty of surprised looks by that statement and after **Sailor Orion** throws an earphone communication device, **Sailor Celestial** puts it into her left ear before she teleports away while **Sailor Orion** puts another earphone communicator into her left ear.

Sailor Orion tells her counterpart, "You are a survivor of that 'other death game'."

**Sailor Orion** replies, plainly, "Obvious. Unlike SAO, there was only one rule: Law of the Jungle."

Tuxedo Mask states, "Only the strongest survive."

**Sailor Sun** says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Sailor Sun asks her SMO-2 counterpart, "You too?"

**Sailor Sun** says, pointing to **Davis**, "Dai-kun and I both."

Plenty of the others look at SMO-2 versions of our Digidestined of Miracles and Life causing **Davis** say, irritated, "Bastard thought that it would be fun to add a couple of 'vets' into their 'event'. One minute, we were wandering around and the next, in a flash, literally, we were trapped in cages, bombs around our necks, and having us and our partners fighting for our lives."

**Gatomon** says, with a nod, "I wanted to find the person that did this to us and turn him into a scratching post while keeping alive as long as possible."

**Sailor Orion** says, plainly, "Quiet."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Do you…?"

**Sailor Orion** responds, taking out an icy-blue version of digivice used by Suguha, "Yes, I do. And thank you for reminding me. Gaomon, realize." **Sailor Orion** then pushes a button on her digivice and in a small flash of light, too small to be seen past the massive rock formation, a Digimon appears in front of everyone.

This Digimon looks to be a bipedal blue Akita Inu dog with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead. It is wearing a red bandana, white bandages on its arms, and red and black boxing gloves on its hands.

**Digimon Analyzer (Tentomon's voice)**

"**That's Gaomon! A Beast Digimon that's a real fighter as you can see with the boxing gloves around his hands! It is the master of 'hit and run' attacks due to its speed and keen movements. His Double Backhand and Gao Rush will KO an opponent if they aren't careful!"**

This Digimon, **Gaomon**, was sitting in a meditating position with his eyes close and he asks, "Ma'am, are you in need of me?"

**Sailor Orion** says, "Yes, I do. I hope that I'm not disturbing you."

**Gaomon** replies, "Not at all. I just do what I always do. It is quite relaxing."

**Sailor Orion** says, with a light smile, "Can't really do much in there after all." **Gaomon** then looks around and his eyes widen when he sees everyone.

**Gaomon** says, "I know that I overheard everything, but it is still kind of hard to believe."

**Sailor Orion** tells her partner, "Don't try to wrap your head around it. It is only going to give you a headache. I nearly got one. I'm about to snipe. I need to keep our six o' clock clear." **Gaomon** nods his head as **Sailor Orion** shows him a communication earpiece seemly designed for him in which he puts it into his ear in which **Gaomon** then stealthy takes off into the distance.

Veemon says, amazed, "He's good."

**Sailor Orion** says, plainly, "He is my partner after all."

**Gaomon's** voice booms out in **Sailor Orion's** communicator, "Ma'am, six has been cleared."

**Sailor Orion** responds, "Understood."

**Sailor Celestial's **voice says, "I'm ready here. Attack when they focus on me."

**Sailor Orion** replies, with a plain tone, "Understood. Begin operation." Some distance away, hidden in a group of massive grass, **Sailor Celestial**, with her sword out, is in the stance to perform a **Vorpal Strike** Sword Skill and her sword starts to glow a familiar red glow.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

A powerful 'wind' created by the sheer power of **Sailor Celestial's** aura causing the group of tall and massive glass that she is hiding in to wildly shake and quake causing the armored ogre to have their attention turned towards them in which **Sailor Orion**, looking through the high-tech scope attached to the Hecate II, aiming for one of the ogre's 'weak spots', in this case, its exposed head. **Sailor Orion**, like a true sniper, exhales and in-between a heartbeat, she fires her weapon and before the 'bang' could be heard, the projectile from the Hecate II slams into the head of one of the ogres, destroying it, and the rest of the ogre 'shatters' into hundreds of data pixels, leaving only its armor behind. The remaining armored ogre turns its attention towards the death of its partner and it is that moment, **Sailor Celestial** roars out, her powerful aura blowing away all the grass, and when the ogre turns towards her, **Sailor Celestial** unleashes her **Vorpal Strike**, but unlike the usual Sword Skill, her sword's blade extend outwards where it slams into the ogre's head, destroying it, and the rest of the ogre 'shatters' into hundreds of data pixels, leaving only the armor behind.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

Afterwards, the blade of **Sailor Celestial's** sword returns to normal where she returns her sword to its sheath as the others come over to her.

Patamon says, "Wow."

TK says, with a nod of his head, "I'll say, Patamon."

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "By the way, you call your Sailor Orion 'Sinon'. Why is that?"

**Sailor Orion** says, "It was my 'name' through the death game that Leafa…I mean, Celestial and I were trapped in."

**Sailor Sun** says, "The person that kidnapped all of us forced us also to adopt new names, like you do with MMO characters."

Kazuto says, plainly, "To make you accept your 'new reality'."

**Davis** responds, with a nod and plain tone, "Bingo, buster."

Homura says, "Geez, what was that guy? It seems like all these 'death game guys' seem to have a 'kami complex' or something."

Katsuragi asks, "Isn't that the usual thing with egotistical super-villains?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah, as far as I can see."

Naruto nods his head and he retorts, rolling his eyes, "Believe it."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Anyway, we should get going."

Mimi says, looking at what's ahead, "It is so pretty."

**Sailor Orion **says, "On the outside, but this place can be quite dangerous."

Sailor Uranus asks, "How is that?"

**Sailor Sun** says, "We call it 'Maze of the Hazy Memories' for good reason. This place can manifest your memories and even manifest events that happened, even parts that you weren't there to witness."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Sailor Venus asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That's why you warned about getting 'lost in your memories'."

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "Yep. And you might drag others into it, so, watch it." **Sailor Celestial** then says, glaring at Sonic, "Especially you, pal!"

Sonic responds, with a shrug, "Whatever."

Sally sighs and she tells Sonic, "Sonic, she knows this place far better than any of us."

Sonic responds, with a sigh, "All right." Soon enough, the group enters into massive crystal forest maze that's said by certain SMO-2 universe members to bring their memories to 'life' and can't help to wonder what that meant.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Outside of Earth's orbit**_

Suguha groans as she slowly wakes up and shakes her head causing her to say, "What hit me? Wait! I remember!" Suguha says, with a groan, "I'm going to give those girls a piece of my mind…!" When Suguha regains her focus, she gasps to find herself on an immense bed and she is without clothing, but most shocking to her, Suguha finds her waist 'bloating' outwards causing her to 'eep' and cover herself with bed's blanket causing her to say, "What the heck?! I shouldn't be so fat! I've been burning calories like crazy…!" Just then Suguha feels a 'strange sensation' and she rubs her waist under the blanket causing her to gasp in which she thinks in her mind, nervously, _"N-N-No way! I'm not fat! I…I…I'm pregnant! Oh, Kami! What the heck am I doing pregnant?!"_ Just then Suguha gasps as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and she turns to see Sakura where Suguha can see that she has a pink rhombus on her forehead, her lips are a deep pink color, and, what was most shocking to Suguha of all, Sakura also had a greatly expanded waistline, indicating that she is deep into a pregnancy.

Sakura tells Suguha, with a loving smile, "About time, sleepyhead. I thought that I was going to wake you up the usual way through I am a bit disappointed that I didn't get the chance." Sakura then kisses Suguha causing to wildly flush and Suguha wanted to push Sakura, gently, away, but Sakura hugs Suguha and gently rubs Suguha's waist causing Suguha to moan in Sakura's mouth as she feels a warm sensation going throughout her body.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"She…She's touching me there! Oh, crap! I feel it! I feel the baby!"_

Sakura then releases Suguha from the kiss, licking her lips in a sultry manner, and she says, with a sly smile, "Now, it is time to get up. Pregnant or not, one of the empresses of the United Elemental Nation shouldn't be sleeping on the job."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Empress?"

Sakura gives a confused look and she says, with a sigh, "Geez, you have wild mood swings even for the average pregnant girl and now 'memory swings'! Yeah, sis! You are along with me, Hinata, and members of Naruto-kun's harem!" Sakura takes Suguha's right hand causing her to be surprised to find a beautiful golden wedding ring with a large diamond, large for a ring of course, around her right ring finger in which she says, smirking, "Since we are married to the emperor of our united 'world' on Earth, it isn't surprising that we are royalty. Normally, it would be the first wife would be empress with us, 'other wives', being like 'emperor's consort', princess, and such, but we are all considered equal. And you are Empress Suguha Uzumaki Namikaze."

Suguha yelps as Sakura gently rubs her belly causing her to say, "Hey!"

Sakura tells Suguha, with a sly grin, "Now, get your 'prince' and 'princess' ready to go. Things to do, a united peaceful world to rule with our vast family and help expand into galaxy with our new colonies." Sakura shuffles out of the bed and she tells Suguha, in a sultry voice, "Maybe later, you, Hinata-chan, and I can have some 'fun' with Naruto-kun, sis."

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "S-Sure."

Sakura tells Suguha, with a glare and sly smirk, "Don't act if you are self-conscious like back in the day. You've become quite the dominatrix after you had those two little royals put in there."

As Sakura starts to get dressed, Suguha thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Great. I'm in another 'wet dream', probably being put in my mind by that fox. Ugh! Just like in the anime and manga, Naruto got Kurama to open up to him and the hatred inside of him faded away. However, with the hatred no longer part of his chakra, his chakra became 'laced' with the nature that kitsunes have. There are many stories of being really good 'lovers' and the reason is, at least in my current world, is they are the 'touchy and feely type'. In this case, Kurama is a MAJOR hentai."_ The scene then changes back into a luxury bedroom with the vast space station of Washu where we find Suguha, in a deep sleep, sleeping in the massive bed in the bedroom while Matsu, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi are watching her with Matsu has a high-tech digital video camera in her hands.

Matsu says, with a perverted grin on her lips, "It looks like she is having a nice dream."

Akitsu says, "When she wakes and she find out, she is going to seriously hurt you."

Tsukiumi says, with a plain tone, "Thou would deserve such punishment."

Matsu says, nervously, "Come on, it is all in good fun." Akitsu and Tsukiumi look at each other and shake their head in which Matsu gives an annoyed pout.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Back in the Digital Middle-verse, things are getting hard for our heroes and heroines and their counterparts from this universe that are with them as they are going through the mysterious Crystalize Maze where they find themselves under attack by humanoid being made of different colored crystal, but what was disturbing is these 'crystalized humanoids' look like enemies that the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts have face before, youma, Heart Snatchers, Phages, and otherwise, humanoid 'monsters' from SAO, 'crystalized' versions of 'human enemies' that our heroes and heroines, including members of Laughing Coffin from SAO, and even 'crystalized duplicates' of themselves!

Sailor Star blocks a blow from a crystal duplicate of Kazuto, as Kirito with his twin swords, causing her to say, "This is quite…disturbing." Sailor Star throws the Kirito duplicate back while both versions of Sailor Orion engage against a group of 'crystalized duplicates' of all of the Sailor Scouts, with versions of their powers and weapons, including themselves.

Tai says, as Omnimon uses his special attacks to destroy crystal duplicates of the Dark Masters, "That's a major understatement, Asuna."

**Sailor Celestial **tells them, "I think that you get what we meant."

Tails, using his portable blast while floating in the air, "Yeah, no kidding!"

After cutting down dozens to hundreds of their 'crystal enemies', Sonic stops and he says, "Ah, they are pushovers! Even Eggman's basic tin cans are tougher than this!" Just then Sonic yelps as his legs are frozen in ice-blue crystal by a doppelganger of Sailor Mercury where a 'crystal doppelganger' of Sailor Uranus zips over to strike him down.

Sally yells out, worriedly, "Sonic!" However, before the doppelganger of Sailor Uranus could strike him down, Sailor Moon slices it down with her swords.

Sailor Moon tells Sonic, "You should listen to this world's Celestial, Sonic." With a powerful kick, Sailor Moon shatters the ice holding Sonic's legs in place.

Sonic says, "Got lucky." Sonic zips off causing Sailor Moon to shake her head along with Sally as well.

After using his Light Hawk powers to vaporize more enemies, Davis says, with a grin, "Sonic the hedgehog is Sonic the hedgehog."

TK says, with a smirk, "Not surprising that he is one of your favorite American manga characters." Davis gives a mock annoyed glance at TK while Naruto, using multiple elemental chakra **Rasenshuriken**, obliterates A LOT of their enemies with Sakura, using her mystical flame sword from the Hayabusa, and Sailor Galaxy, using a combination of her Tenseigan and her **Tenseigan Chakra Mode** with her **Truth-Seeker Balls**, unleash a powerful series of attacks before unleashing a combination attack in the form of a massive flame twister that scoops up the rest of their opponents.

**Sailor Venus** says, giving a whistle, "Wow. You are quite amazing."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No kidding, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a smile, "We've had a lot of practice."

**Sailor Uranus** says, with a plain tone, "I'll bet." Just then there is a massive roar, and everyone looks to see a crystalized version of An Incarnation of Radius has appeared and loomed over them.

**Sailor Celestial** asks, surprised, "What the heck?!"

Kotone says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Rika says, nervously, "That's an understatement!"

Omnimon says, "Don't worry, we got this!" But then there is a strong 'glow' coming our heroes and heroines and everyone looks to see Kazuto, holding an Oblivion Keyblade in his right hand and standing in a familiar stance, is the one that's 'glowing'.

Sailor Star says, surprised, "Kirito-kun…" Kazuto then roars out as his outfit 'transforms' into his 'outfit' that his SAO avatar wore and he unleashes a similar 'enhanced' **Vorpal Strike** that impales the crystalized duplicate of An Incarnation of Radius right through its head where Kazuto roars out as he brings his 'sword arm' down, cutting the massive crystalized version of the final boss of SAO in half in which it shatters into pieces.

Keiko says, amazed, "Kirito-san…"

Kotone says, awe-struck, "Amazing…" However, there are quite a few members of the group that are worried about this 'development'.

Matt says, sarcastically, "Well, that was fun."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "So, this place creates opponents based on one's memories?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "Yep, but there is more to it than that."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "More than that?"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, with a plain tone, "Let's not try to figure that out." Sailor Moon gives a curious look, but **Sailor Celestial** gives a look that says, 'don't ask', so, Sailor Moon decides not to say anything.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Outside of Earth's orbit**_

Back outside of Earth's orbit, the Enterprise is stationary and orbiting in-between Washu's space station and Earth where we go onto the bridge where we find ourselves on the bridge of the Enterprise where we find the bridge crew doing what they are using doing as Washu enters the bridge via her 'usual manner'.

Captain Kirk asks Washu, "Don't you ever knock?"

Washu responds, with a smirk, "What for?"

Captain Kirk shakes his head and [Serena] tells him, "Don't bother Jim."

Spock then says, "Captain, I'm getting unusual readings on our sensors."

Captain Kirk asks, "What do you mean 'unusual', Spock?"

Spock says, "I'm detecting a massive 'object' within the solar system and its 'temporal signature' doesn't match this universe's signature."

Captain Kirk's and [Serena's] eyes widen, and Captain Kirk asks, surprised, "What do you mean?"

Washu says, "What he means that it could be trouble." Everyone looks at Washu where they see that Washu has a very serious look in her eyes.

[Serena] tells Captain Kirk, "Jim…Captain, I suggest that we go to yellow alert."

Captain Kirk, after several seconds, responds, "That's probably a good idea. Yellow alert." Immediately, certain lights on the bridge turn to a yellow color and personal on the bridge start to move to 'certain stations' with Uhura is on the communication system to the ship making the 'call' to the rest of the Enterprise of Captain Kirk's orders.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Returning to the Digital Middle-verse, we are back inside of the Crystalize Maze where we find our vast group of our heroes and heroines, from both the SMO-2 Universe and the 'main universe', going through this area, but it looks like pure chaos with the multiple crystalized 'pillars', stalactites, stalagmites, and the sort in all sorts of 'chaotic formations'.

Sailor Venus asks, "Whoa! Is this normal?"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, "No, this isn't."

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor and computer, "The fragment is causing this. Remember, it was 'contaminated' by the Chaos Emeralds."

Patamon asks, "So, that's why this place has gone even 'loopier'?"

TK says, "I believe that's what Ami is saying, Patamon."

Sailor Uranus says, "That means that we need to be more careful than ever."

**Sailor Pluto** says, "Time and space are very unstable around here."

Sailor Pluto nods her head in agreement with her SMO-2 counterpart and Sonic says, with a grin, "This is just like a maze! Looks like a blast!"

**Sailor Celestial **screams out, very irritated, "Haven't you heard anything that I have said…?!" However, she doesn't get a chance to say anything more after that as she trips on a stone and performs as Sailor Moon-style 'klutz attack' where she falls down as a crystal floats by where her hand touches it causing it to glow wildly causing the whole area to 'transform' into an immense field with a huge amount of people.

Davis asks, confused, "What the heck?"

**Sailor Sun** says, nervously, "Uh no."

Sailor Sun asks, confused, "What's wrong?"

Gatomon says, pointing ahead of her, "I think that's what's wrong." Everyone looks to see an immense mass of people and the massive holographic image of a humanoid male figure, 'cloaked' in shadows, looming over them.

The humanoid male figure, the massive hologram, then says, in a booming voice, **"Welcome everyone. You are in the Digital World."**

One person asks, confused, "Digital World?"

The figure responds, **"The very same Digital World that you have heard about. The very same one where the digital creatures known as Digimon or Digital Monsters come from. You've already heard about them and their world, so, I believe there is no need to go into extensive explanation. However, this is an area of the Digital World is a new area that was just born. You must be wondering what I'm talking about. The Digital World was created by the digital data passing through all of our digital hardware and 'other stuff', but as we became more digitized, the Digital World grew larger and larger as a result since our worlds are interconnected. This area was created from the Digital World's 'expansion', which is much under my 'supervision' now, but I digress. The question: Why are you, around fifty thousand people from all over the world, here?" ** The crowd around the hologram shows looks of 'gloom and doom' and the figure replies, **"I shall be blunt with you. Your worst fears are true. This is a death game like Sword Art Online."** There are gasps of shock and horror and the figure says, **"This isn't a gag or a joke. And I shall prove that. You should realize, by now, there are collars around your neck. They aren't there for decoration."** Our heroes and heroines then look to see that everyone in the crowd has a grey ring-like collar around their neck with a red 'jewel' in the center of the collar and the figure says, **"You will see what they are in a moment. In this 'death game', your goal is get to exit, but the exit is on the other side of this realm and this realm extends the length of the Great Wall of China at its height around the Ming Destiny of China which is around eight thousand, eight hundred, and fifty kilometers or five thousand and five hundred miles."**

There are gasps of shock and one person in the crowd screams out, "You're kidding!"

The figure then says, **"This is no joke at all, ladies and gentlemen. Also, you aren't doing this alone. Each person here MUST partner with a Digimon, but don't worry, there are hundreds of thousands to millions of Digimon to choose from. However, you must protect your partner or partners as much as they protect you. For anyone that loses ALL of their Digimon partners…"** The figure then points to a person, a young blond haired and brown-haired male of European origin, and the 'jewel' on his collar starts to glow.

He says, in Italian, "[What's going on?]" After ten seconds, the collar, literally, explodes and many people around the young man screams as his life is ended in extremely violent manner with his body vanishing before their eyes.

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and horror and Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Holy shit!"

A number of our heroes and heroines look away and cover their eyes in which Tuxedo Mask says, shocked and horrified, "My kami…"

The figure says, **"Ten seconds after your partner or partners are deleted, you will be terminated as well. The same goes for them as well. If you die, your partners will be deleted. You should remember that I also said PARTNERS which means that you are allowed to have more than one Digimon partner and you will not be killed unless ALL of your partners are killed. So, it is in your best interest to get more than one Digimon partner I believe. However, the relationship is mutual, you must help them survive as much as they must help you survive. To get to the exit and freedom, you must work together. There are quite a few other 'rules', but the main rule in this 'death game' in simple: It is the 'law of jungle'. That means, in short: The strong survive and the weak die. Like SAO, you will have levels, stats, and such to give you 'strength' and 'abilities' as well as 'equipment' and 'power-ups' to increase your 'stats' and 'skills', but unlike SAO, you will have more than just 'skills'. You will have something akin to 'magic' and so much more. But also, unlike SAO, there are no 'safe zones' expect for one."** The hologram of the figure then points in one direction and everyone looks to see immense turtle Digimon with a futuristic city on his back causing the figure to say, **"That's ElDradimon, a Mega Mutant Digimon. He fused with data about ancient rules, but in this case, I have improved on him. He is practically indestructible and special fields within the city prevent Digimon from digivolving or using their special attacks in which protective fields also makes you unable to hurt each other with whatever 'abilities' that you have gained here. There is also a practically indestructible force-field that prevents outside attack and special defenses that prevents anyone from attacking you and the city, but ElDradimon is slow and I have 'programmed' him not to move beyond a point that hasn't been explored by you, the 'players' of this 'death game'. While he is well-stocked with shelter and food, he will only move as you explore this world and you will need to earn money to buy the food and shelter that he provides. To escape, you must 'play the game' and that's all there is to it."**

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "I can't believe there would be anyone as sick or even sicker than Kayaba."

Tai tells Sailor Uranus, "Don't forget 'mister personality' in Sugou."

Rika says, with a shiver, "I would rather forget."

Kazuto and Sailor Moon look towards **Sailor Celestial** and the figure says, **"The final question must be obvious: Why am I doing this? In a way, I am like Kayaba, but in a way, I am not. I did want this situation to pan out, but unlike him, I am performing a 'grand experiment'. It is complex and I believe that you don't have the ability to comprehend my goal in this 'experiment'. For now, I wish you luck and pray for your survival. Now, proceed to partner up with the Digimon gathered for you. All of you have a device that will 'register' the Digimon that have become your partners, but the device is more than that 'link' to your Digimon partners, however, it is something that you will need to discover on your own. The 'game' shall start within the hour and anyone that doesn't have a Digimon partner will be terminated on the spot. Good luck, players."** The hologram of the male figure than vanishes and just like what happened at the start of SAO, one female scream is enough to send the massive crowd in a frenzy of fear and panic with screams, shouts, and wails of pure fear, panic, terror, and much more.

Keiko says, shocked, "This is…this is like what happened to us…"

Matt says, with narrowing eyes, "Just on a grander scale and then some."

Sailor Venus asks, pointing at one location, "Recognize anyone?" Soon after, everyone looks to see a 14 to 15-year-old **Suguha Kirigaya** with a shocked and stunned look on her face.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Is that…?"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, "Yep. That's me. Back then."

Sailor Mercury says, "So, this is an image of the past."

**Sailor Celestial **replies, plainly, "Yep. My past. From my 'death game'." Everyone looks to see** Suguha** just standing there for a while as the immense crowd continue their mass panic, but all of them then see **Suguha** looks at a device attached to her left wrist and activates it in which she looks at a holographic screen for around half-a-minute before she runs off where she finds an Agumon exactly like Agumon (Suguha) and **Lunamon** in which she partners up with them before **Suguha** gets a simple sword before the three of them run off into the 'wildness' to start their 'fight' for freedom. **Sailor Celestial** says, "From that point on, like my big brother, I was in a fight for my survival and then some. I made a few friends…"

**Davis** says, with a smile, "That's for sure." The scene then 'switches' to 'scenes' showing **Suguha** meeting up with someone that looks like Shion, wearing an outfit similar to what she wears Sinon's ALO outfit, holding a futuristic sniper rifle, and having **Gaomon** by her side, and then it switches to a 'scene' where **Suguha** and her two Digimon partners meetings up with **Davis**, **Kari**, and their two Digimon partners, **Veemon** and **Gatomon**.

Sailor Sun asks her counterpart, "You went through the same thing?"

**Sailor Sun** responds, with a sigh, "Yeah."

**Davis** remarks, with a snarl, "Sicko thought that it would be fun if a few 'veterans' were thrown into the mix. Made me wanted strangle that ass."

Davis tells his counterpart, "Don't blame you, bro."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Six months of hell…Six months…but it felt like a lifetime. And all that time, he broadcasted the whole thing to the world."

**Sailor Neptune** says, "We were already trying to figure out a way to get Serena and all of those trapped in SAO free in which this situation has had us hard-pressed."

**Izzy** says, "We contacted Gennai and tried to find that area of the Digital World. However, Gennai informed us that due to the ever-growing expansion, the Digital World is ever-growing and always expanding causing new areas to appear with various 'conditions' in which it is hard to track them all. These days, with VRMMOs, the Digital World is going through a massive expansion."

Mimi asks, "Is that happened in our world?"

Izzy replies, with a nod, "Yes. Gennai has informed me about such."

**Cody** says, "We tried to find a way into that location in the Digital World, but we couldn't find a way to that location. It was like it didn't exist."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Well, it did exist and Davis, Kari, Orion, and I should know since we went through that nightmare." **Sailor Celestial** says, with a plain tone, "Six months and yet, it was longer than the two years that big brother and those that went through Aincrad." Soon after, the 'scene' then morphs what looks like the field area of Floor 76 of Aincrad where it looks like a group of Digimon, including Musyamon, have people/players that look like Kirito, Usagi, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, and many others 'backed into a corner'.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What's this?"

Sailor Neptune says, "It looks like…Aincrad."

**Sailor Moon** says, "It is. MY Aincrad." A lot of the others look at **Sailor Moon** causing her to say, "I'm not sure how similar my experience is to your Sailor Moon, but I don't think that it is too much different."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"That's for sure."_

**Sailor Moon** says, "For two years, I've gone through so much when…Kayaba trapped us all in that prison. If it wasn't for my few friends, like Kirito, Asuna, and others, as well as the 'knowledge' that the Scouts and my beloved were 'cheering me on', I would have gone to pieces. After two years, I finally found HIM. On the seventy-fifth floor, pretending to be a fellow player, a player that a lot of other players looked up to."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Heathcliff." **Sailor Moon** then goes onto describe pretty much the same thing that happened to our heroes and heroines in SAO, with Sailor Moon's battle against Heathcliff, the 'glitching' out, Sailor Moon SEEMLY beating Heathcliff, however, SAO wasn't stopping due to the 'glitch', it also caused their skills to get 'messed up', they also couldn't use teleport gates or teleport crystals to get down below Floor 76, and Lisbeth joining them on Floor 76 soon after the Assault Team, but then it changes in which this world's version of the Assault Team find out that **Aincrad** was floating above a canyon where they were then attacked by a group of Digimon 'raiders' with the Musyamon riding on the flying Digimon, which included Snimon and Kuwagamon, leading to the situation that our group is seeing right now.

"**Trident Revolver!**"

Just then three orange energy spheres slam into Snimon and a nearby Kuwagamon, deleting both of them in a strong explosion.

**Lisbeth** asks, shocked, "What the heck was that?" When everyone looks towards the source of the attack, they see **RizeGreymon** and **Crescemon** flying into the fight.

**RizeGreymon** says, "We see them, boss!"

A brown cloaked and hooded figure, on one of **RizeGreymon's** shoulders, says, in a familiar female voice, "You and Crescemon take care of the bugs in the air. I'll take care of the samurai wannabes on the ground!"

**Crescemon** asks, "Are you sure?"

The cloaked figure responds, "Do you need to ask that question, Crescemon?"

**RizeGreymon** tells **Crescemon**, "Best not to argue with the Boss." ** Crescemon** nods her head as the female figure leaps from **RizeGreymon's** shoulder and onto the ground where the cloaked figure turns to the face the Musyamon and the other Digimon with them.

**Miyako** asks, worriedly, "Whoa, is this person crazy?"

**Takeru** says, "Crazy or confident." Just then the figure throws off their cloak and the figure is revealed to be **Suguha**, where she is dressed similar to Tifa Lockhart in 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children' with the collar containing the bomb around her neck, high-tech futuristic 'gantlet' around her left arm, black armored left kneepad, a belt containing multiple pouches around her waist, and sheaths containing two kitana-like swords attached to her back.

**Kirito** asks, shocked, "Sugu?!"

**Lisbeth** asks, surprised, "You know her?"

**Kirito** responds, shocked at the sight of **Suguha**, "That's my younger sister!"

There are gasps of shock and **Silica** asks, surprised, "That's your little sister that you told me about, Kirito-san?"

**Kirito** replies, still stunned, "That's her. I recognize Sugu, but yet, she…"

**Suguha** then steps forward and she says, with a blunt tone, "I'll get to the point: Leave and you'll live."

The Digimon looked shock, then laughed, and one of the Musyamon steps forward causing him to say, with a sinister smirk, "Who do you think you are, human?! You dare challenge us? I'll teach you a lesson!" The Musyamon draws his sword and goes into a defensive stance, but then **Suguha** appears in front of him and with one quick slash, faster than the eye can perceive, **Suguha** beheads the Musyamon, who has a total look of shock and disbelief, and to the disbelief of everyone else, human and Digimon, Musyamon's headless form falls to its knees before it and his head dispel into data particles.

**Miyako** yells out, in disbelief, "No freaking way!"

**Yamato** says, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me…" After several stunned silent seconds, the opposing Digimon looks of shock and surprise turn into anger and rage.

**Suguha** says, her lips twisting in sly smile, "Next."

The Digimon roar out in anger and another of the Musyamon shouts out, "How dare you, human?! You are dead!"

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

Immediately, the Digimon charge right for **Suguha** and a third Musyamon clashes swords with her, but **Suguha** quickly cuts him down causing the Musyamon causing him to dispel into data particles, however, she is quickly swarmed by more enemy Digimon.

**Kirito** yells out, worriedly, "Sugu!" However, just then, **Suguha**, using beyond human speeds, easily dodges out of the way of the assault while also counterattacking effectively, deleting four more Digimon, but then a legion of Ninjamon leap into the battle and unleash hundreds of ninja throwing stars. **Suguha**, moving her sword at incredible speeds, easily deflects every single one of the ninja throwing stars sent at her.

**Taichi **shout out, flabbergasted, "That's impossible!"

**Suguha** says, "If that's how you want to play it…" She then draws her other kitana-like sword and charges in for the attack where she quickly starts to cut down her vast legion of opponent Digimon, one after another, in a quick, efficient, and even ruthless manner using incredible speed, strength, and agility as well as dexterity to easily dodge and counter the attacks from her opponents while deleting one Digimon after another. The others are frozen still as **Suguha** is fighting AND defeating the Digimon legion on the ground single-handed while her two partners are winning the battle in the skies. However, at one point, **Suguha** puts her right sword in a certain 'position' and it starts to glow causing her to look at it in surprise. Before she can think about it, she performs a **Slant**, 1-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, against one of the Digimon and cutting the Digimon down in one blow.

**Lisbeth** asks, surprised, "A sword skill?" **Suguha** gives a confused look, but she quickly gets away from her opponents.

**Suguha** asks herself, "What was that?" Just then the device attached her left wrist activates and displays a holographic screen in which **Suguha** looks at what the screen is displaying causing her to gain a curious look. **Suguha** then leaps backwards a bit more and she closes her eyes in which she moves her arms/hands into a specific position causing both of her swords to glow.

Everyone else gasps in shock and **Usagi** says, stunned, "It can't be!"

**Asuna** yells out, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" **Kirito** gives an extreme look of shock and the Digimon opposing **Suguha** give a confused look before charging at her, but then, **Suguha** gives off a powerful glow and she starts to grunt out as the 'light' from her swords become even brighter. **Suguha's** eyes then shoot open, revealing a golden 'glow' coming from them, and she roars out, powerfully, as her hair grows longer, turned a golden-blond color, and becomes tied in a ponytail in which her outfit 'transforms' to exactly like Sailor Celestial in Eternal Sailor Scout form with her kitana-like swords 'transforming' into duplicates of **Elucidator** and **Dark Repulsar** that are glowing brightly and fiercely.

The others are once again stunned and flabbergasted in which **Silica** says, "No way! She looks like…like…!"

**Usagi** says, in disbelief, "…A Sailor Scout." **Suguha**, in her 'current forms', roars out as she performs **Starburst Stream**, the classic 16-hit Dual Wielding Sword Skill combo, but unlike the usual 'attack', she creates energy waves with each swipe of her swords in which her opponents, still charging despite the shock of **Suguha's** 'transformation', can't dodge in try and they roar out as they are engulfed by the waves and destroying nearly all of them expect for one, a Centarumon, runs away in fear, but **Suguha** unleashes the last strike of her attack, causing her **Dark Repulser**, to become like a 'spear of light' that impales the Digimon causing him to groan as he is deleted instantly.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

With the end of that fight, **RizeGreymon** and **Crescemon **finished off the aerial Digimon in the skies and **RizeGreymon** says, "Way to go, boss!"

The others are stunned silent by what they saw, but then **Klein** grabs **Kirito**, making **Kirito** face him, and **Klein** shouts out, "Dude, that's your little sister?!"

**Kirito** replies, nervously, "Y-Yeah…I think."

**Klein **tells **Kirito**, in a stunned voice, "Bro, you never said that your little sister was a badass super-human monster slaying swordswoman and possibly a Sailor Scout!"

**Suguha's** voice then booms out, "That's because things have changed since big brother was away and who are you calling a Sailor Scout pal?!" Everyone then looks towards **Suguha**, as her 'form' turns back to what she looked after she removed her hooded cloak, and her swords also revert back into the kitana-like swords that she was first using where **Suguha** then sheaths her swords away as her two Digimon partners land nearby as **Suguha** goes over to the group. As she looks at them, **Suguha** says, "It has been a long time, big brother." As the two siblings look at each other, the others stare at them with **Silica** looking at a 'certain part' of **Suguha's** form. **Suguha** then shouts out, sternly, "Now, what the heck are you doing in the Digital World?!" Afterwards, the whole scene dispels for our heroes and heroines and they are looking at the current time **Sailor Celestial**.

Naruto says, "One heck of a 'family reunion'."

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Sailor Sun asks, "So, you didn't know that you were a Sailor Scout at that time?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is most likely that she wasn't fully awakened, but the 'unusual power' of this realm of the Digital World allowed her to tap into her powers through only in portions and temporary."

**Sailor Celestial** says, plainly, "Most likely, using the power of Incarnation allowed to unconsciously taped into my 'awakening' powers."

Kotone asks, curiously, "Incarnation?"

**Sailor Celestial** says, with a nod, "It is a 'power' that you can use in this world. Incarnation is the 'ability' to alter the state of the world through willpower. Basically, something that shouldn't happen is happening because you are basically 'saying': Yes, this will happen. However, it is more than that. Your will has to be really…I mean REALLY strong to make this happen. You are willing this 'event' to happen with ABSOULTE will, confidence, and certainty because you are basically saying 'no' to the 'will of the world' and imposing your will over the 'will of the world'."

Yolei says, nervously, "I'm…getting dizzy."

**Sailor Moon** says, "Trust us, we don't get either."

**Davis** says, with a nod, "No joke. We used it all the time and my brain still hurt trying to 'figure it out'."

**Sailor Pluto** says, "And when Suguha used the power of Incarnation, she managed to 'tap' into her 'legacy' as Sailor Celestial and when she had to use Incarnation, she had to use exceptional amount of willpower causing her to 'tap' into her 'power' which resulted in the change. From what we know, no one noticed her 'transformations' since she only has her partners when her 'transformations' usually happen."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "My partners didn't understand what was happening since they didn't know what Sailor Scouts were…at the time. So, they didn't say anything because of that point. I only first learned of it after I used that powerful Incarnation in front of my big brother and the others combing it with Sword Skills."

Kazuto says, "When Aincrad became part of that 'realm' of the Digital World, you gained Sword Skills."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "Not just me, but everyone in that 'realm' of the Digital World including Digimon that use weapons like swords, spears, and whatnot."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Really?" But then Sailor Moon trips and she yelps as she suffers from one of her 'klutz attacks' where one of her arms hits a floating crystal similar to the one that **Sailor Celestial** hit causing the crystal to glow brightly.

Sailor Mars yells out, annoyed, "What did you just do, Meatball Head?!" Soon after, the whole scene transforms into what looks like a small rural town that looks ABSOUTELY destroyed with wrecked homes, topped and/or destroyed electric/telephone poles, wrecked and/or burning cars, and everything in-between.

**Sailor Venus** asks, confused, "What is this?"

**Tuxedo Mask** says, "This must be from the memories of Sailor Moon's counterpart."

**Sailor Saturn** asks, curiously, "But what…?" As she asks, **Sailor Saturn** looks at her counterpart only to stop silent when **Sailor Saturn** sees her counterpart having a pale look on her face.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "No way…" When the SMO-2 versions of our heroes and heroines, Sailor Scouts and Digidestined, human and Digimon alike, look at their counterparts, they see a lot of looks of fear.

**Sailor Mercury** asks, confused and curiously, "What's wrong?" Just then there is a massive and powerful monstrous/fiendish roar is heard and everyone looks to the source only to see Valkyrie Sailor Sun flying through the air as she crashes through the remains of the rural house causing the remains to collapse as she slams into the ground with such force that dust and debris are sent hundreds of feet into the air as what was left of the rural home was completely destroyed. When the smoke and dust cleared, a badly injured Valkyrie Sailor Sun is seen with blood dripping from her forehead and when she struggles to get to her feet, Sailor Sun holds her waist/chest in pain showing that she has broken ribs. Soon after, they are loud explosion style sounds as the area starts to shake in which everyone looks to see the monster/fiend from Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's nightmare, Ragnarök, fighting against Valkyrie Sailor Uranus with the other Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial, scattered all around the area with all of them are suffering from different 'levels' of wounds/injuries. Sailor Uranus hits Ragnarök with powerful blows that are so strong that the ground shakes with great violence and using her speed to dodge the beast's attempts to hit or grab her.

Sailor Uranus roars out, strongly and angrily, "What the fuck are you?! Go down already!" Sailor Uranus strikes Ragnarök with two more blows and avoids one of its punches, but the beast grabs Sailor Uranus by the neck and Sailor Uranus punches Ragnarök's arm, however, the creature doesn't let go at all and with a roar of power and fury, Ragnarök, bashes Sailor Uranus' head against the ground several times before slamming her face against a damaged light-pole.

An injured Valkyrie Sailor Neptune, who has suffered a broken left arm, sees this and she yells out, horrified, "Uranus!" Ragnarök, hearing Sailor Neptune's cry of horror, flings Sailor Uranus, who is unconscious from Ragnarök bashing her head against 'stuff', into Sailor Neptune causing them to fly through the air, just above the ground, before they slam into the side of a wretched car with the sheer force sending it rolling backwards until it was half-a-mile away while the two Outer Sailor Scouts collapses into a heap and into unconsciousness.

Sailor Jupiter screams out, in pure fury, "THAT'S IT!" Ragnarök turns to the source of Sailor Jupiter's voice only for Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter to slam her armored feet into the creature's face, slamming the back of his head into the ground, creating a massive crater in the process, and Sailor Jupiter then pummels Ragnarök, in the face, with punches that are so powerful that they cause the ground all around the wretched town to shake with the violence of a magnitude 4.0 earthquake! Sailor Jupiter yells out, in pure fury, "Die already, you worthless piece of crap! Die!" Sailor Jupiter only gets in several more punches before the creature grabs her in the face and flings her out of the massive crater, which has doubled in size due to the sheer power of Sailor Jupiter's assault on Ragnarök, but before she regain her focus, the creature is on her in a blur and ruthlessly bashes and mauls Sailor Jupiter, who has no chance to defend herself at all, causing her to get a blackened left ear, bloody nose and lips, and more cuts, gashes, and bruises before she is backflipping into the air where she slams into the ground on her stomach with a 'thud'. Ragnarök then ruthlessly slam down his right foot on Sailor Jupiter's arms and hands which are lying in front of her due to her current position and Sailor Jupiter screams out in pain and agony as her lower hands and arms are crushed by the creature's massive foot where they are broken in multiple place as well as crushing the armor of her lower arms and hands.

Sailor Star says, in horror, "Jupiter-chan!" Sailor Star struggles to get to her feet, but she yells out in pain as she holds her right leg where she is suffering an obvious broken leg bone while an unconscious and slightly mauled Sailor Orion is nearby. On the meanwhile, Ragnarök prepares to bash Sailor Jupiter's head in for a killing blow and she closes her eyes.

Just then Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's voices boom out, "NO!" Ragnarök turns to the voice only to get bashed in the face with such force that he is sent flying over ten miles away and bouncing on the ground five times before he stops. But after he stops, the creature is quickly back on its feet, however, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial appears in front of him and hits him with a punch that was so powerful that he is sent hundreds of feet into the sky while a 200 foot crater is formed in the ground under Sailor Celestial's feet. Valkyrie Sailor Moon then comes in and lands a powerful kick that sends Ragnarök higher into the sky. When the creature stops ascending into the air, Sailor Celestial appears by Ragnarök, grabs the creature by his feet, and spins around so fast that she becomes like a twister. After a few seconds, Ragnarök is sent rocketing through the sky with such speed that he causes multiple sonic booms before he slams into an area of the Pacific Ocean with such force that a column of water is sent thousands to tens of thousands of feet into the sky! Soon afterwards, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial return to the other Sailor Scouts, where only a few of them are conscious and many of them have SERIOUS injuries, in which Tuxedo Mask and the Digidestined, human and Digimon, have also arrived on the horrific scene where Davis and Tai are carrying the injured Sailor Sun.

Tai asks, worriedly, "Kari…?"

Sailor Sun says, weakly, "I'm better off than many of the others…it was horrible…it…it just ripped through us like nothing…took our combined powers…with ease…"

Davis tells Sailor Sun, concerned, "Easy, Kari-chan."

Yolei says, worriedly, "Oh, Kami…"

Tuxedo Mask says, having Mercury's computer in his hands and using it, "Indeed. The injuries…are horrific. Sailor Star and Sailor Sun are among the least injured and they have broken bones."

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod and concerned expression, "On it!"

Sailor Mars, her armored badly ripped apart, blackened right eye, multiple cuts on her cheeks, says, weakly, "No…No time, Meatball Head…You…You have to stop him…"

Sailor Moon kneels in front of Sailor Mars and she says, worriedly, "Don't talk, Mars…"

Sailor Mars grabs Sailor Moon by the collar, Sailor Moon can see the pure fear and terror in Sailor Mars' eyes, and Sailor Mars yells out, grunting in pain, "Listen to me! This…This monster…No, this beast…it…it has no rhyme…no reason…it just kills…because it wants…No…this is beyond a want…or need…it has to kill…it has to kill because it has to…there is nothing, but pure anger and fury…in its very DNA…we need to stop it now…it is going to kill…it is going to SLAUGHTER…everything on the planet…it is going to slaughter EVERY LIVING THING…we need to stop him…!" Sailor Mars coughs out before falling into unconsciousness with Sailor Moon having a pure look of horror and terror realizing what Sailor Mars' 'senses' had 'detected' from Ragnarök.

Joe goes over to Sailor Mars, looks at her, and he says, plainly, "She is still alive, but she is really in a bad way."

Sailor Celestial's visor then activates, and Sailor Moon asks her, "What is it?"

Sailor Celestial looks in the direction that Ragnarök was sent flying and she says, shocked, "Damn! He has already recovered, and he is just some seconds away from another population center!"

There are gasps of shock and Davis says, seriously, "We need to go after him!"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No, we can't be sure that your powers will protect you from his 'death field'!"

Sailor Celestial says, "No joke!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "I'll go after that…that fiend! Celestial, you get the girls back up and join me as quickly as possible!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, horrified, "No, you can't! Look at what it did to the rest of the girls! You can't do it alone!"

Sailor Celestial says, "She won't be alone! I'm going with her!" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial says, "Darien is right! We are the most powerful Sailor Scouts, but it is going to take the both of us to have any chance of crushing that freak of nature! Look at what it did to the rest of the girls! It has to be the two of us at FULL power to have any chance of victory! You know it!" Sailor Moon can't help to nod, knowing that Sailor Celestial is right. Sailor Celestial tells Davis, "Call Washu. I'm sure that she may have something to help the others recover from this…this horror."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah! Good point!"

Sailor Moon says, "Focus on Saturn. If you get her healed and back up, she will be able to healed the others. Her healing power will work as long as they are alive! You need to hurry!" Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask, with pure fear and concern in her eyes, and she just weakly smiles to try to say that things will be okay, but she knows that she is failing. Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial nods her head with them then roaring out with power, where, in a flash, the two of them transform into their Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms where they teleport away before anyone could stop them. The 'scenes' then start to switch as both Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scouts desperately try to destroy Ragnarök, but the creature was fighting them to a deadly standstill and causing devastation as they battled especially in Tokyo with Odaiba and Juuban districts being the most devastated areas of Tokyo.

**Sailor Mars** asks, shocked, "What is this?"

Sailor Orion replies, "Our nightmare." When the SMO-2 versions of our heroes and heroines look at their counterparts, Sailor Orion says, having a plain expression, but the 'scars' in her eyes are evident, "He came out of nowhere and started causing death and destruction along the Pacific coast of North America. When we heard about it, we came in to stop him and we weren't prepared at all for the power and fury that this creature had. It just tossed us aside like nothing just as you saw."

**Sailor Venus** asks, "Why didn't you use your powers against him?"

Sailor Neptune says, solemnly, "It has the ability to absorb magic based attacks."

**Sailor Mercury** asks, shocked, "It does?"

Sailor Mercury says, solemnly, "Yes. In fact, we had combined our powers to hit it with a focused attack and it absorbed our combined assault without even hesitating in the least."

**Tuxedo Mask** asks, shocked, "Even your Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial?"

Tuxedo Mask replies, with a nod, "Yes. The only one that wasn't with us was Sailor Galaxy, but she was on an important mission with Naruto and Sakura at the time."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a horrified look, "I've known about what happened for over two months, but I didn't think that you went through such horror."

Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, "I doubt that you would have made any difference. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial had the ability to use chakra and they used it during the fight, but with every blow that they hit Ragnarök, the fiend came back with just as strong blow."

**Sailor Moon** asks, nervously, "Ragnarök?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod and solemn tone, "That's right. That's what he called it. Ragnarök, the 'doomsday' of the Norse Gods."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nervous expression that she is trying to hide, "It was a most appropriate name. That fiend became our nightmare. It wasn't like our other enemies. It wasn't for conquest, dominating, and or even just basic energy absorption like youma. It was a living 'doomsday machine'. All that it was…was death. Death. Murder. Slaughter. That's all that Ragnarök was."

Sailor Moon says, with a fearful expression on her face, "No matter what Celestial and I did…we couldn't stop it…our magic based attacks useless…our magic-based weapons…worthless…we focused our power in our physical abilities…strength…speed…agility…but no matter how hard we hit him…with blows that obliterate skyscrapers even…Ragnarök…would come back…and fight even harder…we…we couldn't stop it…" Tuxedo Mask holds Sailor Moon as the scene then 'turns' into Shibuya where Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, their armor damaged and showing multiple cuts, bruises, and other 'injuries', are desperately fighting Ragnarök around the area of Shibuya Station with Sailor Celestial being sent through a building in which Sailor Moon rams her kneecap into the creature's waist, kicking him in the chin, knocking off some of the 'bones' coming out of its chin, and then landing several powerful kicks to his face, but Ragnarök by grabbing Sailor Moon and throwing her to the ground, hard, causing an imprint of her to form in the concrete ground. Ragnarök then forces Sailor Moon to her feet, bashes in the chin several times, and then hits her with a powerful blow to her armored waist, causing her waist armor to crack even more, knock the wind out of her, and send her rocketing through several buildings with her crashing into the last building which collapses right on the top of her!

Sailor Celestial screams out, angrily, "That's enough!" Ragnarök turns to face Sailor Celestial's voice only to get his face rammed by bottom of both of Sailor Celestial, sending flying end over end, and Sailor Celestial then slams Ragnarök in the back, dislodging more 'bones' coming out of his back, and slamming into the ground so hard that a large crater is formed from the impact. Sailor Celestial then grabs both of Ragnarök's arms and pulls them behind his back in which the creature roars out in pain with Sailor Celestial shouting out, angrily, "Fall, you bastard! Just fall already!" Just then there is a loud and sickening 'SNAP' and Ragnarök gives a massive roar of pain and agony as Sailor Celestial completely dislocates his shoulders entirely with Sailor Celestial still pulling on his arms. But then Ragnarök gives off a massive roar of anger, fury, and power as he starts to glow a dark orange-red color causing Sailor Celestial to become confused before she yells out as she is sent flying about a mile before she lands on the ground with a 'thud', however, she manages to get back on her feet to watch as Ragnarök's arms get fixed with loud 'snaps' as he is engulfed by orange-red aura that grows stronger causing not only this area of Japan to shake and shutter, greatly and violently, but the violent shaking, which rivals the highest magnitude earthquakes, is being felt from all of Japan and reaching into mainland Asia, namely Korea, China, and Russia nearby.

**Patamon** asks, "What's that?"

Gatomon says, "Another major reason that we called that creature Ragnarök."

Izzy says, "It was detected by all types of 'sensors' all over the world and I was 'tapped' into them via my computer. Ragnarök was about to unleash an attack that rivaled the impact of the meteor that killed the dinosaurs."

The SMO-2 universe heroes and heroines gasp in shock and **Matt** shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "Yes, it was. If it didn't destroy Tokyo completely, it would have sent an ash cloud that would have covered the Earth and it would have been a world-wide extinction event. Plus, if the 'explosion' that it released didn't do it, Japan is near the 'Ring of Fire' and it is possible that the shockwave, energy wave, or both that it would have produced would have ignited the plenty of volcanos in the 'ring' including Mount Fuji itself. In any case, it was truly a case of the 'end of the world'."

Izzy says, "I had managed to get this information to Sailor Celestial and she then cut communications…" Everyone then looks at the scene where they see Sailor Celestial draw one of her swords and uses her powers to cover the blade in Energist crystal where she charges at Ragnarök, dodging one of its punches, and with one quick swipe, Sailor Celestial manages to cut off one of Ragnarök's arms causing it to roar out in massive pain and agony where Sailor Celestial smiles at this. But then Sailor Celestial manages to dodge a punch from Ragnarök's remaining arm, however, Ragnarök, in a blur, spins around and the 'bone spikes' of his remaining arm rip into right side of Sailor Celestial, cutting and smashing through the armor, and ripping into the flesh of Sailor Celestial's side causing her to scream in pure agony and pain.

Some distance away, Tuxedo Mask is helping civilians of Shibuya, trying to get away from the battle, hears the scream and he yells out, horrified, "Celestial!" Back with Sailor Celestial, she instinctively holds her torn side before she is kicked away by Ragnarök causing her to go several miles and bounce off the ground a few times before slamming into the ground with a nasty 'thud'. The energy coursing through and from Ragnarök then seems to increase in intensity shown as the 'energy' coming from his form is 'crackling' faster and with more strength especially a glowing area in the center portion of his chest where this energy is concentrated. Ragnarök roars out as his 'world ending attack' is close to be unleashed in which the arm that he lost seemly is starting to grow back. But then Sailor Moon, battered and armored fake suffering very nasty damage, but still alive and able to fight, reappears and hits Ragnarök with a series of powerful kicks and trying to twist Ragnarök's head, trying to snap his neck and destroy the beast. However, Ragnarök manages to grab Sailor Moon by one of her legs and ruthlessly bashes her against the concrete ground several times before letting go of her. Sailor Moon regains her senses only to see Ragnarök, close to unleashing his 'doomsday attack' and his missing arm replaced by a massive 'bone spike', aiming said new 'bone spike' at her and preparing to impale and kill her on the spot.

But then there is a massive 'boom' and Sailor Celestial's voice screams out, "NO!" Ragnarök looks to see Sailor Celestial rocketing towards him at super-sonic speeds, her sword with its blade covered in Energist crystal in her left hand, and her right hand and lower arm covered in the same crystal. Nearly instantly, Sailor Celestial plows her sword right through Ragnarök's chest, right where the energy for its 'doomsday attack' is concentrating, while Sailor Celestial's Energist covered fist slammed into Ragnarök's head in which each blow has the force of multiple Tsar Bomba, 50 megaton thermonuclear bombs denoted by the Soviet Union in the 1960s, in which the impact of Sailor Celestial 'hitting' Ragnarök causing an IMMENSE shockwave 'explosion' causing Sailor Moon to scream as she is sent flying from the explosion that devastates the area of Shibuya with the shockwave obliterating cars, vehicles, and even buildings where full-sized skyscrapers in this districted are pulverized into dust while a mushroom dust cloud rises hundreds to thousands of feet into the air similar to what happened when a nuclear bomb is denotated.

The SMO-2 universe versions of our Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are shocked and stunned with **Sailor Saturn** says, after several seconds of silence, "My Kami…" However, Sailor Moon turns and buries her face into Tuxedo Mask's chest while Kazuto turns his head away as the scene shows the destructive aftermath of the final clash between Sailor Celestial and Ragnarök showing the practically destroyed Shibuya. But then everyone hears Sailor Moon's cry of pain, horror, and sorrow in which everyone looks to witness the scene of Sailor Moon kneeling in front of Suguha's lifeless form with Tuxedo Mask along with the rest of the recently recovered Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined, human and Digimon, with their looks of pure horror, sorrow, disbelief, and 'general pain' at what they are seeing.

Sailor Uranus says, "We call this day 'Ragnarök', but not because of that…beast…but this was the day…that Sailor Celestial…died…"

The SMO-2 universe heroes and heroines gasp in shock and **Sailor Uranus** asks, shocked, "Your Sailor Celestial…died…?!"

Sailor Mars roars out, angrily, "Yeah, DEAD! You heard that right!"

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Please calm down, Mars-chan!"

Sakura says, strongly, "Yeah, cool it!"

Sailor Mars gives a surprised look and she says, solemnly, "Sorry."

Naruto says, with a solemn look, "Don't worry about it, believe it. All of us got 'whammed' by this." Looking at the 'replay' of Sailor Celestial's death around two months ago, Naruto's arms tremble as one of his hands turns into a fist causing Sailor Galaxy and Sakura to look at him with concern. The scene then switches to what looks like manmade catacombs of white marble.

**Sailor Pluto** says, "That looks like the royal tombs in the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Pluto tells her SMO-2 counterpart in reply, "That's because they are. The royal tombs of the Moon Kingdom in our universe." Soon after, the scene shows Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Davis, and Naruto carrying what looks like a see-through coffin made of crystal containing the lifeless form of Suguha, dressed in a royal gown similar to what she wears as Princess Selene, followed by the rest of our heroes and heroines as well as family and friends including the Kirigaya family, all of them dressed in a mixture of Asian and Western funeral 'attire', as they follow the coffin and its 'carriers' as they place Suguha's lifeless form within an empty tomb. After a 'final service', the tomb is sealed by what looks like a marble stone wall sealing the tomb.

Sailor Orion says, "However, despite what it looks, it wasn't Suguha's 'final end'."

**Sailor Orion** asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "Do you know about American manga story known as 'Reign of the Supermen'?"

**Davis **asks, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" Just then the scene switches to a television showing an image of Stella, in her 'Sailor C' form, Alita in her armor, Elysium, and Yuuko, in her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' form, with the words 'New Celestials Era' in front of them.

**Yolei** retorts, in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me."

Yolei tells her SMO-2 counterpart, "I know how you feel, girlfriend. I was getting the feeling of being in anime or fanfiction of an anime or manga."

Kazuto says, "Four 'counterparts' to Sugu appeared in the middle of the month around a few weeks after…after that day…" Sailor Star hugs Kazuto as the others start to remember when they first met Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's 'doppelgangers'…

Flashback: Around Mid-April, SAO Memorial Academy

In the main yard of SAO Memorial Academy, we find the students, currently made up of SAO survivors that were middle to high school at the time that they were trapped in SAO, all around while Kazuto is just sitting on the bench with a solemn look on his face.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Kirito-kun…" Kazuto looks up to see both Asuna and Serena walking over to him and sitting on the bench with him.

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "Hey, Asuna…Serena…"

Asuna takes one of Kazuto's hands and she asks, greatly concerned, "Are you going to be okay, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be? We got Sugu back…and we put her in a place where she will be safe…forever…" Tears start to stream down his eyes and Asuna pulls him into a hug.

Just then there is a lot of 'chatter' being heard about the students and Serena asks, looking over, "What's going on?"

One student yells out, "No way!"

Another student says, "It's true! I talked with him! He got attacked and saved by her after she saved that couple!"

A third student yells out, "It can't be possible! I mean…She…She's…!"

The second student that spoke shouts out, "It's true! Has anyone spoken to him about this?! Someone has to tell him that his sister is alive!"

Serena thinks in her mind, overhearing this and shocked, _"What?!"_ Just then explosions hit all around the academy and everyone looks to see a huge orange-red skinned youma that looks like a female Rambo, wielding two miniguns attached to a 'backpack', starting to rampage.

The female youma yells out, "Run, humans! Run!" The female Rambo youma starts to fire its weapons and the student run towards the building in fear.

Asuna says, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Serena says, seriously, "Asuna!" Asuna nods her head and she and Serena prepare to sneak away to transform, but then the female Rambo youma roars out in pain as it is hit in the back by an energy blast.

The female youma roars out, "Who did that?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "I did, youma!" Everyone looks to the source to see Elysium, as the 'visor/mask wearing Sailor Celestial', floats down in front of everyone.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Serena give flabbergasted looks and Asuna yells out, stunned, "N-No way!"

Kazuto asks, lowly and shocked, "Sugu…?"

The female youma yells out, stunned, "Y-You?! B-But you…you're dead!"

Elysium replies, "No, you are." Elysium draws her swords, zips over to the female youma, and destroys the youma's weapons with one swipe of her swords.

The female youma shouts out, stunned, "It can't be!" The youma then roars out in anger and tries to grab Elysium, but she leaps into the air, creates a sphere of energy from the tips of her two swords, and slams the sphere of energy into the youma causing it to roar out in pain and agony as it is vaporized leaving only a burn mark on the ground where it was standing.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, one of students shouts out, "It's her!" Elysium looks to see the academy's students looking at her.

Elysium yells out, "Is everyone all right?"

Another student yells out, "Y-Yes, but you…are you…?"

Elysium replies, with a nod, "Yes, I'm back." Elysium then takes the skies and once high into the air, she zooms off creating a sonic boom in her wake. Everyone is shocked, especially Serena and Kazuto, in which Serena and Kazuto look at each other, at what they had just seen and what happened.

Flashback: Around Mid-April, Tokyo, Nishitokyo

Some distance away from SAO Memorial Academy, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Kotone, Keiko, Hiyori, Serena, Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, Yolei, Jun, Davis, Kari, and the Digimon partners of the Digidestined members of the group are walking along the sidewalks and discussing about what just happened earlier that day.

Yolei says, shocked, "I can't believe what I saw!"

Ken tells Yolei, "I don't think that anyone can blame you."

Gabumon asks, "Was that really…her?"

Tai says, looking at Kazuto and Serena, "There are only two people that can answer that question."

When everyone else looks at Kazuto and Serena, Keiko asks, "Kirito…Kazuto-san?"

Kotone asks, curiously and concerned, "What do you think?"

Kazuto, after a few moments, responds, "She looks like Sugu…but she isn't Sugu. Her eyes…They are…too cold…"

Rika asks, confused, "How could you tell? She was wearing a mask! How could you see her eyes?"

Serena tells Rika in reply, "We could tell, Rika. We could tell."

Hiyori asks, curiously, "If it was Suguha, why would she need a mask in the first place?"

Kotone says, with a nod, "That's a good point." But then they hear a scream, and everyone looks to see a young man fall into the street with a bus heading straight for him in which the bus won't be able to stop in time.

Jun yells out, horrified, "Watch out!" But before the bus could run over the young man, a figure zooms him and slams into the front of the bus, crushing in its front, and stopping dead in its tracks. When the figure could be seen, it is Alita, in her armor as the 'Armored Sailor Celestial', holding back the bus. Everyone on the sidewalks, including our heroes and heroines in the area, look at Alita in shock and when she knows that the bus is stopped, she turns to look around and she says, turning back to the young man that she saved, "Be careful, okay? I can't be everywhere at once! Later!" Alita activates her 'jet boots' and using the 'stabilizers' in her hands, she rockets off into the sky.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Jun asks, shocked, "Another one?" Just then Davis' D-Terminal beeps and he takes out in which his eyes widen as he looks at what it says on the screen of his D-Terminal.

Kari asks, "What's up, Dai-kun?"

Davis says, seriously, "Make that four! Naruto has got a report of two more doppelgangers of Suguha spotted!"

Everyone looks at Davis as they gasp in shock and Kazuto asks, shocked, "What?!"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Yeah! And one of them has been spotted in Odaiba right now!"

Tai tells Davis, "You and Kari get to Odaiba on the double!"

Davis tells Tai, with a nod, "You got it, Tai!" Davis looks at Kari and she nods her head in which the two of them take off with Veemon and Gatomon behind them.

Gatomon shouts out, as she runs off, "Right!"

After Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners head off, Yolei asks, "What in the heck is happening?"

Ken says, seriously, "That's a good question, Yolei. And we need to find out fast." Asuna looks at Kazuto and Serena in which both of them are looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Flashback: Around Mid-April, Tokyo, Odaiba

In the middle of the Odaiba District, within its park, there is a big scene as a large amount of news reporters are on the scene of a sight with a massive cyclops youma lying down on the ground in the center of an imprint of itself with none other than Stella, in her 'Sailor C' form, on its back.

Stella/Sailor C says, sounding a lot like Sailor Celestial herself, "Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" Stella blows a kiss and she yells out, "Anyway, while I would love to stay and chat, you know how it is with a hero girl like myself! Things to do, villains to have their butts' kicked, and all! Catch you later! And let this be a warning: Sailor C is on the job!" The clone of Suguha/Sailor Celestial then takes off into the distance and some distance away, Sailor Sun and Angewomon are watching this in which the two of them look at each other and as Sailor C zooms off, we find Davis, riding on the back of AeroVeedramon, watching her intently with a serious look on his face.

Flashback: Around Mid-April, Tokyo, Juuban

Later that same day, we find all of our heroes and heroines, minus the Outer Sailor Scouts, assembled together in front of Crown Game Arcade with Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon explaining about what happened in Odaiba a while ago.

Lita says, shaking her head, "It can't be her! Her outfit is WAY too different!"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "And her personality seems a bit…off."

Shion asks, "Off?"

Gatomon says, with a plain tone, "She was showboating."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Showboating?"

Sakura tells Hinata, "Showing off, Hinata."

Rika says, "Something that we know that Suguha wouldn't do."

Mina asks, curiously, "By the way, where are the Outers?"

Darien says, "They said that they would be here." Just then there is an explosion nearby and everyone looks to see the four Valkyrie Outer Sailor Scouts leaping away as they are 'swarmed' by a group of HiAndromon.

Mimi says, nervously, "I think that's them."

Tentomon says, "Oh no! That's HiAndromon! They are Mega Digimon!"

Tai says, seriously, "And a whole lot of them!"

Davis asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" As other Sailor Scouts and Digidestined prepare to assist, the Outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Neptune reflects one of the HiAndromon's attacks with her Aqua Mirror.

One of the HiAndromon says, in a robotic voice, "You may have stopped one of our attacks, human, but you won't stop them all!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Then how about I take a crack at it?" One of the HiAndromon is hit in the back by flame assault and everyone looks to see Yuuko, in her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' form, through our heroes and heroines don't know that it is Yuuko at the time, float down in front of everyone.

Sailor Uranus asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Another HiAndromon says, "You will pay for your interference, cyborg entity!"

"**Atomic Ray!**"

The HiAndromon fires its red energy beam at Yuuko, but she easily dodges out of the way and she says, with a plain tone, "My turn, scrap heap." Yuuko's right arm then 'morphs' into an energy cannon in which she fires a ray that deletes the HiAndromon on impact causing the other HiAndromon to flinch and hesitate, which is bad news for them, where Yuuko takes out Dark Repulser into her open hand in which she cuts down in quick session.

After she is done, Sailor Uranus yells out, "Who the heck you are?!"

Yuuko responds, with a plain tone, "Who do you think? I'm Sailor Celestial, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly and showing a 'not convinced' expression on her face, "Got three others saying that too."

Yuuko says, with a plain tone, "I've obviously noticed." Yuuko looks to see the others coming in and she says, "And you'll see that I'm the real deal soon enough. Later." Yuuko then teleport away before anyone could say anything or stop her.

Rika says, plainly, "And that's four."

Keiko asks, "What do we do now?"

Sailor Uranus says, "You know what we have got to do now." Everyone then looks at Kazuto and Serena and the two of them nod their heads in unison knowing what Sailor Uranus is implying.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Sailor Moon tells the SMO-2 universe version of herself and her group, "We went to Suguha's tomb…Her second tomb actually. We had to construct a second tomb on Earth and lay her to rest there…for reasons." The SMO-2 universe heroes and heroines just nod their heads, knowing that it was a painful memory, and Sailor Moon says, plainly, "Once there, we found that Suguha's coffin was empty."

There are gasps of surprise from SMO-2 group and **Sailor Neptune** asks, "Does that mean…?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "In a way, yes. It is a complex story, but none of those four were the real Suguha. The young lady in the armor designed like Suguha was Alita, a person that Suguha knows well, Sailor C was in fact a clone of her…"

**Sailor Celestial** asks, surprised, "They actually cloned me…I mean, my counterpart?"

Izzy replies, with a nod, "Yep. We confirmed that with test. Sailor C is an exact clone of Suguha."

Kazuto says, with a stern expression, "However, like the Superman storyline, the cyborg doppelganger was a 'bad girl'. In fact, she was none other than Yuuko."

The SMO-2 group gives looks of shock and **Sailor Uranus** says, with a sneer, "I get it. A plot to ruin your Sailor Celestial's name by posing as her."

Davis says, with a nod, "Bingo, but like in that famous DC story, her plot went to down the drain." Davis then points ahead and everyone looks to see that scene has changed to Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's 'pubic return' when our heroes and heroines were fighting Yuuko with it showing Suguha transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial for the first time with her battle with Yuuko along with the rest of our heroes and heroines battling with her.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Elysium, the 'counterpart' to Sailor Celestial with the visor-like mask, was the one that took Suguha from her second tomb and brought her to a secret fortress constructed in Japan around the end of the Silver Millennium due to it containing a 'spring' or something like filled with mysterious chemicals that could heal any wound, even fatal ones, as long as the person was alive. Normally, it shouldn't have helped, but the healing chemicals 'blended' with Suguha's powers as Sailor Celestial and it completely regenerated her body, restoring it, and reviving her."

**Sailor Venus** says, excitedly, "Awesome! It looks like she also got a new Sailor Scout form in the process! Awesome!"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "I know! My favorite part is when she wacked her in the face! I still get a kick remembering that part!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "I think that plenty of us do!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Believe it!"

**Sailor Moon** asks, curiously, "If she is okay, why isn't she here with you?"

Just then a familiar female voice responds, "Maybe I can tell you." Just then the whole scene 'shatters' apart returning the area to 'normal' and everyone looks to see Yuuko floating down in front of them.

Tai says, with a sneer, "You."

**Sailor Celestial** says, "If it isn't my counterpart's 'evil copycat'."

Yuuko says, with a sneer on her expression, "It seems like every version of the Suguha is similar…including their mouths. You are so confident. How would you be without your powers? Your counterpart…my Suguha is currently crippled due to her classic reckless actions…"

Yolei says, nastily, "Actions that she had to take before you destroy all of existence, you mass-murdering insane bitch!"

Yuuko gives Yolei an annoyed look, in which, Yolei, not intimated by Yuuko in the least, glares back with Yuuko saying, ignoring Yolei, "And now, she has temporary lost her powers and she is hiding like a coward…" Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's eyes narrow

Sailor Uranus retorts, interrupting Yuuko, "You, all of people, are calling Sailor Celestial a coward? Have you looked in the mirror? Hiding behind a warped version of face? The sign of a coward if I have seen one and I've seen plenty of cowards."

Yuuko glares at Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Mask says, "Glare at us all that you want, but the truth is the truth. You are a murder and a true coward unlike Suguha. A liar as well. You keep up claims that this is so-called 'justice' for your family. This isn't about your family. This is about you. And Suguha isn't to blame for what you are. You are. And you are alone, and it is the basic truth, so, I believe that it is a good idea to stop blaming others for your sins."

Yuuko gives a greatly enraged glare and she says, plainly, "You have one big mouth. I wonder if your 'princess' is the reason behind it. If I want to hear only screams of pain and agony, I should make screams of pain and agony come from your mouth…" Yuuko then gasps and holds her throat as she is being choked by some 'unknown force'.

**Sailor Sun** asks, confused, "Huh?"

Naruto's voice booms out, "Uh oh!" Everyone looks towards Naruto only to find him looking at Sailor Moon, who's right hand is out and clenched somewhat with an uncharacteristic dark glint in her eyes.

Davis says, nervously when he sees, "Oh, yeah! Uh oh is right!"

TK says, with a nod and nervous tone, "Big time!"

Sailor Moon says, in an uncharacteristic dangerously calm voice, "You know, you should know when to SHUT UP." Sailor Moon then quickly moves her arm down causing Yuuko to slam face-first into the ground and Sailor Moon, obviously using Force powers, being to fling Yuuko around, slamming her into the ground multiple times, and she then uses a powerful Force Push to send Yuuko flying into a 'crystal mountain' which shatters into powder onto Yuuko's form impacting it.

**Sailor Jupiter** says, shocked, "Whoa!"

**Yolei** says, stunned, "Whoa is right! I didn't know that Star Wars would be involved here!"

Naruto says, nervously, "Yeah, a few of us have Force based powers."

Sakura says, looking at Sailor Moon, "But she is going into the 'Dark Side' right now." Just then there is another loud 'boom', and everyone looks to see Yuuko leap out of destroyed 'crystal mountain' where she goes back in front of our heroes and heroines with an enraged look in her eyes.

Yuuko says, plainly, "That hurt."

Naruto says, annoyed, "Good." Yuuko gives Naruto an annoyed look, snaps her fingers, and the remains of the crystal mountain that was destroyed by Yuuko slamming into it start to float off the ground in which they 'reform' into hundreds to thousands of exact duplicates of the villainess in front of our heroes and heroines.

Tails says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Bunnie says, amazed, "Oh my tarnation!"

Sora says, nervously, "T-That's new."

Yuuko says, plainly, "Kill them."

Naruto says, strongly, "I don't think so." Naruto then unleashes his chakra cloak and creates five Shadow Clones without using the classic hand signs.

Sailor Galaxy says, amazed, "Wow, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a wide sly smirk, "That's only the start, Hinata-chan." Naruto then uses two chakra arms to create a massive **Rasengan** with the five clones adding elemental chakra to it causing Yuuko and her 'duplicates' to stop in their tracks causing Naruto to yell out, "Saturn-chan, prepare to put up a shield!" Sailor Saturn and her SMO-2 counterpart nod their heads in unison despite them, along with a lot of our heroes and heroines, being shocked at what Naruto is doing.

"**Elemental Style: Elemental Super-Nova Rasengan!**"

Naruto swings his chakra arms forward, unleashing the immense sphere of elemental chakra, and he yells out, "Everyone down! Saturn-chan, shields up!" Immediately, all of our heroes and heroines brace themselves while both version of Sailor Saturn create a powerful shield with **Sailor Celestial** reinforcing it, greatly, while Yuuko just glares as the immense attacks slams into her and her duplicates causing them to be engulfed in an immense explosion that devastates much of the Crystalize Maze that creates a mushroom cloud of dust and smoke that rises tens to hundreds of thousands of feet into the sky. When the smoke and dust finally die down after a while, we find our heroes and heroines protected in a large and very powerful shield, shown by barely even flickering, while in the middle of crater that's 20 miles long and wide and several miles deep.

Sonic says, amazed, "Whoa! What a blast!"

Yolei and her SMO-2 counter shout out in unison, annoyed, "Are you kidding us?!"

**Sailor Uranus** shouts out, irritated, "You are crazy!"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly and annoyed, "He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, that's who."

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

Davis says, nervously, "Well, it got the job done."

TK says, with a nod, "No joke."

Ken says, "Don't be too sure. Remember, Yuuko is now like the Cyborg Superman and her 'true self' is energy and energy can't be destroyed."

Izzy says, with a nod, "It is a law of science."

**Sailor Moon** asks, "So, you think that she survived?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We KNOW that she survived. This is most likely just an 'annoyance' as she tries to reform a new body."

Tails then says, pointing ahead, "Hey, look at that!" Everyone looks at where Tails is pointing, and they look to see what looks like a large 'haze' with a glowing fragment of Energist in the middle.

Kotone asks, curiously, "Is that…?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, it is a fragment of the Energist crystal."

After both versions of Sailor Saturn lower the shield, Sonic asks, with a grin, "So, what we waiting for?!" But before Sonic could race off, Sailor Uranus manages to step in front of him to stop Sonic from racing off.

Sailor Uranus says, "Whoa there, hedgehog!"

Sonic says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Sally tells Sonic, with a sigh, "Sonic, do you not see that 'haze' over there? Doesn't that say racing into it is a bad idea?"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated and using her computer, "That 'haze' is actually warping the fabric of space-time. I don't know what kind of effects that it would have on anyone, but I believe that it wouldn't be good."

Gabumon says, "That's for sure."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Wormmon asks, "Can we get through it?"

Sailor Mercury doesn't say a word for a few seconds and she then says, "There is a possibility…"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Mercury says, looking at **Sailor Celestial**, "I'm going to need her help."

**Sailor Celestial** asks, curiously, "What's up?" As Sailor Mercury starts to explain about her plan and why it is going to need **Sailor Celestial**, there are plenty of the others that are looking towards Sailor Moon and they, especially a certain Earth Prince, can't help to feel concern for Sailor Senshi and Princess of the Moon.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Outside of Earth's orbit**_

Some distance away from Earth, hidden on the dark side of the moon, we find the USS Enterprise-A hidden in the 'shadow' of the dark side of the moon and on the bridge, we find the bridge crew along with Washu looking at what looks like an Imperial Star Destroyer from the Star Wars universe on their screen.

Doctor McCoy says, "You have got to be kidding me."

Spock responds, "I believe not, doctor. The computer and viewscreen do not 'kid around' since they don't have any self-awareness…"

McCoy shouts out, annoyed, "That was a rhetorical question, Spock!"

[Serena] says, "This is just getting too weird."

[Suguha] says, "No joke, sis. A starship from twenty-first century Earth science fiction? That shouldn't be possible!"

Spock says, "Impossible, no. Due to the fact that we have found out that indeed there is more to existence than just the universe…in fact, a 'multiverse', it is logical to assume that there is a possibility of such a thing to be happen. Highly unlike, yes, but not impossible. With the infinite possibilities…"

Captain Kirk says, interrupting, "I believe we have the point, Spock. Since there are so many universes out there, there is a possibility that what's fiction to us is real in another universe."

Spock says, with a nod, "Precisely, Captain. However, just because that it is 'fiction' from the universe that we came from, we cannot believe that we know anything about it since when it was written, it was formed from ideas from a creator's mind and doesn't mean that it matches the 'reality' from the universe from it came."

Washu says, with a grin, "You got that right. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Just then an alert noise is coming from Spock's console and Spock says, "Captain, massive space-time 'anomaly' detected." Captain Kirk looks at Spock and then looks at the viewscreen displaying what looks like a vortex forming in front of the Imperial Star Destroyer, which goes inside, and when the Star Destroyer is through the 'vortex', it closes behind the Star Destroyer.

McCoy asks, "What the heck was that?"

Washu says, "A dimensional gateway if I ever saw one."

Spock says, "Miss Washu is most likely correct. From the sensor reading from our enhanced sensor array, it looks like to be a stable space-time gateway."

[Serena] says, "I don't think that Star Destroyer normally have those things even in the Star Wars universe."

Captain Kirk says, "Neither do I."

Washu says, "Can I have that data, Mister Spock? I might be able to figure out where they went." Spock looks at Captain Kirk and he nods his head in which Spock prepares to gather all the data for Washu.

[Suguha] asks, "Who the heck were they?"

[Serena] says, shaking her head, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Captain Kirk says, "Same here. We need to get in contact with your 'counterparts' and find out what's happening." [Serena] and [Suguha] nod their heads in agreement in which they are hoping that their 'bad feeling' is just a bad feeling, but they can tell and realize that most likely, it is a promotion of things to come…

**End of Chapter 6**

Our heroes and heroines look like they are going to be getting their first Energist fragment, but they have a long way to go. However, not only did we learn some of the 'backstory' of this timeline, we also learn a bit more about what happened with the battle with Ragnarök and our heroes and heroines with the events of Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's 'demise' as well as the first meeting of our heroes and heroines with her four 'doppelgangers'. Now, you may be saying that Serena/Sailor Moon is WAY out of character, and you have a point, folks. Remember, she still bares the 'scars' from SAO and now, she has the deal with the whole event that happened with Suguha/Sailor Celestial in this 'timeline', so, it shouldn't be surprising that she AND Kazuto are dealing with 'issues' which will be a MAJOR plotline in this arc of the story. Now, please read and review and NO FLAMES, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse

Here is the newest chapter and I have to say that I know of the main problem of my massive crossover stories in which I may have a solution for the story's first arc, but we're going to have to wait and see if the solution that I come up with is quite good. However, I believe that it will be a success in making this story's arc exciting if not more so, but you are going to have to stay tuned to find out, everyone! Now, I know that you are getting sick and tired of this, but I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Raven Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 7: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse**

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Within the 'realm' in the Digital World known as the Digital Middle-verse, our heroes and heroines are with their SMO-2 universe counterparts as **Sailor Celestial** starts to focus her energy while both versions of Sailor Neptune are on opposite sides of the space-time 'warp' where the fragment of the Energist crystal is inside with two versions of Sailor Neptune are holding up their Aqua Mirrors.

Sailor Venus asks Sailor Mercury, "Are you sure that this will work?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "We believe so. My counterpart and I worked with our Sailor Mercury and this timeline's Sailor Mercury to make sure that the calculations are correct."

**Sailor Mercury** says, "Since the energies of the 'distortion' bare similarities to Celestial's own energy signature, which shouldn't be surprising since it was infused with the energies from your Sailor Celestial, the power of our Sailor Celestial should be able to 'erase' this 'distortion'."

Tails says, "Plus, since these young ladies' 'magic mirrors' has the ability to reflect attacks, unleash a wave a seawater, and finally, most importantly, the ability to reveal an enemies' weakness, the mirrors will send the energy of Sailor Celestial into the 'weak points' of 'distortion' allowing Sailor Celestial's energies to get rid of this space-time 'warp' much easier."

Sailor Mercury says, with a smile, "Correct, Tails."

**Izzy** asks, "Ready?" **Sailor Celestial** and the two versions of Sailor Neptune nod their heads in agreement causing **Izzy** to say, "Okay, let's get started!"

**Sailor Celestial** responds, with a nod, "Got it!" **Sailor Celestial** then closes her eyes and focuses her energy into her two swords, each sword pointing at one version of Sailor Neptune, where **Sailor Celestial** channels rainbow colored energies into both Deep Aqua Mirrors where the magical mirrors then send that energy into the 'weak points' of the 'distortion' to 'erase' it much quicker."

Gatomon asks, "I'm not an expert in 'space-time stuff', but since this thing is 'fueled' by energies from our Suguha, could it 'throw off' the mirrors?"

Sailor Mercury says, shaking her head, "That's why we are using this timeline's Sailor Celestial. Her own energies are enhancing the Aqua Mirrors to make sure that 'distortion' isn't causing any problems to their abilities."

Sonic says, tapping his legs for his usual reasons, "All that I know is that it is taking too long."

Sally tells Sonic, annoyed, "I would tell you about patience, but this is you that we are talking about Sonic, so, I won't even bother."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smile and nod, "Good idea, Sally-dono."

Sonic gives an annoyed look and Sally says, into her 'living' computer, Nicole, "Nicole, link with the computers of the others, monitor the data that you are scanning, and send that data that you are receiving from the scan to the others."

Nicole responds, "Of course, Sally." As both versions of Sailor Mercury and both versions of our Digidestined of Knowledge work with Sally's 'living' computer, Nicole, on keeping an eye on the process, but both versions of Sailor Moon and Kazuto, as well, are looking around.

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "Is something wrong?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a smile, "No. Nothing at all. I guess that I'm just one nerves."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "That's for sure. And you going nuts on Yuuko is having us on pins and needles."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Sorry." Tuxedo Mask isn't sure because he also notices Kazuto looking around in a similar manner and when he glances at his SMO-2 counterpart, **Tuxedo Mask** gently nods his head at some kind of unsaid agreement or understanding causing a look of concern from the Earth Prince.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Outside of Earth's orbit, Washu's Space Station**_

Within Washu's space station, Alita is working on whatever she is working on with a table full of high-tech device and multiple holographic screens in front of her.

Alita says, with a nod of her head, "Very good. This little accessory is going to be awesome."

Just then a male voice asks, "What are you doing?" Alita looks to see Sammy Tsukino walking over to her.

Alita says, "Hello, Sammy-san. I'm just working on a little something for our future adventures."

Sammy asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Alita says, with a smile, "Just a little nano-tech."

Sammy asks, surprised, "Seriously?"

Alita says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sammy says, "Man! It must be amazing to be a beautiful 'big brain' like Ami."

Alita says, with a nervous expression, "It isn't easy being a 'super genius' than you think."

Sammy says, "No kidding. Not to mention that you are classified as a hero."

Alita says, with a nervous expression, "I don't really consider myself a hero." Alita says, with a sigh and weak smile, "Somebody had to 'fill in the breach'. What happened with Ragnarök…left a 'major hole'…not with your sister and the others, but the whole world. Even though she was only a Sailor Scout for just over a year, Suguha had become a symbol of hope and when she 'went down', that hope was lost. The 'evil forces' saw that and took advantage. Personally, I was a coward that hid, and it took Suguha's sacrifice to show me true bravely. She gave everything to save your sister and all of us."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Well, Meatball Head hasn't completely recovered from that. And with Suguha temporary powerless…"

Alita says, with a nod, "Yeah, I kind of got that. You can understand hers and Kazuto's worry, but I've got to say that they might be going…overboard."

Sammy says, "That's what I'm worried about."

Alita says, with a nod, "I'm inclined to agree. Your sister had barely begun to recover from SAO and to be honest, she has signs of PTSD." Sammy doesn't say a word and gives a nod of his head where Alita says, with a sigh, "With what happened with Ragnarök and Suguha…I'm shocked that she is still 'together' at all and Kazuto-san isn't too much better. And their 'significant others' can serious tell that." Alita then asks Sammy, "So, when I'm talking to them, am I talking to Serena and Kazuto or Usagi and Kirito from SAO?"

Sammy gives a shocked look and he then asks, "So, you noticed?"

Alita replies, pointing to her head, "Big brain, remember? And plenty of my fellow 'big brains' in their group feel the same way." Alita then says, "But then again, you can tell too, right? Family can tell."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Yeah." Alita just nods her head and gets back to work while Sammy walks away.

(**Elsewhere; on the station**)

In another part of the station, we are in the luxury bedroom that Suguha, still in her deep sleep, is being watched by Matsu, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi.

Matsu gives a perverted smile and she says, "I can't help to wonder what she is dreaming about. Her moaning…"

Akitsu says, plainly, "Stop molesting Suguha please."

Matsu asks Akitsu, "You know what that word means?"

Akitsu says, "Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto-sama taught me much."

Tsukiumi says, with her arms crossed, "Husband should have taught you on how to keep thy hands to thyself."

Matsu retorts, with a grin, "Now, what fun is that?" Tsukiumi just growls at Matsu, but then seems to see a shadow in the corner of her eye causing her to look in that direction.

Matsu and Akitsu give confused looks causing Akitsu to ask, plainly with a curious look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Tsukiumi asks, "Did thou see that?"

Matsu asks, curiously, "See what?" Matsu then 'creates' a holographic screen and keyboard, types on the keyboard, and shows multiple screens in the room in which she says, "There isn't anything or anyone in the room other than us."

Tsukiumi says, "Then thy eyes were playing tricks on thy." Tsukiumi turns away and in a corner of the room, there is another 'shimmer' somewhere in the room, but in an area that the three Sekirei don't notice at all and it isn't detected by the various sensors and detection devices in the room.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Earth, Digital Middle-verse**_

Back in the Digital Middle-verse, the combination of **Sailor Celestial's** powers and the Deep Aqua Mirrors of both versions of Sailor Neptune finally causes the space-time 'distortion' to finally 'vanish' allowing our heroes and heroines access to the Energist fragment.

Mimi says, excitedly, "We're done!"

Izzy says, with a nod, "The distorted is done."

Tentomon says, nodding his head, "Great!"

Sonic says, "It is about time!"

Bunnie says, "Hold on, sugah hog! I know that ya all about speed, but this trinket isn't a Chaos Emerald."

Sailor Pluto says, "Indeed, Sonic-san. The energies from the fragment are still being 'warped' due to the exposer to the Chaos Emeralds and the way that they were 'exposed'. We can't be sure that it is safe for any of us to touch it."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Sailor Mercury says, taking out something from her sub-space pocket, "Izzy, Tails, and I worked with Washu and with Alita-san's help, we managed to construct this containment field to keep it safe." The device that Sailor Mercury removed looks to be a violet cube and when Sailor Mercury pushes a button on it, it floats to just below the Energist fragment, which is glowing in a mixture of white, black, and gold, where the 'cube' then encases the fragment in a cube-shaped force-field.

Sailor Sun says, amazed, "Wow."

Naruto says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Sakura asks Sailor Mercury, "How is it, Ami?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a smile, "It is working fine. The fragment is safely inside and none of the energies that it is producing is coming out."

Keiko says, excitedly, "That means that we got it!"

Rika says, with a sigh and smile, "Yeah, one down…and who knows how many to go. Plus, we have got seven Chaos Emeralds to find." Just then both versions of Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and **Sailor Celestial** have their 'danger senses' go 'on alert' in which both versions of Sailor Orion, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mars 'sense' the same in which they turn in a certain direction. However, before anyone could ask them about what's wrong, a portal appears.

Davis says, plainly, "Uh oh."

Yolei says, with a nervous nod, "No joke, Davis. This is usually not a good sign." Soon after, a group of armed men dressed like UNSC Marines from the Halo franchise, expect that their uniforms are pitch black in color, come out of the portal and look directly at our heroes and heroines.

**Yolei** says, nervously, "I don't like the way that they are looking at us."

**Hawkmon** says, nervously, "I must certainly agree."

The black-clad Halo-style soldiers/marines then aim their weapons right at our heroes and heroines and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Saturn!"

Both versions of Sailor Saturn scream out, strongly, "Get down!" Just as the soldiers start to fire their weapons, both versions of Sailor Saturn create a shield to protect our heroes and heroines from the assault and they strain due to the sheer volume of firepower pounding against their shields.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Who the heck are these guys?"

Naruto says, "Not friendly that's for sure, believe it!"

Agumon says, "We need to digivolve to protect the others!"

Gabumon says, with a nod, "Right!" But then a 'blue blur' speeds past all of the warriors and after the 'blur' passes them, the soldiers find that they are without their weapons!

One of them asks, confused, "What the?!"

Just then there is the sound of someone whistling and Sonic's voice booms out, "Hey, over here!" Everyone looks to find Sonic sitting on top of a pile of weapons, ALL of the weapons that the soldiers were carrying, including sidearms and otherwise causing the soldiers to realize that they have been COMPLETELY disarmed.

Another soldier shouts out, stunned, "Oh, crap!"

Sailor Uranus' voice booms out, "You got that right!" When the soldiers look towards the source of Sailor Uranus' voice, all they see is a massive wind twister before they are swept up in it and they scream out as they are sent spinning around in the huge twister as the twister flies away from everyone with both versions of Sailor Uranus smiling at the sight.

Sonic says, with a grin, "Nice! That took the wind out of their sails."

Sally asks, with a groan, "Seriously, Sonic?"

Just then Tails sees something, and he asks, nervously while pointing where he is looking, "Um, Sonic? Everyone?" When everyone looks where Tails is pointing at, they see another gateway that has just opened up and out of that gateway, B-1 battle droids from the Star Wars 'prequel saga', march out of the gateway.

Both versions of Yolei and Sailor Jupiter yell out in unison, "You have got to be kidding us?!"

TK says, with a sigh, "It is going to be one of those days…"

**Sailor Mars **asks, "Is this common for you?"

Sailor Mars responds, with a sigh, "Unfortunately, yeah." Soon enough, several Roman legions worth of B-1 battle droids are through the gateway and they look towards our heroes and heroines.

One of them asks, "Is that them?"

Another one yells out, "Yes, you idiot! Those are the targets! Blast them!" Immediately, the thousands of B-1 battle droids start to fire on our heroes and heroines with both versions of Sailor Saturn using their combined shielding powers to protect them as more and more B-1 battle droids come out of the gateway to fire upon them causing the two Sailor Saturns to winch as they start to strain to hold the shield.

Sonic says, "No problem! These are just more buckets of bolts! Up, over, and gone!" Sonic then zips off and starts to use cause chaos in the battle droids' lines as Sonic zips around them, using his Sonic Spin and Homing Attack techniques to pick off individual drones while letting the other droids destroy each other while trying to hit him.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Like I said: Show off."

**Sailor Uranus** says, nodding her head in agreement, "You got that right." Soon after, the two versions of the Sailor Senshi zip off and aid Sonic in causing chaos among the ranks of the battle droids causing both Sailor Neptunes to look at each other, smile, and shake their heads. Both Sailor Saturns then lower their heads, however, the instant that they do, another portal then appears nearby in which someone comes out of the portal.

That 'someone' looks to be a black version of Master Chief in his Mjolnir armor with a red version of the Master Chief's orange visor as part of their helmet.

Upon seeing this figure, Davis asks, "What the…?!" However, before anyone could say or do anything, the Master Chief 'imposter' zips over and knocks both versions of Sailor Scout of Darkness and Rebirth into unconsciousness.

Both Sailor Neptunes shout out in unison, shocked, "Firefly!"

**Sailor Celestial** says, seriously, "Hey!" **Sailor Celestial** then attacks the Master Chief 'imposter', but Spartan 'doppelganger', protected by shields, deflects **Sailor Celestial's** swords and he then judo flips her onto the ground as well as on her back, hard, causing her to drop her swords.

**Sailor Moon** says, worriedly, "Celestial!" The enemy then grabs **Sailor Celestial** by her armored chest-plate and ruthlessly throws her several miles away in which he leaps after her the instant that he throws her. The Master Chief 'imposter' grabs **Sailor Celestial** by the neck, harsh, and brings her face to their visor.

The black 'doppelganger' to the famous Halo franchise characters then says, in a deep male voice that sounds like it is been a voice modification device, "You are coming with me, dead or alive."

Sailor Moon's voice then booms out, "How about not at all?" The enemy turns to see Sailor Moon, Oathkeeper Keyblade in hand, attack the Master Chief 'doppelganger' with said Keyblade, but his strong personal manages to easily negate the attack causing Sailor Moon to stumble back. The 'imposter' then throws **Sailor Celestial** down to the ground, violently, causing her to get stunned as he turns to fight Sailor Moon while the others rush over to help.

Sailor Venus says, "Help is on the way!" But then new portals appear and 'produce' dozens upon dozens of B-2 super battle droids in which they start firing on the others.

Naruto says, nervously, "Or maybe not." Sakura roars out as she uses her chakra-enhanced strength to punch ground causing a shockwave that knocks down about a dozen B-2 battle droids causing them to get seriously damaged and disabled, but the portals remain open with more of them coming out.

Seeing this, Sailor Moon gets distracted and she yells out, worriedly, "Everyone!" However, her moment of distraction, Sailor Moon's opponent uses this moment to knock her Keyblade out of her armored hand and then launches cables from his wrist armor in which he yanks off all of Sailor Moon's weapons from her armored skirt! Sailor Moon shouts out, shocked, "Hey!" Sailor Moon then gets slugged in the face by her opponent causing her to stumble back and she then dodges attacks from her enemy.

The Master Chief 'imposter' then says, plainly, "You are different from other Sailor Moons in the multiverse, but while you aren't as clumsy like you were in your past, you are easy to read. While you don't completely rely on your special attacks, your main combat style is similar to Sailor Celestial and you rely on your swords. Without your toys, you are helpless as it is shown in your battle with the creature known as Ragnarök since you couldn't do hand-to-hand combat to save your life…or I should say, your Sailor Celestial's life." Sailor Moon gives a slight annoyed look in her eyes, with a dark 'hint' in said eyes, and when the 'doppelganger' to the Master Chief attacks with a punch, he is shocked as Sailor Moon blocks it with her armored hand causing him to say, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Hey, you should remember this: Don't believe everything that you hear!" Then, uncharacteristically, Sailor Moon uses martial arts to combat her opponent.

The others, who are continuing to either fight the battle droids or protect themselves from the droids' attacks, manage to see this and Sailor Mars asks, surprised, "When did Meatball Head learn martial arts?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We don't have the time to figure it out!"

"**Pepper Breath!**"

"**Blue Blaster!**"

"**Spiral Twister!**"

Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon unite their attacks to take out two B-2 droids together causing Tai to say, "Good work!"

Sora says, with a nod, "Nice, but we have a long way to go."

Sailor Venus says, "Then it is time to bring out my ace in the hole!"

Sailor Neptune asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Venus retorts, with a cocky smile, "Just guess!"

Sakura yells out, strongly and angrily, "Not the time! So, JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Sailor Venus flinches from Sakura's voice and she says, annoyed, "Party pooper!"

TK tells Sailor Venus, nervously, "Mina-chan, I don't want to be rude, but I have to agree with Sakura."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Good point, Takeru-kun." Sailor Venus leaps up into the sky and she shouts out, excitedly, "Ta da!"

(DBZ Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Venus growls as she glows with a bright golden-orange light as golden-orange energy 'sparks' come from her body as well as 'energy pulses' causing the area to start to shake causing everyone else to stop fighting to focus on Sailor Venus.

**Sailor Uranus** asks, confused, "What the?"

Sailor Star asks, stunned and confused, "Venus-chan?"

Sailor Galaxy asks, confused, "What's happening to her?" Just then the orange-golden energy transforms into a massive and majestic unicorn/Pegasus with a golden horn and rainbow colored feathered wings appears with a mighty horse-like cry of power before diving into Sailor Venus causing her to roar out as her form 'erupts' with a blinding orange-golden light forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Sailor Sun asks, confused, "What's happening?"

Davis and Naruto shout out in unison, "You are asking me?!" When the light fades as quickly as it came, everyone looks towards Sailor Venus to find that she has completely transformed!

Sailor Venus has grown several inches taller, her long hair has grown even longer, just millimeters off the ground, her helmet remains the same, but there are four pink dove wings attached to her helmet, two on each side, her eyelashes retain their longer and alluring nature, however, her eyelids are now a hot pink color, her lips are a sparkling and shinning orange-golden color, she has an orange-golden metal choker around her neck adorned with beautiful pink, rosy red, and orange-golden jewels, her armored bikini top and the heart jewel in the center of the armored bikini remain the same, but the bikini is slightly 'skimpier' due to the fact that only completely covers the front and sides of her chest, which has grown by two cup sizes somehow, the wings attached to the heart jewel have become orange-golden feathered wings instead of white colored ones and the heart jewel has also Valkyrie Brunhilde with Loki and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon on the heart jewel, her armored shoulder pads, gantlets, and skirt remain the same, leaving the same amount of mid-drift, however, her exposed waistline is perfectly shaped, curved, and lines like those waistline sported by the best female supermodels, where it is also showing a perfect six-pack muscles that doesn't take away from her feminine 'sensuality' of her waistline in the least, attached to her skirt, there is a pair of orange-golden swords, a cylinder-like device similar to lightsabers from Star Wars, and an orange-golden bow similar in design to the Mighty Morphing Pink Ranger's Power Bow, there is also a long white feline style tail coming out of her tailbone area, her kneepads are the same, and her armored high-heeled boots have three inch soles with ten inch stiletto heels. Attached to her back are eight orange-golden massive swam wings with pink at the tips of the feathers on the edge of the immense wings.

A lot of the others gasp in shock and Yolei shouts out, "What the?!"

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "M-Mina-chan?!"

The new Sailor Venus says, with a wide seductive smirk, "What do you think?" Just then a mighty and gorgeous Pegasus, a golden unicorn horn, rainbow colored feathered wings, and majestic white body, appears by Sailor Venus' side.

The Pegasus says, in a gorgeous female voice, **"It is about time that you summoned me, my partner!"**

The new Sailor Venus responds, with a grin, "Sorry, Freyja. Didn't know the perfect moment."

The Pegasus, Freyja, says, with a sigh, **"Oh, well. Better late than never!" **Freyja gives off a majestic look and she yells out, **"Now, they will see the beauty and power of the majestic Freyja!"**

Sailor Jupiter says, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Davis says, stunned, "I think 'yes way' is what you should say!"

Sailor Galaxy says, amazed, "V-Venus is an ARK Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

The SMO-2 Sailor Scouts give looks of shock and **Sailor Uranus** says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

Freyja tells Sailor Venus, **"It seems like a lot of everyone else doesn't believe what they are seeing. Maybe you should demonstrate your power, Venus-chan."**

Sailor Venus responds, "Good idea, partner!" Sailor Venus draws her swords and they start to glow in which the swords 'break apart' into multiple sections, revealing that they are chain swords, in which Sailor Venus unleashes an incredible 'storm' of blades that cut down all of the B-1 and B-2 battle droids in one swoop!

Tai says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Matt says, amazed, "She's no joke!"

(DBZ Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ends)

The new Ark Valkyrie Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Now, you can see that this cat has some claws!" The ends of her armored gantlets become like claws that glow in which she charges at Sailor Moon's opponent and slashes at him with her claws, but his shields start to shimmer before they shatter apart.

The Master Chief 'imposter' asks, shocked, "What?!" But then he yelps out in pain as Sailor Moon swings her armored boot right in-between legs causing him to gasp in pain and agony.

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "Whoa, girl! Never thought that you would do that!"

Sailor Moon responds, "Yeah, I've not be feeling in that 'Miss Nice Sailor Moon' lately." Sailor Moon then blasts her opponent back with a Force Push and knocking him down.

The 'doppelganger' to the Master Chief grunts as he leaps back to his feet and he says, "This isn't over." A portal appears behind him and he leaps into it where the portal closes behind him.

Soon after, both versions of Sailor Saturn regain consciousness and struggle back to their feet in which Sailor Neptune asks, "Firefly, are you okay?"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Yes…" She then notices the new Sailor Venus and she asks, surprised, "Is that Venus-chan?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Yes, it is. Somehow, she is the first Sailor Scout after Celestial to become an Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Saturn gives a look of pure shock and Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Venus, "No way! How did you do it?"

Sailor Venus responds, with a wide sly grin, "That's my secret!"

**Sailor Venus** looks at her counterpart and she yells out, excitedly, "You are…AWESOME! Look at you! Those curves! That chest! That waist! Part supermodel and part amazon! All bombshell!"

Sailor Venus goes into a 'sexy' pose and she says, with a wide grin, "You know it, girlfriend!" Sailor Venus tells TK, with a very alluring tone, "What do you think, Takeru-kun?"

TK says, nervously, "Um…" However, Sailor Venus puts her armored right hand under his chin and gives him a sly smile.

Sailor Venus tells TK, lovingly and seductively, "Sorry if I make you feel a bit 'under equipped, Takeru-kun, but this new form can help me help you out in all sorts of ways." Sailor Venus then whispers into TK's ear causing him to gain a massive red blush on his cheeks.

The others see this, and Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Okay, I think that's enough!"

Sailor Venus retorts, with a confident smile, "And who are you to interfere with my 'private time' with Takeru-kun?"

Sailor Mars gives a look of surprise and Sailor Neptune says, "It seems like someone's new powers has also given them new confidence."

Sailor Venus says, with a sly grin, "Better believe it, sister!"

**Sailor Venus** yells out, excitedly, "You have got to tell me how to become an Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout!" But then **Sailor Venus** is grabbed by both **Sailor Celestial** and **Sailor Uranus**.

**Sailor Celestial** yells out, nervously, "Hold it!"

**Sailor Uranus** says, with a nod, "No joke! Come here!" **Sailor Venus** yelps as she is dragged away by the two SMO-2 universe Sailor Scouts causing plenty of the others to sweat drop.

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Thank goodness. One of you is bad enough." Sailor Venus playfully sticks out her tongue at Sailor Uranus causing a few of her comrades to roll their eyes at her.

Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Moon, "How come you never said that you had martial arts training?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a shrug, "You never asked." Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, and quite a number of our heroes and heroines give Sailor Moon a 'suspicious look' but decide not to say anything…for the moment. However, as they start to take it easy in the success of retrieving the first Energist fragment, they don't know is that they are being watched by multiple parties with one being a camera drone and another party being a hooded cloaked figure using a pair of futuristic high-tech binoculars. Soon after, the hooded cloaked figure then 'vanishes' via teleportation to parts unknown.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Unknown location**_

On the meanwhile, we join Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik as he is looking at what's happening with our heroes and heroines before him.

Eggman says, annoyed, "Oh, great! Who are these guys? I hate competition!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, plainly, "We can't be sure that they want the fragments, Eggman." Eggman looks to see Yuuko, back to her 'Cyborg Sailor Celestial' form, walk into the room.

Eggman says, annoyed, "About time that you pulled yourself together." Eggman then flinches from Yuuko's deadly serious glare at him.

Yuuko says, plainly, "Don't start with me, Eggman. I am not in a good mood."

Eggman thinks in his mind, nervously, _"That's obvious."_

Yuuko says, plainly, "We need to move on."

Eggman asks, surprised, "What? What about the fragment?"

Yuuko tells Eggman, plainly, "Do I need to answer that question?"

Eggman gives a nervous look and he responds, nervously, "Right…"

Yuuko says, annoyed, "Good." Yuuko walks away and when Yuuko is gone, Eggman sneers in annoyance as he types on a keypad in front of him.

_**Early June 2026, SMO-2 Universe, Washu's Space Station**_

Returning to Washu's space station, our heroes and heroines are walking within the huge station as they have just returned from the Earth of this universe with the first Energist fragment.

Yolei says, with a plain tone, "You know, it isn't surprising in the least that appeared."

Flashback; Aboard the USS Enterprise-A

On board the Enterprise-A, our heroes and heroines are with Captain Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and the counterparts to our two Moon Princesses within a large room within the starship where there is a large screen displaying the Star Destroyer that the Enterprise-A.

Tai says, plainly, "I saw this one coming."

[Serena] says, "Based on that data that we got, it is HEAVILY modified version of it."

Rika says, sarcastically, "We kind of figured that when it opened a dimensional gateway."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "You are exactly like our Liz."

Kazuto says, "Well, I doubt that it belongs to Doctor Eggman and Yuuko."

Sonic says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, stuff that's actually scary and not ridiculous isn't Egg-head's style."

Sally says, with a sigh, "Sonic…"

Tails says, plainly, "Sonic has a point. This kind of starship isn't Eggman's style at all."

Gatomon asks, "But do you think that those battle droids and this 'galactic warship' are related even though they come from the same universe?"

Spock says, "Two 'items' that come from the same 'realm' appearing in the same place around the same time. It is highly illogical to believe that it is a mere 'coincidence'."

[Serena] says, "With Suguha and I and what we experienced over the centuries in our universe, we have got to agree."

Darien says, "I've got to agree with them. We may have another 'faction' looking for the fragments and emeralds."

Ken says, "And we may have nothing on them expect that they are using Star Wars and, what looks like, Halo technologies."

McCoy says, "Great. Now, we are going into sci-fi movies and video games. What is this? A damn fanfiction? Geez!"

Kirk tells McCoy, "Easy, Bones. Right now, what we thought as fiction from Earth's past…or at least, our Earth's past, isn't fiction anymore."

Trista asks, "Did Washu figure out where they went?"

McCoy asks, confused, "How can that happen? They went through a gateway into another universe! How do you track someone into another universe?!"

[Serena] responds, "Bones, if anyone can do that, it is Washu."

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Trust us, we know."

McCoy says, with a nod, "Yeah, I do. However, that's what worries that you know her so well."

[Serena] and [Suguha] respond in unison, "No kidding." Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement with the statement from the Star Trek-style timeline.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, our heroes and heroines are walking through the massive station as Yuuki, Rain, Seven, and Tusk, Ange, and the girls that came from Arzenal walk in on them.

Rain says, with a smile, "Welcome back!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thanks, Rain-chan."

Hilda says, "Don't hold out on us! Just show us the stuff and say that you got it!"

Sakura says, with a grin, "We got it." Soon enough, the others display the 'containment field' holding the Energist fragment.

Chris says, with an awe-struck look, "It's beautiful."

Asuna says, "And dangerous Chris-san. It is best not to touch it if it is out of this containment device."

Ange says, "No damn kidding, Asuna."

Kari asks Ange, "How are the modification to the Para-Mail and Ragna-Mail?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "They are awesome!"

Rosalie says, excitedly, "No damn kidding! They gave them the works! Extra armor, energy shields, all sorts of kick-ass weapons…!"

Ange says, "And now, we have to wear full-body suits instead of our former 'pilot suits'."

Hilda says, with a sly grin, "I don't know. I kind of like our 'pilot suits'."

Ange says, glaring at Hilda, "You would."

Ersha says, with a smile, "Well, our new pilot suits are to help us handle the incredible speeds the new propulsion systems."

Chris says, with a sigh, "Too fast."

Ange says, "Something tells me that we are going to need that speed."

Ersha says, with a smile, "However, despite the improvements, they also kept the customization ability of the Para-Mails and Washu has come up with some inventive options for them."

Rosalie says, "Wish we had these kind of things back in the 'old days'."

Ange tells Rosalie, "You know why we didn't have them."

Rosalie says, "No duh."

Tai says, "Unlike 'them', we value your lives greatly."

Mimi says, with a smile, "You are our friends."

Ersha says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Just then a familiar female voice screams out, "Hey! Watch out! I'm falling…!" The feminine scream is heard and when everyone looks towards the source of the scream, Davis yelps as something or someone crashes onto him with a mighty 'thud'.

Kari says, worriedly, "Dai-kun!" When we get a good view of the situation, we find Davis is lying down on the ground on his back with Musubi lying down on top of Davis with her butt towards Davis.

Gatomon slaps herself on the forehead and she says, "Here we go again." Plenty of the others can't help to sigh and nod their heads in agreement while Davis regains his senses causing him to blush as he realizes what kind of situation, he is in.

Musubi says, "Ouch. That hurt." Musubi then looks around and she says, when she sees the others, "Hi, everyone!"

Lita says, nervously, "Musubi, you might want to look down…" Musubi looks around and down causing her to yelp as she leaps to her feet.

Musubi says, "Davis-sama, I'm so sorry!"

As he gets to his feet, Davis says, "I-It's no problem, Musubi."

Rosalie tells Musubi, while glaring at Davis, "Hey, girl, you don't have to say you're sorry to him!"

Musubi says, confused, "But I was the one who dropped onto him."

Davis asks, with a sigh, "Training again?"

Musubi says, with a nod and excited tone, "Yep!"

Just another female voice says, "Sorry about that husband." Soon enough, Davis yelps as he is hugged by Kazehana and she says, excitedly, "Musubi-chan just couldn't help herself to train to become stronger and she leaped a little too high."

Davis says, nervously, "I kind of got that."

Gatomon says, "This oddly feels familiar."

Veemon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Flashback; February 2026, Tokyo, Odaiba District

In the middle of the Odaiba District of Tokyo, we find Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners are walking down the streets with Davis and Kari holding their hands.

Gatomon says, "I'm glad that insanity is over."

Davis says, with a smile, "Come on, it was no problem!"

Kari says, with a kind smile, "I don't think that it was that simple Dai-kun."

Davis says, "Well, compared to the other insanity that we had been dealing with, our last venture was nothing."

Veemon says, with a smile, "Davis has a point."

Gatomon says, "Thankfully, we can have some peace and quiet." But then a feminine scream is heard causing the two humans and two Digimon to yelp out in shock.

Davis asks, "What was that?"

Kari says, concerned, "It sounds like a girl screaming!"

Gatomon says, lowly and to herself, "I had to say it."

There is another feminine scream and a female voice shouts out, "Watch out! Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see Musubi rocketing towards them, but they don't have time to do anything in which Musubi slams into Davis with terrific force where he slams into the concrete sidewalk on his back with enough force to leave an imprint of his form on the concrete sidewalk.

Kari says, worriedly, "Dai-kun!" When Davis regains his senses, he yelps to find himself on the ground on his back with Musubi on him with his butt to his face causing him to blush and turn away.

Veemon says, nervously, "Awkward."

Gatomon says, looking in the direction that Musubi flew in, "I'm more worried about this girl. That's where she came from!" Gatomon points in the direction of where Musubi came from causing Veemon and Kari to go wide-eyed with shock as they look in that direction and back at Musubi.

Musubi says, with a winch, "Ow! I knew that building was too high to jump off of!" Musubi crawls off Davis and allowing him to sit up in which Musubi looks behind her to see Davis causing her to say, "Thank you very much. You must be the kind person that caught me."

Davis says, rubbing his head, "I wouldn't call it 'caught'."

Gatomon whispers to Veemon, "I would call it being a 'crash pad'." Veemon gives a nervous smile and Gatomon says, pointing to Davis' imprint in the sidewalk, "I don't think that girl is a normal human and that's why."

Kari thinks in her mind, _"Gatomon is right. She hit Dai-kun with such force that she made him make an imprint in concrete and the way that she leaped, it looked like she jumped an incredible distance! She looks like a lovely young woman, but she isn't an ordinary human. What is she?"_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, our heroes and heroines, joined by Musubi, Kazehana, Yuuki, Rain, Seven, and Tusk, Ange, and the girls that came from Arzenal, are assembled together and Amara says, "Needless to say, we were shocked when we found out about the Sekirei. We had our suspicions about what was going on, but we didn't expect this."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Yeah. Another sick mastermind with a god complex."

Lita asks, "Do we have a tendency to attract them?"

TK says, shaking his head, "No. They are insane and evil enough without us. And personally, they would LOVE to be WITHOUT us."

Mina says, with a nod, "No joke."

Yuuki says, "Man! You, guys, have some adventures!"

Tai says, with a sigh, "Adventures that we can do without, Yuuki."

Amara says, looking at Davis, "Needless to say, we learned that Kitten and her family weren't the only ones with 'family issues'."

Davis says, with a shrug, "Tell me about it. Learning that my dad is actually my biological uncle and the head of MBI was the sperm donor that gave birth to Jun and me. Add to the fact that my 'real dad' was a real nut."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "You mean 'former' head of MBI after you and I beat the crud out of him, squirt." Everyone looks to see Jun Motomiya walking in on all of them.

Matt says, with a smile, "Hey, princess."

Jun says, with a grin, "Hey, rock star." Matt and Jun walk over, Jun gently punches him in the gut, and she says, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? It is annoying."

Matt tells Jun, "Technically, you are."

Jun says, with a sigh, "A princess with A LOT of problems. The only reason that I wasn't helping you, guys, with 'Doomsday's cousin' was that not only was I just an Eternal level Scout, but my powers keep 'flickering' all the time. I don't get it! Sure! I'm pretty powerful, but I'm not at the level of someone like Suguha! I don't get why I'm having such problems!"

Ami says, with a shrug, "We are still unsure why your powers are still 'unstable', Jun."

Trista says, "It might have to do with your 'duty' of guarding and being able to access such vast 'treasures' and 'powers' in our universe and the multiverse."

Jun says, with a plain tone, "Well, it gets annoying real fast."

Just then another female voice shouts out, "Kari-chan!" Everyone looks to see Uzume coming over to them.

Kari says, with a smile, "Hi, Uzume!"

Uzume says, with a smile, "Welcome back!"

Rain asks Kazuto, "How did it go, Kirito…I mean Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "It went just fine."

Rika says, with a sly grin, "Success! We've got the first fragment!"

Seven asks, curiously, "Can I see it?"

The others look at each other and Tai says, "You know how it is." Ami then takes out the fragment, still within the 'containment field', and shows it to Seven.

Seven says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Yuuki says, amazed, "Wow! It is so pretty!"

Asuna asks Yuuki, concerned, "Are you okay, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki says, with a grin, "Just fine!"

Seven says, "We've checked Yuuki quite over. By the looks of it, she is currently 'stuck' in her ALO avatar form and while she is in that 'form', her 'condition' won't get worse at all."

Yuuki says, with a grin, "Yep! Fit as a fiddle!"

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "I'm glad about that Yuuki."

Yuuki says, with a grin, "This is really exciting! Coming out into the real world and going on an adventure across worlds! This is really cool!"

Kazuto says, with a grin, "You would feel that way, Yuuki."

Ange tells Yuuki, "Remember, this isn't your 'virtual fun world' like ALO, Yuuki. But then again, with the crap that we go through, there isn't exactly much difference."

Mina says, with a bit of a nervous smile, "Yeah, you have a point…" Just then a massive holographic screen appears in which Washu and Adult Neptune is seen on the screen.

Washu says, "Hey, everyone! What's happening? It looks like you are back safe and sound!"

Davis says, with a glare, "Just peachy, Washu."

Washu says, "Ah, it looks like you got the fragment!"

Ami tells Washu, displaying the fragment, "Yes, we have retrieved the Energist fragment successfully."

Washu says, excitedly, "Okay, bring it over! Let me get the door for you!" Just then what looks like a Japanese sliding door appears in thin air and 'moves away' to reveal a gateway.

Tusk says, "I can't get used to stuff like this."

Mina says, with a smile, "It is pretty common for us."

Washu tells Ami, "Come on down, Ami!"

Ami says, a bit nervously, "R-Right." Ami then goes through the gateway in which the sliding door closes causing it and the gateway to vanish behind her.

Washu says, "Well, it is time to get going! Time to roll out!"

Adult Neptune says, with a smile, "Got you!"

Serena asks, confused, "Huh?"

Washu says, "Remember, we are using her special notebook containing that universe traveling chaos bug…!"

Just then Washu stops as a squeaky female voice is heard causing Adult Neptune to say, "Oh, cut it out, Crosite! If you didn't do such bad things, this is how you end up!"

Washu then says, "Anyway, since my space station's universe hopping ability is due to Neptune's book controlling Croire's power, we're going to need Neptune, here, to help set the destinations."

There are quite a few nervous looks among our heroes and heroines and Davis asks, "Is it me or does anyone else have a bad feeling?"

Naruto tells Davis, nervously, "It isn't you, bro."

Adult Neptune shouts out, with an annoyed tone, "Hey, I heard that!" Adult Neptune says, with a smirk, "I'll show you! Here we go!"

Washu yells out, worriedly, "Wait! Hold on a minute!" There is a bright flash coming from the screen causing plenty of the others to get REALLY nervous real fast.

TK says, nervously, "Oh no."

Mina says, with a nervous nod, "Yep."

Ange says, annoyed, "Here we go again." Soon enough, before anyone could say or do anything, the whole of the space station then teleport away in a 'snap'.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown realm, Unknown location**_

Within a darkened room with only what looks like a beam of light from a spotlight from above being the only light in the room, we can see that there is a 'shadowed' figure in the center of that light beam, their features undistinguishable, but we can see a humanoid figure, sitting crossed legged, and floating about one foot off the ground. Just then we hear a door opening and another figure, their features also undistinguishable, enter the room.

The floating figure says, in a male voice, "I already know what you are going to say."

The second figure doesn't say a word for a few seconds and this person says, in a similar male voice to the floating figure, "I'm not surprised. I'm talking about you after all…Revan."

The floating figure, now identified as Revan, says, "They are going into a universe where one of our counterparts plays a 'main role' in the narrative of the timeline."

The second figure asks, curiously, "Which one?"

Revan responds, "Lunar."

The second figure says, "Interesting. He isn't done with those 'kinds' of Sailor Moon."

Revan says, "It isn't surprising that he comes a very similar universe despite not having a Sword Art Online happen in his universe."

The second figure says, "That would be UNI-SHOCKER's fault or blessing, depending on how you see it."

Revan says, "Plenty would say: 'Damned if they did come and damned if they didn't come'."

The second figure says, "Well, they have been very dangerous as of late."

Revan says, "Thanks to what happened in the 'alpha prime timeline', the multiple 'rebel cells' in Lunar's universe not only united, but they have forced UNI-SHOCKER into an unfamiliar position: An all-out war. Not only is Lunar and his forces freed and kept free a good chunk of his world, he and his allies have waged war against UNI-SHOCKER across the multiverse and even had several worlds that UNI-SHOCKER thought 'conquered' rise up in open rebellion against them."

The second figure says, "He has thrown them into chaos."

Revan says, "However, they have adapted, and they managed to start fighting back, but the fighting has turned into a stalemate. That, however, has caused them to become more dangerous."

The second figure says, with a nod, "They are causing havoc all over the VERY VAST multiverse, more like OMNIVERSE, trying to get access to technology, magics, and more to get an advantage against their foes." The second figure asks, with a plain tone, "Imagine if they get their hands on the Sailor Celestial of the second 'prime timeline' of what we call the 'Hollow Fragment' timeline?"

Revan says, "They made a previous attempt on her when she was…at the time, 'out of commission'."

The second figure says, "That's one way of putting it. Right now, her powers are quite unstable."

Revan says, "Her powers as Sailor Celestial…mainly. But enough of her powers remain 'stable' to maintain her other abilities and, for that reason, among others, is the reason is that she has 'other powers' than her Sailor Senshi powers."

The second figure says, with a nod, "True, but will it keep her out of the hands of UNI-SHOCKER? There is also the fact if her Kazuto and Meatball Head find out what happened between her and UNI-SHOCKER, which involved them at one point, it is going to be a wonder who is more dangerous. UNI-SHOCKER or the 'Darth Sailor Moon' to be? Quite worrisome."

Revan says, "That Sailor Moon isn't at that point."

The second figure responds, "Yet, but after what happened to her, can you be sure that she isn't close to 'that point'? She has been pushed to levels that very few Sailor Moon have been pushed. All Sailor Moon have 'strong cores', but they are still mortal, and they have limits."

Revan says, "Die a hero or live long enough to become the villain."

The second figure tells Revan, "You should know that all too well."

Revan doesn't say a word for about a minute and he then says, "You already know that I've been keeping an eye on them and yes, you are right. She and Kazuto are both close to THAT point."

The second figure tells Revan, "Do you think that will be a factor in what UNI-SHOCKER is doing?"

Revan responds, plainly, "What do you think?"

The second figure says, with a nod, "I understand."

Revan then says, "You also need to understand this version of Sailor Celestial."

The second figure asks, curiously, "Really?"

Revan says, "Like her counterpart in the 'alpha prime timeline', she has incredible potential. All Sailor Celestial do for obvious reasons, but those two versions have the ability to achieve levels beyond anything in which the 'Hollow Fragment's' Ark Valkyrie level is part of it. She is getting close to transcendence that's beyond power."

The second figure asks, confused, "Transcendence beyond power?" Revan doesn't say a word response causing the figure to wonder what Revan is talking about.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown universe, Outside of Earth's orbit**_

Within another alternate universe, Washu's space station appears in a 'flash' some distance between this Earth's moon and Mars and once we get inside, we find everyone as they were when the space station, with all of them inside, teleported.

Yolei yells out, angrily, "Neptune-baka, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

Ken says, nervously, "Easy, Yolei."

Hawkmon says, "Yes, Yolei. Please do take it easy."

Ange says, with a sneer, "She has a good reason to get mad."

Rosalie says, annoyed, "No joke! That girl is nuts!"

Just then a large holographic screen appears above everyone and Washu is seen on the screen where she says, "Hey, everyone!"

Yolei shouts out, annoyed, "Don't 'hey, everyone', us, Washu! What were you thinking?"

Washu tells Yolei, "Hey, I didn't have Neptune start the teleportation like that, but what I said is true, we are using mischievous troublemaker stored in Neptune's special notebook, so, while I can set the destination for our teleportation, Neptune is the one in control of our teleports from universe to universe."

Davis asks, with a sigh, "Why do this feel like an anime trope or something?"

TK tells Davis, "You aren't the only one feeling that way, Davis."

Lita says, with a nervous nod, "You got that right."

Tai asks, "Are we in the universe with an Energist fragment or Chaos Emerald?"

Washu says, "Hold on a second." On the screen, it looks like Washu is typing on a keyboard or something like that and after a minute, Washu's eyes widen causing her to say, "Whoa! Oh, boy! We've got both!"

There are gasps causing Tails to ask, "Are you sure?"

Washu responds, "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm detecting one of the fragments and one of our Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic says, with a grin, "Cool!"

Sally asks, curiously, "Wait! One of OUR Chaos Emeralds?"

Washu says, with a smirk, "I'm glad you are getting the point, your majesty. The Chaos Emeralds that we are looking for came from your universe and were used as a booster to the Energist fragment in which they were 'contaminated' by the Energist fragments causing them to give off a certain signature. However, I'm detecting similar Chaos Emeralds, ones that aren't 'contaminated' by said fragments."

Amara asks, confused, "Say what?"

Rika asks, curiously, "Are you sure that your sensors are working?"

Washu responds, "They are working just fine, thank you very much! It is just that this universe is such a 'multiverse hub' that it isn't surprising that stuff from other universes are coming here."

Jun asks, "Multiverse hub?"

Trista says, "Washu is right. I'm detecting all sorts space-time 'distortions' and I'm not sure if I can call them all that. It is more like there are space-time gateways is what I should say."

Izzy asks Trista, "There are a lot of inter-universal gateways here?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes."

Raye and Amara step backwards and hold their heads causing Hotaru to ask, concerned, "Amara-papa? Raye-chan?"

Everyone looks at two said Senshi causing Amara to say, "I'm okay, Firefly. I'm a bit…overwhelmed."

Raye says, "There are all sorts of 'powers' and such ranging from mystical, spiritual, and whatnot all over this world that it is close to overwhelming our senses."

Amara says, "And that's worrisome since it is telling that they don't belong here."

Trista says, with a nod, "I believe that you are right. All sorts of 'items' that come from other worlds and have 'great power' are in this world which could upset the balance in the multiverse."

Ken says, "Most likely, they and the 'multiverse gateways' are linked together."

Wormmon says, "I've got a bad feeling that we are going to find out why these things are in this world."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "I agree." As if on a kind of cue, loud alarms start to blare as red alert lights shine over the whole of the inside of the station.

Bunnie asks, confused, "My stars? What in the Sam Hill is happening?!"

Darien yells out, strongly, "Washu!"

Washu responds, shocked and nervous in her tone of voice, "No way! We're getting breached!"

Rika asks, confused, "Say what?!"

Washu replies, "It is what I said. Somehow, someone has broken through the cloak and noticed us! They are also attempting to hack the systems, but I'm keeping them out, however, they are doing a good job on keeping me on my toes!"

Davis asks, confused, "Wait! Who can keep you on your toes?!" Just then there is a loud 'boom', and everyone looks towards the source to see multiple gateways/portals appearing in different parts of the space station that they can see.

Washu retorts, "People that are breaking through my shields like that!" Soon afterwards, the groups of aliens that made up the Covenant from the Halo franchise, namely, Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, and Elites, burst out of the portals.

Mina asks, confused, "Whoa! Do you see what I think I see?"

Yolei responds, with a nod, "No joke! Are we at an E-Three convention or something?" Just then all of the 'alien forces' from the famous shooting video game turn to face our heroes and heroines and charge in firing their plasma weaponry along the way.

Amara shouts out, "Stop blabbing and transform already!"

Davis shouts out, strongly, "All Digimon digivolve now!"

Tai yells out, strongly, "You heard him!" The Sailor Scouts' transformation items and Digidestined's digivices start to glow as they prepare to fight back against the invasion of their base.

(**Elsewhere in the base; on the meanwhile**)

Around the same time of this 'invasion', we come to the room where Suguha is sleeping on the massive bed while Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Matsu are looking around as the alarms are sounding.

Akitsu asks, confused, "What is this?"

Tsukiumi says, "For sooth, what is this blasted noise?"

Matsu says, "It is alarms, Tsukiumi! We're under attack!"

Tsukiumi asks, surprised, "Are thou serious?!"

Matsu creates a holographic screen and keyboard causing her to reply, "What do you think those alarms mean?" As Matsu starts to type on the holographic keyboard with Akitsu and Tsukiumi keeping their focus on Matsu, they don't notice that Suguha, seemly still sleeping, has her eyes shoot open showing that she has woken up from her sleep.

(**On the Enterprise-A; around the same time**)

During this time, the Enterprise-A isn't exempt from attack as the same kind of attackers that are attacking the rest of the space station are rampaging inside of the ship where a crewman falls down to the ground and is frozen in fear as a Brute is about to crush him with his mace.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Not so fast, you ape!" The Brute turns to face the voice only for his head to get caved him by [Sailor Celestial] with a punch. [Sailor Celestial] then looks at the crewmen causing her to ask him, "Are you all right?"

The crewman responds, nervously, "Y-Yes." The crewman then gasps as he looks in front of [Sailor Celestial] and, sensing danger, whips out her swords and blocks an energy sword of elite that just deactivated its camouflage to attack [Sailor Celestial] with its energy sword. The two of them fight with [Sailor Celestial] using her powers and other weapons to take down other enemies, namely Jackals and Grunts, that rampage while she is battling with the Elite. Elsewhere on the ship, [Sailor Moon] is keeping Engineering safe by dropping one unconscious Brute onto a group of Grunts, crushing them.

[Sailor Moon] turns to Montgomery Scott, known as Scotty, and she asks him, "Are you okay, Scotty?"

Scotty responds, "Aye, lass. I have to say that I'm really glad that you have these powers of yours!"

[Sailor Moon] says, "You and me both, Scotty." [Sailor Moon's] 'danger sense' flares and she dodge plasma weaponry from a group of Grunts and Jackals in which she charges into the attack while the security members of the crew try their best to assist her with their weapons as best as possible.

(**Returning to our heroes and heroines; A short time afterwards**)

Back with our heroes and heroines, the Sailor Scout members of the group have transformed with Sailor Venus in her new Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and showing her stuff by using her new swords in their 'chain sword' forms where she is devastating the enemy forces by easily cutting through Grunts with ease, bypassing the Jackal's shields, shredding the Brutes, and while she is having troubles with the Elite, due to their energy shields, however, Sailor Venus quickly takes out their shields and takes the Elites out as well.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! I really rock!"

Sailor Neptune says, reflecting the attacks being sent against her with her Aqua Mirror, "Someone has gained a lot of confidence becoming an Ark Valkyrie."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "A little TOO confident if you ask me."

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

Paildramon unleashes a barrage of 'energy bullets' from his railguns in which he takes down more grunts while pinning down some Jackals using their shields to protect themselves from an attack with Sakura using her chakra super-strength to send a Brute rocketing into several more Brutes where they are flying into building which crashes down in front of them causing other Brutes to give pause.

Sakura yells out, cracking her knuckles, "Who's next?!" After a second or so, the Brutes immediately charge at Sakura, who gains a wide smirk, as she prepares to fight.

Sailor Galaxy sees this, and she says, with a sigh, "Sakura…" Naruto, in his Sage Mode, uses a giant **Rasengan** to demolish a group of Jackals and Grunts.

"**Terra Force!**"

"**Ice Wolf Claw!**"

WarGreymon unleashes his massive orange sphere of energy that not even the Elite's personal energy shields to protect them as a group of Elites, Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals are vaporizes while MetalGarurumon uses his ice missiles to freeze another group frozen in masses of ice.

Matt says, with a nod, "Good job, partner!"

Tai says, with a grin, "Way to go!" Musubi uses one of the Grunts like a bowling ball that knocks down around group of Grunts, Uzume uses her veils to knock down Jackals and Brutes by grabbing them by the legs and knocking them down in which Sailor Jupiter zaps them with airborne electrical attacks, and Kazehana blinds others in storms of petals where Davis, in his Light Hawk form, comes down and takes down with either swords or blasters made from his Light Hawk Wings.

Davis says to Musubi, Kazehana, and Uzume, "Great job!"

Musubi says, excitedly, "No problem!" Sailor Star uses rapid fire **Linears** to take down another Elite, but another Elite, manages to sneak behind her, and drops his personal cloak to strike with its energy sword.

Seeing this, Kazuto yells out, worriedly, "Asuna!" Sailor Star can only look in horror as she can't defend herself in time, but the Elite is then sent flying by a 'psychic blast' that flings into a Brute causing both of them to get knocked over. Sailor Star glances to see that Kazuto used Force Push to protect her causing Sailor Star to smile lightly with a mixture of thanks and concern for her beloved. Sailor Galaxy uses her Tenseigan and her 'chakra shroud' to create multiple **Truth-Seeking Balls** to shred her opponents with ease while Tuxedo Mask creates practically a jungle of thorny wives that grabs onto opponents, who try struggle against it, but for every one or two that they destroy, half-a-dozen come up in their place. Tuxedo Mask then throws one of his roses into the air and creates a MASSIVE storm of roses that rain downs in which some fly apart where their petals become small razor-sharp blades with other roses denotating on impact with their opponents.

Sailor Moon is shocked by this causing her to think, _"When did Darien-kun get so strong? He…He's amazing!"_

Naruto, in his Six Path Sage Mode, uses his chakra arms to bash two Brutes against each other and he says, seeing Tuxedo Mask, "Hey, he has brought his A-game, believe it!"

Sakura tells Naruto, plainly, "Not surprising why." Up in the air, there are plenty of Covenant aerial craft, Banshees, in the 'skies' within the space station, but Ange is within Villkiss is battling them and Villkiss' superior agility and speed allow Ange to dodge their attacks and her upgraded weaponry allow her to take down Banshee aircraft in just a few seconds of continuous fire at most since she is usually mini-gun style plasma weaponry.

Ange says, "This is too easy." Ange grunts as she and Villkiss dodge more Banshees causing her to grunt out, annoyed, "But these guys are just like bugs!" But then a lot more rapid fire come from a distance that destroys more Banshees and Ange looks to see a familiar group of Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails flying towards her.

Vivian yells out, "Hey, Ange!"

Ange smiles at Vivian, but yells out at the others, annoyed, "What kept you?!"

Hilda says, "Keep your panties on, princess. We can't summon our machines through a little ring."

Salia says, "We don't have time. We have to get to work!"

Rosalie says, plainly, "Whatever." Soon enough, the Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails take on the Banshees, our heroes and heroines continue their battles on the 'ground' of the space station with the Sailor Scouts, Digimon, and other 'powered' members of their group taking down their opponents. That's where we find the 'good and evil ninja', especially those of the Hanzo, Hebijo, and Gessen schools, with the Crimson Ninja Squad in which Katsuragi and Yagyu combine their special attacks into an immense twister that sends a mass of their opponents flying in which Katsuragi then slams one of her huge armored boots down on the head of a Brute causing him to collapse in a heap.

Katsuragi yells out, "Oh, yeah! Who's next?!"

But then a familiar female voice shouts out, "None since this ends now!" Soon afterwards, a rain of swords creates from all sorts of elemental energies, fire, wind, water, and whatnot, and dragons created from the same elemental energies rain down from the sky and slam into the remaining enemies causing them to roar out in pain and agony as they are left on the ground in heaps.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Mimi asks, surprised, "Wow! What was that?"

Homura says, with a smirk, "Maybe you should ask WHO is that is more like it!" Just then, like in a form of teleportation, Suguha makes her appearance, but her 'look' is quite different.

Suguha is wearing an outfit that seems to be a green and white version of Kasumi's outfit from Dead or Alive with a rainbow bow attached to the backside of her outfit with four green fairy wings coming out of the bow in which she has sheaths for two kitana-like swords attached to the sides of her waist, one sword for each side.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?" Suguha brings out a Star Seeker Keyblade and goes into a kendo-stance in which when one surviving Elite gets on its feet, Suguha attacks him with super-human speeds and in a blink of an energy, Suguha disables the Elite's energy shield and causing the Elite to collapse in a heap.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Suguha turns the others causing her to say, sternly, "As you can see, my powers as Sailor Celestial might be on the 'fritz', but I'm not a helpless little girl."

Sailor Saturn asks, amazed, "How did you do that?"

Asuka says, a bit nervously, "That would be us."

Everyone looks at the Hanzo students and Ikaruga says, "Sometime after she was 'revived', Suguha came to us for some training and she was able to use our Shinobi Transformation arts. That's her 'uniform' when she invokes it."

Katsuragi says, with a grin, "And she is looking good."

Sakura then says, "She also trained with us and the Hayabusa too." When everyone looks at Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy, Sakura says, "Her use of the **Shadow Clones** is as good or, which I'm amazed, even better than Naruto's usage…Well, back in the day. She used to rapidly gain skill and knowledge in which I have to say that she is Jonin level in skill."

Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "Seriously?!"

Yolei tells Sailor Venus, with an amazed look on her face, "Girl, took the words right out of my mouth."

Suguha says, glaring at Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Naruto with a very cross look, "That said, I am VERY cross with you, three, right now."

Naruto says, nervously, "Come on, Suguha-chan…!" But then Naruto doesn't get a chance to finish as he is launched in the air by Suguha with a single punch causing plenty of the others to drop their jaws in shock.

Sailor Galaxy asks Sakura, nervously, "Sakura-chan, don't tell me that you taught Suguha the same techniques as Lady Hokage?!"

Sakura responds, with a sly smile, "Why not? I have to say that I feel a bit of 'kindred spirit' in Suguha." Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, with a glare, "But don't try putting anything all on me! Since she has the Rinnegan, you taught her Gentle Fist style attacks, so, look who is calling the kettle black!" Sailor Galaxy gives a nervous blush and twiddles her fingers like she did back in her Genin days while Suguha uses her Force powers to bring Naruto safely back to the ground.

However, Suguha then glares daggers at Kazuto and Sailor Moon causing her to say, with a dangerous sly smile, "Now, you, I, and sis are going to have a nice LONG chat about this, big brother." Suguha's tone is quite 'chilly' causing plenty of the others, especially Kazuto and Sailor Moon, to get REALLY nervous causing the Digidestined and their Digimon partners to take one step away from said siblings of Suguha in which Rika has a giggle at the 'discomfort' of Kazuto and Sailor Moon.

Rika says, slyly, "You are so in BIG trouble." Kazuto and Sailor Moon glare at Rika, but then Kazuto, Suguha, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Uranus have their 'danger senses' go off.

Sailor Uranus says, "Let's talk about this later. We have company."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "And something tells me that this isn't the group that you invite for a cup of tea."

Just then a deep male voice responds, "Indeed." Everyone looks to the source to see the Revenant versions of Lui Kang, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Nightwolf, Smoke, and Kabal walking up to them.

There are plenty of surprised looks and Davis asks, nervously, "Does anyone have Déjà vu or is it just me?"

Tai tells Davis, "It isn't just you."

Jade says, pointing to Suguha, "We'll get to the point. Surrender yourself to us."

Suguha replies, plainly, "And if I say 'no'…"

Kitana retorts, "Do we really need to say anything?"

Suguha responds, "Not really." Suguha then uses a powerful Force Push to knock the Revenants down to the ground, hard, before she takes off at super-human speed at them.

Kazuto yells out, worriedly, "Sugu!" However, it is too late as Suguha charges in while the Revenants get back to their feet and Kitana unleashes her bladed fans at her, but Suguha easily bats them away with her Keyblade. Jade zips over and attacks with staff and both Suguha and Jade fight to a standstill until Smoke appears in a 'flash' of smoke to Suguha's left.

Sailor Moon shouts out, shocked, "Look out!" Suguha brings out a Rainfall Keyblade into her free hand and with a sweeping 'motion', Suguha knocks both Jade and Smoke back where she uses a Force Push to blow them back.

Kabal leaps into the fight and he yells out, "You are pretty good, little girl! Let's see how you do against me!"

Suguha says, strongly, "Bring it on, tin face!" Kabal clashes his hookswords with Suguha's Keyblades and the two of them are fighting each other to a standstill.

Keiko says, amazed, "Suguha-chan is amazing."

Hiyori says, with a nod and amazed, "Yeah."

Kotone says, awe-struck, "Even without her powers as Sailor Celestial, Suguha is still so strong."

Naruto says, with a grin, "What did you expect? Even without her powers, Suguha-chan is no 'dismal in distress', believe it!" Back to the fight, Suguha, with one powerful strike, destroys Kabal's hookswords, much to his horror and surprise, before Kabal gets blasted by a Force Push from Suguha, sending him rocketing backwards. Suguha then uses the Force to stop Kitana's fan blades in mid-air and then crush them into metal balls.

Kitana says, shocked, "Impossible…"

Suguha tells Kitana, in a taunting tone, "Ah, did I break you little toys, princess? You should know that I'm not easy to capture."

Lui Kang then says, giving an evil smile, "True, but only if we are actually here to capture you." Suguha gives a look of surprise, but then Yuuki yelps as she is entrapped in a net and dragged over to Cyrax, who has seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Yuuki-chan!" Just then Sektor and a group of Cyber Lui Kuei appear among the rest of our heroes and heroines, capturing Keiko, Hiyori, Kotone, Rika, Seven, and Rain.

Seven yells out, "Hey!"

Rain says, shocked, "Seven!"

Keiko says, nervously, "Help!"

Kazuto shouts out, "No!"

Sailor Star says, horrified, "Everyone!"

Matt says, seriously, "Let them go!" The Sailor Scouts and Digimon turn to face Sektor, Cyrax, and Cyber Lui Kuei, but they unleash a blinding flash of light that forces our heroes and heroines to cover their eyes and freezes them in their tracks.

Naruto yells out, surprised, "Hey!"

Yolei shouts out, "I can't see!" When the flash of light fades away, our heroes and heroines take several seconds to regain their sight causing them to see that the Revenants and the Cyber Lui Kuei are gone along with Yuuki, Keiko, Hiyori, Kotone, Rika, Seven, and Rain!

Sailor Sun says, stunned, "Oh no!"

Sora says, shocked, "They're gone!"

Tai says, irritated, "Damn it! We've been blindsided!"

Ange shouts out, "No damn kidding!"

Musubi asks, nervously, "What are we going to do?"

Davis says, "We're going to rescue them, that's what!"

Sailor Sun tells Davis, "But we don't know where they went!"

Ange says, "It is pretty obvious where those goons went to, Kari."

Hilda says, pointing towards this universe's Earth, "Yeah. It is quite obvious where they came from."

Suguha asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Just then a holographic screen with Washu's face in it appears and she says, "You are going to have to wait for that! We have got an emergency! First, the Enterprise-A is calling for help! They have a bit of a 'infestation' problem and despite them having two Valkyrie Sailor Scouts from their universe helping them, they are a bit overwhelmed."

Izzy says, "Unfortunately, the Covenant is a military force and Starfleet isn't a military."

Tai asks, curiously and concerned, "And second?"

Adult Neptune appears on the screen and she shouts out, "My Nep Note with Crostie has been stolen! This is horrible! My best bugs are in there!"

Yolei slaps herself in the forehead and Sailor Uranus says, "My sentiments exactly Yolei."

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Yuuki-chan…everyone…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, with a determined tone, "Don't worry, Asuna, we'll get them back."

Naruto says, with a strong determined tone, "Believe it!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, "But why kidnap them?"

Matt says, "That's a good question."

MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, responds, "Indeed, but we can't help them if we can't save ourselves and our allies."

Lillymon, Palmon's Ultimate form, says, "As much as I hate to say it, but we need to stop these attacks and save our friends and allies, here, before we can help them."

Mimi says, solemnly, "Yes, you are right."

Ange tells Mimi, with a stern glare and tone, "Kazuto is right in saying not to worry, Mimi. We'll find these bastards and bitches, get our friends back, and make them pay for even attacking us for no reason in the first place."

Rosalie says, with a grin, "For once, we agree, princess." Ange glares at Rosalie while our heroes and heroines prepare to help Serena's and Suguha's counterparts as well as their crewmates on the Enterprise-A.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Inside of a mainly darkened office room with faintly lighting, we find a group of shadowed humanoid figures looking at the Revenants, which now include Kung Lao, are looking at the figures.

One of the figure says, in a male voice, "We, thank you, for your assistance and your patience putting up with such…distasteful tasks."

Lui Kang says, plainly, "It doesn't matter."

Jade says, "As long as we get what we desire, we don't what needs to be done."

Kitana says, "However, it is curious that you don't have us retrieve this girl."

The figure responds, "While her powers may be 'restricted', if this is the Sailor Celestial that we believe she is, she is far from a 'dismal from distress' as you may agree."

Lui Kang replies, with a nod, "Indeed. I can see the fire in her eyes. She is a true warrior."

The figure retorts, nodding his shadowed head, "Yes, as all Sailor Celestials like her. Born and bred to be a warrior. However, those that we had you taken aren't just bait. The ones known as Seven, Rain, and Yuuki have been exposed to the energies of the fragment that we are infusing within the vessel that we have 'acquired' and modified."

Sindel asks, "To 'dig' into the very core of the multiverse."

The figure responds, with a nod, "Correct. A bit similar to the vessel's original purpose, but much different. It will link to the other fragments and the 'tainted' Chaos Emeralds together."

Kung Lao asks, "Based on what you told us, wouldn't you still have a greater task to collect them into that 'vessel' of yours?"

The figure replies, plainly, "Perhaps. However, it may be a complication that may just be a triviality. Once again, we thank you for your assistance and we hope for your aid soon." Lui Kang nods his head and creates a portal in which he and the other Revenants pass through in which the portal closes behind them leaving the darkened room with just figures who stare silently. On the meanwhile, inside of a barely lit room, two figures look on as the Revenants walk through the gateway that Lui Kang made which closes behind the Revenants.

One of the two figures then asks them, "Are you satisfied?"

Kang Lao retorts, "And why you should we trust you as much as them?"

The figure responds, "You have good reason not to trust me. Then I shall gain your trusts by giving what was stolen from you in the first place."

The Revenants give looks of shock and Jade then says, irritated, "Don't toy with us."

The figure asks, "Do I look like one that would 'toy' with anyone?"

Kitana tells Jade, "Easy, Jade."

Jade says, with a nod, "Yes, empress."

The figure asks, "Shall I begin?"

The other Revenants look at Lui Kang and after a minute, he responds, "Begin."

Kitana asks Lui Kang, "Are you sure?"

Lui Kang replies, "He wouldn't ask us our permission if he intended to trick us. He was the one that dispelled much of the 'cloud' on our minds and souls freeing us from Shinnok's influence."

Kung Lao says, "However, we are still in this horrific state!"

Lui Kang says, "True, but it was to get our trust. Do you believe that he just completely revives us and automatically get our trust just like that? I think not."

Jade asks, "You saying that removing Shinnok's 'influence' on us was just to show that he could completely revive us?"

Lui Kang says, "Correct."

The figure tells Lui Kang, "Forgive me if I seem to be 'flattering' you, but you are very wise, Lui Kang-dono."

Lui Kang says, "Not at all. Now, let us begin." Lui Kang looks at the other Revenants and they nod their heads at some kind of unsaid agreement.

The figure responds, "Indeed." Just then the figure gives off a powerful glow that envelops the Revenants and they give looks that they are growling in discomforts as they are engulfed in the 'glow' as we leave them.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown universe, Time Gates**_

In the dimension that contains this universe's Time Gates, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto is distressed to find no sign of her counterpart in this universe and disturb to see the remains of various robots, weapons, and even monsters in front of a massive dome-shaped shield around this universe's Time Gates.

Sailor Pluto says, her eyes narrowing, "This isn't good…" Sailor Pluto then teleports away to return to the others and leaving the area through Sailor Pluto doesn't notice a figure hiding with the shadows of the realm that teleports away as well.

_**Early June 2026, Unknown universe, Moon Kingdom ruins**_

Within the Moon Kingdom ruins, we find the Kazuto, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Pluto, and the Digidestined, human and Digimon, are assembled together.

Agumon (Suguha) asks Suguha, "Are you okay, boss?"

Suguha, still in her 'shinobi form', replies, "I told you that I'm just fine, Agumon."

Sailor Pluto teleports in and Sailor Saturn asks, "What did you find?"

Sailor Pluto replies, "My counterpart in this universe isn't there and there is a force-field around the Time Gates of this universe."

Sailor Neptune asks, "A force-field?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That has been attacked by legions of robots, yokai, and 'monsters' with many upon many weapons lying on the ground. The force-field is also designed to deflect energies of Sailor Senshi as well."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "Prevent even Sailor Scouts from getting to this universe's Time Gates?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct. But it seems like the force-field's main purpose is the protect the Time Gates from exploitation. Even though I am not as talented at the level of Mars and Uranus or having the negative sensing abilities granted to Naruto via Kurama, but I can sense that the force-field's purpose was to prevent the Time Gates from being abused by evil forces."

Sailor Star asks, confused, "Then why not let Sailor Scouts use it?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I can think of many reasons…some that disturb me." Sailor Pluto takes out a data chip and she says, handing the chip to Sailor Mercury, "Here is the data on the force-field. Please take a look." Sailor Mercury takes the data chip and she puts into her computer as data to appear on its screen.

Sailor Mercury's eyes grow wide and she then says, amazed, "Oh!"

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "What is it, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "There is a familiar energy signature in the force-field's energy."

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "Who is that?"

Sailor Mercury says, looking at Suguha, "Celestial's energy signature."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Me?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Most likely, your counterpart in this universe."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "So, it was Suguha's counterpart in this universe that created the force-field?"

Sailor Mercury says, a bit nervously, "Not to insult Suguha's intelligence, but I believe that she was the main 'fuel' for the force-field's power."

Suguha says, with a kind smile, "No insult taken."

Izzy asks, curiously, "But that leaves a question: Why would a Sailor Scout help in the creation of a defense that prevents Sailor Scouts, maybe even herself, from getting to the Time Gates?"

Sailor Jupiter says, cautiously, "I don't think that we would like the answer."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Right. However, right now, we don't have any options of crossing over worlds. Not only did we lose Neptune's mystical book containing Croire and her universe-hopping powers, but they were really smart to disable our only other option other than the Time Gates."

Flashback: A short time ago, Washu's Space Station

Within Washu's space station, our heroes and heroines, along with Kirk, Spock, McCoy, [Serena], and [Suguha], are talking to Washu to learn a shocking fact.

Yolei yells out, shocked, "What?! What do you mean that our Enterprise has been disabled?"

Washu says, plainly, "That's exactly what it means. They managed to get inside of our Enterprise and really disable all of the tech that allows universe travel."

Davis asks, stunned, "Can't you fix it, Washu?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Of course I can! You are talking to the greatest genius of our universe!" Washu says, a bit nervously, "But the problem is that they made sure to really mess it up along with all of the programming. If I'm not careful, I might…You know, set off the self-destruct or cause some kind of explosion in the engine and that would be bad!"

Kirk says, sarcastically, "Yeah, an anti-matter explosion would be really bad."

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "No joke, Jim."

Tai says, plainly, "That means that we are stuck in this universe until we find a way to cross worlds."

Mimi says, "That shouldn't be too hard. There has been a lot of universe crossing around here."

Amara says, "It is the reasoning behind that is what worries me, Mimi."

Darien says, with a nod, "Agreed. A lot of crossing into other universes is completely unnatural and that's what's worrying for many reasons."

Cody says, "We need to find out what's going on in this universe. That way, we can figure out who attacked us and maybe where they are keeping our kidnapped friends."

Ken says, "Good idea, Cody."

Mina asks, confused, "But where do we go?"

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Back in the present, Davis says, "I guess that we shouldn't have counted that this universe's Moon Kingdom was rebuilt like ours was."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Actually, it wasn't the point."

Veemon asks, confused, "It wasn't?"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "We were hoping to talk with this universe's version of Queen Serenity-mama."

Plenty of the others have their eyes widen and Yolei says, nervously, "Oh."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm okay. Really."

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Not all of us can agree on that, Meatball Head."_ Sailor Mars says, "Sadly, I don't sense her presence anywhere here."

Naruto says, nervously, "Despite any version of your mom wouldn't actually be a ghost, since ghosts are 'bad spirits' or like that, but I'm still nervous about 'see-through people'."

Sailor Star replies, nodding her head, "No problem, Naruto. I feel the same way."

Sailor Moon vigorously nods her head in agreement and a familiar male voice says, "I see that part of you hasn't changed, Meatball Head." Everyone looks towards the source of the voice to see Sammy Tsukino walking over to them.

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "Sammy?"

Sailor Moon yells out, really irritated, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Sammy asks, confused, "What are you talking about? You sent me a message that you needed to talk to me about our partners, so, I came over. What's wrong with that Meatball brain of yours?"

Sailor Moon responds, confused, "I didn't send any message."

Just then Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Naruto, and Suguha have their 'danger senses' go off and Naruto says, "That's because you didn't! Major trap! Watch out!" Everyone immediately starts to get on guard and Sailor Moon is about to yell at Sammy to get over to her, but she then senses danger causing her to turn towards Tuxedo Mask, push him away, and draw one of her swords to block an attack from a crimson red spear causing the figure holding the spear to leap back and away from Sailor Moon and the others.

A male voice then says, "Impressive. I see that you are more than just show." Everyone then looks towards the figure who attacked Tuxedo Mask and whose attack Sailor Moon stopped where they get a good look at him.

This person before them is a handsome male with spiky blue hair with a rattail that reaches his mid-back, red eyes, a pair of silver earrings attached to his ears, and his outfit consists a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metallic armor pieces on his shoulders, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section. In his hands, there is a crimson red spear that Sailor Moon blocked.

Sailor Venus thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way! That's…!"_

The man says, with a sly smirk, "You aren't just a pretty face. I can tell that there is a warrior under those blond pigtails and your armor and weapons aren't just for show."

Sailor Mars asks, annoyed, "Who the heck is you?"

The man responds, "The name is Lancer and I'm here for a fight." The man, Lancer, says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "And you, princess, are lucky lady to have a dance with me!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Lucky me." Sailor Moon whimpers in her mind, _"Why do these people pick on me?"_

Sailor Venus says, seriously, "Sailor Moon! That isn't his true name! It is his 'class name' based on the type of weapon he uses! His real name is Cu Chulainn!"

Everyone looks towards Sailor Venus and after a few seconds, Kazuto asks, stunned, "Wait! The Cu Chulainn, the 'Child of Light', the famous Irish folk hero from the Ulster Cycle. That Cu Chulainn?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Yep. At least, from the universe that he comes from."

Lancer, who's true name is Cu Chulainn, says, with a shrug, "Geez, spoil all the fun why don't you? If this was a Grail War, I would have to kill you, but then again, this isn't a Grail War and you aren't a Servant…"

Sailor Jupiter thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Grail War? Servant?"_ Just then Sailor Jupiter realizes something, and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh, shit! I know where that guy comes from!"_

Lancer AKA Cu Chulainn says, continuing on, "…I also have orders NOT to kill you, but it doesn't mean that I don't get to beat the crap out of you!" Lancer then lashes out and attacks Sailor Moon, but he then stops to bend his head out of the way of one of Tuxedo Mask's roses.

Tuxedo Mask says, "I think not! Legend or not, you aren't getting Sailor Moon."

Lancer says, "Hey, I don't like this as much as you, pretty boy. It feels like the last Grail War I was in."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Does this mean that you are serving under a Master that you don't like?" Everyone looks at Sailor Jupiter and she says, "I know where you come from now, pal. You are either working under a slime ball of a new master or your real master is being held hostage or something."

Lancer gives a sly smirk and he responds, "The latter actually. Even through the Grail Wars are over…Well, the regular ones…we, Servants, are getting summoned back. In fact, the Master that I was supposed to serve is my current master, but a group of scumbags have her and another female Master that I admire are being held hostage in which they are using some kind of mage craft or true magic of some kind to tap in her command seals." Lancer says, with a shrug, "Well, what are you going to do? Orders are orders despite I hate the ones giving to them and I would love to stick Gae Bolg in them, but a guy has got to do what a guy has got to do." Lancer says, with a wide smirk, "And too bad for you, princess, you are the one that I need to do with."

Tuxedo Mask says, strongly, "I think not."

Lancer says, "Well, then show me what you got!" Tuxedo Mask attacks Lancer with his cane and the two of them clash with Tuxedo Mask causing Lancer to say, "That's no ordinary walking stick, but you can do better than that! Come on, you want to protect your precious little princess, right? Then bring it on!" Tuxedo Mask leaps up into the air and takes out one of his roses in which he turns into a thorny whip that he attacks Lancer with, but Lancer manages to dodge causing him to say, "You have got some cute tricks, but I'm starting to get bored!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Then maybe this will entertain you!" Tuxedo Mask unleashes a huge barrage of roses that turn into tens of thousands of rose petals that are sharp as steel blades, but Lancer spins his lance around like a shield and manages to defect the roses, but then Tuxedo Mask manages to get in close and throws a punch where Lancer blocks with his lance, however, Tuxedo Mask's powerful, super-human, punch sends Lancer skidding backwards about a dozen yards.

Lancer gives a surprised look and he then says, smirking, "You are far tougher than you look. I'm getting excited now."

Sailor Venus says, "Watch it, Tuxedo Mask. His Noble Phantasm, his special ability, is his weapon, Gae Bolg, the spear in his hands. It is a cursed spear and it can inflict wounds that won't heal! His first Noble Phantasm will allow his spear to ALWAYS strike the heart of his opponent, so, you need to be careful!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Understood! Thank you!" Tuxedo Mask leaps away from Lancer and he stomps his foot on the ground causing a lot of thorny vines that surround Lancer, but with incredible speed, he rips apart all of the thorny vines created to entrap him.

Lancer says, with a smirk, "Nice trick, but that won't be enough against me!" Lancer attacks Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon prepares to intervene.

But Tuxedo Mask, realizing what Sailor Moon is preparing to do, yells out, "Don't! I have this Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise and Tuxedo Mask transforms his cane into large medieval style European broad sword where he blocks Lancer's lance.

Lancer says, with a smirk, "So, you aren't all style and no substance? Good!" Lancer and Tuxedo Mask, for the moment, fight on an even plan in which Suguha notices no one has moved ever since Tuxedo Mask started to fight Lancer in which she has a 'bad feeling' causing her to run over to Sammy, but her 'danger sense' goes wild as a large shadow starts to come down in-between Suguha and Sammy where it crashes with a loud 'bang' causing a lot of smoke and dust to appear while shockwave from the impact throws Sammy to the ground.

When she sees this happen, Sailor Moon yells out, worriedly, "Sammy!" Sailor Moon leaps over to Suguha only to have the dust and smoke dispel from a blast of 'wind' revealing what or WHO dropped down from seemly nowhere.

The figure seems to be a young lady of around 16-17 years of age with short lilac hair, lavender eyes, and her outfit, as it is, consists of black armor with a hole exposing her stomach, black gauntlets and high-heeled boots, a garter on her right thigh, and a large cross-shaped shield in her right hand.

Yolei asks, "Who or what in the world is that?"

Lancer gives a scoff when he sees this causing him to say, with an annoyed snort, "I'm not surprised that worthless asses would do something like that. If they hold my master hostage, they would use a poor brainwashed girl fused with a Heroic Spirit."

Tuxedo Mask asks, surprised, "Brainwashed?"

Lancer says, with a smirk, "Yeah, but watch yourself!" Tuxedo Mask ducks from an upward strike from Lancer's lance and he then blocks another strike with his sword causing Sailor Moon, on reflex, turns to look at him in which the mysterious shield wielding young lady takes the chances where she bashes Sailor Moon in the face with her shield, sending her flying to the right side where she bounces off the ground several times before skidding to a stop around half-a-mile away.

Suguha and Kazuto shout out in unison, shocked, "Serena!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!" Tuxedo Mask immediately looks towards Sailor Moon in which he gets bashed in the left cheek by the back of Lancer's lance causing him to stumble to the right side.

When Tuxedo Mask glances at Lancer, he retorts, "Pay attention to your opponent or you will end up a red stain on my lance! You really think that your princess is so weak that she would be taken down by a single hit?!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, plainly, "No, but would you let your princess get hit and not worry about her even though you know that?"

Lancer says, with a shrug, "Actually, I wouldn't. I've got piss poor luck with the ladies in my previous life and as a Servant." Lancer goes back to fighting Tuxedo Mask while mysterious shield-wielding young lady moves onto attack Suguha, but she easily dodges the attacks.

Suguha shouts out, "Sammy, get out of here! Get back to the ship now!"

Sammy snaps out of his stupor and he says, nervously, "R-Right!" Sammy gets to his feet and starts to run, but what look like dark blue colored skeletons with only large fanged mouths for heads and swords in their right hands burst out of the ground all around everyone.

Tai shouts out, "Oh, great! Now, what?!" One of the 'skeleton warriors' roars out and grabs Sammy from behind and he yelps out as he is grabbed.

When she sees this, Sailor Moon says, horrified, "Sammy!" Sailor Moon leaps to her feet and draws her swords in which she manages to cut through two of the skeleton warriors, but she is stopped by several more.

Lancer says, with a sneer, "Oh, great. They sent that witch here now."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Witch?"_ Sailor Moon battles desperately to get through the skeleton warriors, but for every single one that she defeats, another one takes its place.

"**Spiral Twister!**"

"**Pepper Breath!**"

"**Blue Blaster!**"

On the meanwhile, the other Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are also getting attacked with their Digimon, including Suguha's two Digimon partners, fighting them with the Sailor Scouts while Kazuto uses an Oblivion Keyblade to defend himself. Biyomon, both Agumon, and Gabumon use their combined attack to take down one skeleton warrior. With Suguha, she is fighting against the mysterious shield warrior, but every time that Suguha strikes, the shield warrior defends in which when Suguha's swords strike, Suguha gets sent flying backwards.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"She is really powerful! I can't beat her this way! If only I had my power as Sailor Celestial…"_ Suguha thinks in her mind, strongly and determinedly, _"I can't think like that! I've accepted who I am and what I am, but I can't be dependent on my powers! I can and will do this!"_ Suguha continues to fight the shield wielding warrior and dodging her attacks in which she causes small craters to form when she slams the shield into the ground.

Naruto shouts out, "What are these things? This is getting too freaky!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Isn't that the story of our lives?"

Naruto responds, with a nod, "No kidding."

Sailor Galaxy says, a bit nervously, "Sakura…Naruto-kun…" Sailor Galaxy then uses her Byakugan and **Twin Lions** attack to demolish some more skeleton warriors. On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon finally breaks through the skeleton warriors and flies towards Sammy.

Sailor Moon shouts out, greatly concerned, "Sammy!" But when she gets close to Sammy, her 'danger sense' reacts to a form of danger and Sailor Moon leaps out of the way of a black energy wave that goes in-between her, Sammy, and the skeleton warriors creating a good-sized trench between Sailor Moon and Sammy with his 'captors'. Sailor Moon turns to the source of the attack to see the identity of the attacker.

The attacker looks to be a young woman with pale blond hair tied in a bun with bangs that goes past her chin, a black visor over her eyes, and she is wearing pitch black armor mixed with red in which she has a large black and red Western style sword.

When Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter see this attacker, they gasp in shock and Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh!"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "We are in some deep trouble now!"

Lancer, upon seeing the new attacker, leaps away from Tuxedo Mask and he says, annoyed, "Great! So, they sent the faker too? This is becoming a real pain!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, confused, "Faker?"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Lancer shouts out, "Don't bother! That 'thing' isn't even alive! She is just a duplicate of a real Servant! A mindless doll! Nothing more!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Even if that thing is nothing more than a doppelganger of the real thing, she is too dangerous! Get away from her Sailor Moon!"

But then Sammy gives a cry as he gets dragged away causing Sailor Moon to shout out, worriedly, "Sammy!" However, she gets distracted by focusing on Sammy giving the black armored knight time to unleash a powerful black energy wave that strikes Sailor Moon with tremendous power causing her to scream in pain and agony as she is sent flying through the air with her helmet shattering into pieces as well as her armor suffering significant damage.

The others see this, gasp, and Tuxedo Mask cries out, horrified, "Serena!"

Kazuto and Suguha shout out in unison, horrified, "Serena!"

The Inner and Outer Moon Kingdom Sailor Scout say in unison, in horror, "No!" Sailor Moon is flung about a mile away, bouncing off the ground several times, and she then stops as slams down into the ground in a heap leaving her battered and her armor significantly damaged as well as completely stunned though not into unconsciousness.

Suguha says, worriedly, "Serena!" Suguha then sees the shield warrior about to attack her and Suguha is then hit by the shield warrior causing her to get sent flying, but Suguha then vanishes in a puff of smoke revealing a piece of moon rock that crumbles into dust in which Suguha reappears by the black armored female knight where they brings her swords down on her, however, the black armored knight twists around and easily blocks the attack, much to Suguha's shock.

She is then thrown back and Kazuto shouts out, worriedly, "Sugu!" Suguha looks to see the black armored knight bringing down her black sword and she uses her swords to block, but the force of the blow causing a huge crater to form at her feet and a look of extreme pain and agony is shown in her eyes causing her to stumble backwards as she drops her swords as her arms become completely numb.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Her strength…if I wasn't powered up…like this…my arms would have been broken…!"_ Suguha doesn't have time to even think as she is ruthlessly bashed by the pommel of the black armored knight's sword causing her to be sent skidding across the ground, stopping two hundred yards and left stunned.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "SUGU!"

Just then Naruto's voice booms, "Hey, little 'miss black knight'!" The black armored knight turns towards Naruto only to get bashed in the face by one of Naruto's charka arms by said blond ninja, currently in his Six Path Sage Form, but all it does is get rid of the visor over her eyes revealing her sinister golden eyes.

Sailor Galaxy says, nervously, "Scary…" Sailor Galaxy and Naruto uses spears made from two dozen **Truth-Seeker Balls**, but the black armored knight easily deflects them without any trouble.

Sakura asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Sailor Venus says, "You can't defeat her that way! That sword is a version of the legendary 'Sword of Kings': Excalibur!"

There are gasps of shock and Naruto yells out, stunned, "You are freaking kidding me!" Just then the ground of the whole area of the ruins starts to shake and everyone looks as the black armored knight has raised her sword into the air, sending a column of black energy high into the moon's sky.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, really nervously, "Oh, shit! Big trouble!" Just then the skeleton warriors vanish into the ground including the ones holding Sammy in which he screams for help.

Sailor Nebula shouts out, "No, Sammy!" Sailor Moon, still conscious, however, still struggling to regain her senses, sees this and a look of pure horror comes over her face when she sees her younger Earth brother taken away. Lancer gives an annoyed snarl as he leaps away.

Sailor Venus yells out, nervously, yet, seriously, "Saturn, shield! NOW!" Sailor Saturn is surprised by Venus' tone, but quickly gets the idea and prepares to put up her shield.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Behind Saturn now!" Immediately, everyone, minus Sailor Moon and Suguha, get behind Sailor Saturn and she puts up her shield.

"**Excalibur!**"

However, the black armored knight slams her sword unleashes a powerful black beam of energy that slams into Sailor Saturn's shield causing a terrific explosion to shake the whole of the moon engulfing our heroes and heroines, minus Sailor Moon and Suguha, in a massive cloud of smoke and 'moon dirt'. When the smoke and 'dirt' clear, it shows that everyone hit by the attack is lying on the ground, unconscious or stunned, depending on if they have powers or not. While Sailor Saturn's shield protected everyone from serious injury as well as death, they didn't come out of the attack unscathed.

Suguha and Sailor Moon say in unison, weakly, "No…everyone…" Suguha and Sailor Moon struggle back to their feet, but Suguha then yelps as red 'wire' come out of seemly nowhere and entrap her.

Sailor Moon, as she is getting back to her feet, says, horrified, "No…not again…" Within Sailor Moon's subconscious, something is stirring in her as the horrific memories of SAO and Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's death start to replay in her mind.

A male voice then calls out, "You are just as troubling as your counterparts, you ninja-wannabe." Out of the shadows, an armored figure emerges and goes over to Suguha.

This armored figure looks to be an armored male humanoid that looks similar to a Kamen Rider with a black bodysuit, black gloves with gold vambraces, black boots, golden armor that's similar to Kamen Rider Shadow Moon with the Terra symbol on the belt buckle, a golden King Stone Driver that's similar to the ones that Kamen Rider Black and Shadow Moon have with a purple King Stone in the middle. The helmet has a motif that's a mixture between a grasshopper and a king in which the helmet has also purple eyes with a mouthpiece that looks like an open mouth with four sharp teeth, two antennae, and the top of the head looks like a corrupted/crooked crown.

The armored figure then says, with a male voice that just spoke, "Another Suguha Kirigaya…another Sailor Celestial…and another pain in the ass as usual."

Suguha says, with a grunt, "Yeah, jerk…don't know you…"

The armored figure says, "YOU never met me…but other versions of you have…and let me say, you are only alive because we need you."

Suguha responds, with a groan, "Lucky me…"

The armored figure says, with a sneer, "You won't be soon enough."

Naruto's voice booms out, "Back off!" The armored figure looks to see Naruto, in his Six Path Sage Mode, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy coming down on him with around one hundred Naruto Shadow Clones.

The armored figure replies, slyly, "I think not." Just then three golden colored portals appear, and golden chins come out of them which restrain Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy causing Naruto's Six Path Sage Mode to deactivate, his clones dispel immediately, and Sailor Galaxy's dojutsu to deactivate as well.

Sakura shouts out, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Galaxy says, stunned, "I…I can't feel my chakra…I can't access my powers…!"

Naruto says, with a grunt and shocked tone, "Same here…I can't access anything…!"

The armored figure says, "That's because of my 'friend's' chains. They are known as the Chains of Heaven and they have the ability to restrain even deities."

Sakura asks, shocked, "Deities?"

The armored figure responds, "Yes. And since Sailor Galaxy's power comes from the cosmos like other Sailor Scouts and Naruto has the power of the Six Path Sage, a 'deity' of sorts in your world, it is worse for them than you, Haruno." But then there is a bright light causing Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, Suguha, the armored figure, and black armored knight to look towards the source to see a Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon with her head down.

Sailor Moon says, her tone disturbingly and uncharacteristically calm and plain, "Let them go now."

Suguha thinks in her mind, confused at Sailor Moon's out of character tone, _"Sis…?"_

The armored figure replies, with a dark confident tone, "And if I don't?" After a few seconds, Sailor Moon's head comes up to show that her eyes have gone from their lovely cerulean blue into a darker silver color.

Sailor Moon replies, her tone now a completely out of character dark determined tone, "Then I will make you!"

"**Moon SAO White Valkyrie Style, Make-up!**"

With those words, Sailor Moon is surrounded by a 'dark' white glow with her wings and helmet vanishes being replaced by the familiar white hooded cloak that she wore in SAO through modified to be a long white cape connected to her hood which covers her face.

The armored figure says, with a sly tone, "Interesting." The armored figure snaps his fingers and the black armored knight attacks Sailor Moon with black energy waves as she swings her sword, but Sailor Moon, with incredible new agility, speed, and dexterity, easily avoids the attacks and charges in for the attack which the black armored knight counters. When the two of them clash, their swords move at super-human speeds, much faster than the human can perceive, and every clash of blades causes the whole area to shake with great violence.

The three Elemental Country shinobi are shocked, and Naruto says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, confused, "Is that really…?"

Sakura says, her eyes narrowing with nervousness in her eyes, "That's a REALLY GOOD question." On the meanwhile, plenty of the others also recover and they are amazed by what they are seeing.

Sailor Mercury asks, confused, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That may be here, but her aura…is WAY different than before."

Sailor Mars says, "It is like a different person is fighting in Sailor Moon's body."

Sailor Sun asks, confused, "A different person?"

Sailor Venus says, "We don't have time! We need to help the others!"

The armored warrior says, "I think not." He then fires an energy blast right at Tuxedo Mask, but he manages to protect himself from it, however, Sailor Moon becomes distracted for a moment at the danger to her beloved causing her to glance. But the distraction is enough to allow the black armored knight to send Sailor Moon flying where she bounces three times before skidding to a stop about half-a-mile away.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "No!" He leaps to his feet, but the black armored knight prepares to use her 'ultimate attack' once more.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

However, Sailor Moon immediately counterattacks with **Crucifixion**, the six-strike Rapier Sword Skill, causing the black armored knight to lose concentration and her attack being 'dispelled'. The black armored knight then tries to strike with her sword, but Sailor Moon immediately dodges her attack and strikes back with **Zekkuu**, a single strike Katana Sword Skill, slashing her in the waist causing the black armored knight to be sent greatly skidding backwards. The black armored knight tries a powerful overhand strike, however, Sailor Moon counters with the **Cross Block**, the Dual Wielding Defense Sword Skill, in which she pushes the black armored knight back. The two of them continue to clash until the black armored knight prepares another powerful overhand strike which is the moment that Sailor Moon is waiting for where she uses **Vorpal Strike** to impale her opponent through her breast plate and the black armored knight gives out a mighty roar of pain as she is destroyed in a mighty explosion leaving only a strange card similar to the Clow Cards from Cardcaptor Sakura with a picture of the female armored knight with the word 'Saber' at the bottom portion of the front of the card that contains said picture.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

The armored warrior says, with a shrug, "That was different." The armored warrior then produces what looks like the portal gun from Portal series and aims it at Sailor Moon, who immediately gets into a defensive stance, but then the armored warrior says, with an evil sly tone, "Made you look, Meatball Head!" The armored warrior then fires the weapon at the feet of the bound Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy and like the weapon in Portal/Portal 2, it creates a portal, large enough to fit all four of them, and they scream as they drop into the portal.

The others gasp in shock and Kazuto, who has regained consciousness, shouts out, horrified upon seeing this, "SUGU!" Immediately, he whips out an Oblivion Keyblade and charges at the armored warrior.

Sailor Star says, worriedly upon seeing this, "Kirito-kun!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon gives out a silent flabbergasted look before her face morphs into REALLY out of character look of fury where she charges at the armored warrior, but the armored warrior uses the portal gun to create another gateway and he leaps inside where it closes behind him causing Sailor Moon's sword to strike empty air. Sailor Moon's expression morphs into one of pure panic while Kazuto stops in his tracks with a look of pure horror in his expression as he remembers the day that his younger adoptive sister/cousin died. Then, completely out of character, Sailor Moon starts to fail her swords around as her currently silver eyes show a mixture of fear and anger.

However, Tuxedo Mask's voice booms out, "Serena, stop!" Sailor Moon swings around only to find herself embraced by Tuxedo Mask and he tells her, in a comforting tone, "We'll get them back, Meatball Head. We're get Sammy and Suguha back! Now, calm down! Please calm down, Meatball Head!"

Sailor Moon croaks out, weakly, "D-Darien…?" Her eyes then turn back from dark silver back to their classic blue and Sailor Moon returns to her civilian form as she collapses into Tuxedo Mask's arms and unconsciousness.

Yolei asks, confused, "What happened to her?"

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Sailor Neptune says, "I don't know, Firefly. I don't think that physical injuries are what we need to worry about."

Tai yells out, angrily, "Damn it! We were blindsided again!"

Kazuto roars out, strongly and angrily, "Well, what are we doing around here moping around?!" Everyone gasps as they look at Kazuto in which they see that he has an intensity of determination, anger, and fury never seen before in his eyes causing him to shout out, with an intense strong and angered tone not heard in him before, "While we sit around twiddling our thumbs, Sugu and our friends could be suffering in all sorts of twisted experiments! We need to go after them now!"

Ken asks, concerned, "How?"

Kazuto yells out, his strong and intense angered out of character tone not leaving him, "You know damn well how, Ken! If you aren't going to do anything, I will! I'm going after them now!" A dark golden tint starts to form in his dark eyes as a mixture of intense anger, fear, rage, panic, and other negative emotions start to dominate his thoughts.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Kirito-kun, stop!" Kazuto turns towards Sailor Star only to have Sailor Star embrace him and Sailor Star tells him, worriedly, "I'm worried for Suguha-chan, Liz-chan, Silica-chan, Philia-chan, and the others, too! They are precious to me too, Kirito-kun! But we can't rescue them if we let our emotions get the better of us! Please calm down! Please!" Sailor Star's words reach Kazuto and his chaotic emotions start to 'cool down' and return to a calm condition causing Kazuto's eyes to widen in realization.

Kazuto says, "Asuna, I…"

Just then a male voice says, "You should listen to your girlfriend because she is absolutely right." Everyone then looks towards the source to see three people coming towards them.

The first person seems to be a young woman of around 19 years of age with thick and wavy violet hair, in which is adorned with a large purple macaron on the left side of the forward portion of her scalp with two magenta gems and a lilac ribbon, a pair of violet cat-like ears coming out of the top of her scalp, deep violet eyes, violet earrings attached to her ears, and her outfit consists of a long amethyst ribbon around her neck, short purple dress is composed of a white bodice with lilac frills and dark purple buttons and fabric sewn to the chest, a skirt that's puffed to resemble a macaron with a strange compact that seems to resemble a pale pink and white cake residing on her left hip set on a purple ribbon, white opera gloves over her hands and arms, thigh-length amethyst stiletto boots with a lavender toe design shaped like an animal's paws, and over the left ankle of her left boot, there silver anklet adorned with three raspberry spheres. Finally, coming out of her tailbone area, there is a long violet cat-like tail.

The second person is another young woman, of 21 years of age, with wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear, the skin of her face shows that her skin has an olive tan, green eyes, a beauty mark beneath her right eye, a light pink-red hue on her lips despite not wearing any lipstick, purple claw-shaped earrings attached to her ears, and her clothing consists of blue garb resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories with a black bra top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that contains a belt that's holding a red two-pronged double-bladed spear behind her back. She also has a tattoo along multiple scars along her right arm and shoulder.

The final person is a male armored warrior that's similar to Kamen Rider Black of the Kamen Rider series, but his armor is colored silver and not black with the transformation belt looking similar to Black's belt, however, there is a mysterious device similar to Tony Stark's Arc Reactor in it with an imprint of the golden crescent moon sigil on it, the golden crescent moon sigil is also on the upper left chest area of his armor, and the helmet looks similar to Kamen Rider One's helmet, but the antennae are the same as the antennae on Kamen Rider Black's helmet as well as there is a golden crescent moon sigil on the forehead section of the helmet. The armored warrior also had a golden scarf/muffler around his neck and covering the mouthpiece of the helmet with the scarf/muffler having the crescent moon sigil, in silver this time, on both ends of the muffler.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Hold on! That one has the crescent moon sigil on his armor."

Sailor Mercury says, noticing this, "You're right, Orion."

Sailor Uranus asks, annoyed, "Where do you get off doing that?"

The male armored warrior responds, "Because I'm on your side, that's what, Sailor Uranus." Tuxedo Mask gains a feeling that he knows this warrior.

Yolei asks, sternly, "Oh, yeah! How can we believe you?" The male armored warrior doesn't reply, and he takes off his helmet causing everyone to gasp as his face is revealed to be exactly like Sammy Tsukino's face!

The male armored warrior replies, "Because I'm the Sammy Tsukino of this universe. I'm also known as Kamen Rider Lunar. You can have Mercury scan me with her computer to show that I'm right." When everyone conscious looks at Sailor Mercury, she is using her visor and computer to scan the male armored warrior.

Sailor Mercury says, "He's right! He's the Sammy Tsukino of this universe!"

The dark-haired young woman asks, "You think that this is a good idea?"

The male armored warrior, revealed to be the Sammy Tsukino of this universe, responds, "These aren't our enemies, Fang. In fact, we might be their only hope to get their friends and family back and knowing UNI-SHOCKER, it may be vital to saving all our worlds. It is bad enough for them to get their hands on any Sailor Celestial, but something tells me that this one is more vital than any other Sailor Celestial." This universe's Sammy Tsukino, who we will call _Sammy_ to tell him apart for the 'main version' of Serena's younger Earth brother, then tells them, pointing to the dark-haired young woman, "This is Oerba Yun Fang…"

The dark-haired young woman then says, "Just call me, Fang. It is simpler that way."

_Sammy_ says, continuing on while pointing to the violet haired young woman, "And this is Cure Macaron. As you can obviously, she is obviously a magical girl type superheroine. She is known as a Pretty Cure. Both of them come from different universes with Macaron coming from an alternate Earth and Fang coming from a different world than Earth. They are my allies against UNI-SHOCKER, the people that took your family and friends, and we are fighting a war for the fate of the multiverse."

Patamon asks, curiously, "A war?"

_Sammy_ says, with a nod, "It has only lasted a short time, but like another group that I met, like yourselves, you might quite the upheaval." _Sammy_ looks at the unconscious Serena in Tuxedo Mask's arms and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"But for good or bad, I don't know. It looks like the 'shadow of SAO' hangs over this version of Meatball Head than the one that I met sometime ago. I just hope that really hope that she can get it together."_

_**Early June 2026, Unknown universe, unknown location**_

Time later on, we find ourselves within what looks like a high-tech lab used by mad scientists and in that lab, Suguha, dressed in a skin tight latex bodysuit, is kneeing on a small platform with her arms bound behind her back and her legs bound as well in which she grunts out in pain as none other than Doctor Hojo from Final Fantasy 7 is drawing blood from her neck into a tube.

Doctor Hojo says, with a sly smile, "Sorry for the discomfort my dear."

Suguha retorts, with a snarl, "If you cared about my comfort, you wouldn't have dressed me in this hentai suit."

Doctor Hojo says, with a sly smirk, "We had to make sure that you weren't hiding any weapons or anything that could allow you to…leave our hospitality, my dear."

The armored warrior then walks over, and he asks, "Is this Suguha Kirigaya come from the same universe as the Energist fragment?"

Suguha thinks in her mind, her eyes widen, _"They have the Energist fragment?"_

Doctor Hojo puts the vile of blood into a high-tech scanner and after a minute, he responds, "Yes. Her temporal signature matches the Suguha Kirigaya of the 'HF timeline'."

The armored warrior says, with a nod, "Good. That means that she is also the Sailor Celestial that died and got revived. Her genetic must still containing the result of the chemicals of her world's 'healing spring' combining with her energies to revive her back to life. She is to be kept alive and mainly unharmed for all sorts of reasons. She is FAR more valuable than any of us."

Doctor Hojo says, "Of course." Doctor Hojo says, "However, if she is to be the 'vessel' to get to the core of existence itself, we might need to do a test."

The armored warrior asks, curiously, "A test?"

Doctor Hojo says, "Her energies are still quite unstable and while they are returning to stability, we need to make sure that we can seal what it is need to make her become our vessel. Also, I would like to test the process of making those 'Pseudo-Servants' to create our newest warriors."

The armored warrior asks, while looking at Suguha, "This won't leave any permanent physical damage on her body and leave her mind and essence intact?"

Doctor Hojo says, with a sly smile, "I can assure that she will remain intact. In fact, I plan to 'seal' that pesky 'goddess' into her."

The armored warrior gives a snort causing him to say, slyly, "Do it."

Suguha thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, crap! Where is the Calvary when you need it?"_ As Suguha looks around to see monstrous creations in human-sized glass tubes and Hojo, along with the armored warrior, looking down at her currently helpless form, none of them sees or senses a humanoid 'shadow' observing from a distance before said 'shadow' vanishes through teleportation leaving them alone.

**End Chapter 7**

Well, that's the end of that! Anyway, with this chapter, I did want to show that while Suguha has been mainly 'crippled' in terms of power, she is FAR from a 'helpless maiden' because that I feel, a lot like Asuna, Suguha isn't the 'damsel in distress' type mainly. She is nowhere near her power levels as Sailor Celestial, but she has plenty of other powers and abilities to show that she can put up a good fight in which I feel that I showed that quite well. I think that I also showed that both Kazuto and Sailor Moon are suffering through a 'crises' since they haven't completely recovered from what happened to Suguha due that 'period'. Like I said, they are on a 'emotional rollercoaster' and one of the plot points will be that struggle to overcome this. Plus, there will be A LOT of flashbacks dealing with the time skip between the start of this story and the end of **Worlds' Song** with plenty of references to one-shots from **Gaiden**, so, stay tuned everyone! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 2

We have arrived at the next part of the story and I've added a new 'dark twist' into it. When this story began, I did say that one of the 'plot points' in the story would be the 'mental and emotional' struggles of Kazuto and Serena due to what happened to Suguha/Sailor Celestial in the events 'summarized' in the prologue of the story. However, I felt that just 'emotional outbursts' would be enough to show the 'drama' of those struggles of those two through this arc and I have my reasoning doing it this way. Hopefully, it will add a good piece of drama to the story. Now, I really know that this is getting old, but I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Raven Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 8: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 2**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Earth, Japan**_

We are on this alternate universe's Japan where the 'picture' is focusing on Tokyo where it is like the Tokyo that we know, but there aren't only civilians in the streets, there are also soldiers, however, they seem to range from young men and ladies in their late teenage years to full grown adult with plenty of them having Digimon partners. Also, plenty of them are wearing JSDF style uniforms, there are plenty of 'armored warriors' that look similar to Kamen Riders and others that are wearing armored 'uniforms' similar ODST soldiers from the Halo universe. And there are others still dressed in armor and uniforms from various anime and, especially, video game universes. The soldiers and civilians, many of them also having Digimon partners, are going around as if it was another day in which we also see various weapons platforms on many building ranging from remote controlled mini-guns and their upgraded automatic cannon counterparts, multi-missile launchers, and even military style exo-suits along with various radar and sensory tracking system as well as old-fashion floodlights.

Within this version of Tokyo, we head into Juuban distract where we arrive at where would be in, our heroes' and heroines' universe, the Tsukino family home, however, on this Earth, we find a large multi-story high-tech military style compound with large gate, a large amount of defensive armaments in all sorts of weapon mounts, and sensors in all sorts of mounts. When we get inside, we find ourselves within a high-tech facility with all sorts with a top of the line and futuristic lab, same kind of communication center, and at a top of the line and futuristic medical center that looks like a combination of the best hospital with Star Trek-style sick bay. This is where we find an unconscious Serena lying down on one of the bed as the futuristic 'scanner' displays her vitals on the screen while Darien and Raye are over her with Darien looking at Serena's unconscious form with concern while Raye has her hand on Serena's forehead with her eyes closed. Raye is using her mental abilities to go into Serena's mind to figure what happened to her during the last fight.

Raye's eyes shoot open to prove that she is done, and Darien asks, "Do you know what happened?"

Raye says, with a nod of her head and concerned look on her face, "I do. And it is complicated." Darien and Raye look towards one direction where they see the rest of our heroes and heroines that haven't been captured by the opponents that have attacked them.

Hotaru asks, concerned, "What's wrong with her?"

Raye takes a deep breath and she asks, "Do you remember that time that Meatball Head was 'possessed' and corrupted by that modified version of the Venom symbiote?"

Lita says, "Who can forget that? It freaked me out!"

Davis says, "Yeah, but she was completely 'purified' by Suguha."

Raye says, "That's the thing. Serena WASN'T completely purified. There is a small piece of it remaining inside of her."

There are gasps of shock and a male voice says, "Your friend is right." Everyone looks towards the voice of man of his thirties, though he looks a bit more youthful than that, thick and fluffy red-orange hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wearing a white and green doctor/medical outfit.

Mina says, "Doctor Archaman-san."

The man responds, with a sly smile, "Please call me Romani since you know ALL about me."

Lita says, "Romani-dono, could you please tell us what you found?"

The man, Doctor Romani Archaman, replies, with a nod, "Here you go, Lita-san." He creates a holographic screen display an x-ray of Serena's head and showing a display of Serena's brain where they find a strange, yet, familiar small black ooze tightly attached to one area of Serena's brain.

There are plenty of shocked looks and Kari asks, "Is that it?"

Ami says, her computer activated, "Yes, it is." When everyone looks at Ami, she says, "Romani-dono is sending me the information that he is getting from the scans on Serena."

Davis says, nervously, "Damn! That's not good!"

Yolei says, worriedly, "We need to get it out of her!"

Romani says, with a plain tone, "Not a good idea. That 'ooze' is deeply connected to her brain and attempt to remove it would be fatal even with the power and abilities that you have."

Ami says, "Romani-dono is right. However, it looks like that piece of the symbiote isn't expanding or causing her harm at all."

Raye says, "That's because it isn't. While Suguha didn't get that piece of the modified symbiote, the fact it was modified was part of the reason that it survived at all, Suguha's purification has restricted it. It can't grow any further that it has, and it can't takeover Serena at all."

Michelle says, "That's good news."

Amara asks, "But how did it survive at all?"

Raye responds, "Like I said, it was modified for one thing, but the main reason, unfortunately, was Suguha. Her purification was…incomplete. Remember at the time she was struggling with her own inner demons, remember?"

Kari asks, "You mean her time under the influence of the Orichalcos and what happened at the Digidestined orphanage with us?"

Raye replies, with a nod, "Bingo, Kari. She was still harboring A LOT of doubts, guilt, and other 'negative emotions' that put limits on her purification. She was going all-in with her heart and spirit to save Serena, but the 'darkness' that she still harbored at the time weakened her purification. That, along with the symbiote's modification, allowed it to survive, but in this restricted form in which it can't take over Serena and it can't grow beyond that point. However, it has latched too deeply into Serena and it is not only latched onto her brain, but it is deeply connected to her power as Sailor Moon."

There are plenty of stunned looks and Mina asks, shocked, "Seriously?!"

Raye retorts, with a plain tone and stern look, "Does it look like I'm kidding? And this is where things get complicated."

Cody asks, curiously, "How?"

Raye says, "While it has been restricted, it doesn't mean that symbiote can't do crap including getting stronger. From what I can see, it got stronger through the remaining connection to Serena's powers and due to its 'dark nature', it got boosted by the darker emotions of Serena. However, when our journey across worlds ended and Meatball Head started to heal, its growth stopped, but it didn't get weaker at all. It remained dormant within her until…"

Darien says, with a serious tone, "Until Ragnarök."

Raye says, with a nod, "Right on the money." Raye says, with a solemn tone, "Even before…the final clash between Meatball Head, Suguha, and that beast, the whole battle was reopening 'old wounds'."

Tai says, plainly, "Namely from SAO."

Raye says, nodding her head, "Ragnarök's mindless rampage…seeing us getting our asses handed to us…" Raye gives a shiver and she says, "Which I don't like remember, thank you very much."

Mina says, with a nod, "We hear you, Raye-chan."

Raye says, with a plain tone, "However, most of us…it is what happened when people got too close to that…living Doomsday machine…"

Hotaru says, with a solemn look, "It was horrible. There was nothing left of them."

Michelle hugs Hotaru and Amara says, "We learned that Ragnarök, with one aspect, like the youma that we faced in the past…just taken to the EXTREME. It didn't drain them until unconscious or under their control. Ragnarök drained them until they were dusk. There was nothing, but dust left of those poor people."

Romani says, his eyes widening, "My, it sounds like that I don't want to meet that creature in a dark alley."

Lita says, plainly, "That's an understatement of the Silver Millennium, Romani-dono."

Romani says, with a nod, "It is the reason that you named him after the event that ends the Norse gods. Their 'end times'. Ragnarök, the twilight of the Norse gods."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "It proved a very apt name. Since it took down someone precious to us that quite a few considered 'divine' due her incredible power as a Sailor Scout."

Raye says, with a solemn tone, "And that was the 'straw that broke the camel's back' for Meatball Head. The 'old wounds' were ripped wide open and symbiote fragment fused with her was completely awakened. The event triggered its 'survival function' since it was greatly bonded to Serena, her body, specifically her brain and nervous system, and her power. It sensed Serena's incredible distress over…Suguha's 'demise' and the battle with that beast as whole with the reopening of the 'wounds' from SAO. To protect its host and thus itself, it felt that it had to fulfill Serena's deepest desire and need: To become stronger to ensure no one dies or suffers the pains that she and others suffered because of horrors like Ragnarök and SAO. To protect others from death and despair especially those that she loves the most…namely us."

Asuna says, worriedly and solemnly, "Serena-chan…"

Raye says, "And that was more emphasized with Meatball Head trying to adopt her 'persona' from SAO. She was trying to be more Usagi, the White Valkyrie of Sword Art Online than Serena Tsukino. That action and more 'proved' the point of the symbiote fragment bonded to her and that's why it did this: Creating a second persona within Serena."

There are gasps of shock and Ken asks, "Serena has a second personality now?"

Raye says, with a nod, "Created by the symbiote. In short, this persona is what Serena desired and needed. It is the embodiment of the second meaning as our title as 'senshi': The 'ultimate warrior'. This second persona isn't evil, but it is 'darker' and 'edgy'. To prove the point, basically, it…HER mindset is this: To defend others, you need to win. To win, you need to defeat your enemies. To defeat your enemies…you need to DESTROY them."

Quite a number of the others flinch from this and Mina says, nervously, "Yipe! Edgy is an understatement."

Shion says, with a nod, "Indeed. Most likely, the symbiote fragment forged this 'second persona' from Serena, but it took a lot of what made our Serena who she is."

Raye says, nodding her head, "True, but 'other Serena' doesn't fight just for fighting itself. She is like Serena where she is fighting not for herself, but to protect others, the good and the people that she loves. However, this Serena is just more 'extreme', which is also an understatement, since the symbiote focused on creating the 'ultimate warrior version' of her. She was so fast and so strong was because, while the symbiote is stuck where it is, it is just like a 'full symbiote' and it has the ability to give a 'power boost' through there is more. It is also tapped into Serena's hidden powers."

Matt asks, curiously, "Hidden powers?"

Raye says, with a nod, "Meatball Head has hidden powers within her since she was born or reborn, based on how you look at it, as the person that she is today BEFORE SAO. However, it isn't the only hidden powers that she has. She has hidden powers and knowledge that wasn't a part of her when she was born."

Plenty of the others give confused looks and Davis says, confused, "Okay, I'm confused."

Raye responds, with narrowing eyes, "Remember how we found that Kayaba had download stuff into Sammy during the SAO beta test?"

Mina says, with a nod, "No joke, Raye-chan. There was even information on a complete duplicate of SAO's Aincrad in him. He put a lot in him."

Ken asks, realizing what Raye is implying, "Wait, you mean…?"

Raye says, with a nod, "That's right, Ken. That freaking ass did the same thing to Serena and not just during SAO itself, he had been doing it ever since she started using the NervGear."

There are gasps of shock and while showing a dangerous expression on his face, Darien asks, with an angered sneer, "What did he do to her?!"

Raye flinches from Darien's tone and expression causing her to reply, "I'm not completely sure. The stuff and 'powers' that he put inside of her is vast. And the symbiote is connected to it."

Amara says, "And that means that 'second persona' has complete access to what Kayaba sealed inside of her."

Raye replies, with a nod of her head, "And then some."

Lita says, annoyed, "Geez, he is long gone and still he comes to bite us in the butt!"

Kazuto says, "For now, let's forget about him and focus on the situation on hand."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "That's probably a good idea." Everyone looks to see _Sammy_, the Sammy Tsukino of this universe also known as Kamen Rider Lunar, walks into the room and everyone can see that he is wearing a silver shirt, blue jeans with matching black belt, and white sneakers on his feet.

Cody asks _Sammy_, "You heard everything?"

_Sammy_ responds, plainly, "You know the answer to that." _Sammy_ says, shaking his head, "Man, this Meatball Head is in worse shape that the Meatball Head that I met in that other SAO timeline."

The others become curious and Kazuto asks, "Other SAO timeline?"

Darien says, "I believe that we need to know the story of this universe to get a feel of our situation."

_Sammy_ says, with a sigh, "Well, I'm glad there is another one of you that's smarter than mine, but then again, every other Endymon in the multiverse is smarter than this one…mostly anyway."

Lita asks, a bit annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Sammy_ says, "I'm not sorry if I got you, especially him, miffed by that statement, but you would agree with me if you were me. Let's just say that I'm not a fan of the 'heir to our planet's throne' and for good reason."

Cody says, "To understand that, we are going to need to understand you and the story of your world."

_Sammy_ responds, with a nod, "No kidding. However, you might want to take a deep breath. You might want to throw up your lunch." _Sammy_ looks at Darien and he says, "You should also make sure that stays calm. He is going to get pissed and I don't want him doing something stupid that will upset your Meatball Head. He will be tempted to do so, trust me." Darien can't help to get a curious and a lot of our heroes and heroines getting a feeling of dread from what they are about to learn about this world.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Earth, Unknown UNI-SHOCKER facility**_

Deep within a UNI-SHOCKER facility somewhere on this Earth, we find Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata strapped down onto lab tables where we find Naruto only in his boxers while Sakura and Hinata are in what looks like skin-tight latex one-piece swimsuits. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata struggle to get out, but they can't get out of the lab tables.

Just then a female voice calls out to them, "Don't even bother. These are designed with you in mind. We know that you were given a super-soldier formula similar to the one given to Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, so, they were designed for 'augmented humans' of your level of augmentation. They also have tons of chakra negation seals on them, so, ANY and ALL chakra and chakra-based abilities are worthless." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata glance over to find a group of people, men and women, dressed in classic scientist/lab outfits walking over with them being led by a young woman.

This young woman looks to be someone of 18-19 years of age that's short in statue for her age with short teal hair, glasses in front of her green eyes, and her outfit is one of a female scientist with a white overcoat and top, as well as an ID card on her left breast, blue-colored fingerless gloves, blue shorts and has a blue shirt underneath her white top, as well as white socks and arm braces, and finally, white thigh high boots with blue trim on the heels.

Sakura says, shocked, "You!"

Hinata asks, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The young woman responds, "You must be referring to the Nico of your universe."

Hinata asks, confused, "Huh?"

Naruto asks, "So, you are a different Nico, the top scientist of MIST?"

The young woman replies, "Correct. Through the MIST of your world is no more, thanks to you and your allies I believe."

Sakura asks, curiously, "If you are a different version of the Nico that we know, why aren't you with your MIST?"

The young woman, Nico, responds, "I don't have to answer that."

Naruto tells Nico, "Your father wouldn't want you to do this! You have to let him rest in place."

Nico glares at Naruto and he says, with a calm tone, but deadly glint in her eyes, "Says the one that got his family back. My so-called mother abandoned my father and I and my father was murdered due to his research. I will give him back what was wrongfully taken from him and I. No matter what make it takes." Nico says, plainly, "Do it." The scientists then take blood samples from the three of them with Naruto more 'agitated' than Sakura and Hinata. They then insert the blood samples into a machine and Nico goes onto a keyboard as a holographic screen as various numbers, images, and whatnot appear on the screen. After a short while, Nico says, "Good. The link with the Nine-Tails combined with advanced version of Captain America's super-soldier serum has helped your healing as much as your Sailor Celestial's resurrection giving her own 'healing factor'. You are perfect."

Naruto asks, nervously, "I'm going to feel like an idiot for asking: But what?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, I don't think that you are an idiot for asking her because that's what people in evil organization kind of do."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, good point."

Nico glares at Naruto and Sakura and Hinata says, a bit nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't anger her while we are unable to do anything…"

Nico responds, "No need, Hinata. I am beyond base revenge. I am a scientist and my work take precedence. Now, before I start, are you familiar with the Halo game series for the Xbox?"

Naruto replies, "Uh, yeah. What gamer isn't?"

Nico says, with a nod, "Good. Then you know about the Spartan-Two program that created the main character: Master Chief John One-One-Seven."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Yes?"

Sakura says, realizing what Nico is implying, "Uh oh."

Nico says, "Like the 'canon Sakura Haruno' and some of your counterparts throughout the multiverse, you do have a big brain in your head, and you know how to use it correctly."

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Hey!" Naruto and Hinata look at Sakura nervously and when Sakura looks at them, she is quick to realize that it isn't about her getting annoyed at what Nico was implying about Sakura herself.

Nico says, with a plain tone, "Yes, you are going to be our new 'Spartan-Twos'. More specifically, you are going to be part of our new 'Spartan-Five' program, which is a far improved super-soldier program which will give you, three, abilities beyond the Spartan-Twos like Master Chef. You will have bones harder than Wolverine's adamantium skeleton, but it will all bone and have no metal infused in it. Strength that would allow you to perform the super-strength feats of Tsunade herself WITHOUT chakra. All five of your senses…sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing…enhanced to super-human levels. For a base comparison, your smell will put Wolverine's sense of smell to shame. Reflexes that will make it seem like your minds are super-computers. And healing and regeneration that will make you practical immortal."

Naruto says, nervously, "I rather not."

Nico says, plainly, "You know that you don't have a choice. Also, you will have the ability to harness the mystical, spiritual, and super-natural that rivals Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme."

Sakura asks, "Are you trying to make this organization's version of Spartan-Twos or 'Weapon X'?"

Nico replies, plainly, "Think of it as you wish. However, you have no choice in the matter, and you will build our army since you will be able to pass on these enhancements to your children since they will be genetic." Naruto's, Sakura's, and Hinata's eyes widen knowing what she means on that in which Naruto and Sakura glare at her intensely. Nico snaps her fingers and she says, "You can glare all that you want. You know that you are completely helpless especially since you realize that we made sure to restrain you beyond the enhancements that you were given when your world's MIST kidnapped you, but we have negated any and all chakra abilities as well as MYSTICAL based ones as well." Just then what looks like the torture droids from the Star Wars universe float down and menacingly head for Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata causing them to gain REALLY nervous looks.

(**Elsewhere at this location; around this time**)

Within another part of the UNI-SHOCKER facility, Suguha, now bound in a massive straitjacket, is sitting down on the ground with her legs bound so she can't move.

Suguha says, annoyed, "When I get out of here, I'm going to kick you so hard…"

Doctor Hojo's voice booms out, "My dear, your threats aren't going to scare anyone since your Sailor Senshi powers are currently 'on the fritz' in which we made sure to 'bind' your other abilities with the seals making you unable to focus to use your Force abilities." Suguha looks towards Doctor Hojo's voice and finds the infamous Shinra scientist surrounded by people dressed like classical fantasy mages.

Suguha says, "Never thought that I see a scientist 'invest' in magic."

Doctor Hojo says, "You should know better. In my world of Gaia, magic and science closely intertwined and you know this for a fact." Doctor Hojo snaps his fingers and mages start to surround Suguha causing them to start to chant in which a magic circle appears all around her.

Suguha asks, a bit nervously, "What the heck are you doing? Is this some kind of 'sacrifice ritual'?"

Doctor Hojo responds, "Don't worry, my dear. You are BEYOND too valuable for something like that. We are just conducting an experiment. My current employers are fighting a war which isn't their expertise. To get what they want, they usually relied on economics, politics, or both usually fighting a 'shadow war' from behind the scenes, but due to a 'mishap' in one of their 'ventures' in another world, similar to yours actually, it allowed this world's Sailor Celestial to 'rise' and along with another enemy, one of their own creation in a way, to forge a united resistance and force UNI-SHOCKER, this wonderful multi-universal organization, into something that they have never experienced before: Open war."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"UNI-SHOCKER, huh? It sounds like your typical evil organization name to me, but something tells me that they aren't your typical evil organization. If they have experience in conquering multiple worlds and this is a world that had a version of me, and they have foothold here…"_

Doctor Hojo says, bringing Suguha out of her thoughts, "You must be thinking that if this world has a version of you that's also a Sailor Celestial, you are right. There were Sailor Scouts defending this world. Emphasis on WERE, my dear. UNI-SHOCKER killed them all and before you are saying I'm lying, I am not." Suguha gives a gasp of shock and horror and Doctor Hojo says, with a sly smile, "But that's not the best part. Even through that venture into one world caused new problems for UNI-SHOCKER, it wasn't a complete failure…at least in my book. They found a way to revive this world's Sailor Scouts and bring them under their control. They are so 'willing' to be experimented on and breed…" Suguha gains an enraged look and starts to struggle, but due to the fact that she is bound and the fact that the mystical circle around her is keeping her stuck in place, Suguha is stuck in place with an enraged snarl on her features, but all that causes Doctor Hojo is give his classic eerie and sadistic smile.

Just then a male voice calls out, "Do you think that it is a wise idea to provoke her, doctor?" Suguha and Doctor Hojo look towards the source to find two people coming towards them.

The first in a male in his late thirties with shoulder length somewhat messy brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing simple black clothing under a dark blue cassock with a golden cross around his neck.

The second is a woman dressed much like sorceress in fantasy with dark blue dress and black hooded cloak over face causing her eyes to be hidden, but she has long blue bangs of hair coming out with the skin of her face being pale in coloration with violet colored lips. On her feet are a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

The female of the group says, looking at Suguha, "So, this is the one that holds the origin of Root itself? She doesn't look like it and not because she is dressed in that manner, but I can see it in her eyes. A powerful soul WITHOUT her special powers in the first place."

The male asks, "She is powerful WITHOUT her powers, Caster?"

The female replies, with a nod, "Yes, Kotohime-san…Kotohime-dono."

Doctor Hojo says, "That's not surprising at all. She has lived so many lives. The vast knowledge within those lives…"

The male, Kotohime, says, "Anyway, I believe this experiment is unwise. We are dealing with a person who, in our world, holds the very origin of the Root itself and in fact, the very origin of everything including magecraft, mana, true magic, and all that's the foundation of our world as well as our universe. You intend to make her a vessel of a powerful being of our world. When a being such as the one that you are planning to seal inside of her, a human vessel would limit that being's power. However, it would happen even for the most powerful of talented mages as with her current mortal vessel, but this girl is beyond any mage. She possesses what we consider true magic and beyond."

Doctor Hojo says, with his sadistic smile, "And that's why we need to understand everything about her. Even through this world has their world, she is just as difficult as any version of her."

Suguha says, sarcastically, "It must run in the family."

The female, Caster, says, "My, you have such a mouth."

Doctor Hojo says, with his sadistic smile, "Yes, her personality is all that we truly know about her. The true extent of her abilities, her limitations, and more. This experiment is to test that. And also, the deity that we wish to seal in her is exactly as your Earth myth and legend depict her as and we need to contain her. This version of Sailor Celestial is temporary unable to access her full power, namely her Sailor Senshi powers, due to her 'core powers' being currently unstable."

Caster says, "True, but she is far from a 'dismal in distress'. I saw her battling and despite her being weaker, she is far from helpless."

Doctor Hojo says, with a nod, "Very true. It is why we have the seals on her, and this room is full of security systems that will neutralize, but not terminate her if there is even an instance of her getting out of our control." Doctor Hojo claps his hands causing him to say, plainly, "Begin." The mystical circle surrounding Suguha glows brightly and Suguha gains a nervous look as the mages surrounding her are chanting. Just then 'mystical lightning' starts to come from the mystical circle and Suguha rapidly moves her head around wondering what was happening in which she doesn't notice a glow forming below her form. However, when her 'danger sense' goes off, Suguha looks below her only to have a 'rush of energy' slam into causing her to scream out as 'something' invades her as she feels a 'surge' of 'something' going within her form causing her to cry out in pain and agony.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back within _Sammy's_ headquarters in his universe, we find _Sammy_, Romani, and our heroes and heroines that weren't captured by UNI-SHOCKER together were our heroes and heroines are giving tense looks especially Darien where he is bending a metal table that he is holding onto.

Romani says, nervously, "Could you not do that? I need that."

_Sammy_ tells Darien, "Told you. And I must say that you are more powerful than most versions of yourself that I know of." _Sammy_ tells Darien, with a stern tone, "However, you need to know this beforehand. This is like I told another good version of you and I had to knock it into his head. You are you and my asshole are him. In fact, he is quite the anomaly."

Ami asks, curiously, "Anomaly?"

_Sammy_ says, "Out of all of the Darien Shields in the multiverse, the universes that I saw so far, my Darien is the only one to truly betray Meatball Head, MY Meatball Head, but all of the other versions, including this one, remain loyal to their versions of Serena." _Sammy_ then says, a bit nervously, "Though that isn't always a good thing since plenty of the versions of Serena 'fall' and some of those versions of him fall with her out of love and loyalty while plenty more remain 'good guys' to knock some sense into those 'corrupted' versions of Meatball Head." Our heroes and heroines, especially the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, have mixed feelings about _Sammy_ just said before Kazuto gasps as he senses his younger stepsister's/cousin's 'distress' causing him much the same feelings.

Kazuto yells out, in a panic, "No, Sugu!" Kazuto nearly rushes out of the room only for him to be stopped by Asuna.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun, what's wrong?"

Kazuto says, worriedly, "It's Sugu! She's in pain! I can feel it!"

There are plenty of surprised looks and _Sammy_ retorts, "You are surprised by that? They were family in their previous life, and they have become close in which they have special powers. It shouldn't be surprising that they have a 'psychic link' like really close people do in anime, manga, and stuff."

Amara says, with a nod of agreement, "He has a point."

Yolei asks, curiously, "But wouldn't Serena…?" Before Yolei could finish, Serena wakes up with a start and screams.

Serena shouts out, fearfully, "No!" Before she could jump off the bed, Darien grabs a hold of her in which she looks at him with a look of pure terror and horror in her eyes.

Darien says, concerned, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Serena says, in pure panic, "D-D-Darien-kun? Oh, Kami! It's Suguha!"

Kazuto tells Serena, "I know, Serena! I feel it too!"

Serena looks at Kazuto and she then asks, curiously, "Where are we?"

_Sammy_ replies, "At my house."

Serena looks at this universe's version of her Earth brother and she asks, her eyes widening, "Sammy?"

_Sammy_ retorts, "Sorry, Meatball Head. I'm not YOUR Sammy Tsukino."

Serena gives a confused look and Tai tells Serena, "This is the Sammy Tsukino of this universe."

Serena gives a surprised look, she gasps as she remembers the battle up to a certain point, and she yells out, fearfully, "Oh no! Sammy, he…!"

Kari says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Serena. He, Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were captured by the people that have attacked us."

Serena gains a pure fearful look and she says, worriedly, "N-No…"

Darien hugs Serena and he tells her, determinedly, "Don't you dare go into hysterics, Meatball Head. We are going to get them back." Darien then makes Serena look at him and Darien tells her, sternly, "We are going to get them all back safe and sound, do you understand me?" Serena weakly nods her head and Darien releases her from his grip.

_Sammy_ tells Darien, with a plain tone, "And this is why I didn't want you flying off the handle." When everyone looks at _Sammy_, he says, "From what I see, this Meatball Head is worse off than the alternate version of her that I met who also went her through own SAO. She's super-powerful and closer to 'the edge' than that Serena. It doesn't matter if you want to admit it or not…she is a 'ticking time bomb'." _Sammy_ narrows his eyes where he states, sternly, "And don't give me any dirty looks. You know that I'm right." Plenty of the others can't help to flinch from _Sammy's_ glare, knowing that this version of Sammy Tsukino is right. _Sammy_ tells Serena, "And I'm telling you this because you can't run off half-baked."

Kazuto tells Serena, "I'm sorry to say that he has a point, Serena. We are facing a powerful organization that's been conquering alternate Earth and other worlds across the multiverse."

_Sammy_ says, "And they have experience fighting and KILLING Sailor Scouts…namely my Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts." Serena gives a gasp of shock and she looks at the others causing them to solemnly nod their heads in which _Sammy_ tells her, "UNI-SHOCKER came to my world and killed my world's Sailor Scouts, but they didn't do it alone. They had help from a traitor."

Serena asks, curiously, "Traitor?"

Darien tells Serena, "My counterpart in this world."

Serena gasps in shock and horror and _Sammy_ responds, with a nod, "That's no joke. I know it and saw it. It actually started over him getting a power boost from UNI-SHOCKER to help protect my Meatball Head. However, she expressed her distrust of his new power. Personally, I don't fully understand why he went 'over the handle'. In his warped mind, he felt that like her concern was a betrayal of him. In his warped mind, my Serena betrayed him. He went over the edge and helped UNI-SHOCKER betray my sister and the Sailor Scouts." _Sammy_ says, with a sigh, "The horrible battle still remains in my mind. All of the Sailor Scouts dying in that fight with Sailor Mars performing one final kamikaze move to allow Meatball Head to escape and go into hiding. However, to bring her out, they decided to capture me and turn me into a cyborg warrior to use against my sister."

Serena asks, shocked, "They turned you into a cyborg."

_Sammy_ says, "Well, yes and no. My Meatball Head turned the tables on them." He sighs causing him to say, "I think…No, I know that Meatball Head knew that her end was coming. She didn't have the ability to fight UNI-SHOCKER. She didn't want to put this burden on me, but if she didn't, I was going to be turned into their drone. So, Serena decided to turn their technology against them. She snuck into UNI-SHOCKER and made sure that I was turned into a cyborg warrior that could beat UNI-SHOCKER at their own game. You see, my Meatball Head was in fact as smart as Ami."

Serena gains wide-eyed from that and Raye says, "Personally, I'm still shocked to hear that any version has anything in those meatballs of hers." Serena glares at Raye, very annoyed, at what she is implying, but Raye just smirks at Serena.

_Sammy_ says, plainly, "Yeah, most Meatball Heads aren't at the level of my Serena." _Sammy_ then says, with a solemn tone, "She gave it all to rescue me. She gave as much as she got, but she…Meatball Head was torn apart in most horrific ways. However, she got me away from them and use the Silver Crystal to 'transfer' her 'royal blood' into me."

Trista says, "Giving you permission to use the Silver Crystal."

_Sammy_ replies, with a nod, "Exactly. She also declared my adoption into the Lunarian royal family, making me a prince of the Moon Kingdom, and giving me the right to use the Silver Crystal. She did it to fight against UNI-SHOCKER. She didn't want to put the burden on me, but I was the only one that she could trust. With her dying words, she begged me to make sure that UNI-SHOCKER didn't win and to fight for justice and not for revenge. That's when I swore to defeat UNI-SHOCKER and free my world. I used their technology combined with the Silver Crystal to become Kamen Rider Lunar and I've fought them for a good long while by myself and a few allies, but I didn't know that there were other 'rebel cells' waiting in the wings at the time. But then one day, I found out that UNI-SHOCKER was going to another Earth to get their hands on a certain 'power'."

Serena asks, "A certain power?"

Amara replies, "Etherion, kitten." Serena's eyes widen and Amara says, with a nod, "That's right. They were after that Earth's Sailor Celestial."

_Sammy_ says, with a nod, "Bingo, but I didn't know that at the time. However, I found out after I met that Earth's Sailor Scouts for the first time where I met my first 'Valkyrie-class' Sailor Scouts as well as a Sailor Celestial for the first time. Needless to say, I was impressed with her."

Shion says, plainly, "I'll bet."

_Sammy_ says, "I also learned about SAO there."

Serena gives a look of shock and Ken says, solemnly, "That world is very similar to our world, Serena. Our counterparts there went through the same thing that we did over there through it is somewhat different."

Serena asks, a bit curiously, "How different?"

Kazuto replies, "Unlike us, who had to defeat Kayaba on one hundredth floor of Aincrad, your counterpart beat Kayaba on the seventh-fifth floor after I had exposed him as Heathcliff." Serena's eyes widen from that statement and Kazuto says, with a nod of his head, "Yeah, it is a world that's most likely what happened if Sugou hadn't more deeply tampered with SAO severs with his experiment causing them to overload and causing the error that got him trapped in the gang with his goons which forced Sugu…"

Darien tells Kazuto, "Suguha made her choice. It was her love for you, her brother, which made her do what she did despite it was part of Kayaba's plans."

Kazuto responds, solemnly, "I know."

_Sammy_ says, with a sigh, "Part of me feels that you have been more 'messed up' with your experience than the group that I met in that universe and they were got 'scars' to show. I learned that the hard way."

Davis asks _Sammy_, "How's that?"

_Sammy_ replies, nervously, "I kind of…struck a 'sour note' about SAO with that Meatball Head and she…left an imprint of her armored fist in the wall behind my head." Plenty of the others sweat drop at the mention which had plenty of our heroes and heroines look at Serena in which she looks about to protest before she just laughs nervously. _Sammy_ says, "Anyway, once there, I teamed up with them to stop UNI-SHOCKER's plans for their world and give them the boot as well."

Ami says, with a nod of understanding, "You told us about that, but you never did mention the details of their plan in that world." _Sammy_ doesn't say a word, looking at Serena, causing her to gain a confused look, and this version of Serena's Earth brother just gives a deep sigh.

_Sammy_ tells Domani, "Get a sedative ready."

Domani says, curiously and confused, "Okay."

_Sammy_ then tells Darien, Kazuto, and Asuna, "And the three of you get ready to snap your Meatball Head back to reality."

Serena asks, confused, "Huh?"

Lita asks, confused and a bit annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Sammy_ says, "If I'm right, you will find out…unfortunately." _Sammy_ then says, "UNI-SHOCKER had plenty of plans for that world, but the main focus at the time was on AR gaming system known as Augma and its MMO game, Ordinal Scale…"

There are looks of shock from our heroes and heroines and TK asks, surprised, "Hold up! Did you say Augma and Ordinal Scale?"

_Sammy_ says, plainly, "Since you know about them, you have them in your world."

Matt says, with a nod, "No joke."

Shion says, with a plain tone, "It came out shortly after our battle with Ragnarök. It is quite obvious that we weren't into playing."

_Sammy_ says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'll freaking bet."

Lita says, with a smile, "Though I have to admit that Suguha got into it…after she got back."

Flashback; May 2026, Kirigaya household

Within the living room of the Kirigaya household, Mina, Lita, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Matsu are together with Suguha as she is looking at a white framed headset device on the table.

Suguha asks, curiously, "Augma, huh?"

Matsu says, with a grin, "Yeah, it is really cool."

Sakura says, "It is an Augmented Reality device which is obviously why it is called Augma."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Lita says, with a smile, "It has a really fun game known as Ordinal Scale. It is an MMO game."

Mina says, with a smile, "It is really fun!"

Suguha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Naruto says, with a nod and wide smile, "Yep!" Mina, Lita, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Matsu then explain about Ordinal Scale and its system.

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, it really sounds fun."

Hinata says, with a smile, "It is. It has become popular even through it only has been around for just around a month."

Suguha asks, amazed, "Really?"

Lita says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, but we weren't really into playing it at the time…for obvious reasons."

Suguha gives a weak smile and she says, a bit nervously, "I see."

Mina says, excitedly, "Let's not go there! That whole 'mess' is mainly done and over with…"

Sakura tells Mina, "Mina-chan, it isn't even close to being done. We have still a lot of work to do including the helping of rebuilding of Tokyo. Even with Suguha's new powers helping in that regard…"

Lita tells Suguha, with an excited tone, "Which is really awesome! It would have taken us years and decades to repair our home, but you shortened it A LOT!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Just doing my job, Lita-chan."

Sakura says, "No joke, but we still don't know the limits of your new Ark Valkyrie powers, so, you shouldn't push it especially with your brother and sister."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Right."

Matsu is looking away from the others and she says, "Oops. Speaking of whom…" Everyone looks in the direction that Matsu is looking at and they see Kazuto walking into the room.

Kazuto asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Mina says, with a smile, "Just talking about the new Augma."

Kazuto replies, plainly, "Oh, that."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Big brother?"

Lita tells Suguha, "Kazuto and Serena aren't big fans of the Augma and not just because of when they came out."

Suguha asks Kazuto, "Why is that big brother?"

Kazuto says, with a shrug, "Just not into it, I guess." Kazuto then walks into the kitchen causing Suguha to shrug as she and the others start to talk more about Augma and Ordinal Scale.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, _Sammy_ says, "Guess your timeline and that timeline are closely linked. The Kazuto and Serena of the timeline that I went felt a lot the same about the Augma."

Davis says, "That's for sure."

Amara asks, concerned, "Hold on! You are saying that in that universe, UNI-SHOCKER created the Augma?"

_Sammy_ says, "Not even close. UNI-SHOCKER only helped the creator mass-produce the Augma. The creator of the Augma is Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura, the mentor of both Akihiko Kayaba and Sugou Nobuyuki."

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, stunned, "Kayaba's and Sugou's mentor?"

_Sammy_ says, "The very same. He had his own reasons for creating and using the Augma and they weren't good ones, at least for other people. UNI-SHOCKER only helped him with his plans since it also helped their plans as well. The reasons that your version of Augma came out later than in the timeline that I went to was probably because your Professor Shigemura didn't have a corporation like UNI-SHOCKER to help him that regard. And you should be worried since most likely, your version of the Augma is exactly the one that I saw in that timeline." _Sammy_ then creates a holographic screen displaying an Augma and a NervGear in which the technical designs for both are shown causing Ami to gasp in shock.

Ami says, stunned, "They…They're the same!"

The other heroes and heroines look in shock causing Kazuto to look at the screen intently and _Sammy_ says, with a nod, "Exactly. The Augma is a reengineered NervGear."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hotaru says, stunned, "No!"

Kazuto says, looking at the displays for the Augma and NervGear, "No, he's right. I can tell. They are EXACTLY alike. The Augma is a reengineered NervGear."

Amara asks _Sammy_, "What was that Professor Shigemura planning to do?"

_Sammy_ looks at Serena and he says, with a sigh, "Revive his daughter, Yuuna Shigemura, a victim of Sword Art Online."

More looks of shock and horror come from our heroes and heroines, Serena asks, concerned, "His daughter…?"

_Sammy_ says, with a nod and solemn tone, "Yeah." _Sammy_ prepares to bring up another holographic screen, but seems reluctant to do that, however, he gives another sign and bring out another holographic screen display a young lady of about 17 years of age with short brown hair with left bang tied in a braid and light brown eyes causing curious looks from the others, especially Kazuto, Asuna, and Serena. But then Serena gasps as a flood of 'images' of that same young lady, her hair dyed milk-tea-brown, and she is wearing a pure white feathered hat on her head, a vivid royal-blue one-piece dress with golden frills and buckle, a pure white cape attached to her back, deep blue stockings, a light blue boots, and a sheath for a dagger on her right waist.

Serena thinks in her mind, starting to go into a panic, _"Oh, kami…she…she is…"_ Serena then starts to violently shake, uncontrollably, and her breathing become ragged and accelerated as she starts to go into a panic.

Darien asks, very worriedly, "Serena?!"

The others gasp in shock and Kari yells out, worriedly, "Serena!"

_Sammy_ yells out, worriedly, "Shit! This isn't why I wanted to say anything!" _Sammy_ says, seriously, "Romani!"

Domani responds, with a nod, "Right!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "No, wait!" Immediately, Kazuto, Asuna, and Darien grab on hold of the panicking Serena.

Darien says, worriedly, "Serena, calm down! Calm down!" However, Serena continues to violently shake, and her breathing becomes ragged and accelerated where it was reaching the point that she was about to hyperventilate.

Mimi asks, worriedly, "What's wrong with her?"

Raye says, "A horrible memory just awoke inside of her! It is causing her to go into a panic attack!"

Lita says, "We've got to snap her out of it!"

Asuna says, worriedly and nervously, "I'm sorry, Serena-chan!" Asuna then, unexpectedly, slap Serena, hard, on her right cheek causing her to snap out of her panic attack.

Davis says, nervously, "Whoa!" Serena's breathing starts to slow down and her shaking starts to slow down as well with Darien putting her into a deep hug causing Serena to calm down.

Sora asks, confused, "What was that all about?"

_Sammy_ says, plainly, "It looks like the same as that timeline. In that timeline, Yuuna Shigemura died when the NervGear fried her brain after she was 'taken out' by a group of monsters while aiding a group of players rescuing another group of players." _Sammy_ says, with a sigh and solemn tone, "It was on the fortieth floor of Aincrad and Meatball Head, the one from that timeline, was there in which she saw her die." The others gasp in shock and _Sammy_ says, "She was so shocked and horrified that she subconsciously suppressed that memory not to go into a 'mental breakdown'. And it looks like the same event happened for this Serena too."

Serena says, weakly, "It's true…It's true…I saw her…I saw her die…" Serena then starts to cry on Darien's chest causing his hug to intensify.

_Sammy_ asks, sarcastically, "Get why I didn't want to open my big mouth?"

Tai says, plainly, "Crystal."

Yolei asks, nervously, "So, how did Professor Shigemura, the one of that universe, plan to revive his daughter?"

_Sammy_ says, "He had his daughter's body frozen to preserve it and he planned to use UNI-SHOCKER to get Sailor Celestial to repair the damage to her brain. On the meanwhile, Shigemura planned to rebuild his daughter's 'consciousness' into an AI based on the memories of SAO survivors and he used the Augma to remove said memories from their minds. The 'big scan' that he planned was so big that it could have fried the brains of all SAO survivors and killing them." This causes our heroes and heroines to gasp in shock and _Sammy_ says, "Thankfully, we managed to stop them in which during the battle, I learned of my allies including my world's Sailor Celestial and her family. Unfortunately, UNI-SHOCKER managed to take the Silver Crystal from me due to the fact that they used their combined plan with Shigemura to revive my sister and my world's Sailor Scouts and twisting them into…I'm not sure what I can say."

Amara asks, "So, our counterparts are under UNI-SHOCKER's 'control'?"

_Sammy_ says, his eyes narrowing showing a hint of anger, "That word is just an understatement. They have become completely twisted and they put them in a hyperbolic to train them to boost their power in which that sick traitorous bastard, my Darien, knocked her up with my niece, Rini."

The shocking information causes more gasps of shock and horror from our heroes and heroines and Darien asks, his eyes narrowing in rage, "He did WHAT to his Serena?!"

_Sammy_ says, plainly, "Cool it. You are needed to make sure that SHE is all right." _Sammy_ then points to Serena, still shaken from regaining the horrid memory from SAO that she had suppressed, in which Darien can't help to nod his head in agreement and gently rubs Serena's head while keeping her in his embrace. _Sammy_ says, "How do you think I feel?! Not only that, they made her rip the Silver Crystal from me to show that they have utterly and completely twisted her mind! It was the source of my powers, but thankfully, I'm still here to those Sailor Scouts and their allies creating a new power source via their Sailor Celestial as well as upgrade my armor." _Sammy_ says, with a smirk, "Recently, I've had newer upgrades that makes me look like my 'armor' as when I started as Kamen Rider Lunar, but it is awesomely upgraded with nano-tech. My armor looks the same as it originally did on the outside, but it is WAY more powerful."

Just then a female voice says, with a sly tone, "Keep telling yourself that and it might be true." Everyone looks to the source in which our heroes and heroines see someone look like Suguha walking in with duplicates of Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

_Sammy_ says, "Funny."

The Ryoutarou of this world, _Ryoutarou_, says, "My man!" _Sammy_ and _Ryoutarou_ give each other a high-five each other. Next, when he takes a look at our heroes and heroines, _Ryoutarou_ says, amazed, "Whoa! Talk about seeing double!"

The Keiko of this world, _Keiko_, says, amazed, "They look like Kirito-san and Asuna-san!" _Keiko_ looks between both versions of our Black Swordsman of SAO as well as both versions of our 'Lightning Flash of SAO' as well.

_Sammy_ says, pointing to these counterparts, "I don't think that I need to make introductions. Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Rika Shinozaki, Keiko Ayano, Kotone Takemiya, Andrew Gilbert Mills, and Ryoutarou Tsuobi. And last, but certainly not least, Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's younger stepsister and our world's Sailor Celestial, and one of UNI-SHOCKER's currently biggest pains in the butt other than yours truly."

This universe's version of our Sailor Scout of Reality, _Suguha_, retorts, plainly with a smirk, "Thanks a lot."

The Rika of this world, _Rika_, then asks, upon seeing Serena, "What's her problem?"

_Sammy_ says, "Bad memories. Don't go into that." _Rika_ was about to say something, but _Sammy_ gives her a stern glare where he says, with a stern tone, "Drop it. Got it."

_Rika_ flinches from _Sammy's_ glare and this universe's version of Asuna, who we will call _Asuna_, for obvious reasons, tells _Rika_, a bit nervously, "Liz, it is best that you listen to Sammy on this one."

This universe's version of Kazuto, _Kazuto_, says, "Based on what we heard, I believe that it is best."

_Rika_ nods her head while _Sammy_ asks, "You know what's up?"

_Asuna_ replies, with a nod, "Yukari-chan informed us."

_Suguha_ says, "That's not good. If they have another counterpart of me, even if her powers are temporary disabled, especially if what we were told is true."

_Sammy_ says, with a nod, "Big time."

_Kazuto _says, "Then we got to rescue her."

_Rika_ says, with a smirk, "And we have a plan."

Our heroes and heroines give looks of surprise and Asuna asks, "You do?"

_Suguha_ says, with a grin, "We have an agent in UNI-SHOCKER's absolute main headquarters in our world." Those words cause _Sammy's_ eyes to really widen while _Suguha_ then looks at our heroes and heroines causing her to say, "Plus, the 'brainy friends' of our 'new friends' over there just provided us with a way to get us right in the middle of their headquarters."

There are plenty shocked looks and _Sammy_ asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

_Kazuto _and _Asuna_ look nervous and _Kazuto_ says, nervously, "Well…"

_Sammy_ says, "I don't like that look."

_Ryoutarou_ says, taking out a high-tech touchpad, "Because it is just plain nuts." When _Sammy_ looks at the touchpad and presses on it, his eyes widen causing him to gain a flabbergasted.

_Sammy_ says, stunned, "You're right! It's insane!"

_Rika_ asks, plainly, "Do you have any other ideas?"

_Kazuto_ says, with a plain tone, "But it may be worth the risks. Take a look." With _Sammy_ looking over his shoulder, _Kazuto_ takes the touchpad, pushes on it, and once again, _Sammy's_ eyes widen in shock causing him to snatch the touchpad from _Kazuto's_ hands causing him to flinch from that.

After about half-a-minute, _Sammy_ asks, with a deadly serious tone, "Are you CERTAIN about this?"

_Kazuto _replies, plainly, "Without a doubt."

_Sammy_ returns the touchpad to _Kazuto_ and he says, "Sorry, bro."

_Kazuto_ says, with a smile, "No problem. Actually, I was expecting that reaction. And you are right to think that way. It could be our best chance and most likely, the counterparts to Liz, Silica, Philia, and Sugu along with their other friends are going to be there."

Our heroes and heroines have their eyes widen and Matt asks, "Wait! You know where our kidnapped friends are?"

This world's version of Andrew, _Andrew_, retorts, "Not exactly, but we know that they are most likely going to be at UNI-SHOCKER's main headquarters for our world since it also contains their very best facilities including labs."

Yolei says, nervously, "I don't like the sound of that."

_Sammy_ says, "You shouldn't. This might be crazy, but right now, we need to curb stomp UNI-SHOCKER because this stalemate that we are in gives them the chance to regroup and counterattack effectively." _Sammy_ tells Serena, "After I got back to my world after I helped that other Earth's Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts, and friends and allies kick UNI-SHOCKER out, the 'rebel cells' like the ones that my Kazuto and Suguha were a part of united and we forced UNI-SHOCKER into something that it isn't prepared for: Open war. UNI-SHOCKER went public with their takeover, but they used politics and business to take over worlds in which they use their soldiers in the shadows via 'shadow wars', however, we flip their plans on their heads by forcing them into open war where we quickly got the advantage early and especially in three other universes where it seemed that they conquered those Earths. Those three 'other Earths' had deep underground resistance movements that couldn't go out into the open until we helped them along and allowed them rise up against UNI-SHOCKER causing them major headaches, but UNI-SHOCKER managed to rebound enough to push us into a stalemate that we are currently in and we can't last it for long."

_Kazuto_ says, with a nod of his head, "Even though this war has lasted only a short time in our world, we can't let it last forever. UNI-SHOCKER has become desperate. Despite having more resources, we've managed to get the drop on them and while they are adapting, as Sammy said before, they are more used to using politics and economics to get what they wanted with any combat to happen 'behind the scenes' not out in the open. To get an advantage over us, they have been causing chaos all over the multiverse to get technology and soldiers to fight a war against us. You already saw the results."

Tai says, "Namely the Star Wars battle droids and Halo Covenant forces."

_Sammy_ says, "You got that right. And so much more including the universes that belong to what you call 'Fate/Stay universes' in which they got an interest of what happened in what you know as 'Grand Order'."

Lita says, "I don't like the sound of that."

_Suguha_ says, with a plain tone, "You shouldn't."

_Kazuto_ says, "They are trying to create super-soldiers, which should be quite obvious. Since we took their technology and then some to create Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider style warriors to counter their soldiers and warriors. Sammy's abilities as Kamen Rider Lunar are based on technology taken from UNI-SHOCKER. Since we took their technology and turned it against them, UNI-SHOCKER is seeking more and better technology to counter us including 'super-soldier style technology'."

TK asks, realizing something, "You mean that they want to make their own Spartans like ones in the Halo universe, right?"

_Sammy_ says, "Bingo. They decided to abandon cyborgs and go biological. And now, they have the 'final competent'."

Mimi asks, confused, "What's that mean?"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu and Naruto. Their healing factors."

_Suguha_ says, with a nod, "That's right. If her healing factor as good as you told Sammy, it is one of MANY reasons that your version of me is so valuable…maybe even more so than any Sailor Celestial."

_Sammy_ says, "Sorry to sound cold, but that's the reason that we need to rush in and save your Sailor Celestial as well as your version of Naruto. Their healing factors could give them what they need to create an army of their own Spartans even superior to the ones found in the universe that they come from. It is very obvious that most likely they already have armor superior to their armor and even Kamen Rider armor and weapons. If they get an army of 'super-warriors', we may be so dead."

Amara says, "We get the idea." Amara then asks, plainly, "When do we begin?"

_Ryoutarou_ says, "Whoa, dude. Hold your horses there. These guys mean business. While I know that you do, too, you should know that they might know all about you."

_Sammy_ asks, curiously, "Why do you say that?"

_Kotone_ says, "We also got a lot of data from our operative and we found out that they consider the universe that our counterparts are from as the 'prime universe beta' or 'HF timeline' as another codename."

_Sammy_ comments, confused, "That's some weird names."

_Rika_ says, with a nod, "That's what I said."

_Sammy_ says, "However, what I don't like to hear that they have been to their world before."

Amara says, with a blunt and plain tone, "Neither do I."

_Sammy_ asks, "So, what kind of operation did they have there?"

_Kazuto_ replies, plainly, "It doesn't seem like a major operation. There is a mention of an operation to raid the Moon Kingdom and its royal tombs…" There are looks of shock from our heroes and heroines with Serena's eyes growing wide at that statement.

Kazuto asks, in a dangerous tone in his voice, "What did you just say?" Everyone looks at Kazuto and plenty of people can't help to winch at the dangerous and angered looks, out of character for him, in his eyes causing him to say, in the dangerous tone that's also unlike him, "Tell me exactly what you know about that." Everyone can't help to get nervous looks at Kazuto's dangerous expression on his face and tone in his voice causing Asuna to get REALLY worried for him while as Darien keeps Serena in his hug, no one notices Serena's right hand tightening into a fist.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters on this Earth, we find ourselves with an massive futuristic high-tech cell block where Rain and Seven…Or, more specifically, Nijika Karatachi and Nanario Arshavin, with Nijika wearing her maid outfit in her job, and Nanario wearing something similar to ALO avatar of Seven, with both sisters having collars around their necks, are being escorted by two massive armored humanoids, one of them having armor designed look a moose and the other humanoid's armor designed like a boar.

Nanario yells out, demandingly, "What did you do to my onii-chan and I?"

The boar armored humanoid responds, with a sly tone, "Don't worry, doc, you are going to find out!" The two armored humanoids then escort Nijika and Nanario to a large cell containing Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and Hiyori, all whom had similar collars around their necks.

Keiko says, seeing them, "Rain-san! Seven-san!" Rika, Kotone, and Hiyori look to see Nijika and Nanario being forced inside of the cell after the force-field is dropped which is reactivated as soon as Nijika and Nanario were pushed inside of the cell.

The boar armored humanoid says, slyly, "You, girls, play nice now!"

As the two armored humanoids laugh as they walk away causing Rika to yell out, annoyed, "You come here and tell that to our faces!"

The two armored humanoids just leave, laughing all the way, and Keiko says, nervously, "Rika-san, I don't think it is a good idea to make them angry."

Hiyori asks, "Rain-san? Seven-san?"

Nanario says, "We're just fine, but we're not in ALO avatars anymore."

Kotone asks, "So, it is Nijika-san and Doctor Nanario-san?"

Nijika says, with a smile, "Yes, but we don't mind if you call us Rain and Seven still."

Nanario says, plainly, "It looks like they did the same thing to you like they did to us."

Rika asks Nanario, "You mean throw us into some kind of vortex and get zapped in which you seem to shift between your VR avatars and your 'real self'?"

Nanario says, with a nod, "Bingo."

Hiyori says, "It was really surprising."

Kotone says, with a nod, "It was. And I also thought that I could bring up my menus causing me to think that they sent me into VR."

Nijika asks Nanario, "Seven…I mean Nanario, do you know what just happened to us?"

Nanario responds, "I'm not sure, big sis. I have my theories though."

Keiko asks, worriedly, "What about Yuuki-san?"

Nijika asks, concerned, "You haven't seen her?"

Hiyori replies, shaking her head, "No, we haven't seen at all."

Keiko says, "I hope that she is okay."

Nanario says, "You are right to worry. She is different from us. Yuuki's real-life body is weak due to her 'condition'. Remember, she uses a Medicuboid since she is classified as a terminal patient due to her 'condition'. She could only be out of it due her being trapped in her ALO avatar due to the 'breaking' and 'warping' of our world thanks to those nutjobs AKA Eggman and Yuuko."

Rika says, worriedly, "If she is taken out of her 'ALO form'…"

Nanario says, with a nod and finishing for Rika, "Her health will get worse since her immune system is really…I mean REALLY weak."

Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Rika asks, annoyed, "What do they want with us?"

Nanario responds, "That's a good question. And I think that it has to do with what they did to us." As Nanario goes into deep thought, her sister can't help to wonder what Nanario is thinking.

(**Elsewhere; around this same time**)

Within a high-tech futuristic lab, we find Yuuki floating in an energy field of some kind within a large rectangular see-through 'container' that house at least ten of her in which the container is surrounded by wires that connect it to various devices in which there are large keyboards surrounding by people, men and women, in lab coats, but then we follow a set of wires going to another 'container' similar to the one that Yuuki, who looks like she is in a deep sleep, where a 'form' similar to Yuuki's form is seen inside.

(**Within another part of headquarters; during this time period**)

Heading into another high-tech lab, we find Suguha, dressed in what looks like a one-piece swimsuit and having a breathing mask over her nose and mouth, is floating inside of a massive glass cylinder and she looks like she is in a deep sleep or coma with the glass cylinder connected to high-tech machinery. Outside of the glass cylinder, Doctor Hojo and various scientists/lab workers are working on machines all around her.

Doctor Hojo asks, "Progress?"

One of the scientists responds, "Incredible, sir. Despite much of her energies being unstable, she still has very signification power and she has adapted to the 'modifications' and 'enhancements' excellently."

Doctor Hojo says, with a nod, "Good. Those should aid in the stabilization of her powers though it will take much time. However, she will aid in the creation of UNI-SHOCKER's 'super-warriors'. With their own original technology being used against them, UNI-SHOCKER's warriors prove hard-pressed since Kamen Riders use similar technology and powers and they are proving useless due to that. UNI-SHOCKER is moving away from cyborg and they need more powerful 'biological units'. They are greatly interested in that universe where they fused a human with a powerful 'spiritual being'."

The scientist asks, "And you are planning to replicate that?"

Doctor Hojo says, with a nod, "Yes. The poor girl that this organization created was quite flawed. The poor thing wouldn't have survived a few years. Thankfully, we managed to repair that 'damage' and enhanced her abilities, but she can't use the full power that she gained from the 'spiritual being'. Most likely, the 'limiter' on her was put on by the 'spiritual being'."

The scientist asks, "But our research may not advance due to the being that was put inside of her. The 'being' inside of her is far more powerful than that 'spiritual being' due to her nature, so, she will be difficult to manage, correct, Doctor Hojo?"

Doctor Hojo says, with a sly smile, "True. Very true. A being of her caliber can't be controlled so easily especially due to her nature. We should know this all too well due to her 'story' in what's known as Earth Mesopotamian lore."

The scientist says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Doctor Hojo asks, glancing at Suguha's sleeping/comatose form, "By the way, has the subject stirred at all?"

The scientist replies, shaking his head, "No, sir. There is nothing from the sensors."

Doctor Hojo says, with a nod, "Good. Keep me updated on her progress."

The scientist responds, nodding their head, "Yes, sir." Doctor Hojo takes his leave, but as he leaves, he, along with everyone else in the room, don't notice that Suguha's left eye opens, but instead of Suguha's typical dark grey eye, Suguha's eyes is now ruby red in color.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back with our heroes and heroines, we are in what looks like a massive open hanger, about seven stories high and half-a-dozen football fields long, where we find Washu, Tails, and Talia looking at multiple holographic screens and each of them having high-tech touch pads in their hands with Sonic and Sailor Uranus are moving things around at high-speeds.

Washu shouts out, "Great job!"

Sonic says, with a grin, "No problem!" Washu, Tails, and Talia are looking ahead where they find what looks like a massive version of the Enterprise's transporter in front of them.

Just then a male voice says, "I hope you plan to put that back where you got it." Washu, Tails, and Talia look to see Kirk, Spock, McCoy, [Sailor Moon], and [Sailor Celestial] coming towards them.

Washu says, with a grin, "Don't get your uniform in a bunch! We'll put back your transporter good as new when we are done!"

McCoy says, "Believe me, I'm no fan of that contraption. I still don't get why people love scattering their atoms all over the place. Personally, I'm amazed how easily you removed it and made it look like you made it vanish into nothing!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised."

[Sailor Moon] says, "Trust us, Bones. Washu…any Washu…has their ways."

Washu says, with a sly grin, "You got that right! You are talking with one of the greatest geniuses of the multiverse."

[Sailor Moon] says, with a sigh, "Washu is always going to be Washu no matter what timeline she is in."

Tails and Talia gives nervous giggles and Tails says, "Anyway, Washu, we are going to need to work on those calculations."

Washu says, with a nod, "Right!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "I still don't get why you don't use your Enterprise's transporter."

Washu says, annoyed, "Remember, the enemy infected the ship with incredible malware before they were chased off! I am going to get rid of it, but it is going to take time and if I do anything with it before I finally purge it, anything could happen including exploding where people could be mailed, torn to shreds, and killed! And we know that you wouldn't like that!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Talia says, with a slight nervous tone, "We should get back to work."

Washu says, with a grin, "Right-o!" Soon enough, Washu starts to talk again with Tails and Talia while [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] look at each other causing them to sigh.

Kirk says, with a sigh, "You, two, know some really weird people."

[Sailor Moon] says, solemnly, "Don't remind us, Jim." On the meanwhile, Sailor Star is going over to Kazuto and Kazuto looks at her.

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, will you be okay?"

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "I-I will be Asuna. Sorry about that."

Flashback; Sometime earlier, Kamen Rider Lunar's medical facility

Inside of Kamen Rider Lunar's medical facility, Kazuto, wielding an Oblivion Keyblade, slams the Keyblade down on a nearby chair in a fit of rage utterly destroying the chair.

Romani says, shocked, "Hey, I needed that!" (A/N: If a certain Autobot medic from Transformers: Prime cartoon series sneezes from this, give him my apology.)

_Ryoutarou_ says, shocked, "Whoa, dude!"

Lita says, with a sneer, "I can understand that! So, it was them all around, huh? They are the ones that took Suguha's body from the royal tombs!"

_Sammy_ says, with a disgusted sneer, "I'm not surprised. Most likely, to prepare for their operation in the world that I went into, they went into your world to learn more about Sailor Scouts of your caliber especially Sailor Celestial. They would discreate someone's body for their own purpose. They also must have wanted her for the remaining energies that was coursing through her body at the time…"

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "Just shut up!"

Asuna says, pleadingly, "Kirito-kun, please!" Asuna then hugs Kazuto's free arm causing her to say, pleadingly, "Please calm down, Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto's eyes widen, his returns his Keyblade to its subspace pocket, and he says, solemnly, "Sorry…"

Michelle says, solemnly, "The loss of our younger princess was hard on both our prince and princess. When we learned that her body was taken from the tomb…"

Flashback: Early April 2026, ALO, Yggdrasil City

Inside of Kirito's and Asuna's home in Yggdrasil City, we find Kirito with Yui as Yui is looking at screen displaying a map of Tokyo.

Kirito asks Yui, worried tone in his voice, "Did you find anything?"

Yui tells Kirito, shaking her head, "No, daddy. I can't find anything."

Kirito asks Yui, panic starting to crop up in his voice, "Are you sure, Yui-chan? You haven't found anything at all?"

Yui responds, shaking her head, "No, daddy. I've look through all of the normal channels…"

Kirito says, "Then look through all of the channel! I don't care what you need to do! This is important!"

Asuna's voice booms out, "Kirito-kun, stop!" Kirito looks to the source of Asuna's voice to see her walking up to him and Asuna tells her, pleadingly, "Yui-chan is doing the best that she can, but she can't do it all, Kirito-kun! Plus, you know how hard it is for her when surrounded by negative emotions! Remember what happened to her and Strea-chan in SAO?"

Kirito's eyes widen and he says, solemnly, "I-I'm sorry, Yui-chan."

Yui says, kindly, "It's all right, daddy."

Kirito replies, shaking his head, "No, it isn't. I'm exposing to the same emotions that caused you and Strea so much grief in SAO." Kirito says, solemnly, "I…I just can't help it. I just can't believe that this…this is real. That she is gone. Even now, I'm expecting her to come her to ask for another race or go on another quest." Tears stream down Kirito's eyes and Asuna hugs him in which he buries his head on her chest as he cries while Yui flies over to pat him on the head gently.

Flashback: Kamen Rider Lunar's medical facility

Back in the present, _Sammy_ says, with a nod, "I understand. I know exactly how it feels when my family is desecrated like that."

Amara says, "We were all enraged and angered that our younger princess was taken away from her 'place of rest' and vowed to get her back. Finally, after an extensive search, we managed to find where she was taken…"

Flashback: Early April 2026, Japanese mountainous countryside

In an area of the mountainous countryside of Japan, there is a massive concrete door leading into an underground mountain facility within large mountainous 'wall' where there are various trucks and military style vehicles with an unusual symbol on them with strangely dressed people gathering wooden and metal crates with the same symbol. A good distance away, the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined with their Digimon partners are 'pointed' in the direction of the facility with Sailor Orion and Sailor Mercury using their visors while Sailor Galaxy is using her Byakugan.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Anything?"

Sailor Orion says, "They seem to be well-organized para-military organization."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "It seems so. But I'm searching through the databanks of the world, however, I don't have any information on them at all."

Sailor Neptune asks, "There is nothing on them?"

Sailor Mercury says, "No. They aren't in the database of any military, para-military, or company of any kind."

Sailor Star asks, "Could they be new?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Maybe, but even so…"

Sailor Galaxy gasps as she sees something with her Byakugan and when everyone looks at her, Mimi asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "I'm not sure…" When Sailor Galaxy focuses, she then becomes shocked causing her to deactivate her Byakugan and she yells out, "She's there!"

There are gasps and Sailor Moon asks, pleadingly, "Are you sure, Galaxy?!"

Sailor Galaxy looks at Sailor Moon causing her to reply with a nod, "It was faint, but I recognize her energies anyway. The remnants of her power still 'fused' with her body. It's her." Everyone around gains wide eyes as Sailor Moon's armored right hand turns into a fist while Naruto, Sakura, and Tuxedo Mask make their appearance in classic ninja style.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We managed to find a way in."

Sakura says, "It wasn't easy. This place has defenses like no one's business."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it." Naruto looks at the others and, seeing their apprehension, asks, "What's up?"

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Naruto-kun…"

Sakura says, plainly, "He already knows."

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Venus asks, surprised, "You do?"

Naruto nods his head, his expression becomes deadly serious, and he responds, in an extreme plain tone that's totally unlike him, "I'm going."

There are looks of surprise, but then Sailor Moon says, nodding her head, "I'm going with you."

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena…"

Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, "I need to go, Tuxedo Mask-kun. I need to do this." Tuxedo Mask and the others look at Sailor Moon and they see the pure determined look on her face causing them to know that there won't be any talking her out of this though plenty of them DON'T want to talk her out of this for various reasons.

Yolei says, "Whoa! We need a plan!"

Davis asks, curiously, "Why not the old 'divide and conquer'?"

TK says, with a smile, "That could work. One group distracts them with an assault while another team goes into the base."

Sailor Uranus says, "Kitten will take command of the assault team." Plenty of the others look in surprise, but then they can't help to nod their heads in agreement. Soon after, they start to work out their plan and who will be in the 'distraction group' and the other will be in the 'assault group'. A good time afterwards, the people working in front of the base are hauling crates and doing organization.

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Ice Wolf Claw!**"

Just then a rain of blue energy bullets, a green sphere of energy, and multiple freezing missiles/rockets land among them causing multiple explosion and spikes of ice to appear all around them in which, when they look to the source, they find WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and the other Digidestined's Digimon partners, in Ultimate form, against them.

Lillymon says, slyly, "Hi, everyone!"

MegaKabuterimon says, "Sorry that we didn't knock!" Soon enough, the sounds of battle from the 'front door' of the underground mountain facility rage all over and deep down, there are several workers looking around as the sounds of the battle are being felt via vibrations while loud alarms are being heard.

One worker asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Naruto's voice booms out, "What do you think genius?!" The three workers then scream as they are yanked by an 'invisible force' and slammed in front of Naruto, Sakura, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts in which one of them is violently lifted to their feet by Sailor Uranus and thrown against a wall.

Sailor Uranus screams out, angrily and strongly, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

The worker responds, confused and scared, "I don't…!" Sailor Uranus then ruthlessly bashes the worker in the waist causing them to gasp out as the air is knocked out of their lungs.

Sailor Uranus yells out, angrily and strongly, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! WHERE IS SHE?! ANSWER NOW BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!" The worker then yelps out in pain as they are slammed against the wall, hard, while the other workers look at that situation in fear in which they look at Naruto, who has a really dark angered look in his eyes.

Naruto says, in an unusual dangerous calm tone, "I'll make it short. You tell us what we want to know, and you won't end up like this." Naruto points to a wall in which Sakura and Sailor Galaxy look at him in concern, but Sakura then uses her super-strength to obliterate the nearby wall causing the workers to yelp in fear causing Naruto to say, in his out of character calm tone, "And that's not a threat. It is a promise, believe it. And you KNOW EXACTLY who I am."

The two remaining workers yelp out in fear and one of them says, pointing in one direction, "Lab Twenty Alpha! It's true! I saw her body there!" With a loud 'bang' sound, Sailor Moon takes off in that direction, much to the shock and surprise of the others.

Tuxedo Mask says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mars says, worriedly, "Oh, geez!" Deep within a high-tech lab, a group of scientists and lab workers is surrounding Suguha's lifeless form, encased in the special see-through coffin that preserving her form, with the coffin lying on top of a metal slab that's connected to all sorts of high-tech computers and machines in all sorts of ways with a holographic just above the top of the coffin. The scientists are looking around in confusion as the alarm blare throughout the room.

One of them asks, "What's going on?!" Just then there is a massive explosion causing the scientists and lab worker to yell out in shock and out of the smoke and dust, Sailor Moon emerges in which she gasps to see Suguha's lifeless form.

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "Suguha!" Sailor Moon then sees everything, causing her to get angry, and she shouts out, angrily, "Get away from her!" The scientists and lab workers scream out as they are sent flying by a Force Push from Sailor Moon through, they don't suffer any major injuries, but they immediately run away in fear and panic while Sailor Moon goes over to Suguha's coffin where she looks at Suguha's lifeless form. Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes and weakly, "Suguha…sister…I…I'm here…let's get you out of here…!" Wiping her tears away, Sailor Moon lifts Suguha and her coffin with the Force and takes her out through the hole that she made in the wall of the room. While going down the hallways, Sailor Moon meets up with the others and Naruto runs up to Suguha's coffin.

Naruto says, weakly with tears in his eyes, "Hey, Suguha-chan…sorry…it took us…awhile…you know…believe it…" There are plenty of tears from our heroes and heroines as they see Suguha's lifeless form since it only has been mere days since her 'demise' during the battle against Ragnarök, the pain and sorrow still raw in their hearts and minds.

Sailor Uranus says, weakly, "Let's take her out of here."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Naruto says, weakly, "I would like the carry her."

There are plenty of surprised looks from the others and Sailor Moon says, taking one handle of Suguha's coffin, "Of course." Naruto goes over to take another handle with Sailor Sun and Sailor Star taking the remaining two handles on Suguha's coffin.

Sailor Sun says, "I'll help too."

Sailor Star says, "I should bring her back to Kirito-kun." Soon after, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Naruto carry Suguha's coffin, containing her lifeless form, out of the facility, while Sakura, Tuxedo Mask, and the remaining Sailor Scouts protect them as they leave.

Flashback: Kamen Rider Lunar's medical facility

Back in Kamen Rider Lunar's medical facility, Trista says, "After we rescued Suguha's body, we left the facility and brought her and her coffin to a new tomb that we made. The facility was completely destroyed and abandoned when we had time to focus on it. We never knew about the people that took Suguha from the royal tombs in the Moon Kingdom. We didn't have the time especially since Suguha's four 'doppelgangers' appeared on the scene and we had to deal with that chaos along with the aftermath with our princess' connection to Kayaba being revealed causing her more pain."

_Rika_ says, with a nod, "No wonder your girl is so uptight."

_Asuna_ says, with a sigh, "Liz…"

Lita says, with a sneer, "But now, we know who took Suguha before she revived and now, they have her again."

Kazuto says, with a determined tone, "Not for long. I don't care if I have to go alone. I will rescue Sugu, Liz, Silica, Philia, Yuuki, Seven, Rain, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata."

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Not alone, Kirito-kun. With us."

Mina says, with a grin, "You tell him, girlfriend!"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Got that right."

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Davis tells _Sammy_, "Two choices: Help us or get out of our way!"

_Sammy_ retorts, with a sly smirk, "Hello, didn't you hear what we just said? They are at the main headquarters for UNI-SHOCKER here in our world and that's where we're going to go!" _Sammy_ shouts out, "Well, what are we waiting for! Move out! Rescue and assault mission time! Let's get their friends back and really give UNI-SHOCKER in kick in their rear ends!" There are plenty of cheers as our heroes and heroines and their counterparts in Lunar's universe prepare for their mission to assault UNI-SHOCKER's main headquarters in this universe.

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Returning to the massive hanger, Washu, Tails, and Talia are finishing up the work on the mass transporter while _Sammy_ is with his world's version of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners and all of them are assembled together in front of a massive group of people with a lot of them wearing high-tech armor similar to the armor worn by marines of UNSC from the Halo universe and various high-tech, even futuristic, weapons attached to their armor.

This world's version of our Digidestined of Miracles and Life, _Davis_, shouts out, "Okay, folks! This is it! This is a major rescue and assault operation! We are hitting UNI-SHOCKER's big headquarters in our world to rescue people and giving their operations the big fat boot! That means that it is 'divide and conquer' time! There are two teams: The big diversion team and the assault teams! Sorry, folks, but you are the diversion team! That's because you are ultra-experienced and ultra-able to survive! We need to kick ass at the front door and keep them focused on you! That gives our assault teams time to rescue the people that these sickos have kidnapped and using for their own sick purposes as well as busting them up from the inside out! Don't worry, we've got the big guns ready for you!" _Davis_ points to an area of the hanger and everyone looks to see none other than the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ninja and Shogun Zords with Zeo Zords, Red Battle Zord, Super Zeo Zords, Warrior Wheel, and Pyramidas causing everyone in front of _Sammy_ and the _Digidestined_ to cheer loudly.

This world's version of our Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability, _Cody_, tells _Davis_ and _Sammy_, "This isn't going to be easy. They are going to have power mechs and weapons that could destroy even machines like these."

_Sammy_ tells _Cody_, "True, but we need to regain momentum in this war. Every moment that we wait around gives them more time, they could regroup and cause more havoc in more worlds in which they done already. Using those singularities to create 'divergences' to steal all sorts of stuff. This shows that they are nothing more than crooks."

This world's version of our Digidestined of Courage, _Tai_, says, with a plain tone, "Crooks with the potential to cause the multiverse to fall into anarchy or worse. They also have stuff that our counterparts need to stop their Earth from turning into a black hole for the multiverse."

_Sammy_ replies, with a nod, "That's why we need to rescue their friends and get those items for them to do so. Most likely, UNI-SHOCKER knows the situation and they are using it to their advantage. We need to stop them and fast."

_Davis_ then goes to this world's version of our Sailor Senshi of the Sun, _Sailor Sun_, kisses her, and he says, "Stay safe and kick ass, Kari-chan."

_Sailor Sun_ responds, with a giggle, "No problem, Dai-kun."

This world's version of the Digidestined of Hope, _TK_, says, with a grin, "Get a room you two!" Back with Washu, Tails, and Talia, Matsu comes up and hands a touchpad to Washu.

Washu tells Matsu, "Great job, Matsu! But then again, with sharp minds like ours, I expected nothing less!"

Matsu says, with a smile, "Thank you, sensei! I hope that I can learn even more from you!"

Washu says, with a grin, "I see you going places, Matsu, my dear student!" Washu and Matsu give sly grins causing Tails and Talia to give nervous looks as our heroes and heroines walk up to them with Kazuto, the Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined, human and Digimon, walk over with Kazuto and the non-powered members of the Digidestined are wearing Iron Man style armor that covers everything other than their heads.

Talia asks them, "How is the armor?"

Tai, whose armor is a dark orange and blue mixture in color, says, excitedly, "This is awesome!"

Matt, wearing an ice-blue version of Iron Man's signature armor, says, with a grin, "You said it, Tai!"

Yolei, wearing a dark violet and leaf green version of Iron Man's armor that 'hugs' her feminine frame, says, excitedly, "You know it! It fits like a silk glove."

Talia says, "That's because they are designed for all of you exactly." Kazuto looks at his arms and creates two long blades, one on each arm, via the nanobots installed in the armor.

Kazuto says, "Thank you."

Talia says, with a smile, "It is the least that I can do for Suguha. She is the very reason that I am here today despite what you and everyone else may think including her."

Flashback: May 2026, Tokyo

Within one of Tokyo's hospitals, we find Talia, wearing a hospital gown, sitting up on a hospital bed and relaxing until she hearing a knock on the window causing her to turn as she sees Sailor Celestial, currently in her new Ark Valkyrie form, using her powers to open the large hospitals to float inside.

Sailor Celestial says, "I hope that you don't mind an uninvited guest."

Talia says, "A guest? Yes. Uninvited? You are not."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "We managed to get the jerk working with Yuuko."

Talia says, with a nod, "Good. I'm glad that he isn't allowed to 'pull a Kayaba' on us."

Sailor Celestial says, "He will face justice."

Talia says, shaking her head, "Just like the Full-Dive VR technology, the technology that he stole could revolutionize the world and now, he did this."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Even if Kayaba was 'one-in-a-million', we still billions of people on the planet, so, another one of them might be out there."

Talia says, with a smirk, "That's pessimistic, but then again, it seems with the luck of us, we tend to find such nutjobs."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Yeah." Sailor Celestial takes a deep breath and she tells Talia, "Talia-san, I really don't know what to say."

Talia says, "Then don't say it. Personally, I'm still a bit miffed. You gave me an impossible job."

Sailor Celestial asks, curiously, "What?"

Talia responds, "Be better than you. Now, who can be better than the hero that save all life on Earth from extinction?"

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "I was just doing my job."

Talia tells Sailor Celestial, "That's what the heroes always say. A lot of people tend to disagree. I saw the data. That freak would have ended all life with that blast, and you saved us all." Talia than says, with a sigh, "However, you were…you ARE a symbol of hope. When you 'fell', people fell into despair and fear. Someone had to step to fill the void. You showed me courage when I was just a coward." Sailor Celestial was about to say something, but Talia stops her and says, "And yes, I was a coward. You faced the darkness from your 'dark times' and rose above it. I ran like a coward from it. I hid from it. When you died and I gained this 'genius', I saw what kind of coward I was. I tried to make up for it, but like those who worked for Argus, like my family, I got my work stolen and used for evil. I looked at what you would do. You would fight and that's what I did."

Sailor Celestial says, "And that's why you aren't a coward, Talia-san." Talia gives a surprised look and Sailor Celestial says, "You made a choice to take up my mantle and give people hope when you had nothing, but that new 'super genius' of yours. You didn't just fight to stop what you made from being used for evil, but you rose to take up the mantle to give people hope again. To have them believe in us again. That took TRUE courage, Talia-san. And for what you did, I can never thank you enough."

Talia says, "I should be the one thanking you."

Sailor Celestial responds, "No, Talia-san. You will never have to."

Talia tells Sailor Celestial, "Then just go back and continue what you do best. And also, try to get a happy ending."

Sailor Celestial tells Talia, with a warm smile, "No promises, Talia-san. But I will do my best."

Talia responds, with a nod, "That's all I ask." Sailor Celestial then floats out of the open window, using her Force powers to close it behind her, and after Talia and Sailor Celestial wave each other goodbye, Sailor Celestial takes off into the distance.

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Back in the present, Washu says, "We're ready to go!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Good."

Sonic says, "It is about time!"

Tails tells Sonic, "Be careful, Sonic. We're dealing with an organization that's better than Eggman."

Sonic says, with a grin, "No big, bro! They may be better than Egg Face, but they will go down just the same!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, "Put it into neutral, Sonic-san. Like your very smart partner says, they are WAY better than Eggman and we are going into the heart of their operations in this world. Only on this world. While we may be able to kick their butts on this world, they have others to retreat to."

Tails says, "She's right, Sonic. They are a multi-universal organization. They won't be easy to beat."

Sonic says, with a grin, "No joke! And that's why I love a challenge!"

Sailor Uranus just sighs and shakes her head while another female voice shouts out, "Hey, I want to come along too!" Everyone looks towards the source to see Musubi, Kazehana, Uzume, and finally, a seemly new lady following them.

This 'new' young lady looks to be around Suguha's age where she has blond hair in Leafa's classic hairstyle though the ponytail is longer as nearly hits the ground with the headband holding her ponytail is shaped-like a golden Milky Way galaxy, green eyes, light pink hue on her lips, rainbow colored cloth choker with a golden Milky Way galaxy jewel in the center of the choker around her neck, a one-piece dress that has a mixture of leaf green and pearly white with golden stars, meteors, planets, and whole galaxy imprinted on the dress, which is being held silver straps going over her shoulders, there is a pendant attached to the chest portion of her dress, the pendant is mostly shaped like a circle with a magenta base with a giant yellow star with a silver round dial that has a blue heart with a gold trim with zodiac symbols on the dial, on the top left side of the pendant is an opening with a pink heart, trimmed with gold and with light pink wings, there are white fluffy bracelets on her wrists, the skirt of the dress, which is VERY frilly, is a mixture of golden, silver, black, and rainbow colors, there is a pink and blue bag attached to the left portion of her skirt with the bag rosy bow attached to the center of the bag, and she has green knee-length high-heeled boots with rainbow colored Milky Way 'insignia' on the toe area of the boots.

Sailor Venus asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

The young lady responds, with a grin, "It's me! Stella!"

There are gasps and Sailor Sun asks, surprised, "Stella?"

The young lady replies, with a smirk, "Who did you think I was?"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated, "It is Stella! Her DNA and signature are a match!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, surprised and curious, "You have gained new powers?"

The young lady, revealed to be Stella, replies, with a nod, "Yep! Those magical girls known as Pretty Cures in fact! Somehow, I tapped into their powers and I'm now Cure Celestial. Cool, huh?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "I say that's styling!"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "And the level of power isn't anything to sneeze at. Not bad."

Stella, in her new form of Cure Celestial, says, with a grin, "That means I'm coming along to kick ass!"

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Stella…"

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "As much as some of us wish to disagree, her level of power is significant and since she was 'born' after Suguha gained the power of chakra and more, she has those abilities as well."

Cure Celestial says, with a sly grin, "Oh, you know it! You've seen me use chakra and Force powers before!"

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, with a sigh, "She was 'born' with Suguha's stubborn nature."

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Don't remind me."

Cure Celestial says, with an annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm right here, you know!"

Just then a male voice says, "Hold on!" Everyone looks towards the source to see Romani with a see-through case containing the Saber card coming over to them.

Davis asks, "What's up?"

Romani says, "There is a favor that I need to ask of you." However, before Romani can say anything, the Saber card starts to glow and react with Sailor Moon's broach, but before anyone could say or do anything, the card bursts out of the container and it is absorbed into Sailor Moon's broach causing her to glow for a second before the glow fades.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What the?!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, worriedly, "Sailor Moon, are you all right?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What the heck just happened?"

Sailor Mercury, using her computer and visor, responds, "I don't know. There seems to be no effect."

Sailor Neptune says, using her Aqua Mirror, "I'm not seeing anything with my mirror as well."

Sailor Uranus says, "I'm not sensing a thing."

Sailor Venus responds, "Are you sure? Remember what Jupiter and I said about those cards? The world that they came from and all?"

Yolei says, "You kind of mentioned it over a dozen times, Mina-chan!"

Sailor Mars says, "Nothing. I sense nothing. But that's what worries me. I could sense the card's power, but now…I don't sense anything."

Tai says, "Damn! We don't have time for this!"

Romani says, "We should examine you…"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No, Tai's right. We don't have time. We need to rescue Suguha and the others and get the emerald as well as the fragment from UNI-SHOCKER as soon as possible."

Tuxedo Mask says, "But Meatball Head…"

Sailor Moon says, with a pleading look in her eyes, "Darien-kun…everyone…" After about a minute, plenty of the others shake their heads.

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "All right, I don't like it, but we're not going to force you to order us."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, making Sailor Moon face her, "But we are keeping a close eye on you, Meatball Head. Do you understand?"

Sailor Moon says, with a kind smile, "Yes, Pyro. Thank you."

Ken asks Romani, "About that favor?"

Romani says, with a nod, "Oh, yes…" Romani makes a motion and a young man comes over to them.

This young man looks to be 16-17 years of age of average build with short unkempt black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a uniform of a white jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

Sailor Venus says, seeing the young man, "Ritsuka-san!" Sailor Venus tells the young man, Ritsuka, with a sly grin, "Oh, I see. You want to get your 'main squeeze', Mash-chan, back, huh?"

Ritsuka responds, with a major blush, "Huh?!"

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars slap Sailor Venus in the back of the head and Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Cut it out!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Sure!"

Yolei asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Sun says, "A friend in need, huh? I'm with Dai-kun. Helping out others is kind of what we do."

TK says, with a grin, "I have to agree with Davis and Kari on this one."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Ditto."

Yolei says, with a shrug, "I hate to admit it, but yep."

Talia says, "That means that you are going to need all the help that you can get." When they look at her, she activates a device that covers her body in a female version of Iron Man's nanobot armor causing her to say, "You are going to need all of the 'combat experienced geniuses' you can get over there." The others stay silent knowing that Talia has a point and knowing that it would be pointless to talk her out of it since she is so determined.

Musubi says, "I wish that I could go with you and the others, Dai-sama."

Uzume tells Musubi, "This is WAY beyond the Sekirei Plan, Musubi. We are WAY out of our league."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "Plus, the Sekirei Plan and MBI are done. You don't have to fight any more like the other Sekirei, Musubi. Leave this mission to us."

Kazehana says, with a warm smile, "Good look, love." Kazehana blows Davis a kiss causing him to blush that causes Sailor Venus to smirk which earns her another smack to the head by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars.

_Sammy's_ voice rings out, "Ready back there?" Everyone looks towards Sammy's voice and saw him walking over to them.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Ready as we will ever be."

_Sammy_ says, with a nod, "Good enough for me." _Sammy_ then takes out a card, swipes the card through a device on his belt, and he shouts out, "**Henshin!**" In a bright flash, _Sammy_ transforms into Kamen Rider Lunar. After his transformation is done, Kamen Rider Lunar says, plainly, "Let's go." The others can't help to nod their heads in agreement with Kamen Rider Lunar.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…Liz…Silica…Philia…Rain…Seven…Yuuki…hang on, we're on our way!"_

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro**_

At the capital of the nation of Brazil of this Earth, it looks pretty much the same, but when we go deeper within the city, we find that it is a holographic cloak where we find the real Rio de Janeiro looks like a city under occupation as various military vehicles roam the streets with armored warriors of various types, ranging from ODST style armor from Halo universe to the armor designed like animals, aliens and 'monsters', and battle robots/droids, including Terminator style robots and Star Wars style battle droids. Just then there are a huge series of huge to massive explosions all over the city causing immense damage and casualties in which Kamen Rider Lunar and his army, armored humans and Digimon, ranging from Champion to Mega Digimon, emerge to take advantage of the chaos by launching series of attacks all over the city quickly getting the advantage.

"**Supreme Cannon!**"

"**Position Laser!**"

Soon afterwards, this world's version's of Omnimon and Imperialdramon unleash their classic attacks that obliterate of none other than MechaGodzilla. The assault continues along as UNI-SHOCKER's forces struggle to regroup while an immense complex that's not part of the 'standard' Rio de Janeiro looms in the distance.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within said immense complex, UNI-SHOCKER's main headquarter in Lunar's universe, we find the armored warrior that faced our heroes and heroines on this universe's Moon Kingdom ruins in front of a group of figures.

One of them asks, with a female voice, "What's going on, Terra?"

The armored warrior responds, with a sneer, "It's Lunar! His forces have somehow found our main headquarters!"

The female figure says, shocked, "Impossible!"

Another figure responds, in a calm male voice, "Highly improbable, but not impossible, my dear. Most likely, we have an agent."

The female figure yells out, flabbergasted, "That cannot be! After the mess with what happened in 'alpha prime timeline' and the 'Augma project'…"

The male figure says, interrupting the female figure, "That taught us that we shouldn't underestimate our enemies, my dear."

The armored warrior, Terra, says, "I'm going with 'my girls' to take brat out once and for all!"

The male figure says, "No, Terra."

Terra asks, with a glare, "What?"

The male figure says, "Think, Terra. They managed to teleport an army right at our doorstep despite all of our defenses. Why wouldn't they just teleport into our headquarters directly? That's a good question."

Terra's eyes widen, realizing the implications, and he says, "I'll get security at full alert to face the intruders and get all 'assets' to one of the beta sites immediately."

The male figure says, with a nod, "Very good, Terra." Terra immediately exits out of the room and when he does so, the male figure says, "We will need to accelerate the plan."

The female figure says, "It is too soon! We may have a rough idea of the other emeralds and fragments, but once we start to 'competition', it is still fair game."

The male figure says, "A 'game'…the 'ultimate game' that we will win in the end."

(**Elsewhere within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; around the same time**)

Deep in another area of the massive headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER, we find Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata strapped down to hospital bed style tables and they are waking up in which when they regain their senses, they look to see that they are inside of medical wing and they are alone for the moment. The three of them look at each other and nod their heads in which they seem to be moving their tongues in their mouths, but then they seem to spit out what looks like a swiss army knife into their free hands.

Naruto says, with a grin, "Got to love seals." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata then pushes a button on 'swiss army knives' and they create a pulse that causes their restraints to undo causing them to get back to their feet causing us to get a good look at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata with Naruto wearing just a pair of black boxers while Sakura and Hinata wearing what looks like black sports bra and underwear.

Naruto has gained around three inches to his height and while he has a well-developed muscular male frame beforehand, due to the super-soldier formula, he has an EXCELLENT muscular male frame now with every single muscle on his body developed to the max without it being 'overbearing'.

Sakura has grown around two inches in height and she has a female super-model shape that rivals the best female super-model, her chest area has gained one cup size, and she has an excellent six-pack waist though that doesn't diminish her 'feminine attractiveness' in the least. Her arms and legs are also strong, yet, slender and seductive to match those of a female supermodel.

Hinata has also grown around two inches in height and she has a gorgeous and PERFECT female supermodel shape, her cleavage, around VERY voluptuous, has gained around one or two cup sizes, however, it is perfectly shaped, curved, straight, and firm, not sagging in the least, and she has a perfectly strong yet slender, curved, and lined waist, arms, and legs.

Sakura yells out, "What the fuck did they do to us?"

Hinata says, with a blush, "It seems like they 'enhanced' us even more."

Naruto says, with a blush and a grunt, "No joke, believe it." Sakura and Hinata glance to see a massive bulge in Naruto's boxers causing them to blush at that and his body frame that many a straight female would desire.

Sakura shakes her head and she says, focusing herself, "We've got work to do including on how to escape." Sakura then pushes another button on the 'swiss army knife' causing a flash drive to come out where Sakura inserts it into a terminal causing a holographic screen and keyboard to appear in which Sakura says, with a smirk, "I hate to admit it, but I've got to really appreciate Washu right now."

Hinata asks Sakura, "Do you think we can get rid of the seals making us unable to use our abilities?"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "We had better keep them on. We don't know what kind of stuff that they did to us right now." Just then something appears on the screen and Sakura says, "Never mind on that." When Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto look at the screen, they show signs of shock, surprise, disgust, anger, and 'displeasure' in that order at what they see.

Naruto says, with a look of disgust, "That explains that."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Well, they won't be doing this to anyone else once I download and erase it."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Good."

Sakura says, with a grin, "Based on what I can see, we can't reserve it, but why would we want to? Those asses have given us an edge to escape by turning this against them." Sakura says, with a nod, "There we go."

Hinata asks, "Are they going to notice?"

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "They already did."

Naruto asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Sakura says, "From what I can see, we are dealing with a VERY POWERFUL and technological advanced organization, Naruto. They aren't as floozy as that Eggman character." As if to make Sakura's point, three armored guards enter the room and immediately, aim their weapons at the three of them, but Naruto uses his 'swiss army knife' to unleash a sonic attack that knocks out the three armored guards nearly instantly.

Naruto says, amazed, "Wow. Washu might be wacky, but she is awesome." Hinata can't help to nod her head in agreement as Sakura removes the flash drive from her 'swiss army knife'.

Sakura says, "Okay, I've got the location of our stuff and something tells me that our friends are here."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Obviously." Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata take off out the room to retrieve their things.

Hinata asks Sakura, "Did you learn anything else?"

Sakura responds, plainly, "A lot, Hinata. Plenty of stuff that would make even the greatest ninja throw up…and would which make Orochimaru drool."

Naruto says, with a groan of displeasure, "I'm not surprised and I'm already sick to my stomach." Hinata and Sakura can't help to nod their heads in agreement as they race off at incredible super-human speeds, despite being unable to use chakra, magic energies, or otherwise, to retrieve their clothing and 'supplies' and get back in the fight.

(**In another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; during this same time period**)

Within a massive storage room with UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there are a lot of containers of all sorts and there seems to be nothing else in here other than the alert lights, however, there are a group of 'massive lights' that appears and out of those 'lights', our heroes and heroines, joined by [Sailor Moon], [Sailor Celestial], Talia, Stella/Cure Celestial, Sonic, and Ritsuka Fujimaru, appear within the storage room.

Davis, currently in his 'Light Hawk form', says, excitedly, "Right on the money!"

Kazuto says, "So far, so good."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Let's hope that it stays that way." Just then a pair of siding doors in the room open up and a pair of armored guards enter the room, but they are looking at each other and don't notice our heroes and heroines.

One of them says, "I can't believe that we are under attack and they have us searching dusty old storage rooms!"

The second armored guard says, "Like anyone can get in here!"

Sonic yells out, slyly, "Want to bet?" The two armored guards gasp in shock and turns towards our heroes and heroines only to have Sailor Uranus, who has zipped over to them, bash their heads together and knocking them unconscious. Sonic tells Sailor Uranus, with a grin, "Nice!"

Sora says, "It sounds like they know that all-out assault is a diversion."

Biyomon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's the plan?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Maybe we should call back…"

Tuxedo Mask says, shaking his head, "No! Most likely, they may be tracking any transmissions that aren't the own or authorized by them."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Good point."

Talia says, "We anticipated such a thing and Washu and I agreed that we should continue on with the mission as is, but change it based on whatever comes up."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Sonic says, with a grin, "That means that we are up!"

Sailor Uranus takes out a backpack from her subspace pocket, throws it to Sonic, and she says, "Try to keep up."

Sonic says, with a grin, "That's my line!" Using their incredible super-speed, the two of them race off out of the storage room and into the hallways of the headquarters base.

Sailor Saturn says, with a solemn sigh, "Uranus-papa…"

Sailor Neptune says, with a kind smile, "It is the way that she is."

Matt says, "Hopefully they can keep their heads in game."

Tai says, "Remember everyone! Thanks to Talia, we have this awesome new armor, but it doesn't mean that we are invincible or anything. We are dealing with an organization with possibly all-sorts of technology and who knows what."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Agreed. Remember, keep your guards up at ALL times around here. Also, if you see anyone that looks like me or the Sailor Scouts, make sure that it is US and not our counterparts of this world. They are beyond dangerous. However, Sailor Moon's and the Moon Kingdom Scouts' counterparts may not be beyond saving. We could restore them back to themselves. My counterpart…don't hesitate one moment." Sailor Moon and her 'Star Trek counterpart' look at Tuxedo Mask in surprise.

Sailor Venus tells Tuxedo Mask, "Don't forget what Lunar said."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "I'll remember." Tuxedo Mask gives a reassuring smile to Sailor Moon.

Davis says, "All right, folks. Time to move out. We have friends to save, items to take, an evil organization's butt to kick, and a multiverse to save. So, just another day 'in the office'."

TK says, with a grin, "Good point." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines gain serious looks as they venture out of the storage room and split off into the teams to complete their missions. However, once they are gone, the figure known as Raven emerges from the shadows with a group of figure wearing massive hooded brown cloaks that cover their entire forms with the hoods darkening their heads.

Raven then says, plainly, "It is our turn as well."

(**Elsewhere in the headquarters; at this moment**)

At another area of UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters, we find Lui Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Nightwolf, Smoke, and Kabal, all of whom are in human form, are listening to the alarms.

Kabal says, "Well, what do you know? You are exactly right." The now FORMER Revenants look towards two figures and he says, "They are causing quite a ruckus outside."

One of the figures then states, with a nod and a male voice, "And most likely, they have teams already in here causing chaos and going after the people that have been captured with your help."

Jade says, "Don't remind us."

The male figure tells them, "This may be surprising, but I am glad that you still don't trust me. It shows that you are completely independent."

Lui Kang says, "We are thankful that you have finally restored our lives and freed us from Shinnok as well as his mother, but I am curious."

The male figure asks, "What of, Lui Kang?"

Lui Kang asks, "Why do you really help us?"

The male figure responds, "It is as I said." The male figure then walks out of the shadows to reveal a person that looks exactly like Darien, but with 'cracks' around his exposed neck, and wearing a black version of Lord Drakkon's outfit where it is black where Drakkon's outfit is white. This 'Drakkon version' of Darien then says, in Darien's exact voice, "I understand your pain and know the feeling of betrayal…as my beloved was betrayed. It seems like no matter what version of hers is there, she is destined for pain, suffering, and betrayal. We are here to change that." This alternate version of Darien looks to the other figure and when this figure steps out into the light, it is yet another version of Sammy Tsukino, wearing an outfit similar to the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger's uniform with the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger's dragon shield on the chest area, but the white portions of the outfit are black and there are black spikes coming out of the shoulder pads of the dragon shield.

This version of Sammy says, in Sammy's exact voice, "You got that right, brother." These alternate versions of Sammy and Darien then grip each other's hands and the former Revenants quickly realize the bond between them.

**End Chapter 8**

Now, I know that plenty of you might be 'barking' at what happened with Sailor Moon and her new 'second persona'. I know that it might be quite unrealistic, but a lot of 'second personalities' in anime characters usually happen due to 'outside forces' and also, I am a fan of Sailor Moon. It was the anime that made me a fan of anime in the first place. I just didn't want to make it seem like Sailor Moon was going 'mental', you know? It just didn't feel right to me. Anyway, I hope that it only adds to the drama of the story since it will personify Sailor Moon's 'inner struggles'. As I said, Kazuto and Serena will be struggling with the 'scars' over what happened with Suguha seen in the prologue and flashbacks since it is an IMPORTANT part of the plot of this story. Now, please read and review, but no flames, please! If you don't like the story, then don't read it! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 3

As I start this chapter, I must really realize that plenty of you must be wondering about the situation that Serena/Sailor Moon is in since last chapter. Well, it is like I said in the ending commentary of the previous chapter and Serena's and Kazuto's 'mental and emotional struggles' that resulted from what happened in the events skimmed in the prologue of this story are an important plot point in this arc of this story which may be coming back to the other future arcs of this story. I'm sure that you are done with my 'rambling', so, before I start the 'show', I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Raven Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 9: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 3**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro**_

Within the streets of this Earth's Rio de Janeiro, it is a complete warzone where the forces of UNI-SHOCKER are fighting against 'resistance forces' that are led by Kamen Rider Lunar, who is this world's version of Sammy Tsukino, our Senshi of the Moon's Earth brother, and speaking of whom, he is fighting a group of black humanoids that look like they are completely covered in black with black masks and strange belts similar to the championship belts worn by professional wrestlers.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, annoyed, "More Combatmen? They are just cannon fodder these days, but then again, they seem to have an infinite amount of these dorks, so, they can throw them away as they please! Not surprising since they turn into missiles!" Kamen Rider Lunar then extends his right palm outwards and fires an energy beam in a similar fashion to how Iron Man uses his repulsors to blast his opponents away. He then senses danger and using nanobot technology, he creates a massive shield the blocks the attack from a huge massive armored warrior whose armor has a T-Rex design to it. The blow was so strong that the ground around Lunar's feet greatly cracks and sinks about a foot with the armored warrior leaping away from Lunar causing Lunar to say, when facing his new opponent, "Tyrannus, it has been a while."

The armored warrior responds, "It has twerp. This time, you won't win."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You, dweebs, keep saying that over and over again. Look where you are ending up? We are kicking your butts!"

The armored warrior, Tyrannus, tells Lunar, with a sly tone, "You may have gotten us by surprise, but you will be ending up on your knees once all of existence bows to us!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Tyrannus retorts, with a sinister sly tone, "Your new allies' current crises have provided us with necessary final elements to dig into the 'foundation of existence' itself!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, shocked, "What?!"

Tyrannus says, "That's right, fool! And there is nothing that you can do to stop us!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, taking out a card, "Want to bet? Try this!" Kamen Rider Lunar slashes the card through the card reader on his belt and he yells out, "**Slash! Lunar Defender!**" Soon after, what looks like a silver version of the Magna Defender's Magna Defender sword/blaster appears in Kamen Rider Lunar's hands in which he puts into 'blaster mode' where he fires a series of energy bullets that slam into Tyrannus causing him to roar out as he is hit as multiple explosions come from his armor. Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Now, take this!" Kamen Rider Lunar charges his blaster and fires a sphere of silver energy that slams into Tyrannus causing a strong explosion that sends him flying in which Tyrannus' smoking form, after going two stories into the air, slams into the ground with a massive 'thud'.

Tyrannus groans out, weakly, "You…" Tyrannus then falls into unconsciousness and Kamen Rider Lunar's new weapon 'vanishes' as he gets out another card.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Then I don't have time for you!" Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "**Slash! Lunar Cycle Galaxy!**" Kamen Rider Lunar slashes the card through his armor's card reader and it creates a silver version of the Red Galaxy Ranger's Astro Cycle in which he leaps on it in which he says, speaking into a communication device, "This is to all forces! I'm heading for their headquarters! Stick to the plan and kick their asses! I'm handing over command to Kuro!"

_Kazuto's_ voice then says in a speaker in Lunar's armor, "Got you!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Thanks! Time to rock and roll!" Kamen Rider Lunar, on his new motorcycle, races off in the direction of the immense headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there is plenty of chaos all around as Sonic the Hedgehog uses his classic Sonic Spin attack to cut through one Star Wars battle droid after another with the battle droids desperately firing all around them to take their attacker without any success and in fact, plenty of the battle droids hit each other!

One B1 battle droid shouts out, "Get him!"

Another B1 battle droid yells out, "Where is he?"

A third one shouts out, "What are we shooting at again?!" Soon enough, all of the battle droids are left as nothing, but scrap metal by our freedom fighting anthropomorphic hedgehog where Sonic gives a 'V' for victory sign with his right hand to Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Nice, Sonic. One of us is doing their job."

Sonic says, with a grin, "Hey, I'm doing my job! Check out my backpack!" Sonic opens the backpack on his back to reveal…nothing.

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Where did you put your devices?"

Sonic responds, "Anything that looks important."

Sailor Uranus asks, a bit suspicious, "Anything that looked important?"

Sonic says, with a nod, "Yep! You know! Giant death robots! Tanks! Missiles! Stuff that blows up or blows you up, you know? It's pretty obvious on what to destroy!"

Sailor Uranus responds, a bit nervously, "Good point."

Sonic says, "Oh, yeah! By the way, I had passed a prison and it looked full of people."

Sailor Uranus gives a gasp of shock and she yells out, annoyed, "What?! Why didn't you say so?! We have to help them!"

Sonic says, pointing in one direction, "Already did." Sailor Uranus looks in the direction and she sees a large group of people, humans and otherwise, causing Sailor Uranus to mentally slap herself while Sonic just grins greatly.

(**Elsewhere within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; on the meanwhile**)

Within another part of the massive headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Sailor Nebula, Ken, Stingmon, Wormmon's Champion form, Yolei, Shurimon, Hawkmon's Armor form using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, and Ritsuka. Shurimon uses his **Ninja Wind** ability to teleport behind a group of black humanoids that Kamen Rider Lunar called Combatmen and easily take them down.

Yolei says, excitedly, "Nice one, Shurimon!"

Shurimon says, with a nod, "Thank you, but I doubt this is the end of them."

Tuxedo Mask says, nodding his head, "Keep up your guard, Shurimon. Lunar mentioned that these are the basic 'soldiers' of UNI-SHOCKER. The UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, but these days, they are 'cannon fodder' which is a nice term."

Kazuto says, "It isn't too surprising since they use a kamikaze move where they turn into a rocket!"

Sailor Moon says, in a shocked tone, "That shocked me! That's insane!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth, girlfriend!"

Sailor Nebula says, "We can doubt that they were even human in the first place."

As they continue along, Tuxedo Mask says, "Lunar was right to call this a 'fortress city' more than a headquarters."

Ken says, with a nod, "Agreed. This is an incredible vast complex and it includes living facilities for its personal."

Shurimon says, "Not to mention prisons where they keep their prisoners."

Yolei says, with a sneer, "More like their 'test subjects'."

Ken tells Yolei, "Easy, Yolei. We, all, feel the same way."

Kazuto says, with a determined tone, "We're going to get Sugu and our friends out of here before they do any real harm to them."

Sailor Nebula tells Ritsuka, "And we will make sure that your friend is saved too."

Ritsuka says, with a nod, "Thank you." Ritsuka says, with a sigh, "All I've been able to do is give commands to Mash for behind."

Yolei tells Ritsuka, "Hey! Hey! None of that now! We don't have any special powers and we're a team with our Digimon just like you are with Mash, Ritsuka-san!"

Ritsuka says, with a smile, "Thanks!"

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "I hope that the others will be okay."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "They will be Sailor Moon. Believe in them."

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "That's right, Serena-chan. We've been through so much together!"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right!" But then, when they are passing by a lab door, Sailor Moon stops in her tracks as she 'senses' something causing the others to stop when they see this.

Kazuto asks Sailor Moon, "What's up?"

Sailor Moon says, looking at the door, "I sense something in the lab."

Sailor Star asks Sailor Moon, "You do?"

Yolei asks Sailor Moon, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head in confusion, "I don't know, but I feel drawn to what's in there." Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Moon and makes motion in which our group assembles on both sides of the door with Tuxedo Mask leading the left side and Kazuto leading the right side. Soon after, they kick in the door thanks to Tuxedo Mask's super-human strength and enhancing power of Kazuto's new armor in which they immediately run in the room and go into defensive stances. However, they find themselves with an extensive high-tech lab, but there is no one within and Kazuto uses his new armors sensors to confirm this.

Kazuto says, "It's clear." The others immediately enter into the lab and they look around to see a lot of high-tech computers and other machines with huge cylinders, human-sized and even larger, with some of the cylinders being empty while others contain…subjects to say the least.

Yolei says, nervously, "This looks like your classic mad scientist lab to me."

Shurimon says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Stingmon says, "Be careful, everyone. It may be abandoned, but we don't know what kind of traps or whatever could be in here."

Sailor Nebula says, "Stingmon is right."

Shurimon says, "Stingmon and I will watch the entrance."

Sailor Nebula tells Ritsuka, "Ritsuka, stay in the middle of us."

Ritsuka says, with a nod, "Right." While the two Digimon stand guard at the entrance of the lab, the rest of the group spread out to explore the lab while remaining on guard to be ready for any traps.

Ken asks, "Should we look for a terminal?"

Yolei says, with a nod, "That's probably a good idea."

Sailor Nebula says, nodding her head in agreement, "We could probably get more information to find our friends faster." Everyone then starts to look around the room, while remaining on guard for any traps, but then Sailor Moon gets a 'feeling' causing her to go over to console containing an oval glass container where she sees a card similar to the Saber card, but this card had a picture of a sorceress with the word 'Caster' on it.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Everyone, I think that I found another of these 'Class Cards'."

That gets everyone else's attention and Sailor Star asks, "You have?" However, the card starts to glow in which it bursts out of the container and it absorbs into Sailor Moon's broach causing her to yelp as the event causes her to glow in which Sailor Moon leaps backwards.

Seeing this, Tuxedo Mask yells out, worriedly, "Serena!" Immediately, the others, minus the two Digimon guarding the entrance into the lab, run over to Sailor Moon.

Kazuto asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "The…The card…it…it absorbed into my broach…into me!"

There are gasps of shock causing Kazuto to tell Sailor Moon, "Hold still, Serena!" Kazuto opens a panel in left arm armor revealing a portable computer in which he uses it to scan Sailor Moon.

When it is done, Yolei asks Kazuto, "Anything?"

Kazuto responds, shaking his head and giving a confused, "No! Nothing at all!"

Tuxedo Mask asks Kazuto, "Are you certain?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes."

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "A bit shocked and surprised, but I don't feel weird at all."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Well, I'm not. Remember what Lita and Mina said about those cards? In the cards' home universe, they were created by stripping the egos of the Heroic Spirits when they ran them through that world's Pandora Box and while we're not sure how different it is from Pandora's Box in legends and myth, I have a feeling that it may not be too far off."

Yolei says, nervously, "Add to the fact that our universe has its own real-life Pandora's Box, which isn't too far from legends and myths."

Sailor Moon says, "I'm okay, everyone. Really."

Kazuto says, "We know, Serena. However, for the moment, we're going to keep a closer eye on you."

Ken asks Sailor Moon, "Is this what you were reacting too?"

Sailor Moon replies, putting her hands over her heart and broach, "No. It is something else. No…SOMEONE else." Sailor Moon then gets that 'feeling' again causing her to leap over the console and run over to a group of what look like futuristic cryogenic pods like seen on television and in video games.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!" Everyone else, minus the said Digimon guarding the entrance to the lab, race over to Sailor Moon and the pods, showing that they are in use since they are 'fogged over' with ice/frost making it hard to see inside.

Sailor Nebula says, "These look like cryogenic pods."

Kazuto says, still using the portable computer in his new armor, "That's what they are!" Kazuto's eyes widen causing him to say, shocked, "And there are people inside!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Are they alive?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes. From the reading that I'm getting, they are in cryogenic stasis." Sailor Moon then wipes the frost off the glass top of the pod and revealing the face/head of a young man of around 18 years of age with short spiky auburn hair.

Ken asks, "Who is that?"

Ritsuka says, "He looks familiar…"

Kazuto says, using the computer in his armor, "He's Shirou Emiya. In our world, he is the main character of the Fate stay-night series and the master of Saber AKA King Arthur AKA ARTORIA Pendragon. His specialty is Reinforcement and Projection magics or magecraft."

Yolei says, "That's the Fate stay-night main series. There are a few 'alternate universes' out there including the one where Ritsuka-san is from and remember, a version of Fifth Holy Grail war took place in that timeline until it was messed by temporal singularity."

Ritsuka says, "Which we fixed."

Ken says, with a nod, "Good point." Sailor Moon then wipes off the frost from another cryogenic pod and it reveals the face of young woman of around 18 years with long wavy black hair flanked by two chest long pigtails with the pigtails held by black ribbons.

Sailor Moon asks, "Who is this?"

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "Huh? Ishtar?"

Plenty of the others look at Ritsuka in shock and Yolei asks, surprised, "Ishtar? As in the Mesopotamian goddess Ishtar?"

When Ritsuka nods his head, Kazuto uses his computer causing to say, after the computer is done scanning, "There is a reason for that. This is Rin Tohsaka, heiress to the Tohsaka family, one of the three families that started the Holy Grail Wars in Fate stay-night universe. In the universe that Ritsuka comes from, a version of her was used to summon Ishtar as a Heroic Servant. Normally, it wouldn't be possible to summon someone like that as a Heroic Servant. The only way that they could do that was by turning her into a Pseudo-Servant by having her 'possess' a human and I can't really call it a possession since the human 'vessel' and 'divine spirit' actually merge together into a new entity though the 'divine spirit's' persona is more dominate in the combination. The vessel for Ishtar was none other than a version of Rin Tohsaka."

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "So, this was the original 'human self' of Ishtar before she became Ishtar?"

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, you could say that." Kazuto says, "And it isn't surprising that it was her that was chosen. The two of them are quite similar and Ishtar, the one from Ritsuka's universe anyway, had an obsession for jewels with Rin, like the rest of her family, being experts in Jewel magecraft where, like the name says, use jewels to perform magecraft."

Ritsuka says, amazed, "Wow."

Yolei says, "I'm going to take a wild guess that they aren't on these people's side."

Ken says, with a nod, "I have to agree."

Ritsuka says, "Well, let's get them out of there!"

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Already done. I already know how to get them out of those things." Sailor Star smiles as Kazuto starts the 'thawing process' on both Shirou and Rin, but on the meanwhile, Sailor Moon's 'feeling' hasn't stopped causing her to go behind the pods containing Shirou and Rin with Tuxedo Mask, seeing this, following her causing them to find a large cylindrical glass containing some kind of 'glowing fluid' where they see a humanoid figure inside.

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "Who is that?" Sailor Moon goes closer to the pod and she gasps in shock when she sees someone that looks similar to the female black armored knight that she fought on the ruins of this universe's Moon Kingdom causing her to stumble back.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "That's her! I mean…she looks like the black female armored knight that came from that 'Saber card' or whatever!" The others, minus Kazuto, Sailor Star, Stingmon, and Shurimon, come over to where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are and they see the person that looks like the black female armored knight that came from the 'Saber card' expect they can see her skin isn't as pale as the female black armored knight with her outfit/armor being blue and silver-grey instead of pitch black.

Yolei says, "Hold on! She is completely different from that one that came from that card!"

Ken says, realizing something, "She must be the real Artoria Pendragon!"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "I believe so. She is similar to Cu Chulainn from what I'm sensing, and I sense a real soul in her." Sailor Nebula says, "I also sense a 'mystical connection' between her…" Sailor Nebula then points to Shirou's pod, which, like Rin's pod, is in the final process of completely reversing the cryogenic process, causing her to say, "…to him."

Tuxedo Mask says, "That must mean that she is a 'Heroic Servant' and Shirou-san is her master which means that they come from what we call the 'main timeline' of Fate stay-night."

Ken says, with a nod, "Most likely."

Sailor Nebula says, "This 'fluid' is actually a form of mystical energy. Most likely, it is being used to sustain Artoria-dono just in case…" There is silence from the others as Tuxedo Mask and Ken nod their heads in understanding through Yolei is confused about what they are applying. On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon goes over to the 'pod' containing Artoria Pendragon AKA Saber and she looks at her face.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"She is very beautiful."_ What Sailor Moon doesn't know is that her broach is giving off a light glow and when Sailor Moon's face is close to the pod, Saber's eyes then shoot open, revealing her green eyes, causing Sailor Moon to gasp and stumble back.

The others with her see this as well causing Yolei to yell out, stunned, "She's awake!" Saber then summons Excalibur, in its visible form, and shatters the tube that she was in causing the mystical energy in 'fluid form' to spill out onto the floor causing everyone around her to leap back, but then Sailor Moon's 'danger sense' goes off causing her to whip out her swords in time to block an attack from Saber herself as she bursts out to attack her.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Hey, what did I do to you?" Saber doesn't respond as she forces Sailor Moon into stalemate causing her to think, a bit nervously, _"She's powerful! I don't want to hurt her, but I might…"_

But then a male voice shouts out, in a pleading tone, "Saber, stop!" Everyone looks to the source to see Kazuto and Sailor Star leading a haggard Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka to them.

Saber says, concerned, "Shirou!"

Shirou says, wariness in his voice, "They aren't…our enemies…they rescued us…" With those words, Saber pulls her sword back causing Sailor Moon to breathe a sigh of relief until hers and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes off in which a massive door on the other side of the immense lab shoot open where a long chain comes through the passageway. Before anyone could say or do anything, the chain wraps around Sailor Moon's armored waist and she screams out as she is yanked out of the room and through the passageway!

Tuxedo Mask yells out, fearfully, "No!" Tuxedo Mask immediately races after Sailor Moon with Sailor Nebula following on his heels.

Sailor Star tells Ritsuka, "Ritsuka-san, take care of Shirou-san and Rin-san!"

Rin then says, in her classic manner, "No way! We're not staying anywhere until we learn what's going on here!"

Kazuto and Sailor Star are a bit nervous and Yolei says, seriously, "We don't have time and it is better that they stay with us!"

Ken nods his head in agreement and shouts out, "Stingmon! Shurimon! Follow us!" Soon after, the rest of our group, now joined by Shirou, Rin, and Saber of the Fate/stay night 'universe', race off after Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Nebula through the massive passageway out of the lab. On the other side of the 'exit', we find ourselves within what looks like vast desert under a red skyline in which Sailor Moon slams into the desert sand, face first, with a loud 'whomp' causing a lot of sand to be tossed into the air while the chain that grabbed Sailor Moon vanishes. We hear Sailor Moon coughing and when the sand clears up, we find Sailor Moon, on her hands and knees, coughing and spitting out sand from her mouth in which she uses the Force to gather all of the sand 'particles' still on her face off her face.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Sand?" Sailor Moon quickly leaps to her feet and looks around causing her to ask, confused, "How can there be a desert inside of building?"

But then a familiar male voice, giving out a laugh, is heard and that voice says, "Ha! You might be different, but you still the same Meatball Head though and though!" Sailor Moon gasps as she turns to the voice only to get tripped up by the same armored warrior that commanded the black armored version of Saber on the moon.

Sailor Moon, after regaining her senses, says, shocked, "You!"

The armored warrior responds, "You got that right, Meatball Head!" Before Sailor Moon could do anything, the armored warrior rips her broach off causing Sailor Moon to revert back to Serena causing her to gasp in shock.

The armored warrior leaps away and Serena says, getting back to her feet, "Give that back!"

The armored warrior responds, "I think not unless you do it my way, Meatball Head."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Serena!" Serena and armored warrior look to see the others running up towards them.

Serena says, concerned, "Everyone!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seeing the armored warrior, "You!"

The armored warrior says, with a sinister sly tone, "Well, the prince has come for his princess. How sweet."

Tuxedo Mask gives an enraged snarl at the armored warrior and Kazuto tells Tuxedo Mask, "Easy. Remember what Lunar said? Don't lose your cool!"

Tuxedo Mask replies, with a nod, "Right."

The armored warrior says, with a sinister sly tone, "Better listen to your little friends, Shields. It seems like you are getting hot under the collar."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a deadly glare, "I have good reason after learning about a sicko backstabber like you."

The armored warrior says, in a taunting tone, "Ooh, is that the best that you got? My grandma has better insults than that. I guess that little Lunar did mention me."

Tuxedo Mask says, in a plain tone containing MASSIVE hostility, "He said enough."

The armored warrior says, with a sinister taunting tone, "Did he now? There this is pointless." The armored warrior's helmet vanishes to reveal that he has Darien's face much to the shock of our heroes and heroines.

Stingmon says, stunned, "His face…!"

Shurimon says, plainly, "So, it's true."

Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"It's the evil version of Darien-kun in this world!"_

The armored warrior, revealed to look EXACTLY like Darien, retorts, with a sinister sly tone, "Just like looking in a mirror, right?"

Tuxedo Mask says, taking off his mask and hat, "Guess so, Terra."

Shirou, Rin, and Saber gasp and Shirou says, shocked, "They…They exactly alike!"

Rin says, "They're…They're the same person!"

Saber says, shaking her head, "No, they aren't." Shirou and Rin look at Saber and she says, "They may look the same, but there are critical differences. The most critical is in their eyes."

Shirou asks, "They're eyes?"

Saber says, with a nod, "Yes, Shirou. The one with us shown nobility and chivalry of any knight. I would know the pure nobility of the person since my days in Camelot. The one in the armor, however, I can see the pure malice…pure madness in his eyes…the evil in them as plain as day."

Rin looks between the two versions of Darien and after she looks at their eyes, Rin says, narrowing her eyes, "Yes, you're right, Saber."

The armored warrior, revealed to be none other than Kamen Rider Terra AKA Darien's evil counterpart of Lunar's universe, displays Serena's stolen broach and Sailor Star says, surprised, "Serena-chan's broach!"

Yolei says, angrily, "Hey, give that back!"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with an evil smirk, "I don't think so! You won't get this back unless your Meatball Head defeats me in a challenge! And if you think that you are going to interfere, take a look at that!" Kamen Rider Terra points to the sky and everyone looks to see a young girl that looks to be around 11 years of age with long white-rose hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin color. Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister smile, "And if you don't know who that is, you are stupider than you look! She is plainly a hostage!"

There are gasps of shock and Yolei shouts out, angrily, "You ass!"

Sailor Star looks at Kazuto, who is looking at his computer, and Kazuto says, "Yeah, she isn't on their side. Chole von Einzbern."

Rin, Shirou, and Saber give looks of surprise and Shirou asks, "Did you say Einzbern?"

Kazuto says, "Different universe than you, Saber-dono, and Rin-san, Shirou-san."

Rin asks, confused, "What do you mean 'different universe'?"

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, with a wicked smirk, "You'll know soon enough, little 'mage princess', but tell your Servant to stand down or else. I go down, she goes 'boom', and you don't know what kind of traps I have in here." Rin growls at Kamen Rider Terra, she closes her eyes, and she nods her head causing none other than Archer AKA 'Heroic Spirit Emiya', Shirou's alternate future self, to appear by Rin's side.

Yolei says, "I was shocked that he was there all this time!"

Ken says, "Most likely, he was in 'spirit form' and he was trapped in there when they put Rin-san in stasis."

Kamen Rider Terra asks Serena, taking a Real Solid Vision duel disk out of a sub-space pocket, "So, what do you say, Meatball Head?"

Serena takes out her Real Solid Vison Duel Disk from her sub-space pocket causing to respond, "Like I have a choice?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, plainly, "You don't." Kamen Rider Terra and Serena attached their duel disks to their left wrists and inserts their decks into them.

Rin asks, confused, "Where they did get those from?"

Saber says, "They seem to be using something similar to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon."

Ken thinks in his mind, _"Just about Saber-dono."_

Kamen Rider Terra and Serena activate their duel disks and Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Serena. We know how dangerous this scumbag version of me is."_

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Before we start, I say that we make this battle more interesting." Kamen Rider Terra then takes out what looks like the Millennium Rod from his sub-space pocket.

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Sailor Nebula says, shocked, "That's not possible!"

Yolei asks, flabbergasted, "How in the heck did he get that?"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, "Going into other worlds and alternate versions of said worlds is our specialty, duh, especially since we can make our own singularities to 'create' the places that we need to raid."

Ritsuka asks, shocked, "You can create singularities?"

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, "Didn't I just say that baka?! Anyway, let the fun begin!" The Millennium Rod starts to glow, and everyone is surrounded by a dark violet 'mist'.

Ritsuka asks, confused, "What's happening?"

Ken says, "Something really bad, Ritsuka-san."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smirk, "Bad for this princess."

Rin asks, curiously, "Princess?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, pointing to Serena, "But then again, it isn't the first time that she is playing a game with her life on the line, isn't it? In fact, it is a bad habit for her!"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"One that I really wish that I could stop."_ Terra's and Serena's duel disks shuffle their decks, the disks' 'energy blades' for the Monster and Pendulum Zones appear, and as their disks' touch screen displays 4000 life-points for each of them, they draw five cards from our decks.

"Duel!" Terra and Serena say in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Kamen Rider Terra: 4000

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked smile, "Ladies first, Meatball Head."

Serena responds, sarcastically, "Gee, thanks." Serena says, drawing a card, "Okay, I draw!" Serena then displays a monster card known as Magicians' Souls (0/0) causing her to say, "I activate the effect of my Magicians' Souls! By sending a level six or higher spellcaster from my deck to my graveyard, I can use one of its two abilities!" A card comes out of Serena's deck and she puts it into her disk's graveyard slot causing her to say, "By sending this card from my hand to the grave, I can revive one Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl! So, come forth, Dark Magician!" Serena discards the card and there is a bright light as Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rin asks, confused, "What the?"

Shirou says, "That doesn't look like a summoning for Heroic Spirits."

Saber says, plainly, "No, it isn't."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my spell: Unbound from Beyond! When a monster is discarded from my hand to the grave, I can revive that monster!" Just then Magicians' Souls (0/0), deep blue ethereal versions of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, appears on the field in defense mode causing Serena to say, discarding two cards from her hand, "Next, I activate its ability! By discarding two spells or traps from my hand to the grave, I can draw same number of cards from my deck!" Serena draws two new cards from her deck causing her to say, as she draws two more, "By the way, one of those cards that I discarded was my Card of Compensation which I get two more cards!" Serena then puts one card on her disk causing her to yell out, "Then I release Magicians' Souls to play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Magicians' Souls vanish causing Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) to appear on the field in attack mode. Serena puts three cards into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "I place three cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister smile, "Impressive." Kamen Rider Terra says, drawing a card, "But let's see how you deal with this! I draw!" Kamen Rider Terra says, putting one card on his disk, "Since you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!" Just then Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (300/600) appears on the field in attack mode causing Kamen Rider Terra to say, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I special summoned a monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less while you have a monster on the field, I can summon the same monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" Two cards come out of Terra's deck, he puts them on his disk, and two more Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (300/600 X 3) appear on the field in attack mode. Kamen Rider Terra yells out, putting one card on his disk, "Then I release all three of my Prodigy to bring out this: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" There are gasps of shock as the three monsters vanish and the area shakes as massive burst of energy appears behind Terra in which coming out of that 'energy', Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ritsuka shouts out, shocked, "Whoa! It…It's huge!"

Rin asks, shocked, "What is it?"

Stingmon responds, nervously, "Something you don't want to meet in a dark alley…in fact, something you don't want to be on the wrong side of at all."

Serena asks, shocked, "How do you have that card?!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Duh, Meatball Head! We've been to other worlds and alternate timelines before! I think it would be obvious! And as obvious as this: Raviel, turn her Dark Magician Girl into a bloody smear on your claws! Shimmering Scraper!"

Raviel's right clawed hand glows and Serena says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Flash Fusion!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Flash Fusion Quick-Play spell card and Serena says, "I can fuse monsters on my field, and I fuse Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl!" Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl leap into a fusion vortex while Serena takes out a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck causing her to say, putting it on her disk, "Unite! I bring forth The Dark Magicians!" Out of the fusion vortex, The Dark Magicians (2800/2300), a dark green skinned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl back to back, appears on the field in defense mode.

Kamen Rider Terra says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "You think that will help you? Think again! I activate my Trap Booster spell! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap from my hand!" Terra discards one card from his hand in which he then puts the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk causing him to say, "And I choose Meteor Rain trap card! Since my monster's attack points are greater than your monster's defense points, you lose the difference!" Serena gasps in shock as Raviel's attack slams into her monster causing her to scream as she is sent flying backwards from the impact and the destruction of her monster as she loses 1700 life-points.

Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto shout out in unison, shocked and horrified, "Serena!" Ken and Yolei use their armors to create shields to protect everyone from the shockwave of Raviel's attack which sends waves of dust.

Saber says, shocked, "Such power…" When the sand clears up, everyone looks at Serena and Terra causing them to gasp at when they see Serena!

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan, your waist!" When Serena, who just got back on her feet, looks at herself, she gasps in shock and horror as her waist is completely missing.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil sly tone, "I thought you needed to lose a few pounds, but that might be a bit much!"

Serena says, with an annoyed tone, "Very funny."

Ritsuka asks, shocked, "What's happening to her?"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, "I'll keep it simple, kid! This is a Shadow Duel where you have more than a game on the line! The loser of this fight goes to the Shadow Realm! And the Shadow Realm? That's simple! You can compare it to the underworld or…!" Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smile while pointing beneath his feet, "…Well, you get the idea." Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smile, "And the loser of this match gets their very soul sent into the Shadow Realm to suffer for all eternity!"

Shirou says, shocked, "That's insane!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smile, "It is what makes the game more exciting!"

Yolei says, with a sneer, "You are nuts!"

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"Yolei may be right, but something seems really off about this. If he knows about us, he knows that Serena is an excellent duelist in our world and timeline. What's he trying to do?"_ Tuxedo Mask glances at Kazuto causing Kazuto to nod at some kind of unsaid agreement between Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto.

Serena says, breathing heavily, "I'm not done yet! When the Dark Magicians is destroyed, I can revive one Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard! Return to my side once more, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician (2500/2100) then returns to the field in defense mode.

Kamen Rider Terra says, drawing two cards, "Well, I'm not done either. The card that I discarded was the same card that you used: Card of Compensation! And that means two new cards for me!" Kamen Rider Terra puts one card into the main slot of his disk causing him to say, "Then I play my Heavy Storm! That means that all spell and traps currently on the field are gone!" A powerful wind that comes onto the field and destroying Serena's two remaining face-down cards.

Serena says, drawing two cards, "One of them was Dummy Marker and that was perfect since you are quite the dummy compared to my Darien-kun!" Yolei gives a sly giggle at that and Serena says, as another card come out of her deck, "Since you destroyed Dummy Marker with a spell, I get two new cards! The other was a spell known as Chaos Specter Blast! When this card is on the field and it is destroyed, I can summon my Magician of Black Chaos!" Serena puts the card on her disk causing a blue flame to appear on the field and out of that flame, Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) appears on the field in defense mode.

Kamen Rider Terra says, putting the last card in his hand into his disk's main slot, "They won't be worth snot after this! I end my turn!"

Current Scores:

Serena: 2300

Kamen Rider Terra: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw!" Serena looks at the card that she drew, and her eyes widen at what she sees.

Kamen Rider Terra asks, tauntingly, "Bad luck?"

Serena responds, with a smirk, "For you!" Kamen Rider Terra gives a confused look and Serena shouts out, "I switch both magicians into attack mode!" Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos switch from defense mode to attack mode in which Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Thousand Knives!" Just then a thousand mystical knives appear around Dark Magician and she says, "Since Dark Magician is on the field, one of your monsters hits the road!" Kamen Rider Terra snarls as the knives dig into Raviel causing him to roar out as he is destroyed.

Yolei says, excitedly, "Yes!"

Kamen Rider Terra thinks in his mind, with a sinister mental smirk, _"Typical meatball head. You would forget my trap card."_

Serena says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "If you think that I forgot about your face-down, you are wrong! I activate Dark Magic Attack! When Dark Magician is out on the field, all of your spell and traps are blasted into the next Silver Millennium!"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, shocked, "No!" Dark Magician fires a sphere of dark mystical energy that destroys Terra's face-down card.

Serena yells out, "Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos! Combine your powers and send this creep into the shadows! Double Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos bring their specters together and unleash a combined assault that slams into Kamen Rider Terra with terrific force causing him to scream out as he is hit hard as he loses 5300 as well as the duel.

Final Scores:

Serena: 2300

Kamen Rider Terra: 0

Serena's body is restored while Kamen Rider Terra fade away, but he then laughs like a madman as he vanishes while leaving only the Millennium Rod, his duel disk and deck, and Serena's broach in which Serena uses the Force to bring her broach back to her hands before it hits the sand. On the meanwhile, the dark violet 'mist' fades away and the young girl, Chole, is freed.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, concerned, _"If it were only that easy, Yolei."_ Tuxedo Mask leaps over to Serena and he asks her, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah." Serena says, looking at her restored self, "I'm in one piece. That was one diet that I would rather not go on."

Sailor Nebula asks Chole, "Are you okay, Chole-san?"

Chole asks, curiously, "You know me?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a bit of nervous smile, "It is a bit of a long story."

Chole says, "You are some kind of 'magical girl', aren't you? You seem the part."

Sailor Nebula says, a bit nervously, "Well…" When Serena goes over, Chole and her broach start to glow in which a beam of energy goes from Chole over to Serena's broach causing her, in a flash, to transform back into Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What the?!"

Chole asks, confused, "Hey, what did you do?"

Shirou asks, surprised, "She was that armored woman?"

Rin asks Shirou, "Yes, she was! Shirou…?" Rin then says, with a nod, "Oh, right! The concealment on her!"

Shirou asks, confused, "Concealment?"

Saber says, with a nod, "Yes, she and the other two with similar armor have a form of disguise or concealment that makes their facial features unrecognizable to regular people or the untrained. As a Servant, my magical negation allows me to see through while Rin is an expert in magecraft."

Rin says, with a sigh, "Not surprising that you couldn't see who she was. Your dad barely trained you in magecraft."

Tuxedo Mask asks, confused, "What just happened?"

Sailor Moon replies, "Wish that I knew!" Just then Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes off and Sailor Moon yells out, "Get back!" She uses the Force to push everyone else from her before she gets blasted in the armored waist by some kind of energy blast causing her to get knocked down into the sand, hard!

Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto yell out in unison, seeing this and in shocked tone, "Serena!"

Just then a familiar sinister male voice says, "Not bad, Meatball Head!" Everyone looks to the source to find Kamen Rider Terra, helmet on, in front of them.

There are gasps of shock and Yolei yells out, flabbergasted, "You?! But…?!"

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "I knew it. That was a doppelganger of some kind."

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, with a sinister sly tone, "Why set me up for disaster so early in the game? I wanted to test your Meatball Head, so, a simple 'duplicate' would do."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sneer, "You are coward!"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with a sinister sly tone, "Coward or tactician? It is a matter of opinion. If you want to say something, then why don't you say it to my face?"

Tuxedo Mask says, taking out his cane, "My pleasure!"

Tuxedo Mask leaps into the fight against his evil counterpart and Kazuto says, "Wait! Damn it!"

Kamen Rider Terra takes out a card causing him to say, with a wicked sly tone, "Let's see what you have! **Vent! Terra Saber!**" Kamen Rider Terra slashes the card through a card reader on his belt and he creates a black version of the Galaxy Rangers' Galaxy Sabers with the symbol of Terra on the top center portion of the hilt in which Terra and Tuxedo Mask start battling each other in an intense fight.

Sailor Moon gets to her feet and she shouts out, worriedly, "Tuxedo Mask!" But then her 'danger sense' goes off and she leaps out of the way of an attack from none other than Mash Kyrielight, the mind-controlled female massive shield wielder.

Ritsuka shouts out, shocked, "Mash!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister sly tone, "Don't bother! She belongs to us now!" Kamen Rider Terra blocks a blow from Tuxedo Mask's cane, but he then smirks before using Eskrima stick-fighting martial arts skills, Tuxedo Mask lands several blows on Kamen Rider Terra in which, due to Tuxedo Mask's enhanced strength, causing significant damage to Terra even under his armor. Kamen Rider Terra asks, surprised, "Eskirma?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a sly smirk, "Surprised?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister sly tone, "No, excited. At least, you are stronger than most of my weak counterparts."

Tuxedo Mask says, "They are much stronger than you will ever be. A worthless peon that sold everything for nothing."

Kamen Rider Terra says, annoyed, "You talk too much." Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Rider Terra continue their fight while Sailor Moon continues to fight against Mash with her swords clashing with her shield, however, Sailor Moon can't break through Mash's massive shield.

Ritsuka yells out, "Mash, please stop!" However, Mash doesn't listen and continues to fight Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, "Mash-san, don't do this! This isn't you!" But Mash still doesn't listen and lifts her shield to attack, however, Sailor Moon manages to get an opening to sweep kick Mash down and off her feet. Mash, however, leaps back to her feet and prepares to go back into the fight.

Ritsuka screams out, strongly, "MASH!" With that word, Mash stops right in her tracks.

Sailor Nebula says, surprised, "She stopped!" But before anyone can breathe a sign of a relief, 'vines' burst out of the group and wrap around Sailor Moon causing her to scream as she gets shocked from the 'vines' which are revealed to be the tentacled arms of the DD Girls, the elite youma of the Negaverse, as they burst out of the ground where they left Sailor Moon and themselves into the air.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Tuxedo Mask glances back and he yells out, horrified, "NO!" However, he let his guard down and Tuxedo Mask realizes it, but it is too late as Kamen Rider Lunar impales him in the right arm causing Tuxedo Mask to roar out in pain.

Ken says, worriedly, "Darien!"

Stingmon, Shurimon, and Kazuto prepare to leap in, but Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, snapping his fingers, "I don't think so!" Just then the everyone in our heroes' and heroines' group, minus Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, scream out in pain as lightning streams down from the skies and slams into them in which Stingmon and Shurimon de-digivolve back into Wormmon and Hawkmon. As she is getting shocked by the DD Girls, Sailor Moon sees this and Tuxedo Mask, who got impaled in the arm, ruthlessly beaten down in the sand by Kamen Rider Terra, who prepares to finish off Tuxedo Mask.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister sly tone, "Ash to ashes and dust to dust." Time seems to slow down for Sailor Moon as pure terror and horror dominate her mind as the most painful memories starting from what happened with the final battle with the Negaverse, the battle with Master Pharaoh Ninety, the Chaos-possessed Sailor Galaxia, and most of all, Sword Art Online and the battle with Ragnarök rage through her mind.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, terrified, _"No…No…NO! They are going to die! They're going to die! I…I can't let them happen!"_

Just then a female voice booms in her mind, **"How?"**

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, pure terror dominating her thoughts, _"I've got to save them! I've got to save them!"_

The female voice in Sailor Moon's mind booms out, **"Can you? You are strong, but are you strong enough? Are you strong enough?"** Sailor Moon's breathing becomes heavy as she closes her eyes and in her mind's eyes, she is within a dark violet and dark blue 'space' in which she looks behind her only to see herself, but with silver eyes. When we leave Sailor Moon's mindscape, her golden crescent moon is giving off dark silver energy and her eyes then shoot open revealing that they are now dark silver instead of their usual blue before her body 'erupts' with a powerful blast of energy and light that engulfs her.

One of the DD girls shout out, surprised, "What?!" Just then all five DD girls are vaporized by the 'energy' and 'light' that causes the lightning zapping the others to dispel with Kamen Rider Terra being blinded by it.

Kamen Rider Terra asks, confused, "What?" But, as quickly as the light appeared, it vanishes, however, when Kamen Rider Terra looks towards Sailor Moon, all he gets is an armored boot to the face that destroys his helmet and sending him bouncing three times over half-a-minute before he slams into a stop. When Mash turns towards Kamen Rider Terra, she is knocked out by a strike to the back of her neck.

"**Curaga!**"

Soon enough, the others were healed, and they look to see Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon, her head down covering her eyes, lying Mash and Tuxedo Mask, who is unconscious due to Kamen Rider Terra's beatdown earlier, down on the sand on their backs.

Ritsuka says, running over to Mash, "Mash!"

Sailor Moon says, in a completely out of character calm tone, "She's okay. I just knocked her out."

Ritsuka says, with a smile, "Thank goodness."

Kazuto and Sailor Star feel something 'off' with Sailor Moon and Sailor Star asks, curiously, "Serena-chan?"

Sailor Moon says, still talking in that completely out of character calm tone, "Take care of Darien-kun."

Hawkmon asks, "What you will be doing?"

Sailor Moon responds, still talking in her completely out of character calm tone, "What will I be doing?" Sailor Moon lifts her head to show her dark silver eyes causing our heroes and heroines to gasp in shock in which she retorts, an out of character deadly plain tone, "Sending that bastard to his worthless grave!" Sailor Moon then straightens herself out, spins around, and leaps forward where she looks at Kamen Rider Terra, who is back on his feet, and looking straight at them.

When Terra sees Sailor Moon's eyes, he gives a surprised look, but his surprised turns into sadistic pleasure causing him to say, "So, it is you. I wondered what it would take to get you out of that Meatball Head's brain. Now, let's see what you can do."

Sailor Moon replies, with an out of character nasty sarcastic tone, "Be careful what you wish for, it might bite you in the ass."

Kamen Rider Terra says, slyly, "Ooh, quite a mouth on this one. You are completely unlike that Meatball Head even after SAO." Kamen Rider Terra asks, with a confident smirk, "And how are you going to 'bite me in the butt'?"

Sailor Moon responds, with an out of character deadly plain tone, "This."

"**Moon Saber Excalibur Style, Make-up!**"

Sailor Moon is then engulfed in a bright glow as her broach gains a golden crown on the top center portion with the addition of a dragon and a lion on it in which the light forces everyone else to cover their eyes. When the light fades away and everyone else, who is conscious anyhow, look to see that Sailor Moon has changed significantly.

Her helmet is gone with her blond hair completely restyled to look exactly like Saber's hairstyle, her eyelids have gained shimmering silver eyeliner, her lips are deep shimmering rosy red color, her armored chest and waist armor is covered in the same 'markings' as Saber's breastplate armor, her armored skirt has grown longer and extends down to just above her armored ankles, and her armored high-heeled boots have their heels gain at least two inches where they become thin stiletto-like heels.

Sailor Nebula asks, shocked, "Serena?"

Wormmon says, amazed, "That's new…" Out of the sand, a duplicate of Saber's Excalibur then comes out of the ground and Sailor Moon takes it into her hands.

Saber asks, shocked, "My sword?" Rin, Shirou, and Saber look to see that Saber is still wielding her Excalibur and focusing back on Sailor Moon, she is wielding her Excalibur like Saber does and Kamen Rider Terra gives a good look of shock before Sailor Moon zips over to Kamen Rider Terra at incredible speed in which he is barely able to create a shield from nanobots attached to his armor where Sailor Moon's new sword slams into Terra's shield with such force that he is sent skidding backwards for about three-quarters of a mile before he stops. Kamen Rider Terra is then shocked by seeing his armored arm containing the shield shaking greatly.

Kamen Rider Terra thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Such power…the last Meatball Head that I met wasn't at THIS level!"_ Kamen Rider Terra doesn't have any time to think on that as Sailor Moon attacks him again in which Terra's sword clashes with Sailor Moon's new sword in which Rin, Shirou, and most of all, Saber, are shocked at Sailor Moon's sword fighting style.

Rin says, amazed, "Her sword fighting technique…"

Shirou says, stunned, "It…It's just like Saber's!"

Saber shouts out, demandingly at our heroes and heroines, "What is this?! How does she have Excalibur and my abilities with a blade?"

Yolei responds, nervously, "Actually, it is an answer that we would like to know."

Kazuto then thinks of something and he says, "Wait! That card!"

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Card?"

Kazuto responds, "Remember! That 'Class Card'!"

The others gasp and Chole asks, "Class Card?"

Sailor Nebula tells Chole, "Yes, Chole-san. We acquired one of the Class Card from yours…No, Miyu-san's world. It was the Saber Class Card."

Chole says, with a nod, "That explain it. She installed it…" Chole says, looking at Sailor Moon, "No, that's not right. When a Class Card is usually 'installed', the person usually gained only a fraction of the Heroic Spirit's power with their own existence being 'overwritten' by the Heroic Spirit. This is totally different. It is more she merged with the Heroic Spirit."

Yolei asks Chole, "Wait! Merged?"

Chole says, nodding her head, "Yep!" Chole says, pointing to Saber, "It is like taking that Heroic Spirit…" Chole then says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "And FUSING her with that same Heroic Spirit with all of their power, knowledge, and abilities becoming one with that girl's 'existence' being the 'dominate existence'." Chole's eyes widen and she points to Sailor Moon causing her to say, "And that's going to show it!" When the others look back towards the battle, Kamen Rider Terra manages to sneak behind Sailor Moon and prepares to attack her from behind.

Sailor Star yells out, worriedly, "Serena-chan, watch out!" However, Sailor Moon's Excalibur glows red and she spins around at super-human speeds to block Terra's sword causing a shockwave that sends sand flying into the air.

Kazuto says, shocked, "That's the Sword Skill: **Backlash**!"

Shirou thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Sword Skill?"_ Sailor Moon and Terra then leap away from each other a bit, but then Sailor Moon charges forward and performs **Avalanche**, the Two-Handed Sword Skill 1-combo, where Terra manages to block with his sword, however, the sheer power of the skill destroys his shield as well as cause him to stumble backwards where he is swiftly kicked in the armored waist by Sailor Moon causing Terra to skid back around 500 yards!

Kazuto thinks in his mind, stunned, _"And that's __**Avalanche**__! It seems like Serena can still use Sword Skills in that form!"_ Just then Sailor Moon stops, looks at her Excalibur, and takes off her left hand from it in which she holds/swings it with only her right hand.

Hawkmon asks, "Wait! Does she intend to use that sword with only one hand?" As if to answer Hawkmon's question, Sailor Moon, holding Excalibur in her right hand only, which she seems to have no trouble with, gets back into the fight and she performs **Sonic Leap**, but Terra blocks the attack with his sword…barely!

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister smile, "I see. You can use Sword Skills in that form, huh? Well, too bad that I have your sword blocked…" However, Sailor Moon's free left hand, focused into a fist, glows, and rams her fist into Terra's chin causing him to yelp as he is sent stumbling backwards with Sailor Moon kicking him in the waist with a powerful roundhouse kick causing his armor to slightly crack, but mainly causing Terra to feel 'very bruised' from the blow.

Sailor Moon says, in an out of character eerily calm tone, "Martial Arts Skill: **Flashblow**. And for my next hit…" Sailor Moon then attacks Terra with **Meteor Break **causing his armor even more damage to Terra's armor causing him to leap back.

Kamen Rider Terra says, taking out a card, "Okay, I've had enough of you, Meatball Head! **Vent!** **Terra Blade Storm!**" Kamen Rider Terra slashes the card through the card reader and a massive amount of swords, knives, spears, and other bladed weapons appear in the air around him in which, when he points at Sailor Moon, they rocket towards her, but Sailor Moon quickly counters with **Spinning Shield** with Excalibur spinning like a windmill and blocking all of the blades. Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister smirk, "Cute. You can use Sword Skills in that form, but based on that form, you can only use One-Handed, Two-Handed, and Martial Arts with combination skills."

Sailor Moon responds, still with her out of character eerily calm tone, "Are you sure?" Kamen Rider Terra gives a confused look as a golden magical circle appears around Sailor Moon's feet and she then stomps the sand causing a large stone to appear, but this stone has a sword similar to Excalibur inserted into it.

Hawkmon asks, shocked, "A sword in a stone?"

Saber says, shocked, "Caliburn!"

There are shocked looks and Chole says, with a smirk, "Told you! She has COMPLETE access to every aspect of the Heroic Spirit on that card and fused it with her own power and abilities." Sailor Moon draws the sword, Caliburn, from the stone and with Excalibur, she swings the two swords around expertly before she immediately charges back into the fight.

Kamen Rider Terra leaps backwards, takes out a card, and he shouts out, "**Slash! Terra Kitana!**" Terra swipes the card through the card reader and another sword, a kitana, appears in his free hand in which, with his other sword, he fights back, but he is quickly forced into the defensive against Sailor Moon.

Kazuto says, plainly, "He stands no chance. He's fighting her fight now." As if to prove Kazuto's point, Sailor Moon quickly overwhelms Terra as she scores hit after hit causing more and more damage to hit armor as well as a cut on his cheek.

Kamen Rider Terra roars out, angrily, "That's enough!" He lashes out, blindly and enraged, at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon gracefully dodges the attack and sees the opening causing both swords in her hands to glow at the same time.

"**Starburst Stream!**"

Sailor Moon then uses the classic Dual Wielding 16-hit strike on Kamen Rider Terra causing massive damage to hit armor and the final thrust strike of the combo causing Terra to be sent skidding backwards nearly a mile in which when he stops, Terra goes down on his right knee.

Yolei says, excitedly, "She got him!" Sailor Moon prepares to charge in, but her 'danger sense' warns her and she leaps back in which a rain of swords with more bladed weapons slam into where she once was a second or two ago.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Excellent. You have finely honed senses, my dear." Everyone turns to the source to find someone walking towards them.

The person is a handsome and dignified young looking male with well-groomed short golden-blond hair, crimson eyes, and glad in golden armor with black high-lights with a crimson red cape attached to his neck.

Rin, Shirou, and Saber are shocked by this and Saber says, shocked, "Gilgamesh!"

The golden armored male says, "Hello, Saber. How nice to see you once more in this mortal plane."

Yolei says, under her breath, "Here comes the pompous 'King of Heroes'."

The golden armored male, Gilgamesh, looks at Sailor Moon and he says, "However, I am not interested in you today, my dear Saber. She is my main interest today."

Terra yells at Gilgamesh, annoyed, "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

Gilgamesh responds, in his classic tone, "From the looks, I made sure that she didn't cut you down like the fool that you are. That, as you say, 'Meatball Head', crushed you so easily, but then again, a fool is as a fool does." Terra glares at Gilgamesh in anger causing Gilgamesh to say, "The truth hurts, does it not? However, it is easy to see that she is without a scratch while you…Well, it is easy to see." Terra growls in anger and Gilgamesh tells Terra, "I believe that this is your exit."

Kamen Rider Terra says, angrily, "I'll be back!"

Kamen Rider Terra teleports away and Yolei says, with a sneer, "What a chicken!"

Kazuto says, "More like a smart move. Most likely, I'm sure that Gilgamesh would have struck him down."

Rin says, "Don't be so sure."

Shirou says, "We can't be sure what that guy is thinking."

Gilgamesh then bows in front of Sailor Moon and he says, "Greeting to you, Princess Serenity. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Gilgamesh looks at Sailor Moon causing him to say, "Wielding both swords wielding by great king herself. And you wielded them so masterfully. Very impressive. Very impressive indeed." Sailor Moon doesn't say a word causing Gilgamesh to say, "I see. YOU aren't much a talker. Something tells me that your 'other self' would be more talkative, however, you may have a point. Action speak louder than words. So…show me your power and resolve!" Just then dozens of golden colored portal appear around Gilgamesh and unleash a barrage of bladed weapons at Sailor Moon, but she easily knocks them aside, however, Gilgamesh creates more 'golden gateways' and unleashes more bladed weapons at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon throws Caliburn and Excalibur into the sky and stops the bladed weapons in mid-air with the Force causing Gilgamesh to become wide-eyed before Sailor Moon turns the weapons right back at Gilgamesh. However, the 'King of Heroes' just smirks as he unleashes even more weapons to stop the 'turned' weapons right in their tracks while Sailor Moon catches Caliburn and Excalibur with ease. Gilgamesh then claps his hands where he says, excitedly, "Excellent! Bravo! Wonderful! I don't think that 'King of Knights' could have done better herself!"

Yolei yells out, enraged, "This pompous windbag is pissing me off!"

Rin says, sarcastically, "Join the club."

Tuxedo Mask wakes up and he sits up causing Sailor Nebula to ask, concerned, "Are you all right?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "Yes, I'm okay…" When Tuxedo Mask regains his senses completely, he looks to see the situation causing him to ask, seeing Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Star replies, nervously, "Yes…"

Chole says, "Your girlfriend's 'other self' has taken over."

Tuxedo Mask asks, surprised, "What?"

Kazuto says, solemnly, "It's true."

Rin thinks in her mind, _"Other self?"_

As Rin glances at Sailor Moon, Gilgamesh says, glancing at Kazuto, "However, one member of your family is quite…lacking."

Kazuto asks, with a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Gilgamesh says, "I believe that you know all too well. Allow to remind you." Gilgamesh snaps his fingers and the whole scenery changes to look like the Moon Kingdom around the end of the Silver Millennium.

Hawkmon says, shocked, "My words!"

Ken says, "I thought so. This must be some kind of advanced holographic projection room."

Gilgamesh says, "I have to say that the wonders of this technology are quite interesting. They are nothing like the wonders of my day, but they come close to the wonders at the Age of Gods of my world. Close, anyway." Gilgamesh then looks in one direction and everyone looks to see none other than Queen Serenity with Princess Serenity being shown.

Saber asks, confused, "What is this?"

Gilgamesh says, "A story, King of Knights. From a universe like ours, yet, different in so many ways. A tale of a kingdom on Earth's moon ruled by a gorgeous yet wise and gently Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, and her children including her first-born and heiress to the throne, Princess Serenity. A Queendom, while male royal has been born to these queens, it is usually ruled by a queen since the first-borns are usually women. An enlightened and prosperous kingdom, while not at the level of my Uruk, is an impressive kingdom indeed. Powerful magics and advanced technology with lifespans at least ten centuries of our time with forever young bodies that rarely suffer from sickness." Rin, Shirou, and Saber give looks of shock and disbelief and Gilgamesh says, "But these mighty queens aren't as blessed as one might think. It seems they are also cursed to find wonderful true love and like in the stories of Selene and Endymon, the Moon Queen's beloved shall forever fall into eternal slumber after the heiress is born leaving gorgeous royals heartbroken. It is a story that brings a tear to the eye and shown that while they have far longer lifespans than humans, they are just as mortal as they are." Sailor Moon's currently silver eyes start to narrow, and her arms start to shake in which Gilgamesh continues to speak causing him to say, "Also, the fact is shown that Moon Queens can have more than one child, but any children they have after the heiress to the throne is born usually dies after birth or in childhood, showing their mortality once more. However, once in a while, a Moon Queen's 'secondary princes and princesses' survive and if they do, they, along with the heiress to the throne, have been known to perform beautiful miracles thus earning the name of 'Miracle Children' and it is the happiest times of Lunarian Kingdom. Sadly these times are few and far between and after this Moon Queen had a younger sister, who had died with her beloved saving my lives, when the Moon Queen was with a second child, it was expected that the poor child die after they were born or die in early childhood since the child will be in poor health. But a miracle happens! That child, another baby girl, not only just lives through childbirth, but she is practically and completely health with a grand destiny before her!" Soon after, everyone sees Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, Suguha's 'royal form', walk up to Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity in which Gilgamesh declares, "Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, younger sister to the heiress of the throne and 'guardian' as well as holder of the 'ultimate power of all worlds' as well as the greatest swordswoman in the universe: Sailor Celestial."

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Your point?"

Gilgamesh continues to say, ignoring Yolei, "And there was also you, the nephew and adopted son of Queen Serenity…" Soon after, someone that looks like Kazuto/Kirito, golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead and wearing black and silver version of Prince Endymon's armor, appears with Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and Princess Selene.

Yolei yells out, annoyed that she is being ignored, "Hey!" Just then the scene turns to show Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon together in the shadow of the Moon Kingdom castle.

Gilgamesh says, continuing his 'story', "The heiress to the throne fell in love with the blue orb of Earth that her kingdom orbits and went down to find the heir to the throne of the central kingdom of that Earth, Elysium. The heir of Earth: Prince Endymon. The two of them fallen in love. A forbidden love since those of the Lunarian Kingdom and those of Earth shouldn't come together in romance. However, love blossomed though and the calamity that was warned followed as a jealous Earth countess made deal with an evil fiend from beyond the solar system. They used the fear of the Lunarian kingdom, and the kingdoms of the planetary bodies allied with the Moon Kingdom that was magnified by the work of the lover of Queen Serenity and father of her daughters to unleash a wrath that brought the kingdom down." The 'scene' then switches the Negaverse attack on the Moon Kingdom and shows the scenes of the Moon Kingdom's downfall including the deaths of Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter with Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity causing Gilgamesh to say, "The Earth prince, who resisted the corruption of this fiend, begged his people to come to their senses, but all for naught. He defended his beloved's kingdom with his mind, body, heart, and soul, but he, along with the guardians of his beloved, were felled with Princess Serenity soon after. The great queen, distraught over the loss of her daughter, brought forth her kingdom's greatest treasure, the Imperium Silver Crystal, and unleashing its full might struck down the evil forces and sealed them within another realm while sending her daughter, her daughter's beloved, her daughter's guardians, and all of her people along with the people of the other kingdoms to be sent far into the future to be reborn as humans in a future time on Earth which she hoped and prayed that they would live happy lives, but task two feline guardians to awaken her daughter and her guardians once more should the evil that destroyed their kingdom ever return. Her stepson and younger daughter were also sent to Earth in the future to be reborn as well with the grip of death overtaking the Moon Queen and her kingdom to be left in ruins."

Yolei thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"He has got a big mouth."_

Kazuto yells out, annoyed, "What is the point of bringing up our history?"

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, but there is a point." The scene then shows Sailor Moon's adventures, starting from the beginning, and Gilgamesh says, continuing the 'story', "As the great Moon Queen feared, the evil awakened to terrorize the universe one thousand years after it had been sealed. The heiress to the throne and her four guardians, the 'avatars' of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, were awakened to their power and destiny through the princess herself had no idea of who she was until she regained her kingdom's prized treasure, the Imperium Silver Crystal. Brought forth as a warrior known as Sailor Senshi, meaning 'soldier' or 'warrior', the Moon Princess and her guardian warriors as well as her beloved, also reborn and tapped into his heritage, defeated the evil fiend that destroyed the ancient Moon Kingdom and so much more." Gilgamesh gives a giggle causing him to say, "Though when I saw these images, I couldn't help to wonder how you turned from someone…how can I say…quite 'inept' as a warrior…to how you are now quite astounds me. Your growth…is quite…laughable I have to say." Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto narrow their eyes, angrily, at Gilgamesh for what they KNOW is an insult to Sailor Moon and Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "And then I saw these." Gilgamesh snaps his fingers and a 'familiar town' replaces the scenes of Sailor Moon's and the Sailor Scouts' adventures from the Negaverse to the battles with Chaos.

Rin asks, confused, "Now what?"

The SAO survivors in the group are shocked by what they are seeing, and Ken says, shocked, "No…"

Just then a familiar male voice booms out, **"Welcome players to my world!"** There are gasps of shock and everyone looks to see that scene of 'Kayaba's tutorial' at the Town of Beginnings on the first day of Sword Art Online.

Shirou asks, "What the heck is this?"

Gilgamesh responds, "A game."

Rin asks, surprised, "Game?"

Gilgamesh replies, with a sly smile, "Yes, but no ordinary game." As the events of the first day of Sword Art Online play in front of everyone, Gilgamesh says, slyly, "I must say that I find people of all worlds very inventive. A world made of data and information that was made for 'pleasure' and 'adventure' turned into a deadly battle for life and death." Just then the scenes switches to a random SAO player losing their HP and their avatar shattering causing Gilgamesh to say, "If one 'dies' in that world…"

Sailor Moon says, lowly as her body 'shivers', "Stop it…" The scene then shows someone with a NervGear lying in a hospital and while we can only see the 'outline' of the person, the scene shows the NervGear 'activating' in which the person has their brain destroyed by the NervGear causing Rin, Shirou, Saber, and Archer to look on in horror while Chole closes her eyes.

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "The device connecting you to that 'other world' destroys your body and ends your life."

Shirou says, horrified, "My kami…"

Sailor Moon says, her voice getting louder through it is still low, "Stop it…"

The scenes then shows Sailor Moon's/Usagi's, Kazuto's/Kirito's, Sailor Star's/Asuna's, and all of our heroes and heroines who are SAO survivors adventures in Aincrad/SAO causing Gilgamesh to say, "There are those that fought back against this world designed by the reincarnation of the Moon Princess' father, the lover of Queen Serenity, and now the, once, beloved niece of who the heiress has been reborn as. Betrayed by a man that she loved as a father in two lifetimes, the princess struggles against the 'tide of death' in the prison that was once a 'dream world' to her along with others including her reborn brother and his beloved. Every day…another scar to her gentle heart and soul…forcing her to become a warrior…desperate to save lives…but failing time and time again…" Gilgamesh says, looking at Kazuto, "As did her foolish brother. You were once an elite in that world. A swordsman…a warrior known as the Black Swordsman…and yet, when you left that world, you dared to try to abandon that role. You are pathetic, boy. It doesn't matter if it is this world or a world of 'information' made by man. When you pick up the sword and use the sword, you are a warrior of the sword FOREVER! And, like a babe, you continue to DENY that. And do you know who pays for such foolishness?"

Sailor Moon says, her voice still low enough for anyone unable to hear her, but louder than before, "Stop it…"

Sailor Star says, realizing what Gilgamesh is about to show, "No, don't!" Gilgamesh then snaps his fingers and the scenes of the deaths of Diabel, the battle with Laughing Coffin in Summer of 2024, the death of Kobatz, and finally, the death of the Moonlit Black Cats are shown causing Kazuto's hands to turn into fists in which his body starts to violently as his eyes shown the pain from those memories that are reopening Kazuto's 'scars' from SAO.

As the scene of the death of the Moonlit Black Cats repeats in front of everyone's eyes, Gilgamesh tells Kazuto, "Well, 'Black Swordsman', do you continue to refuse what you truly are? Who else has to pay for your refusal? Your beloved? The sisters that you hold dear to your very heart?" Sailor Star was about to protest, but then a powerful burst of energy comes from Sailor Moon as a dark silver glow comes from her.

Sailor Moon roars out, in a tone of pure anger that's COMPLETELY UNLIKE her, "STOP IT!" With a look of pure rage that's TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER for her, she leaps high into the air and brings down both swords on Gilgamesh.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, worriedly, "Serena, don't!" However, it is too late as Sailor Moon attacks Gilgamesh, who uses his Gates of Babylon, his Noble Phantasm, to bring out dozens of shields to protect himself in which while Sailor Moon destroys a few of them with Caliburn and Excalibur, she is sent skidding back several yards on the ground.

Gilgamesh asks, in a taunting tone, "Did I touch a nerve?" In another uncharacteristic move, Sailor Moon snarls and lashes out with both swords, again, but thanks to Gilgamesh, a similar result happen as her attack is blocked.

Saber yells out, angrily, "Gilgamesh, you go too far this time!"

Gilgamesh responds, "Or I haven't gone far enough, King of Knights?" Kazuto, his eyes hidden away, then slams the chest plate of his armor and like Tony Stark's/Iron Man's armor from the Infinity War/Endgame movies, it retracts into a device attached to Kazuto's shirt on his chest in which he tears it off and slams the device into the ground.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto says, his voice's tone showing a dangerous angered 'hue' in it, "Don't worry, Asuna. If he wants the 'Black Swordsman'…" A golden crescent moon sigil appears on Kazuto's forehead causing him to lift his head to show his glowing golden eyes causing him to exclaim, strongly, "Then he gets the Black Swordsman!" Kazuto gives out a mighty roar as his clothing changes into his SAO avatar's exact outfit including the sheaths for two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulsar, appear on his back where two said swords are within their sheaths. Everyone else is shocked by this expect for Gilgamesh, who gives a wide sly smirk at this, in which Kazuto draws his two swords and with super-human speed, he vanishes from sight and leaving most of everyone else confused at where Kazuto is, but Gilgamesh's 'battle instincts' cause him to look up and he sees Kazuto dropping down on him. Gilgamesh just smiles as he redirects his shields from Kazuto's attack, but Kazuto uses **Horizontal Square**, the 4-hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, with Dark Repulsar and much to Gilgamesh's shock, his shields shatter to pieces in which Kazuto then uses **Rage Spike** with Elucidator, however, Gilgamesh, regaining his smirk, manages to leap out of the way. But then Dark Repulsar glows a bright red and Kazuto roars out as he uses **Vorpal Strike** where his strike hits home dead center on the center of the waist portion of Gilgamesh's chest armor causing a strong explosion which sends Gilgamesh skidding back on the sand about half-a-mile. When he stops skidding, Gilgamesh smirks, but then gives a look of surprise as a good set of cracks appear around the spot that Kazuto's sword hit.

Saber says, surprised, "Gilgamesh's armor…!"

Shirou says, amazed, "He cracked it!"

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "You get excited for a mere crack? Not even a flesh wound." Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "So, the Black Swordsman has come out to play? It is about time."

Kazuto says, his eyes going back to their normal colors while the golden crescent moon sigil and current 'outfit' remains, "I'm not here to play…I'm here to kick your ass!"

Sailor Moon's voice booms out, in an out of character eerily calm voice, "Not only you aren't Kirito." Kazuto then looks to see Sailor Moon walking over to him and when she is by his side, Sailor Star floats over to his other side.

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Do you really think that we would let you fight alone?" Kazuto looks at Sailor Star and Sailor Moon causing him to smirk at them.

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk and taunting tone, "So, three of the heroes of Aincrad together on the battlefield again? I must say that it is quite entertaining."

Kazuto says, with a deadly glare, "You won't be entertained soon enough."

Gilgamesh responds, "That's left to be seen Black Swordsman."

Sailor Moon says, with an out of character plain tone, "Then feast your eyes on this."

"**Moon Archer Emiya Style, Make-up!**"

Sailor Moon is then engulfed in a bright light as the crown, lion, and dragon vanish from her broach in which a bow, similar to Archer's bow, with series of bladed weapons surrounding it appear in the place of said crown, lion, and dragon, and when that light fades, everyone, when they can see, can see that Sailor Moon has changed again.

In this new form, Sailor Moon has, once again, no helmet, Sailor Moon's hairstyle has returned to its classic pigtail hairstyle, but now, her hair is a beautiful pearly white color, there are silver jewels in the buns of her pigtails now, the skin of her face is a perfect tan color, she has silver-violet eyeshadow on her eyelids, shimmering silver-violet lips, a black ragged scarf around her neck, her armor is a mixture of black, red, and white in color, and she has a bow exactly like Archer's bow attached to the rear of her armored skirt.

Plenty of the others are surprised and Yolei asks, "How many of these new transformations does she has?"

Chole says, curiously, "So, that's what she took from me! That's a surprise!"

Sailor Nebula asks Chole, "What do you mean?"

Chole responds, with a smirk, "Why don't you watch and find out?"

Sailor Moon says, with an out of character calm plain tone, "**Trace on.**" Sailor Moon then creates replicas of Elucidator and Dark Repulsar in her hands.

Archer and Shirou think in their minds at the same time, shocked, _"That's…"_ Sailor Moon throws the two swords at Gilgamesh where he summons two new shields from his Gate of Babylon to block them.

Gilgamesh says, "How curious. And how annoying. You are using that Faker's power now."

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

Sailor Moon says, in her current out of character calm tone, "I can support you."

Kazuto and Sailor Star nod their heads and Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "Usagi, what about Rain's OSS?" Sailor Moon's currently dark silver eyes widen at that 'question' causing her to then nod her head at Kazuto.

Gilgamesh asks, in his classic taunting tone, "Is strategy time over?"

Kazuto, Sailor Star, and Sailor Moon look at Gilgamesh and Kazuto says, "I wouldn't get too confident your majesty. You think that you are some kind of 'ultimate existence' or something, but with us, your 'reputation' doesn't mean crap to us. You think that you know all about us? You underestimate us and you will find yourself taken off your throne, your majesty. Though calling you a 'king of heroes' is a real stretch."

Gilgamesh gives an annoyed scoff at Kazuto, but he gains his confident sly smirk causing him to say, slyly, "One lucky hit and you have some attitude, huh? Let's see if we can curb it."

Kazuto responds, plainly, "Give it your best shot."

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "As you wish!" Gilgamesh then uses his Gate of Babylon to summon more weapons and launches them at Kazuto, Sailor Star, and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "**Trace on!**" She then creates an equal number of bladed weapons that she launches at Gilgamesh where they take each other out in which Kazuto and Sailor Star charge right at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smirk, "Now, things are getting interesting!" Gilgamesh then summons more weapons where Sailor Moon creates the same amount to counter them causing Gilgamesh to say, with a scoff, "This is getting boring."

Sailor Moon yells out, "Then maybe this will excite you! **Trace on: Thousand Sword Rain!**" Just then a ring of one thousand bladed weapons appear in the sky around Gilgamesh and his eyes widen in shock as they rain down on him in all directions.

As the others watch this, Sailor Nebula says, "They have him!" However, before the bladed weapons hit him, Gilgamesh just gives a confident sly smirk as the weapons seem to slam into him causing him to get covered dust and smoke, but when the smoke and dust clear, he is unharmed and surrounded by more shields through all of the shields shatter and crumble just afterwards.

Yolei says, annoyed, "I knew that it was too good to be true!"

Gilgamesh says, with a sly grin, "I must admit that I didn't expect that. Quite entertaining."

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "Then you might find this laughable!" Gilgamesh then finds Kazuto practically at point blank range and Gilgamesh avoids Kazuto's strike in which he pulls out one of his swords to block the next couple of strikes.

Gilgamesh says, with his confident smirk, "Nice try!"

Kazuto then gives his own smirk, confusing Gilgamesh, and Kazuto shouts out, "Switch!" Kazuto leaps away and Gilgamesh then finds Sailor Star on his right flank where she unleashes a rapid succession of **Linears** which knock the sword out of his hand as well as strike his armor multiple times with such force that he is sent skidding backwards fifty yards causing Gilgamesh to gain an amused yet annoyed smirk. Just then he hears a whistle and he look to the source to see Sailor Moon, wielding her duplicate of Archer's bow, firing an arrow that grazes Gilgamesh's cheek causing him to stumble backwards. He then feels his grazed cheek with one of his armored hands causing him to snarl when he feels the wound. Kazuto asks, in a mocking tone, "Is the 'king of heroes' flinching from a simple 'boo-boo'?"

Gilgamesh asks, with an annoyed tone, "You dare mock me?" Gilgamesh then brings out his ultimate weapon, Ea, and he yells out, strongly, "You, other worldly plebeians, shall learn your places!"

The others gasp and Shirou says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Sailor Moon looks at Saber and she yells out, "**Trace on!**" Sailor Moon then creates a duplicate of Saber's Excalibur in her hands and she shouts out, "Kirito! Asuna! Behind me!" Sailor Moon then goes into the stance to use Saber's ultimate attack and upon seeing this, Kazuto and Sailor Star zip over to Sailor Moon where they get behind her.

Gilgamesh says, as he prepares his ultimate attack, "So, you are using that Faker's power to replicate the power of the King of Knights, huh? I don't know how you were able to do that! A blade of divine power shouldn't be able to be replicated by a faker's power, but somehow, you were able to! How interesting! How amusing! Let's see how it fares against an attack that splits the heavens and earth itself!" Gilgamesh then roars out as he prepares to unleash his ultimate attack while Sailor Moon prepares to unleash Saber's ultimate attack, but she then takes one hand, her left one, off the sword, which is now surrounded by a massive golden sword-shaped aura, in which she then goes into the stance to use the **Vorpal Strike** One-Handed Sword Skill combo causing crimson red energy to mix with the golden energy.

The others see this, and Ken asks, amazed, "Wait! Is she trying to combine that attack with a Sword Skill?" Gilgamesh sees this, his smirks becomes wider, and he then unleashes his **Enuma Elish** attack on them.

Sailor Nebula yells out, "Serena! Kazuto! Asuna!"

Sailor Moon roars out, "**Vorpal Excalibur!**" Sailor Moon then thrusts her arm forward causing her to unleash a massive golden with crimson red energy beam in which the two attacks slam into each other with such force that the whole of the room that causes the holographic rendition to vanish revealing a room similar to an inactive holodeck on the USS Enterprise-D/E. Kazuto and Sailor Star wrap their arms around Sailor Moon's right arm which is holding Excalibur.

Kazuto says, strongly, "You can do it!"

Sailor Star says, "We're all with you! We're always with you!" Gilgamesh's eyes then widen when the 'spectral' images of Lisbeth, Philia, Silica, Hiyori/Lux, Suguha/Sailor Celestial, Klein, Agil, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined, human and Digimon, and all of the people in Sailor Moon's life with an image of the Moon Kingdom, Aincrad, and Earth behind her.

Gilgamesh asks, confused, "What is this?"

Sailor Moon shouts out, determined, "This is why I can't lose to someone like you! You sit on your 'golden throne' all alone…I have people by my side…behind me…in front of me...by me…and all around…people that support me…love me…and fight by my side…you are just one…and I am MANY! And why…I WON'T LOSE TO WORTHLESS LOSER LIKE YOU! **Moon Vorpal Dragon Excalibur!**" The golden and crimson red energy is joined by silver energy and with a loud 'bang', like a cannon shot, Sailor Moon's attack overwhelms Gilgamesh's attack with the 'head' of the attack transforming into the shape of an Asian dragon's head!

Gilgamesh yells out, flabbergasted, "What?! No!"

Ken says, seriously, "Yolei!" Immediately, Yolei and Ken use their armor to create a massive force-field around everyone else while Sailor Moon's attack plows into Gilgamesh causing him to scream out as he is hit by the attack which causes a titanic explosion!

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro**_

Back outside in the rest of Rio de Janeiro, chaos ensues as the battle between Kamen Rider Lunar's forces and UNI-SHOCKER continues all around the city until the whole of the city is shaken causing the fighting to stop momentary as they look to see a column of golden and silver mixed with crimson red 'light' going practically into outer space.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, the rest of our heroes and heroines, in their separate teams, also feel the aftermath of the clash between Sailor Moon and Gilgamesh as they feel the whole of the massive UNI-SHOCKER headquarters facility shake and rock with the violence of a top-tier earthquake.

(**Back with Sailor Moon and her group; A short time afterwards**)

With Sailor Moon and her group, the smoke and dust from the explosion of Sailor Moon's attack on Gilgamesh with plenty of everyone else shocked at the result which shows half of the massive Star Trek holopad style room, which was as tall as a several story building and as massive as JFK airport, completely obliterated, in which there is also a crater that going down one hundred feet minimum!

Hawkmon says, shocked, "My words!"

Ken says, stunned with a nervous tone, "That's one way of saying it, Wormmon."

Yolei and Ken lower the force-field and Archer says, awe-struck, "Such…Such power…"

Saber says, nervously and amazed, "Indeed. I don't think that my Noble Phantasm could come close to such…such power…"

Rin says, looking at Sailor Moon, "And I don't think that she was using her FULL power yet. She may have been struggling, but she had to make a counterattack on the fly, and she may not have mastered her power."

Shirou asks Rin, "How can you be so sure, Rin?"

Rin says, "I just…I just know, Shirou." Rin then yells at Sailor Nebula and Tuxedo Mask, "Okay, who are you? WHAT are you?!"

Chole responds, "People that are WAY more powerful than us."

With Sailor Moon, Kazuto and Sailor Star are also shocked by the destruction in front of them and Sailor Star says, amazed, "My words…"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at Sailor Moon, _"Incredible! Is this the power hidden away with Serena or just the tip of the iceberg?"_ On the meanwhile, the replica Excalibur fades away, and Sailor Moon starts to wobble as her eyes return to their regular blue color while she also transforms back into her 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms before starting to collapse backwards as she starts to faint.

Sailor Nebula says, worriedly, "Serena!" However, moving quickly, Tuxedo Mask gets over to Sailor Moon and catches her before she hits the ground.

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Is she okay?"

Yolei goes over to her and uses a scanner in her armor to scan her causing her to say, when the scan is done, "She's okay. She just fainted." Sailor Moon moans as she slowly wakes up and she groans as she slowly opens her eyes in which she sees Tuxedo Mask first.

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "D-Darien…"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yeah, it's me, Meatball Head." Sailor Moon blinks a few times before she remembers what happened just before she 'blacked out' causing her to gasp and leap out of Tuxedo Mask's arms where she looks around hastily.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Wait! What? Where?" Sailor Moon asks, looking at Kazuto and seeing his 'new look', "K-Kirito?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Y-You are all okay? But what happened…?" Sailor Moon then yelps when she sees the destruction in front of her and she yells out, flabbergasted, "Whoa! What the heck happened here?"

Ken asks Sailor Moon, curiously, "You mean that you don't remember anything?"

Chole says, "That's not surprising. It is obvious that since her 'other self' was in the 'driver's seat' that she would remember blowing this place up!"

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Say what?!"

Yolei, Kazuto, and Tuxedo Mask mentally slap themselves and Chole asks our heroes and heroines, "You mean that you never told her that she is a 'split personality'?" Sailor Moon gives a gasp of shock and Yolei gives Chole a look that basically says; 'If looks could kill, you would already be dead'. As Ken works to calm down Yolei, there is a loud 'beeping' sound in which Sailor Star takes out her communicator.

When she activates it, Yui's voice calls out, "Mommy!"

Sailor Star says, "Yui-chan!"

Yui says, over the communicator, "Mommy, what happened? There was a huge explosion detected by UNI-SHOCKER's system and now, a huge portion of the area that you are in along with other areas have been completely destroyed by the explosion which seems to have sent energy into outer space!"

Strea's voice then comes over the communicator, exclaiming, "Yeah! It was really huge!"

Kazuto responds, nervously, "It…It's a bit of a story, Yui-chan. How are you and Strea doing?"

Yui responds over the communicator, "We're doing fine, Daddy! Thanks to the protections that Miss Washu put in our programing codes, we're safe from the security programs of UNI-SHOCKER for the moment. However, their firewalls are incredible, and we can't get critical information on the location of Auntie Leafa and the others. But we do have a complete layout of the immense facility and we have a general idea on where they could be."

Kazuto says, "Great, Yui! Send the information to Ken and the other teams right away!"

Strea responds, excitedly, "Already done!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I should have known."

Yui says, worriedly, "Daddy, there is something that you and Auntie Serena need to know! I can't get critical information on this, but UNI-SHOCKER does have a plan for the corrupted Chaos Emeralds and Energist fragments. Their plans involve a device known in the Fate universes as the 'Holy Grail'."

There are looks of shock from the others and Yolei asks, surprised and confused, "Wait! What?"

Yui says, "As you already know from the information, this 'Holy Grail', which isn't the true one even in that universe, it is a device created by the Einzbern family of mages to get access to the 'Root' also known as Akasha, to regain their 'true magic' known as Heaven's Feel which allows for the 'materialization of the soul'. The Einzbern lost that magic and created their 'Holy Grail' made of two 'grails', the Lesser and Greater Grails, to get it back in corporation of two other 'mystical families', the Matou and the Tohsaka, which resulted in what it is known as the 'Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars' where seven mages, the 'Masters', summon seven Heroic Spirits, the 'Servants', to fight to fill the Lesser Grail to empower the Greater Grail to access the route through it was that due only a Servant can touch the Lesser Grail only the power of six Servants can be stored in the Lesser Grail making the whole operation useless for its original purpose."

Yolei asks, "Yui, we know that much, so, what's the point?"

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Wait! Yui, are you saying that UNI-SHOCKER wants to use the Einzbern's Grail for something?"

Yui says, "Yes, Daddy! They have taken multiple duplicates of Einzbern Grails from multiple timelines and intend to use them to 'drill' into the center of the multiverse itself! The 'core' of existence!"

There are multiple gasps of shock and Rin asks, stunned, "Wait! What?"

Tuxedo Mask says, stunned, "They are insane…"

Yui then says, "They plan to combine all of the corrupted Chaos Emeralds and Energist fragments with the Einzbern Grails to empower it to get to the 'multiverse core', but they need one more 'element'."

Ken asks, curiously, "One more element?"

There are looks of horror on our heroes and heroines as they start to realize what Yui is implying and Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "No, don't tell me…"

Yui responds, solemnly, "Yes. Since Etherion is at the core of their plan and at the core of everything, they plan to use Auntie Leafa and since other versions of her throughout the multiverse to act as their 'Lesser Grail' and get to the core of the multiverse!" At that instant, Kazuto roars out in anger and stomps the ground with such force that he makes an imprint of the bottom of his boot in the metal floor at his feet!

Kazuto yells out, strongly and angrily, "No way that's ever happening!" Kazuto tells Yui over the communicator, "Yui, send this information to the others immediately!"

Yui replies, "Already done, Daddy!"

Sailor Moon asks, concern and fear laced greatly in her tone, "What about Sammy?"

Yui says, nervously, "The exact data is guarded, but there is a lot of 'talk' talking about how they are success with your brother what they failed with your brother's counterpart here in this universe." That statement sent Sailor Moon's fear rushing upwards.

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "That won't happen! We're going to save him, Serena!" Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask and his determined look causing her to nod her head.

Kazuto tells Yui, "Yui, send us your calculations on where you believe that Sugu and Sammy are being held in this facility. Inform the others that our team is making them our focus on rescue and tell them to focus on Yuuki and the others! And they rescue them before we rescue Sugu and Sammy, find us and aid us as fast as possible!"

Yui replies, "Understood, Daddy!"

Strea shouts out, "You got it!"

As Sailor Star deactivates her communicator, Yolei says, "I thought it was nuts before, but this has gone into damn well insane!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "We have to get to them and fast!"

Rin was about to protest and demand something while Chole tells her, "Before you yell at them to demand something, do you really want to anger people that can do that?"

Chole points to the crater that Sailor Moon made in her battle with Gilgamesh, Rin gets a bit nervous, and Archer says, with a sly smile, "We should take her 'advise'."

Shirou says, "Plus, they helped us out of there."

Rin says, with a sigh, "Geez, you are so hopeless." Shirou gives a smile while Sailor Nebula is looking over the unconscious Mash.

Ritsuka asks, "How is she?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "She's okay. And I've found how they are controlling her. I'm sending over specs to Washu and she'll get a countermeasure ready immediately." Ritsuka smiles at Sailor Nebula as gets to work while there are looks of apprehension on the faces of Sailor Moon and Kazuto.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Kirito-kun…"_ Kazuto, on the meanwhile, takes the device that contained the armor that he was wearing earlier before his 'transformation', and creates a holographic map with indicators on the map. Sailor Moon then feels a 'sensation' coming back from the room where Rin, Shirou, and Saber were being kept prisoner earlier while Ken and Tuxedo Mask are making glances towards Chole.

(**Elsewhere in UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters; a short time afterwards**)

Within another part of UNI-SHOCKER's immense headquarters facility, Gilgamesh, his face having multiple burns and the cut on his cheek that Sailor Moon inflicted before she and Gilgamesh clashed with his armor HEAVILY damaged, is lying down on the ground as a sinister giggle is heard causing him to look to see Kamen Rider Terra walking over to him.

Kamen Rider Terra says, in a nasty taunting tone, "Look at how the mighty have fallen. It seems like you have underestimated that Meatball Head, your majesty." Gilgamesh glares at Kamen Rider Terra and he tells him, "Don't give me that look. If he hadn't pulled your ass out of there, she would have turned you into dust. You were defeated by the same 'mongrel's' technique. The technique of a 'fraud' I believe that you called it."

Gilgamesh says, weakly with an angered snarl, "You…"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister smile, "The Meatball Head could have beaten you in some many ways, but she beat you using a 'fraud's' power. The very same 'fraud' that crushed you before."

Gilgamesh yells out, irritated, "Worthless dog!" Gilgamesh brings out his Gate of Babylon and unleashes a series of weapons on Kamen Rider Terra, but Terra stops them right in their tracks with a jester of his hands and redirects them to point right at Gilgamesh.

Kamen Rider Terra says, in a taunting tone, "Better a 'worthless dog' than so-called 'hero' who never had any worth to begin with." Kamen Rider Terra puts his hands into fists causing the weapons that Gilgamesh sent against him to shatter into pieces. Kamen Rider Terra says, with a nasty taunting tone, "Next time, your majesty, send more than toys if you wish to defeat me as well as HER, the new 'queen of heroes'. She won, fair and square, which means that she has claimed your 'throne', FORMER 'king of heroes'." Kamen Rider Terra then walks off, laughing evilly, and Gilgamesh gives a pure look of fury and rage as he leaves.

However, after he is gone, a male voice calls out, "Do you wish to kill him?" Gilgamesh gives a look of surprise and looks to the source of the voice to other alternate Darien, the one dressed like Lord Drakkon with the FORMER Revenants in which he is now wearing a black version of Lord Drakkon's helmet to cover his face, walk out of the shadows in which he waves his hand causing Gilgamesh to glow causing his armor to become repaired and his wounds to heal where he leaps back to his feet.

Gilgamesh looks in surprise and he then says, with a sly smile, "This is an interesting twist."

This alternate version of Darien responds, "I ask you again: Do you wish to kill that man?"

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smile, "It seems to me that you wish to kill that man. Quite badly from your tone."

The 'Lord Drakkon version' of Darien replies, "Maybe. Now, you wish to know why you should help me. It is really simple. He has made light of you. You are the 'king of heroes' and he has made a fool of you. Since…wretched 'foolish' from a mongrel like him should be punished or what will people say about you? He should be made an example of. However, I won't just ask you to do the dirty work. We will fight him. We will crush him. We will kill him…utterly until his existence is erased and his memory purged. So, what say you?"

Gilgamesh gains a wicked smile and he says, "I say: You have my attention."

(**Heading into another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of another part of the immense UNI-SHOCKER headquarters facility, we find the remaining Outer Sailor Scouts, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto, with Davis, Sailor Sun, TK, Sailor Venus, Magnamon, Veemon's Golden Armor form with the Digi-Egg of Miracles, MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, and Angewomon, Gatomon's Ultimate form, are inside of a massive hanger filled with futuristic weapons including power armors like those from the Fallout universe and mecha, like those found in the Titanfall and Overwatch games.

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

MagnaAngemon uses his classic attack to 'suck up' hundreds upon hundreds of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen into the 'other world' within MagnaAngemon's gate before it closes and vanishes.

Magnamon says, with a sly tone, "That wasn't so hard."

Angewomon says, "That was because that's UNI-SHOCKER's 'cannon fodder', Magnamon."

MagnaAngemon says, "Indeed. That wasn't their real backbone."

TK yells out, "Watch out!" The three Digimon then dodge out of the way of an assault by someone wearing Fallout style power armor and wielding a Gatling style rapid fire cannon. The power armor wielding turns towards Davis only to hesitate to seem him wielding two massive Gatling style rapid fire cannons.

Davis says, with a sly smirk, "It is your move, punk." The Fallout power armor wielder stops and just stares at Davis with pure fear, shown due to their body, even covered in armor, shaking in fear, but before the power armor wielding is blasted by TK in his armor.

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Nice one, Takeru-kun!" Joining up with Sailor Pluto, she is fighting with Lancer with Lancer using his Gae Bolg while Sailor Pluto is using her Garnet Staff as staff/lance.

Sailor Pluto tells Lancer, "You would continue to fight this insanity?!"

Lancer responds, "Hey, I'm not too high up on the whole thing myself, but they have my master and they can control me through her command seals."

Sailor Pluto tells Lancer, "Your loyalty is commendable, Cu Chulainn, but I also have my duty as a guardian to defeat this evil and if I must go through, then so be it."

Lancer says, with a grin, "Then give me all you got! For some reason, I'm getting fired up when I face you!"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Probably of your mentor since I am a guardian of the underworld as well as time."

Lancer gives a surprised look and he says, with a sly grin, "Well, I'm interested to see how you match up!" Sailor Pluto's and Lancer's battle continues with even greater intensity. On the meanwhile, Sailor Neptune is using her Aqua Mirror to deflect attacks from Titanfall style mecha in which Sailor Saturn slips under them using her Silent Glaive to cut off their legs causing them to fall down to the ground, hard, in heaps.

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Great job, Firefly!"

Sailor Saturn says, with a grin, "Thank you, Neptune-mama."

Sailor Venus says, seeing something, "Saturn! Neptune! Heads up!" Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune, instinctively, leap backward where they miss getting hit by long nail-like kunai knife attached to a really long chain in which the group looks up to see a young lady of around 16-17 years of age with violet that's slightly beyond shoulder length where she is wearing violet blindfold over her eyes, black strapless dress where the skirt goes down to one-quarter of her thighs, black fingerless gloves that covers her arms just below her shoulders with three violet bands around the upper arm part of gloves, and she has on a pair of thigh-high black boots. She is also riding massive white Pegasus.

Davis asks, "Who or what is that?"

Magnamon says, plainly, "Trouble."

Lancer says, with a snarl, "These guy have a real sick sense of humor. Rider's master has already been through enough trouble and they decide to make her master into their new Rider."

Sailor Pluto asks, confused, "Huh?"

Lancer replies, "Don't ask. You don't want to know." Lancer continues his fight with Sailor Pluto while the others prepare to face off against their new foe.

(**Elsewhere; during this same time period**)

Heading to another part of UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters facility, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon are in a hallway with Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon fending off attacks from UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, enemy 'soldiers' in Fallout style power armor with rapid fire mini-guns, and even Andromon.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "This is nuts!" Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful electrical attack that shorts out the power armored equipped enemy as well as a dozen Andromon.

Matt says, "They are an evil multi-universal organization! What did you expect? We knew that this wasn't going to be easy!" Tai, using his armor's weapons, fires what looks like a tiny missile that lands in a group of Combatmen before creating a massive explosion that vaporizes dozens upon dozens of them.

Tai says, "No joke! But now, we need to get rescue our friends as fast as possible and put the brakes on them now!" Tai asks WarGreymon, "How are you doing buddy?"

WarGreymon, who is using his 'shield wings' to protect Sailor Mercury, who is working access panel near a door, responds, "No problem. It is a tiny bit tough, but their attacks are no worse than a flea."

MetalGarurumon says, "That's because they have ultimate Digimon against us and we are two experienced Mega Digimon not to mention that the rest are cannon fodder." Some bullets 'ping' off of MetalGarurumon and MetalGarurumon looks to the source, a power armor wielding enemy, where the Mega Digimon look at him with annoyance before MetalGarurumon freezes his opponent in a block of ice.

Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Mercury, "How is it going, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It is tough even with the programs that Washu, Talia, Izzy, and I came up with based on the data given to us."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "They are even giving four geniuses a hard time?"

MetalGarurumon says, "Remember, this is a powerful organization that has conquered multiple worlds across multiple universes. Plus, they have experience with alternate versions of you."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "It is the reason that I worked with Talia, Izzy, Washu, and the counterpart of Izzy in this universe." Just then there is a loud 'beeping' sound and the massive door in front of this group of our heroes and heroines open.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Tai says, "Let's move!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines run through the open door into another massive room and after the door closes behind them, Tai and Matt use high-intensity lasers built into their armors to weld the doors shut with MetalGarurumon freezing them solid for good measure.

Sailor Mercury says, "That's good. Freezing the door after the welds cool down will make sure that metal welds won't go brittle." Soon after, our heroes and heroines get a good look of the room that they are in and they are flabbergasted to see that the room is one immense supercomputer.

WarGreymon says, shocked, "Holy cow!"

Matt says, amazed, "That's one way of putting it!"

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "My kami, this isn't just a supercomputer. It is like all of the computers in the world focused in one area."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "It looks like Ami-chan has gone to computer heaven."

Tai says, with a nervous smile, "Not the time, Lita."

MetalGarurumon says, "We're not sure if there are any other entrances or exits in this place. Plus, most likely, our blocking of the door will only last so long."

Sailor Jupiter says, a bit nervously, "Good point."

Matt asks Sailor Mercury, "Ami, do you think…?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Most likely, this is a central computer hub of this facility and that means that its security will be top of the line, but…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "But…?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I do have one 'ace-in-the-hole' that we had developed."

Tai asks, "You do? So, what are you waiting for?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Revealing it will give the enemy a chance to examine it, but right now, this could give us better insight into the enemy as well as find where our friends are being held." Sailor Mercury takes out a 'swiss army knife' device similar to the ones that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata used where she produces a flash drive from it. Finding a place to insert the drive, she puts the drive inside of the port where she activates her visor and computer.

Sailor Jupiter says, "While Mercury is doing that, we should go to find if there is anywhere else out of here."

Tai says, "I think that you along with Matt and MetalGarurumon should go. WarGreymon and I should remain here just in case this place has defenses, or we have 'company' coming through the door that we sealed."

Matt says, with a nod, "Good idea."

MetalGarurumon says, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah." Matt gets on MetalGarurumon's back and along with Sailor Jupiter, they take off leaving Sailor Mercury to work to hacking into UNI-SHOCKER's EXTREME supercomputer while Tai and WarGreymon remain behind to guard her as she works.

(**In another area; on the meanwhile**)

Within another of the many labs within this facility, we find a group of UNI-SHOCKER scientists working on computers where there is a figure inside of a glass tube/tank filled with some kind of 'fluid'.

One of them asks, "What's going on? How did they find this facility?"

Another scientist says, "How should I know? All that we know is that it is most likely a rescue mission to get him and the others captured recently."

Just then a male voice calls out, "Correct." The scientist gasp and turn to the source only to get shocked by what looks like lightning causing them to scream out in pain and agony as the 'lightning' rips into them. When the 'lightning' stops, all of the scientists, their forms smoking, collapse into heaps as Revan enters the room following by the cloaked figures with him.

One of the figures ask Revan, in a male voice, "Was that really necessary?"

Revan responds, "No, but they ticked me off."

The figure retorts, "That's not a surprise." Revan and the figures then look towards the tank where the figure asks, "Are we took late?"

Revan says, plainly, "No. They may have improved their techniques while having gone from cyborgs to more 'biological weapons', but they can't finish their work this fast."

Another figure is looking at a screen causing them to whistle and say, also in a male voice, "Man! This stuff is high-tech. Bio-nanobot technology."

The first figure asks, "Bio-nanobot technology?"

The second figure responds, "Nanobots that integrate into biological flesh and blood so flawlessly that they aren't rejected by the body. And no, they aren't made up of living organisms…which is just plain gross. However, these nanobots are made from the raw elements that make up organic material. They integrate so perfectly into organic bodies that you wouldn't and couldn't tell that they are artificial."

Revan says, "I guess I was mistaken to say that they have gone away from cyborgs. They are more interested in 'bio-cyborgs' or something like that." Revan asks, "How far are they with him?"

The second figure says, "Pretty far along. In fact, they are making him a 'Superman', or should I say, 'Superboy model'."

The first figure asks, sarcastically, "Seriously?"

The second figure responds, with a nod of their head, "Yes, seriously."

Revan says, plainly, "That's not surprising since they most likely want to beat Lunar as well. However, they chose a 'Superboy' rather than a 'Superman' since they want him to be more controllable."

The first figure says, sarcastically, "Obviously, bro."

The second figure asks, "What shall we do?"

Revan says, "Show them that if one doesn't learn from history, they are doomed to repeat it. Let's give them our version of the 'birth' of Conner Kent AKA Kon-El."

The second figure says, slyly, "Sounds like fun…for us."

The first figure asks Revan, "What are you planning to do?"

Revan responds, "What's necessary." As Revan and the two figures look at the glass tube, we look deep to find none other than Sammy Tsukino, having a face mask over his nose and mouth, inside of the tube and immersed in the 'fluid'.

**End of Chapter 9**

Now, I know what you are thinking. The fight between Gilgamesh and Sailor Moon seems 'off', doesn't it? And what's the deal with Kazuto's change? Let's just say that it signifies the true return of the Black Swordsman and that's it. Minor spoiler alert! That's what Kazuto is going to look like from now on, but he will be called Kazuto and not Kirito unless it is due to 'certain circumstances'. I know that plenty of you have mixed feelings with Sailor Moon's/Serena's 'current situation' and even I have mixed feelings about it, but it is an important part of the plot and it will end up just fine. You are also wondering: Where in the heck are Eggman and Yuuko? Oh, they are around, and you are going to see them again real soon. Now, please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 4

As we start this latest chapter, I would like to say that I had a different idea for this arc of this story, but like with all of my stories, even as I write it, the idea for the plot of the arc and the overall story continues to 'evolve' in which to stay with the 'theme' of SAO, this arc should have more of a 'game feel' to it and you will find out what I'm talking about as you read on. You may have an idea on what I mean, but like I have been saying before in various other chapters beforehand, you are going to need to read to find out. I know that this is getting REALLY OLD, but once again, I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius**_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Raven Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 10: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 4**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within the massive headquarters' facility of UNI-SHOCKER, the evil world conquering multiverse organization, we find two massive armored warriors in the room with one armored warrior's armor designed like cheetah while the other's armor is designed like hippo.

The warrior with the cheetah style armor says, "Well, Grandton, it looks like Lunar has become bold!"

The warrior with hippo designed armor retorts, "That's not surprising since the failed operation at 'Prime-One'. I knew that it was a mistake, C-Zero."

The warrior with cheetah style armor, C-Zero, says, "We shouldn't have focused on Lunar so much that we would have missed out on other 'resistance movements'."

The warrior with hippo designed armor, Grandton, responds, "It shouldn't be surprising that we focused on Kamen Rider Lunar since he was the greatest threat. Remember, he was created with our own technology. This world's Sailor Moon managed to put on over on us."

C-Zero says, with a snarl, "Don't remind me. It seems like Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts seem to be our main problem these days. We defeat this world's Sailor Moon and her guardians so easily, but when we faced ones in other worlds, we're getting our asses handed to us and everything is going sideways!"

Grandton says, "That's because the Sailor Moon in other worlds seems to be tougher than the one in this world though this one was smarter than they are. Thanks to that 'death game', the Sailor Moons in those worlds have gained some skills namely swordsmanship skills. Despite them being improvised, it works. There is also that Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers. It is at a level that we didn't see until recently."

C-Zero says, "Yeah, they really got the drop on us!"

Just then a female voice calls out, "You got that right!" The two armored warriors gasp in shock from the voice and they hear a drilling sound in which they look down to see the floor crumbling at their feet, but before they could say or do anything, the floor collapses and the two of them crash through a massive hole in the floor. From the hole, we hear sounds of explosions and yelps of the two armored warriors of pain and agony. When the sounds of attacks stop, Sailor Mars, Talia, in her battle armor, Stella, in her new form of Cure Celestial, Sailor Orion, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Tentomon, Biyomon, Lillymon, Gomamon, and Digmon emerge from the hole.

Lillymon says, "Well, that was easy."

Joe says, with a sigh, "Don't say that. It usually makes things worse."

Mimi tells Joe, "Oh, Joe. That only happens on television."

Cody says, "Well, let's be careful around this place."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Indeed. We are deep in enemy territory. And this is facility is like a small city into itself."

Izzy says, nodding his head, "Our counterparts were right to call this place a fortress."

Sailor Mars shakes her head and Sora asks her, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Mars replies, "Yeah, but amount of spiritual, mystical, and supernatural energies is a bit overwhelming. They are gathering all sorts of stuff and it is making my senses get all messed up. I'm sure that Uranus is in the same boat as me."

Izzy says, "Oh, wow. They must have 'potent energies' of all sorts in her to cause your spiritual senses to go haywire."

Cody says, plainly, "And that's not a good thing at all."

Sailor Mars retorts, with a nod, "No joke, Cody. But I'm not surprised with what Yui told us."

Digmon says, "No kidding! Trying to gain control of all existence or something like that? That's nuts!"

Sailor Orion says, "We are dealing with an organization that wants domination over worlds and their people. It isn't too surprising." This group of our heroes and heroines then goes over to a locked door in which Talia and Izzy work on opening it while the others protect them.

Cure Celestial asks, "How is it going girlfriend?"

Talia responds, "Not easy, you know. They are really got top of the line technology here."

Izzy says, nodding his head in agreement, "Indeed. The level of programming and defenses is quite incredible."

Joe says, with a sigh, "Please don't tell me that you are impressed with them."

Gomamon tells Joe, "Come on, Joe, lighten up." Just then the door opens in which immediately our group goes inside with the door closing behind them causing our group to become wide-eyed at what they see.

(**Elsewhere in the facility; a brief time afterwards**)

Within another part of the facility, we rejoin Sailor Moon's group, now joined by Rin, Shirou, Archer, Saber, Chole, and Mash, where we find Tuxedo Mask creating masses of thorny vines to entrap a mass of stone golems where Kazuto, now looking like his SAO avatar of Kirito and having a golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead, cutting through them with his two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, with ease. On the meanwhile, Sailor Nebula and Sailor Moon take down the last two golems, but Sailor Moon is breathing heavily.

Sailor Star asks, seeing this, "Serena-chan?"

Sailor Moon says, with a weak smile, "I'm okay."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "No, you aren't."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I have to agree. You haven't recovered from our last fight with the enemy."

Sailor Nebula adds in, nodding her head in agreement with Kazuto, "I agree too. You've exhausted a lot of power and you haven't recovered any of your strength."

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah, I know. Back in the day, I would have loved a chance to take a break from something like this. But that was then, and this is now. Not with Sugu, Sammy, and our friends, if not everything that we love and care on, among the whole multiverse, on the line."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, in a pleading tone, "Try to take it easy, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'll try." But then Kazuto's and Sailor Moon's 'danger sense' goes off and Sailor Moon says, "Oh, man. Give us a break."

Kazuto says, "Here comes trouble." Just then one of the walls in the hallway that our group is in bursts open in which an armored warrior with armor in the shape of elephant stomps out.

Shirou says, shocked, "He's huge!"

The armored warrior says, with a sly tone, "That's far enough! You little mice have caused us enough trouble!"

Yolei asks, "Call me crazy, but aren't elephants scared of mice?"

Hawkmon tells Yolei, nervously, "I don't think that this is the time."

The armored warrior yells out, "I am Omegaton and you will find that I'm not so easily defeated! Give it your best shot! I dare you!"

Kazuto says, annoyed, "We don't have time for this." Unexpectedly and usually out of character for her, Sailor Moon attacks first with her versions of Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Sailor Nebula says, worriedly, "Serena, wait!" However, it is too late as Sailor Moon swings her swords into the armored warrior's, Omegaton's, armored waist causing a loud 'CLANG' to be heard where Sailor Moon yelps as her arms wildly shake as she stumbles backwards to the others where she drops her swords while holding her greatly shaking hands.

Tuxedo Mask goes over to her and he asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, "Um, no! That really hurt! My wrists nearly broke from that!"

Omegaton laughs haughty and he says, "Nice try, Moon brat! But my armor is laced with materials that have mana defection and absorption properties."

Rin's eyes grow wide and she says, "But that means…"

Omegaton says, with a sly grin, "That's right. It means that all mana-based attacks are worthless meaning and the same goes for mystical weapons like your swords for example."

Yolei says, nervously, "Well, that stinks."

Omegaton says, "Don't think that your Force attacks will work either. My armor produces an energy field similar to ysalamari that repels that kind of 'power'."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Oh, great."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Is it only magic and Force based attacks that this armor protects you from?"

Omegaton responds, "You must be shocked with horror! Oh, yes, it is!"

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Really?" Yolei, Ken, and their two Digimon look at Kazuto in shock at how calmly he is talking to Omegaton.

Omegaton asks, annoyed, "I already gave my answer fool! Why do you ask?"

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Judgment!**"

Omegaton gets his answers when a burst of lightning bolts slam into him causing him to scream out in pain and agony as he is shocked and when the lightning 'dispels', Omegaton's form is smoking in which he collapses onto the floor on his back with a 'thud'.

Kazuto says, with a shrug, "No reason really." Everyone then looks to find that it was Sailor Moon, who has one of her arms crackling with electricity, was the one to launch the attack.

Yolei says, with a winch, "Ouch. That had to hurt." Kazuto walks over to Omegaton, summons out an Oblivion Keyblade, and uses it to cut off one of the 'tusks' of Omegaton's armor.

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "We should bring this to Washu to get a good scan of this."

Kazuto throws the armor piece to Sailor Star and she says, nervously while catching the armor piece, "R-Right." Sailor Star puts the armor piece away as Ken is using his armor's scanner to scan Omegaton.

Ken says, "He isn't as busted as we think. Well, his armor anyway. It seems like it has a lot of surge protection and anti-EMP defenses."

Yolei says, "It shouldn't be surprising." Sailor Moon returns her swords to their sheaths and she takes a deep breath.

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Moon, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ritsuka asks, "How did you do that?"

Sailor Moon replies, "I just defeated him without using mystical based attacks that's all."

Rin yells out, "No way! How can you conjure elemental lightning without using mana?"

Sailor Nebula says, a bit nervously, "Let's just say that we have our ways."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We should neutralize his armor since most likely he may recover."

Ken says, "I already have a solution from Washu." A slot opens in Ken's armor around the right side of the waist and from this slot, Ken takes out devices causing him to say, "Washu created these devices just in case we find weapons and technology designed for fighting against Serena and the others. Not surprising they would since they fought versions of them before including Valkyrie Sailor Scout versions." Ken attaches the devices to Omegaton, and the devices causes his armor to spark and short-circuit.

Wormmon says, with a smile, "Good work."

Kazuto says, "Now, they will have to rebuild that armor from the ground up and I'm willing to bet such materials aren't too common to find."

Yolei says, nervously, "I hope not."

After picking up her swords that she dropped earlier, Sailor Moon says, "Let's get out of here. Suguha and Sammy are waiting for us."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good idea." Immediately, the group heads off leaving the unconscious form of Omegaton, his armor completely disabled behind.

(**In another part of the facility; around the same time**)

Within the massive hanger part of the headquarters facility of UNI-SHOCKER filled with all sorts of sci-fi/futuristic weapons is where we find Valkyrie Sailor Scouts Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto, Davis, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, TK, Ark Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Magnamon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon battling against the forces that UNI-SHOCKER sent to face them here including Lancer AKA Cu Chulainn in an intense fight with Sailor Pluto using her Garnet Staff in a similar manner to Cu Chulainn using his Gae Bolg. He then activates his Noble Phantasm, his said spear, in which Sailor Pluto blocks with her staff, but due to its causality reversal effect, the defected attack 'rewinds' back to strike Sailor Pluto in the heart, however, she vanishes in a blur just before the attack hits her in the heart. Lancer then rolls out of the way of upward strike from behind him by Sailor Pluto and turns to face his opponent again.

Lancer asks, "Hey, I thought that you couldn't stop time?"

Sailor Pluto responds, with a sly smile, "I can't. However, I am ONLY NOT ALLOWED to stop time, but I am allowed to speed up or slow down anyone's time as long as time flow in general isn't effected."

Lancer says, with a smirk, "Clever trick." Sailor Pluto and Lancer continue their intense fight while the others have to deal with the remaining enemy forces with this area including the young lady riding the Pegasus where the young lady uses the Pegasus to attack Sailor Saturn, but she defends with her shield. However, the power of the attack is strong enough to shatter Sailor Saturn's shield in which Sailor Saturn is sent flying into a group of containers where they are knocked over with several of them opening.

Sailor Neptune says, worriedly, "Firefly!"

Sailor Sun says, worriedly, "Neptune, watch out!" Sailor Neptune then barely dodges the nail-like dagger connected to the chain from the young lady.

Davis says, annoyed, "This is getting fun!"

Magnamon says, sarcastically, "No joke!"

"**Hyper Cannon!**"

Soon after, our heroes and heroines barely manage to dodge shells from several Tankmon that emerge from the shadows to attack them.

Sailor Venus says, "Uh oh!"

TK says, pointing in another direction, "Uh oh is right! We have company!" Everyone, minus the stunned Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, locked in combat with Lancer, looks to find that behind the Tankmon, they find massive armored men and women coming towards them, but our heroes and heroines quickly notice that all of the men look the same along with all of the armored female opponents also look the same, despite minor differences.

MagnaAngemon says, "Those people…I'm not sure that they are people…"

Angewomon says, "They look exactly the same."

Sailor Neptune then uses her mirror and she gasps at what she sees causing her to say, "They aren't human!" Everyone, minus Saturn and Pluto, look at Sailor Neptune causing her to say, seriously, "They're homunculus! Artificial life-forms created through alchemy!"

There are surprised looks and TK says, "That explains that." The Tankmon and the homunculus troops then fire on our heroes and heroines in which they immediately dodge where they are thrown onto the defensive due to sheer numbers giving them significant firepower. Sailor Saturn, once she regains her senses, sees what happens and struggles to get back into the fight where she touches a strange 'crystal' shaped like a blue tear of flame in which there is a bright glow when she touches the 'crystal' causing a bright light to fill the whole of the area.

This stops all of the fighting in the area and Lancer asks, confused, "What the?"

Noticing Sailor Saturn by the ever-growing light, Sailor Pluto says, "Firefly…" Just then everyone is forced to cover their eyes from the light, but the light quickly fades as it appears. When everyone is able to see, they find someone new by our Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth.

This new 'person' seems to be a gorgeous young woman with long purple hair that runs past her back and is blue at the tips in which her hair is styled in Chinese-styled buns that are constantly ablaze in a blue flame, along with a blue heart shaped mark on her forehead, which is mostly covered by hair, her eyes are closed, and she is wearing a purple, long dress that is opened and has black frills at the ends which helps to emphases her tall, slender, and has a very curvaceous figure, possessing large breasts, and wide hips though not in any obscene way, her 'exposed arms and legs' are covered in blue crystal that are shaped-like flames, and she is wearing a belt that contains a dagger and several glow sticks across her waist. In her each of her hands is a sword with black-grey blades with blue 'creases' in the blades.

Sailor Saturn asks, stunned, "Who are you?"

The new 'person' says, "I am Brighid, your new Blade, my lady."

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "Blade?"

The new 'person', Brighid, says, "Your reaction tells me that you have no knowledge of Blades. This is quite…perplexing." Brighid turns towards the homunculus soldiers causing her to say, "However, I believe that this isn't the time for explanations. So, my lady, allow me to demonstrate my might to you." Brighid's two swords then separate into multiple sections linked by chain, revealing that they are a whip-sword/whip-blade, in which she uses them to unleash powerful blue flames causing the homunculus soldiers to scream out as they are engulfed by the blue flames. The Tankmon are so surprised that they are distracted allowing the three Digimon to easily take them out. The young lady on the Pegasus then focuses their attention on the newcomer, Brighid, and Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Sun says, "I don't think so! **Sun Shining Purification!**" Sailor Sun's broach opens up and unleashes a powerful burst of powerful purifying sunlight on the young lady causing her to scream out as a 'dark mist' leaves her body causing her to fall off the Pegasus, which vanishes, while the young lady's outfit changes into a Japanese style school uniform with the blindfold over her eyes gone with the young lady going unconscious as a strange card comes out of her body. Sailor Sun flies over to grab the young lady, but the young lady vanishes through teleportation in which Sailor Sun only catches the card which Sailor Sun finds similar to the Saber and Caster cards, however, this one has the name 'Rider' on it. Just then the card glows and before anything could be said or done, the card absorbs into Sailor Sun's broach causing her to gasp in which where Sailor Sun lands and touches her broach.

Davis leaps over to Sailor Sun and he asks, concerned, "Kari?!"

Sailor Sun responds, a bit nervously, "I'm…okay. I'm okay…I think."

TK asks, curiously, "Was that what I think it was?"

MagnaAngemon says, "It was another of those 'Class Cards'."

Angewomon asks Sailor Sun, concerned, "Are you okay, Kari?"

Sailor Sun replies, "Yes, I am, Angewomon. Just surprised."

Sailor Neptune says, "Unfortunately, we don't have time to examine her. Just be careful." Sailor Sun can only nod her head and can't help to wonder the card that was 'absorbed' into her.

Seeing the whole event from Brighid's appears to what happened to the young woman on the Pegasus, Lancer is shocked causing him to say, "That's something you don't see in any era." Lancer then gains a wide smile where he says, "This is starting to get really interesting." Just then Lancer's eyes widen causing Sailor Pluto, who was preparing to continue her fight, in which she sees Lancer smirk as he leaps back as several homunculus soldiers run and take aim at Sailor Pluto, but then Lancer spins around and strikes them down without hesitation causing surprise to Sailor Pluto.

Just then Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "It seems like your master has been freed."

Lancer replies, with a smirk, "Yep! You can thank your little friends for that! She just gave me my first order and it was a pleasure! But I've got to go! My master isn't a girl that you want to piss off! Later!" Lancer then vanishes as he goes into 'spiritual form' while Sailor Pluto walks over to the others, who are now joined by the newcomer, Brighid.

Sailor Venus says, "Something tells me that you aren't human."

Davis tells Sailor Venus, sarcastically, "What was your first clue?"

Brighid says, with a kind bow, "I am Brighid, a Blade, and I am the Blade of Hotaru Tomoe, who is now my Driver."

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "You know my real name?"

Brighid says, with a nod, "Indeed, my Driver."

Davis asks, confused, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Blade? Driver?"

TK says, using his armor's canner, "From what I can scan, she is an artificial life-form and a very powerful one at that."

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, she is yet from another world."

Brighid says, "From the way that you are acting, like the lack of knowledge of Blades, like myself, I don't believe I am in my home world of Alrest anymore."

Sailor Pluto responds, "No, Brighid-san, you are on a world known as Earth."

Brighid asks, curiously, "Earth?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes. And from the way that you speak, I'm sure why you are here, and I can say that we are on the same side."

Brighid replies, looking at Sailor Saturn, "If you are friends and allies of my Driver, then I am your ally as well."

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Yes, they are my precious friends and family."

Brighid nods her head in understand causing Davis to say, with a nod, "Cool."

Sailor Sun says, "I hope that Tai and the others are okay."

Angewomon says, "I've got a feeling that they may not be as lucky as we are."

(**Elsewhere in the facility; on the meanwhile**)

Joining up with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon, their situation proves Angewomon's words are right as they struggle to escape masses of familiar robot teddy bears with white left halves and black right halves with black left eye and white right eyes. We find Sailor Jupiter, with her lightning abilities, short-circuiting the Monokuma robots while Tai and Matt use their armor's weapons to blow apart dozens upon dozens of their opponents with MetalGarurumon using his weaponry to freeze them solid.

Tai says, annoyed, "I thought that we saw the last of these things!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "No joke, Tai!" Matt's armor then produces a tiny missile launcher with a small missiles that he fires into the mass of Monokuma robots and after two seconds, a massive surge of energy hits them all causing them to short-circuit before denotating simultaneously.

WarGreymon says, amazed, "Whoa."

Tai says, with a nod, "You said it, buddy."

Matt says, "She is annoying, but she makes awesome stuff."

Sailor Jupiter says, "No argument from me." Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Mercury, "Do you have the information?"

Sailor Mercury responds, with a nod, "Yes. I'm transmitting to the other teams."

Tai says, "That's good news at least."

Matt says, "Yeah, but we can't be sure that others are having the same level of 'luck' that we are."

(**Back with Sailor Moon's group; a short time afterwards**)

Joining up with Sailor Moon's team, we find them engaged by similar homunculus soldiers that Davis' team fought against in which every member of the group fight and all of them lie in heaps on the ground.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "They aren't alive, are they?"

Ken says, shaking his head, "No. These guys are 'animated' by cybernetics in their bodies. There is NO consciousness at all."

Kazuto says, plainly, "They must be trying to create 'biological robots' or something like that."

Tuxedo Mask says, "It would seem so."

The group continues to move, and Archer says, "They look similar to the homunculus used by the Einzbern."

Rin says, "Most likely, they stole Einzbern's knowledge of alchemy for this."

Shirou says, with a sneer, "It seems like they will do anything to get an advantage."

Rin says, plainly, "They're your typical bad guys. That's pretty obvious."

Archer says, looking at Chole, "At least it explains on how you have my and Shirou's abilities."

Chole says, with a smirk, "Even though I have a body of my own, thanks to them cloning my Illya, I still have the Archer card 'installed' in me."

Shirou says, "I'm amazed that you come from a world where the Holy Grail War never even started, and I have a normal life."

Rin tells Shirou, "That's not really surprising. If you wanted your family to have a normal life, would you keep your daughter from knowing about magecraft while teaching your adopted son?"

Shirou says, with a nervous smile, "I guess not."

Rin says, with a sneer, "What really gets to me is how these cards are created."

Shirou says, with a nod, "I feel the same way." Looking at Saber, he says, "They are Heroic Spirits, but they were once like us. It is just sick for them to be taken advantage of."

Saber says, with a smile, "Shirou…"

Rin says, "That's the Ainsworths for you. I'm not surprised that a version of them would do such a thing."

Chole says, "I'm surprised that you have a version of them in your world…Or should I say, WORLDS."

Rin says, plainly, "The Ainsworths are pretty much the same as the ones that you know. They were once an 'elite' mage family with their mastery of dolls bringing them to the top, but they fell by the wayside with the Einzbern and their homunculi. Homunculi proved to be superior to dolls and Ainsworths, the ones from my world, fell from grace. There are rumors about the head of the family, but they are just rumors."

Shirou asks Chole, "Do you have any idea where your version of Illya and your friends are?"

Chole responds, "Not one bit. I don't know what happened to the others, but all I do know is that they have my Illya and Miyu held captive. Most likely, due to the fact that Sapphire and Ruby can be used by them."

Archer says, with a nod, "They want to know about those Mystic Codes because they are made by the second True Magic held by your version of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

Rin says, with a nod, "Any Mystic Code created by any version of him would be incredibly powerful since his magic allows him to tap into parallel worlds."

Archer says, "Which is why you are very open to the fact that our new allies come from completely alternate universes."

Rin says, "Duh, Archer! It is quite obvious that since parallel worlds exist than completely 'alternate universes' exist."

Shirou asks Saber, "What do you think of all this?"

Saber responds, in her usual plain tone, "I'm not sure what to think Shirou. However, while Gilgamesh is a very boastful type, I can see that he wasn't lying at all, especially their reaction. You can't fake the way that their emotional response to his taunting. Their eyes also showed that Gilgamesh's 'story' about them is true. I can tell that they are hardened warriors…and they have seen death." Shirou's eyes widen at Saber's remark as they group arrives at an intersection that cuts into six separate passageways.

Yolei asks, curiously, "Now which way?"

Just then there a beeping sound coming from Sailor Nebula and everyone looks at her in which she takes out a computer causing her to say, "I've got information from Mercury! She has the exact location of everyone especially Suguha and Sammy!"

There are gasps from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Where, Nebula?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "Close to the area where Yui believed."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "I knew that even guessing that Yui-chan would be right."

Sailor Star says, with a proud smile, "Yes."

Sailor Nebula says, pointing to one passageway, "We need to take that passageway!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Let's go!" However, before they could head off, they hear footsteps coming from the passageway and out of the passageway, Kazuto, Sailor Star, and Sailor Moon are shocked to see none other than Kuradeel, the member of the Knights of the Blood Oath that betrayed the SAO guild for Laughing Coffin and the one that nearly murdered Kazuto after taking out another KOB member, walking up to them.

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "Kuradeel?"

Kuradeel responds, with an evil smirk, "Hello, vice-commander. Long time no see."

Chole asks, curiously, "Friend of yours?"

Kazuto says, "Someone that we know, but he is no friend. In fact, he should be dead."

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Kuradeel says, with a wicked smirk, "That's right, beater boy. I am dead because of you, but now, I'm back from the grave to get my revenge. If you want to find your precious sister, you have got to get through me. Tick, tock, beater brat. It makes me wonder what kind of sick experiments that they are doing to your sister and that witch's poor little brother right now." Sailor Moon's eyes widen and Kazuto's eyes narrow as he draws his swords from his back.

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Wait, Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto responds, with a serious tone, "This battle is mine, Asuna. It is time that I get rid of this 'ghost' once and for all!" Kazuto then charges in with Kuradeel charging in turn in which Kuradeel's two-handed sword clashes with Kazuto's swords.

Kazuto and Kuradeel stare down each other and Kuradeel says, with an evil smile, "I'm glad that you have embraced this part of you again! This is the you that I want to fight! That I want to kill! The Black Swordsman that humiliated me! The Black Swordsman that took my life!"

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "After you betrayed your guild, your comrades, murdering one of them, and trying to murder Asuna in cold blood, Kuradeel! You aren't getting your revenge, Kuradeel! No, you are getting what you deserve!" Kazuto then rams his kneecap into Kuradeel's waist and even under the armor, the sheer strength of the attack causing Kuradeel to stumble back.

Kuradeel yells out, angrily, "Worthless bastard!" Kuradeel and Kazuto clash their swords as they did back in SAO through with more intensity than before, but like their duel in SAO, Kuradeel comes down with an overhead strike with Kazuto using one of his swords to hit the side of Kuradeel's sword causing it to shatter to pieces.

Shirou says, amazed, "He…He shattered his sword!"

Archer says, with a scoff, "That's not surprising. That sword was all style and no substance."

Kuradeel gives a shocked and angered look on his face and Kazuto says, "You haven't changed one bit, Kuradeel. You choose looks over practicality. And it has cost you. You're done."

Kuradeel then gives an evil smile and he retorts, "Am I?" Kuradeel then vanishes in whips of smoke causing everyone to gasp.

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "He's gone!"

Sailor Nebula asks, "An illusion?!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "No, I don't think so!"

Hawkmon asks, "My words, did he teleport?" Kazuto looks around for Kuradeel and then his 'danger sense' goes wild, but it is too late as Kuradeel appears right behind him and attacks with his restored two-handed sword.

Sailor Moon yells out, shocked, "Kirito!" Kazuto turns only to see the sword about to cut off his head, but then Sailor Star zips in with **Linear** and strikes Kuradeel in the unarmored portion of his left shoulder causing him to stumble back before he vanishes the same way as before.

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Fine, thanks to you." But then Kuradeel reappears in Sailor Star's blind spot and Kazuto yells out, worriedly upon seeing this, "Asuna!" Sailor Star turns only to see the blade of Kuradeel's sword heading for her head, but it is knocked away in the nick of time by Sailor Moon's Dark Repulser causing Kuradeel to stumble back before he is kicked in the waist by Kazuto causing to slam into the wall behind him where he vanishes again.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Again?"

Sailor Nebula yells out, "Serena! Kazuto! Asuna!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, and Kazuto look towards Sailor Nebula where she tells them, "He isn't alive! He is a materialized soul!"

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Say what?"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "You mean…?"

Kazuto looks at Archer and Saber causing Sailor Nebula to say, with a nod, "That's right! He is a spirit given physical substance!"

Sailor Star, Sailor Moon, and Yolei give a bit of a shiver and Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "Seriously?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star and Sailor Moon, "Kuradeel isn't a ghost!" Sailor Star and Sailor Moon look at Kazuto causing him to say, seriously, "Not exactly! If Kuradeel is like Saber and Archer, he can be hurt!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Star give looks of realization as Kazuto continue to speak by saying, "He isn't teleporting! He must be going into some kind of 'spirit form' and that means that he can't hurt us until he goes into his 'physical form'!"

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Well, how are we going to find him?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "You and I can do it, Usagi. He hates Asuna and I A LOT and that's what's going to give him away. We need to focus." Sailor Moon gains realization at what Kazuto is implying causing her to nod her head in which the two of them close their eyes.

Shirou asks, confused, "What are they doing?" Sailor Moon and Kazuto focus and then two of them sense Kuradeel's malice and hatred in which Sailor Moon attacks where it is coming from. When Kuradeel appears, he is surprised to find Sailor Moon attacking him and he barely blocks her strike before 'vanishing' again. After several seconds, Kazuto then senses where Kuradeel is.

Kazuto yells out, "Asuna, duck now!" Sailor Star reacts practically instantly and ducks as Kuradeel reappears, but all his sword manages to hit is air in which Kazuto bashes him in the face with **Flashblow**, breaking Kuradeel's nose causing him to yelp as he 'vanishes' once more.

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Not again!"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a serious tone, "This must be a delaying action!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Darien's right! This has to be a ploy to keep us here! We need to move now!"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "How?" Sailor Moon says, "He's still here! I can sense him!"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, the ass hasn't concealed his hatred of us. The only way to get by him is to take him down with one strike."

Sailor Star asks, "Take him down? Kirito-kun, you mean…?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah…" Sailor Moon's and Sailor Star's eyes widen at that remark, but then Kazuto notices his Elucidator is glowing causing him to ask, perplexed, "Huh?" Kazuto's Elucidator then transforms into Fatal Crest Keyblade causing him to get wide-eyed as an image forms in his mind, but then he senses 'something causing him to yell out, "Usagi, to your right!" Sailor Moon quickly leaps away as Kuradeel reappears to attack, but his attack only hits air while Kazuto uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam of 'light' into Kuradeel's chest causing his form to become static-like.

Kuradeel grunts out, angrily, "You…You wretched…beater…what did you…?!" However, Kuradeel groans out as he vanishes in a flash and afterwards, the others go over to Kazuto.

Ken asks Kazuto, "What did you do?"

Kazuto says, "I disrupted his 'form'…at least for the time being. Don't ask me how I did that because I'm not sure." Kazuto's Fatal Crest Keyblade then 'transforms' back into Elucidator.

Yolei says, "This just get weirder and weirder."

Just then Yui's voice calls out, "Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Usagi!"

Sailor Star takes out her communicator causing her to say, activating it, "Yui-chan!"

Yui says, "Mommy, it is good to hear from you! I've got news from Mercury's team! They have managed get exact details where Auntie Leafa and the others are being kept here!"

Kazuto says, excitedly, "That's great, Yui!"

Yui says, "I can't talk long since their defenses have gotten stronger and Strea and I need to leave now. They know that we are here faster than we expected!"

There are gasps and Sailor Star asks, "Are you in immediate danger?"

Yui responds, "Not for now, Mommy. However, Mercury found out some information. Your team is being tracked as we speak!"

There are more gasps causing Yolei to ask, "Say what?"

Yui replies, "It's true. We have information that ever since your battle with that Gilgamesh character, you have been tracked by UNI-SHOCKER forces."

Kazuto then says, glaring at Chole, "That's very interesting information."

Chole asks, nervously, "W-Why are you looking at me?" Chole was about to step back, but she finds herself frozen in which she says, "Hey, I can't move!"

Ritsuka asks, "What's going on here?"

Tuxedo Mask goes over to Chole where he says, "That's what we're going to find out."

Tuxedo Mask looks over her causing Chole to say, a bit annoyed yet nervously, "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Soon after, Tuxedo Mask removes listening devices and tracking devices from her hair.

There are looks of shock and Ken says, "Those are tracking and listening devices!"

Mash asks, "Chole-san, what's the meaning of this?"

Chole gives a sigh causing her to say, "Okay, I was forced to be a spy just in case an invasion happened. I played the part of the 'hostage' and get 'rescued' in which I get imbedded as a spy. I didn't have to do anything. I have to let those bugs that they put on me do all the work."

There are looks of surprise and Ritsuka asks, "How could you Chole?"

Chole replies, with a smile, "Hey, while my 'sister' annoys me, we used to be one and the same person. Plus, I have to admit that I like Miyu since she and I are very much the same. We're were 'made' to be Holy Grails after all." Chole says, with a smirk, "However, while these dorks were expecting an attack, they were expecting one after a long time and not a two-pronged attack of attackers on the outside and you, guys, on the inside!"

Kazuto says, with a nod of understand, "So, back at the VR room, it was all improvised."

Chole says, with a grin, "Bingo!"

Tuxedo Mask destroys the devices causing him to ask, "So, whose side are you on?"

Chole retorts, with a smirk, "Really? Do you need to ask that?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "As long as we are on the same page."

Rin asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

Kazuto says, "She didn't have any choice. Her family and friends were being held hostage."

Ritsuka says, with a smile, "I agree, Kazuto-san."

Yui's voice says, "Well, Chole-san doesn't have to worry. One of the teams just called in and two of the people rescued are two young girls of around her age named Illya and Miyu."

Chole gives a look of surprise and Kazuto says, with a smile, "I think that settles that."

Yui says, "Daddy, there is more! You need to know this! We just found out that Auntie Leafa and Uncle Sammy are missing!"

There are looks of shock and Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Missing?"

Yui responds, "Yes, Auntie Usagi. We have the locations on exactly where they are being held, but recently, they have gone missing. The lab where Uncle Sammy was attacked, and video footage seems to show that the lab where Auntie Leafa was being held was attacked as well. However, none of our teams were anywhere near those locations and I have confirmed from Washu that no additional teams were sent in at those moments!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That means that there are 'other forces' other than us going through this facility."

Yui says, "It might be possible that it was Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, however. They managed to escape since they managed to hide a special device given to them by Washu."

Sailor Moon takes out her communicator causing Kazuto tell Sailor Moon, "It won't work. Their communicators won't have the modification that ours have to work in here."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right."

Kazuto asks Yui, "Yui, do you have any idea on where they could be?"

Yui replies, solemnly, "Sorry, Daddy. The information doesn't say. It seems like UNI-SHOCKER has lost track for them."

Sailor Nebula says, "It is easy to explain why for Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, but that doesn't explain what happened to Suguha and Sammy."

Sailor Moon says, "But that means that we may have new allies that are helping us." Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, a bit concerned, _"At least, I hope so."_

Kazuto tells Yui, "Yui, you and Strea get out of their systems. Evacuate as planned!"

Yui says, "Understood, Daddy."

Strea's voice booms from Sailor Star's communicator, excitedly, "You got it!"

After Sailor Star deactivates her communicator, she asks, "What do we do now?"

Kazuto says, "That's a good question."

Ritsuka asks, "Do you think that there could be other people helping us?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I wish to think so, but there are too many unknowns to think that way."

Sailor Nebula asks, "What do we do now?"

Ken says, "I say that we continue onto the labs where Suguha and Sammy were being held and see if there are any clues that can help us find them. Maybe, along the way, we could meet up with them. Since Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura escaped, it is possible that they rescued them."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Yolei says, looking at Archer, "By the way, why haven't you gone back to 'spirit form'? No insult to Shirou-san, I know the situation with Saber-dono, but you should be able to do that."

Archer says, "The problem is that I can't right now. After I returned to physical form, it seems like I'm unable to return to 'spirit form'."

Sailor Nebula asks, confused, "Why is that?"

Rin says, with a sigh, "The problem is me. Those bastards did something to me. I can't control my mana as well as I did before."

Ken uses his armor to scan Rin and Shirou causing him to say, his eyes widen, "And here is the reason why: Your mana levels have gone to outrageous levels!"

Sailor Star asks Ken, "Really?"

Ken says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Saber says, with a plain tone, "I thought so. The amount of mana that's coming from Shirou seems to have increased greatly and my mana levels has quickly restored them nearly instantly."

Ken says, "Whatever they did to the two of you, it allows you to use levels of 'magic' that no one in your world should be able to do, but your bodies have completely adjusted to these immense mana levels without any problem."

Rin says, annoyed, "Without any problem? The problem is it feels like I'm starting over again!" Rin then says, focusing mana into her right hand's ring finger, "But then again, I'm already adapting to it."

Archer asks Rin, curiously, "You are?"

Shirou says, with a smile, "Not surprising for someone like you, Rin."

Rin says, in her classic tsundere manner, "Of course it shouldn't be! I'm the heir of the Tohsaka family and I worked my butt off to get where I am!" Rin then says, curiously, "But it is also strange. I feel like I have much more control over my mana. A level of control that no mage has ever had, and it feels so natural to me."

Archer tells Rin, "Be careful, Rin. You know what they say about 'absolute power'."

Rin says, in her classic tsundere manner, "I know that! But I will take your advice into consideration. You do have an excellent point and all."

Shirou and Archer smile at Rin, but Kazuto says, plainly, "I don't like this." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "It seems like these people are diving into everything: Magic, spiritualism, supernatural, and 'other stuff' including advanced technology. They've gathered items of incredible power in this place and they are creating space-time gateways to various other worlds."

Yolei says, with a nod of understanding, "The multiverse is already in trouble with the situation back at home, but these guys are proving to be a real pain in the butt especially with two of the items that we need to save our home."

Hawkmon says, "Not to mention their attack on us and the kidnapping of our friends."

Ken says, with a smile, "If Davis was here, he would be saying that we should be doing our job: Saving everyone and kicking the 'bad guy's butts'."

Yolei says, with a smirk, "Yep."

Shirou asks, curiously, "Are you heroes where you came from?"

Quite a number of our world-crossing heroes and heroines get nervous from that question, but Sailor Moon responds, solemnly, "No. Not even close. I can't speak for the others, but I'm certainly no hero." Sailor Moon's beloved, 'royal brother', and her friends/comrades, human and Digimon, in this group give concerned looks as she starts to walk off.

Mash asks Ritsuka, curiously, "Master?"

Ritsuka tells Mash, "It is really complicated Mash."

Kazuto says, plainly, "We should move on." Soon enough, the others follow along in which Archer and Saber can't help to gain a serious look when they are looking at the rear of our Moon Princess.

(**With Sailor Uranus and Sonic; on the meanwhile**)

In another part of the UNI-SHOCKER facility, Sonic and Sailor Uranus are still causing all sorts of havoc using their super-speed to speed all over the massive headquarters facility, unleash hit-and-run attacks, and planting explosives among other things.

Sonic says, standing on top of what looks like a T-800 Terminator, "Ha! That's one thousand and twenty-seven!"

Sailor Uranus says, crushing the head of a destroy B-1 battle droid, "One thousand and _twenty-eight_!"

Sonic says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "Yes, way."

Sonic says, with a smirk, "Well, I'll be catching up soon enough. It is a good thing that we managed to get those poor guys and gals out of here. Now, we can have our contest and find out the fastest of the multiverse in which you are looking at him."

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "We'll see about that." Sailor Uranus and Sonic then see a pair of doors that has the words 'Top Secret' on it where Sailor Uranus deadpans causing her to ask, annoyed, "Seriously?"

Sonic tells Sailor Uranus, with a shrug, "You know how it is." Sonic says, with a smirk, "But even if it is a trap, I say that we should spring it! It will be a blast!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Same as ever." Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "But like it or not, we had better see what we can do here." Sonic gives a wide sly grin as the two of them then look at the door that they plan to go through.

(**Back to Sailor Moon's group; later on**)

Rejoining Sailor Moon's team, we find them within another 'empty' area and plenty of them on guard for obvious reasons.

Archer says, "This is like the room that you fought Gilgamesh."

Tuxedo Mask says, "A training room of some kind."

Kazuto says, plainly, "I don't like it. It is too quiet."

Ritsuka says, "Be careful, Mash."

Mash replies, with a nod, "Of course, Master."

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Moon, "Do you 'feel' anything?"

Sailor Moon says, "Not a thing. But something about this area gives me the shivers."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "It is like Kirito-kun said. It is too quiet. A perfect place for a trap."

Yolei asks, nervously, "Do you have to be so ominous Asuna?" Hawkmon and Yolei walk some distance away, but then a 'hole' opens up in the ground in which Yolei and Hawkmon scream out as they fall into said 'hole' which closes behind them.

Ken yells out, fearfully upon seeing this, "Yolei!"

Everyone assembles where Yolei and Hawkmon fell causing Kazuto to say, "Damn it! I knew it!"

Just then a female voice calls out, "And yet, you fall into the trap like the fools that you are."

There are gasps causing Rin to say, surprised, "That voice!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see someone wearing a bluish-black robe with a hood covering much of her face with only short blue hair bangs, pale skin, and violet colored lips to be seen.

Saber says, surprised, "Caster!"

The robe wearing person, none other than Caster AKA Medea, responds, "Saber. Archer. I see that you and your masters have escaped." Caster looks at Ritsuka and Mash causing her to say, "I see that the Master from the organization from that other timeline, Chaldea, and his Demi-Servant are here as well."

Rin asks, with a sneer, "Why am I not surprised that you are with these guys?"

Caster retorts, "And why not? The ability to truly gain my wishes by the 'element' that gave all of us 'being'? I was shocked to find out such a thing and to find out that such a girl was its 'guardian', but I must say that she is proven a powerful warrior. When I witnessed her actions on the moon, her powers were 'restricted' and yet, she proved a powerful warrior in body and spirit. A worthy 'vessel' for Etherion."

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "So, Mina was right! Those were your golems that attacked us!"

Caster says, with a nod, "That's correct, young son of moon. They were indeed." Caster says, "I wonder how much pain I can inflict on the avatar of Aphrodite by causing the person that she cares for most other than her beloved pain."

Caster glares at Sailor Moon and Sailor Nebula says, "Hold on! We come from another world! It was your universe's Aphrodite that cursed you, not the one that's the matriarch for the royal family of Venus of our universe."

Caster responds, with a sneer, "It doesn't matter. No matter what universe, the wretched goddess is still who she is. True, your friend has no role in my suffering, but she is still a daughter of Aphrodite and all she can do is curse her luck by being born of that goddess' blood."

Kazuto asks, "So, that's it? Base revenge?"

Caster responds, with a sly smile, "Actually, no. To be honest, while I hate that goddess, she is just a mere footnote in what I truly desire. When I was alive, my life was controlled by someone be it gods or humans. However, now, I have a chance for my own life, to fulfill my own wishes, and no one to control my life other than myself. That's what concerns me. However, while revenge means nothing to me, my new ally doesn't feel the same way."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Ally?"

Just then a familiar dark female voice says, "Me." There are gasps of shock from our world-hopping heroes and heroines and everyone turns to the source only for Sailor Moon to gasp as she is lifted into the air by her neck with the hand around her neck owned by none other than Yuuko. Yuuko tells Sailor Moon, in a dark plain tone, "You are mine."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Yuuko?" As the others prepare to attack, Yuuko slams her foot into the ground creating a shockwave causing our heroes' and heroines' group to get knocked down to the ground before she zips over to another part of the room with Sailor Moon in toe.

When the others regain their senses, Mash asks Ritsuka, "Master, are you okay?"

Ritsuka says, with a nod, "Yeah…" On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon is violently thrown to the ground by Yuuko.

Yuuko tells Sailor Moon, "If you thought that you were done with me, you are far from mistaken." On the meanwhile, below the others, we find Yolei and Hawkmon down in some kind of storage room.

Hawkmon asks Yolei, "Are you okay?"

Yolei responds, "Just fine." Yolei asks Hawkmon, "Did you feel some kind of 'pull'?"

Hawkmon says, "I assuredly did, Yolei. Most likely, there was some kind of gravity field or tractor beam that pulled us down here."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Yep. I figured that." Yolei and Hawkmon start to look around causing Yolei to ask, "Where are we now?"

Hawkmon says, "It looks like a storage room to me." Hawkmon then gasps looking in one direction and he says, nervously, "And I also believe that we are in what you call a 'sticky wicket'." Yolei turns to where Hawkmon is looking causing her to gasp when she sees a lot of battle droids surrounding herself and Hawkmon.

Yolei says, looking all around her, "Oh, crap! There are so many!"

Hawkmon says, nervously, "We are completely surrounded!" As the battle droids prepare to fight, Yolei is in a panic and looks around for any way of escape, but doesn't find one where one of her hands grabs onto an old sailing ship steering causing it to erupt with a burst of light that engulfs Yolei, Hawkmon, and the battle droids are engulfed by that 'light'. Back with the others, Sailor Moon is ruthlessly attacked by Yuuko while the others are kept from assisting her by Caster's golems.

Caster says, "I'm amazed by the level of hatred that she possesses for the daughters of Selene. While her outward appearance shows calm, her rage is a fury greater than the tempests of Poseidon."

Kazuto cuts down two more of Caster's golems causing him to say, with a snarl, "Yeah, we've noticed."

Sailor Moon asks Yuuko, "Why?"

Yuuko responds, "Why do you think?" Yuuko transforms her cybernetic arm into a blaster and prepares to fire on Sailor Moon, but then the whole ground starts to shake causing Yuuko to look around.

The fighting also stops between Caster and her golems and everyone else causing Sailor Star asks, confused, "What's going on?" Back with Sailor Moon and Yuuko, Sailor Moon 'senses' danger and she take to the skies in which, before Yuuko can attack her or do anything, she is slammed by what looks like an old English sailing galleon bursting out of the floor beneath Yuuko that sends her flying far away.

Sailor Nebula asks, "Is that an old English galleon?"

Kazuto says, "Doesn't look that old to me, Nebula." Just then Mash and Ritsuka notice at the rear of the galleon, there is a crest in the form of a golden female red deer on it.

Mash says, shocked, "Master, the crest on the back of the ship!"

Ritsuka asks, amazed, "Is that…?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Ahoy there! Be that you, Ritsuka and Mash?!" Everyone looks aboard the ship and they see someone looking over them from the side of galleon near the bridge deck.

This person seems to be a female pirate captain with long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and scar across her face. She wears brown choker collar almost attach to her dark pink captain vest that shows her breasts, white pants, and long dark brown boots.

Ritsuka yells out, shocked, "Captain Drake?!"

The female pirate captain responds, "Blow me down! It is you and the lass! These seas be small after all!"

Mash asks, surprised, "How are you here?"

The female pirate captain, Captain Francis Drake from the 'Fate universe', responds, "Ye can thank me new first mate, who is my new Master! Come on and introduce yourself lass!" Soon after, from Drake's shadow, a new Sailor Scout makes her appearance!

This new Sailor Scout looks to be a Valkyrie Sailor Scout with lovely long flowing violet hair that reaches to her thighs behind her back, a golden Illyrian type helmet on her head with a golden coming out of the top left side and top right side with a pair of jeweled koi fish on the crown of the helmet, there is a pearly white tiara across her forehead with the astrological sign of zodiac star constellation Pisces in golden in the center of the tiara, light pink hue on her lips, there are a pair of earrings attached to her ears in which her earrings are pearly white stars with a pair of golden koi fish in center of the stars, she has an orange-red metal choker around her neck with astrological symbol of Pisces in gold at the center of the choker, she has on a sea-blue and violet armored fuku with the armored skirt going down to one-quarter of her thighs, football vest style shoulder pads connected to the armor fuku with symbol of Pisces in pearly white on them, her arms are covered in dark violet and sea-blue armor with her armored gloves covering her hands being fingerless, exposing sparkling violet fingernails with the astrological symbol of Pisces in sea-blue on each fingernail, on the chest plate of her armored fuku, there is a sea-blue and violet heart jewel with six large golden feathered wings attached to the heart jewel with two pearly white koi fish in the center of the heart jewel, her legs from her kneecaps down are covered in sea-blue armored high-heeled boots with violet highlights on the boots and four inch heels on the boots. Attached to her armored skirt, there is a sheath for a rapier on the right side of her skirt, a pink and sea-blue composite bow attached to the rear of her skirt, and what looks like a violet version of the Ninja Storm Blue Ranger's Sonic fin. Finally, coming out of her back, there are half-a-dozen lovely and huge golden feathered wings.

The new Valkyrie Sailor Scout says, in Yolei's voice, "Hey, everyone!" Soon after, Hawkmon appears by the right side of the 'new' Sailor Scout.

There are gasps and Ken asks, stunned, "Yolei?"

The 'new' Valkyrie Sailor Scout responds, "You got it, sweetie! However, the name is Valkyrie Sailor Pisces, mistress of the seas of the Zodiac Sailor Senshi, guardians of the Solaris Kingdom, at your service!" The 'new' Valkyrie Sailor Scout, revealed to be Yolei in her new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, then takes a bow as Sailor Moon lands on the ship.

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "I knew it."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Pisces, "Wow, you look great!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a giggle, "Thanks, girlfriend! But I'm more than just a pretty magical girl face!" Sailor Pisces then snaps her fingers and hundreds of puddles of water appear on the floor which take form as water golems, but Sailor Pisces says, shaking her head, "No! No! No! I can do better!" Sailor Pisces snaps her fingers, again, causing the water golems to take the shapes of pirates with their armaments in which she says, with a smile, "That's better!" Sailor Pisces shouts out, "All right, you scurvy dogs! Listen up and listen well! Take that witch's golems down to Davy Jones' locket and be quick about it! Attack!" Immediately, the water golems, now in 'pirate form', attack Caster's golems and while their attacks and weapons go through them, the water golems easily cut down Caster's golems.

Francis Drake says, "Well, I'll be darned. You be one talented magus there, Master."

Sailor Pisces tells Francis Drake, "Sorry, Captain Drake-dono, I'm not a magus…I'm a Sailor Senshi." Sailor Pisces shouts out to the others, "Everyone, get aboard Captain Drake-dono's ship on the double!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Move!"

Saber responds, "What? We have the advantage now!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Just do as she says!"

Shirou says, "Saber, I think that we should do as they say." Saber nods her head and the rest of our heroes' and heroines' group that's not on board the ship head over to the ship.

Caster says, seriously, "Not so fast!" Caster then 'summons' a lot of mystical circles, but then Sailor Pisces snaps her fingers in which her mystical circles shatter causing Caster to ask, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a sly smirk, "Sorry, but not happening! You aren't the only 'spellcaster' around here and I've got quite a unique 'skill'. It's called 'Mana Disruption' and it is what it says on the cover! I can disrupt all mana-based attacks!" Caster gives a look of shock before her lips curl into a snarl causing Sailor Pisces to say, with a grin, "That means no magecraft or magic unless I say so! So sorry…NOT!" On the meanwhile, the others board the ship causing her to take out what looks like a metal whistle causing her to yell out, "Okay, here we go!" Sailor Pisces then blows on the whistle creating a loud sound, but it seems like nothing happens.

Caster asks, with a smirk, "And what was that?"

But then the whole room starts to quake violently causing Sailor Pisces to respond, "Two words: Surf's up!" Just then a massive wave of water bursts into the room which seems to engulf Caster, who has a pure look of shock on her face, in which leaves the ship floating on the water which has filled the immense room.

Mash says, shocked, "Incredible…"

Sailor Nebula tells Sailor Pisces, "I had a feeling that you were one of us. Since Kari is Sailor Sun and you are her best female friend, I had a feeling that you were one of the twelve guardians of the Solaris royal family. Your awakening took a while."

Sailor Pisces says, with a smile, "Not like my powers didn't try. Anyway, it feels great to be here at last." Sailor Pisces says, "Through it is a bit complicated."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Complicated?"

Just then Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes off and Kazuto says, "That will have to wait." Just then Yuuko lands on the deck of ship.

Francis Drake yells out, "It looks like we got a stowaway on my ship!"

Sailor Pisces says, seriously, "And the worst kind, Captain Drake-dono!"

Francis Drake asks Sailor Pisces, "Ye know that strange intruder?"

Sailor Pisces says in reply, annoyed tone in her voice, "Wish that we didn't."

Yuuko looks at Sailor Pisces and she says, plainly, "Inoue, you are a Sailor Scout, too, huh? No matter. You get in my way and I will cut you down."

Sailor Pisces says, with a smirk, "Before you do that, you might want to look to your right."

Yuuko asks, plainly and not amused, "How dumb do you…?" Yuuko doesn't get to finished as she gets slammed a powerful water geyser and sent flying into the water.

Sailor Pisces asks, slyly, "Do you really want me to answer that?!"

Francis Drake tells Sailor Pisces, "That was an underhanded and dirty trick! Aye, Master, you be fit to be a pirate after all!"

Rin asks, surprised, "Master?"

Sailor Pisces says, nervously, "I'm not sure how to feel about that…" Sailor Pisces walks to the edge of the ship causing her to say, "Anyway, I'll be right back." Sailor Pisces then leaps off the ship and dives into the water.

Ken says, surprised, "Yolei!"

Francis Drake says, shocked, "My new Master has gone daft!"

Sailor Nebula replies, with a smile, "Don't worry, Captain Drake-dono, water is her element!" Yuuko bursts out of the water and floating in the air in which she glares at the others.

Sailor Pisces' voice booms, "Hey, Yuuko!" Yuuko turns to the source of Sailor Pisces' voice only to get bashed in the face by a geyser of solid water by Sailor Pisces, who is sitting on top of an open giant clam that's on a water geyser in which her legs have been replaced by a gorgeous sparkling violet fish tail.

Kazuto asks, confused, "Is it me or does she have a fish tail now?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "That's nature since her people, the people that live in the Pisces star constellation, are a race of mermen and mermaids."

Everyone else gets shocked looks and Shirou asks, stunned, "Mermen and mermaids?!"

Kazuto says, shocked, "No freaking way!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Pisces, having her new tail, leaps out of the clam and gets 'encased' in a sphere of water which flies towards Yuuko at incredible speed where Yuuko barely dodges and fires energy beams at Sailor Pisces, but she easily dodges the attacks and counterattacks using spheres of hardened water where Yuuko dodges most of them, however, a good number hit Yuuko inflicting significant damage to her.

Yuuko says, showing irritation, "Enough!" Yuuko claps her hands that create a shockwave that dispels the water sphere around Sailor Pisces causing her to yelp as she falls, but another water geyser containing an open large clam appears under her where she safely lands in the clam. Yuuko says, with a plain tone though her expression shows annoyance, "Your games won't stop me."

Sailor Pisces says, with a sly smile, "You say games and I call it a distraction."

Yuuko asks, plainly, "For what?" Sailor Pisces closes her eyes and out of the water, what looks like a megalodon bursts out of the water, eats Yuuko, and splashes down in the water.

Hawkmon says, shocked, "My goodness!"

The others are also shocked and Wormmon says, stunned, "You said it!"

Rin asks, shocked, "A megalodon?!"

Shirou asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Rin tells Shirou, "A giant prehistoric shark that could eat a person whole, that's what!" On the meanwhile, the giant calm containing Sailor Pisces lands on the ship and Sailor Pisces' new fin transforms back into her armored legs.

Francis Drake says, amazed, "Well, I'll be! You be a siren of the sea!"

Sailor Pisces says, a bit nervously, "Actually…you have a point."

Ken tells Sailor Pisces, "You were…amazing Yolei."

Sailor Pisces says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ken-kun."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Pisces, "Yolei, Captain Drake call you her 'master', does that mean…?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yep! Take a look at this!" Sailor Pisces' right arm armor vanishes and on the backhand portion of her right hand, she has a 'tattoo' that looks like three sets of golden lines in the shape in the 'symbol' of Pisces: Two fish swimming together.

Mash says, shocked, "Those are…"

Saber says, amazed, "Command seals!"

Archer says, curiously, "Are they? They look radically different than any command seals that I have seen."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Hold on! We're not native to the world that Heroic Spirits like Drake-dono and the others come from! How can you become a 'Master' to a 'Heroic Spirit'?"

Sailor Pisces says, "It is because their world 'asked' us to, Serena. I was contacted by the will of their Earth: The 'Counter Force'."

There are looks of shock and Archer asks, surprised, "You were contacted by the Counter Force?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Via a 'catalyst' used to summon Captain Drake-dono: The steering wheel of Drake-dono's flagship, the Golden Hein. In fact, UNI-SHOCKER has gathered all possible catalysts to summon Heroic Spirits on their Earths. The Counter Force knows about UNI-SHOCKER and basically…it KNOWS that there is no way for it to fight it especially knowing UNI-SHOCKER's plan."

There are looks of shock from Ritsuka, Mash, Shirou, Archer, Rin, and Saber in which Kazuto says, "That's not too surprising. We already know this: UNI-SHOCKER is multi-universal force that have conquered multiple worlds in multiple universes including multiple Earths. Only recently that they have had setbacks, thanks to alternate versions of us, but they are FAR from finished."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "No joke. They have all sorts of powerful items from all over the multiverse. The Counter Force, looking to perverse its Earth and its humanity, needed a powerful countermeasure and somehow, it found it: Us."

Sailor Moon asks, "The Counter Force learned about us?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yep! Somehow, it learned about us and found the only way that it could fight back against UNI-SHOCKER albeit not one that it would prefer." Sailor Pisces asks, "Remember that Heaven's Feel 'true magic' that Yui mentioned from their world?"

Sailor Star asks, with a nod, "Yes?"

Sailor Pisces says, "Well, basically in short, it is part of our powers! We, as Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, have the ability to take human souls and 'materialize' them as our warriors!"

There are gasps of shock and Shirou says, "You're kidding!"

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "No way!"

Kazuto says, curiously, "That actually makes sense." Everyone looks at Kazuto and Kazuto says, "In Norse mythology, Valkyries were the emissaries of the Aesir to find chosen warriors to take to Valhalla to becomes warriors of the Aesir, known as Einherjar, to prepare for Ragnarök, the twilight of the Norse deities. As Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, you must be the living embodiment of that myth and legend."

Sailor Pisces responds, with a nod, "Bingo!" Sailor Pisces says, plainly, "Our power is divided into two parts: Soul Guardian and Einherjar Empowerment. Soul Guardian allows us to 'store' the souls in a special 'spirit realm' connected to our powers…a 'personal Valhalla' or whatever. In fact, Suguha used this power before."

Tuxedo Mask says, remembering, "Of course! She kept the souls of Yugo, Diabel, Sachi, and Aaron inside of her for a time!"

Sailor Pisces says, nodding her head in agreement, "That's right! She unconsciously used her Soul Guardian power. I don't think she knew how to use her other power, Einherjar Empowerment. It is basically to 'summon' those souls connected to our powers and basically give them physical form as well as powers based on their 'characteristics'…You know, life, skills, knowledge, and 'stories' connected to them. In short, they are pretty much the same Heroic Spirits as you see them in their universe."

Kazuto says, "Expect they aren't supported by any of that Earth's 'summoning systems' like a 'Holy Grail', it is your Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers that are doing that."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "You got it."

Sailor Moon says, "Hold on! That doesn't explain how you are able to make a Heroic Spirit, a person from another universe, one of your 'Einherjar'."

Archer says, plainly, "The Counter Force has connected you to the Throne of Heroes."

Sailor Pisces replies, with a nod, "Yep." There are looks of shock and Sailor Pisces says, "It connected the Throne of Heroes with my Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers allowing me to summon Captain Drake-dono the instant that I touched her 'catalyst' especially since there was a summoning magic circle in the area that I was in. The Counter Force made it a bit more simple in which the instant that we touch a catalyst connected with a Heroic Spirit in the Throne of Heroes, we will create our own magic summoning circles and the Heroic Spirit connected to that 'catalyst' will be summoned without any kind of chant needed."

Ritsuka asks, amazed, "Really?"

Archer asks, plainly, "Does that mean that you are now a Counter Guardian?"

Sailor Pisces says, shaking her head, "Not even close. That's why your planet's 'will' didn't really want to deal with us. We CAN'T be controlled by the Counter Force because of our powers since our 'power sources' basically told the Counter Force to 'back off'. Through their Earth's 'will' didn't try to make me one of their agents. The instant that I touch the steering wheel of Captain Drake-dono's ship, the Counter Force 'linked up' with me and learned that I didn't 'awaken' as a Sailor Scout yet."

Tuxedo Mask says, "So, it completed the 'awakening' and caused it to 'upgrade' to Valkyrie Sailor Scout form to allow you to summon and support the Heroic Spirits stored in the Throne of Heroes."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Bingo! But the instant that I 'awoke', the very 'core' of my powers, the 'essence' of the Pisces star constellation, sensed what the Counter Force was trying to do and basically brought the will of OUR ENTIRE UNIVERSE down on the Counter Force."

There are shocked looks from the others and Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Our entire universe? It's will?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Our universe managed to convince the Counter Force see that only by working with us that our universe, its universe, and basically all of existence can be protected, but we have to remain independent of it since we aren't of its universe. Don't ask me how that happened. I'm barely processing all of the information that the two universes stuck in my head to explain all of this and I'm BARELY understanding it myself." Sailor Pisces holds her head causing her to say, with a groan, "Ugh! I've got a headache even explaining it too."

Kazuto says, "Something tells me that this new 'privilege' comes with restrictions."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yeah. Despite it knowing, after basically scanning my mind and learning about us from however they did, don't ask me how, about and knowing that we will doing what we can save to all worlds, the Counter Force isn't exactly sure about leaving saving its Earth and its inhabitants to basically outsiders."

Kazuto says, "Well, you can't exactly blame it. Remember, the Counter Force, the will of that Earth, is trying to protect itself and its inhabitants. Remember, it is an emotionless force working for the survival of itself, the World, as well as its inhabitants, and thus, it must think in a logical manner." Kazuto asks, "Would you leave its fate to basically a group of 'outsiders' that have such powers that could bring the planet and its inhabitants to complete extinction, not to mention have limited control over, maybe close to NO control, over said 'outsiders' allowing them access to the ways that keep the planet and its inhabitants from complete destruction?"

Ken replies, with a nod, "I wouldn't."

Tuxedo Mask says, "However, the Counter Force must feel that it has no other choice, but to find 'agents' outside of their 'realm' since their usual 'agents' and 'ways' of protecting the World and its inhabitants wouldn't be sufficient." Tuxedo Mask says, looking at Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Pisces, "That's where it found us…or should I say, the girls."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Exactly. How it found out about us before I got 'linked' is anyone's guess." Sailor Pisces then groans out and nearly falls down on her knees in which Ken supports her.

Hawkmon asks, worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm okay. It is one of the downsides to this. We are using our own powers as the 'completely summoning system' to manifest 'people' like Captain Drake-dono."

Archer says, "Which most likely means a greater mana drain than like the Masters in the Holy Grail Wars."

Sailor Pisces says, her breathing heavier, "You got it. However, with our 'cosmic powers', we would be able to handle the power drain without skipping a beat. Problem for me is that I just 'awoke', and I'm not used to my powers just yet, so, I'm experience quite a real 'downer' in power here." Sailor Pisces says, looking at Moon, Nebula, and Star, "If Drake-dono was 'bonded' to one of you, it wouldn't be problem since you are already mastered this basic level of Valkyrie Sailor Scout power."

Kazuto says, "And I'm taking a wild guess that Counter Force is allowing to 'bonded' with as many Heroic Spirits as your powers can handle that could lead to more strain on your powers."

Sailor Pisces says, taking a deep breath, "Yeah." Sailor Pisces pushes one of her earrings causing a violet colored visor similar to Sailor Mercury's visor to appear in front of her eyes while taking out a violet colored version of Sailor Mercury's color with the astrological sign of Pisces, in gold, imprinted on the cover of the mini-computer.

Wormmon asks, "What are you doing?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a smile, "This." Sailor Pisces pushes buttons on the computer and a large portal opens in front of them causing Sailor Pisces to tell Francis Drake, "All right, Captain Drake-dono, full steam…I mean full SAIL ahead! Adventure and treasure await!"

Francis Drake says, excitedly, "You be speaking my language, Master! Hang on!" Soon enough, Francis Drake sails her ship into the gateway which closes behind them.

(**Within another part of the facility; a bit afterwards**)

Heading into what looks like a factory part of the vast city-like headquarters facility, we find [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] fighting robots/androids similar to Fulgore cyborg from Killer Instinct series with [Sailor Celestial] beheading two of them, but then the two of them dodge fire from more Fulgore style androids.

[Sailor Moon] asks, "How many of these tin cans do they have?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a plain tone, "Do you really want to know, sis? Right now, we need to take out their tin cans first!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "We'll take care of that." Soon after, a rain of arrows comes down on the Fulgore style androids, hitting them in vital spots, and completely disabling them while more arrows hit all over the factory causing multiple explosions causing the factory to shut down completely.

[Sailor Moon] says, amazed, "Nice shot."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "I'll say." The two of them look in one direction where they find Sailor Mars, Talia, in her battle armor, Stella, in her new form of Cure Celestial, Sailor Orion, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Tentomon, Biyomon, Lillymon, Gomamon, and Digmon walking over to them, but they have Lancer along with four other people with them.

The first person seems to a lovely woman with long wild waist long hair with it being leaf green on the front half of her scalp with her neck long bangs being the same color, most of the rest of her hair being a deep brown, and ends of her hair being ghostly white, there are two animal-like ears coming out of the top of her scalp, her green eyes show a deadly cold, and she has on dark green and black dress, deep brown gloves that have claw-like fingers, and black thigh-high boots on her feet. There is an animal-like tail coming out of her tailbone area and a long bow in her hands.

The second person is a young woman of around early to mid-twenties, short maroon hair, maroon eyes, a mole under her left eye, and she is wearing a black two-piece business suit with a red necktie as well as black business shoes.

The third person is a young girl of around 11 years of age who appears similar in appearance to Chole, but her hair is blond, her eyes are crimson in color, and she is wearing what looks like a pink 'magical girl' outfit with what looks like a toy Magical Girl stick in her hands in which the stick consisting of a yellow star in a ring that has two small red bead with six white wings and a red retractable handle that has a white top with a gold color cross at the bottom.

The fourth person is another young girl of around 11 years of age with neck long black hair, golden-brown eyes, and wearing a blue 'magical girl' outfit with a similar Magical Girl stick as the blond hair girl in the pink outfit has, but this Magical Girl stick is blue where the blond haired girl's stick is red.

Sailor Orion says, plainly with a shrug, "Not really that impressive."

[Sailor Moon] says, with a smile, "Reminds me of a certain someone back home."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a warm smile, "I'm sure that we will see them again, sis."

Lillymon says, "Geez! Battle robots, androids, homunculus, and even Digimon! This place is like a giant war factory than a headquarters!"

Sailor Mars says, "Not surprising. While they used politics and economics as their methods for conquest, Lunar said that they used 'shadow wars' to fight 'behind the scenes'. So, it isn't surprising that they have facilities like this to develop their 'war machines'. But now, since Lunar forced them into open warfare, they have more facilities like this to create more advanced and more numerous weapons."

Mimi says, nervously, "But this is quite a bit much."

Sailor Orion says, "It shouldn't be too surprising. By the time that Lunar and his 'resistance' starting fighting them 'out in the open', they had already conquered who knows how many worlds and thus, they have a lot of resources. Despite their victories, UNI-SHOCKER still holds a major edge over Lunar and his allies."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Cure Celestial says, "Seems pretty desperate to me."

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Maybe, but like I said, they still have vast resources. While they have been forced into open warfare, which isn't what they are ready for, they managed to stop the advance of Lunar and his forces. However, they are also afraid for the fight prolonging, too. In their minds, the longer that this fight lasts, the more damaging that it will be for them since it will show their weakness for not being able to turn back and defeat this 'rebellion' in a quick manner. But UNI-SHOCKER knows that they can't fight them in their usual way since they are forced into fighting 'in the open' and their own technology is being used against them like with Lunar himself since his Sailor Moon adapted UNI-SHOCKER's technology to be his weapon against them. It is also the cases in plenty of our counterparts even the Sailor Scouts. They are using UNI-SHOCKER technology or using technology developed to counter UNI-SHOCKER technology against them."

Joe asks, curiously, "So, you think that UNI-SHOCKER is more worried about ending this quickly than current set of victories that Lunar and the others have made?"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "I believe so. I mean, they must have plenty of other worlds that they can retreat too, but they know that they can't let this 'rebellion' defeat them since it will give them a powerful enemy that can counter them and stopping their advances into the multiverse. Plus, they can't let it go on since, sooner or later, this could spark 'rebellion' in other worlds which it has because their 'reputation' has been damaged and the longer this lasts, the greater than damage to their reputation."

Cody says, plainly, "However, they can't defeat Lunar and his allies in the same way that they have done so in the past and they need to adapt."

[Sailor Celestial] says, looking at the group's 'newcomers', "That's why they are going across worlds not only gathering technology, but powerful 'forces' of magic, spiritualism, supernatural, and the lot. To create new weapons to use against Lunar and his allies."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Obviously."

The black-haired young girl says, "They captured us for Ruby and Sapphire. They are powerful Mystic Codes created by what we know as a 'True Magic'."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "That's right, Miyu-san."

Just then a female voice comes from the 'toy stick' in black-haired young girl's, Miyu's, hands, saying, in a calm voice, "Since we also made contracts with you, they took you too to examine our abilities fully though it is also logical to say that since you and Illya were planned to be used as the 'Holy Grail' from our two universes, they had interested in the two of you in that."

Miyu tells her 'toy stick', "I agree, Sapphire."

Miyu's 'toy stick', Sapphire, starts to move around in which its 'head' looks at Sailor Mars and Sailor Orion causing her to say, "I have to say that you, young ladies, are indeed very powerful. The ability to manifest Heroic Spirits with your own power alone is on the level of the True Magic in our world and your mana and mystical abilities are definitely BEYOND any mage expect for probably a few."

Sailor Mars says, "Well, call us surprised too. We didn't know that we had that kind of power." Sailor Mars says, looking at Sailor Orion and the lovely woman with animal ears and tail, "However, I had my suspicions due to the fact that one of us, Celestial, had kept the souls of four people within her for a time and our powers embody the legend and myth of the Norse Valkyries. However, it doesn't mean that I was shocked when you summoned their world's legendary huntress, Atalanta, after you found one of her arrows."

Lancer says, "It must be quite bad if the Counter Force is recruiting 'outsiders' to help out."

The young woman with short maroon hair and wearing a business suit retort, "It shouldn't be surprising, Lancer. They are trying to access the 'core' of all existence itself."

The blond-haired young girl asks, "Is that really possible?"

The 'stick' in her hands replies, "No way! You can't just go to the 'center' of all things!"

Miyu says, "They said that's what their friend is for, Ruby."

The blond-haired young girl asks her 'stick', Ruby, "Have you heard of such a thing, Ruby?"

Ruby replies, "Well, Illya, sweetie, there is an old legend about a 'force' that gave birth to everything and I mean EVERYTHING! The planets, the stars, mana, magecraft, true magic, and even deities, but it is so obscure that very few people, even the elite mages, know about it!"

Lancer says, with a plain tone, "Well, it isn't a myth anymore."

The lovely woman with animal ears and tail says, "To think that the very thing that gave birth to my Lady Artemis is wielded by a mortal."

Sailor Orion responds, "Technically, Zeus and Leto gave birth to Artemis, Atalanta-dono. Also, Suguha is more like the 'guardian' of Etherion and not its wielder even though she has the ability to wield it through not even close to its full potential."

The animal eared woman, Atalanta, tells Sailor Orion, "Lady Orion, you must remember that you are my Master and I am your Servant."

Sailor Orion says, "Well, I am new to this and I am not of your world."

Atalanta says, with a smile, "I'm sure that you will adapt, Lady Orion. Personally, I am glad to have a kindred spirit as my Master this time."

Sailor Orion says, "I am not sure if I agree with that Atalanta, but I will accept your help." Atalanta nods her head, but then the two of them stop and before anyone could say anything, Sailor Orion and Atalanta fire their arrows in one direction where something knocks them away.

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "Company!"

Just then a male voice says, "Well done."

Miyu gasps and she says, nervously, "That voice…"

The male voice says, "Hello, Miyu. It is good to see you and Illyasviel von Einzbern again." Out of the shadows, a young man of late teenage years with short messy black hair, blue eyes with square framed glasses in front of them and wearing a brown school uniform. He is with a young petite teenage girl with unkempt scarlet hair tied at both ends, yellow eyes with insanity in them, and a fang-like mouth, and she is wearing red, black, and white Lolita outfit. Her right hand and arm are covered in bandages and gantlet.

The blond-haired young girl, Illya AKA Illyasviel von Einzbern, says, surprised, "Julian and Beatrice."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Great. The 'shadow' of an insane mage and his nutjob fangirl."

The young man gives an annoyed look and the young man says, "I am Darius. You are just mere players in my legend, and it is already determined."

Lancer says, annoyed, "Man! He really is cocky!"

Illya says, getting in front of Miyu, "You aren't getting your hands on Miyu, Julian! I'm going to save her and her world!"

The young man, Julian, replies, "You shouldn't worry since I require Miyu no longer."

There are gasps and Miyu asks, surprised, "What?"

Julian says, "I have found a greater 'Holy Grail' that will allow me to do more than just allow humanity to survive what's to come in our world. My legend will grow as I re-forge our entire world."

Miyu asks, shocked, "Re-forge our world?"

Julian says, with a nod, "Yes, Miyu. Originally, you were to be the Holy Grail that I would use to transform humanity…" But then everyone hears a bow fire and the red-haired teen girl uses her massive right arm to block an arrow from Atalanta.

Atalanta says, angrily, "You would use an innocent child as a mere tool? Disgusting! I will never forgive that!"

Julian responds, "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one, Lady Atalanta."

Sailor Mars asks, in a sarcastic annoyed tone, "Does Star Trek call you for copyright infringement?"

Julian says, plainly, "As I was you were meant to be the Holy Grail to transform humanity to survive the cataclysm slowly eating away at our world, but now, my legend will grow with my new solution." Julian says, looking at [Sailor Celestial], "That solution lies before me."

[Sailor Moon] says, "Not happening!"

Julian says, "You will not stop me. I will fulfill our family's duty even beyond our wildest dreams. Before there was no way to stop the depilation of mana of our world, but now, it is a different story."

Miyu asks, "What do you mean?"

Julian says, "Mana is energy and like all energy, you can't create or destroy mana…"

Sailor Orion says, finishing for Julian, "But you can change it. That's your plan. You want to use Etherion to covert other forms of energy into mana to replace the mana that your world lost."

Julian says, with a nod, "Exactly."

There are gasps of shock and Miyu asks, "Is that even possible?"

Sapphire says, "Well, when you look at it in a scientific way, it follows the law of conservation of energy, Lady Miyu, but…"

Julian says, "Plants convert sunlight into life-giving nutrients. And mana is life energy."

Sailor Orion says, "And Etherion is the 'filter'."

Julian says, "Correct."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "That's enough for me." Just then it seems like all of the steam and heat from the forges from this factory start seemly flow into Sailor Mars, who is walking away from the others, where she says, "I think that it is time for this snot nosed mage brat learn that when you play with fire, you are going to get burned!" Soon after, a massive flaming aura surrounds Sailor Mars as she prepares for battle.

Illya says, shocked, "She's on fire!"

Miyu says, seriously, "No, she is surrounded by flames and controlling them."

Ruby says, "Wow! Talk about being 'hot under the collar'!"

Sailor Mars says, "Let's see what's stronger: The 'Thunder of Thor' or the 'Flames of Mars'! Let's do this!" The young red-haired looks at Julian and he nods causing her to laugh in an insane fashion.

The young red-head shouts out, "Okay! Install!" A magic circle appears around her feet before she changes in a flash of light with her outfit transforming into a Norse themes version of her outfit with her massive right hand is now wielding massive hammer with triquetra symbol in the center.

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Thor's hammer, Mjolnir."

Mimi says, worriedly, "Be careful!"

Sailor Mars says, with a grin, "Don't worry, Mimi! This fangirl will learn how a true 'goddess of war' fights!" The flames surrounding Sailor Mars become more intense while the red-haired girl laughs insanely as she prepares to battle her.

Atalanta thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Such intensity. These flames can't be forged by mere magecraft. Only the avatars of Ares and Athena could make flames this hot."_

As Sailor Mars and the red-haired insane young lady prepare to fight, Cody thinks in his mind, _"What is Julian's game this time? We have what we know from the fiction of our world, but this isn't mere anime or manga anymore. It sounds like he has told us his objective, but they may be more to it. I hope that the others are having luck on their ends."_

(**Joining back with Sailor Moon's team; a short time afterwards**)

If Cody knew what was happening with Sailor Moon's group, he would be concerned as we find her yelping and leaping backwards as she dodges an attack from what looks like a Velociraptor.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Not so fast!" Tuxedo Mask slams his palm into the ground and multiple thorny vines come out of the ground, binding the Velociraptor, and slamming it into the ground.

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Now, Velociraptors?! Did they raid Jurassic Park or something?! Geez!"

Sailor Nebula says, "It looks like it, Serena." As we get a look around, we find that Sailor Moon's group is in what looks like a vast prehistoric grassland with multiple bonded and/or unconscious Velociraptors all around them.

Yolei, back in her armor, asks, breathing heavily, "After all we went through, you are surprised by this Serena?"

Ken asks Yolei, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Yolei retorts, "Do I look okay, Ken-kun?"

Hawkmon tells Yolei, "Not really, Yolei. You look exhausted."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "Thanks."

Sailor Nebula says, "Keeping Captain Drake manifested as much as you did really drain you since your powers only just awoke and you also only became a Valkyrie Sailor Scout. But I don't think that it is the only thing."

Ken asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Remember, Yolei's people, the people of the Pisces star constellation kingdom, lives on a world that was practically all water and they were 'space mermen and mermaids'. Unlike most of us, the mixing of her 'Earthling self' with her 'Silver Millennium self' has probably put her body into flux. Unlike the fiction of today, the mermen and mermaids of Pisces star constellation can walk on the surface since they can transform their fins into legs, but they lose dehydrate faster than any 'land humanoids' and they are more sensitive to heat than us."

Hawkmon asks, curiously, "So, Yolei is in a state between human and mermaid?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "I believe that's what it is, Hawkmon."

Ken asks, concerned, "Will Yolei be okay?"

Yolei says, with a smile, "I'll be fine, Ken-kun. We've been through worse than this and besides, something tells me that it is a good thing that I'm in the 'Sailor Scout game' now."

Shirou says, amazed, "This place is incredible."

Saber says, "I find it worrisome."

Rin says, with a nod, "I agree. If they have revived dinosaurs, they aren't doing it to make a theme park."

Archer says, nodding his head in agreement, "Most likely, they are making them into weapons." Archer says, with a snarl, "Disgusting. The past isn't even sacred to them."

Kazuto says, plainly, "I doubt that anything is sacred to them."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Of that, I think that we can all agree."

Wormmon asks, "Is there any sign?"

Ken says, looking at a screen projecting out of his armor, "Not a thing. And her trail led right here."

Flashback: A short time before

Inside of a destroyed lab similar to the one that Sammy was being kept in, the group is looking around while Captain Drake turns into an orb where that orb goes into Sailor Pisces as Ritsuka and Mash look on, but then Sailor Pisces gives a great sigh as she transforms back into Yolei, in her armor, and nearly falls to her knees.

Hawkmon says, nervously, "Yolei!"

Yolei says, breathing heavily, "I'm okay…just a bit winded…" Ken goes over and helps Yolei to her feet causing Yolei to smile at her beloved.

Sailor Nebula activates a visor and takes out her mini-computer causing her to say, "Easy, Yolei." As Sailor Nebula is scanning Yolei, the others are looking around the lab.

Chole says, amazed, "Wow! This place is busted good!"

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Is this where Suguha was being held?"

Yui, in her pixie form, and Strea, looking like her SAO avatar, comes out from behind large machinery and Yui says, "Yes, Auntie Usagi. Based on the information that was found by Ami, she was in this lab."

Kazuto says, using a scanner in his armor, "Yui's right. My armor's scanner has detected Sugu's DNA in this machine."

There are gasps and Hawkmon says, "That means that she was here!"

Chole says, plainly, "Was is right."

Sailor Star asks, "Did someone break into the lab and take her?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "No. It looks like Sugu managed to escape herself." Kazuto points to the cylinder and the floor in which he says, "Take a look at the floor. This glass came from this cylinder and look how the glass is. If the cylinder were broken into from the outside, the glass would be on either side, but the glass is in front of the hole of the cylinder."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Kazuto is right. That means that the cylinder was destroyed from the inside. That means that Suguha escaped from within the container."

Hawkmon says, pointing to a large hole in the wall, "And it looks like that's where she escaped." Everyone can see a trail of water going from cylinder to the hole in the wall.

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Back in the present, Ken says, "I hope that Suguha isn't around here."

Yui says, "From the evidence that I could get from the information, they kept Suguha's broach and other items nearby, so, it is most likely she retrieved them."

Sailor Star says, "Yes, Yui. But Suguha-chan's powers are unstable and she can't use them."

Yolei says, "Well, her Sailor Scout powers anywhere. She still has some power and she showed that she is far from helpless."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "True. Very true."

Kazuto says, "That's not what I'm worried about."

Tuxedo Mask asks Kazuto, "You are worried what they could have done to Suguha, aren't you?"

Saber looks over the dinosaurs causing her to say, "It is amazing that they could revive such ancient creatures."

Shirou says, "I agree, Saber."

Chole says, "Don't be too impressed. You know how it is in 'dinosaur movies'. There is always big trouble." As if to prove Chole's point, there is a massive roar heard causing quite a few yelps from the group.

Mash asks, a bit nervously, "Master, what was that?"

Ritsuka says, nervously, "Big trouble, Mash." Everyone looks to the source of the massive roar and they see a giant T-rex running towards them.

Yolei says, fearfully, "Oh, man! I knew it!" Everyone gets into defensive stances, but then the T-rex falls into a massive pitfall that just appears at its feet and slam down at the end of the long pit with a massive crash.

Chole says, "That was anti-climactic."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "No, that was a friend."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "You got that right, believe it!" Bursting out of the ground, Naruto, Sakura, and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy out of the ground in which they are followed by someone else.

This person looks to be a young woman with grey haired tied in a bun by a 'band' shaped like eight-point shuriken, her grey hair also having a right bang that goes down to her chest area, blue eyes, red earrings shaped like three pointed leaves attached to her ears, a black cloth choker with a green magmata attached below the center of the black choker, a red and dark blue kimono-like dress with a red sash with pink flowers containing two sheaths for two kitana-like swords, black thigh-high socks, and black geta on her feet.

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "Naruto! Sakura! H-Galaxy!"

Sakura says, with a grin, "It's about time!"

Ritsuka and Mash are shocked to see the young woman and Ritsuka asks the woman, "Musashi?!"

The woman looks at Ritsuka and Mash and she says, excitedly, "Hey, Ritsuka! I see that you and Mash are here!"

Sailor Galaxy asks the woman, "You know them, Musashi-san?"

The woman responds, with a nod, "Yeah. I met Ritsuka and Mash quite a few times while I was traveling across worlds."

Kazuto asks Naruto, "Who is your new friend?"

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "Well, you aren't going to believe this, but her name is Miyamoto Musashi."

There are gasps of shock and Yolei asks, shocked, "Say what?!"

Ritsuka says, a bit nervously, "She isn't the one that's normal part of our history and probably yours too."

After Ritsuka does a quick explanation, Tuxedo Mask says, "She comes from a world where Musashi was born a woman instead of a man."

The woman, an alternate female version of Miyamoto Musashi, says, "Yeah, but my world got the boot since from the worlds that I come from, I'm supposed to be a guy. The only reason that I'm still around is that I got ejected from my world before it vanished, and I've been wandering around worlds ever since." Musashi says, with a smile, "But it isn't all bad! I get to travel to new worlds, fight awesome opponents, and meet new people like Ritsuka and his friends. It is a blast!"

Ritsuka says, "But the last time that we met…"

Musashi says, a bit nervously, "Sorry to worry you, Ritsuka. But I was going to die there. However, the thing is, these guys picked me up before I bit the big one and healed me…Well, only to keep me captive."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Most likely due to the fact that you come from a world that's 'vanished' and you seem to have the ability to travel through worlds."

Musashi says, with a shrug, "Yeah, but I have NO control over it. I just bounce from world to world." Musashi says, with a groan, "It was a real pain being trapped in here. While the free food was great and all, it was a pain in the butt to be stuck around doing really nothing all day. I couldn't practice my sword style since they took my swords!" Musashi says, "A swordsman's soul is in their swords, you know!" Musashi says, with a smile, "But thankfully, I met these guys and I was shocked to find out that they are shinobi! I mean, shinobi have been known to have 'supernatural powers', but I never met a shinobi that can create a hundred solid duplicates of themselves or create spinning energy balls that blast walls into dust! I have to admit that it was pretty awesome stuff!"

Ritsuka says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are okay, Musashi."

Ken asks Naruto, "Naruto, you, Sakura, and even Hinata look different. Taller, even. What happened?"

Sakura responds, "It is pretty obvious. 'They' happened. We were turned into 'lab rats' again."

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sakura replies, with a shrug and sarcastic tone, "Other than feeling our bones and insides were being turned inside out, we're okay."

Sailor Galaxy says, a bit nervously, "We were awake while they were experimenting on us." There are gasps of shock and Sailor Galaxy says, with a smile, "We're okay. Really."

Sailor Nebula asks, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Sakura says, with a grin, "Took a look at us. We're more than just a pretty set of faces."

Musashi says, with a grin, "I'll say. She just slapped a robot in the cheek, and it went flying across the room as well as through a wall!"

There are plenty of shocked looks and Sakura says, nervously, "We're REALLY superhumanly strong now and we're still trying to our new superhuman strength."

Yolei asks, "How did you escape?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "They thought that they found all of our storage seals that we kept on us."

Sailor Galaxy says, "We had storage seals on the bottom of our tongues."

Yolei asks, shocked, "Seriously?!"

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Leave to the most unpredictable ninja to come up with that idea."

Sakura tells Kazuto, with a smirk, "You got that right." Naruto rubs his head and Sakura says, "After we escaped, thanks to Washu's devices that we hid, we managed to get our stuff back and release the seals that they put on us, but it has been a bit touch and go for us."

Naruto says, "They really did a big one on us. Our bodies are still adjusting to what they did."

Sailor Galaxy says, "But we're managing."

Naruto says, with a grin, "So, if you need us in the fight, we're ready to go!"

Tuxedo Mask asks Naruto, "Have you seen Suguha?"

Sailor Galaxy asks, curiously, "Suguha?"

Sailor Moon says, "She managed to escape the lab that they had her in."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy give looks of shock and Naruto asks, "Suguha-chan has escaped?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "It looks like it and it led here."

Sailor Moon asks, "Have you seen her?"

Sailor Galaxy says, shaking her head, "No, we haven't. We've been trying to stay ahead of our captors."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah! They have everything around here! Robots, monsters, and everything in-between!" Naruto says, with a grin, "However, if Suguha-chan's escaped, I'm sure that we will find her soon enough! She might drop in on us when we don't expect it!"

Just then a loud female scream is heard, and Sailor Moon asks, "Is that someone screaming?!"

Soon after, a female voice is heard screaming out, "Oh no! I'm going to hit them! Hey, you! Get out the way! Get out of the way! Get out of the…!" Everyone looks towards the source only for 'something' to plow into Naruto, who then plows into Kazuto, and the two of them along with 'what' plowed into them skidding across the ground about dozen yards away from where Kazuto got hit until they come to a stop.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Kirito-kun!"

Hawkmon asks, confused, "My words, what was that?" The group assembles where Kazuto, Naruto, and 'what' crashed into them stopped and when the smoke and dust clear, they find Kazuto, his back to the ground, Naruto, lying on top of Kazuto stomach-first, and finally, a young lady on top of them.

This young lady looks like Suguha, but while she has Suguha's hair, in color and hairstyle, her eyes are ruby red while Suguha's eyes, a black and golden crown in her scalp, golden hoop earrings attached to her ears, a golden metallic choker with a black gem attached to the bottom center portion of the choker, there is a golden necklace shaped like the Eye of Wdjat over the choker, she has a white and golden bandeau top that covers, the front, sides, and much of the top of her very well-endowed chest, golden rings around her upper right arm, she has on a black 'sleeve' laced with gold coming from her left wrist up to nearly at her shoulder, she has a black throng laced with gold in-between her legs, golden rings around the ankle of her bare left leg, and her right leg is covered in a black stocking laced with gold that covers much of her right leg, but leaves her toes exposed.

This 'Suguha look-a-like' shakes her head causing her to say, in Suguha's voice, "Those rotten overgrown lizard! Who do they think their dealing with? I'll show those…!" This person then looks down to see her sitting down on Naruto's back where he is lying on Kazuto's stomach causing this person to blink several times before shouting out, shocked, "Hey, what do you think that you, two are doing?!"

Naruto says, with a groan, "Being a cushion…from what we are seeing…" On the meanwhile, Sailor Nebula is scanning the young lady with her visor and mini-computer.

The young lady yells out, "And who gave you permission to be a cushion? Why…!" The young lady then stops, blinks, and she asks, curiously, "Naruto? Big brother?"

Kazuto and Naruto gasp in shock and Kazuto asks, looking at the young lady that looks like Suguha, "Sugu?"

The young lady says, "Oh, it is you." The young lady then leaps off of Kazuto and Naruto, allowing them to get to their feet, and she floats just above the ground while in a cross-legged position while floating in the air.

Wormmon asks Hawkmon, "Is she floating?"

Hawkmon says, a bit nervously, "Yes, I believe she is."

Kazuto asks the young lady, "Is that you, Sugu? And what the heck are you wearing?"

The young lady responds, with a sly smirk, "Like the new look?" The young lady then looks at Ritsuka and Mash causing her to say, "Ritsuka? Mash? Well, this is interesting to see you here!"

Ritsuka asks, confused, "Do we know you?"

The young lady sighs causing her to tell Ritsuka, "Seriously? I may look different because I've been put in a new vessel and all, but really? Do I really have to smite you for touching my 'original body' when we met when you became my cushion without my permission?"

Ritsuka gasps causing him to ask, stunned, "Ishtar?!"

There are looks of shock and Yolei asks, "Ishtar? As in the Mesopotamia Goddess Ishtar?"

The young lady retorts, "Do you know any other Ishtars? However, big brother, sis, and Naruto are still allowed to call me Suguha or Sugu since they are family after all."

Sailor Nebula says, shocked, "Everyone! This is Suguha! At least, this is her body!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Nebula and Naruto asks, surprised, "Suguha-chan's body?"

The young lady asks, annoyed, "Hey, did I give you permission to scan me?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a plain tone while ignoring the young lady, "It is! I've checked! This is Suguha's body and her temporal signature is the same as our Suguha!" Sailor Nebula yelps as the mini-computer is ripped out of her hands by a 'psychic force' and put into the hands of the young lady, now revealed to be someone in Suguha's body.

The lady in Suguha's body yells out, sternly, "Hey, I'm talking to you! And when I speak, you listen, got it?!"

Kazuto yells out, preparing to draw his swords, "Who are you?! What are you doing in Sugu's body?"

The lady in Suguha's body gives a groan causing her to say, as she goes into a standing position while still floating just off the ground, "Big brother, weren't you listening? I know that you are more observant that this. I told you that I'm Ishtar, but I'm also Suguha as well." However, the lady, Ishtar, yelps as Suguha's head jerks forward causing her to drop Sailor Nebula's mini-computer in which the lady holds Suguha's head in pain causing her to yelp, "Ow!" Ishtar shakes Suguha's head causing her to say, "Ritsuka, you explain what happened back at the Seventh Singularity. I don't feel like explaining anything."

Ritsuka says, nervously, "Um…" But then Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes off and they look in one direction causing everyone else to look to see what looks like various monsters with B1 battle droids.

One of the B1 battle droids yells out, sternly, "Don't move!" This causes Ishtar to narrow her eyes at the droids and monsters.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Here we go again!"

Ishtar says, irritated, "You darn order a goddess? A pathetic tin can like you has got some nerve. You should learn your place." Ishtar then summons a duplicate of Dark Repulsar into her hands and she gets into a familiar kendo style stance which causes everyone to pause before she zips over to the battle droid that demanded not for Ishtar and our group not to move in which she cleaves him in half with one quick strike where both halves separate before it explodes!

The others are shocked, and Saber says, "Such speed and power!" Immediately, the battle droids and monsters focused on Ishtar, but she easily avoids the attacks and using familiar style moves, she easily and ruthless cuts down the droids and monsters before leaping high into the air.

Floating high in the sky, Ishtar yells out, "Time for my new move!" She snaps her left hand, creating thousands of swords made of light, and they rain down on the monsters and droids, decimating them easily, but hears a screech causing her and everyone else to look up to see wyvern dropping down.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Oh, great! More dragons?!" However, Ishtar just smirks as she flies into the air and using familiar 'aerial sword moves', she easily and ruthlessly cuts down the wyverns. When she is done, she sees a surviving monster on the ground in which she zips down and slams down her right foot on the monster, pulverizing it, and creating a massive crater from the shockwave of her foot hitting the monster's form before she zooms over back to the others where she uses her free hand to brush her hair.

Archer says, a bit nervously, "She's powerful…"

Musashi gives a whistle causing her to say, with a nod, "I'll say."

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "And those are Sugu's moves! How do you know them?!"

Ishtar gives a sigh causing her to say, "Didn't I already explain it? I'm Ishtar, but I'm Suguha too." Ishtar then gasps and gives an expression of pain causing the sword in her hand to vanish where she holds her waist in pain.

Mash asks, "Ishtar-dono, are you okay?"

Ishtar says, annoyed, "Peachy. My 'other self' really knows how to a be a pain."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Other self?"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out in their minds, **"That's me! The real me!"** Just then Ishtar glows in which the 'glow' that comes from Ishtar leaves her form where that 'glow' takes the form of Suguha, in her usual clothing.

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Sugu?!"

Suguha's voice says in everyone's minds, **"That's right, big brother! It's me! And not this bitch!"** The 'astral form' of Suguha glares at Ishtar and Ishtar glares back at this 'astral form' of Suguha causing Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Sailor Moon to look between Ishtar and Suguha, in 'astral form'.

(**Elsewhere in the facility; on the meanwhile**)

Within the prison area of the facility where Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Rainbow, and Nijika were being held, they are still inside of said prison cell and listening to the sounds of battle happening all over the facility.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Kotone says, "It sounds like explosions and such."

Rika says, with a grin, "It's obvious that it is Kirito and the others coming to save us."

Keiko asks Rika, "Are you sure, Rika?"

Rika responds, with a sly smile, "Yeah! Who would be crazy enough to take on an evil organization that has future tech and has conquered worlds across multiple universes?"

Kotone says, a bit nervously, "I'm not sure I would put it that way, but you have a point."

There is a slight shaking of the prison area and Nijika says, "The explosions and 'rumbling' are getting closer."

Hiyori says, "It could mean our friends are getting closer."

Just then a voice says, "Most likely." The young ladies gasp and they turn to see a cloaked figure walking up to the edge of their cell.

Rika asks, in a demanding tone, "Who the heck is you?"

The cloaked figure responds, "Geez, is this how you thank the girl that's going to get you out of here? That's nice!" The cloaked figure then takes out a remote in which she pushes a button causing the force-field acting as the 'bars' to the cell that Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Rainbow, and Nijika are in to deactivate where the cloaked figure pushes another button causing the collars around their necks to fall off.

The young ladies gasp and Kotone says, "We're free!"

Rika says, with a breath of relief, "Finally."

Rainbow says, plainly, "That's nice and all, but it doesn't mean that we trust you."

Rika says, with a nod, "Seven…I mean, Rainbow is right! Just because you got us out there doesn't mean that we trust you! This could be a trick!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "You really think so?"

The cloaked figure says, with a sigh, "Aren't you the suspicious bunch? Guess my counterpart was right. Oh, well. Guess I have to show you that I'm not your enemy, but you owe me." The cloaked figure then removes their hood, but even though we can't see the figure's facial features, our SAO survivors and Rainbow gasp in shock.

Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Rainbow, and Nijika shout out in unison, flabbergasted, "YOU?!" Even though we can't see the figure's face, we do see their mouth as it twists into a familiar toothy grin.

(**Heading another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; around the same time**)

Within another massive area of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find a few figures looking down from a massive balcony at what looks like multiple duplicates of the Einzbern 'Greater Grail' linked together in the form of the Milky Way Galaxy and one of the figures leave where we go to look at the other figure where it looks like a female armored figure with pink and ruby red armor designed like a dragon.

The dragon armored figure says, in a female voice, "Soon…my wish will become a reality. I joined this evil organization, did horrible things, and even hurt other versions of her and our friends especially other versions of my best friend, but…it doesn't matter to me. Nothing matters other than all of you. Mom…dad…you would be really disappointed in me. But this is all for you…for Puu-chan…for Hotaru…Puu-chan was right about him all along. He proved it by not rising above and fulfilling what she predicted. And now, he will receive judgment for his sins. His crimes against us…against our people…our family and friends…will be paid for not by his life…but by his entire existence!" The female dragon armored female then takes off her helmet and while we don't see her facial feature, we see familiar pink hair in the form of familiar pink pigtails coming down her scalp.

**End of Chapter 10**

That's one ominous way to end a chapter, huh? Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks! However, I think that it makes all the more exciting. Anyway, before I leave, I'm sorry for any 'inaccuracies' in the Fate elements. While I have known about the Fate universe for years, I only know a basic amount of the lore until I got deeper with lore videos from YouTube and the wiki to learn what I can, so, I'm sorry for anything 'off' from that universe in this story. But I hope that this story is still enjoyable. Please keep reading and review, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 5

At the start of this new chapter, you realize that I have added a new 'twist' into the story. Like I said, I wanted to have Suguha to be suffering from 'power problems', but I don't want her to be like a 'helpless bystander', so, while she doesn't have her full strength, Suguha will have some power to fight back through not as well as she could if she had her full strength. However, it doesn't mean that her 'problems' are going to end there. Let's just say that in this arc, Suguha is going to have all sorts of 'headaches' to deal with. Now, with that done: Link start! But before we do, I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius **_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Raven Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 11: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 5**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

On the rooftops of the massive UNI-SHOCKER headquarters complex, Kamen Rider Lunar, this world's version of Sammy Tsukino, is bounding through the rooftops of the buildings of the immense complex until he faces off against a group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen appearing on the same roof.

Kamen Rider Lunar gives an annoyed groan causing him to say, "You peons again? I'm getting tired of you, guys! They know that you are worthless against us, so, why keep trying? I don't have time for this!" Kamen Rider Kamen gives out of a roar and his armor gives off a powerful silver glow causing the Combatmen to give pause before Lunar unleashes a powerful silver blast of energy from his right hand causing the Combatmen to howl as they are vaporized by the attack.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Not bad!" Kamen Rider Lunar looks up to the source to find Ange, riding Villkiss, being followed by other members of Arzenal riding the other Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails in their possession.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks Ange, "How are things?"

Hilda asks, with a smirk, "Do you need to ask how bad we're kicking butt?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't get cocky. We only managed to get the element of surprise. They were expecting an invasion by us just not any time soon."

Ersha says, looking at her Para-Mails screen, "He is right. I'm getting reports that they are regrouping and forcing our forces into stalemates all over the place." Just then there is a massive 'bang', and everyone looks to the source to see the Ninja Megazord and the Shogun Megazord going down by the hands of giant robot that looks like a Jaeger from 'Pacific Rim' universe.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, worriedly, "Damn!"

Chris asks, a bit nervously, "What's that?"

Ange responds, plainly, "That's trouble."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Can I ask you girls for a favor and kick its ass?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Since you asked so nicely…"

Hilda looks at Ange causing Ange to say, with a sly smirk, "Our pleasure." Ange yells out, "Okay, girls, time to cause some havoc!"

Rosalie says, with a mischievous grin, "Lead the way, princess!" Ange gives Rosalie an annoyed look and the members of Arzenal take off on their mecha to assist the two Megazords.

Kamen Rider Lunar looks around the headquarters facility, seeing a lot of columns of smoke from multiple places, and causing him to think, _"It looks like this Meatball Head and her group are doing their job well. They are causing all sorts of havoc, but there is a great amount of unease going through me. I feel…"_ Kamen Rider Lunar slams his fist onto the roof that he was on and collapsing a huge portion of said roof allowing Lunar to 'dive' into the building whose roof that he was standing on.

(**Elsewhere in the headquarters' building; a short time afterwards**)

Within another part of the UNI-SHOCKER headquarters facility, we find Sailor Moon's group, now joined by Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, young female version of Miyamoto Musashi, and finally, by someone named Ishtar, the Mesopotamian goddess who seems to have 'possessed' Suguha's body! Ritsuka and Mash explain about Ishtar to the others and how they met.

When Ritsuka and Mash are done, Archer asks, "So, she is a Pseudo-Servant, is she?"

Shirou asks, curiously, "Pseudo-Servant?"

Rin says, "That's right, Shirou. Normally, Divine Spirits, such as Ishtar, can't be summoned as Heroic Spirits for obvious reasons. However, there is a theory that Divine Spirits like them can be summoned as such by giving them human 'vessels' and bring them to our plan of existence through it would limit their powers because they are in a 'mortal form' of sorts. It is only a theory and I thought that it would be stay that way. It was made forbidden by the Mage's Association like the practice of Demi-Servants as well."

Shirou asks, looking at Ritsuka, "So, you thought that Rin was this Ishtar…?"

Suguha/Ishtar responds, with an annoyed expression, "Because I was summoned as an Archer class PSEUDO-Servant in this 'form'." Ishtar snaps her fingers causing her to 'transform' to look like Rin, wearing her current outfit and having her ruby red eyes, causing her to ask, slyly, "Recognize anyone?"

There are gasps causing Rin to ask, shocked, "What the?!"

Archer asks, curiously, "Rin was your 'vessel'?"

Ishtar 'turns back' into her 'current form' causing her to say, slyly, "That's right. Rin was my vessel, or should I say, a version of her. She was summoned by the priestess of Uruk causing me to be summoned as an Archer class Pseudo-Servant. However, she wasn't picked at random. You see, I didn't just 'possess' my version of Rin."

Sailor Nebula says, "We know about this. It is more or less a fusion. The 'host's' spirit isn't destroyed nor is it suppressed. The Divine Spirit and chosen 'vessels' spirit become 'mingled' and merged, so, they can't be either individual, the Divine Spirit or the 'vessel' for the Divine Spirit."

Saber asks Ishtar, "So, you weren't neither your version of Rin Tohsaka nor the original 'you'?"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Tuxedo Mask says, "However, it doesn't seem like the case for Suguha."

Ishtar says, plainly, "No duh. In order for a Divine Spirit to become a Pseudo-Servant, not anyone can be a vessel for beings such as yours truly."

Ken says, with a nod, "Right. The personalities of the 'vessel' and the Divine Spirit have to be a close match to each other."

Archer says, "That means that Rin and Ishtar have similar personalities to each other."

Ken says, a bit nervously, "Actually, based on what we know, they are exactly alike expect that Rin has patience."

Ishtar yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I do have patience! Of course, I have patience! I am a beautiful and benevolent goddess!"

Suguha's voice booms out, sarcastically, **"That's not what our myths and legends say! You tend to 'smite' things at a drop of a hat!"** Suguha, in her 'astral form', appears besides her body and Ishtar glares at her.

Ishtar shouts out, red flush on her/Suguha's cheeks, "You shut it! I don't smite things at a drop of a hat! People just insult me thinking that they can get away with anything! I was teaching them a good lesson in behavior!" Ishtar turns her head away, crosses her arms, and gives an annoyed pout.

Mash says, nervously, "Um…"

Suguha says, sarcastically, **"Right, whatever you say, **_**your majesty**_**."**

Ishtar growls in annoyance and Mash says, glancing towards Ken, "Ishtar-dono, it seems like he is right."

Ishtar gives a sigh causing her to say, pointing to Naruto, "Well, you can blame his world for this situation."

Naruto asks, surprised, "My world?"

Ishtar says, glaring at Naruto, "That's right, Naruto! More specifically, your village and its stupid seals! Remember that seal that keeps that overgrown fur coat contained in you?!" Naruto can hear Kurama growling in annoyance and Ishtar tells Naruto, "Tell that overgrown kitsune that I can hear him just fine, Naruto."

There are surprised looks and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy asks, "You can hear Kurama within Naruto-kun?"

Ishtar responds, "Well, duh! I'm a goddess after all."

Realizing something, Kazuto asks Ishtar, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Ishtar says, looking at Kazuto, "About time. That's right. The original me or should I say US, since my 'other half', is being so stubborn about this wasn't meant to be my vessel. She was meant to be my prison."

There are looks of surprise from the others causing Ritsuka to ask, surprised, "Prison?"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Yep. Those arrogant jerks thought that since I…we have the power of Etherion in this body, it would be more than enough to 'contain' me as Ishtar." Ishtar says, annoyed, "The arrogant nerve! They think that they could contain me…the goddess of heaven! They should have taken their punishment like they deserved for attempting to steal my treasures!"

Mash asks, curiously, "Your treasures? Didn't you spend your treasures in your attempt to create a new version of your Bull of Heaven?"

Ishtar gives a mad blush and look of shock causing her to say, irritated, "N-No! No, I didn't! What kind of idiot do you think I am? And if you say something, I'm so going to kick your butt." Ishtar clears her throat causing her to say, "Anyway, as I said, I was making sure that they were punished for attempting to take this goddess' treasures! They even proved more arrogant that they thought that they could contain me! Ha!"

Yolei retorts, sarcastically, "If you are stuck in Suguha, then it looks like they succeeded."

Ishtar glared daggers at Yolei causing to yell out, strongly, "Who asked you four-eyes?!" Ishtar gives an annoyed scoff where she says, "They didn't get the drop at me at all. They…caught me by surprise by dropping me into some kind of Reality Marble or used some kind of teleportation device. Plus, I was only in Pseudo-Servant form. If I had my full divine power, they wouldn't have been able surprise me at all."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "Says the goddess in denial." Ishtar gains a hot red color hue on her/Suguha's cheeks where she gains a mischievous smirk as she makes a motion with one of her hands behind her back where Yolei yelps as she slips backwards on the ground on her back.

Hawkmon says, worriedly, "My goodness!"

Ken asks Yolei, "Are you okay?"

Yolei glares at Ishtar causing her to shout out, "You!"

Ishtar asks, with an innocent smile, "What?" Suguha, in 'astral form', bashes her in the head causing Ishtar to yell out, "Ow! What's the big idea?!"

Suguha responds, **"You know damn well what the big idea is?!"**

Sailor Moon asks, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Kazuto responds, "To seal Ishtar into Sugu, they used a combination of Pseudo-Servant summoning ritual combining it with Sealing Arts of the Elemental Countries."

There are gasps of shock and Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "Oh, crap! They are nuts! Believe it!" Naruto slaps himself on the forehead causing him to say, "And people called me crazy! Oh, boy!"

Musashi asks, "Sorry to sound ignorant, but is it that bad?"

Naruto tells Musashi, "It is, Musashi-san. The Sealing Arts are the highest form of the shinobi arts back in my homeland on my home world! In fact, it is an art since my ninja clan are a clan that specialize in that shinobi art. The best of the best! The Sealing Arts are as much an art form as a science too, believe it!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "It has to be precisely performed or it could result in catastrophic consequences. That's not surprising since it is the most powerful art of our shinobi arts and especially with Naruto's clan reduced to Naruto-kun and a few others, it is the rarest since they are very few sealing masters left back home."

Sakura says, looking at Naruto, "Naruto has proven to live up to his clan name and proven naturally gifted in sealing, but he still has a long way to go to reach his mom's level." Sakura says, with a serious tone, "However, the main point is that we are talking about a disaster in waiting." Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, create your **Rasengan**."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Okay." Naruto then creates a familiar sphere of chakra causing the members of the group that don't know about chakra to be amazed.

Archer asks, curiously, "What kind of technique is that?"

Sakura says, "It is the **Rasengan**, one of our shinobi arts known as Ninjutsu. I choose this for my explanation on these morons did to Suguha is EXTREME bad because it puts out plain to see. We use an energy known as chakra, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. It is used in all of our arts including Sealing Arts." Rin gasps, knowing what Sakura is implying, while Sakura asks, "This 'summoning' or whatever is a form of magic, right?"

Mash replies, "Actually, we call it magecraft. Magic, in our world, is something else."

Musashi says, with a nod, "That's what Ritsuka told me when we met. It uses mana."

Sakura says, seriously, "And that's my point. They are combining Sealing Arts that use one form of energy, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, while using something else that uses mana or life-energy. That's bad!"

Rin says, shocked, "That's a disaster!"

Archer says, understanding what's being implied, "It is like combining to different violate chemicals together."

Saber asks, shocked, "What were they thinking?"

Ishtar says, plainly, "They weren't, obviously. You may think that we're separated…wrong! We're just two halves of the same whole despite what my 'other half' thinks." Ishtar glares at the 'astral image' of Suguha, who glares right back, where Ishtar then says, "The 'Divine Spirit of Ishtar', yours truly, isn't possessing Suguha. We in a similar situation as a typical Pseudo-Servant summoning. My 'Divine Core' 'combined' with the core of Suguha AKA her Star Seed."

Shirou asks, curiously, "Star Seed?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "In our universe, star seeds are the crystalized version of all life in our universe. All cosmic bodies, including planets, stars, asteroids, and the like, have star seeds. All living things contain star seeds, but regular living beings' star seeds are weak and when removed from their bodies, lose their light immediately. However, for people like myself and Serena for example, we have what are known as 'True Star Seeds' and keep their light even outside of our physical forms due to a special powers since they are connected to 'cosmic forces'. I'm the guardian and protector for planet Earth for example while Yolei is connected to the Pisces star constellation in our universe. But if we lose our star seeds, our physical forms will fade away. Star seeds are basically our very essence…our very souls."

Shirou asks, amazed, "Your souls?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "That's right. For most of us, Sailor Senshi, they are where our power lies. Our powers are mystical in nature and it is within our star seeds that our power is stored. Our powers aren't inside of our bodies, they are inside of our spirits…our souls…our star seeds. Our items activate or 'awaken' our powers within our star seeds to grant us our mystical powers in our Senshi forms which also boost all of our physical attributes as well as give us special abilities based on our 'attribute'…what can kind of 'cosmic force' we are connected to. Yolei, for example, as Sailor Pisces, is connected to the element of water since the Pisces star constellation is connected to the planet Neptune with Neptune being another name for Poseidon, the water deity."

Naruto asks, "So, for Suguha…?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Since Ishtar's 'essence' has become part of Sugu's Star Seed, Ishtar is right to say that they have 'fused' in a way."

There are gasps where Ishtar says, with a smirk, "Told you!"

Kazuto says, "However, it looks like the 'fusion' is incomplete probably due to the process that they used."

Mash says, "There is also the factor of compatibility…"

Ishtar says, with a sly smile, "Now, I wouldn't say that Suguha isn't compatible with yours truly…" When everyone looks at Ishtar, she puts her hands on her hips causing her to say, with a sly smile, "Rin is a lovely beauty in her own right…" This causes Rin to flush where Ishtar says, continuing her statement, "But Suguha is her own lovely beauty. A cute and adorable face combined with a strong, gorgeous, and sensual body? In terms of looks, she is truly a worthy vessel for a goddess of beauty such as yours truly."

Suguha blushes like mad and she yells out, embarrassed, **"Hey, stop that…!"**

Ishtar says, with a sly smile, "Personality wise, my…our original 'human self' might be quite different Rin and I, but not really too much."

Suguha yells out, irritated, **"There is no way that I'm similar to a spoiled brat of a princess like you!"**

Ishtar shouts out, annoyed, "That's GODDESS!" Ishtar says, annoyed, "This is getting ridiculous! I hate arguing with myself!"

Mash asks Ishtar, "So, the issue is the method that they used to seal you in Suguha-san not the compatibility?"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, "I see plenty of problems with the compatibility in personality knowing this goddess."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Ditto."

Sakura says, "Got that right."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "You seem to have a tsundere style personality while Sugu is the exact opposite."

Ishtar yelps while Suguha gives a confident smirk causing Ishtar says, a bit nervously, "Okay, you have a point…"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Regardless, it seems like the two of them are stuck together. It also seems like you have access to Suguha's memories and her abilities."

Mash says, "That shouldn't be possible since a mortal couldn't handle the vast knowledge of a Divine Spirit which is why the Divine Spirit is the dominate part of the personality of the Pseudo-Servant…"

Ishtar says, interrupting Mash, "Normally, it would be the case. In this case, it isn't just how my 'two halves' were brought together. The power of Suguha's soul is also a factor." Everyone looks at Ishtar causing her to say, "With what those morons did, a NORMAL human soul would have been pretty much 'busted', but Suguha's soul is exceptional. Her soul is a mortal soul, but from where she comes from, her soul has existed since the dawn of her universe."

There are looks of shock and Rin asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "A number of us are reincarnations of 'beings' that we know as Ancients, who have existed since the dawn of our universe if not the multiverse itself. Our souls are that of mortal souls, but we have been 'reborn' time and time again since the dawn of time."

Ishtar says, plainly, "Try endless number of times."

Saber says, shocked, "Incredible."

Ishtar says, plainly, "And all of those lives…the experiences…the knowledge…are stored within their souls though it is deeply locked away since mortals, even exceptional ones, can only handle a limited amount."

Mash says, realizing something, "And that's why Suguha-san can handle your Divine Spirit without being suppressed."

Ishtar says, with a smile, "Bingo!"

Musashi says, nervously, "Okay…my head is hurting."

Sakura tells Musashi, with a kind smile, "Try not to think about it too much."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a kind smile, "Sorry, Musashi-san."

Rin looks at our heroes and heroines causing her to ask, "What are you all of you really?"

Yolei replies, with a sigh, "A group of men and women who had the weight of our worlds…if not our entire universe thrust upon them even since we were just kids."

Shirou asks, surprised, "Kids? Aren't you exaggerating?"

Ken says, with a sigh, "I wish that we were Shirou-san. It forced us to 'grow up' REALLY fast." Sailor Moon's expression becomes a bit solemn along with Kazuto, Sailor Star, and Yolei with looks of concern from Tuxedo Mask, Hawkmon, and Wormmon with looks of confusion from Rin, Shirou, and Musashi, however, more 'understanding' looks from Archer and especially, Saber.

Sailor Moon says, with a gentle smile, "We're used this kind of thing by now." Sailor Moon tells Ritsuka, with a smile, "I'm sure that you know the feeling. The fate of the world and its people on your shoulders."

Ritsuka says, with a nod, "Yeah, I do. Being the only Master left meant I was the only one to stop the 'Incineration' and that meant billions of lives were on my shoulders. I have to admit that I felt a great weight on my shoulders." Ritsuka says, with a smile while looking at Mash, "However, with Mash at my side and my comrades at Chaldea, I managed to handle it just fine."

Mash says, with a smile, "Sempai…"

Ken says, with a smile and a nod, "Plenty of us know that feeling."

But then Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' combined with Naruto's 'negative sensory sense' tell them of danger and Naruto says, with a serious tone, "That's a good thing because we have incoming!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Major trouble!" Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Naruto turn to where their 'senses' are telling them where the danger is coming from and when everyone else looks in that same direction, they find Sektor and a large legion of his Cyber Lin Kuei, looking as they did in Mortal Kombat 11, walking towards them.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Great. From dinosaurs to cyber ninjas."

Shirou asks, surprised, "Cyber ninjas?"

Ken says, plainly, "They aren't from our universe, but we know all about them. They are people transformed into cyborgs by Lin Kuei, a Chinese assassin clan from their Earth."

Chole says, amazed, "You, guys, really have one heck of life!"

Sailor Moon says, a bit nervously, "That's one way of putting it…"

Sektor says, "Targets founds. Preparing to retrieve and terminate unnecessary elements."

Wormmon asks, "Unnecessary elements?"

Ken says, "I don't think that we want to find out Wormmon."

Naruto says, plainly, "I'll take care of it." Naruto steps forward and a powerful blue aura surrounds him causing surprise on those that don't know Naruto at all. Naruto says, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Once again, I was used as a 'lab rat' and it felt like my insides were about to ripped out of my body, but it was even worse when I had to hear Sakura-chan's and Hinata-chan's screams of agony and pain as they were experimented on at the same time. And now, I found out another of my 'precious people' was experimented on and she has got another problem on her back. That's got me pissed and I need something to vent my anger on!" Naruto's chakra aura 'explodes' with powerful causing the ground around his feet to crumble causing everyone else to jump.

Shirou and Ritsuka say in unison, shocked, "Whoa!"

Yolei says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Hawkmon says, with a nod and nervous tone, "Oh, dear."

Sakura says, sarcastically, "Thanks for reminding us about how we were ripped apart from the cellular level, Naruto." Sakura says, with a dangerous smile on her lips, "But you have a point. I've got a lot of anger right now and I see the perfect punching bags." Sakura slams her right fist into her left palm causing a loud 'bang' when she does so in which Naruto and Sakura 'vanish' via super-speed before reappearing in front of Sektor and his Cyber Lin Kuei with Naruto demolishing three of them with one kick while Sakura literally demolishing another with a super-punch WITHOUT using chakra enhancement before literally going on a rampage and destroying more of them. On the meanwhile, Naruto goes head-to-head with Sektor.

Sektor says, in his usual stoic and robotic tone, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You were be brought in…dead or alive."

Naruto responds, "How about…none of the above?"

Sektor replies, "Illogical. Not with…" As members of the Cyber Lin Kuei assemble around Sektor and prepare to attack Naruto, Sailor Galaxy comes in and uses her Gentle Fist technique to easily disable them while Sektor leaps out of the way through Sailor Galaxy purposefully allows this.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Naruto-kun, I'll work with Sakura to take care of them."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto and Sektor face off while Sakura and Sailor Galaxy battle…or should I say DEMOLISH the Cyber Lin Kuei while Naruto starts his battle with Sektor with Sektor using his flamethrower while Naruto counters with a Fire Style Jutsu, negating each other's attack. The two of them engage in a high-speed close-range combat battle with kicks, punches, and the like with every blow that connects, powerful shockwaves are emitting causing the nearby area to shake with multiple small craters to form all around.

Archer says, shocked, "Incredible."

Saber says, stunned, "Only Berserkers had such raw power."

Archer says, with a nod, "But this isn't uncontrolled raw strength. This is focused and refined power and that makes far more dangerous."

Sektor tells Naruto, in his robotic tone, "I've been upgraded. My armor is more than a match. Raw power won't assist you."

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Heh! You don't know too well, do you? I'm more than just power, believe it!" However, his 'negative emotion sensors' detect danger and Naruto backflips out of way as a massive wall of icicles form between him and Sektor in which everyone looks to see Frost, in her cyberized form in Mortal Kombat 11, walking up.

Sailor Moon says, seeing Frost, "Oh, great. From the frying pain and into the freezer."

Naruto says, plainly, "Well, that's cold."

Frost asks Naruto, annoyed, "Was that a joke?"

Naruto responds, with a foxy smirk, "What do you think Frost?"

Frost says, "I'm not surprised you know who I am. I know about the world that you come from."

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "You know that's not surprising to me."

After she demolishing several more Cyber Lin Kuei, Sakura yells out, "Let me guess: You joined UNI-SHOCKER's side after they revealed what would happen to you if you took Kronkia's side back in your universe. Not only did they give you upgrades, but they allowed you to lead the Cyber Lin Kuei and have your heart's desire if you help them with what they want, right?!"

Frost yells out, angrily, "You think you are so smart, pinky?!"

Sakura retorts, with a sly grin, "I don't think…I know."

Frost says, glaring at Naruto, "Let's see how smart that your 'boy toy' over here thinks when he pays for your mouth!"

Naruto says, "Hey! I'm no one's toy!" Frost and Sektor prepare to battle Naruto at the same time, but Sailor Galaxy comes in to attack Sektor and forcing Sektor to dodge.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Naruto-kun, I'll take this one! You take care of her!"

Naruto says, with a nod and classic smile, "Thanks, Hinata-chan! I know that you got this like Sakura-chan got those bucket of bolts!" Sailor Galaxy nods her head and uses her Gentle Fist against Sektor while Naruto faces off against Frost with Sakura demolishing the remaining Cyber Lin Kuei legion.

Shirou asks, upon seeing this, "Hey, you said that those guys were cyborgs, right?"

Tuxedo Mask replies, solemnly, "Yes, but they are nothing more than robots. They are either clones of that red cyborg, Sektor, or forced to become cyborgs against their will. Their vital 'biological parts' were 'harvested' to create these cybernetic warriors."

Shirou asks, shocked, "Harvested?"

Ken says, with a nod, "Yeah. They are already dead." Saber sneers at this while Sakura finishes off the Cyber Lin Kuei legion while Sailor Galaxy battles against Sektor with her using her Gentle Fist style against Sektor, but Sektor seems to suffer no damage.

Sektor says, "Your attacks can't damage. My armor has been reinforced to handle your enhanced strength and I have no chakra points for you to seal. Your combat style is useless against me, Hinata Hyuga."

Sailor Galaxy replies, with a smile, "Normally, yes. However, I have been training to use my Gentle Fist style to close more than chakra points." Just then Sektor's body around his elbows and knees starts to spark and his movements start to get sluggish.

Sektor asks, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Galaxy says, showing her active Byakugan, "My Byakugan may usually be used to see my opponents chakra points, but their x-ray ability can still allow me to see everything else about my opponents internal structure including the 'weak points' of it." Sailor Galaxy then uses her Gentle Fist, focusing her chakra through her hands and fingers into Sektor's body, to damage and/or destroy vital 'support structures' of Sektor's body causing him to collapse in heap unable to move at all.

When she sees this, Frost says, annoyed, "Useless! That's why I'm the leader of the Lin Kuei!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "That a lot it does for it!"

Frost yells out, angrily, "Shut up!" Frost continues to use her cyromancy attacks on Naruto, but he easily avoids the attacks.

Naruto yells out, slyly, "You need to do better than that!"

Frost shouts out, "Then try this!" Frost then extends her hands towards the ground, outwards, and lifts her arms up causing the ground Naruto to violently shake causing him to seemly looked confused. Frost then gives a mighty roar and Naruto yelps as he is engulfed in 'freezing storm' that seemly freezes him in a massive hill of icicles!

Plenty of the others are shocked and Hawkmon says, nervously, "Oh my goodness!" However, Ishtar just smirks and as Frost looks up at the seemly frozen Naruto, 'he' then is replaced by a log in a puff of smoke.

Frost shouts out, stunned, "What?!"

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Blade Rasengan!**"

Frost turns around to the source of Naruto's voice only for him to ram a sphere of lightning chakra into her cybernetic waist causing Frost to scream out as she is greatly shocked by the electrical chakra surging through her, damaging plenty of her cybernetics, especially those enabling her to move her heavily cyberized form, and when Naruto removes his hand from her cyborg body, Frost, her forming smoking and sparking, collapses onto the ground, on her back, and in a heap in which she groans as she is completely unable to move as her cyberized body's motor functions have been disabled.

Naruto says, with a grin, "Got to love the basics and the classics. Guess you didn't expect a **Substitution**, huh? You lose!"

Sakura and Sailor Galaxy go over to Naruto and Frost grunts out, "Finish me."

After a few seconds, Naruto says, plainly, "No."

Frost yells out, angrily, "Are you pitying me?!"

Naruto responds, with a deadly glare in his eyes, "No, I'm not. In fact, Frost-san, you disgust me. I know your story and it pisses me off. Sub-Zero gave you everything and you betrayed him at a drop of a hat!"

Frost shouts out, angrily, "That bastard betrayed the honor of the Lin Kuei…!"

Naruto shouts out, angrily and strongly, "Sub-Zero has more honor in his pinky than his former clan had in their members that followed their stupid clan leaders to allow themselves to be turned into mindless and soulless killing machines, believe it! Not to mention turning those that didn't follow them into just 'robot slaves' if not murdered! Where is the honor in that?! There is no honor and thus, you don't have any honor!"

Frost yells out, angrily, "An outsider like you has no right to judge us…judge me! Just kill me and be done with it!"

Naruto retorts, "No right, huh? Even if that's true, then Sub-Zero has the right to judge you."

Naruto takes out a sealing scroll and Frost asks, confused, "What are you doing?!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Simple. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not letting you take the easy way out, Frost-san. I'm going to seal you in this scroll and take you to your former teacher where he will judge you!"

Frost yells out, surprised, "You can't!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "It looks like I can. There is no honor for you, Frost-san. There is only judgment." Naruto puts the scroll on the ground, and he slams his palm into the ground causing the seals on the scroll to glow in which it starts to suck in Frost causing her to scream as she gets sucked into the scroll. After Frost is 'absorbed' into the scroll, Naruto wraps it up and puts it away in which Ishtar can't help to lick her lips lustfully.

Mash asks Naruto, surprised, "W-What did you do to her?"

Sakura says, "Store her away. It is called a 'storage scroll'. We use it to store items, weapons, food, medicine, and even people…though plenty of times not live ones."

Ken says, "You know, Naruto, we may never get to her home universe much less find her teacher."

Naruto says, with a sly smirk, "You know that. I know that. But she doesn't know that."

Ishtar says, with a sly grin, "You made her think that you can easily bring her back to the one person that she despises the most to face judgment by said and not only that, you gave her a 'fate worse than death'." Everyone looks at Ishtar, who has a lustful glint in her/Suguha's eyes, causing her to ask, slyly, "Want to make a contract?"

There are gasps of surprise causing Naruto, Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Yolei, and Sakura to say in unison, flabbergasted, "WHAT?!"

Suguha shouts out, enraged, **"WHAT THE HECK?!"** Ishtar winches from Suguha's scream at her and she looks at Naruto with a sly look in her eyes causing Naruto to get nervous in which Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy surround him.

Ishtar yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Kazuto says, "Best to stay away for your sake and Suguha through I would say especially for your sake."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a nod, "No joke, Naruto. I've read about Ishtar in my studies and let's just say that she can be a really 'fickle' goddess to say the least."

Ishtar states, annoyed, "I'm right here, you know?"

Sakura says, with a sly smile, "We know." Ishtar glares daggers at Sakura, but she then looks into the distance causing her and Suguha to become wide-eyed in which a feeling of dread comes over Kazuto and Sailor Moon where they look at the others in which Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Star, Yolei, Ken, Hawkmon, and Wormmon give looks of shock and disbelief in their eyes where Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto turn in the direction that Ishtar is looking act causing those same looks from them especially from Kazuto and Sailor Moon. In front of them is none other than Akihiko Kayaba, Sailor Moon's uncle, Silver Millennium father, and the mastermind of Sword Art Online, in his 'Earthling form' with his 'scientist look' including lab coat and all.

Kazuto says, in disbelief, "No way…"

Sailor Star says, flabbergasted, "It…It can't be…" Rin, Shirou, Saber, Archer, Chole, Ritsuka, Mash, and Musashi give confused looks, but Archer and Saber narrow their eyes when they see Sailor Moon take a step back as she is threatened to be overwhelmed by powerful emotions and none of them are good to say the least.

Shirou whispers, "What's going on with them?"

Rin whispers back, "They know him." Shirou's eyes widen at this remark causing Rin to say, "They know this person all too well. Something tells me that we shouldn't assume by his weak appearance that he isn't dangerous."

Saber tells Shirou, "Rin is right, Shirou." When Shirou looks at Saber, Saber tells Shirou, "He seems to be a regular person, but his eyes…something about them…unnerves me…" Shirou's eyes widen at Saber's statement and when he looks at Kayaba in their eyes, a 'bad feeling' comes over Shirou as well. On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's hands, on instinct, reaches for their swords, but then an idea comes into Kazuto's mind causing him to hesitate.

Kazuto shakes his head and he says, plainly, "Wait!" When our heroes and heroines look at him, Kazuto asks 'Kayaba', "You are the one from this world, aren't you? Lunar's Kayaba, aren't you?"

There are plenty of confused looks and 'Kayaba' then says, with a sly smile, "That's correct. I am the Akihiko Kayaba of this universe." A small feeling of relief comes over Sailor Moon and Kazuto, but the feeling of dread doesn't go away.

Yolei asks the Kayaba of Lunar's universe, _Kayaba_, with a sneer, "But it doesn't look like you are any different from the one that we know and loathe. So, you help your nephew only to betray him to UNI-SHOCKER?!"

_Kayaba_ responds, plainly, "Hardly. I will not help UNI-SHOCKER since they have attempted to conquer my world. Like many, I have a 'thing' against 'home invasion'. They have also interrupted my plans."

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a deadly glare, "Let me take a guess at what those plans are: Does the words 'Sword Art Online' mean anything to you?"

_Kayaba_ replies, with a sly smile known to his counterparts, "My answer is yes. If UNI-SHOCKER didn't invade my world, I would have gone through with SAO without question." There are looks and/or gasps of shock from our heroes and heroines with a few of them turning into looks of rage.

Naruto says, angrily, "Bastard!"

Yolei says, as she starts to glow with an enraged tone, "I knew it! We were right! No matter what alternate version that we find, all of you are just the same! Either way in this world, your family would have suffered! You…all versions of you are beyond worthless pieces of dirt!" In a flash of light, Yolei transforms back into Valkyrie Sailor Pisces!

Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Suguha, as well as Ishtar, give looks of surprise causing Naruto to say, amazed, "Whoa!"

Sailor Galaxy says, stunned, "Yolei…"

Suguha says, with a smirk, **"I knew it."**

Ken tells Sailor Pisces, "Yolei, you haven't completely regained your strength!"

Sailor Pisces replies, with a serious tone, "Maybe, but right now, I feel really the need to kick someone's black-hearted ass!"

Sailor Pisces glares at _Kayaba_ causing him to retort, "My, attacking a defenseless individual? You, a Sailor Soldier?"

Sailor Pisces says, irritated, "Shut it! Sorry to the 'King of Knights' over there, but we AREN'T knights, we are Sailor Guardians and our duty is to the people! And plus, jerk, you, of all people, are FAR from defenseless and WAY BEYOND innocent!"

_Kayaba_ responds, with a sly smile, "Yes, you are absolutely correct, Pisces-san. However, I digress. Before you draw your sword, I would like to ask one question."

Kazuto asks, with a deadly plain tone, "What?"

_Kayaba_ asks, "Do you truly believe that your version of myself, the 'Demon King of Aincrad', is truly gone?"

There are confused looks causing Shirou to mutter to himself, "Demon King?"

Sailor Pisces responds, annoyed, "What kind of question is that? He is BEYOND gone for good! He is dead and taken out of the cycle of reincarnation! He is BEYOND gone!"

Kazuto then says, realizing what _Kayaba_ is implying, "Unless…"

_Kayaba_ says, with a nod and a sly smile, "Correct. Your Kayaba accepted his defeat and demise, but it doesn't mean that he will let himself to be sent to the void for all eternity and beyond. He preserved a portion of himself in an AI form within the computers of the world known as Radiant Garden." _Kayaba_ then holds out one of his hands and orb of light appears in his hand causing him to say, "And this is it. The last remnants of your version of myself…the last remnant of the Demon King." There are looks of shock from our heroes and heroines causing _Kayaba_ to say, with a sly smile, "As if what I plan to do with this last remnant of my counterpart…that is a question that doesn't need to be asked." _Kayaba_ then rams the orb into his body causing him to roar out as he is engulfed in a glow.

Rin asks, confused, "What's going on?!" Kazuto then rushes forward and draws his swords while moving at beyond human speeds.

Sailor Star yells out, surprised, "Kirito-kun!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, fear and determination filling him, _"No! Not again! I won't let that nightmare be reborn! I won't let the scars in the hearts of the people I love get reopened! This ends…HERE AND NOW!"_ When Kazuto leaps into the air and brings his sword down at the glowing _Kayaba_, but before his sword, his Dark Repulsar, can strike flesh, a familiar shield blocks the sword with a loud 'CLANG'.

_Kayaba's_ voice then says, "Hello again…Kirito." Kazuto gasps as he looks to see _Kayaba_ has 'transformed' into Heathcliff with his armor and Liberator shield/sword combo, right in front of him.

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "You!" Kazuto is then thrown back and when he lands on the ground, Heathcliff bashes Kazuto in the face with his shield causing Kazuto to be sent skidding back and stunning him for a moment. When Kazuto regains his senses, he only finds Heathcliff about to strike Kazuto down with his Liberator sword with Kazuto having no time for defense.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star shout out in unison, in horror, "NO!"

Suguha yells out, strongly and fearfully, **"NO!"** Suguha, still in her 'astral form', dives into her body, under the 'control' of Ishtar, causing her to gasp as she is engulfed in a flash of light causing everyone else, minus Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Star, to give shocked looks, but the flash of light fades as quickly as it appears causing a 'blur' to zip over to Kazuto in which before Heathcliff's sword hits Kazuto, it is blocked by a familiar Elucidator sword. Suguha's voice then booms out, in a dangerous strong tone, "Back off." The hand holding the Elucidator is none other than Valkyrie Sailor Celestial with an intense expression on her face.

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Sugu?" Sailor Celestial then pushes Heathcliff before performing a powerful spin kick that sends him skidding backwards.

The others see this whole event and Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Celestial?"

Heathcliff says, "Hello, Selene."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "It is you."

Ishtar's voice booms in her mind, angrily, **"What the heck are you doing?!"**

Sailor Celestial shouts out, irritated, "Shut it, you spoiled brat! I don't have time to deal with you!" Sailor Celestial flinches as a 'pang' of pain goes through her head and she glances at her broach in which she sees very tiny 'sparks of energy' come from it causing her to think, _"Damn! I don't have too much time."_

Ritsuka asks, surprised and confused, "Ishtar?"

Mash says, surprised, "No, Master. That isn't Ishtar. It…It's her 'vessel'! Her 'vessel' has retaken control of her body!"

There are surprised looks from the others, for various reasons, causing Archer to ask, surprised, "A mortal suppressed a Divine Spirit?!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "That doesn't surprise me!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's Suguha for you. Not even a goddess can keep her down."

Sailor Celestial looks at Kazuto and she tells him, "It's me, big brother. I've regained control of my body."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised, Sugu." Kazuto asks, confused, "But Sugu, your form…?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "My powers haven't fully stabilized yet. I'm only able to transform into this form for the time being and for only a short time."

Kazuto asks, concerned, "How long?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous tone, "Well…about twenty to thirty minutes. Maybe less if I really push it." Sailor Celestial's broach 'sparks' again causing her to say, nervously, "Okay, it will be less if I push it."

Kazuto says, concerned, "Then transform back, Sugu! I don't know what will happen after that time limit is up, but I know that you are going to hurt yourself really bad!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a determined tone, "Not a chance, big brother!" Sailor Celestial says, glaring at Heathcliff, "Not with this 'old ghost'. Time for this 'ghoul' to get kicked back to the void where he belongs!"

Heathcliff responds, "A 'ghost', my dear? Hmm, I believe that your statement is completely accurate. I am a 'specter' of a 'demon' that has risen from the ashes once more sow chaos and destruction."

Musashi asks, "Who is this guy?"

Ken replies, "A nightmare, Musashi-dono. A living nightmare."

Tuxedo Mask says, with an enraged sneer in his eyes and expression, "A fiend. A heartless demon that has NO value for human life even for his own blood! A mass murderer with the blood of four thousand lives on his hands!"

There are looks of shock from Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, Chole, and Musashi and Heathcliff says, "All true." Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, Chole, and Musashi look at Heathcliff causing him to say, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akihiko Kayaba through it is one of my names. I am also known as Heathcliff, the 'Demon King' of the floating castle of Aincrad, a realm which I had entrapped ten thousand souls for over two years in a death game, a 'battle' of life and death, in which, of the course of those two years, nearly four thousand people, though not directly, were slain by my hands!"

Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, Chole, and Musashi give gasps of shock and Shirou asks, "Is that some kind of joke?" Mash looks at Ritsuka in which Ritsuka can only nod his head

Archer says, plainly, "No, he isn't. There is not even a speck of a lie in his words."

Saber says, her eyes narrowing in fury, "Nor does he feel any remorse for such actions. There is not a hint of pride in those deaths, but there is not even a shred of remorse for them!"

Kazuto says, with a deadly plain tone, "That's Kayaba in a nutshell. He willing to go to any lengths for his selfish desires."

Heathcliff says, pointing to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "Indeed. If you wish to know how far, the ones known as Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are prime examples of my 'infamy'. Sailor Moon is a survivor of my 'death game' and in this life, she is a member of my family…my niece to be more exact."

Shirou asks, flabbergasted, "Your niece?!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct, Shirou Emiya. And yes, I know who you are. Also, with the two of them, long ago in our universe, the two of them were princesses of a kingdom on moon."

Mash asks, surprised, "Princess? On the moon?"

Ritsuka says, with a nod, "That's right, Mash."

Heathcliff says, with a plain tone, "Well, Ritsuka Fujimaru, you are looking at their father at that life."

There is another set of gasps of shock from Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, and Musashi, who are joined by Ritsuka and Mash, causing Ritsuka to ask, flabbergasted, "Father?!"

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "No, he is not!" Just then a powerful wind starts to form, and everyone looks to see a strong silver aura surrounding her where she yells out, strongly and sternly, "A father protects and cares for his children! A true father NEVER puts his children to what you have put us all through! That castle was a dream! A wonderful and SAFE adventure for everyone! A dream that you DESTROYED and turned into prison and nightmare for over two long years with the blood of four thousand people with us, survivors, forever scarred along with those 'connected' to us all! Family…friends…and so many more! You ARE NO father of mine! You are NO FAMILY of mine! Back in the Silver Millennium, you are only the provider of the seed that gave birth to me and Celestial! Nothing more!" Sailor Moon then transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie form and she yells out, sternly, "You are just an old ghost that doesn't want to vanish! A legacy that doesn't want to end up 'just a memory'! But I swear, in the name of the moon and those lives that you destroyed, NO MORE!" Sailor Moon unleashes a burst of sheer power that causes the whole area to start to shake with great violence in which the velociraptors that they have entrapped, recently getting free, run for their lives knowing, by pure instinct or otherwise, they have NO chance against her.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena…"

Shirou asks, stunned, "What's going on?"

Archer says, seriously, "It's her! Her raw power is making this whole area shake!" Archer tells Rin, "Rin, we should stand back." Rin looks at Archer causing him to say, "We are only experienced to handle battles against mages and Servants, not a battle of demons, titans, and gods!"

Ishtar's voice booms in Sailor Celestial's mind, **"Finally, someone has the brains to realize what's up!"**

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, **"Oh, shut it!"**

Ishtar tells Sailor Celestial, **"Why don't you get a clue? You know that your powers are still unstable for you to last too long even in this form and knowing this guy, it won't be enough. He fought you when you and sis reached 'divine status' as Aesir Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers at the Keyblade Graveyard."** Sailor Celestial snarls at this causing Ishtar to say, **"Why don't you use the new power that sis acquired?"**

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, **"What do you mean?"** Sailor Celestial looks towards Sailor Moon causing Sailor Celestial to 'feel something' where this causes her to think, _"I don't know what that was, but something tells me that I had better give it a try!"_ Sailor Celestial takes a deep breath, focuses, and her broach, which is still giving off 'sparks', opens up where a rainbow light comes from it.

Kazuto asks, seeing this, "Sugu?" Just then Sailor Moon's broach opens up and her Silver Crystal glows with light causing Sailor Moon to look at Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Moon, "Sis, do you trust me?"

Sailor Moon gives a confused look, but she then replies, with a nod, "I always do."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous smile, "Thanks, because right now, I don't know what the heck I'm doing." Sailor Moon and Kazuto give a nervous flinch, but then Sailor Celestial closes her eyes in which three small orbs of light come from Sailor Moon's broach in which the images of Saber, Archer, and Caster appear from those orbs.

Saber asks, shocked, "Those are…?" The three orbs then shoot off and goes into Sailor Celestial's broach, but then Mash starts to glow.

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "Mash?" Mash gives a confused look as the 'glow' coming from her turns into a small orb that goes over to Sailor Celestial where it stops in front of her.

Sailor Celestial opens her eyes, looks at the orb, and she asks 'it', "Are you sure?" The orb then goes into her Sailor Celestial's broach causing her to glow where Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks."

Kazuto asks Sailor Celestial, confused, "What was that?"

Sailor Celestial replies, nervously, "Actually, I don't know myself. I'm just doing what you, Naruto, and Davis usually do: Take it on a wing and a prayer." Sailor Celestial yells out, as her Elucidator sword glows, "Okay, here goes something! **Include: Shielder Galahad!**" Sailor Celestial's Elucidator then transforms into a duplicate of the massive cross-shaped shield that Mash is wielding causing everyone else to be shocked.

Ritsuka asks, shocked, "Huh?" He looks between Mash and Sailor Celestial and noticed that both shields are exactly the same.

Sailor Celestial says, amazed, "Wow! It actually worked!"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "Interesting."

Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly serious tone, "Let's see how you like this!" Sailor Celestial then uses a powerful Force Push to send Heathcliff skidding backwards about half-a-mile in which Sailor Celestial leaps high into the air.

"**Celestial Elemental Camelot Hammer!**"

Soon after, six versions of legendary castle of Camelot made of elemental energy, one of earth, one of fire, one of water, one of wind, one of light, and one of darkness, appears in which they are absorbed into Sailor Celestial's new shield causing it to glow with massive rainbow colored energy. Heathcliff, sensing what's coming next, brings up his shield as Sailor Celestial teleports over to him and slams her elemental energy charged shield into Heathcliff's shield causing an immense explosion with a massive 'KA-BOOM', like cannon or explosives going off, in which the whole area violently shakes as a shockwave rocks it. Immediately, Archer and Saber gave Rin and Shirou where they leap high into the air, Mash does the same with Ritsuka, with Ken, with Wormmon on his shoulder, blasts off into the air via Ken's new armor, Hawkmon and Sailor Pisces takes to the sky, and everyone else leaps/flies high into the air expect for Musashi, who is helped high into the sky by Sailor Galaxy. When everyone not involved in the clash between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff land on the ground, they see a completely decimated landscape.

Chole says, amazed, "Wow!"

Hawkmon says, nervously, "My words. Talk about going overboard."

Sailor Pisces says, looking at Kazuto, "Like brother, like sister." Kazuto gives a nervous rub of his scalp as Sailor Celestial, completely unharmed, teleports in.

When she sees the destruction, Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Oops. I guess that I went a bit overboard."

Sailor Pisces asks, annoyed, "A little?! You call that a little?!"

Sakura tells Sailor Pisces, "Don't bother, Yolei." Sakura says, looking at Naruto and Kazuto, "We have plenty of friends like Suguha on our side to know that kind of change isn't going to change." Naruto and Kazuto give a slight winch at Sakura's words, but on the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial winches as her broach starts to 'spark' with more 'energy sparks'.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Crap! Maybe I REALLY overdid it. My powers still haven't fully stabilized, and I can only stay in my basic Valkyrie form for a short time, but it looks like I've made that short time even shorter!"_

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Just peachy."

Heathcliff's voice booms out, "So am I." Everyone then looks towards the source of Heathcliff's voice where he emerges from the massive amount of smoke created from the explosion caused by Sailor Celestial's attack and he is COMPLETELY unharmed!

Ritsuka says, shocked, "He…He's completely unharmed!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a sneer, "That's not surprising."

Rin asks, shocked, "How could anyone survive any attack of such magnitude?"

Archer responds, "Remember, Rin, we aren't in a Holy Grail War." Rin looks at Archer as he looks between our heroes and heroines and Heathcliff causing Archer to say, "As I said before, we are in a battle between demons, titans, and gods." Rin then looks at Heathcliff and our heroes and heroines as they look like they prepare to face off once again.

(**On the meanwhile; Elsewhere within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**)

Within a huge room that looks like a mixture of an 'occult lab' and an 'alchemy lab', we find Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon roaming through it.

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "In from the fire and into the horror show."

Sailor Mercury says, "Actually, this isn't just something that we would see in occult, Jupiter. It also seems to be an alchemy lab."

Matt asks, curiously, "Alchemy? You mean that stuff where people try to turn lead into gold?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Alchemy is more than that, Matt. While turning 'base metals' into precious metals was one aspect of it. It also involved trying creating an elixir of life, also known as the potion of immortality, the ability to cure any disease, find a 'universal solvent', something that can dissolve anything, and all in all, the pursuit of 'ultimate knowledge'."

Tai says, "You know, usually, in anime and stuff, it usually leads to 'bad things'."

Sailor Mercury says, "When one takes it to the extreme, Tai."

WarGreymon says, "Something tells me that these guys would take it to that extreme."

MetalGarurumon says, "I agree."

Matt says, with a nod, "Same here."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "Maybe we should ruin their plans."

Sailor Mercury says, concerned, "Wait! We don't know if there are some valuable items that belong to other worlds and are vital to those worlds! We can't just go destroying them!"

WarGreymon asks, pointing in one direction, "What about that?" Everyone looks where WarGreymon is pointing and they look to see a what looks like large, square-headed gray sledgehammer with short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard. The short-handled sledgehammers look to be implanted into a large stone.

Tai asks, his eyes widening, "Dude, is that what I think it is?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod of her head, "You may be right, Tai." Sailor Jupiter then notices something nearby causing her to go over and pick up a large glass cylinder containing a small strange vial causing her to think, _"What's this? Why contain a vial in another container?"_ But then, thanks to her martial arts training, Sailor Jupiter hears what sounds like an arrow being fired and she shouts out, "Watch out!" Sailor Jupiter, from the corner of her eye, sees an arrow coming towards in which she barely dodges where she says, seriously, "Watch out! We have an archer targeting us!" Just then Tai looks to see another arrowing straight for him.

WarGreymon says, worriedly, "Tai!" WarGreymon gets in front of Tai and blocks the arrow with his claws.

Tai says, "Thanks, WarGreymon." But then all of them are assaulted by a bunch of arrow from seemly all over in which Tai's and Matt's armor protects them with ease, however, Sailor Mercury yelps as the arrows strike her exposed skin where her Valkyrie Armor doesn't protect her.

Sailor Jupiter says, worriedly, "Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter then yelps out as an exposed area on her form where her Valkyrie armor doesn't cover her is hit by another arrow.

MetalGarurumon yells out, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Jupiter rips the arrow out of her body causing her to respond, "I'll be okay, but we're going to get turned into pincushions at this rate!" As if to make Sailor Jupiter's point ever clearer, they are assault by more arrows in which Tai uses his armor's force-field to protect himself and Sailor Mercury.

Tai says, "I've got you!"

Sailor Mercury says, with a winch, "T-Thank you." Our group tries to find out where the arrows are coming from, but they can't see anyone in which Sailor Jupiter's gaze goes over to the sledgehammer.

Sailor Jupiter thinks in her mind, _"I don't know if I'm worthy of it, but right now, it is my best shot. Hey, pal, if I think you are what I think you are, then give me a hand! Not for my sake, but for everyone that I love and the whole multiverse!"_ After barely dodging another arrow, this one aimed for her face, Sailor Jupiter leaps for the sledgehammer and she manages to get it just as several well-aimed arrows were about to hit her. The instant that Sailor Jupiter grabs the handle, the sledgehammer unleashes a powerful 'light' and Sailor Jupiter roars out as she is filled with power causing the arrows about to hit her getting vaporized while the 'light' engulfs the room and everyone in it in the process.

(**In another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; a short time soon afterwards**)

Heading within another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find Kamen Rider Terra, Tuxedo Mask's evil counterpart in this universe, is in a maddening rage as he yells at some of UNI-SHOCKER's soldiers while attacking others!

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "Get going you idiots!"

Just then a female voice says, "You shouldn't do that to our soldiers, workers, and associates since we may have gaining lots of replacements, but it won't work if our losses exceed our replacements." Terra looks to see the pink dragon-style armored female walking over to him.

Kamen Rider Terra asks the armored female, "Aura, what do you want?"

The pink armored female warrior tells Kamen Rider Terra, "I know that you are frustrated with the situation…"

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, strongly and sternly, "I am BEYOND frustrated Aura! We knew that they would find us, but not this soon! Most likely, despite our efforts, there is still a spy in our ranks!"

The pink armored female, Aura, replies, with a nod, "We believe so, too. However, finding the spy is a moot point."

Kamen Rider Terra says, irritated, "You think I don't know that?! There is chaos everywhere with us holding that brat and his forces to a standstill! Plus, they have help from that group from the other prime universe and they have their own versions of those mecha created by another version of that idiot, Embryo!"

Aura says, with a nod, "They are proving to be an annoyance."

Kamen Rider Terra says, plainly, "No damn kidding! Plus, they managed to transport the Meatball Head and her allies and friends from her universe into the building where they have launched multiple assaults all over the place! Thanks to their 'high-speed demolition team', much of our security system is off-line and the most vital sectors are forced into secondary systems!"

Aura says, with a plain tone, "Speaking of Lunar, he has entered into our headquarters."

Kamen Rider Terra is silent for a second before he says, "Maybe it is time that I rip out the root of our problem here in my home."

Aura replies, plainly, "No. There is another complication that needs to be addressed."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, plainly, "What is that?" Aura swipes her hand causing a holographic screen to appear where it is showing what's happening with Sailor Moon's group in which Kazuto is battling against Heathcliff right now causing Terra's eyes to widen as he sees Heathcliff causing him to ask, surprised, "But how? Their version of him is dead! Do you think that it is the one of this…?"

Aura replies, interrupting Terra, "Yes and no is the answer. It seems like the Kayaba of this world, who has gone rogue ever since Lunar found out what his counterpart did in one of the 'prime universes', managed to find his way into our headquarters facility, which shouldn't be surprising since we know who he is, and used our resources to find the last remnant of THAT Kayaba. You see that Kayaba was completely defeated at the Keyblade Graveyard, but he left a piece of himself within the computers of Radiant Garden as an AI."

Kamen Rider Terra says, annoyed, "That's not surprising."

Aura says, with a nod, "Well, this universe's Kayaba found that AI and he has merged with that piece of his counterpart creating a whole new 'version' of themselves."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, shocked, "Two versions of Kayaba have merged?!"

Aura says, nodding her head, "Believe it or not, it is the truth. They are a new version of Akihiko Kayaba or Heathcliff in this case with the powers of this universe's Kayaba along with the one coming from one of the two prime universes."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, "The point of this is?"

Aura replies, plainly, "You know who you need to ask."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a nod, "Understood."

Aura asks Kamen Rider Terra, "By the way, where is the 'King of Heroes'?"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with a shrug, "Why should I care about that loser? Probably 'golden boy' is sneering and brooding like a classic anime character after that prime universe Meatball Head beat his ass." Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sneer, "I have more important things to worry about than him." Kamen Rider Terra walks away while Aura just looks at him silently.

However, Aura thinks in her mind, with a nasty sneer, _"Wretched fool. A fool the day that you let power and darkness corrupt you to betray your Meatball Head."_

(**Elsewhere in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; on the meanwhile**)

Heading into another area of the vast city-like/fortress-like headquarters for UNI-SHOCKER, Sonic and Sailor Uranus continue their way through immense facility causing all sorts of chaos and damage where Sonic cuts down battle droids and mecha alike leaving them nothing more than piles of scrap metal. On the meanwhile, Sailor Uranus is creating a massive whirlwind storm that literally blows away the cybernetic/cyborg homunculus soldiers sent against them.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "I'm tired of playing with 'dolls'."

Sonic asks Sailor Uranus, curiously, "Are you sure that they are just dolls?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I wouldn't be so harsh if they were real people…unless they were willing evil of course."

Sonic tells Sailor Uranus, "You are one scary dude."

Sailor Uranus says, "Not all of us can be 'upbeat' as you, Sonic."

Sonic says, with a smile, "I guess so."

Sailor Uranus says, "Anyway, these homunculus aren't even alive. They are being moved by cybernetics. They don't even have conscious thought of their own. They wouldn't risk creating full homunculus since there is a risk of them gaining their own free will." Sonic and Sailor Uranus hear footsteps in which they see another group of homunculus coming towards them, but they extend their right hands which transform into mini-Gatling Guns.

Sonic and Sailor Uranus give looks of surprise causing Sonic to say, surprised, "Whoa! I get what you mean!" Sonic and Sailor Uranus dodge the assault of bullets from cyborg homunculus, but then all of the homunculus are struck from behind causing them to fall to the ground on their stomachs as well as putting them out of commission in which Sonic and Sailor Uranus look to see many of their kidnapped friends, but all of them looking like their VRMMO avatars with Lisbeth, Silica, along with Pina, her blue feathered dragon familiar/partner, Lux, and Philia looking like they did in SAO with Rain and Seven looking as they did in ALO.

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Fancy meeting you here!"

Sailor Uranus says, amazed, "You're free!" Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "Then why do you look like your VRMMO avatars? Namely your SAO and ALO avatars?"

Rain says, nervously, "That's a bit of a story."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, you and Seven I can understand since you were effected by what happened at home, but…"

Philia says, a bit nervously, "Like Rain said: It is a bit of a story."

Lisbeth says, "Let's just say that these jerks gave us a 'power boost' so to speak and it is awesome!"

Sonic asks, curiously, "Power boosts? Sounds pretty rad, but what do you mean?"

Silica says, a bit nervously, "Um…"

Just then a familiar 'nasally' female voice says, "Hey, Silica-chan. Sounds like ya found a friendly face." Soon after, none other than Argo, looking as she did in SAO, appears from the shadows and in fact, a duplicate of Argo appears with her.

Sailor Uranus asks, shocked, "What the?! Argo?! TWO?!" Sailor Uranus looks between both versions of Argo, who smirk in unison.

Silica says, nervously, "Argo didn't get a duplicate." Silica points to one Argo causing her to say, "This is our Argo and the one is her counterpart here in this universe."

Argo says, "Ah, you ruined the surprise, Silica-chan."

The Argo of Lunar's universe, to be called _Argo_ for obvious reasons, then says, "We love that reaction when they see two of us."

Sailor Uranus says, with a groan, "If one of her wasn't bad enough…"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'll say."

Both versions of Argo give annoyed looks and _Argo_ says, "Hey, remember, it was me that helped Lunar-boy and the others as well as your friends find you."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "I should have known that their agent in here was you."

Argo says, with a grin, "When it comes to information, ya know who to call!"

_Argo_ says, with a smile, "Especially Kii-boy no matter what universe he comes from!" Both versions of Argo grin causing plenty of nervous looks from the others.

Sailor Uranus asks Argo, "However, it doesn't explain you, Argo. What are YOU doing here in this universe?"

Argo says, her classic teasing manner, "Ah, aren't you glad to see little old me? I was pretty sad when ya left on this adventure. And remember not to say the old phrase: 'This isn't a game'. Remember, ya are talking to a SAO survivor after all."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Right."

Just then a male voice says, "I do believe that we don't have time to chit-chat." Everyone looks to the source to see a man in his early thirties with long loose-fitting dark hair with dark eyes wearing a black suit under a red coat with golden ornamentations on the coat.

Silica says, nervously, "We're sorry, El-Melloi-dono."

The man says, sternly, "That's El-Melloi the Second-dono, young lady."

Silica says, nervously, "Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" The man, El-Melloi II, looks at Sonic and he gives a curious looks at Sonic.

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "New 'friend'?"

_Argo_ says, "He is Lord El-Melloi the Second, a top official from an organization known as the Clock Tower."

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Wait! Him?"

El-Melloi II says, plainly, "It seems like you know of me." But then everyone hears footsteps, and everyone looks to see more homunculus soldiers rushing towards them.

Sailor Uranus says, taking out her Space Sword, "I'll take care of this. I've been waiting to try out a new trick that I've gained."

Philia asks, curiously, "New trick?"

Sailor Uranus says, "**Include: Lancer Gae Bolg!**" Sailor Uranus' Space Sword then 'transforms' into an exact duplicate of Lancer's Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg, in which she uses it to impale the incoming homunculus, who are coming in single file, causing them to collapse in a heap after she pulls the spear out.

Lisbeth says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Philia asks, amazed, "How did you do that?"

El-Melloi II asks, curiously, "How did you get that Noble Phantasm?"

Sailor Uranus responds, as the spear turns back into Uranus' Space Sword, "It is a long story and like you said, we don't have time for chit-chat." Sailor Uranus asks, "Does anyone know where Yuuki is?"

Rain says, shaking her head, "No, we don't."

Seven says, "The instant that we arrived, she was separated from us."

Sailor Uranus says, "Then it is time to go to work." Sailor Uranus tells Sonic, "Sonic, I'll be taking the 'direct route' now. You need to keep scouting and causing chaos to these insane morons!"

Sonic says, giving a 'V' sign with his right hand, "You got it!" After Sonic zips off at super-sonic speeds, Sailor Uranus moves past the others and focuses on the wall in front of her.

"**Space Sword Blaster!**"

Sailor Uranus swings her Space Sword forward causing a massive explosion in front of everyone where they, minus Sailor Uranus herself, duck and cover themselves with their arms from the onrush of wind, dust, and dirt that come from the explosion where the shockwave only goes forward. After the wind, dust, and dirt from the explosion dies down, there is an immense hole where Sailor Uranus struck in which they can see A LOT of destruction on the other side.

_Argo_ says, nervously, "That's what she means by the 'direct route', huh? Not very subtle."

Argo says, with a nervous smile, "That's our Haru-chan. Subtlety isn't in her vocabulary."

Sailor Uranus says, "I'm right here, you know? Anyway, if you have any information, we don't have time for typical 'price negotiation' so you are going to have to take an IOU, Argo."

Argo looks at her counterpart causing her to say, "We don't usually work that…but since you are good friends with As-chan, Kii-boy, and Usa-chan, we're willing to make an exception."

Sailor Uranus says, "Good. Now, we need to move. Gather the other prisoners that you released and follow me. By now, most of the main security systems are offline and we can find a point where we can teleport the people that you rescued out of here."

_Argo_ says, with a smirk, "Very preceptive of you. Yeah, ya did a bang-up job on this place. Their security systems are in complete havoc. Well, the main security systems anyway. They have backup security, but only in a certain vital areas including where they plan to 'dig' into the 'core' of the multiverse."

Sailor Uranus stops, spins around to face _Argo_, and she yells out, looking at her square in the eye, "Coordinates right now!" _Argo_ gives a nervous winch while Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Lux, and Rain giving nervous looks while El-Melloi II looks at Sailor Uranus curiously through his expression is his regular sour expression.

(**Within another section; a short while soon afterwards**)

Heading into another massive section, we find ourselves what looks like an immense warehouse rivaling the size of all of the hangers used for the giant zeppelin the Hindenburg combined where we find it filled all sorts of boxes, containers, and the like, but they are being moved out by UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen and plenty of the 'soulless' cyberized homunculus with two armored warriors, one with a bulky muscular frame with his armor shaped like a griffin and the other with a feminine frame with her armor shaped like a harpy, leading the force. However, a portal materializes in front of them causing them to focus on it.

The griffin armored warrior asks, in a male voice, "A portal? Here?" Just then through the portal, this new version of Heathcliff, a fusion of _Kayaba_ and his counterpart from our heroes' and heroines' universe, emerges from the portal where he is looking towards the portal. Before everyone originally in the room can say or do anything, Kazuto bursts into the room and clashes one of his swords with the shield of this new Heathcliff, who will be called **Heathcliff** for obvious reasons, while the portal closes immediately behind him.

The harpy armored warrior says, in a female voice, "What the?!" Immediately, Kazuto looks around him and after throwing his swords into the air, he spins to his left and uses a Force Push to blast everyone else in the room down in which Kazuto then spin back around to catch **Heathcliff's** sword with his bare hands.

**Heathcliff** says, plainly and with a sly smile, "Impressive. So, you have finally embraced your power, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto responds, strongly, "I'm not here to impress! I'm here to get rid of a 'ghost' like you!" Kazuto throws **Heathcliff** back before backflipping away and like you see in television shows and movies, Kazuto easily catches his swords back into his hands. On the meanwhile, the UNI-SHOCKER warriors, Combatmen, and homunculus get back to their feet and prepare to attack both Kazuto and his opponent, but then another portal opens up where they are attacked by the emerging Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Pisces, Ken, Stingmon, Shurimon, Mash, with Ritsuka acting as 'support' for Mash, Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, Chole, Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Musashi.

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Where are we now?"

Sailor Pisces says, "Into another fire."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "Where he wanted us to go."

Flashback: a brief awhile beforehand

Back in the 'Jurassic Park' field, we find Sailor Moon's group, just joined by Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Musashi, in which the recently 'revived' **Heathcliff** just survived Sailor Celestial's new special attack.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Damn! If I were at full power, he wouldn't be so cocky!" Sailor Celestial winches as her broach sends off more 'sparks' showing the current instability of her powers.

Sailor Pisces says, seriously, "You're not and something tells me that you should be thinking of de-transforming about now."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Not now! Not with him, Yolei! You know well as I do that, we CAN'T with him!" **Heathcliff **prepares for battle, but he then puts his sword back into his shield where he puts his right hand into his right ear in which he nods his head.

Naruto asks, confused, "What's he doing?"

Sakura's eyes widen, realizing what's happening, and Sailor Nebula shouts out, her visor active, "He has a communication device in his ear!"

There are gasps of shock in which **Heathcliff** says, "It looks like will have to wait." Plenty of the others are confused, but Kazuto, on instinct and swords out, immediately charges right for **Heathcliff**.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star say in unison, surprised, "Kirito/Kirito-kun!" Soon after, a portal appears behind **Heathcliff** and he goes through it.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "Wait!" Kazuto leaps into the portal after **Heathcliff** and it immediately closes behind him.

Naruto says, "Oh, crap!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "No!"

Sailor Pisces says, her computer out and her visor active, "Don't worry, I have a lock on him. Most of the security systems, here, are down. I can create a portal to him."

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Do it now, Pisces!" Sailor Pisces flinches from Sailor Moon's tone, but quickly gets to work on creating a gateway to follow Kazuto.

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Back in the present, the group is now battling against two sets of enemies: One is **Heathcliff** and the other is the UNI-SHOCKER forces where we find Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Sailor Star focusing on **Heathcliff** while the others are taking care of the rest.

"**Rasengan!**"

Naruto slams his familiar sphere of charka into the waist of griffin armored warrior causing him to growl in pain as he is sent skidding backwards where the attack greatly damages his armor especially the area where the chakra sphere hit. Sakura then comes in and with a powerful super-strength hit, demolish the warriors right arm, revealing that his entire right arm is cybernetic.

Sailor Galaxy says, amazed, "His right arm is machine!"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "That's not a surprise!" Joining up with Rin, Archer, Saber, Shirou, Mash, and Ritsuka, they are dealing with Combatmen and homunculus soldiers with ease as shown by Saber by her easily taking down two dozen of them with one swing of her Noble Phantasm.

Shirou takes down two more with the two projected swords that he made where Shirou asks Saber, "Are you okay, Saber?"

Saber replies, "I am fine, Shirou. In fact, no insult to you, but your increased power has allowed me to use my abilities to their upmost like I did in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Archer says, "That's not surprising. Thanks to Rin's and Shirou's 'enhancements', I suspect that they can supply us with mana to use our abilities to the fullest while using their powers to the fullest as well."

Rin says, amazed, "Yes, my ability and mana levels are at a whole new level. While my control was weaker than before, I've completely regained it and more. Nearly perfect control of such high magecraft and mana seems to be more and more natural to me." Rin says, with a deadly serious tone, "And that's not good."

Shirou asks, confused, "Huh?"

Saber tells Shirou, "Most likely, they used you to perfect the creation of powerful 'magecraft soldiers': Soldiers that can use the highest levels of magecraft and even magic for their evil purposes."

Ritsuka asks, worriedly, "Really?"

Mash says, "I believe that Saber-dono and Rin-san are correct, Master."

Archer says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "And also in that endeavor, I believe it also involves the reason that they sealed a Divine Spirit into that girl." Archer says, looking at Mash, they were trying to create a more powerful Demi-Servant."

Shirou asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

Saber says, with a nod, "I believe Archer is right, Shirou." Saber says, looking at Mash, "I knew that shield looked very familiar. You wield it quite well. Sir Galahad would be proud."

Mash says, with a nod, "Thank you, Saber-dono."

Rin says, with a sneer, "I can't believe that they actually went through with it. Through I'm not surprised that a version of the Animusphere would do such a thing."

Shirou asks, "So, most likely, they didn't seal Ishtar into that girl just to keep her contained?"

Archer says, with a nod, "Correct. Most likely, it is an experiment to create far more powerful Demi-Servants."

Rin says, "Which is why they enhanced you and I and sealed that Divine Spirit into that girl. They were 'tests' to create powerful warriors for their armies." Rin uses her **Gandr**, the spell that focuses her magical energy into her finger and fires it like a 'magic bullet', in rapid succession to take down several homunculus soldiers at once. As they start to give off sparks, Rin says, with a nod, "They are definitely Einzbern in design."

Archer says, with a nod, "And cybernetically 'enhanced' through it seems more to control them than to make them stronger. They aren't alive at all. Just machines in flesh and blood form." There is a loud 'bang' like a gun being fired in which they see Sailor Pisces and Sailor Nebula battling against the harpy armored opponent where the two Valkyrie Sailor Scouts are sent skidding backwards with Sailor Pisces taking to one knee putting her right hand on the ground in which the harpy armored opponent charges in, but the floor around her feet then turns into mud where she immediately sinks down up to her kneecaps in it causing the female armored warrior to stop in their tracks and gap in surprise.

Sailor Pisces asks, slyly, "Problem?" Sailor Nebula then swings her staff where it hits the female armored warriors armored head and she yelp as her helmet is greatly cracked while also being sent flying into the wall behind her with a massive 'thud'.

Sailor Nebula tells Sailor Pisces, with a smile, "Good work!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a grin, "I always knew that villains like her were real sticks in the mud!"

Shurimon says, "Yolei, this isn't the time for bad jokes." Sailor Pisces gives an annoyed expression at her Digimon partner while, on the meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Sailor Star are fighting an intense four-on-one battle with **Heathcliff** where he is managing to hold them off in which he easily blocks dozens of Sailor Star's rapid-fire **Linear** strike.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Switch!" Sailor Star leaps out of the way in which Sailor Moon attacks with **Double Circular **where **Heathcliff** manages to block, but Sailor Moon then hits him on the chin with **Crescent Moon** causing him to stumble backwards where Kazuto then rushes into the void.

Kazuto says, "It's finished now!" Kazuto aims for a finishing bow, but **Heathcliff** manages to spin out of the way in which Kazuto barely ducks **Heathcliff's** counterattack with his shield where Kazuto rolls out of the way. **Heathcliff** then 'senses' danger and twists around to use his shield to block Sailor Celestial, now wielding the duplicate of Mash's shield, in which the sheer power of the attack causing the ground around **Heathcliff** to sink twenty feet in a circular pattern and shake the whole massive area.

**Heathcliff** says, "Impressive power, Selene. Truly, you have gained even greater power, but right now, you are quite 'restricted' due to factors out of your control right now." As if to show **Heathcliff's** point, Sailor Celestial grunts and groan as her broach starts to greatly 'spark' and 'crackle' with chaotic energy causing her to leap away.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Celestial, you need to transform back!"

Kazuto says, "Your powers are still unstable, and you can't maintain even your basic Valkyrie form much longer! Transform back now!"

As even her powers 'instability' causes her pain, shown by chaotic energy sparking from her broach, Sailor Celestial grunts out, "I can…hold out a bit longer!"

Sailor Star says, glancing at Sailor Moon and Kazuto, "Kirito-kun and your sister are right, Celestial-chan! Please listen to them!"

Sailor Celestial snarls and she responds, reluctantly, "Fine!" Sailor Celestial leaps away and touches her broach causing to revert back to Suguha, in her regular attire, but her form and her broach 'spark' with chaotic energy for a brief second causing her to go down on one knee.

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu, are you okay?"

Suguha struggles back to her feet and she says, weakly, "I…I'm okay."

Sailor Moon says, "Don't worry, we'll handle the rest." However, after Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Sailor Star turn their attention back to **Heathcliff**, Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes off warning them of further danger.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "Get back!" On instinct, Sailor Star leaps back with Sailor Moon and Kazuto as an energy wave goes between them and **Heathcliff** in which they along with everyone else sees Kamen Rider Terra walking over to them.

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sneer, "You!"

As everyone's attention is focused on Terra, Suguha thinks in her mind, with a winch, _"Just great! Just what we needed!"_

Ishtar's voice then booms, **"You had your turn! Now, it's mine!"** Suguha then gasps as her eyes switch from their usual dark grey into a familiar ruby red. But the others don't see this as they are focused on Kamen Rider Terra.

Kamen Rider Terra says, slyly, "You and your friends are making a MAJOR mess around here."

Sailor Pisces says, sarcastically, "Thanks. Good to know that our efforts have been so helpful around here."

Kamen Rider Terra says, glaring at Sailor Pisces, "Think that you got Sailor Senshi powers and you are a 'princess of the universe', huh, Inoue? And yes, it is pretty obvious who your 'secret identity' is since that 'plant ninja' is close to you and that's Yolei Inoue's Digimon partner." Sailor Pisces gives a nervous look and Kamen Rider Terra says, looking at Archer and Saber, "I also learned that it seems like their home universes and their timelines have also given their 'aid' of sorts. Namely their Throne of Heroes and all those 'engraved' in it."

Sailor Pisces asks, annoyed, "Yeah, so?"

Ken, Tuxedo Mask, and Kazuto think in their minds at the same time, _"I don't like the way that he is talking."_

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, "It is time, my friend! The oppressive Demon King and his daughter is here! The cries of the imprisoned and slain souls call you to battle!"

Sailor Pisces asks, confused, "What the…?!" However, she doesn't get to finish as 'something massive' comes down from above and crashes nearby our group with a loud 'bang' sending dust, dirt, and debris high up in which before they could figure out what's going on, Sailor Moon yelps as she is grabbed by a massive hand and everyone sees that Sailor Moon has been captured by an immense male human that's over two meters tall, dirty blond hair tied in a short ponytail, dark eyes, and covered in mainly bondage straps all over his body, which HEAVILY muscular with pale skin covered in scars, and face in which he is mainly barefoot.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Tuxedo Mask says, strongly, "Get your hands off her!" Tuxedo Mask leaps in to attack, but the massive giant of man easily backhands Tuxedo Mask aside causing him slam into a large group of boxes, hard, causing them to get knocked over where Tuxedo Mask is stunned, but not even injured in the least as he quickly recovers.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Tuxedo Mask!" However, she quickly sees that her beloved is fine causing her internal relief, but she is still nervous as she looks at the giant at her grip.

Shirou asks, shocked, "Who or what is that?"

Ritsuka says, surprised, "Spartacus!"

The others are surprised, and Sailor Nebula asks, "Spartacus?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right!" Everyone looks up to the source to see Ishtar, back in control of Suguha's body, and riding on her divine boat/bow, Maanna, in which she tells them, "He is a Heroic Spirit Servant, Spartacus, Berserker-class."

Ken says, glaring at Kamen Rider Terra, "Now, I get it! That's why you said those things!"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Yep! As Berserker, the big lug has power, but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed! Also, his Noble Phantasm, ugly as it is, allows him to regenerate damage and turn it into power."

Stingmon says, "That's not good! We can't attack him since we might make him stronger!"

The Heroic Spirit, Spartacus, yells out, "Now, daughter of the oppressive daughter of the Demon King, prepare to meet your justice!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Hey, you are going to believe that guy?! And do I look like a daughter of a demon? Come on!"

Spartacus yells out, "Do not try to deceive me, daughter of Demon King! I know all too well of your lies! Now, prepare to be crush in this rebellion for the souls of those that have been oppressed!"

Sailor Moon responds, secretly taking out what look like small water balloons, "Yeah, can I take a rain check?" Sailor Moon throws the 'water balloons' into Spartacus' eyes causing him to yell out as his eyes burned causing him to loosen his grip on Sailor Moon allowing her to break free where she gets on the ground.

Tuxedo Mask, who had recovered from being backhanded by Spartacus, asks her, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm okay. It is a good thing that I had those balloons filled with mace."

Sailor Galaxy asks, surprised, "Mace balloons?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Clever."

Ishtar tells Sailor Pisces, "Hey, four-eyes, you might want to use your portals to send tall, dark, and Berserker somewhere…I don't know…far away!" Sailor Pisces glares at Ishtar, annoyed, before pushing a button on her mini-computer in which a portal forms at Spartacus' feet which he falls through causing the portal the close instantly after he goes through it.

Naruto says, "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Ishtar says, with a sigh, "Don't count on it. Remember, he is a Servant. Command Seals give the Master the ability not only to control them and boost their power, but it also allows to teleport them wherever they wish, so, it means that he can be called back." Ishtar says, with a smirk, "But I doubt that we will be seeing him, again. Since they know that you have such access to teleportation tech and magic, they won't waste the few Command Seals that guy's Master has."

Kamen Rider Terra slaps his armored head causing him to say, "I should have seen that coming."

Sailor Pisces says, "Now, it's your turn! You are outnumbered!"

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, with a sly smirk, "Want to bet?" Soon enough, a good-sized unit of armored soldiers, looking similar to PSICOM soldiers from Final Fantasy 13, appear from the shadows and aim their weapons at the group.

Sailor Pisces says, solemnly, "I had to open my big mouth." Just then a woman approaches Kamen Rider Terra.

This woman looks to be a young woman blonde hair that reaches to her mid-thigh and olive-green eyes with thin-framed glasses in front of them in which she has a white dress under a long grey-green coat on with brown gloves on her hands, black partial see-through stockings covering her legs, and black high-heeled shoes on her feet with riding crop in her hands.

The young woman says, "Sir, I'm glad that you are okay, but we have a situation."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, curiously, "What situation?" As if to answer Terra's question, everyone hears a loud thunderclap and just then most of the PISCOM style soldier scream out in pain and agony as they are hit by a powerful electrical shock in which they collapse to the ground, their form smoking and all of them unconscious, though still alive, from the powerful electric shock.

The soldiers look wildly around to find where the attack came from causing one of them to ask, confused, "Where did that come from?"

Just then a high feminine-like male voice yells out, "Right here!" A group of the soldiers that weren't unconscious were then attacked by a griffin where they were thrown to the ground when the griffin rammed into them and when the griffin floated in the air, everyone can see someone riding on it.

The person riding the griffin looks to be a young androgynous-looking boy with pink hair that looks shoulder length with a mid-waist long ponytail held by black ribbons, violet eyes, and wearing a black dress with white armor over the skirt around where there is a red belt on top of that white armor contain a horn and a sheath for a knight's sword, white armored gloves over his hands and lower half of his lower arms, white coat-like cape that goes down knee length, black socks that goes up the lower half of his legs, and white and golden boots on his feet.

Seeing this person and the griffin, Mash and Ritsuka give amazed looks that shows that they know this person while Ken asks, "Who in the world?"

But then a familiar female voice yells out, "Actually, that was me!" There is a loud 'crack' of thunder and everyone looks to the source to find Sailor Jupiter, but she has undergone some 'changes'.

It seems like Sailor Jupiter is in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, but her hair and thus, her ponytail, has grown longer, reaching down three-quarters of her waist behind her back, the feathered wings attached to her helmet have been replaced by golden-yellow wings similar in design to the Pokémon Zapdos, her eyelashes are longer and more seductive with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, her lips have gone from pink to a lovely sparkling leaf green with hints of pink in it, her armored fuku has also changed with it being very tight fitting showing off her perfectly female super-model form including her Tsunade level cleavage though not in an obscene manner and there is an open front around the waistline area of the armor exposing six-pack waistline though it doesn't take away any of her 'feminine charms', the eight wings attached to the heart jewel in the chest plate of her armored fuku are no longer white feathered wings, but golden-yellow wings similar in design to Zapdos' wings, her heart jewel also has the addition of Nordic ruins on it, her armored gloves are now fingerless, displaying leaf green fingernails with golden thunderbolts on them, the knuckle area of her armored gloves have six-inch bird-like claws, her armored mini-skirt is now covered in jewels designed like Nordic ruins, attached to her skirt now is a sheath for the legendary Totsuka-no-Tsurugi on the rear of her skirt, an Eastern Asian drum with the Japanese symbol of 'tomoe' drawn on the drum attached to the left side of her skirt, and an open 'holder' on the right side of her skirt, and the wings attached to her back are now golden-yellow wings designed like Zapdos' wings.

Chole says, looking at the other Sailor Scouts, "By the look of her, she's with you."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Jupiter?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smile, "Hey, girl, it looks like you found some new friends, too!"

Sailor Nebula says, "Jupiter, you…you…"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a wide sly grin, "You got it! ARK Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter at your service!" Just then Sailor Jupiter displays that she has, in her right hand, the strange small sledgehammer that she, Mercury, Tai, Matt, and the two Mega Digimon found earlier.

Upon seeing that sledgehammer, Kamen Rider Terra grabs the woman by the collar, and he yells out, angrily and flabbergasted, "Are you kidding me?! She got Mjolnir?! She got fucking Mjolnir?!"

The woman says, nervously, "Well, it seems like the hammer deemed her worthy…"

The woman yelps out as she is shaken by Kamen Rider Terra causing him to scream out, "Of course it deemed her worthy, you baka! Not only she holds the same element as Thor, but she is a fucking Sailor Guardian for crying out loud!" Kamen Rider Terra then throws the woman to the ground, shocking plenty of the others.

Sailor Pisces says, irritated, "Hey, she is on your side!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, irritated, "Jihl Naabat-san is just an employee…an employee that knows her place since her life belongs to us! It is a lesson that she learned all too well!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "And you are about to learn your own lesson, you ass!" Kamen Rider Terra turns towards Sailor Jupiter only to be hit in the gut by the sledgehammer, none other than Mjolnir, the mystic hammer of Thor, which sends him rocketing to the other side of the room where he hits the concrete ground with a massive 'crash' while Mjolnir returns to her right hand.

The feminine-looking young boy on the griffin shouts out, "And he's out!" Immediately, the soldiers fire their rifles, set to automatic fire, on Jupiter, but she then creates a massive magnetic field that easily catches all of the bullets much to the soldiers' as well as some of our heroes' and heroines' shock.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sly smirk, "Lesson: I'm the Sailor Scout of Thunder, Lightning, and Wood! In short, I'm the Senshi of Electricity and Wood and electricity is related to magnetism!" To prove her point, Sailor Jupiter creates a powerful magnetic field that rips their weapons out of the soldiers' hands in which she then crushes them, along with the bullet fired at her, into powder with her new magnetic abilities! Sailor Jupiter says, "Now, you must be thinking: 'Oh, this is going to hurt!' I'm here to tell you: Yep!" Sailor Jupiter then unleashes a powerful electric shock attack that hits the woman, Jihl Naabat, and the soldiers that weren't rendered unconscious by Sailor Jupiter's previous attack causing them to scream out in pain as they are shocked. When Sailor Jupiter stops her attack, Jihl and the soldiers, their forms smoking, collapses to the ground into unconsciousness.

The feminine-looking young boy on the griffin says, with an excited grin, "Wow, Master, they learned a shocking lesson!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "Astoflo, I think that saying was old when you were with Charlemagne and your fellow paladins!"

Ken asks, surprised, "Wait! Astoflo?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Meet my new friend: Astoflo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne!"

Ritsuka says, "So, it is you, Astoflo!"

The pink haired young man, Astoflo, tells Ritsuka, "Hey, Master Ritsuka, it has been a while, huh? Well, sorry, you aren't my Master anymore! She is since she summoned using the vial that contained my sense through, I'm surprised that it was still around!"

Sailor Jupiter tells Astoflo, "Last time I checked, I thought that you were given a second life after the Greater Grail War!"

Astoflo responds, with a nervous grin, "You know how it is! After I got my new life, I worked to make my world a better place! Making kids laugh, saving people, and then some! Through using my Noble Phantasm caused trouble with the Mage's Association for one thing and then I had to stop a group of bad guys trying to blow themselves and a lot of innocent people up! Next thing I knew, I was back in the Throne of Heroes!"

Sailor Jupiter says, shaking her head, "Oh, boy!"

Chole says, with a smirk, "Well, it is just one Heroic Spirit after another! I hope you don't mind if I stick around!"

Sailor Pisces says, "That's up for debate."

Sailor Star asks, looking around, "Where is the commander…I mean Kayaba?"

The others look around causing Kazuto say, "He's gone!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "Kayaba?! But isn't he…?"

Sailor Pisces says, solemnly, "He's back, Lita. He's back AGAIN!"

Sailor Jupiter looks at Sailor Pisces causing her to ask, "Yolei?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yep. I'm Sailor Pisces." Sailor Pisces says, looking in another direction, "However, we don't have time to explain since we have trouble!" Everyone looks to see Kamen Rider Terra, his armor around his waist around where Mjolnir hit him, is back, but his armor seems to be repairing itself.

Tuxedo Mask says, surprised, "His armor…"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked smile, "Nanobots, you baka."

Ken says, plainly, "That's no surprise."

Astoflo says, "Wow! I could have used that once upon a time!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We don't have time, Astoflo. We have more company coming!" Just then an arrow comes out of the shadows and heads for Sailor Jupiter, but she easily uses electric powers to vaporize it causing her to call out, "Okay, 'Archer of Black', time to come out! You and your master better come out or you will find that I truly embody Zeus' lightning!" With those words and a powerful 'electrical aura' surging around Sailor Jupiter, a pair of people emerge from the shadows.

The first person looks young man with mid-waist brown hair with the end tied in a ponytail with bangs going down to chest length, blue eyes, and wearing ancient Greece style clothing and armor with that style of longbow in his hands.

The second person looks to be a young woman of 19 to 20 years of age with long brunette wavy hair that reaches mid-waist, clear blue eyes, and wearing a white top with a black bow, black pants, white socks, and black shoes.

Astoflo says, looking at the male, "Whoa, Archer!"

The young man says, with a kind smile, "Hello, Astoflo. It is good to see you through we wished it were under better circumstances."

Shirou asks, surprised, "More Servants?"

Rin says, "Yes, but I never heard of them in the Grail Wars before."

Ishtar says, "That's because they come from an alternate timeline to yours and Shirou's two timelines, Rin. Astoflo, the 'Rider of Black', and the other one is Chiron, the 'Archer of Black'."

Archer asks, "Chiron, the legendary teacher of Greek heroes like Heracles and Achilles?"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "The very same. The two of them come from a timeline that after the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, the head of the Yggdmillennia, Darnic, managed to find and steal Einzbern Greater Grail with help from the Germans, but he betrayed them, too, and hid the Greater Grail in Romania for about sixty years. At the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, in yours and Shirou's timelines, Darnic, who is a soul stealer to keep himself young, revealed this fact to the Mage's Association and basically, declared war on them. The Clock Tower sent a strike team against him, but they got wiped out, however, not before they activated the backup function of the Greater Grail."

Saber asks, curiously, "Backup function?"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Yep! Those Einzbern are tricky bastards! They designed a 'backup system' where, assuming that the seven mages that were made Masters were working in collusion to each other and not performing a proper Grail War, so, the Grail sends seven more pairs of three Command Seals to seven more mages to act as opposition to them! Basically, it is two teams of seven where they battle it out and the winning team then has to fight each other to do a proper Grail War to get the right to use it."

Sailor Pisces says, sarcastically, "Some 'prize'."

Ishtar says, with a shrug, "Hey, what can I say? And you call me a 'goddess of calamity'? Ha! You, mortals, really come up messed up stuff more than I do! Anyway, in that timeline, the Clock Tower team was the 'Red Faction' through one of them, a representative of the church, betrayed them for his own gains, and Yggdmillennia were the 'Black Faction'. Those two were on the same team during a good part of what was known as 'Great Holy Grail War' or 'Greater Grail War' for short. Namely the 'Black Faction'."

Sailor Jupiter says, looking at the young woman, "And she was Chiron's Master during that war: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Looking at you, since you are standing on your two feet, you are here after the war and you passed on your crest to your younger brother getting your magic circuits removed to be allowed to start walking again."

The young woman, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, responds, with a nod, "Yes, that's correct. I don't want to aid them in their plans, but they leave me no choice."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Imprisoned brother, forced you to 'regain' your ability to use magecraft while still being able to walk, and help them fight us or your brother gets the 'axe', right?"

The young man AKA Chiron says, with a smile, "It isn't surprising that it would be that obvious to you, avatar of Zeus."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nervous smile, "I wouldn't say that I'm an 'avatar' of any deity, Chiron-dono."

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, annoyed, "Enough!"

Sailor Jupiter yells at Kamen Rider Terra, annoyed, "Why don't you take a 'chill pill' jerk?!" Sailor Jupiter then asks, with a sly grin, "In fact, why don't you just 'chill' instead?" Just then Kamen Rider Terra yells out as his lower half is frozen into solid ice!

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, confused, "What the?!"

Just then a male voice says, "It's called 'checkmate'! Look it up!" Everyone looks towards the source of the voice to find Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and a brand-new Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Mercury's Valkyrie Sailor Scout form mostly remains the same, but now, the figure on her helmet is a snow-white wolf instead of a leviathan, she has icy-blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, her lips are now a shimmering icy-blue color as well, the eight wings attached to the heart jewel on the chest area of her armored fuku are now icy-blue in color and the wings seemed to be made of ice and crystal, the jewels attached to the front of the heart jewel are in the shape of Mobius the Mega Monarch, Fenrir the Nordic Wolf, and White Night Dragon now, there is a massive snow-white fur pelt around her neck and covering much of her shoulder pads her armored gloves are fingerless, revealing sparkling snow-white fingernails, the knuckles on her armored gloves have gained long wolf-like claws on each knuckle, her mini-skirt is also sparkling and covered in Nordic style ruins, attached to the mini-skirt there is icy-blue version of the Dark Magician's specter attached to the rear of the skirt, the left skirt of the skirt has an icy-blue of the Blue Galaxy Ranger's Trans-dagger, and she retains the multiple pouches from her previous Valkyrie form, but they are armored versions, her armored high-heeled boots have two icy-blue wings attached to her heels, and finally, her wings have become icy-blue/white in color with them seemly made of ice and crystal.

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury nods her head and Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "It turns out that Venus wasn't the only one holding one heck of a 'power up'! There is now FOUR Sailor Scouts that have achieved Ark Valkyrie Sailor Scout form!"

Kamen Rider Terra uses his strength to free himself and he yells out, strongly and irritated, "It doesn't matter if there are four or FOUR HUNDRED of you! You are going down the same!"

Sailor Mercury yells out, strongly, "Fenrir!" Sailor Mercury creates a snowstorm in which the snowflakes gather until they bring out an immense snow-white wolf, the size of van, with icy-blue eyes, and with a mighty howl, the massive white wolf sends Terra flying backwards causing his left side to freeze.

Chole says, "That's one big wolf!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Let me join in! Raijin!" Just then a massive lightning bolt slams behind Sailor Jupiter where an immense and majestic thunderbird rival a small passenger plane appears behind her.

Fiore says, shocked, "Oh my…"

Rin thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Those familiar are damn huge! The level of mana needed to bring forth them might even exceed Heroic Spirits!"_ Sailor Jupiter's new 'partner', the thunderbird Raijin, unleashes a lightning attack that slams into Terra, who just got back to his feet, causing him to scream out as he gets slammed by the attack, demolishing his helmet, and causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap.

Shirou says, shocked, "His face!"

Shirou looks in-between Tuxedo Mask and Terra causing Tuxedo Mask to say, irritated, "Yes, I know…all too well."

Sailor Pisces says, "Easy. Remember what Lunar said? Remember…"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a plain tone, "I know."

Sailor Jupiter tells Chiron and Fiore, "I'll be blunt. Surrender now. I've got a hammer that belongs to a deity from another universe…the real deal. While I'm still a mortal myself, I've got a mystic hammer filled with the power of a deity. Even without that, you can tell just fine that I'm beyond a mage's power. While I'm Japanese in my 'current day origin', I can go quite well with the Amazons of ancient Greece."

Chiron says, with a kind smile, "Yes, you can. I'm sure that Queen Penthesilea and her sister, Queen Hippolyta, would have welcomed you themselves."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a kind smile, "I doubt that Chiron-dono." On the meanwhile, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon quickly surround Terra on two sides.

WarGreymon says, "It's over, pal!"

Kamen Rider Terra asks, with a sly smirk, "Oh, really?"

Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's 'danger sense' with Naruto's 'negative emotion sense' goes off causing Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto to shout out in unison, worriedly, "Get away from him!" However, it is too late as space and time start to distort and warp all around Terra.

Tai asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Matt yells out, concerned, "Get back!" However, it is too late as space and time distortion engulfs everyone within the room.

(**In an unknown area; on the meanwhile**)

In an unknown area, we find Sammy Tsukino start to slowly awaken and he groans as he slowly opens his eyes.

Sammy asks, weakly, "What…Where…?" Just then he remembers about his kidnapping and he also remembers what happened after that causing his eyes to widen in fear where he sits up in which he finds himself on a bed wearing a hospital gown.

Just then a male voice says, "You are finally awake." Sammy turns to the source to see Raven and, much to his shock, multiple alternate versions of himself in front of him.

Sammy asks, stunned, "What the…?!"

Raven tells Sammy, "You aren't seeing things, nor this is any type of illusion. They are alternate versions of yourself from various timelines in the multiverse."

Sammy asks, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Raven says, "Most serious…" Raven then removes his mask to show that he, too, is another version of Sammy in which Raven says, "If you can't trust yourself…" Sammy's eyes widen at Raven's appearance and he can't help to wonder what's going to happen next through he has a good idea that things are about to get even more complicated…

**End of Chapter 11**

There are plenty of twists and turns that this story is taking, huh? I know that this is getting confusing and I'm sorry for that, but hopefully the confusion will pass. Like I've been saying in the past few chapters or so, I had changed my original plan for the story to be more in the 'spirit' of SAO with the story having a more 'gaming feeling' which elements from various 'gaming stories' being used in my story here. I had used something similar in one arc of **World's Song** and I hope to use a vaster 'gaming theme' through this first art of this new story. Anyway, please read and review to tell me what you think, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 6

By now, you have seen what I meant with Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's ever-growing list of 'problems', but they will work themselves out in one form or another. Also, like I said in the previous chapters, my ideas for my stories are ever-changing even when I'm writing them, in which, right now, I have made a 'modification' to the plot of this arc. Personally, I feel that I'm getting 'off base' with the 'spirit' of SAO that's a 'prime part' of this story series, so, I'm going to try to add plenty more 'gaming themes' to this arc of the story. It is pretty obvious with the titles of the past several chapters or more. Anyhow, I think that it is time to end my ramblings and for us to 'dive in'. I know that this is REALLY OLD, but I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius **_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Revan Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 12: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 6**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within the immense headquarters facility for UNI-SHOCKER, we are in a hallway where a group of cyber-homunculus soldiers march by as two armored warriors, one in green armor designed like kangaroo and the other in red armor with it designed like a bull, watch them march by.

The bull armored warrior says, with a snort, "I don't see what the point is about them. They are no better than robots."

The kangaroo armored warrior says, plainly, "They are basically robots. They have cybernetics in them and AI programming. You do remember what has been happening with our technology lately, don't you? They don't want to take ANY chances with them."

The bull armored warrior says, "Well, they are far better cannon fodder than the Combatmen. These days, they are just a joke."

The kangaroo armored warrior says, with a nod, "That isn't surprising. They are only good for kamikaze attacks when in missile form and Lunar and his forces easily figured out how to counter them a million of ways."

The bull armored warrior says, with a nod, "No damn kidding. It is the reason that we are raiding across worlds for all of the tech, magic, and other stuff to get an edge on him."

The kangaroo armored warrior says, "Yeah, but our new 'allies' are quite the mix and they, all, can't be trusted."

The bull armored warrior says, "No joke. With the latest plan, they would have their own agendas."

The kangaroo armored warrior says, "It is to be expected. Our progress is being stopped flat by Lunar and his group in which they managed to incite rebellion in three of the worlds that we had conquered. It is getting really annoying."

The bull armored warrior says, "They managed to get the edge over us, and we need to regain the advantage fast if we are going to prevent this from going out of control."

The kangaroo armored warrior says, "No damn kidding, but these newest alternate versions of the Sailor Scouts seem to be even stronger than the last bunch in that botched mission."

The bull armored warrior says, with a sly tone, "They don't seem so tough to me." But then there is a massive explosion from a nearby wall and shockwave knocks down the two armored warriors! Emerging from the massive hole in the wall of the hallway, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, surrounded in flames, and the red-haired 'fighter' for Julian Ainsworth, Beatrice Flowerchild, 'infused' with the power of Magni, one of the sons of Thor, to continue their fight from earlier.

Sailor Mars says, "Give it up, girl! You can access only a portion of Magni's power while I have the full power of flames of Mars! You're done!"

Beatrice responds, with a snarl, "Not a chance! Bring it on, bitch!"

Sailor Mars retorts, "You are asking for it!" Sailor Mars and Beatrice continue their fight with her swinging her massive version of Mjolnir with Sailor Mars dodging with ease.

The armored warriors have managed to get to their feet and the kangaroo armored warrior says, seeing Sailor Mars and Beatrice, "Speaking of whom…"

The bull armored warrior yells out, "What are we waiting for?! Let's get her!" But then a series of arrows strikes them in certain areas of their armor, namely their joints, causing them to hesitate where [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] zoom in where they take down both armored warriors with familiar Sword Skills causing a significant damage to their armor and knocking them out.

A familiar female voice says, "Well done. You truly emphasize the warriors that you are." [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] look to see Talia, Cure Celestial, Sailor Orion, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Tentomon, Biyomon, Lillymon, Gomamon, Digmon, Lancer, Lancer's Master, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Atalanta, Illya, and Miyu emerging from the hole.

[Sailor Moon] says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Atalanta, but we…most of us, anyway, personally prefer 'guardians' to 'warriors' despite meaning that in our title as Sailor Senshi."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a grin, "Speak for yourself, sis."

Just then there is another loud explosion, and everyone looks to see Sailor Mars' flames clashing with Thor's lightning from Mjolnir in which Lancer says, with a grin, "They are really going at it."

[Sailor Moon] says, "That's the way that Pyro…even if it isn't my Pyro."

Atalanta says, "She truly is an avatar for the Gods of War."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "I have to admit that you have a point, Atalanta."

Illya asks, curiously, "Where is Julian?"

Miyu replies, "I don't know, Illya. He vanished as soon as those two started fight. With all of the smoke and the explosions, it was easy for him to slip out of sight."

Lancer says, with a snarl, "No better than that coward, Kotomine." Lancer says, with a smirk, "Personally, I think that it is funny that he ends up as a mere tofu chef in one world."

Bazett says, plainly, "Don't forget in that world is the church is nothing more than a shell of its former self and the world is slowly ending due mana depleting and being replaced by some kind of energy that's destroying all life on the planet."

Izzy says, "And they plan to want to use the power of Etherion to reverse that trend instead of their original plan of transforming humanity into a lifeform that can survive on their altering Earth."

Lancer says, looking at [Sailor Celestial], "Well, you can't be too surprised by that. A girl with the thing that made everything in existence even exist? She is like the 'ultimate Holy Grail'!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, annoyed and sarcastically, "Excuse my counterparts and I being the most powerful beings in all of the multiverse! We never asked for this! We never wanted this! We were just…given this!"

[Sailor Moon] says, concerned, "Celestial…"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a grin, "I'm fine, sis."

Bazett says, looking at [Sailor Moon], "However, I don't think you and your 'royal brother' aren't unrelated or unimportant in your connections to her."

Sailor Orion says, "We know so, Bazett. Our Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto were reborn as close siblings, as far as we know, in many of their practically infinite lives or just as close as siblings."

Cody says, with a nod, "It means that they have their own important roles to play with Suguha and the fact that it is a 'multi-universal constant' proves that Serena and Kazuto play an 'important role' in Suguha's 'purpose' as the 'guardian' of Etherion."

Izzy says, "Through we don't completely understand it yet."

Miyu says, "Well, right now, it is best that no one gets their hands on any version of your friend or even a portion of the 'power' that she possesses."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "That's a fact."

Just then more explosions are heard, and Joe says, nervously, "Geez, they are really going at it."

Gomamon tells Joe, "What did you expect Joe?"

Cure Celestial says, with a smirk, "Insanity versus hard-core warrior? I think that's a recipe for destruction if I ever heard one."

Miyu says, "We should keep moving. Reinforcements are going to be on their way here."

Bazett says, with a nod, "The chaos will alert their forces to our location."

Lancer says, with a smirk, "I say bring them on, Master! I've got quite a few things to get off my chest with them!"

Bazett says, with a sigh, "You would Lancer."

Talia says, "Hopefully, the others are doing all right."

(**Elsewhere; on the meanwhile**)

At another location, we find Sailor Moon, in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, and Kazuto, still looking as his SAO avatar with golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead, lying down on the ground and groaning as they slowly wake up.

Asuna's/Sailor Star's voice booms in Kazuto's ears, "Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!"

At the same time, Sailor Moon's ears are hearing Darien's/Tuxedo Mask's voice call out, "Serena! Come on, Meatball Head!" Sailor Moon and Kazuto groan as they wake up where they find Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star looking at them in concern.

Kazuto asks, weakly, "Asuna?"

Sailor Moon asks, weakly, "D-Darien-kun?" Kazuto and Sailor Moon groan as they get into a sitting position.

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "Easy, Kirito-kun. The warp or whatever that engulfed us knocked most of us out."

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "It's about time that you two woke up!" Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sailor Star, and Tuxedo Mask look to see Sailor Nebula, Ken, Stingmon, Sailor Pisces, Shurimon, Sailor Mercury, in her new Ark Valkyrie form, Sailor Jupiter, in her new Ark Valkyrie form, Tai, WarGreymon, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Ishtar, possessing Suguha's body where she is clad in Ishtar's 'usual outfit', Chole, Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, Ritsuka, Mash, Musashi, and Astoflo coming over.

Sailor Moon and Kazuto remembered what happened a short time back and Kazuto asks, "Everyone okay?"

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "We're all just fine."

Sailor Star says, "You are the last of us that got knocked unconscious to wake up."

Kazuto and Sailor Moon get to their feet and Sailor Moon asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Somehow, Terra has created a space-time 'warp' of some kind and brought us into another dimension."

Sailor Moon says, with a groan, "Of course."

Chole says, "Something tells me that you have experience with this kind of things."

Sailor Pisces says, solemnly, "You have no idea."

Tai says, pointing to Ishtar, "By the way, bro, we've been information of the situation with Suguha and her new 'look'. And…we don't envy you."

Matt says, with a nod, "Especially after Sailor Mercury gave us a brief overview of ancient Mesopotamia and their deities."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Thanks." Kazuto asks Sailor Mercury, "Did you do a scan of Sugu and find out if what Ishtar said is true?"

Ishtar gives an annoyed look and Sailor Mercury says, "Yes…It seems like she may be telling the truth. From what the scans tell me, this seems more than just a 'possession', like someone else taking over Suguha's body. It seems like Ishtar and Suguha are…like have been 'blended' or 'merged' together. Sailor Nebula managed to help me in confirming what Ishtar-dono said is true."

Sailor Nebula says, "Since I'm the Sailor Scout deeply connected to all Star Seeds, I was able to confirm that Ishtar's 'core' was indeed, at least, 'linked', to Suguha's Star Seed. They are 'interlinked' now."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod of understanding and a sigh, "I see."

Ishtar says, annoyed, "Took you long enough."

Sailor Nebula says, "I'm going to need to take a deeper look with Sailor Mars' and Sailor Pluto's help with their psychic and spiritual abilities."

Ishtar asks, sarcastically, "Don't we have a much bigger problem to deal with?" Sailor Moon and Kazuto then look around and they see that all of them are a massive space with a lot of doors, not connected to any walls, in the massive space.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What in the world?"

Sailor Mercury says, "This dimension seems to be some kind of labyrinth. Of what kind, I can't be too sure based on my scans."

Kazuto asks, "Did any of you go through the doors?"

Sailor Pisces says in reply, "Not yet. And we think that it is most likely a trap."

Rin says, "This whole setup is an obvious trap."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Where's Naruto, Sakura, and Galaxy?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We had them explore ahead if there is some kind of 'backdoor' or whatever around here."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Which there isn't." Everyone looks to see Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, Strea, in her ALO form, and Yui, in her pixie form, coming up to them.

Yui says, flying over to Kazuto, "Daddy, you are awake!"

Kazuto says, "Hey, Yui."

Sailor Star asks Yui, "Did you find anything?"

Strea shifts from her 'ALO form' into her 'SAO form' causing her to say, "Just doors. Doors. And more doors. So boring!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "There seems to be no end to the doors and no way to tell if any of them are different from the others…at least by looking at them."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it. This is very good trap."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Do you think that this place is like the other 'alternate dimensions' that we faced in the past?"

Sailor Mercury says, "There are similarities, but based on the data, this dimension is quite different from the others that we faced in the past including being more advanced."

Chole asks, "You faced stuff like Reality Marbles?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Similar, but different."

Astoflo says, amazed, "Wow, Master! You really come from a complicated world!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"You don't know the half of it."_

Archer says, "I'm surprised to find that with all of your power, you can't figure this way out."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "We may be very powerful, but we aren't deities…not even close."

Sakura says, pointing to Ishtar, "Through we have one in our corner, sort of, but she is no help."

Ishtar yells out, angrily, "How dare you?" Ishtar gives an annoyed 'huff' causing her to say, "I could easily take care of this, but I don't want to."

Suguha's voice booms out in everyone's minds, **"The fact is that your powers are limited due to our 'condition' being similar to a Pseudo-Servant and that limits your powers."**

Ishtar shouts out, flustered, "Oh, shut it!"

Tai tells Kazuto, "I seriously don't envy you, bro."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Tell me about it, Tai." Kazuto then walks over to one of the doors.

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun, what are you doing?"

Kazuto responds, "It is quite obvious that this is one big trap, however, standing here and trying to figure it out won't help us one bit. So, I plan to do what Davis and Naruto would usually do: Jump right in and set off the trap."

Naruto says, a bit annoyed, "Hey, Davis and I aren't like that!" Sakura, Sailor Pisces, Matt, and Sailor Jupiter give a look that asks: 'Are you kidding?' At the same time, Ken and Sailor Galaxy give nervous looks.

Matt says, pointing to Tai, "You forgot one more person that category, Kazuto."

Tai gives an annoyed look and Sailor Star says, with a sweet yet nervous smile, "I think that it is actually two."

Kazuto gives a nervous 'yelp' and Rin asks, with a sigh, "And they are supposed to be leaders of your group?"

Ken says, "Actually, Tai and Serena are two of the leaders of our group."

Sakura says, "Though I actually understand what you are implying Rin-san and you have a point."

Tai yells out, annoyed and embarrassed, "Hey!"

Astoflo says, excitedly, "I have to say, Master, your group is really something else! This adventure is going to be a blast!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nervous smile, "It doesn't seem you have changed a bit Astoflo-san."

Astoflo says, with a grin, "Not one bit!"

Kazuto says, "Anyway, to figure out how to get out of here, we need to figure out the trap, so…" Before anyone could say or do anything, Kazuto opens one of the doors and the whole area changes in a large flash where everyone finds themselves in what looks like the courtyard of the Kirigaya household.

Saber asks, amazed, "What's this?"

Shirou says, "It looks like we are in someone's yard."

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Not just 'someone's' yard."

Kazuto says, "Sugu's and my yard. This is home." There are plenty of looks of surprise from those not of our heroes' and heroines' world, minus Ishtar, in which she is looking at a certain location. When the others notice this and then look at the same location, they can see what looks like an eight-year old Suguha Kirigaya looking down at the pond in the grassland yard where she sees a water strider insect floating on the water.

Sailor Pisces says, recognizing the 'little version' of Suguha, "That's…"

Ishtar says, plainly, "Obviously." Everyone then looks to see Child Suguha try to grab the water strider, but she misses and falls into the water in which sinks into the water as she fails about as Child Suguha starts to drown.

Shirou, on instinct, starts to move forward, but Saber stops him causing her to say, "No, Shirou. This is an image of the past. There is nothing that you can do." Soon after, everyone looks to see a ten-year old Kazuto Kirigaya dive into the pool and bring Child Suguha back to the surface.

Sailor Star says, "Oh, I see. That's why Suguha-chan never learned how to swim."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ishtar says, plainly, "No, duh. You are a little girl and you nearly drown? It would be obvious that you would have a problem with water." When everyone looks at Ishtar, they notice that one of her/Suguha's arms is shaking slightly and uncontrollably.

Mash asks Ishtar, "Are you okay, Ishtar?"

Ishtar responds, with an annoyed glare, "Just fine! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"It seems like Ishtar and Sugu are really 'deeply connected' now."_

Tai asks, curiously and concerned, "So, this place is bringing out people's memories?"

Matt says, with a plain tone, "It seems like that way."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. That was a childhood memory of Sugu and me. Personally, one that I don't want to remember, and I know that Sugu feels the same way." Kazuto looks at Ishtar causing him to say, "I was close to having a heart attack and our mom was too."

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "I'll bet." While they were talking, Astoflo goes over to another door and puts his hand on the doorknob.

Chole notices this causing her to yell out, "What do you think you are doing?"

Everyone looks at Astoflo where he responds, with a smile, "Just seeing what's in door number two!" Before anyone could stop him, Astoflo opens the door and the whole area is engulfed in another bright light changing the whole 'scene' of the area into what looks like the inside of a computer lab.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Astoflo!"

Astoflo gives a nervous look where Ritsuka asks, "Where are we?"

Mash responds, "It looks like a computer lab, Master."

Just then a familiar child-like female voice shouts out, "Uncle Kayaba! Uncle Kayaba!" Everyone looks towards the source to see an eight-year old Serena Tsukino running over to a young Akihiko Kayaba, who is sitting in a chair.

Saber says, surprised, "That man!"

Shirou says, surprised, "It's him!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon lowers her head at this scene while the scene shows Child Serena leaping onto young Kayaba's lap.

Young Kayaba says, with a smile, "Hello, princess." Child Serena just smiles at Young Kayaba as a younger Ikuko Tsukino walks over to him.

Younger Ikuko Tsukino tells Young Kayaba, "Hello, little brother."

Young Kayaba tells his sister, "Good to see you, big sister."

Younger Ikuko Tsukino tells Young Kayaba, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that we would find you here. This is where I would find you these days, but just a while ago, I would never find you around here. You were in the Mathematics, but you were never into computers, little brother."

Young Kayaba says, with a sly smile, "Maybe I had quite the big sister to show me how interesting computers are."

Younger Ikuko Tsukino says, with a smile, "Real funny, Akihiko. Trust me, I know my way around a computer, you are the true savant of the family, little brother. I mean, you are already making one hundred million yen at your age, little brother."

Young Kayaba says, "You and your husband aren't doing too bad yourselves. Kenji is journalist and investigative reporter of EXCELLENT skill. You don't get where you are without being that, but you help him use his reporter skills to the fullest, big sister."

Young Ikuko Tsukino says, with a sigh and smile, "Already quite the flatter. By the way, a fellow student, here, seems to hold an 'interest' in you."

Child Serena asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Young Kayaba tells Child Serena, with a kind smile, "It is a little too 'mature' for your tastes, little princess."

Child Serena says, with a pout, "I'm not a baby! I can understand grown-up stuff!"

Young Ikuko Tsukino says, with a giggle, "Yes. Yes, sweetie."

Child Serena says, seeing a sketch at the table near Kayaba's seat, "Ooh, what's that? That must be what you are working on." Everyone looks to see the sketch is a rough draft-like drawing of none other than Aincrad.

Young Kayaba says, with a smile, "Just a dream, princess."

Child Serena asks, curiously, "Dream?"

Young Ikuko Tsukino asks, "The castle?"

Child Serena asks, curiously, "Castle?"

Young Kayaba says, "Yes, my dream. A castle that I have dreamed about ever since I was your age or even younger. A majestic castle that's floating in the sky."

Child Serena says, curiously and getting excitedly, "A castle in the sky? Ooh, that sounds exciting!"

Young Kayaba says, with a smile, "Maybe it will be, my princess. Maybe it will be." Soon after, the 'scene' vanishes, and the group finds themselves in 'hallways of doors' once again.

Astoflo asks, curiously, "What was that?"

Sailor Moon replies, in out of character plain tone, "A distant memory." She starts to walk away from the others in which Sailor Star, Kazuto, and Tuxedo Mask show great concern for her while she says, "Not even that possibly. Just an illusion."

Astoflo asks, curiously, "An illusion? Really?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Please…just drop it."

Before Astoflo could say anything, Ishtar tells him, "Just do as he says already."

Mash tells Ishtar, curiously, "You are really concerned about her."

Ishtar gives a blush causing her to say, crossing her arms, "I'm not really concerned! I know that sis is made of 'tough stuff', but I don't want this to devolve into 'ten thousand questions'. Right now, our main focus is getting the heck out of here."

Ken says, with a nod, "I have to agree. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

Tuxedo Mask says, nodding his head in agreement, "It seems like this place can tap into our memories. How many of us whose memories have been 'tapped'? That's the question."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I may have a good idea."_

Sailor Star whispers to Kazuto, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto whispers back, "Try to keep your thoughts safe, Asuna. Just a thought."

Sailor Star whispers, with a nod, "Right…"

Astoflo gives a confused look and he tells Sailor Jupiter, "Master, your leader seems to be…really moody."

Sailor Jupiter replies, nervously, "She…been through a lot."

Sailor Pisces thinks in her mind, _"That's a major understatement, Lita."_

Captain Drake's voice booms out, **"Aye, Master. From what I see, ye have been through hell and back!"**

Sailor Pisces shouts out, surprised, **"Yipe! Drake-dono?! You've seen my memories!"**

Captain Drake retorts, **"Why ye so surprised? You are my Master after all!"**

Sailor Pisces tells Captain Drake, **"Drake-dono, this isn't a 'Holy Grail War' or 'Grand Orders' with Ritsuka-san and Mash-san!"**

Captain Drake replies, **"Ye be right there, Master. However, it seems like your powers to manifest us, Servants, are similar to how we be usually summoned! Your abilities are similar to the True Magic used in our summoning in the first place."**

Sailor Pisces says, with a sigh, **"Yeah, you have a point. Okay, Drake-dono, please don't go through my memories unless they 'pop up' in some kind of 'dream' or 'vision'. And that's an order."**

Captain Drake says, **"If ye say so, Master."**

Sailor Pisces takes a deep breath and Shurimon asks, "Are you all right, Yolei?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nod, "Yeah, Shurimon. I think that I'm already adapting to my 'awakening', but I'm going to need more time than the others to adjust to my powers."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, we were shocked to learn that you are the reincarnation of a 'space mermaid princess'."

Sailor Mercury says, "The Pisces star constellation is connected to Neptune through they also have a connection to Venus as well."

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "They do?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "In Greek mythology, it is said that Aphrodite and Eros were aided by Pisces to escape the monster Typhon and there are a few other legends about Pisces helping Aphrodite. So, while planet that the Pisces star constellation is connected to is Neptune, they also have a connection to Venus via Pisces connection to Aphrodite. From the information on the Silver Millennium, the mermaids of Pisces were considered the 'sea cupids' of galaxy and one of the most intelligent peoples in the Milky Way."

Tai whistles in amazement causing him to tell Sailor Pisces, "Some retinue, Yolei."

Sailor Pisces says, with a shrug, "What can I say? It is kind of weird since Mercury is my star constellations' detriment and fall."

Ishtar says, with a sarcastic tone, "Guess that it isn't surprising that all that brain power isn't helping us at all."

Sailor Pisces yells out, annoyed, "Like you are any help, your majesty!" Ishtar then yelps as she feels a major hit on her head causing her to hold her head in pain.

Suguha's voice booms out, **"Don't you ever shut up?!"** Suguha, in 'astral form', appears by Ishtar and the two of them glare at each other.

Sakura slaps herself in the head causing her to say, solemnly, "Something tells me that we are going to be here for a while."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nervous smile, "Well, based on what we know, Ishtar-dono and Suguha do seem to be 'polar opposites'."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And that makes me worried. Knowing what I know about Pseudo-Servants, I'm worried about their stability and I'm not talking about their emotion and mental stability though with Ishtar being so flaky and all…"

Ishtar says, pointing Suguha's right hand like a gun at Sailor Jupiter, "I am not 'flaky'!"

Suguha yanks Ishtar's/her right arm up and she yells out, **"Watch where you are aiming that thing! Geez, Lita got you pegged!"**

Ishtar retorts, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah! Look at who is calling the kettle black!"

Rin shouts out, irritated, "All right, that's enough, you two! We have more pressing matters to think about!"

Suguha and Ishtar cross their arms, look away from each other, and Ishtar says, annoyed, "Whatever."

Suguha replies, in the same annoyed tone, **"Ditto."**

Archer says, with a sly smile, "Now, I can see why Ishtar chose you as her first vessel."

Rin yells out at Archer, annoyed and with flushed cheeks, "What's that supposed to mean Archer?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Pisces, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Mercury, "Keep a close eye on Sugu…her body and everything else…as well as Ishtar…"

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Pisces reply in unison, "Right."

Musashi asks Naruto, "Who was that guy?"

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "Someone that Serena REALLY wants to get out of her mind, but never seems to get the chance."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding. He is a major headache…heartache…and basically, threatening to turn Serena into an 'emotional mess' which she has had hardly any time to recover from."

Musashi says, nervously, "Yipe!" Musashi says, remembering what happened ever since met up with Sailor Moon's team with Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy, "Well, they really don't like him at all and your friend in black REALLY wanted to kill him. He really showed major killer intent. But he doesn't seem that dangerous."

Naruto says, "That's what makes him the most dangerous of all."

Musashi says, with a nod, "You may have a point, Naruto. He took all that killer intent without even flinching and his technique wasn't any joke either though I have to admit that your friend in black wasn't any joke. Unlike my two-sword style, his dual wielding seemed very improvised, but it was very effective, too. I would like to take him on to see how our sword techniques compare."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a kind smile, "I think that it is best that you wait until another time, Musashi-san." Musashi nods in understand as our group continues on through this 'dimension' to find a way out of it.

(**Within another area; a brief time afterwards**)

In another area of the massive multi-story city-like headquarter complex, we find Davis' group, Valkyrie Sailor Scouts Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, and Sun, Davis, TK, Ark Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Magnamon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and Sailor Saturn's new 'partner', Brighid, an artificial humanoid entity known as a 'Blade', engaged against a legion of robots known as omnics, robots with complex AI programs, specifically the combat variety omnics known as Siege Automation Bastion namely the model known as B73. Right now, our heroes and heroines are under fire from B73's dual machine guns.

Sailor Venus says, "This looks oddly familiar."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah. First, we have Fallout and Halo. Now, we are going into Overwatch."

Angewomon says, with a plain tone, "Yes, they are going on with a theme here. However, it isn't important right now."

MagnaAngemon says, with a nod, "Indeed. There is a whole army of omnics sent against us and by the looks of it, they aren't willing to talk."

Sailor Neptune says, looking through her Aqua Mirror, "It looks like UNI-SHOCKER made sure to install chips and programs in them to ensure their loyalty."

TK says, "Not surprising due to what happened with Lunar and others." Brighid uses her flames to turn a lot of B73 omnics into molten slag, but even more march in and attack with Davis, using his Light Hawk Wings, and Sailor Saturn, with her powers, to create shields to protect the others.

Davis says, annoyed, "Time to end this mess!" Davis then gathers energy into his hands and unleashes a powerful energy beam that vaporizes the whole of legion of B73 omnics.

Magnamon says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Sailor Sun says, with a sigh, "It feels like a shame."

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Sun, "They aren't like the omnics that you see in the game. The ones that aren't designed for combat, Sailor Sun. They aren't like AI like Yui and Strea."

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "Just weapons of war." There is a loud 'bang', and everyone looks to see a massively tall humanoid armored warrior with black elephant style armor stomping towards them.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "He's huge!"

The black elephant armored warrior says, strongly, "Large and in charge! Time to squash you flat!"

Davis says, with a sly smirk, "I don't think so, pal!"

The black elephant armored warrior says, "You want to go, little man? I'm going to turn you into a pancake!"

Davis says, with a wide grin, "Give it your best shot!" Davis flies up where the black elephant armored warrior clashes fists with our Digidestined of Miracles and Life causing a massive crater that's thirty feet all around and 40 feet deep to form around the feet of the massive armored warrior, but while Davis is uninjured, the black elephant armored warrior screams out in pain as the armor around his fist and arm greatly crack.

Sailor Neptune asks, with a sly smile, "Do you think that we should have warned him that Davis is as powerful as one of us at Valkyrie power if not higher?"

TK says, with a smile, "Well, he knows now." As if to prove Sailor Neptune's and TK's point, Davis then grabs his massive opponent and lifts him over his head with ease before throwing him like a rag doll through the roof and high into the sky in which TK comments, with a sly smirk, "Show off."

Brighid tells Sailor Saturn, very impressed, "I must say, my Driver, your friends and allies are incredibly powerful. You aren't ordinary humans at all though it is to be expected."

Davis says, with a smile, "Yeah, it is too bad that I can't use my most powerful attacks here."

Angewomon says, "Well, we don't want the whole place blowing up with us in it."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "I believe that's a good point."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "I know that Dai-kun can easily control his powers."

MagnaAngemon says, "And it isn't too surprising that Davis is so powerful due to his heritages though he prefers some of his heritages to others."

Sailor Neptune says, "Though you can't blame him."

Davis asks, sarcastically, "You know that I'm right here, right?"

TK says, "Anyway, we should get going before we run into more problems."

Sailor Venus says, seeing something, "Too late for that!" Everyone looks to find more B73 combat omnics come in which while plenty fire their machine guns, another group transform into their 'tank forms' unleashing an assault causing our heroes and heroines to scatter from the assault.

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

"**Magna Blast!**"

Angewomon and Magnamon unleash their attacks to combine into a powerful golden-white arrow that slams into the formation that causes a powerful explosions that destroys hundreds of the combat omnics, but there are still A LOT left.

TK says, "Not bad, but there is still a lot of them left!" Sailor Saturn uses her powers to create a shield to protect the others while they prepare for a long range assault until a column of flames is seen where everyone else looks to see Davis emerge from the columns of flames with a massive titan that looks exactly like Belias, the Gigas, one of the Espers from Final Fantasy 12.

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Davis says, "Hey, guys! Meet my new friend: The Esper Belias, the Gigas!" The flaming Esper then takes one swing of its weapon and destroys several dozen omnics in one attack, but the massive number of omnics fight back causing Belias to stumble back in which Davis yells out, "Take cover!"

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous nod, "Okay!"

TK says, "Something tells me that it is going to be big!" Immediately, everyone, minus Davis, assembles around Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sun reinforces her shield.

Sailor Sun yells out, "We're ready, Dai-kun!"

Davis yells out, "Okay, big guy, let it fly!" Belias then unleashes his most powerful attack, **Hellfire**, an immense wall of flames, that vaporizes the whole of the omnic forces against our heroes and heroines while turning much of the area that they are into a black charred husk. When the attack is over, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Sun lower to shield to see the remains of the area.

TK says, sickened by the smell of charred metal, "Wow."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "That's hot!"

Angewomon says, plainly, "No kidding, Mina."

Brighid says, amazed, "Such power…" Soon after, Belias glows as he turns into an 'flaming orb' that goes into Davis.

Sailor Neptune says, "It looks like Firefly isn't the only one that has gained a 'new friend'."

Magnamon says, "One that really knows how to bring on the feet."

Angewomon says, with a sigh, "Magnamon…"

Sailor Pluto says, "It shows that they are going to many worlds to get their clutches on items, 'creatures', and technology to use as weapons in their war against Lunar and his allies." Everyone glances at Brighid and she nods her head in agreement with Sailor Pluto.

Davis says, banging his right fist into his left palm, "Well, I say that we deny them everything and everyone that they want!"

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "I agree, Dai-kun!"

TK says, with a grin, "Ditto!"

Magnamon says, "Then let's move out!" The others nod their heads in agreement and they head across the practically destroyed area where they find where should be a wall, but there is only a mass of charred rubble that they climb/fly over where they find themselves looking down at an area that looks like a mixture of an alchemy lab and a classic movie/television 'mad scientist lab'.

TK says, nervously, "This is…unnerving."

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous nod, "Yeah. Does anyone get a 'horror flick' feel? I do."

Sailor Pluto says, "While I wouldn't normally feel that anyone would be foolish enough to go into such folly, I wouldn't put anything with this organization. Be prepared for anything." The others nod their heads in agreement as they cautiously head into the area.

But then a voice calls out in Sailor Sun's mind, **"Help me…kupo…"**

Sailor Sun stops in her tracks causing her to think, _"Huh?"_

Everyone sees Sailor Sun stop causing them to Davis where Davis asks Sailor Sun, "What's up?"

Sailor Sun says, "I thought…I thought that I heard someone call out for help."

TK says, "I didn't hear anyone."

Sailor Neptune says, "Neither did I."

The voice in Sailor Sun's mind shouts out, **"Kupo…help me…I'm here…"**

Sailor Sun says, "I know I heard someone! Over here!" Sailor Sun, using her instincts, rushes over to a location where she finds a trunk that's locked.

Sailor Pluto says, "There is a mystical seal on that trunk."

Sailor Neptune says, looking at the trunk with her Aqua Mirror, "I can't see what's inside of the trunk. The seal is extensive."

Sailor Sun takes out her sword and points it at the trunk in which TK tells her, "Whoa, Kari! You think that's wise?"

MagnaAngemon says, "TK has a point. UNI-SHOCKER sealed whatever they put in there for a reason."

Sailor Sun says, "The voice that I heard came from this trunk! I know it!"

Davis puts his hands on the hilt of Sailor Sun's sword, and he tells her, "I trust your judgment, Kari-chan. I'm with you."

Sailor Sun says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Dai-kun." Davis and Sailor Sun use their combined power to undo the seals on the trunk causing the trunk to open with a 'snap' causing a glow to come from the trunk where a strange violet, red, and gray bow-like weapon with red jewel floats up from the trunk.

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "A bow?"

But then the 'bow' erupts in a burst of light and a high voice shouts out, "Kupo!" Everyone yelps out as they are blinded by the light coming from the 'bow'.

(**Back with Sailor Moon's group; a short time afterwards**)

On the meanwhile, returning to Sailor Moon's group, they are witnessing an important event in her history: The revelation of her being Princess Serenity. They witness Sailor Moon, in her 'first form', cradling Tuxedo Mask's/Darien's form and she sheds a tear which glows brightly causing the seven Rainbow Crystals to fly over and become the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Past Luna says, "The Rainbow Crystals…They are becoming one! The Imperium Silver Crystal!"

Past Artemis asks, curiously, "What happens now?"

Past Luna responds, "I don't know…Wait! Maybe the princess will be revealed!" Soon after, the Crescent Moon Wand appears in which the Imperium Silver Crystal attaches itself into where Past Sailor Moon, as if in a trance, gets to her feet.

Past Sailor Venus says, shocked, "It's Sailor Moon!"

Past Sailor Mercury says, in realization, "She's the moon princess!"

Past Sailor Mars states, amazed, "Who would have thought?" Soon after, the 'scene' shows Past Sailor Moon transforming into Princess Serenity for the first time.

Past Luna says, "We've finally found her, Artemis."

Past Artemis says, with a nod, "And it is about time." Afterwards, the scene shows Past Princess Serenity wielding the Silver Crystal for the first time and sending Zoisite into the wall, hard!

Astoflo says, with a winch, "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "That ass deserved that." But then the 'scene' switches from the event of Princess Serenity's awakening to a familiar lab where they find older, but still young Akihiko Kayaba working in the computer lab.

Sailor Pisces asks, confused, "Hold on, what's this?"

Sailor Mercury says, confused, "I don't know. I've never seen this memory before!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I have an idea on what this is, but it should be impossible to draw it out from our minds since we NEVER saw this 'scene' before."_ Just then everyone witnesses Past Akihiko Kayaba then gasp, leap to his feet, and he grunts out in pain as he holds his head as a powerful aura surrounds his form. He then roars out in pain as his form switches between Heathcliff and Kayaba before his form returns back to Past Akihiko Kayaba causing him to nearly collapse only holding himself up by hanging onto the desk. When Past Akihiko Kayaba regains enough strength, he stands straight, wipes the sweat off his brow, and gains a sly smile.

Past Akihiko Kayaba says, slyly, "I see."

A security guard enters the room causing the security guard to say, "Sir, are you okay?"

Past Akihiko Kayaba says, "Yes, I am all right now. I had a bit…discomfort. However, it is passed." Past Akihiko Kayaba looks at the security guard with a kind smile and the security guard nods as he leaves the room. Past Akihiko Kayaba says, with a plain tone, "There can be only one reason for this." Past Akihiko Kayaba closes his eyes causing him to say, "So, Serenity, you have awakened at last." Past Akihiko Kayaba looks at a computer screen, displaying a rough sketch of Aincrad, and this causes Past Akihiko Kayaba to say, "Now, I know. I remember. Why I've always dreamed of this castle. Why I planned to do what I planned to do to bring it truly to life. Now, I know what I need to do." Past Akihiko Kayaba waves his hand over the computer screen causing the image on the screen to change to a picture of Princess Serenity, Kirito with a golden crescent moon sigil, and finally, Princess Selene, Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's 'royal form', in which Past Akihiko Kayaba says, "Fate has brought Serenity and I together again as we were in the past. I dare say that the universe may have a sadistic side after all. But I know that your brother and sister must be close by. Selene, I wonder how you and your brother will meet Serenity and I again. How much blood will be shed? How many tears will fall? I dare say that the future leaves me greatly interested though I do know that I will be ripping into the souls of my darling Selene and my beloved Serenity. Once again, I will be betraying them both as I have betrayed them ten centuries ago and throughout history. However, what is beyond that hill? Beyond the sky that my castle will fly? I shall not be satisfied until I see the new world to comes from our conflict to come." Past Akihiko Kayaba waves his hand and the computer screen returns to projecting the image of the sketch of Aincrad. Soon afterwards, the 'scene' vanishes, and our group is surrounded by the seemly endless 'floating' doorways.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, annoyed, "Okay, now I know that something fishy is really going on here! Sure, the piece of crud told us about how he awakened on the day that Sailor Moon awakened as Princess Serenity, but we never saw on what happened when he 'awoke'! That has to be fake!"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, slyly, "You think so, you bimbo of an Amazon?!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to find Kamen Rider Terra, his armor completely restored, walking over towards them.

Everyone gets into defensive stances and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, angrily, "Again?!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, irritated, "Who are you calling a bimbo, you murderous backstabber?!" Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful lightning bolt that PASSES THROUGH Kamen Rider Terra!

Sailor Pisces yells out, shocked, "What the?!"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "That's not him. It is a hologram or some kind of projection."

Archer says, with a nod, "You are most likely correct."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sneer, "I'm not surprised since he is too much of coward."

Kamen Rider Terra says, "We'll see how cocky you are when I'm beating your face in."

Sailor Moon, currently back in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, asks, in a demanding tone, "What's your game this time?"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with a taunting tone, "Game? What makes you think that I'm playing a game? But then again, you are quite used to deadly 'life and death games', aren't you?" Both Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask take a step forward causing Kamen Rider Terra to say, "Now, why do you think what happened after you saw Meatball Head's awakening as Princess Serenity is fake? While that part may not be her memories per say, they are still within Meatball Head's mind though she may not have been the one that put it in there. You already know that Kayaba put a lot of 'stuff' inside of her Earth brother's dorky mind, right? Via you-know-what, right? Well, he trapped your Sailor Moon in that hell for over two years! What makes you think that he didn't do the same with her? But then again, you know that already, don't you?"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "What do you mean?"

Kamen Rider Terra says in reply, "Figure it out, Meatball Head." Kamen Rider Terra or, the hologram/projection of him, vanishes leaving the others alone in this dimension for the moment.

Sailor Moon looks at her friends and allies from her world causing her to ask, "Is what he said true?"

Sailor Mercury sighs causing her to respond, "When you were unconscious after the fight at the ruins of this world's Moon Kingdom, we examined you and…we believe so. We're not so sure how intensive the 'download' into your mind really is."

Sailor Moon becomes a bit nervous at this and Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "Easy. We're not going to let him harm you in any way ever again. You know that."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "That's right, Usagi-chan."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod of understanding, "I know. It is just…unnerving. The more answers that I get, the more questions that seem to pop up every time. The more I know about him, the less I TRULY KNOW him."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Just don't think about him, girlfriend."

Sailor Pisces says, nodding her head, "Yeah, you are going to go back into those 'deep dark places' and if that happens, Mars is going to be on you like glue!"

Sailor Moon says, sarcastically, "Don't remind me."

Chole says, "Man! It sounds like you have got it rough!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You think that being super-heroes like us is all rainbows and unicorns? What you saw were the 'old days' when we were rookies, but these days, it is all toil, sweat, tears, blood, and more than half-a-dozen near death experiences."

Sailor Mercury says, nervously, "I believe that it was more than half-a-dozen and I don't think that we should be mentioning 'near death experiences'."

Sailor Mercury glances at Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Sailor Star causing Sailor Jupiter to say, nervously, "Oops!"

Astoflo says, excitedly, "If you want near-death experience, I have a ton of tales to tell you!"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Yeah, I'm sure that you do, Astoflo-san."

Tuxedo Mask says, "However, let's focus on figuring a way out of this 'trap'. Most likely, it is a form a psychological warfare." Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Mercury, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Pisces, "Have you figured out anything?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "Not a thing."

Sailor Pisces says, shaking her head, "Same here. I can't figure heads or tails of this dimension."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, at least we know that it isn't a Reality Marble. Reality Marbles last for only a few minutes and it is a projection of an 'inner world'. This isn't the case."

Rin says, with a nod, "Agreed. It seems to be a 'mystical alternate realm' that projects memories. Namely your memories."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Believe it, Rin-san."

Sailor Galaxy asks, concerned, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tells Sailor Galaxy, with a foxy grin, "Hey, I'm okay, Hinata-chan. It isn't nice seeing my crappy past again…"

Sakura tells Naruto, interrupting with a flabbergasted tone, "Crappy? Crappy?! Naruto, calling your childhood 'hell' would be putting it nicely! Personally, I'm shocked that you would sugarcoat it even that much!" Sakura says, with a sigh, "But I guess that's why you are the strongest of all of us. I'll be honest. If I went through just a fraction of what you did, I would have either killed myself or gone and release your 'foxy tenant' if not some form of 'base revenge'. The path that you chose…it proves once and for all that you are stronger than Sasuke…stronger than any of us, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Thanks, but to be honest, I didn't do it alone. A few people reached out to me and that helped me find the 'light in the dark'."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a warm smile, "And you spread that light to others, Naruto-kun. It's what makes you so great."

Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, "Easy, Hinata. Stroke his ego and it will let him go to his head. Oh, wait! Too late for that." Naruto gives a mock annoyed look and Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, "But now, I can see why you liked Naruto so much. You may have been the 'Hyuga Princess', but your life wasn't 'castle and servants' to say the least. Geez! I thought that the Hyuga were 'hard-nosed' before, but now I see that was a major understatement."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, I thought it was the reason why Neji ended up the way that he did before I literally knocked sense into him, and I was right, but…Geez, I'm wondering if they took cues from Danzo's ROOT program or something."

Sakura says, "Anyway, Darien is right. Let's not get too deep into our pasts. If this is another dimension of some kind, there has to be a gateway out of here, but going randomly through doors and reliving her history isn't going to do anything."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree with Darien and Sakura. Aimlessly walking through these doors and reliving our history isn't going to get us out of here."

Ken says, with a nod, "Ditto, Kazuto. However, none of our technology seems to be able to figure out a way from this realm."

Kazuto says, plainly, "I would be surprised if we would be able to."

Rin says, "That's quite obvious. Our enemies don't want us getting out."

Archer says, "It could also be a delaying tactics more than an attempt to imprison us."

Saber says, "I agree. Their actions suggest a delaying rather than restraining us."

Shirou says, "I don't know, Saber. We are pretty much trapped in here."

Archer says, "True. We are trapped until they want to release us."

Astoflo says, "And even if we found the door, it isn't like we have the key to it!"

Just then an idea hits Kazuto like a lightning bolt causing him to say, "That's it!"

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Sailor Star asks, curiously, "What's 'it', Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a sly smile, "Astoflo might have hit the nail on the head. We do have a key out of here." Kazuto extends his hand and summons out a Void Gear Keyblade causing those that don't know of the Keyblade to be surprised.

Shirou asks, "What is that?"

Astoflo says, "Looks like a strange key or something."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "The key to getting us out of here!"

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "You're right! Naruto, hurry!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "You got it, Moon girl!" Naruto quickly summons an Oathkeeper Keyblade while Sailor Moon summons a Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto point their Keyblades forward and close their eyes in which the forward end of their Keyblades glow in which each Keyblade shoots off a beam of light that connects in front of them creating a massive keyhole.

Just then Kamen Rider Terra's voice booms out, **"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?!"**

Sailor Jupiter says, slyly, "Getting out of here!"

Sailor Nebula says, concerned, "Hurry!" Soon enough, everyone hears a 'click', like a lock being opened, and the giant keyhole turns into a portal that displays the facility that they just came from.

Musashi says, amazed, "Hey, that's where we just came from!"

Naruto's, Sailor Moon's, and Kazuto's eyes shoot open and Kazuto yells out, "Get out now!"

Astoflo says, excitedly, "Okay!" Astoflo grabs one of Sailor Jupiter's arms and hands causing Sailor Jupiter to blush in which Astoflo says, excitedly, "Time to go, Master!" Sailor Jupiter yelps as she is dragged into the portal by Astoflo.

Ritsuka yells out, "Let's go, Mash!"

Mash says, with a nod, "Yes, Master!" Ritsuka and Mash then follow Sailor Jupiter and Astoflo through the gateway in which Archer scoops up Rin into his arms causing her to blush.

Rin yells out, "Hey…!" However, before she can finish, Archer, with Rin in his arms, leaps into the portal.

Saber tells Shirou, "Let's go, Shirou."

Shirou says, with a nod, "Right." Saber and Shirou rush into the portal in which the others immediately rush through the gateway as the whole 'realm' that they are in starts to collapse.

After Ishtar, who looks back at the three of them for a brief moment before going through, goes through the gateway, Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Star, and Tuxedo Mask are the last ones to leave before Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto in which Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Hurry!"

Naruto says, "We're right behind you!"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Hurry!" Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Star, and Tuxedo Mask nod their heads in unison and go through the portal in which, afterwards, Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto follow through and the gateway closes just as the 'realm' itself seemly collapses. Back within the room where the group was before they were transported into that 'realm', Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto emerge from the gateway that they made which closes behind them.

Stingmon says, "We're out!"

Archer puts Rin down and he says, with a smile, "Sorry, Rin, but I knew that once they had created a way out, we had to move as fast as possible."

Rin responds, in her classic tsundere manner, "Of course, Archer. It is pretty obvious that we had to get out of there quickly since the enemy put us in that dimension." Rin tells Archer, sternly, "But next time, a little warning before doing that!"

Archer says, with a smile, "Yes, of course, Rin."

Sailor Pisces says, "Glad we're out of there."

But then Naruto's, Sailor Moon's, and Kazuto's 'senses' then 'go off' in which Kazuto yells out, seriously, "Watch out!" Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto turn towards the source of the danger that they are sensing with Kazuto using his Keyblade to block a downward strike from Kamen Rider Terra using red bladed rapier used by Genesis Rhapsodos.

Kamen Rider Terra asks, with a sneer in his voice, "You think you are so damn well smart, don't you?"

Kazuto responds, "We got out, didn't we?" Kamen Rider Terra snarls before ramming his armored kneecap into Kazuto's waist causing him to stumble, but before he could even start to recover, Terra grabs Kazuto and throws him like a rag doll into a wall where he slams into it, hard, causing a deep imprint into the wall and knocking him senseless though not suffering major injuries at all despite the sheer power of the impact.

Sailor Star and Sailor Moon say in unison, shocked and horrified, "Kirito-kun/Kirito!"

Naruto says, with an angered snarl, "That does it!" Naruto, without using the usual hand signs, creates seven Shadow Clones, via his **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, and attacks Kamen Rider Terra.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a snarl, "Don't count on it, fox brat!" Kamen Rider Terra then unleashes a larger version of the Chakra Negator device that grabs onto Naruto's waist and binds him in four massive restraints causing him to yelp as he shocked as his chakra and all of his other abilities are sealed causing his Keyblade and Shadow Clones to dispel where he crashes to the floor, stomach first, in front of Terra where he ruthlessly kicks him into a large group of containers still in the room where he hits with a huge 'crash'!

Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, and Suguha, within Ishtar, who becomes wide-eyed at the event, yell out in unison, "Naruto/Naruto-kun/**Naruto!**"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, nastily, "But that's not all!" He then unleashes an immense Force Push that knocks everyone else into the ground and stunning nearly all of them.

Sailor Pisces asks, with a grunt, "How did he learn to do that?"

Sailor Moon struggles back to her feet causing Kamen Rider Terra to yell out, "And that's not all!" Kamen Rider Terra unleashes a powerful Force Lightning attack causing Sailor Moon to scream out in extreme pain and agony as the attack rips through her.

Sailor Nebula, Tuxedo Mask, and Suguha, from within Ishtar, scream out in unison, horrified, "Serena/**Serena!**" Soon after, Ishtar gasps as her ruby red eyes start to return Suguha's dark grey eyes while, on the meanwhile, Sailor Moon, her form smoking greatly, collapses to her knees while her Keyblade dispels, but before she could collapse to the ground, Tuxedo Mask catches her while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury rush over. Tuxedo Mask glares at Kamen Rider Terra with greatly anger.

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, his anger evident in his voice, "Take care of her!" Before Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Mercury could stop him, Tuxedo Mask rushes at Kamen Rider Terra and transforming his cane into a sword in which Tuxedo Mask clashes with Kamen Rider Terra and his rapier in which Tuxedo Mask's attack hits with such power that it sends Kamen Rider Terra skidding backwards fifty yards.

Kamen Rider Terra grunts out, "Not bad. You are better than MANY of our counterparts."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sneer, "At least, I'm not weak and cowardly like a worthless asshole like you! A disgrace to our counterparts in the multiverse! Lunar is right! You are an abomination!"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, annoyed, "We'll see about that!" The two of them engage in an intense swordfight where they start moving away from the others and quickly it turns into a stalemate in which Tuxedo Mask unleashes a barrage of roses in which all of the petals fly off and surround Kamen Rider Terra causing him, within his helmet, to evilly smirk, but he then gets a surprise as each rose petal explodes with a force of a grenade in which due to the fact that there are hundreds of them causing Kamen Rider Terra to get skidding backwards a good amount with his armor cracking in multiple places. Tuxedo Mask then follows through with an attack with several sword strikes managing not only to strike Kamen Rider Terra's armor, in fact, but also to break through it and meet flesh causing Kamen Rider Terra to yelp as he is cut. Kamen Rider Terra then growls in anger and he clashes his rapier with Tuxedo Mask's sword. Kamen Rider Terra says, "Okay, you are more than just an annoyance! I'll admit that! However, Darien, you should have known by witnessing our history: 'Those that don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it!' And you are going to find out!" Tuxedo Mask gives a confused look, but Sailor Moon, who is helped to her feet by Jupiter and Mercury, notices something some distance away from Tuxedo Mask's back where her eyes widen, knowing EXACTLY what it is.

As familiar memories come to her mind, Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"No…"_ With a speed that she never had used before, Sailor Moon takes off, much to Jupiter's and Mercury's shock and disbelief. While Tuxedo Mask, a feeling of dread going through him, glances behind him only to see a black crystal spear about to impale him in the back with no way to escape in time! However, just before the spear strikes, Sailor Moon pushes Tuxedo Mask out of the way while the spear in the back causing her to cry out in extreme pain and agony as she is impaled by the spear.

Upon seeing this, everyone else, minus Naruto and Kazuto, gasp in shock and horror causing Yui, Sailor Star, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Nebula to scream out in pure terror and horror, "NO!" Tuxedo Mask is left speechless by the pure horror and terror coursing through him as he sees his beloved speared in the back! Kamen Rider Terra grabs the badly injured Sailor Moon her collar and leaps a good distance away from Tuxedo Mask while his helmet vanishes.

Kamen Rider Terra asks, in an evil sarcastic and taunting tone, "What this?! The mighty 'White Valkyrie' Sailor Moon falling for me?!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, angrily, "Let her go now!" Tuxedo Mask leaps to his feet, but Kamen Rider Terra positions the badly injured and bleeding Sailor Moon between himself and the others.

Kamen Rider Terra says, taunting tone, "Hold it! You wouldn't want to hurt your precious Meatball Head any further!"

Saber yells out, angrily, "Coward!"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "I…I won't…"

Kamen Rider Terra says, evilly, "Let's see if we can change your tune!" Kamen Rider Terra then creates a forcefield bubble around himself and Sailor Moon and a third eye appears on his forehead in which he says, with a wicked smirk, "That's right, Meatball Head! Prince Diamond's 'Evil Eye'! Let's see how strong your will is!" Kamen Rider Terra then uses the hypnotic power of the third eye on Sailor Moon causing her to gasp as her eyes lose their pupils and her body goes completely slack!

Sailor Jupiter yells out, strongly, "No!" Immediately, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Star, and Tuxedo Mask start to pound on the forcefield, but the field's power is really strong, and they can't make a dent.

Sailor Mercury says, greatly concerned, "Don't give up!"

Sailor Nebula shouts out, fearfully, "Serena!"

Sailor Star says, completely fearful in her voice, "Usagi-chan! Serena-chan! Don't let him win! Don't give up!" However, due to her injuries and the attack on her mind, Sailor Moon's willpower is weakening and fading fast.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, weakly, _"The pain…so much…it hurts…my mind…getting fuzzy…it…it is too much…I…I can't…"_

But then a darker version of her voice yells out, **"Is that all? Is that it?! After all that we have gone through…after all we have suffered…after all we have fought…this is it?! Is this how you honor those that have fallen?! Is this how you honor all those that have believed in you?! All those that love you?!"** Once again, the images of Sailor Moon's life flashes through her eyes as, in her mindscape, she is confronted by a dark silver eyed version of herself which tells her, with a darker strong will tone, **"I refuse to submit to that! I refuse to lose! I refuse to let fiends like that win ever again! If you can't do anything…!"**

However, Sailor Moon responds to her 'darker self', "No…No, I can…I can do this…I WILL DO THIS…!" Sailor Moon then glares at her 'darker self' with determination in her eyes as she hears her friends and beloved screaming for her in her mindscape. Back out of Sailor Moon's mindscape, Sailor Moon closes her eyes.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, with an evil smile, "I guess that's it! Do you surrender to me? Do you finally yield?"

Sailor Moon says, weakly at first, "I…I…" But then Sailor Moon's eyes shoot open, revealing her pupils have returned, causing her golden moon sigil to glow, in which she yells out, strongly, "I refuse to someone like you!" Sailor Moon's form glows a powerful silver and Kamen Rider Terra screams out as he is blown backwards away from Sailor Moon causing the forcefield to shatter, much to the shock and surprise of Terra and everyone else! Then a golden beam of energy comes from Sailor Moon's sub-space pocket and goes into Sailor Moon causing her to glow a mixture of silver and gold where the black crystal spear in her back shatters to pieces while her wound completely heals with her armor restoring itself!

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "Her wound is completely healing!" As Kamen Rider Terra holds his third eye, which has completely closed due to the damage from the light coming from Sailor Moon's sigil, in pain, he glares at Sailor Moon, who glares back with determination in her eyes. Just then another beam of light comes out of Sailor Moon's sub-space pocket and takes the form of an 'orb of light' that transforms into a majestic, if not divine, blue-white spear.

Saber says, shocked, "My spear, Rhongomyniad!"

Shirou asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Rin says, "It's true! It is the spear of King Arthur! 'The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World': Rhongomyniad!"

Mash and Ritsuka nod their heads in agreement causing Mash to ask, amazed, "But how did she get her hands on it?"

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

Sailor Moon takes the sacred lance from another Earth into her hands causing it to resonate with her where Sailor Moon says, "**Moon Saber Excalibur Style, Make-up!**" Sailor Moon transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form before transforming into the 'form' that makes her look similar to Saber (A/N: Refer to **Chapter 9** for details.).

Those that didn't see that form before are surprised and Sailor Jupiter says, surprised, "Whoa! Sailor Moon has a new form! And she looks like…!" Sailor Jupiter glances over to Saber while Sailor Moon grabs onto Rhongomyniad with her right hand where then Sailor Moon's broach to open where the Silver Crystal is revealing, and it gives off a powerful silver light in which the divine lance gains a silver glow around it.

Kamen Rider Terra leaps away from Sailor Moon causing him to say, with a dark sneer, "You think that scares me? Think again, Meatball Head!" Kamen Rider Terra produces a sinister black crystal that gives off a sinister violet glow in his free hand where he says, with a sinister sly tone, "That's right! Doom Phantom's Black Crystal! The perfect counter to your little bobble! Try to top that!"

Sailor Moon says, with a shrug, "Okay." Kamen Rider Terra gives a confused look and a golden glow appears on the left side of Sailor Moon's armored skirt which forms into Excalibur inside its familiar sheath, Avalon.

There are surprised looks and Shirou says, stunned, "That's Avalon!"

Sailor Pisces asks, confused, "Where did she get that?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a snarl, "Oh, really? You think that's fair?! Now, you have invincibility cheat! And don't give an excuse about villains, like me, even though truthfully, don't 'play fair'! It is about you! And this is you! Do you really want to come down to my level? Guess little miss 'love and justice' has finally come down to a 'realistic level'!" Out of character, Sailor Moon doesn't respond, but she just silent takes off Avalon and Excalibur from her armored skirt with her free hand, gently sets them on the ground, and with one of her armored boots gently pushes it aside.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon! You have the edge! It's a trick!"

As if to confirm Sailor Jupiter's statement, Kamen Rider Terra yells out, with an evil smile, "Thank you…for being a Meatball Headed baka!" Kamen Rider Terra fires a powerful dark violet energy beam right at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon responds by unleashing a powerful silver beam from Rhongomyniad. The two attacks collide with each other mid-way between the two combatants and the collision of powers causing a massive shockwave that shakes the whole area with the violence equal to a VERY significant earthquake!

Ken says, "Hang on!" The whole area greatly shakes as Terra and Sailor Moon clash, but then Tuxedo Mask gets behind Sailor Moon and puts his arm around Sailor Moon's arm holding the divine spear causing Sailor Moon to look at her beloved where Tuxedo Mask smiles at her causing Sailor Moon to smile back.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a nasty sneer and sarcastic tone, "Look at love bird! How lovely! You can't do anything alone!"

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly with a determined tone, "Even if that's true, it isn't a weakness! It is my strength! It is like I told that egotistical jerk, the so-called 'King of Heroes', Gilgamesh: You are one and I am many! I can stand on my own legs, but when I can't stand anymore, the people I love bring back up and allow me to carry on! And that's why you WILL NEVER beat me! Come forth, silver dragon of the moonlight! **Silver Moon Final Dragon Thrust!**" Sailor Moon roars out as more power is sent into the attack and she thrusts Rhongomyniad forward causing more powerful beam to be sent out which takes the form of a mighty Asian-style dragon that negates Terra's attack.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, flabbergasted, "WHAT?!" He then roars out in extreme pain and agony as the attack seemly goes through him and silver light bursts out of his armored form before he 'explodes' in silver light forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the massive explosion of light!

Ritsuka yells out, "I can't see!"

Mash says, amazed, "Such power!" Just then there is a loud 'bang' that engulfs Kamen Rider Terra in a lot of smoke and debris.

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

Sailor Moon takes a large gulp of air due to the exhaustion, but then out of the smoke and debris, Kamen Rider Terra bursts out, showing his armor is GREATLY damaged, his form smoking, and multiple cuts and burns on his face, where he charges straight for Sailor Moon.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, in a pure fury, "You BITCH!" Tuxedo Mask prepares to leap forward to protect his beloved and attack his evil counterpart.

"**Scorch Style: Solar Flare Rasengan!**"

However, before Tuxedo Mask can move to counter his 'evil doppelganger', a sphere of golden-red chakra, like a mini-sun, slams into Kamen Rider Terra causing him to scream out in agony as he is sent skidding backwards while the sphere of scorching hot chakra tears into his armor's left side leaving a massive burn mark in his armor while nearly destroying it in the area where the sphere hit.

Naruto's voice booms out, "Forgetting someone, you nutjob of a backstabber?" Everyone looks to the source of the attack finding Naruto, freed from the restraint put on him, and there is someone else by his side.

The person with Naruto looks to be a lovely young woman with long pink hair tied in two ponytails by a blue bow, a pair of orange-brown fox ears coming out of her scalp, yellow eyes, black and white collar around her neck, and her outfit is a blue kimono-like dress that doesn't cover her shoulders and the top quarter of her upper arms, thick black, white, and blue sleeves that cover most of her arms from her wrists up to the lower half of her upper arms, blue stockings that cover up to the bottom half of thighs, and a pair of black open strap-on platform shoes/sandals on her feet. There is also a bushy orange fox-tail coming out of her tailbone area.

Sakura asks, surprised by the 'fox woman' with Naruto, "Who in the world?"

Ritsuka yells out, shocked, "Tamamo-no-Mae!"

The 'fox woman' says, excitedly, "Oh, hi, Ritsuka!"

Naruto asks the 'fox woman', "Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know Ritsuka, Tamamo?"

The 'fox woman' responds, with a smile, "Oh, yes, Master Naruto! We know each other very well!"

Sailor Pisces asks, confused, "Wait! I thought that we, the Sailor Scouts, were the only ones that we can summon Heroic Spirits due to us possessing a power similar to the Heaven's Feel true magic of their universe and contact with the Counter Force! What the heck?"

Naruto says in reply, nervously, "Yeah, I'll explain later."

Kamen Rider Terra uses nanobots to turn his right arm into high-tech futuristic laser and he screams out, angrily, "Okay, I think that it is time for the 'fox hunt' and I see a pair of foxes to mount on my wall!"

But then a whistle is heard and Suguha's voice booms out, "Did you invent that yourself or did you have a cheat sheet, pal?" Everyone looks to the source of Suguha's voice to seem see Ishtar aiming a rainbow colored 'bullet' of magical energy from her right hand, 'formed' into the shape of a gun, and she fires the 'magical bullet' right into Terra's armored waist in which he roars out in pain as it slams into him causing him to skid backwards.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a snarl, "You…!"

Just then another familiar voice, a male one, yells out, "Forgetting someone else?!" Kamen Rider Terra turns to the source of the voice only to roar out in pain as he is slashed in his armored chest by Kazuto, back on his feet.

Sailor Star says, excitedly, "Kirito-kun!" Kazuto leaps back over to the others where he gets in-between Kamen Rider Terra and Sailor Moon with Tuxedo Mask. On the meanwhile, 'Ishtar' lands nearby, but everyone notices that her 'outfit' has a metallic shine to it, showing that it has become like armor, she is wearing a pair of golden armored high-heeled shoes, and her eyes weren't Ishtar's ruby red eyes, but Suguha's grey eyes.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

'Ishtar' then says, with a major blush on her cheeks while wrapping her arms around her chest, "Don't ask! Seriously, don't ask and don't look!" 'Ishtar', who is revealed to be Suguha, who has regained control of her body and wearing an armored version of Ishtar's outfit, glares at Kazuto with a dangerous glare causing him to yelp and take a step back.

Sailor Galaxy says, nervously, "I believe that's Suguha."

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Yep!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a snarl, "You…!" Kamen Rider Terra then screams out in pain as dark violet 'smoke' comes off his armored form and he grunts out, glaring at Suguha, "You! What did you do to me?!"

Suguha says, with a sly smirk, "For once, this spoiled princess of a goddess that you latched onto my very being came in handy including inflicting some nasty curses on you." Kamen Rider Terra screams out in pain and agony as more dark violet 'smoke' comes from his form where he convulses and contorts causing him to scream out in pure extreme agony before he teleports away.

Sailor Pisces asks, "What kind of curse did you inflict on him?"

Suguha says, with a plain tone with a sight nervous look, "You don't want to know."

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "Don't tell." On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon uses her Force powers to bring Avalon, still containing Excalibur, back to her, reattach it to the left side of her skirt, and with a flash of light, Sailor Moon reverts back to her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and still holding divine spear, however, Sailor Moon drives the spear into the floor and leans against it to make sure that she doesn't collapses to the ground.

Tuxedo Mask says, wrapping his arms around Sailor Moon to support her with a concerned tone, "Serena!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Moon where she says, weakly, "I…I'm okay."

Sailor Mercury says, her visor active and has her mini-computer out, "No, you aren't! Your wound has healed, but you lost a significant amount of blood before it healed and your expended a lot of energy. You are barely holding yourself together!"

Rin says, "Avalon can heal almost any wound, but it can't replace blood or restore mana."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Rin-san is right. You are far from okay, Sailor Moon!"

Naruto's, Kazuto's, and Sailor Moon's 'senses' then 'go off' causing Naruto to say, "Oh, great! Trouble!" Naruto and Kazuto immediately look in one direction in which when everyone else looks in that direction, Kirei Kotomine, walking towards them.

Those that know him gasp in shock and Shirou asks, shocked, "Kotomine!"

Kirei says, with a sinister sly smile, "Hello, Shirou Emiya. It is good to see you, Saber, and Rin again."

Rin says, with a sneer, "Sorry if we don't feel the same way. Last time that any of us saw you…you were thankfully dead."

Kirei says, with a nod, "Indeed." Kirei says, looking at Shirou, "In one timeline, I was stabbed by the dagger that I gave you when I had the power of the Grail in my hands." Kirei then looks at Rin causing him to say, "In another timeline, I was killed by my newest Servant that I 'acquired' when your Servant betrayed and used you in order to kill his younger self." Kirei gives a sinister grin at Archer causing him to frown where Kirei says, looking back at Shirou, "And in a third, you and I fight to the death with both of us killing each other and you only surviving thanks to that Illya giving up her life to restore yours as well as exorcising the evil from the Grail."

Shirou's eyes widen at this causing him to say, "Well, I'm not that Shirou I'm sorry to say."

Kirei says, with an evil smile, "Yes, you aren't. That Shirou Emiya was WAY more powerful than you since his projection magic was at a higher level. In fact, that Shirou Emiya took down his version of Berserker singled handed." Rin, Shirou, and Saber are shocked by this and Kirei says, "But then again, thanks to your new 'enhancements', I'm sure that you have the potential to go beyond that, however, you won't get the chance."

Shirou asks, with a glare, "Why is that?"

Kirei says, with an evil smile, "You will find out soon enough. However, my 'business' is not with you." Kirei looks at the weakened Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Suguha where he takes out what looks like half-a-dozen short red 'T' shaped hilts in which long and thin rapier-like blades 'grow' from them.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Watch it! Those are his 'Black Keys', special weapons given to people of his 'profession'. They are magical and spiritual weapons and while they can't kill anyone, especially since they are used to fight spirits, but they are still very nasty especially for someone like him with expertise with them."

Kirei says, with a nod, "Indeed. And thanks to my new 'associates', here, I have been restored to my prime before I had to rely on Angra Mainyu where I have enhanced beyond that. It is interesting to see how my new abilities will work against you."

Naruto says, "Did you forget? There is just one of you and a whole lot of us."

Kirei says, with a sinister smirk, "Really, Namikaze-san? I think that you should count again." Kirei then snaps his fingers and out of the concrete ground, a legion of 'undead' warriors comes out of the ground.

Sailor Pisces yelps and she yells out, nervously, "What the heck?!"

Kirei says, with an evil smile, "I had studied magecraft under Rin's father and under Tokiomi, I had studied many fields including alchemy, summoning, necromancy, and much more, but the only thing that I performed well with, at the time, was spiritual healing. However, thanks to my new improvements, I have a few new tricks."

Rin says, with a sneer, "I'm not surprised. Pieces of garbage like you have to have slimy tricks to win."

Kirei says, "I believe that you and Shirou don't have a right to say in that since both of you had fathers would perform such things and did so back during the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Rin yells out, angrily, "You son of a bitch! Don't you dare compare my father to you, you worthless piece of scum!"

Shirou tells Rin, "Calm down, Rin! He is just trying to get under your skin!"

Kazuto says, plainly, "And succeeding."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Big time."

Kirei asks, with a sinister smile, "Now, shall we begin?" But then a section of the vast wall in the area is destroyed in a strong explosion causing everyone to focus at the source of the explosion and, before the smoke and dust clear, a 'blur' comes through the hole and zips over to Kirei so fast that he has no time to react as he is sent flying as the 'blur' slams into him where he slams into the opposing wall behind him where he leaves an imprint of himself on the wall due to the sheer force of the impact.

When the 'blur' is airborne, Sailor Mercury yells out, "Fenrir!"

Matt yells out, "MetalGarurumon!" Immediately, MetalGarurumon and Sailor Mercury's Valkyrie 'familiar' unleash powerful freezing attacks that freezes the mass of Kotomine's undead warriors solid in which they shatter into pieces soon after.

Tai says, excitedly, "Great shot!"

WarGreymon asks, curiously, "But what was that?"

A familiar female voice shouts out, "What do you think WarGreymon?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Valkyrie Sailor Uranus landing in front of them.

Sailor Mercury says, excitedly, "Uranus!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It seems like you have found some 'new friends' so to speak." Sailor Uranus looks at the group, spots Suguha, and this causes her to ask, surprised, "Suguha?"

Suguha responds, with a deadly glare and blush on her cheeks, "Not…one…word…!"

Sailor Uranus says, nervously, "Okay…" Sailor Uranus then asks, curiously, "Hold it! What is that weird aura from you? It feels like there are two people in front of me, not just you! What's going on?"

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Uranus, "That's because Suguha has an 'unwanted guest' in her body. Heard of the goddess Ishtar?"

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Say what now?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Long story."

Kirei's voice calls out, "So, another of you has arrived." Everyone looks towards the source of Kirei's voice to find him, completely uninjured, walking towards them.

Shirou asks, surprised, "How are you unharmed by that?"

Kirei responds, "As I have stated before, my new 'associates' have given many new improvements. Now…" Kirei snaps his fingers and monsters from Final Fantasy XIII universe, Luminous Puma, cyber/mechanical feline monsters, and Vespid Soldiers, cyber/mechanical huge bee/hornet style monsters, appear all around Kirei. Everyone else gets into defensive stances where Kirei states, with a sly smile, "Now, where were we?"

Sailor Uranus replies, slyly, "About to get surprised yet again!" Just then a familiar small blue feathered dragon appears over Sailor Uranus' head.

There are surprised looks, especially by those that know who that dragon is, causing Sailor Moon to ask, weakly, "P-Pina?" The small blue feathered dragon, Pina, unleashes a barrage of bubbles that hits all of the monsters causing them to become stunned and confused while Kirei easily manages to avoid the attacks. And then with a mighty battle cry, Lisbeth leaps onto the scene and bashes her mace, using a Mace Sword Skill, down on one of the Luminous Puma, taking it down.

Sailor Star says, amazed, "Liz!" Soon after, Silica and Philia make their appears where they use their Dagger Sword Skills to take down two more Luminous Puma.

Kazuto says, stunned, "Silica! Philia!"

Just then another familiar female voice yells out, "Don't forget us too!" Soon after, Rain and Lux, both of whom are in their ALO forms, fly in and take down multiple Vespid Soldiers.

Sailor Star asks, amazed yet a bit confused, "Rain? Lux?" On the meanwhile, Sailor Uranus spots Kirei and charges in for the attack.

When she sees this, Sailor Jupiter shouts out, really concerned, "No, wait!" However, it is too late as Sailor Uranus attempts to knock out Kirei, but Kirei, using his extensive combat training, easily avoids the attack and strikes a one-two punch that knocks Sailor Uranus back and knocks her helmet, breaking it half as well!

Tuxedo Mask says, worriedly, "Uranus!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, worriedly, "That guy is Kirei Kotomine and he was trained to be a killer of mages! He is a master of hand to hand combat and in his prime, he matched Kiritsugu Emiya, the 'Mage Killer'!"

Shirou asks, surprised, "My dad?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Yeah! He matched your dad even though he used a version of his family's 'Time Magic' known as 'Time Alter', an ability that increased his physical movements and reaction time making him fast far beyond regular humans…for a price! In fact, he matched him even though he quadrupled his speed!"

There are shocked looks from Rin, Shirou, and Saber and Rin says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Saber says, with a serious tone, "And with what Kotomine said is true, he is beyond that time now!" Back with the fight, Kirei quickly dominates the fight with Sailor Uranus, who without her Valkyrie armor to protect her, would be suffering MAJOR injuries though even with her armor, she grunts out in pain as she feels her body getting bruised with every blow.

Kirei says, "My new 'allies' have told me all about you. Your element is wind and thus, you also have super-speed on your side. In my fight with Kiritsugu Emiya, he used a variation of time magic that increased his movements and reactions through he damages his body in the process in which, without the help of Avalon, Excalibur's sheath, he would have destroyed himself! And even then, with the ability to move four times as fast, I still matched him despite losing an arm and suffering stab wounds in the process. Now, thanks to my enhancements, I am able to reach speeds that Shirou Emiya's father could only dream of!" Sailor Uranus blocks another punch from Kirei by crossing her arms, but weight of the blow causing her to flinch and get sent skidding back ten yards. Kirei then charges in with an attack to strike and destroy Sailor Uranus' heart in which Kirei says, with a sadistic smile, "Now, I can't wait to see your precious leader's face as you die by my hand!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, fearfully, "Watch out! He's going to destroy your heart!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a snarl, "Not today! Here's my next surprise! **Hyper Mode!**" Just then Sailor Uranus glows as her wings completely vanish and before Kirei's attack can hit her chest plate around the area of her heart, Sailor Uranus 'vanishes' in a blur!

Kirei asks, shocked, "What?!" Kirei yelps as another 'blur' hits him causing him to stumble, but before he can recover, he is hit again by said 'blur'. Then he is hit again by the 'blur'. And then for a third time by this 'blur' then revealed to be Sailor Uranus, who has lost her wings from her backside, but she has a smirk on her face. Kirei says, plainly, "I'm not sure what kind of trick that you pulled, but it won't help you." Kirei tries to strike Sailor Uranus, again, but his attacks seemly passes through her form causing Kirei to ask, confused, "What?" Kirei then attacks Sailor Uranus, again and again, with punches and kicks, but all of his attacks seemly pass through Sailor Uranus' form. Kirei says, plainly, "An illusion."

Sailor Uranus says, shaking her head, "No. Look at my feet." When Kirei looks down at Sailor Uranus' feet, his eyes widen in shock as he sees a deep groove in the floor around Sailor Uranus' armored feet.

Everyone else sees that too and Archer says, realizing, "Incredible."

Rin asks Archer, "What is it?"

Saber says, also realizing what's happening, "She is moving with such speed that normal eyes can't perceive her movements. Even us, Heroic Spirits, can't seem to perceive her movements. To us, she is standing still, and the attacks are passing through her when in fact, she is moving so fast that we can't see her movements."

Mash says, shocked, "Incredible!"

Kirei says, shocked when realizing this fact, "No. Impossible!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, it is possible. You should know. You were informed by your new 'friends', pal. We're super-human ourselves. Our powers also enhance our strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and our other 'physical abilities' and at this level, we are way past regular humans. However, this is my special power. It is called obviously 'Hyper Mode' and while I lose the ability to fly, it increases my speed to…well, let's just say that I can be like 'teleporting'. If you don't believe me…" Before Kirei could say or do anything, he yelps out in pain as Sailor Uranus hits him on the nose, breaking his nose, and faster than the eye can perceive, Sailor Uranus hits Kirei in the waist about several dozen times causing him to stumble back as his ribs become GREATLY bruised. Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Well, at least they improved your durability. You can take a hit better than anyone. Good, I like a decent punching bag." Kirei snarls and tries to attack Sailor Uranus, however, all this results in, as Sailor Uranus just said, Kirei becoming Sailor Uranus' 'punching bag' with super-fast attacks that Kirei has no hope of countering due to the sheer speed. At one point, Sailor Uranus rams her kneecap into Kirei's waist, resulting in two broken ribs, and unleashes a powerful spin kick that dislocates Kirei's left arm causing him to yell out in pain. Thinking quickly, Kirei takes out three of his Black Keys using his remaining right hand and launches them at Sailor Uranus where she easily kicks them out of the way, however, this action distracts her long enough for Kirei to leap far enough away to have enough time to reset his arm with a sickening 'crack'.

Sailor Pisces says, with a disgusted tone, "Oh, disgusting!"

Kirei thinks in his mind, _"I underestimated these people from these other universes. I based my calculations on the information that my new 'associates' have, but it seems like they made sure to keep enough secrets about themselves. Plus, some of them are gaining new levels of power not known by them and those that were weakened are recovering in short order. With my surprise attack disrupted, it is best that I withdraw."_ Sailor Uranus prepares to attack, again, but Kirei, moving quickly, draws six move Black Keys and launches them at Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Is that all?!" Sailor Uranus quickly draws out her Space Sword and uses it to shatter the Black Keys to pieces, but the pieces then explode and spreading a white smoke all over the area covering everyone and everything causing everyone to be blinded. However, Sailor Uranus uses her wind powers to easily dispel the smoke causing everyone to see that Kirei has vanished from the area!

Sailor Galaxy says, surprised, "He's gone!"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised. The smokescreen was a cover for him to escape."

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "Next time, he won't be so lucky."

As Sailor Uranus' wings reappear behind her back, Sailor Jupiter says, "Next time, you might not be so lucky, Uranus. He is a classic 'mastermind' and it is only because you had that 'ace-in-the-hole' that he didn't know about is the reason that you aren't in worse shape."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at Mercury and Jupiter, "Huh? You…You've gained Ark Valkyrie powers!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Yep! You noticed!" Sailor Jupiter says, pointing to Mercury, "Actually, Mercury, like Venus, had achieved this form earlier, but she kept it for a 'rainy day'."

Sailor Mercury says, a bit nervously, "It wasn't like I was trying to keep a secret."

Sailor Uranus says, glancing at Ritsuka and Mash, "It looks like Ritsuka found his girlfriend."

Ritsuka and Mash blush at that and Sailor Pisces says, with a sigh, "Cut it out, Amara."

Sailor Uranus asks, looking at Sailor Pisces, "Wait! Yolei?!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a smile, "Yep! Sailor Pisces of the Zodiac Sailor Scouts at your service!"

Lisbeth, who with Silica, Philia, Rain, and Lux, have finished off the monsters and when she overhears this, Lisbeth says, shocked, "Whoa! No way!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yes, way, Liz."

Silica says, amazed, "That's amazing, Yolei."

Lisbeth asks, in her usual manner, "Anyway, what kept you guys for so long?"

Sailor Star says, a bit nervously, "Sorry. We've been fighting all over the place."

Sailor Uranus says, "Same here." Sailor Uranus says, looking at Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, and Chole, "And it looks like you found some 'new friends'. I'm the same way."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "There you are!" Soon after, Seven, El-Melloi II, both versions of Argo, and various others come through the hole that Sailor Uranus, Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Rain, and Lux just came through.

Rin asks, surprised, "Lord El-Melloi the Second?"

Shirou asks Rin, "You know him?"

Rin says, with a nod, "Yes, Shirou. He is one of the leading professors in the Clock Tower."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And a surviving Master of the Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War."

Saber and Shirou give looks of shock and Shirou asks, surprised, "He fought in the Fourth Holy Grail War?"

El-Melloi II responds, "That's correct. It is interesting to see you, again, Saber. I am the former Master of Rider of that war." When Ritsuka and Mash comes over, he says, "Ritsuka, it is good to see you and Mash again."

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "So, you are the same Lord El-Melloi that we know?"

El-Melloi II replies, a bit irritated, "Yes, but it is Lord El-Melloi THE SECOND, if you please."

Ritsuka says, nervously, "Sorry."

Rin asks, surprised, "You know them, sir?"

Mash says, "It is a long story, Rin-san."

Sailor Jupiter says, "That means that you still a Pseudo-Servant with you acting as the 'vessel' of the Heroic Spirit of Zhuge Kongming or Zhuge Liang."

There are surprised looks from Rin and Shirou in which El-Melloi II responds, "You are correct, young lady."

Rin asks, shocked, "You are a Pseudo-Servant?!"

El-Melloi II replies, "That's correct, Rin. I am Zhuge Liang's vessel. However, Zhang Liang has left me, El-Melloi the Second, in charge of our 'fused form'."

Sailor Jupiter says, "That's typical of some cases of Pseudo-Servants. It isn't just Divine Spirits that are turned into Pseudo-Servants. There are cases of Heroic Spirits, for one reason or another, can't materialize as Servants in the usual fashion and like Divine Spirits, they have to take human vessels. Also, the 'Spirits' may also decide to let their 'vessels' personalities' to be the one to have control over their 'form'."

El-Melloi II says, with a nod, "You must be one of the two young ladies from this young lady's universe that knows our universe so well."

Sailor Uranus looks to see Sailor Moon, still recovering and wielding Rhongomyniad, causing Sailor Uranus to ask, "Sailor Moon, what's that spear? I'm sensing a 'divine aura' coming from it. What is that?"

When El-Melloi II sees the divine spear, he gives a shocked look causing him to ask, "Is that Rhongomyniad?!"

Sailor Jupiter gives an alarmed look, looks at Sailor Moon, and that's where she says, "Oh, man! I forgot about that!" Sailor Jupiter tells Sailors Mercury, Nebula, and Pisces, "The three of you scan Sailor Moon!"

The three mentioned Sailor Scouts look at Sailor Jupiter causing Sailor Nebula to ask, "Huh? Why?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a very serious tone, "Just do it now!" Mercury, Nebula, and Pisces active their visors and take out their mini-computers in a bit of a panic due to the harshness of Sailor Jupiter's serious tone of voice.

As the three Sailor Scouts scan Sailor Moon, Sailor Pisces says, "I don't see what you are worried…!" Just then Sailor Mercury's, Sailor Nebula's, and Sailor Pisces's expression become confused at what they see.

WarGreymon asks, "What's up?"

Sailor Nebula says, confused, "This is unusual…"

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Mercury says, confused, "That spear…Rhongomyniad…seems to be sending energy into Sailor Moon's body."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Say what?" However, a feeling of dread goes over Ritsuka, Mash, Sailor Jupiter, and El-Melloi II.

Ritsuka says, nervously, "Uh oh."

El-Melloi II shouts out, "Gray!" Just then a young teenage girl of around 16 years of age with grey hood covering her head, but her silver hair and blue-green eyes can be seen, black vest with a black cape that has a white furry collar, black gloves over her hands, grey plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks/stockings, and black boots with platform soles and heels on her feet.

The young teenage girl says, "Sir!" The young teenage girl then sees Saber, gasps in shock, and causes her to say, "You…You are…!"

El-Melloi II tells the young teenage girl, seriously, "Gray, this isn't the time! Do you have Add with you?"

The young teenage girl replies, with a nervous nod, "Yes, sir!" The young teenage girl, Gray, takes out a cage that seems to contain a small box that has a face with yellow eyes.

Just then the 'box' shouts out, "Yo, it is about time! What's the big idea of…?!" Soon after, the 'box' spots Rhongomyniad and the 'box' shouts out, "Hey there, little missy, you shouldn't be swinging that thing around! That's not a baton for a cheerleading group!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "She knows that wise guy! Just seal it already!" Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, you have to give Rhongomyniad to them now!"

Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise and Saber asks, seriously, "What do you think you are doing?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Add is a Mystic Code created to seal and keep Rhongomyniad safe! It was created…after the 'fall of Camelot' by your people!" Saber gives a look of surprise and Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Moon, "Do it now, Sailor Moon!" At that moment, Sailor Moon gets a version of a silver haired version of herself, but this silver haired version of Sailor Moon has cold emotionless look in her eyes.

This scares our Moon Princess to the core and Sailor Moon says, holding out Rhongomyniad, "Here!"

Gray runs over to Sailor Moon causing her to say, "Add!" The cage separates and Add glows as he seemly 'swallows' Rhongomyniad in which the cage reforms around the small sized Mystic Code.

Astoflo says, amazed, "Wow! He swallowed that lance whole!"

El-Melloi II says, "That was close."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Saber asks, looking at Add, "So, this is a Mystic Code designed to keep Rhongomyniad sealed and safe?"

El-Melloi II says, "That's correct, Saber. It was created to keep Rhongomyniad sealed so it wouldn't lose its Mystery."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Mind filling the 'peanut gallery' in?"

Sailor Pisces responds, sarcastically, "Oh, nothing much. Darien's evil doppelganger attacks, she takes a blow meant for boyfriend in two lifetimes, gets impaled in the back, and then she suffers a mental attack by said evil doppelganger trying to brainwash her…"

There are shocked looks by Sailor Uranus, Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Lux, Rain, and Seven causing Lisbeth to yell out, shocked, "Say what now?!"

Tai replies, with a solemn and sarcastic tone of voice, "Just the same old, Liz."

Philia says, "It sounds like you've had a rough time."

Kazuto says, "Rough doesn't describe it. But right now, we need to ask: Why do you look like that? And, those were Sword Skills. No insult, Philia…Kotone, but you…"

Silica says, as Pina lands on her head, "It is quite a bit of a story."

Seven says, with a smile, "This is all thanks to our new special powers!"

Sailor Pisces asks, surprised, "Wait! New powers?!"

Sakura then asks, plainly, "Wait! Don't tell me! UNI-SHOCKER, right?"

Seven says, looking at Sakura, "Yep! And it looks like you, Naruto, and Hinata went through the same thing…again."

Naruto says, with an annoyed tone, "Don't remind us."

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Right as rain, Asuna! And we're loving this! You aren't going to believe what we can do now!"

Sailor Star looks around and asks, concerned, "Wait! Where's Yuuki-chan?"

Silica says, solemnly, "Sorry, Asuna…"

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "They told me that she was separated from them once they were captured."

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Yuuki-chan…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "Don't worry, Asuna. We'll find her."

Sailor Star nods her head and Astoflo tells Sailor Jupiter, "Wow, Master! Your friends are really something else!"

Plenty of the 'newcomers' are confused, and Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Jupiter, "Master?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, nervously, "That's a bit of story in itself…"

Chole says, "If you are done with the reunion, you do know that we are in enemy territory and you are supposed to be stopping them from messing up all of existence."

Kazuto says, "Chole-san is right. We don't have time to talk. We need to stop UNI-SHOCKER's plans and now."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! But what about…?"

Kazuto replies, plainly, "HE is a MAJOR concern, but until we have a very good idea of EXACTLY what he wants, we can't be concerned about him. He has to be the furthest thing from our minds."

Philia asks, curiously, "Him?"

Silica asks, curiously, "Who is 'him', Kirito?"

Sailor Pisces says, sarcastically, "The 'Man of Legend' AKA the 'Demon King of Aincrad' decided to make a third appearance."

Sailor Uranus, Lisbeth, Philia, Silica, Lux, Rain, and Seven gasp in shock causing Sailor Uranus to shout out, flabbergasted, "No way! No freaking way!"

Lisbeth asks, shocked beyond belief, "Yeah, no kidding! He's dead! Beyond dead! We were there! He…He's gone!"

Suguha says, with a serious expression, "He's back, Liz. Without a doubt. It isn't one of his alternate timeline counterparts. It's him!" Suguha thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Though he does feel different…"_

Lisbeth slaps her forehead causing her to say, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me! How many times do we have to kill that guy for him to stay dead and gone FOREVER?! This is getting ridiculous!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "You said it."

Lisbeth says, with a sly smirk, "By the way…love the new look, Suguha!"

Suguha gains a mad blush, covers her chest with her arms, and she yells out, embarrassed and irritated, "Shut it, Liz!"

Sailor Moon gives a sigh and Tuxedo Mask says, plainly to change the subject, "Anyway…" But then a mysterious 'cold wind' sweep through the group and Sailor Uranus immediately 'senses' something.

Shirou asks, curiously, "Wind?"

Rin says, seriously, "I don't think so."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "That's right. That wasn't normal wind. We're the only living things in this room, but we're not alone."

Sailor Pisces asks, nervously, "The only living things, but we're not alone?"

Astoflo yells out, excitedly, "She means that there are ghosts in this room!"

Tamamo-no-Mae, Tamamo for short, says, pointing in front of Sailor Star, "Like that one right there!" Everyone then looks to see a 'white mass' in front of Sailor Star causing her, Sailor Moon, and Naruto to go pale in which Sailor Star gives a high-pitched scream where she runs behind Kazuto immediately.

Chole asks, a bit surprised and annoyed, "You are a super-human magical girl that can fight powerful monsters and robots and you are scared of ghosts?!"

Lisbeth says, nervously, "She isn't the only one, but…yep." However, Lux can't help to stare at that 'ghost' as a powerful feeling comes over her heart.

Astoflo says, pointing towards Sailor Moon, "Well, Master, I hope that your leader isn't one of them because she may not like that!" Just then everyone sees a similar 'white mass' in front of Sailor Moon causing a look of pure panic to come over Sailor Moon, but she then gasps as a female human arm and hand comes out of the 'mass' and takes one of Sailor Moon's hands.

Tuxedo Mask, who is supporting the weakened Sailor Moon, says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Hold on! Those spirits aren't dangerous! I don't sense any malice or evil from them!"

Naruto, snapping out of his fear for the moment, says, realizing something, "Hey, I feel the same thing! I'm getting 'good vibes' from those…things."

Sailor Galaxy asks Naruto, curiously, "You are, Naruto-kun?"

Sakura says, "Not surprising since Naruto's sensing abilities are focused on emotions and spirits are said to be 'masses of emotions'." On the meanwhile, a flash of memories goes through Sailor Moon's mind.

When they are done, Sailor Moon says, shocked, "You…You are…!" Soon after, the 'white mass' takes the form of Yuuna Shigemura, in her SAO avatar of Yuna, right in front of them.

There are gasps from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Star, getting over her fear of ghosts for the moment, says, shocked, "She…you…!"

Rain says, amazed, "It's a girl!"

Silica says, "She looks familiar!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Her name is Yuuna Shigemura and her avatar in Aincrad was Yuna."

There are looks of shock and Lux asks, looking at the other 'white mass', "Could…could you be…?" Immediately, as if to answer Lux's question, the other 'white mass' then 'transforms' into a young teenage girl with long blond hair with a flower in her hair, bright eyes, and wearing a bright long jacket, fingerless gloves, dark mini-skirt, and dark boots causing Lux to asks, shocked, "R-Rossa…?" Silica, Lisbeth, Suguha, and others look at Lux and Lux extends her right arm towards the 'ghost girl' causing her to ask, "Is that…?" The blond-haired 'ghost girl' then smiles and 'grabs' Lux's extended hand causing Lux to gasp as images flow into her mind.

Silica says, worriedly, "Lux!"

Sailor Moon says, "It's all right, Silica." When everyone looks at Sailor Moon, she says, plainly, "She's telling Lux what she needs to know."

Several tears fall from Lux's eyes and Lux says, "Yes, I understand…I understand Rossa…We'll stop them…we promise…we promise to set you free…all of you…" The 'ghost girl', Rossa, smiles and nods her head, but she then goes over to Sailor Moon and with a sly grin, Rossa gently slaps on the right side of her right arm causing Sailor Moon to gasp slightly as powerful emotions go through her. Rossa and Yuna then smile and nod at Sailor Moon before they 'vanish'.

Seven asks Rain, "Rain, where they…?"

Rain says, "I guess…" Rain then shakes her head causing her to say, "No, they were, Seven. They were fellow players from over there."

Seven says, a bit solemnly, "I see."

Sailor Star asks Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?" Everyone then notices that a tear was flowing down Sailor Moon's right eye and down her cheek.

Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise, wipes her face with her armored glove, and this causes Sailor Moon to say, "I shed a tear? I…I didn't notice." Sailor Moon shakes her head causing her to say, "Anyway, I know where we need to go."

Sailor Mercury asks, surprised and curious, "You do?"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Pisces, "Yolei…I mean Pisces, I'll give you the location of where we need to go. See if you get us to that location."

Sailor Pisces replies, a bit confused, "Okay…" Sailor Pisces, with Shurimon by her side, goes over to Sailor Moon, still being supported by Tuxedo Mask, where Sailor Moon starts to give out information.

Sailor Uranus says, while looking around, "While that's happening, I don't think that we should leave any of this stuff in here. I'm sensing a lot of magical and spiritual energy coming from those containers. They could have powerful objects and we don't want them getting them back."

El-Melloi II says, "That's a wise idea. This organization is raiding across worlds and they plan to go to the very foundation of existence to dominate all worlds…at least by the looks of it."

Kazuto says, "They might not get the chance."

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Sailor Star asks, curiously, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "There are 'other factors' in play here. Not just the ones that we know about. And I have a feeling that while they aren't on UNI-SHOCKER's side, they aren't on our side either."

Tuxedo Mask says, "You are saying that the very reason that we managed to get the information to launch this invasion was someone wanted to us to create this chaos."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Personally, I had a feeling that was the case. And sooner or later, they are going to reveal themselves to us as well as their intentions."

(**Elsewhere; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of a hospital facility within the massive city/fortress style complex of the headquarters, we find various non-homunculus members of UNI-SHOCKER being treated for injuries suffered in the battles against Lunar, his forces, and our heroes and heroines. In a separate part of the hospital facility, we find Terra lying down on a table in terrible agony with nasty burns and sores all over his face with 'violet veins' as well as doctors and nurses try to tend to him, but his actions aren't making things easy for them. Watching this scene is none other than Aura, the female humanoid in the pink dragon-like armor, and the other one with armored shaped-like the Greek War Goddess Athena as seen in statues of her.

Aura says, "What a baka."

The other person with Aura in the Athena designed armor says, "Yes, my lady. He is such a fool. He chastised Gilgamesh and yet, he didn't anticipate himself getting defeated."

Aura tells the other person, "That's not surprising, Saga."

The other armored female, Saga, says, "He is no use to us anymore."

Aura responds, "Not yet. We may still have a use for him."

Saga asks, curiously, "How?"

Aura asks Saga, "Do you have the Berserker class card and the modified Jenova cells?"

Saga is silent for a few moments and she then tells Aura, "You are completely ruthless, my lady."

Aura tells Saga, "I know. I'm a hypocrite and a wicked witch, but it doesn't matter to me. Nothing matters expect doing what's necessary."

Saga says, with a nod, "I understand, my lady."

Aura tells Saga, "We need to be ready when they arrive."

Saga says, with a nod, "Yes."

Aura tells Saga, "Are you going to be all right?"

Saga asks, curiously, "My lady?"

Aura tells Saga, "You are going to be facing your former comrades after all."

Saga doesn't say a word for several moments, but she then responds, "There is nothing to question, my lady. I'm going to go against what I have fought for before. However, I need my answer. Plus, no one has ever valued me or recognized me. I need to know this: Have anything that I've done before been truly worth anything? Also, where do I go from here?"

Aura tells Saga, "I will help you find your answers, Saga. You know that."

Saga says, with a nod, "Thank you. However, I will be 'testing' them as well."

Aura tells Saga, "Don't underestimate them even if they are 'magical girls' especially these versions of them. And most of all…"

Saga then says, interrupting, "I'm surprised that SHE is a danger to this organization. I mean…look at her! Before 'that event', her skill and ability as a warrior were dismal…comical…ridiculous!"

Aura says, plainly with a nod of her head, "That's why she is a 'Meatball Head', Saga. I know that it would shocking that someone like her would survive something as horrific as Sword Art Online and yet, she thrived in there, but not because she is a gamer…because she is a Sailor Senshi."

Saga says, "Senshi: Japanese for 'soldier' or 'warrior'." Saga says, "And yet, everyone about her isn't that term. At least, before that event in her life. Before that, she was close to a 'comedy show' when it comes to fight. Something out of an 'magical girl' anime or something like that. But now, her fighting style has changed a complete one-eighty! That kind of thing happening is highly illogical…"

Aura says, with a giggle, "Nothing for Sailor Moon…ANY Sailor Moon is logical or impossible. Everyone of her enemies discounted her because of her lack of…everything…and they ended up 'moon dust'." Aura says, "But this one seems to be a 'cut above the rest'. Excalibur… Rhongomyniad…"

Saga says, "She defeated the 'King of Heroes' single handed. In one timeline, the 'King of Knights' even with Excalibur couldn't beat him. It took the power of Excalibur and Avalon combined to give King Arthur the win against Gilgamesh. In another timeline, Shirou Emiya defeated Gilgamesh, but he needed the power of his Reality Marble and he could only use it with the combined power of himself and Rin Tohsaka though he didn't face the King of Heroes' ultimate weapon from his Noble Phantasm unlike Saber."

Aura says, with a nod, "Yes, but she did pay a price for all this strength: Her 'heart' is still damaged, and she is still on the 'tightrope' between the light and the darkness though that may never change. Only the people that she loves are keeping her from the brink, but then again, most people would have already gone in the 'abyss' with what she went though. However, despite her powerful will and heart, she still has her limits. But there are plenty of cases where limits can be overcome and exceed beyond expectations. I'm interested to see if she is that case."

Saga asks Aura, "And…the one that destroyed your life?"

Aura says, with a plain, yet, dangerous tone of voice, "His ended won't be a simple death, Saga. He stripped me of everything and now, he will pay for it, not in blood, but everything. I will break him down so much that he will beg me for death…and I will NOT give it to him. It is one of the many reasons that I helped you, my friend. Your Noble Phantasm is quite…inspiring." Saga gives an involuntary shiver from Aura's words and Aura says, "You have a right to be scared of me and I do not blame you for it. It is base revenge, yes. However, what I also plan to do will finally be better for us all since I will shed a weakness that all Sailor Moons share."

Saga says, "They will not think so."

Aura says, with a nod, "I know. They will do their best to stop me and it won't only be them." Aura tells Saga, "You know why I asked you those questions."

Saga tells Aura, "And I already gave you my answer."

Aura says, with a nod, "Then let us begin." Saga nods her head and the two of them walk towards Kamen Rider Terra, writing in pain and agony for whatever 'damage' has been inflicted on him.

**The End of Chapter 12**

I know that how many parts that this 'area' of the story has, but don't worry, we will be moving on soon enough! Like I have been saying in this and the previous chapter's commentary, my original plan for this arc of the story has changed. I wanted to return more to the 'spirit' of Sword Art Online and there are more 'gaming themes' to the story. However, it will be more than just items, characters, and the like from various 'gaming stories' that will be making appearance, but you are going to have to wait and see what I mean, everyone. Now, please read and review, but no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse 7

With the coming of this chapter, it may seem that there are too many characters to give them 'proper screen time', but I can assure that they will have plenty of 'screen team' at least those that have importance to the story in which I can assure you that there are more on the way who will have great importance to our 'royal siblings' and then some. What do I mean by that? You are going to have to wait and see, folks! Now, this is getting a pain for everyone, I know, I have to and must give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**__ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to __**Kanius **_and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to __**Matty G91**__ and this author's story of __**Kamen Rider Lunar**__ for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar and Terra, their looks, everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization, and the idea of Darth Revan Sammy Tsukino, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, and other 'plot ideas' for this story._

**I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat, ****Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed****, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, ****Monster Musume****, Karin/Chibi Vampire, ****12 Beast****, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction! ****Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, ****Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, ****Digimon is owned/licensed ****by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by ****ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

**Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

**Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

**Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' starting)

As a group of rainbow colored birds fly through the air, witnessed by Naruto, Davis, and Asuna, the scene switches to Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto walking down the street, they turn around when they 'sense' something and the world around them shatters like a mirror revealing multiple alternate versions of them and the worlds of SAO, ALO, and beyond.

The next scene shows our heroes and heroines looking at the prone form of Suguha, dressed in 'royal gown/dress' as Princess Selene, lying in her see-through coffin with tears in the eyes of Kazuto, Naruto, and Serena in which the scene switches Naruto, dressed in his classic attire, but with white cloak similar to his dad's cloak as Hokage while looking into the wind.

The next scene has Serena looking at her broach and then walking through the hallways of the Moon Kingdom dressed as Princess Serenity and as she looks into the air, her shadow splits into two shadows with one of them looking like her as Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the other looks like Heathcliff.

The following scene has Darien looking at a rose while his 'alternate forms' of Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymon are behind him and then we see Davis looking at two tags that contain the Crest of Miracles and Life when he feels a hand on shoulder in which he looks to see Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon looking at him.

The next scene has Leafa stand in the middle a very swallow pond surround by the images of her four 'doppelgangers' as Sailor Celestial reflected in the water of the pond as a rainbow light comes from the sky in which when she looks up towards it, she then sees the rest of her friends in their ALO avatars and Leafa smiles as she approaches them transforming into Ark Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in the process.

Then we find our heroes and heroines battling through legions of robots, monsters, and fighting even multiple version of Heathcliff before out of some kind of vortex, Ragnarök appears before all of them with a roar of power and hatred. Various warriors, heroes, and 'other people' from the multiverse ranging from Sonic the Hedgehog, Shiroe of Log Horizon, Kite from Dot-hack series, Neptune, Nepgear, and their fellow CPUs/CPU Candidates from Neptunia series, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and others from the Marvel universe, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so many others from the DC Universe, and so many more before it focuses on Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious and powerful crystal which reality all around it seem to shatter like a mirror.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and the others extend their hands to Sailor Celestial and she takes them as they look at what looks like a giant book in which in the pages, there are pictures of various different versions of all of them and Leafa is holding a smaller version of that same book and reading it to Rain, Seven, Yuuki, Strea, and Yui.

Finally, we return to see Suguha, Serena, and Kazuto at that same street in which Suguha closes that same book and turn to see all of their friends/family/loved ones waving towards them causing the three of them to run over towards them as the rainbow-colored birds create a rainbow in the sky.

(Sword Art Online opening music 'Innocence' ends)

**Act 1: Sword Art Realities**

**Chapter 13: Riding into a New Gamer Multiverse, Part 7**

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER's massive city-like/fortress-like complex, Kamen Rider Lunar is fighting against various enemies including Elites, Grunts, and even Brutes from the Halo universe, B73 omnics from the Overwatch universe, and even 'militarized monsters' from the Final Fantasy 13 universe, including Flanborg, black slime monster with green crystal-like 'tubes' in their heads, and Proto-Behemoths, but Kamen Rider Lunar is taking care of them in a 'handy' manner including grabbing one Proto-Behemoth with his bare hands and using it like a club/hammer to 'smash' other enemies before tossing the creature like a sack of potatoes through a wall.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, annoyed, "Geez, where are they getting them all?" Kamen Rider Lunar takes a deep breath causing him to say, "Well, they have managed to get smarter than those Combatmen of theirs. Plenty of these guys give me quite a 'workout'." Just then Lunar spots another group of B73 omnics and he prepares for battle, but they are slammed into an opposing wall by a powerful 'invisible' force causing Lunar to ask, surprised, "What the?!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Not bad, Lunar." Kamen Rider Lunar looks towards the source of his voice to find Revan and a group of hooded 'followers' are coming into view.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, surprised, "What? I don't have time to deal with cosplayers!"

Revan responds, "I can assure you that I am no cosplayer, Lunar." Revan then uses his Force powers to lift up the remains of omnics that were destroyed and unleashes them on a group of approaching Grunts and Brutes causing them to get skewered in the process.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, seriously, "Your power is the real deal. That's a given, obviously."

Revan says, "Indeed."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, seriously, "What do you want with me? And who are your 'friends'?"

Revan responds, "Come now, Lunar, don't you recognize 'yourself'?" Just then the hooded figures with Revan remove their hoods to reveal, much to Lunar's shock, multiple version of Sammy Tsukino.

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, shocked, "What the…?!"

Revan says, "Yes, they are alternate versions of you like this one you are attempting help your new allies rescue." Just then the various versions of Sammy Tsukino bring out the 'main' Sammy Tsukino, now dressed like Tidus from Final Fantasy X, is escorted over.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, surprised, "You are…!"

Revan responds, interrupting, "Yes, he is the version of us that's the brother of the Sailor Moon and her group that came from the alternate timeline."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, curiously, "Wait! 'Us'?! That does that mean…?"

But then a dark robotic male voice says, plainly, "Indeed." Soon after, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino, minus the 'main' Sammy Tsukino and Revan, are knocked down to the ground by an 'invisible force' and said 'force' then takes Sammy, who yelps as he is flung into the arms of Lunar. Just then the dark robotic male voice says, "But just because he is another version of you doesn't mean that you should trust him, young Tsukino." When Sammy and Lunar look towards the source, they are shocked to see someone that looks exactly like Darth Vader, THE infamous Sith Lord himself, walking down in his classic manner.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Sammy tells Lunar, "Dude, you took the words right out of my mouth." Just then Darth Vader is then joined by none other than Scorpion AKA Hanzo Hasashi, in his revenant form, as well as Sub-Zero AKA Kuai Liang.

Darth Vader tells them, "I leave them in your care. You will need to take them to the boy's sister who is at the location that I have found."

Scorpion says, **"As long as your information can be trusted."**

Darth Vader says, "It is wise that you don't trust me."

Sub-Zero says, "But we have no choice to trust you to do what we need to do."

Darth Vader says, "Then I suggest you move with great haste. The faction that your former comrades have allied with are making their move soon."

Sub-Zero asks, "You wish to face them alone?"

Darth Vader says, activating his classic red lightsaber, "We shall see which of us, 'avatars' of the Force, is truly superior."

Scorpion says, **"Do as you will."**

Sub-Zero goes over to Lunar and Sammy and he says, "We must make haste."

Sammy asks, "Why should we trust you?"

Sub-Zero says, "Despite who we are accompanying, we are your allies."

Scorpion asks, pointing to Revan as he prepares to fight Darth Vader, **"And since you know about him, do you feel that you have any choice?"**

Sammy says, nervously, "Geez, you got to have a good point."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sammy replies, "That guy…that version of us…he's dangerous."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "How so?"

Sammy says, seriously, "He murdered his version of Meatball Head!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, shocked, "Say what?!"

Revan says, "Actually, that's not true. I BROKE my version of Sailor Moon after I killed her husband, took her daughter away from her, and made her unable to die. To suffer forever."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, with a sneer, "What kind of sick version of us are you?"

Revan responds, "Sick or justified? I believe that our 'other self' forgot to mention that my Sailor Moon betrayed me as your world's Darien Shields betrayed your sister and your world. She left me to die and didn't have the courage to do the deed herself leaving her 'minions', the Sailor Scouts, to do the deed just because of some 'prophecy' that I would cause disaster."

Darth Vader says, "A prophecy that you fulfilled without question or hesitation."

Revan doesn't make a reply to that and Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a plain tone, "And that means that I trust them more than I trust you."

Darth Vader says, "Go now."

Kamen Rider Lunar looks at Revan and his and Sammy's 'counterparts' in which he says, plainly, "Fine. Let's go, 'bro'."

Sammy asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "Huh?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "He'll be fine. Right now, we need to get to your sister and fast. Hopefully, this will get your Meatball Head to clear her head more."

Sub-Zero says, "Let us go." Kamen Rider Lunar nods his head in which he, Sammy, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero take off leaving Darth Vader with Revan and his group.

Revan says, with a plain tone, "I'm not sure how you are here, but you will not succeed…Skywalker."

Darth Vader responds, "You should know, of all people, NEVER underestimate the Force even in other universes, Revan." As Darth Vader and Revan, who ignites one violet and one red lightsaber, the other versions of Sammy Tsukino just look as the two of them prepare to face off.

(**Elsewhere in the facility; on the meanwhile**)

Right now, we return to the immense storage facility where Sailor Moon fought against Kamen Rider Terra, our now larger group is 'taking stock' of the remaining containers within the massive facility due to what Sailor Uranus sensed in all of them while also taking a breather to allow Sailor Moon to recover from her battle with Kamen Rider Terra in which while her injury healed thanks to Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur, and its healing powers, Sailor Moon lost a significant amount of blood from her injury as well as she is recovering from the 'mental assault' Kamen Rider Terra put on her mind. They are also taking stock of the entire situation that they are in as everyone telling about what happened to them.

At one point, Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Oh, geez! Are those freaking baka trying to blow people to kingdom come?! Using two different 'special techniques' from two different 'styles' is one thing, however, using two different 'special techniques' that use two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT sources of energy at the same time?! That's like giving a kid a denotator to a nuclear bomb!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a winch, "Aren't you going overboard with your analogy, Uranus? That sounds a bit too…"

El-Melloi II says, "While the analogy may seem a bit 'over the top', she does have a point. That kind of…reckless action is beyond dangerous."

Ishtar, who has regained control of Suguha's body and flying on Manna, says, plainly, "Didn't stop them from doing it."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "When dealing with people that care for nothing other than selfish wants and needs including 'absolute power and control', nothing is below them."

Tuxedo Mask says, nodding his head in agreement, "He's exactly right. We have to expect the absolute worst from these people."

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Moon, who is standing shakily on her feet, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Sailor Moon replies, weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay…really…"

Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Moon, "Your wounds have completely healed, but you still lost a significant amount of blood. It isn't dangerous levels, but you are going to be weak."

Sailor Pisces says, looking at her mini-computer, "However, it looks like Avalon is actually assisting your healing powers as a Sailor Senshi. You may be back to full strength shortly."

Tai says, "That's good to know."

Rin asks, looking at Sailor Moon, "However, it lies in the question: How did you get Avalon and Rhongomyniad?"

Kazuto replies, plainly, "It was in the lab where you, Shirou-san, and Saber-dono were being held in."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Flashback: Sometime earlier

Within the lab that held Rin, Shirou, and Saber, we find Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Ken, Yolei, Wormmon, and Hawkmon, now recently joined by Rin, Shirou, Saber, Archer, and Chole, are going through the lab where Rin, Shirou, and Saber were being held since they can't advance past it since the battle between Sailor Moon and Gilgamesh left a major LITERAL hole in their plans, so, to continue on, they need to get around that hole to advance, so, thus, they are backtracking through the lab.

Just then Sailor Moon 'senses' something causing her to think, _"What's this feeling?"_ Just then Sailor Moon notices something at the corner of her eye and she quickly leaps over to it where she finds what looks like a European style chest in which Sailor Moon can tell that there is a lot of magical energy surrounding it as well as going through it.

Tuxedo Mask goes over to her where he asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Moon says, "I just found this chest. There is a lot of mystical energy going through it."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "You can tell? No insult to you, Sailor Moon, but how…?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm not insulted, Tuxedo Mask. To be honest, I really don't know since you are right. 'Sensing stuff' isn't my forte. That would be more Pyro's and Uranus' specialty. I just do for some reason."

Yolei shouts out, "Hey! We need to get going!"

Sailor Moon says, "Coming!" Quickly, she puts the chest, which, unknown to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, resonate with Sailor Moon's broach, into her sub-space pocket before Tuxedo Mask could say or do anything in which they quickly head after the rest of their group.

End Flashback: Return to the Present

Back in the present, El-Melloi says, "Most likely, Avalon and Rhongomyniad was in that chest that you found."

Chole says, with a sly smile, "And the stress of the whole situation causes the seals on that chest to break and allowed you access to both."

Kazuto says, "Well, I'm more or less worried that those items 'connected' with Serena. Those 'items' are from another universe all together."

Ishtar says, "Right now, I think that she is grateful for the help."

Sailor Moon can't help to agree with Ishtar where Sailor Uranus says, "It looks like you have been through the ringer."

Sailor Pisces says, "How about a blender? Because I feel like we have been chopped, sliced, and sautéed with Serena feeling the most like that."

Sailor Moon retorts, sarcastically and solemnly, "Don't remind me."

Matt then shouts out, "Hey, what do you think you are doing?!" Everyone looks to see Ishtar looking inside one of the containers.

Mash asks, suspiciously, "Ishtar-dono, what do you think you are doing?"

Ishtar responds, with a shrug and MOCK innocent smile, "Just making sure that there is nothing dangerous."

Sailor Jupiter says, sarcastically, "I'll believe that when…"

Ishtar then asks, slyly, "Haven't you put swine on airplanes before?"

Sailor Jupiter gives a growl of annoyance and Mash says, "It isn't like we don't trust you…"

Sailor Pisces says, "Actually, we don't ESPECIALLY since you mentioned that you raided plenty of stuff from this massive place already before we found you and Suguha."

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Ishtar asks, annoyed, "And what's that for?!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, suspiciously, "And what did you take from UNI-SHOCKER?"

Ishtar responds, a bit nervously, "You make me sound like a thief? I didn't 'take' anything. I 'repossessed' it."

Suguha's voice booms out, sarcastically and irritated, **"Repossessed, huh? That's your way of taking things that would be like giving a kid a flamethrower! Including the infamous One Ring from Lord of the Rings…"** Ishtar then yelps and blushes madly while plenty of the others look shocked from that.

Ritsuka asks, surprised, "Say what?"

Sailor Uranus says, sternly, "All right, hand it over!"

Ishtar responds, with flushed cheeks, "No! I call salvage rights!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, indignity, "Salvage rights? Those things were taken from other universes by UNI-SHOCKER for taking over practically all worlds!"

Ishtar asks, curiously, "Your point being?" Plenty of the others grimace at Ishtar's words and quite a few of them slap themselves on their foreheads.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, irritated, "Our point?! How much jewelry you have in there? Knowing you, you have a lot of gems, especially ones with incredible powers, due to your obsession with gems…"

Ishtar yells out, annoyed with a blush on her/Suguha's cheeks, "I am not obsessed! Yes, I really love gems since no one, mortal or god, gave me gems and I find that they are the embodiment of beauty, so, it isn't surprising that I love them, but I am NOT obsessed with them!"

Tai says, sarcastically, "If you believe that, then I'll sell you Tokyo Tower."

Ishtar responds, slyly, "Oh, really? How much? I would love it since it is a good place to put a throne room." Tai yelps in surprise while Ritsuka and Mash can't help to groan as well as shake their heads.

Sailor Star says, nervously, "Okay…" Sailor Star asks, looking at Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Rain, and Seven, "Anyway, Liz, how come you look like…you know?"

Rain says, a bit nervously, "It is a bit of a long story…"

Pina, Silica's feathered dragon familiar, lands on Silica's head causing her to say, "It has to do with our new powers."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "New powers?"

Seven says, excitedly, "You aren't going to believe what they are!"

Sailor Pisces says, "Seriously? After all that we have been through? Two words: Try us." But before Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Rain, and Seven could explain, all of them are give off a light 'glow' where that 'glow' turns into tiny beams of energy that goes into Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Ken, and Sailor Pisces, causing images of their SAO and ALO 'forms' to appear for a brief before vanishing all the same in which one final beam hits Ishtar causing an image of Suguha's ALO avatar of Leafa to also appear and disappearing as well.

Plenty of the others were shocked causing Rin to ask, "What the heck was that?"

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "That's a good question."

Philia asks, surprised, "Did we just…?"

Lisbeth says, amazed, "Didn't see that coming."

Kazuto asks, confused, "See what coming?" But then Sailor Moon's, Kazuto's, Naruto's, and Sailor Uranus' various 'senses' then detect danger causing them to become defensive.

Sakura says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Galaxy asks Naruto, "Danger, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, seriously, "Big time!"

Tamamo-no-Mae, who is tightly hanging onto Naruto's right arm, asks, "How can you tell Master?"

Sailor Uranus says, strongly, "Naruto's right! A major evil malice is all around us!" Everyone gasps as they try to find the source of the 'malice' being sense by Naruto, Sailor Uranus, Kazuto, and Sailor Moon, but they don't see anything.

Shirou says, seriously, "I don't see anything!"

Saber asks, seriously, "Neither do I! Can you be certain that you sense anything?"

But then a sinister deep dark inhuman male voice responds, **"Indeed, she does your majesty, but she is too late!"** A 'black portal' then appears behind Tuxedo Mask and a 'figure' rushes out of it where the 'figure' knocks Tuxedo Mask causing him to lose his grip on Sailor Moon, who Tuxedo Mask is supporting due to her weakened condition, to the ground before vanishing into another 'black portal' before anyone could respond to the attack.

Sailor Moon, who manages to stay on her feet, says, seriously, "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon prepares to go over to Tuxedo Mask, but then another 'black portal' appears to her left.

Sailor Star yells out, upon seeing that, "Usagi-chan, watch out!" Sailor Moon, out of the corner of her eye, sees the 'black portal' and barely manages to duck under the attack of the 'figure' that emerges out of it causing the 'figure' to pass by her, but when she turns to face her attacker, she is grabbed by the throat of Noob Saibot and with great violence, she is thrown into a large group of containers where they collapse on her with a loud 'crash'!

Tuxedo Mask yells out, shocked, "No!" Tuxedo Mask, angered look in his eyes, leaps to his feet causing him to whip out, no pun intended, his rose whip to attack Noob Saibot, but he easily avoids the attack and creates his 'doppelganger' from his shadows where Noob's 'shadow doppelganger' sweep kicks Tuxedo Mask back to the ground.

Tai says, annoyed, "Oh, great! Out of the fire and into the NetherRealm!"

Noob Saibot says, **"That's correct, young warrior."**

Sakura says, seriously, "I'm not surprised that a wraith like you would join UNI-SHOCKER!"

Rin asks Sakura, "You know him?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "He's not from our universe, but we know him well."

Sailor Mercury says, "He is a wraith! A demon from the NetherRealm!"

Shirou asks, surprised, "A demon?"

Saber says, with a serious tone, "They are right, Shirou. This…This 'thing' isn't human! Pure evil just drips from his voice alone."

Noob Saibot says, slyly, **"Thank you!"**

Noob Saibot then draws out his scythe from within his form and Ishtar says, grossed out, "Oh, yuck! What a disgusting creature!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "For once, we agree!" Sailor Jupiter tells Noob, "I wonder if UNI-SHOCKER did its homework with you!"

Noob Saibot says, with an evil sly tone, **"Oh, they know all too well. I will make sure to betray them before they betray me to get what I want: All realms covered in eternal shadow!"**

Tai says, annoyed, "That doesn't surprise me!"

Matt says, with a nod, "No joke! That would be his ambition!"

Noob Saibot says, looking up at Ishtar/Suguha, **"An ambition that will become reality once the power of Etherion is at my command!"**

Kazuto says, strongly and seriously, "Not happening!"

Ishtar says, with a nod, "Yeah, I see you getting your hands on Etherion on the day you can actually make money grow up from the ground like a plant, you dumb wraith." Noob Saibot glares at Ishtar where she says, with a sly smile, "And look at you! One pathetic little wraith against all of us, especially with a goddess like me around? You must have shadows for brains through I'm not surprised! I believe that the saying is: 'You and what army' chump?!"

Noob Saibot responds, a bit annoyed, **"This army and I, you worthless goddess!"** Just then a huge amount of Noob Saibot's 'shadow portals' appear in which an immense force of NetherRealm demons emerges from them.

Plenty of the others gasp in shock causing Keiko to say, nervously. "Yipe!"

Shirou says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sakura and Sailor Pisces scream out at Ishtar in unison, with very irritated voices, "You and your BIG mouth!" Just then a massive of thorny vines grows under the legs of Noob Saibot and mass of NetherRealm fiends in which they are entrapped where they find that it was Tuxedo Mask was responsible for that.

Matt says, slyly, "Nice!"

Noob Saibot says, **"The princess' little prince wishes to face me? Let us see how you fare in Mortal Kombat!"** Noob Saibot easily frees himself of the thorny vines and attacks Tuxedo Mask, who quickly turns his cane into his sword, where he manages to parry the attack of Noob Saibot.

Ken says, seriously, "Darien!"

Tuxedo Mask leaps out of the way of a swipe attack from Noob Saibot where he yells out, "No! Focus on the demons! Take them out before they can escape!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "He's right!" Sailor Uranus tells Ishtar, with a smirk, "Think that you can help, _your majesty_? Or do you let a group of 'mere mortals' make you look silly like 'golden boy'?" Ritsuka and Mash flinch from that and Ishtar gives a glare that's so dangerous that if looks could kill, Sailor Uranus would be dead one dozen times over.

Ishtar retorts, with a dangerous tone in her voice, "Who do you think you are talking to?" Ishtar snaps her fingers creating dozens of 'light swords' and those 'light swords' rain down on the NetherRealm fiends, devasting a number of them equal to the amount of 'light swords'. Ishtar then creates Elucidator and Dark Repulsar in her hands causing her to say, with a sly smile, "I was getting bored anyway. A little fun won't hurt!" Ishtar, floating in the air, leaps into the fight where she ruthlessly and quickly cuts down dozens more NetherRealm fiends with ease.

Naruto says, nervously, "Fun, huh? I wouldn't want to see how she 'smites'!"

Sailor Galaxy nods her head where Tamamo-no-Mae says, with a smile, "Don't worry, new Master, your new Servant and wife will protect you from that shrew of a goddess!"

Sailor Galaxy glares at Tamamo-no-Mae and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "You know, something told me that this could happen."

Sailor Pisces asks, "But how did it happen? Didn't the Counter Force only give us, Sailor Scouts, the ability to access the Throne of Heroes?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Good question."

Kazuto says, "Right now, we need to take care of those demons before they overwhelm us."

Sailor Nebula asks, concerned, "But what about Serena?"

Kazuto says, plainly, "Usagi-chan is A LOT tougher than to be taken down by a simple throw into a group of containers. She will be all right. I believe in her."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "I believe in her, too, and plus, we need to keep those demons away from her."

Sailor Jupiter says, taking out Mjolnir, "That's easy! Leave it to me!" Just then lightning crackles from Mjolnir and Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful lightning beam completely vaporize a large amount of the NetherRealm fiends in one blow.

Gray says, shocked, "Amazing…"

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Jupiter, "Be careful with that thing, Jupiter. It is filled with divine power and that's really powerful."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smile, "I know. I just hope that its original owner won't be pissed off at me."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Something tells me that the 'God of Thunder' that belongs to would be quite impressed with you right now, Lita."

Sailor Uranus says, taking out her Space Sword, "Well, I've got a new trick to use. **Include: Lancer Gae Bolg!**" Soon after, Sailor Uranus' Space Sword transforms into Lancer's spear, Gae Bolg, where she spins around it around.

Rin, Archer, Saber, and Shirou are surprised and Saber says, "Lancer's spear!"

Chole says, with a smirk, "You got the Lancer Class Card!"

Sailor Uranus says, "More like it is a part of me and my powers now!" With a mighty roar, Sailor Uranus uses it to impale a whole line NetherRealm fiends right in the heart. Soon afterwards, Sailor Pisces creates hundreds of 'solid water bullets' that rain down on the NetherRealm demons that slices them to pieces.

Matt tells Sailor Pisces, amazed, "Whoa!"

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Pisces, "Getting used to your powers, huh?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a grin, "You know it! Wish that Neptune was here! Then it will be a 'water show'!"

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a wide grin, "Our secret."

"**Mercury Fimbulwinter Siren!**"

Sailor Mercury claps her hands above her head creating a massive snowstorm where the snow and ice transforms into 'snow sirens' that unleash a song that freezes a massive amount of NetherRealm fiends where Sailor Mercury claps her hands again causing them to shatter into chunks of ice.

Silica says, amazed, "Wow!"

Philia says, awe-struck, "Amazing…"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Come on, let's show them what we can do!" Soon enough, the others join into the battle while Tuxedo Mask and Noob Saibot continue their intense combat in which, at one point, Tuxedo Mask knocks Noob Saibot's scythe out of his hands, but Tuxedo Mask loses his sword as well. The two combatants then switch to hand-to-hand combat in which Tuxedo Mask is managing to hold his own against the NetherRealm wraith where he lands quite a significant number of blows.

Noob Saibot says, **"You have done well, warrior. You are more than your seem."**

Tuxedo Mask says, sarcastically, "Forgive me if I don't like being complimented by a fiend that surrender their humanity."

Noob Saibot responds, **"It wasn't a compliment. It was an observation. Which you lack, warrior."**

Tuxedo Mask asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Noob Saibot responds, **"This!"** Noob Saibot's 'shadow construct' emerges from his shadow and attacks Tuxedo Mask from behind knocking him forward allowing Noob Saibot to punch him in the face causing him to stumble back where Noob Saibot's shadow then kicks him to the side sending Tuxedo Mask right down to the ground, hard! By this time, Saber uses her sacred sword to cut down around one dozen NetherRealm fiends in one strike while Archer, Chole, and Shirou use their projection abilities to create various weapons to take down around several dozen more.

WarGreymon, after cutting several more fiends with his claws, sees what's happening causing him to say, "Uh oh!"

The others, soon, see the situation and Sailor Mercury says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Not so fast!"

Noob Saibot says, with a dark sly tone, **"I think not!"** Just then more of Noob Saibot's 'shadow portals' appear in which 'violet lightning' comes out of them in which they strike Sailor Pisces, Sailor Star, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Uranus right in the back causing them to scream out in pain and agony as they are struck hard causing them, their forms smoking somewhat, collapse to the ground in a heap.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Asuna!"

Lisbeth, Silica, and Philia shout out in unison, horrified, "Asuna!"

Ken says, horrified, "Yolei!"

Astoflo says, stunned, "Master!" Tuxedo Mask leaps to his feet and tries to attack Noob Saibot, but he has to dodge an attack from Noob Saibot's 'shadow construct' which distracts Tuxedo Mask enough to allow Noob Saibot to grab him by the throat!

Noob Saibot says, with a dark sly tone, **"It's over. Fatality!"** Noob Saibot prepares to finish off Tuxedo Mask, but before he can, a powerful 'light' erupts from where Sailor Moon was sent crashing where it creates a shockwave that hits Noob Saibot in the back causing him to release his grip on Tuxedo Mask while also crash to the ground, hard!

Immediately, the fighting stops as everyone else looks towards the light causing Tai to ask, confused, "What is that?"

Sailor Nebula, the only Scout still on her feet since she wasn't struck by Noob Saibot's 'violet lightning', says, "That's where Sailor Moon was thrown!" On the meanwhile, within Sailor Moon's mind, our Moon Princess wakes up to find herself within a pitch black 'space'.

Sailor Moon asks, "Where am I?"

Just then a seemly omnipotent genderless voice calls out, **"We have been waiting for you, bearer of the soul of your universe's cosmos…one of the queens of the heart of all worlds…"** Sailor Moon turns to the source of the voice to see what looks like a glowing planet-like orb surrounded by multiple rings.

Sailor Moon senses the power within the 'orb' causing her to ask, "Who are you?"

The voice that she heard responds, **"We are known by many names…Gaia…Alayashiki…the Deterrent Force…the Counter Force…"**

Sailor Moon gasps, recognizing one of the names immediately, causing her to ask, "The Counter Force? The two wills of humanity and the planet Earth from the universe where Rin-san, Shirou-san, and the Heroic Spirits come from?"

The voice replies, **"Correct. As you already know, there is a grave threat posed by the ones known as UNI-SHOCKER…a threat to all realms in the vast omniverse…they intend to use the method created by the mages known as the Einzberns wished to reach the Root to get to the Foundation of All, where everything started, must end, and start again…the very 'deep core' of the omniverse itself…"**

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Is that even possible?"

The voice, the Counter Force, responds, **"Normally, it would not…but with Etherion it is highly possible…Etherion is the raw material at the bases of everything…of everyone…mortals…immortals…organic…inorganic…down to the subatomic level…to ensure that it would never be abused…a supreme guardian of Etherion was born…and exists that the raw material of creation itself would remain safe and never be used to unbalance all of existence…"**

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "Suguha…"

The Counter Force replies, **"Correct. Her life…her soul…her existence…is bound to all that exists itself…a mortal life…but life of great expectations…"**

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Suguha's life and existence is more than just as Etherion's 'guardian'! And if what about Naruto-san?"

The Counter Force responds, **"One of many 'counterbalances' if any of the versions of 'great guardian' goes astray…the 'great ones' of the omniverse…know that this burden…is a grave and great burden to bear…especially for a mortal…even for a mortal such as her…however, time is short…UNI-SHOCKER…and others wish to abuse her and all versions of her…for their own ends…all of the omniverse is in grave danger…"**

Sailor Moon says, "Including your universe and that's why you gave us access to the Throne of Heroes despite us not just belong to your Earth, but your universe for that matter. The threat is so grave that you had no choice, but to ally with us, powerful warriors outside of your universe."

The Counter Force replies, **"You are correct, queen-to-be…UNI-SHOCKER is powerful…they have vast experience with powerful forces of mysticism…spirituality…supernatural…and beyond…they have gathered items of great power…and harnessed them…they know of ways to block the summoning of those that are written in the Throne of Heroes…we cannot bring them forth directly…but you possess your universe's version of the Heaven's Feel power…you possess and embody the power of the Valkyries, the war goddess of Aesir and Odin…to make the Heroic Spirits…your 'einherjar'…"**

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Why trust us with this 'gift'?"

The Counter Force responds, **"We have studied you…learned your history…you are guardians of life and balance…you will do whatever it takes…to ensure the survival of all life…all living beings…we KNOW that you can be trusted…however…you are right to be cautious…we are not giving the power of the Throne of Heroes to you…for just those reasons alone…there is more…the one known as Sailor Celestial…Suguha Kirigaya…isn't the only one with great expectations…written into the threads of their destiny…"**

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What do you mean by that?!" However, Sailor Moon doesn't get an answer as she is swallowed by a powerful light forcing her out of her 'mindscape'. Back in 'reality', the light from where Sailor Moon got thrown is causing the whole area to shake, but then the shaking stops causing the 'light' to heal up the injured Sailor Scouts causing them to get to their feet.

Kazuto asks Sailor Star, "Asuna, are you okay?"

Sailor Star replies, amazed, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ken tells Sailor Pisces, "Yolei!"

Shurimon asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Pisces says, "Okay? I'm better than okay! I feel stronger! Wow!" But then a horrific fiendish roar and everyone looks to see the 'light' causing all of the remaining NetherRealm demons, which there are still MANY of them, vaporize into ash and dust.

Mash says, amazed, "Incredible…" Noob Saibot sneers in anger and pain from the 'light', but the 'light' fades away revealing Sailor Moon, in her Valhallan Valkyrie form, however, she is also in her 'Archer Emiya Style', the form that gives a resemblance to Archer/Heroic Spirit Emiya with his/Shirou's Projection powers (A/N: Refer to **Chapter 9** for details.). However, she isn't alone as two 'people' are with her.

The first is a lovely to gorgeous young looking woman long silvery hair in two long tails that reach to the end of her back with bangs that reach past her neck, blue eyes similar to Sailor Moon's blue eyes, light pink hue on her lips, and she is wearing a huge and fluffy hat that looks like a rose before it blooms that has a white bow with a small golden crown on top, a red dress with a black and red short skirt, red gloves on her hands, and thigh-heel white and black high-heeled boots.

The second person is also another lovely to gorgeous young looking woman with short fiery red hair, blue-green eyes, golden earrings in her ears, and she is wearing a white top with a low cut around her chest area, showing some of her well-endowed cleavage, red skirt with brown armored plating over portions of the skirt area, brown belts around her upper thigh area, and she has on black thigh high boots. In her hands, there is a sword in her right hand and in her left hand, there is a brown shield with yellow oval jewel in the center of the shield.

Ritsuka asks, shocked, "Marie? Boudica?"

Matt asks, surprised, "Who?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Marie Antoinette of France and Boudica, queen of the Iceni tribute of Britain!"

There are surprised gasps of shock and the red-haired woman says, looking at Ritsuka and Mash, "Oh, Ritsuka! It is so good to see you, two! You look well!"

Mash responds, "It is good to see you, too, Lady Boudica!"

The red-haired woman tells Mash, "Oh, Mash, didn't I tell you to stop with that 'Lady' stuff?!"

The silver-haired woman says, excitedly and with a French accent, "Bonjour, Ritsuka! It is wonderful to see you again!"

Ritsuka says, with a smile, "Good to see you, too, Marie!"

Mash asks, looking at Sailor Moon, "Does that mean…?"

The red-haired woman, none other than Queen Boudica of the Iceni from what's known as the Nasuverse, the home universe of all Heroic Spirits and those like Rin, Shirou, and others like them, replies, "Yep! She is our new Master for the moment!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Can you not call me that? It is just…"

The silver haired woman, Marie Antoinette of France from the Nasuverse, tells Sailor Moon, with a smile, "Pardon, we know. You come from another universe and lived a different life, so, it may seem wrong to you, but think of it like your country's version of these terms. 'Master' in your nation of Japan usually means 'teacher' does it now?"

Sailor Moon says, a bit nervously, "Sometimes, usually in English, but it is usually called 'sensei'."

Marie asks, curiously, "Really?"

Boudica says, nervously, "Marie, I believe we have something else to worry about now." Marie gives a nervous laugh at that, but while everyone is distracted by the 'new arrivals', Noob Saibot uses his 'shadow doppelganger' to capture Tuxedo Mask, which he founds, despite his super-human strength, Tuxedo Mask can't break free of the grip of Saibot's 'shadow construct'.

Sailor Moon yells out, worriedly, "No!" Sailor Moon says, sternly, "Let him go now!"

Noob Saibot responds, slyly, **"And what are you going to…?"** However, he doesn't get finish as Sailor Moon teleports right in front of him and hits him in the chin with a powerful **Crescent Moon** causing Noob Saibot to skid backwards 100 yards while losing focus enough to have his 'shadow construct' dispel, releasing Tuxedo Mask.

Ishtar says, with a smirk, "Nice shot. And she is just getting started."

Suguha's voice booms out, **"No damn kidding!"**

Noob Saibot glares at Sailor Moon and he says, **"It will take more than that to defeat me, princess. And don't think that the ability to create any type of sword will help you defeat me."**

Sailor Moon retorts, with a smirk, "What makes you think that I can only create swords?" Noob Saibot gives a curious quirk and Sailor Moon shouts out, "**Trace on!**" Sailor Moon then creates a pair of Demon Wind Shuriken that she takes into her hands and then ONE HUNDRED more Demon Wind Shuriken appear all around her!

There are gasps of shock causing Sailor Pisces to say, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Leave it to the girl to create 'miracles'!" Sailor Moon then throws all of the Demon Wind Shuriken at Noob Saibot, but he manages to dodge the assault.

Sailor Moon yells out, "**Trace on!**" Sailor Moon then creates over 1000 kunai knives and launches them right at Noob Saibot, but he uses one of his portals to get away with ease. Another portal then appears to Sailor Moon's right where Noob Saibot emerges to attack Sailor Moon, but she easily counters with a powerful spin kick to the left side of Noob's face causing him to stumble backwards. Sailor Moon then creates a duplicate of Dark Repulsar and attacks, but Noob quickly recovers from Sailor Moon's kick and easily backflips out of the way.

Noob Saibot says, **"Interesting. It seems like you are indeed more than just a fairy-tale princess pretending to be a warrior."**

Sailor Moon responds, getting into a defensive position, "I had to grow-up very quickly."

Noob Saibot says, with an evil sly tone, **"Yes, I know, your majesty. I know all about you. Betrayed by someone that you considered a 'second father' and who was your father when you were a princess. Trapped in a 'hell of death' for over two years and despite your best efforts, hundreds to thousands were slaughtered over those years while you, a so-called 'champion of love and justice', could do nothing to save any of them! You could only see them vanish and their last moments being a violent and painful demise!"** Noob Saibot gives an evil laugh causing our heroes and heroines, especially those SAO survivors to glare at him, with Sailor Moon narrowing her eyes at him where Noob Saibot says, with an evil taunting tone, **"How would you react to another violent demise? And who would be next? It could probably someone that you cherish the most…"**

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "Just try it!"

Lisbeth asks, nervously, "How about not?"

Sailor Pisces says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah." But then Sailor Nebula, Sailor Star, Kazuto, and Tuxedo Mask notice that Sailor Moon's arms are shaking, and they release what's up.

Sailor Nebula thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Oh no!"_

Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto shout out in unison, "No, wait!" However, it is too late when, in a move that she would NEVER do BEFORE SAO, Sailor Moon attacks Noob Saibot aggressively!

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' starts)

As Sailor Moon aggressively attacks Noob Saibot, Sailor Mercury says, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Lisbeth says, worriedly and sarcastically, "Oh, great!"

Saber says, seriously, "She is letting her opponent take advantage of her emotions by letting his words and threats get the better of her!"

Rin says, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that's not too hard to do, Saber."

Chole says, with a nod, "You got that right, Rin-san. She is a powder key ready to blow and he just threw in the right match."

Kazuto says, seriously, "Damn! This isn't good!"

Sailor Star says, seriously, "Everyone, let's move in!"

But then Noob Saibot says, **"I think not!"** Just then a 'wall of darkness' appears, separating Sailor Moon and Noob Saibot, from everyone else.

Boudica says, surprised, "Hey!" The others attack the 'wall of darkness', but they can't seem to do anything to it in which Sailor Moon stops her attack to see what just happened where Noob Saibot takes advantage and attacks Sailor Moon while she is distracted, but her 'danger sense' alerts her to trouble allowing her to dodge the swipe from Noob Saibot's scythe. However, when she turns to face Noob, he knocks Sailor Moon's sword out of her hands causing her to leap back with NetherRealm wraith chasing after her.

Sailor Moon yells out, "**Trace on!**" Sailor Moon then, surprisingly, creates a replica of Sailor Uranus' Space Sword into her hands.

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "My Space Sword!"

"**Space Sword Blaster!**"

Sailor Moon then uses her duplicate of Uranus' Space Sword to perform Sailor Uranus' attack with it and 'orange wave' of energy slams into Noob Saibot causing him to roar out as he is sent skidding backwards around 500 yards before he comes to a stop where he holds his chest causing him to glare at Sailor Moon.

Stingmon says, "She replicated her attack!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Not perfectly, Stingmon. That version of my **Space Sword Blaster** was weaker than the one that I use."

Sailor Jupiter says, plainly, "That doesn't sound surprising. Your sword is a 'cosmic sword' and it might be similar to a Noble Phantasm. That Projection ability can replicate ALMOST any Noble Phantasm, but it is usually one 'grade' weaker than the original."

Saber tells Sailor Jupiter, "You seem well-versed in Shirou's and Archer's Projection magic."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nervous smile, "Let's just say I'm a bit of an expert." Back with Sailor Moon and the evil wraith of the NetherRealm, Noob Saibot uses his teleportation power to try to attack Sailor Moon, but she manages to avoid the attacks without too much trouble.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, curiously, _"You know, if I could duplicate Sailor Uranus' sword, though weaker, maybe I could…"_

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Watch out!" Sailor Moon comes out of her thoughts to see Noob coming down with a downward slice with his scythe.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "**Trace on!**" Sailor Moon then creates a 'replica' of Black Heart's Sword and blocks Noob's attack while pushing him back.

"**Lace Ribbon Dance!**"

Sailor Moon performs one of Noire's/Black Heart's attacks from the Neptunia series and Noob grunts out in pain as he is pounded before he is sent onto the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Plenty of the others are surprised by this and Sailor Mercury asks, confused, "How did Sailor Moon perform THAT attack?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "I don't know! I don't think she should have been able to replicate that weapon either!" Noob Saibot then gets back on his feet, but then Sailor Moon creates a duplicate of Purple Heart's sword in her free hand.

"**Cross Combination!**"

Sailor Moon then uses one of Purple Heart's attacks on Noob Saibot and bringing down the duplicate of said Gamindustri goddess' sword on him causing him to roar out in pain as he is slashed.

Noob Saibot leaps backwards causing him to roar out at Sailor Moon, angrily, **"You are starting to irritate me, princess!"**

Sailor Moon says, "Feeling is mutual, you ghoul!" Noob attacks Sailor Moon in a fury where she attacks with the two swords to counter Noob's attack with his scythe where they seem to get into a draw, but then Noob brings out his 'shadow construction' from his shadow behind Sailor Moon!

Tuxedo Mask says, worriedly, "Look out!" Sailor Moon, from Tuxedo Mask's warning and her own 'danger sense', throws her duplicate of Purple Heart's sword into the air, takes her duplicate of Black Heart's sword into both hands, and performs **Backlash**, the Two-Handed Sword Skill, where she cuts the 'shadow construct' down before rolling out of the way from a swipe from Noob's scythe. She then uses her Force powers to return her duplicate of Purple Heart's sword into one of her two hands where both swords start to glow as Sailor Moon charges in for the final attack.

Sailor Moon shouts out, strongly, "Take this! **Starburst Stream!**" Sailor Moon then unleashes the classic 16-hit combo of the Dual Wielding Sword Skill causing Noob Saibot to roar out as both of Sailor Moon's swords rip into him. After 15 hits, Sailor Moon charges in for the final blow with Noob taking this moment to try to decapitate Sailor Moon with his scythe, but she easily ducks under the strike where she rams one of her two swords into Noob's waist causing him to roar out in extreme pain as a surge of energy goes through him before he and Sailor Moon are engulfed in a strong explosion that sends Noob Saibot screaming as he rockets into a wall behind him where he goes through the wall with a massive 'crash'!

(Sword Art Online Alicization music 'Sacred Swords' ends)

Musashi says, amazed, "Whoa! She got him!"

Kazuto yells out, "Stand back!" Everyone looks to see Kazuto bring out an Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades where the two Keyblades glow with 'light' and 'power' and with one mighty roar, Kazuto slashes at the 'dark barrier' causing it to shatter like glass.

Naruto says, excitedly, "Sweet!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon transforms back into her 'regular' Valhallan Valkyrie form before reverting back to her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form where she takes a deep breath before turning to face the others.

Tuxedo Mask is the first to get to her first and he asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Darien-kun."

Chole says, with a smirk, "I'm surprised since you said that guy is a wraith and wraiths…"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star shout out in unison, interrupting Chole, "Don't say it!"

Chole says, with a glare, "Geez, you guys fight monsters and demons and you have a problem with ghosts?! That's just…weird."

Musashi says, "A bit confusing too."

Boudica tells Sailor Moon, "Wow, girl! You are really something else! Goddess Andraste gave her blessings to you!"

Sailor Moon's expression becomes solemn causing her to turn away where she says, in a solemn tone, "Blessed? Boudica-dono, I'm not close to that. My blood comes from Greek deities of Selene, Artemis, and Hecate, but it seems like Hecate just loves to shadow me."

Astoflo asks, curiously, "Hecate?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "One of the Greek Goddess associated with the moon. She is associated with magic."

Sailor Mercury says, adding in with a solemn tone, "But she is also an afterlife goddess due to her associate with necromancy and ghosts."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Well, we have quite a few of those…ghosts…following us."

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Kirito-kun…"_

Marie says, looking around and with a curious tone, "I don't see any ghosts around…"

Mash tells Marie, with a kind smile, "I believe that he means that figuratively, Marie."

Tuxedo Mask prepares to go comfort his beloved, but then from the hole made in the wall, a female voice calls out, "My, it seems like you have guests!"

Ritsuka says, shocked, "That's voice!"

Mash says, with a nod, "Yes, Master! That's Da Vinci!"

Ritsuka and Mash prepare to head into the next room through the hole, but Naruto stops them causing him to say, "Hold it!"

Tamamo-no-Mae asks, "What is it, Master?"

Sailor Galaxy, already knowing what Naruto is planning, says, "Good idea, Naruto-kun." Naruto then creates a Shadow Clone of himself much to the surprise of those not used to his abilities.

Boudica says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Marie says, amazed, "Mon Dieu, I believe I am seeing double!" Naruto points to the hole and Naruto's Shadow Clone gives a foxy grin as he goes through it.

Just then a voice shouts out, "Hold it! Who are you?"

Another voice yells out, "That's one of the prisoners that escaped! One of the shinobi! Don't move! Don't even make a hand sign or lift a finger! One move and we will plug you!"

The first voice that shouted out says, "Good call! These ninja have a TON of tricks! We can't trust anything that they say or do!"

Naruto's clone yells out, "Hey, you are real smart, believe it!"

The second voice roars out, "Don't think that we are idiots! We know that you aren't alone! Tell them to come out or do you have any last words?"

Ishtar says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, he is going to have some 'last words' for you, loser." Ishtar can't help to snicker, knowing what's coming next.

Naruto's clone roars out, "Yeah, I've got some words: Fire in the hole!" Just then there is a loud explosion from the other side of the hole causing a lot of dust and smoke to come through the hole.

When the smoke clears up, Rin asks, shocked, "What the heck was that?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "An energy duplicate that really knows how to go off with a 'bang'."

Tai asks, with a sigh, "Really?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a solemn tone, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Tai."

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Hey!"

MetalGarurumon says, "We should get going."

Matt says, "Yeah, but we don't know if that took them out."

Naruto says, "From what I got back from my clone, the place is huge, and it is undermanned."

Sakura says, "Most likely, they are running around since you, guys, are causing all sorts of chaos."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Most likely. However, it doesn't mean that you took out all of the guards. There could be a few guards hidden in the shadows."

Tuxedo Mask says, nodding his head in agreement, "We should send a few scouts through…"

Ishtar says, bringing out Dark Repulsar into her hands, "Ugh! This is taking too long!"

Ishtar prepares to 'attack' the wall in which Saber yells out, "Wait!" But it is too late as with one powerful swipe, Ishtar enlarges the hole with a mighty 'bang' causing the others to leap back a bit and after the attack, Saber roars out, angrily, "Have you no restraint?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "I don't think that 'restraint' is in her dictionary, Saber-dono." Ritsuka and Mash can't help to nod their heads in agreement with Sailor Jupiter.

Ishtar says, rolling her eyes, "Whatever."

Kazuto and Sailor Moon lower their heads and Kazuto says, "Something tells me…"

Sailor Moon says, interrupting with a solemn tone while nodding her head, "I know, Kirito. I know."

Sailor Uranus says, with a shrug, "Mind as well take the plunge."

Silica asks, pointing to the containers, "What about the containers?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "I'll take care of that." Naruto then uses his **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu** to create a few hundred Shadow Clones, causing plenty of looks of surprise from those not from our heroes' and heroines' universe, in which Naruto says, "Okay, guys, we need to seal up those containers since they contain powerful items and objects from all of the multiverse that we don't want those bozos to be using to cause who know what kind of chaos!" Naruto's clones give a mock military salutes in which, after they got sealing scrolls and 'other devices', to seal up the containers, they rush off to do just that and make sure that the powerful 'items and objects' within the containers are out of UNI-SHOCKER's evil hands.

El-Melloi II says, with an interested nod, "Very interesting."

Shirou says, amazed, "That's one way of putting it."

Archer says, curiously, "That may be similar to our Projection magic."

Rin asks Archer, "Really?"

Archer says, pointing to Sailor Jupiter, "She did say that they were energy duplicates though I don't believe that mana was used in their 'creation'."

Sakura says, "No. As we mentioned before, we use an energy known as 'chakra', a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, which is different from what you use which is mana or life-energy. However, there is a limit on how many clones that you can make since they are solid clones that can interact with the world. Naruto can make so many since he has an inhuman, practically 'cosmic', levels of chakra."

Tamamo-no-Mae says, excitedly, "That's my Master for you!"

Sailor Galaxy's eyebrow quirks up a little, but Sailor Pisces asks, looking at Naruto, "But how did you gain the ability to summon her? I thought that we, the Sailor Scouts, got this power from the Counter Force due to our Valkyrie powers having something exactly like the Heaven's Feel 'true magic' from their universe. So, why did Naruto bring her out?"

Sakura says, glancing at Ishtar/Suguha and Hinata, "I know. Hinata and Suguha."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yep. That 'Counter Force' or whatever told me that thanks to you-know-who, the 'link' allows me to use that power of theirs and well…here she is."

Astoflo says, excitedly, "Oh, you mean that…!" Immediately, Sailor Jupiter zips over to Astoflo and clamps his mouth shut.

Mash whispers to Ritsuka, "Master, once Tamamo learns that Naruto-san is A LOT like her…"

Ritsuka nods his head causing him to reply, with a nervous smile and in a whisper, "Yep…"

Ishtar's voice booms out, "Hey, boys and girls! You might want to come over here!" Everyone looks towards the source of her voice to see Ishtar, on her bow/boat, Manna, floating just above the ground and on the other side of the enlarged hole of the wall, which Ishtar herself enlarged, looking around in the room on the other side of the hole. Immediately, the others race over to follow Ishtar through the hole to find out what she is looking at.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to Lunar's headquarters in this Earth's Juuban District, we find Romani talking with a group of nurses and doctors in which he sends them off while Washu goes over to him.

Washu tells Romani, "For a 'dead man', you are really working hard."

Romani responds, with a smile, "Well, you know us 'corpses'."

Washu tells Romani, with a smirk, "Anyway, you should know that we managed to transport some of their prisoners back here. Members of your organization from your home were among them and they are okay."

Romani says, with a sigh, "That's good news."

Washu asks Romani, "You are worried that a certain 'fiend' that 'stole your identity' and tried to wipe out your humanity on your Earth might be coming back?"

Romani asks, surprised, "How did you…?"

Washu tells Romani, with a grin, "Please you don't need to be one of the greatest geniuses in the multiverse for you to know that much."

Romani says, with a smile, "Not surprising since you know about our universe and its various timelines due to the various fiction based on universe."

Washu says, with a smile, "With what we learned with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, there are differences between fiction and reality."

Romani says, with a nod, "True. Too true."

Washu says, with a plain tone, "However, if you are having those kind of worries, it may not be a good idea to pass them up as just 'bad feelings'."

Romani says, with a nod, "That's a good point, but right now, we have more on our plate."

Washu says, nodding her head, "You got that right. We got the drop on UNI-SHOCKER, but personally, I think that it was a little too 'helpful' that Lunar's agent got all that information."

Romani says, with a plain tone, "Lunar thought the same thing." Romani says, with a smile, "However, all we can do is trust in our friends and allies."

Washu says, with a nod and smirk, "Yep."

Romani thinks in his mind, _"However, this could be far worse than anything than what Goetia because this isn't just disrupting human history or any one world. This is basically possibly disrupting the very foundation of ALL EXISTENCE itself! Everything that is and everything that will along with EVERY LIVING BEING in existence, not just humanity! Something tells me that those three and all those connected to them are at the core of this and we have to put our faith in them…"_ Soon enough, Romani looks at a holographic screen that's display a video showing the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard especially the fight between Heathcliff, Kazuto, Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Moon's 'ultimate/sovereign' Sailor Scout form, and Sailor Celestial with both Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Celestial in their Aesir Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms.

_**Early June 2026, Lunar universe, Brazil, Rio de Janeiro, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we are now looking at a massive outside section where we find Valkyrie Sailor Mars continuing her battle with Beatrice Flowerchild where she is using the Ainsworth displacement magic to redirect Sailor Mars' attacks right back at her though Sailor Mars is managing to easily dodge her redirected attacks. Despite this disadvantage, Sailor Mars is the one with the advantage since Beatrice's power from Magni can't even come close to overwhelm Sailor Mars' Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers with only the Ainsworth displacement magic the only reason that Beatrice hasn't been defeated by Sailor Mars by now. [Sailor Moon], [Sailor Celestial], Talia, Cure Celestial, Sailor Orion, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Digmon, Lancer, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Atalanta, Illya, and Miyu are having their own problems as they are being attacked by cybernetically 'controlled' homunculus soldiers, UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, and various monsters of all shapes, sizes, and types, including Digimon of high level namely in the form of Champion and Ultimate level Digimon.

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

The four Ultimate Digimon on the side of the Digidestined unleashed their attacks where they take out several Megadramon and Gigadramon along with a dozens of Tankmon and Mekanorimon.

Sora says, with a smile, "Good job, everyone!"

Joe tells Sora, "Watch it!" Sora uses her armor's shields to protect herself from a sneak attack from homunculus snipers where Sailor Orion and Atalanta took them out with their bows.

On the meanwhile, Lancer takes down one homunculus soldier after another with his Gae Bolg causing him to say, "This is getting boring!" It seems like one managed to sneak behind him, but Lancer easily spins his lance around and impales the homunculus soldiers trying to attack him.

Bazett beats down several more where she says, "Don't get cocky, Lancer! They are getting better and better!"

Miyu and Illya are using 'focused' mystical energy attacks from their 'wands', Ruby and Sapphire, to take down various monsters, including a Meramon, where Miyu says, "Yes. Bazett-san is right. They seem to be adapting to our battle tactics."

Izzy says, using a scanner installed in his armor, "And I know why! These homunculus have an AI program installed and while it is 'restricted' to make sure that they don't turn against us, it is designed to study and learn about their opponents."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Cody responds, "I believe that the evidence is their improving attack patterns."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a serious tone, "We kind of got that!" [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] find themselves being swarmed by the homunculus soldiers where they are aiming their weapons for the weak spots in their Valkyrie armor in which the two of them have to dodge and/or counter causing them to be put on the defensive. It is the same story for Sailor Orion and Atalanta where they are forced to dodge long range attacks and not getting a chance to use their bows.

Talia says, "This isn't good! I've run already ten thousand simulations on my computer system, and they predict that we will be overrun in minutes…hours at best!" Talia flies up into the air to avoid a barrage of rockets that hit where she was and exactly like MCU Iron Man fires a tiny missile against a giant war machine known as Dreadnought from the world of Final Fantasy 13 where after it hits, the Dreadnought is vaporized in a strong explosion.

Illya says, amazed, "Wow…"

[Sailor Moon] says, nervously, "I'm open for ideas!"

Cure Celestial says, with a shrug, "Guess we'll have 'do a Jupiter'!"

Sora asks, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

[Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] look at each other and [Sailor Moon] asks, curiously, "You don't…?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a shrug, "Something tells me…yep." Cure Celestial then goes over to a toppled yet relatively undamaged powered suit, lifts the multi-ton weapon over her head, and after slammed it back down on the ground in front of her, runs ahead using the powered suit as a basic battering ram, where she rams through enemy lines, much to the shock of some of her allies.

Illya says, awe-struck, "She is…so strong…"

Sapphire, Miyu's 'living' mystical wand, says, in a logical tone of voice, "I believe that her powers, like those of our new allies that are 'magical girls', not only gain vast mystical powers, but powerful physical augmentation as well. Their strength, speed, agility, and other 'physical abilities' are incredible to super-human levels."

[Sailor Moon] says, nervously, "Yeah, Sailor Jupiter would do that."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "That's for sure." With the opening created by Cure Celestial, our heroes and heroines take advantage of it by charging through to escape out of their current situations while Sailor Mars continues her fight with Beatrice, though she stops briefly when she sees what Cure Celestial did.

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"I would imagine Lita doing that."_

(**Back with Sailor Moon's group; on the meanwhile**)

Speaking of said Sailor Scout of Thunder and Wood, we find her along with the others of her group that she is in where she unexpectedly sneezes.

Astoflo asks, curiously, "You okay?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Just fine. That was weird. In a place like this, you wouldn't expect to sneeze." Sailor Jupiter and Astoflo look around to find their, now, larger group is another immense room that looks like a mixture of a hanger and a science lab with all sorts of computers, keyboards, sensors, and whatnot all over the place with what looks like portable versions of the prison cells from on the Enterprise. In front of one of them, Mash and Ritsuka are with a lovely woman that looks like a living version of Leonardo da Vinci's greatest artwork, the Mona Lisa.

The woman says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you and Ritsuka are all right, Mash."

Mash says, with a nod, "Thank you, Da Vinci."

Ritsuka says, "I'm surprised that they were able to keep you here, Da Vinci."

The woman, none other than Leonardo Da Vinci from the Nasuverse in his/her Servant form, responds, "Remember, they have various versions of the Einzbern Greater Grail and they have knowledge of our 'fate system'. With the various items and objects with incredible magical power, it isn't surprising that they can do it. Plus, they did bring forth a Servant to use against you based on what you told me."

Ritsuka says, a bit nervously, "Oh, yeah. Right."

Mash says, "I guess they wanted you for your intelligence, Da Vinci."

Da Vinci responds, slyly, "But of course! A peerless genius such as I can't be wasted! It is quite obvious that they would desire my genius for whatever scheme that they are planning!" Ritsuka and Mash give nervous looks while Da Vinci says, looking in one direction, "However, I have to say, you made some 'interesting new friends' while we were apart, Ritsuka." Ritsuka and Mash look in the direction that Da Vinci is looking at where they look to see Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Suguha, who has somehow taken control back from her body from Ishtar for the moment through wearing the armored version of Ishtar's outfit, and Naruto are looking at their Keyblades, Kingdom Key for Sailor Moon, Star Cluster for Kazuto, Two Become One for Suguha, and Braveheart for Naruto, in which all three Keyblades are giving off a light glow while Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Star, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, Tamamo-no-Mae, Boudica, Marie, Rin, Archer, Saber, and Shirou are looking on with interest.

Naruto says, "I've got to say that this is new."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Well, this confirms that this 'thing' is an 'object' of immense proportions."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I've got to agree." Everyone then looks in a certain direction where they see a huge multi-story tall monolith that's shaped like a Latin cross, but with shorter arms. The strange monolith is in a lower area of the floor and can be observed by our heroes and heroines from the 'balcony area' that they are on. Sailor Nebula, Sailor Pisces, and Sailor Mercury are using their scanners and mini-computers to scan the monolith.

Sailor Mercury says, "This is just incredible! This monolith is a literal perpetual motion machine!"

Rin says, shocked, "That's not possible! That violates two laws of thermodynamics!"

Sailor Pisces says, "We know, Rin-san! It could be 'time crystal'!"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Maybe."

Shirou asks, "Time crystal?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It is a new non-classic state of matter beyond the fundamental states of matter of solid, liquid, gas, and plasma. But I don't think so since time crystals have motion without energy and this monolith is 'producing' energy."

Sailor Pisces says, "Yeah, the kind used for 'universe-hopping'."

Tai's voice booms out, "Wait! Are you saying that this is some kind of 'dimensional gateway' or something?!" Everyone looks to see Tai, Matt, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon walking towards them.

Sailor Nebula asks, "How was it?"

Matt says, with a groan, "No way! That have all sorts of defenses! Anti-Digimon, anti-weapon, anti-magic…anti-EVERYTHING is more like it!"

Sailor Pisces says, looking over balcony towards the strange monolith, "No kidding…CRAP!" Sailor Pisces leaps away as an 'energy bolt' nearly hits her head and heads up into the ceiling.

Ken and Shurimon rush over in which Shurimon asks Sailor Pisces, "Yolei, are you all right?"

Sailor Pisces says, nervously, "Barely, Shurimon."

Sailor Nebula says, "Be careful, Yolei! You saw the data from our computers! They really put major defenses that surround that monolith! It has multiple layers of backup power systems and multiple backup computers to prevent any breakdown of the security defending it!"

Ken says, "Making it practically unable to be hacked."

Sailor Mercury says, "Exactly, Ken."

Sakura says, "That means that this REALLY IMPORTANT to them."

Naruto says, "Which means that this SHOULDN'T be in their hands."

Da Vinci shouts out, "They call it the 'Conduit'." Everyone looks towards Da Vinci, who is coming over with Ritsuka and Mash, where Da Vinci tells them, "It is a connection and gateway to different dimensions."

Rin says, amazed, "Incredible. That means that this is similar to the power that Lord Schweinorg holds."

Shirou asks Rin, "Isn't that the mage that holds one of those 'true magics'?"

Rin says, with a nod, "That's right, Shirou. He is the holder of what is known as the 'Second Magic': Kaleidoscope. It allows him the harness the mana and travel in-between various parallel worlds. He has created powerful mystic codes from this power."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And technically, as a holder of a 'true magic', he known as a 'magician'. Magician are mages that have gained a 'true magic'. Also, Kaleidoscope doesn't just give him the ability to travel to parallel worlds or alternate timelines, but he could travel to other universes like ours as well as observe them."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Wait! He can look into other universes with his powers?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "With his 'true magic', he can."

Tuxedo Mask says, "So, same as the Keyblade."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Yep."

Archer says, looking at the Keyblades, "It must be the reason that I'm not able to use my Projection magic with them. These Keyblades are practically 'divine weapons'."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I'm not sure that we can say that."

Kazuto says, "However, you do have a point. The Keyblades are among the most powerful weapons in the multiverse. They can open practically any 'lock' and open gateway to other worlds among other things including granting the wielder mystical abilities."

Sakura says, looking at Tamamo-no-Mae, "Which is a part of the reason that you can keep her around. You had already access to mana-based abilities when you got your Keyblade, so, you already had the ability to use magic for a good amount of time already and it balanced out your new magical abilities with the chakra that you typically use similar to what Hinata's Sailor Scout powers do. What UNI-SHOCKER did was allow you to use a lot more mana than most usual and even expert 'mana users' can do."

Shirou asks, a bit nervously, "And you were awake for that?" Naruto and Sakura give Shirou a look that basically asks: 'Are you kidding?'

Rin tells Shirou, bluntly, "That answers your question."

Shirou says, nervously, "Sorry."

Naruto responds, with a smile, "No big. It is kind of hard to believe."

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "But it happened." Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Right now, our main focus should be this 'Conduit'."

Chole says, "Well, don't expect it to be easy."

Sailor Pisces says, "No kidding. This thing has got more defenses around it than…" But before Sailor Pisces could finish her statement, the lights in the facility start to flicker on and off.

Astoflo asks, confused, "Whoa! What's with the lights?"

Musashi says, "Someone didn't pay their bills."

Sailor Mercury says, surprised, "No, that's not it! Someone has hacked into the security surrounding this 'Conduit'."

There are surprised looks and Sailor Star asks, "They have?"

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "It's incredible! This security system has multiple layers and multiple backups, but whatever and whoever is attacking them are breaking through with ease!"

Sailor Nebula says, shocked, "The security around the 'Conduit' is completely down!" Immediately, the group gets to the edge of balcony, but unlike what happened to Sailor Pisces just a brief while earlier, they aren't attacked at all.

Suguha says, "Molly's right! The system is down!"

Musashi says, looking down, "Hey! Look down there!" Everyone looks down and far from below, they see multiple 'dots' down below.

Sailor Galaxy asks, curiously, "Are those people?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I'm detecting VERY POWERFUL life-signs coming down there. I'm not sure if they are human or not."

Suguha says, seriously, "Let's find out!" Suguha then brings out Ishtar's bow/boat, Manna, where she leaps onto and descends down immediately.

Kazuto says, surprised and concerned, "Sugu!"

Lisbeth tells Kazuto, "You know that there is no stopping her, right?" Kazuto can't help to give a sigh since Lisbeth has a point.

Mash tells Ritsuka, amazed, "She just summoned Ishtar's…"

Da Vinci says, with a smile and interrupting Mash, "Yes. I doubt that Ishtar is happy about that."

Suguha grunts from a 'throbbing' in her head as Ishtar screams out, annoyed, **"What the heck do you think you are doing with MY Manna?!"**

Suguha responds, irritated, **"Based on your 'logic', it would be OUR Manna now, right? So, get over yourself!"**

Ishtar retorts, sarcastically, **"Don't you mean 'get over OURSELVES', right?"** Suguha gives a mental groan of annoyance as she uses Manna to descend down the lower floor.

Kazuto tells Sailor Pisces, "Yolei, you can create portals down there, right?"

Sailor Pisces replies, in realization, "You're right! I'll get a portal ready in two shakes of a sword!"

Sailor Moon says, "Good! See you down there!" Before anyone could stop her, Sailor Moon takes off after Suguha by leaping off the balcony and float down.

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Wait!"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "Go after her, Asuna. We'll be down soon!"

Sailor Star looks at Kazuto causing her to say, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, Sailor Star leaps after Sailor Moon and Suguha where Sailor Uranus quickly follows them.

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Move!" Sailor Uranus then takes off after Sailor Star to follow Sailor Moon and Suguha.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "Here we go!" Sailor Jupiter then follows Sailor Uranus after the others heading down to the lower level in the room.

Astoflo says, excitedly, "Hold up! Wait for me, Master!" Astoflo then summons his griffin, which somehow appears in the room, and after mounting his griffin, Astoflo takes off after the others.

Sailor Mercury says, with a sigh, "Oh, dear…" Sailor Mercury follows after the others to descend down to the lower level of the floor in which Sailor Galaxy looks at Naruto causing him to nod where she is the last one to follow the others down to the lower level.

Marie says, amazed, "Oh, my…"

Boudica tells Marie, "I didn't expect our new Master to be such a daredevil."

Ken says, "Not as much as you think, Boudica-dono."

Boudica asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Pisces says, "Personally, she is a pacifist at heart. She would rather AVOID battles and not do such 'dangerous acts'."

Mash says, curiously, "Are you certain about that? She doesn't give that impression."

Tai says, with a solemn tone and a sigh, "She 'grew up'…the hard way. And we're not sure that she 'grew up' the right way too." Those that don't come from our heroes' and heroines' universe can't help to give confused looks with the exception of Ritsuka since he met our heroes and heroines before they made their assault on UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters. On the meanwhile, down on the lower level, we find the 'Drakkon version' of Darien, the 'Dark Red Ranger version' of Sammy, Lui Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Nightwolf, Smoke, and Kabal are assembled in front and below the 'Conduit'.

Sindel says, "You were right to wait. HE managed to disable the security."

The alternate version of Darien responds, with a nod, "Not surprising. This is a genius that even stumped Sailor Mercury herself. She isn't the Sailor Soldier of Wisdom for nothing."

Nightwolf says, "I sense great power from that object."

The alternate version of Sammy says, "This 'Conduit' is a gateway to countless other worlds, universes, and dimensions after all. It is a 'multiverse object of power'. A power that even Kronika can never hope to control. The 'arc of the universe', her universe, may bend to her will, but the multiverse does not."

Lui Kang says, "So, it would seem."

The alternate version of Darien asks, "Shall we?"

Suguha's voice booms out, "Hold it!" This group looks up to see Suguha, riding on Manna, coming down and floating above them in which Suguha's eyes widen when she sees Lui Kang and the others causing her to say, "It looks like you guys got back some 'color' in your cheeks."

Jade says, with a sly tone, "And you have an interesting form of 'new attire' my dear." Suguha, madly blushes, and covers up her chest as Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Astoflo, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Galaxy float down all around Suguha.

Sailor Uranus says, surprised, "You, guys, again? And you are…!"

Kabal says, "That's right, girly! We're back in the flesh…literally!"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at the alternate versions of Darien and Sammy, "And I take it that those two are responsible." Our heroes and heroines don't know that these are alternate versions of Darien and Sammy since they have their helmets on to cover their heads/faces, but Sailor Moon gets a 'feeling' in her heart.

These version of Sammy and Darien think in their minds at the same time, _"Oh, boy."_

The alternate version of Darien says, "I am Lord Dhara and I am not with UNI-SHOCKER."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Lord Dhara?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Dhara is the Hindu deity. One of the Vasus or deities of the physical cosmos in the Hindu religion in which he represents Earth or the 'element' of Earth." Sailor Moon's eyes widen a tiny bit when she hears Sailor Mercury's explanation about the name and its significance.

The alternate version of Sammy then says, "I'm simple Lord Paladin, Dhara-dono's right-hand and brother-in-arms. The name speaks for itself."

Sailor Jupiter says, "That's so sure."

Suguha asks, sarcastically, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kabal retorts, "What do you think little girl?"

Sailor Uranus says, "We already get the idea and the answer is no."

The alternate version of Darien, Dhara, responds, "We weren't asking at all and we don't need your permission."

The alternate version of Sammy, Paladin, says, "We don't want to fight you, but we will do what we must for our goal."

Sailor Moon asks, "What is your goal?"

Dhara tells Sailor Moon, "You don't know the actual truth about yourself, do you?"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Dhara says, with a plain tone, "It doesn't matter. It won't matter soon enough."

The alternate version of Sammy, Paladin, says, "Don't interfere. We don't want to fight…especially with you."

Suguha asks, curiously, "And why not?"

Paladin retorts, "That's for us to know and you to find out."

Suguha gives an annoyed look and Sailor Uranus says, "Cheeky, aren't you? You don't have a choice." Just then a portal appears nearby, and the rest of our heroes' and heroines' group come through it.

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in surprise and Philia says, surprised, "You? But you…"

Kitana says, with a sly smile, "We meet again, but it seems like you have gained new friends."

Sailor Pisces says, "You can say that, princess."

Tamamo-no-Mae asks Naruto, "You know them?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, but they aren't friends."

Kung Lao says, "True, but we aren't your enemies unless you plan to get in our way."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What do you mean? And how were you restored?"

Shirou asks Tuxedo Mask, "Restored?"

Kazuto says, "I think I know, Darien." Kazuto says, looking at Dhara and Paladin, "It was you, two, wasn't it? They aren't working with UNI-SHOCKER, but they are with you."

Dhara retorts, "Very good, Kazuto Kirigaya. I'm not surprised that you would figure it out so quickly. It makes me wonder if you don't have some of Sherlock Holmes in you."

Da Vinci says, with a nod, "I wonder that myself."

Sailor Uranus says, pointing to Dhara and Paladin, "They go by the names of Dhara and Paladin."

Sailor Pisces asks, surprised, "Dhara?"

Sailor Nebula asks, "Dhara? As in the Hindu Vases of Earth?" Tuxedo Mask gains a curious quirk in his expression in which he looks at his counterpart, not knowing that Dhara is another counterpart of himself, causing him to get a 'familiar feeling'.

Dhara says, plainly, "The very same."

Paladin says, "However, we aren't the only 'problems' that you have right now."

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?" But then Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Suguha, Naruto, and Sailor Uranus, with their 'various senses', detect danger.

Kazuto shouts out, worriedly, "Asuna, behind you!" On pure instinct, Sailor Moon grabs Sailor Star and ducks them down where they avoid a swiping strike aimed to behead Sailor Star. Sailor Moon and Sailor Star spin around and while spinning around, Sailor Moon uses a Force Push against the attacker causing a loud male 'grunt' to be heard along with footwear skidding across the floor. When Sailor Moon and Sailor Star have completely turned around to face Sailor Star's attacker, they gasp at who they see.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "No…No way…" Everyone looks to the source and plenty of our group, especially those that SAO survivors, are shocked to find none other than PoH, the leader of Laughing Coffin, right in front of them.

Lux says, nervously and fearfully, "It…It's him…"

Silica says, shocked, "It…It can't be…"

Philia says, nervously and fearfully, "No…"

Lisbeth yells out, "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

Sailor Pisces says, with a deadly glare in her eyes, "Liz, you took the words right out of my mouth."

PoH ignores the others causing him to say, with a sinister sly tone, "Well, it seems you haven't gotten rusty after all, princess. And it looks like you have gotten a few new tricks!"

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "How did you get here?!"

PoH responds, with a sick sadistic grin on his lips, "Simple, Blackie. I have a mutual partner in my hatred of you and your sisters."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Partner?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, with a dark plain tone, "Me." Suguha yelps as she is knocked off of Manna by an 'energy pulse' and when she gets to her feet, Suguha gets grabbed a cable that wraps around her waist causing her to yelp as she is yanked away from the others where she lands on the ground, hard, she is at the feet of Yuuko.

Yuuko says, plainly, "Hello, Suguha."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Great. You are becoming a bad habit." Yuuko then grabs Suguha by the throat and lifts her into the air.

Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Naruto say in unison, fearfully, "No!" Kazuto and Naruto leap in to attack, but PoH blocks their path and slashes at them with his signature weapon, Mate Chopper, forcing them to leap back to dodge.

Sailor Star says, "We got this!"

PoH then says, with a sinister smirk, "Not so fast! It's show time!" PoH snaps his fingers causing a strange 'fog' to appear and surround Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Astoflo, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Galaxy.

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "Now what?"

Sailor Galaxy asks, confused, "Smoke? No…Fog?" Sailor Galaxy activates her Byakugan causing her to gasp where she says, in surprised, "I…I can't see through this! This…fog is blocking my Byakugan!"

There are gasps and then Sailor Mercury, her visor active, says, worriedly, "That's because this isn't smoke or natural fog! There is magical power in this fog!"

Sailor Jupiter gasps in realization causing her to yell out, "Don't breathe it in! It's poison!"

Sailor Moon yells out, nervously, "Poison?!" Immediately, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Astoflo, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Galaxy cover their mouths.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Uranus, blow it away!"

Sailor Uranus responds, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Uranus then unleashes her wind power into a twister to blow the 'fog' towards the ceiling and dispel it with Sailor Jupiter frantically looking around for something or someone, but what she doesn't notice is the 'shadow' looming behind Sailor Galaxy, who has just deactivated her Byakugan since it was useless in the 'fog'.

Naruto yells out, "Hinata-chan, behind!" Sailor Galaxy gives a nervous look as the 'shadow' prepares to attack with a dagger, but Sailor Galaxy then uses her **Rotation** to block the strike, which was aiming for her neck, while also throwing off her attacker, who gives a feminine yelp. When everyone looks at Sailor Galaxy's attack, they are shocked at who they see.

Sailor Galaxy's attacker seems to be a young girl a white-haired girl with greenish eyes with a scar across her right cheek, and she is wearing a black vest, bandages around both of her arms, her left hand also has a black glove over it and the bandages, black panties and black stockings, and pink shoes on her feet. In her hands, there are slightly curved violet and silver daggers with jagged 'teeth'.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "A little girl?"

Sailor Jupiter says, seriously, "That's not a little girl!"

Ritsuka yells out, worriedly, "That's Jack the Ripper!"

There are gasps of shock and surprise and Shirou asks, stunned, "Jack the Ripper?"

Mash responds, with a nod, "Yes. She is the true Jack the Ripper of our world. She was created from the souls of unborn children that were aborted and she murdered women to return to the womb. Only when a magus realized the truth about Jack the Ripper and exorcise her did the killings stop at that time."

Rin tells Shirou, "Mash-san is right, Shirou. I read about this before. She is a wraith."

PoH says, with a wicked smile, "And my kind of kid!" PoH calls out to the little girl, Jack the Ripper, "Hey, kiddo! Mommy needs you to kill those girls now, so, make her proud!"

Jack the Ripper responds, in an excited tone, "You got it, mister!" She then attacks the six Sailor Scouts and one Heroic Spirit with incredible speed where they barely managed to dodge.

Sailor Jupiter says, seriously, "Watch it! Her Noble Phantasm deals greater damage if her opponent is a female…like most of us!"

Sailor Uranus says, as she prepares to attack, "Well, this little wraith…" But Jack the Ripper quickly gets to 'point blank' range and Sailor Uranus barely dodges her attacks, which are aimed for her armor's weak points. Sailor Galaxy fires energy stars while Sailor Jupiter fires lightning bolts, but Jack manages to easily dodges the attacks. On the meanwhile, Suguha finds herself getting choked by Yuuko, but she 'senses' something causing her to mentally smirk.

Yuuko tells Suguha, "Any last words?"

Suguha responds, with a smirk, "I've got last words for you, wench."

Yuuko replies, a bit annoyed, but with a stoic tone, "What?"

"**Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!**"

Suguha's body is engulfed with light and power that throws Yuuko off Suguha in which when the 'light' fades away, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial replaces Suguha in front of Yuuko.

Marie says, amazed, "Mes paroles!"

Tai says, excitedly, "Yes!"

Sakura says, plainly, "However, it looks like she still can't use her full strength!"

Sailor Celestial looks at her broach, seeing it give off a light glow along with the massive monolith, causing her to think, _"Whatever this 'Conduit' thing is, it is stabilized my powers enough to let me use this level of strength…for the moment. Let's do this!"_

Yuuko tells Sailor Celestial, "Without your full strength, you won't be able to beat me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Your so-called was my power that you stole from me thanks to the Dark Broach and we busted that up! I don't know how you are able to still look like me, but if Serena kicked your ass, you are nowhere near powerful enough to beat me even in this form!"

Yuuko responds, "Still foolish as ever." Sailor Celestial gives a confused look, but then Yuuko 'explodes' with a powerful black aura that creates a powerful wind and causing the whole area to shake.

Sailor Pisces says, shocked, "Whoa!"

WarGreymon says, shocked, "Her power…!" Soon after, Yuuko zips over to Sailor Celestial and not even getting a chance to defend, Sailor Celestial is sent rocketing into the wall behind where she hits with a massive 'crash' causing a huge chunk of the wall to collapse on her!

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "SUGU!"

Naruto shouts out, shocked, "NO!" Sailor Moon gives a look of pure horror and terror in which Sailor Star drags her out of the way of Jack the Ripper.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Watch out, Usagi-chan!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Keep your mind on your opponent, Sailor Moon!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial, her armor cracked and sporting several bruises, emerges from the smoke and rubble only for Yuuko to ram into her where they go through the massive hole that they have made causing another explosion of dirt and debris while the whole of the area shakes with incredible violence! There are three more 'explosions' that shake the whole area before Sailor Celestial is flung out of the hole and out into the open for five hundred yards, which she bounces off the ground two times, before she skids to a stop. Sailor Celestial, her armor damaged and herself battered and bruises with multiple cuts, struggles back to her feet before she sees Yuuko coming down with a powerful drop kick in which Sailor Celestial barely leaps out of the way as Yuuko foots hits the ground causing an immense impact that, once again, shakes the area with incredible violence while also creating a deep crater around her foot!

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Shit! There is no way for me to beat her in this form! I need to power up, but I don't know if this 'Conduit' can keep my powers stable enough for a higher form! I can still feel that my powers are still 'out of whack' and pushing them could be dangerous! But I don't have no choice! Like they say: 'No pain, no gain!' Let's do this!"_

A powerful dark aura surrounds Yuuko's right cybernetic fist and she says, plainly, "Now, you die."

As Yuuko attacks her, Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Been there and done that! Not again!" Just then in a 'flash', Sailor Celestial transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie form and manages to catch Yuuko's fist where the sheer strength of the attack causing the whole floor all around to greatly crack, but Sailor Celestial doesn't even flinch. Sailor Celestial then rips off Yuuko's right cybernetic arm causing Yuuko to roar out in pain and leap away from Sailor Celestial where Sailor Celestial drops Yuuko's cybernetic arm to the ground where she stomps on it, smashing it into pieces. Yuuko regenerates her cybernetic arm while Sailor Celestial then flinches as her form sparks a bit causing her to think, _"Damn! Not good! My powers aren't stable enough to hold this form for long, but then again, I could only hold it for so long back in the early days after I had gotten it."_

Ishtar's voice booms out, **"Geez, you are a real pain in the butt, aren't you?"**

Sailor Celestial retorts, annoyed, **"Oh, stuff it, you useless goddess!"**

Ishtar responds, **"Just shut up and use my power!"**

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, **"Huh? You are helping me?!"**

Ishtar retorts, **"Don't flatter yourself! You are currently my 'vessel' and how would I look if my vessel got beat by a peon like her?! I'm the great goddess of heaven and since you are my 'vessel', you are representing me! So, shut up and use my power already!"**

As new information flows into Sailor Celestial's mind, she retorts, annoyed, **"Fine! Whatever to shut you up!"** Yuuko attacks Sailor Celestial and she leaps out of the way, winching as more 'spark's come from her form, and she then shouts out, "Okay, let's see what you got, you so-called goddess! **Celestial Ishtar Style, Make-up!**" Sailor Celestial's broach gives off a powerful glow as her form is engulfed in the 'glow' in which it is so bright that everyone else can't help to stop what they are doing and look up at her.

Lisbeth asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Philia says, amazed, "I think that it is Suguha!"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…" As the 'glow' dies down, everyone can see that Sailor Celestial's Valhallan Valkyrie form has changed!

Sailor Celestial's hairstyle remain as it is in her Valhallan Valkyrie form, but while it is being held by the same hair clips, there are circular diamonds inside of the buns, her helmet is gone and replaced by a replica of Ishtar's crown, she has Ishtar's earrings attached to her ears, her metal choker also remains the same, but there is a duplicate of Manna, Ishtar's divine bow/boat, in the center of the choker, her armored fuku is mainly gone, it is replaced by a dark green armored bikini top that covers much of her chest area with her broach in the center of the armored bikini top where it also has a 'replica' of Manna on it, her shoulder pads are gone, but her arms remained covered in the same armor as before as well as retaining the armored gantlets, however, her armored hands no longer have the repulsors devices on them in which they are also fingerless, displaying sparkling ruby red fingernails, there are also ten rings on her fingers, each ring containing a different precious jewel, she has black, golden, and leaf green armored skirt that goes up to just below her navel and down one-quarter of her upper legs, leaving A LOT of mid-drift, where we see a diamond inside of her navel, her skirt also contains a pair of scimitar with one designed like Elucidator and the other scimitar designed like Dark Repulsar with both scimitars in jewel encrusted sheaths with both scimitars and their sheaths attached to the left side of the skirt, leaf green versions of Kitana's bladed fans attached to the right side of her skirt, and there is black and golden compound bow attached to the rear of her skirt, she has golden armored kneepads, and golden armored high-heeled shoes that reach up to her ankles on her feet. Her rainbow-colored crystal feathered wings and 'energy halo' behind her back remain same, but with Manna itself floating behind her seemly 'connected' to the energy halo.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a curious tone, "That's…new…" Sailor Celestial looks over her new form causing her to blush red like a strawberry and she yelps out in embarrassment.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, flabbergasted, "What the heck is this?!" Sailor Celestial covers up the area around her chest area causing her to yell out, indignantly, "I knew I shouldn't have listened you! What the heck was I thinking?" Sailor Celestial then yelps as she dodges a strike from Yuuko.

Yuuko says, "You do what you usually do…you don't think at all." Sailor Celestial snarls at Yuuko and prepares to fight, but then one of the rings on her fingers starts to glow in which Yuuko then yelps as she is sent plummeting into the ground where she slams face-first with mighty 'wham' where she makes an imprint of herself on the floor due to the sheer force of the impact. Yuuko struggles to get back up, but a 'powerful force' keeps her pinned to the ground.

Ritsuka asks, "What just happened?"

Sailor Pisces says, "A powerful gravity force is keeping Yuuko pinned to the ground!"

Sailor Celestial looks at the ring on her hand that's glowing causing her to ask, surprised, "Wait! Magic rings?"

Ishtar responds, **"Yep! Looks like gravity manipulation to me!"**

Sailor Celestial asks, curiously, **"Wait! You don't know?"**

Ishtar retorts, in her usual manner, **"O-Of course I know! This is my power! The power of the goddess of heaven after all!"**

Sailor Celestial responds, annoyed, **"Whatever."** Yuuko gives out a roar of power as she breaks the gravity field keeping her pinned and she charges at Sailor Celestial, but then Manna detaches from her back and goes to her right flank of Sailor Celestial where it starts to glow in which nearly five dozen duplicates of Manna appear all around Yuuko causing her to look confused.

Mash says, amazed, "Her bow!" Just then Manna and its duplicates unleash the attacks all at once in which Yuuko roars out in pain as the attacks slam and rip into her covering her in a lot of smoke and dust. She falls out of the dust cloud of the attacks that slam into her and her smoking form falls to the ground where it hits the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod and amazed tone, "Okay…better…"

Ishtar yells out, annoyed, **"Better?! Is that all you have to say? That does it! I'm taking the driver's seat! I'll show you how to use this power correctly!"** Just then Sailor Celestial grunts out as her eyes switch from their green color to Ishtar's ruby red color before Sailor Celestial shakes her head causing her eye color to return to their usual color.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Back off!"

El-Melloi II thinks in his mind, _"Incredible…she is able to suppress a divine spirit…a mortal…even an elite mage…couldn't even hope to do that…"_ On the meanwhile, Jack the Ripper attacks Sailor Mercury, but Astoflo, riding his griffin and wielding his lance, blocks the attack.

Astoflo says, "Your Noble Phantasm works on girls like Master, huh? Well, too bad, I'm a boy!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Astoflo!"

Astoflo tells Sailor Jupiter, with a grin, "I've got this one, Master! Help your friend!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Thanks, Astoflo!" But then a huge amount of stone golems and Dragon Tooth Warriors, the skeleton-like warriors with fanged mouths for heads, emerge from all over the area.

Lisbeth asks, shocked, "What the?"

Silica asks, surprised, "What are these?"

Saber says, "These golems…"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right, Saber." Everyone looks to the source to find Caster emerging from the shadows.

Saber says, with a glare, "Caster!"

Caster asks, glaring at Sailor Pisces, "Did you really think that a little water would get rid of me?"

Sailor Pisces says, with a nervous smile, "A girl can dream." Caster snarls at Sailor Pisces and her golems with Dragon Tooth Warriors prepare to attack.

PoH shouts out, "Hold it!" Everyone looks at PoH and he says, "Sorry to rain on your revenge, which I can relate, but…" PoH points to Kazuto causing him to say, "Blackie, there, belongs to me."

Caster says, with a non-caring tone, "Fine."

Kazuto says, drawing his swords, "Same here." Kazuto looks at Naruto and when Naruto looks back at Kazuto, they just stare at each other and Naruto nods his head in which he joins back with the others while Kazuto and PoH stare each other down.

PoH says, with an evil sly tone, "That sister of yours is looking good for someone that was just a corpse just over a month ago!"

Kazuto retorts, "As they say: 'Not even death can keep a good Senshi down!' Sugu won't lose to someone like Yuuko!"

PoH retorts, with an evil taunting tone, "Yeah, but she had her ass handed to her by that big brute! Oh, what a thing to hear about! I've got to say that I was shocked in the least! But did you know what I did when I heard about your sister's demise? I partied like no tomorrow! It was the time of my life!" PoH gives a sick and sadistic evil laugh that chills the bones of plenty in our heroes' and heroines' group while also causing looks of rage amount our heroes and heroines especially our Black Swordsman where PoH says, with an evil sly tone, "I was imagining yours and the princess' faces, twist in pain and agony, as you cradled your dead sister's corpse! I was only sad for two things! One, I didn't kill your blasted sister myself! And two, I wasn't there to see your faces directly! It would have been glorious! Oh, well!" PoH gives another evil laugh in which Kazuto's eyes narrow and his arms starts to involuntary shake as he tightens his grip on his swords while PoH then says, "But then…Whoa! Your freaking sister did something out of fiction, like anime and crap, and came back from the dead! Resurrected herself like it was nothing!"

Shirou asks, surprised, "Wait! Came back from the dead?!"

Marie says, shocked, "Oh, mon Dieu…"

Rin says, stunned, "No way! No one can come back from the dead!"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sigh and plain tone, "It wasn't as easy as that wretched fiend says that it was. It was a miracle that it happened, but it did happen. She did the impossible and resurrected…completely resurrected from the dead." There are shocked looks from the members of the Nasuverse.

PoH says, continuing his rant, "Personally, I was a bit ticked off…" PoH then says, with an evil smile, "But then I realized, this could be my chance to kill her and right in front of you and the princess! I could see those look of pain and agony for myself! Wouldn't that be a blast, Blackie?! This is going to be fun!" Kazuto doesn't say a thing for a second, but then, in a 'blur', he zips over to PoH and with a roar filled with strength and fury, he attacks PoH with his swords where PoH manages to block with his Mate Chopper, however, he is skidding back greatly for hundreds of yards before stopping in front of Caster. When PoH stopped skidding, he grunts as he sees his right arm greatly shaking from the sheer force that he BARELY blocked.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Just then Kazuto, as a silver aura starts to surround him, tells PoH, in a deadly calm voice, "Tell me, PoH, how are you going to do that…?" Kazuto then shows that his eyes are glowing gold and he roars out, in a voice laced with pure fury and rage, "…WHEN YOU ARE LYING AT MY FEET IN A BLOODY MESS, YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD?!" Kazuto's aura then 'explodes' creating a powerful 'wind' in which his swords' blades start to glow silver with power.

The others are stunned by this and Silica says, nervously, "Kirito…is scary…"

Lux nods her head and Lisbeth says, with an annoyed snarl, "It is because that bastard had to push his buttons!"

PoH gives off a 'black aura' and he yells out, with a sinister sly tone, "Just try it, Blackie! Bring it on!" Kazuto and PoH charge at each other and start to clash in a super-fast and super-strong clash of blades with super-human speeds and strengths!

Kazuto says, strongly, "I don't understand how you got your abilities from Aincrad, but it won't help you!"

PoH yells out, with an evil sinister sly tone, "We'll see about that Black Swordsman!" The Black Swordsman and the leader of the infamous murder guild of Sword Art Online begin their latest clash with such intensity that sparks of energy coming off their blades every time that they clash with the floor all around starting to crack.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Kirito-kun!"

Sailor Moon yells out, concerned, "Watch out!" Immediately, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Galaxy dodge attacks from Caster's Noble Phantasm, Rain of Light, while Astoflo is busy with Jack the Ripper in which all of the others outside of Kazuto's, Sailor Celestial's, Astoflo's, and already named six Sailor Scouts' fights are immediately attacked by Caster's golems and Dragon Tooth Warriors, but the Dragon Tooth Warriors, due to them 'low quality', are easily defeated, however, their sheer numbers, with Caster creating more and more as the battle goes on.

MetalGarurumon asks, "How many does she have?" After Saber cuts through half-a-dozen more Dragon Tooth Warriors, she uses her sword to cleave a golem in two.

Saber then says, "Too many."

Rin says, "She came from the Age of Gods. Her abilities and mana levels are beyond those modern mages from our world." Rin uses several precious jewels to perform her Jewel Magecraft to take a lot more Dragon Tooth Warriors and two golems. On the meanwhile, Kazuto, seeing this happening while continuing to fight PoH, then kicks his enemy away and charges at the Dragon Tooth Warriors and golems in which blitz through several dozen Dragon Tooth Warriors and three golems.

PoH says, "Hey, get back here, Blackie!"

Kazuto yells out, "Come and get me, you madman!" PoH gives an inhuman screech and charges after Kazuto where he cuts down any of the Dragon Tooth Warriors in his way.

Upon seeing this, Caster shouts out, irritated, "What are you doing?!"

PoH retorts, while cutting through another Dragon Tooth Warrior, "What are you whining about? You can make more! Their fault for getting in my way!" PoH continues his assault on Kazuto, but while Kazuto is fighting him, he maneuvers his enemy to cut down Caster's golems along the way while Kazuto also fights his opponent while taking down Caster's Dragon Tooth Warriors and stone golems at the same time.

Archer, after taking down one dozen Dragon Tooth Warriors and a golem with ease, sees this causing him to think, with a smirk, _"Very clever."_

Caster thinks in her mind, with an annoyed tone, _"Disgusting brainless fool."_ What Caster doesn't know is that PoH KNOWS that Kazuto is directing him to cut down her golems to get to him, but the former leader of Laughing Coffin doesn't really care as he continues to fight our Black Swordsman. On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Galaxy continue dodging Caster's assault from her Noble Phantasm in which Sailor Jupiter, having enough, has electric energy crackle from her eyes.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Time to put an end to this pain in the neck!"

"**Jupiter Olympus Judgment!**"

As Sailor Galaxy creates a powerful shield to protect Sailor Jupiter, which barely holds up to Caster's assault, Sailor Jupiter creates an immense storm where the lightning bolts takes the form of Zeus, the King of the Ancient Greek deities, where the lightning bolts that come from this 'manifestation' of the thunder/lightning deity take the shape of dragons and moving at lightspeeds where they hit the light beams from Caster which easily negate each other. Caster unleashes more, but Sailor Jupiter lightning does the same thing. Then from the smoke and dust, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star charge in with their swords to attack Caster, but immediately, Sailor Uranus senses danger.

Sailor Uranus says, "Get back!" Sailor Star then BARELY manages avoid getting cut down from a figure that got in-between her and Caster. Soon enough, the two of them see who is assisting Caster.

This 'figure' is a samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail, indigo eyes, and his grab consists of traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carried on his back is a sheath for a long Japanese sword known as an odachi which is in his hands right now.

The young-looking samurai warrior says, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that."

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Now, who are you?"

With most of the others, as they are fighting Caster's golems and Dragon Tooth Warriors, Musashi spots what's happening causing her to gasp and she yells out, "You!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "That's Sasaki Kojirō! Watch out for his Tsubame Gaeshi!"

The young-looking samurai warrior says, with a smirk, "My, I believe that's what you call a 'spoiler'! However, it doesn't really matter!" The samurai warrior, Sasaki Kojirō, Assassin Servant to Caster during the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail, charges in to attack Sailor Star in which she barely manages to defend herself from him.

Sailor Uranus says, concerned, "Star!" However, Sailor Uranus is swarmed by Dragon Tooth Warrior and golems while Sailor Star is assaulted by Sasaki Kojiro's odachi clashing with Sailor Star's rapier where Sailor Star is quickly thrown into the defensive against her opponent.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Incredible…his ability…skill…and speed…"_ Sailor Star defenses as best as she could against Sasaki's assault with her defense holding out against Sasaki's assault. As he is fighting against PoH, Kazuto is seeing Sailor Star's struggle.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Asuna…"_ Kazuto is brought out of his thoughts by avoiding a beheading strike from his enemy.

PoH shouts out, with an evil sadistic smile, "You shouldn't be worrying about your girlfriend, the Flash, Black Swordsman! But then again, please do so I can cut off your head to present it to the Flash!"

Kazuto responds, with a strong snarl, "In your dreams, you sociopath ass!" Kazuto and PoH continue their fight with increased intensity.

Lisbeth uses her Mace Sword Skills to take down another Dragon Tooth Warrior, witnesses Kazuto's and his opponent's fight, and this causes her to say, "Damn it! That freaking ass is still obsessed with Kirito and Asuna!"

Sailor Star continues to hold her ground against Sasaki and Caster shouts out, enraged, "What are you doing? Finish her!" Sasaki stops his attack and he glares at Caster causing her to say, "You will do as I say."

Sasaki says, sarcastically, "As you wish…Master." Sasaki tells Sailor Star, "Sorry, my dear, you are an excellent warrior. Your swordsmanship is excellent made for one that was self-made. Most likely, it was made on the battlefield…in battles of life and death…your eyes tell me that you have seen death and you have fought for your life…"

Sailor Star says, with a determined tone, "And that's why I won't lose now."

Sasaki gets into a certain pose and Sasaki says, "I'm sorry, my dear, but this ends right now." When Saber and Sailor Jupiter saw Sasaki's stance, their eyes widen in realization.

Saber thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Look out!"

Sasaki says, "**Ultimate Swallow Reversal!**" Sasaki then unleashes his sword technique that uses a 'Dimensional Refraction Effect' to 'turn' his sword into three that head to Sailor Star, but then Sailor Star seems to 'split' into three where she blocks all three strikes at once with a loud 'clang'! Sasaki asks, shocked, "What?!" Caster is shocked, but before Sasaki could recover, the 'three Sailor Stars' turn back into one where she unleashes **Mother's Rosario**, the 11-hit OSS Sword Skill from Yuuki, where she impales Sasaki with one final strike. Back with Kazuto and PoH, their fighting seems to continue into a stalemate, however, when Kazuto ducks under another of his opponent's attacks, he then performs the **Crescent Moon** Martial Art Sword Skill, landing a strong strike to the chin of the former leader of Laughing Coffin. When PoH recovers, he is in time to only see Kazuto's right glowing fist as he lands a powerful **Flashblow** right in face where he is sent flying into Caster causing him to yelp as the two of them get knocked down.

Caster throws PoH off her where she screams out, angrily, "Get off you fool!" She leaps to her feet only Sailor Galaxy practically right in front of her.

"**Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!**"

Caster then screams as Sailor Galaxy sends her flying with a wave of compressed chakra that sends her flying into the wall behind her where she slams into it with terrific force leaving an imprint of her form as well as knocking her unconscious causing her magecraft to end with her golems and Dragon Tooth Warriors crumbling into dust.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Naruto yells out at Sailor Galaxy, excitedly, "Great job, Hinata-chan! As always!" Sailor Galaxy gives a warm smile to Naruto while Tamamo-no-Mae can't help to give an annoyed pout at this.

With Sasaki and Sailor Star, Sasaki gasps out, "What was…that technique?"

Sailor Star replies, plainly, "A technique from a friend. Eleven-Hit Original Sword Skill: **Mother's Rosario**."

Sasaki says, with a sly smile, "Fine…technique…well-executed…do not worry…I do not truly exist…I know that for a fact…it was honor…to fight such a fine warrior…as yourself…your name…if you so honor me…"

Sailor Star says, "I am known as Sailor Star, Sailor Warrior of the Stars, but my real name…is Asuna Yuuki, the Lightning Flash of Aincrad."

Sasaki says, "Lightning Flash, huh? I see…I understand now…how you did it…exquisite…" Soon after, Sasaki then fades away with a smile on his face. On the meanwhile, Astoflo and Jack are continuing their fight until Jack sees PoH's form on the floor causing the female wraith to disengage with combating Astoflo where she goes over to the stunned PoH.

Astoflo says, "Hey!"

Jack says, "Sorry, but I can't mister get killed! We'll play again! Bye!" Jack summons her fog that encompasses her and PoH in which when the fog fades away, she and PoH are gone!

Kazuto says, annoyed, "Damn!"

Sailor Nebula then asks, "Wait! What about the others?" Soon enough, everyone finally notices that Dhara, Paladin, and their group is gone!

Sailor Pisces says, annoyed, "Should have known." There is a loud 'bang' that shakes the whole area, and everyone looks up to see Sailor Celestial, in her 'Ishtar form' of her Valhallan Valkyrie form, and Yuuko continuing their fight above them in which Sailor Celestial's broach gives off a golden 'glow' that 'blinks' in a pattern with a bit of 'sparking' come from it.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Rats! The 'Conduit' or whatever stabilized my powers a good amount, but my Valhallan Valkyrie's 'transcended form' and its power drain is making it hard to hold this form!"_

Ishtar retorts, sarcastically, **"Then you should get rid of this peon already! Geez, we're WAY more powerful than her! The only reason that she gives us trouble is because you, my new 'human half', keep holding us back!"**

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, **"For damn good reason! I'm not a goddess…!"**

Ishtar responds, with a sly sarcastic tone, **"That's where you are wrong, or have you forgotten what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard?"** Sailor Celestial just growls, mentally, at this and then creates storm clouds with her powers.

"**Celestial Elemental Gem Storm!**"

Soon after, the storm clouds rain down a huge number of precious gems down on Yuuko causing her to hold her arms to defend herself from the assault, but they don't cause her much injury.

Yuuko says, annoyed, "That won't stop me."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "You might want to check yourself, Yuuko." Yuuko then looks to see plenty of gems embedding themselves in the cybernetic portions of her body causing Yuuko's eyes to widen when Sailor Celestial snaps her fingers causing the gems to 'explodes' with all sorts of elemental magical energy where Yuuko's smoking form falls down from the smoke and dust in which Yuuko crashes down to the ground with a nasty 'thud'. Sailor Celestial gets on Manna, using its speed to increase her own, and zips over to Yuuko, who is struggling back to her feet, where Sailor Celestial draws her scimitar versions of Elucidator and Dark Repulsar in which 'quick as a flash', Sailor Celestial cuts Yuuko into pieces where she explodes into nothingness!

Ishtar says, slyly, **"About time that you showed your ruthlessness."**

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed tone, **"Don't be a baka. You know that I only did that because I know that didn't destroy Yuuko at all. Just her current body."**

Ishtar responds, in her usual tsundere tone, **"O-Of course I know that! She's energy and it is multiverse law that energy can't be destroyed or created, only changed! It is so basic that even a baby would know it! I was being sarcastic, you know? Geez!"**

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Sailor Pisces says, "You know that she isn't dead, right? Yuuko is 'living energy' and you can't 'kill' energy!"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Oh, yeah!"

Chole asks, with a curious glance and smile, "By the way, what's this about that girl dying and actually coming back from the dead?"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines flinch from this and Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "It's the truth."

As everyone watches Sailor Celestial come over, Kazuto says, plainly, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial tells Kazuto, with a plain tone, "They are going to find out eventually, big brother." Sailor Celestial looks at Chole with a bit of annoyed look on her face causing her to say, "I'll put it bluntly. On our world, we faced a…something beyond a monster, demon, or anything that we faced before. A 'living doomsday machine'. It rampaged throughout the Pacific from the United States all the way to Japan. It took out most of us leaving only sis and I to face it because we were the most powerful of our group, but even then, we were hard-pressed. It had a mana-absorbing energy field that surrounded it that absorbed life-energy, mana, from all around it. We didn't know about that fact until near the end. We thought that it was some kind of 'death field' since we saw people, animals, and plants near that freak get turn into LITERAL ash and dust by being a certain distance away from him."

Da Vinci says, curiously, "A mana-based absorbing field? That means all mana-based attacks, magic attacks, are worthless."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Yep. And all 'magic weapons' were worthless. We had to fight him in unarmed combat. We were fighting him with raw strength that when we clashed, the shockwaves from our clashes caused completely undamaged multistory skyscrapers to basically crumble into dust. Sis and I, focusing our powers on our 'physical attributes', strength, speed, and whatnot, battled him hand-to-hand with only our armor protecting us from his absorbing energy field in which we were getting thrown around like rag dolls. The battle ended up in our Tokyo and the Juuban, Odaiba, and Shinjuku districts of our Tokyo were LITERALLY destroyed!"

Shirou asks, shocked, "Destroyed?"

Sailor Celestial tells Shirou, "Just imagine Fuyuki after the Fourth Holy Grail War, but much worse." Rin's, Archer's, Shirou's, and Saber's eyes grow wide, knowing what Sailor Celestial is implying, and Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "At one point, that freak was about to unleash an attack with the power that he gathered for an 'extinction event'. He gathered enough power to create an explosion that rivaled the meteor impact that caused the dinosaurs to go extinct." Many eyes grow wide with that remark causing Sailor Celestial to say, "In one final desperate attack, I poured everything I had to stop him, and I did by destroying that fiend's head and much of his chest and torso in the process." Sailor Celestial then puts her hand over her chest area where she says, "But the freak managed to get one final blow in. He impaled me right through the chest just as I hit him with a killing strike inflicting a fatal wound on me. I…really don't remember much after that. I remember sis standing over me…begging me to hang on…telling me that I defeated that freak…and then black. Yeah, I was truly dead."

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "We call that day and that 'fiend' by one name: Ragnarök."

Mash asks, surprised, "The twilight of the Norse gods?"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly and solemnly, "Seemed just right to us. That 'thing' was a living doomsday machine. All it did was slaughter and destroy. From what I sensed from that 'thing', it didn't massacre and obliterate out of some kind of want or need, it just…it just had to like it was a part of its very DNA! It's only purpose for existing was to destroy utterly and completely!"

Astoflo says, nervously, "Whoa!"

Sailor Jupiter says, solemnly, "Whoa is right, Astoflo. It nearly slaughtered us and nearly destroyed our world."

Tamamo-no-Mae asks Naruto, "Master?"

Naruto responds, "Sakura, Hinata, and I weren't there."

Sakura says, "We were on an important mission, but we 'sensed' something wrong and we arrived in the aftermath. It was as horrible as we said it was. It was a nightmare."

Chole says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "You died that day, but we are talking to you right now."

Sailor Celestial replies, "Because of some…surprising help and A LOT of luck. Even through I died, my Star Seed, my soul, remained in my body because I remain bound to the 'world' because of my 'family ties' to big brother and sister as well as 'link' with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. They kept me in a state of limbo between life and death. Well, my spirit anyway. To be honest, I still don't completely understand all of his spiritual 'mumbo-jumbo', but what I do know is that my body was taken to a special healing pool that can heal any wound, even fatal wounds, as long as the person is STILL ALIVE when it is used on them. Normally, it wouldn't work for me because…well…you get the idea. However, I wasn't a 'normal case' since my energies mixed with the chemicals in the 'healing pool' to turn it from healing into complete regeneration, but even then, it was a literal one in a billion chance for it to work for me."

Chole says, with a smirk, "Well, it obviously worked since you are here with us."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Yeah, but the instant I resurrected and got myself onto my feet, I had to get back to work with one reason being that girl that I just fought."

Chole asks, with a sly smile, "Because she tried to steal your identity and make you 'look bad' in the eyes of your world, right?"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines give Chole looks of surprise and Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "Not surprising that you figured it out."

Chole says, with a sly smile, "You don't have to be Sherlock Homes to figure out that."

Da Vinci then says to Sailor Celestial, "However, your experience must have left some 'side effects' that UNI-SHOCKER is interested in you."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I got a major healing factor out of it. How good is it? Recently, an enemy broke all of the bones in one of my arms and they practically healed up instantly without even a scar."

Rin says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Celestial shakes her head and Boudica says, amazed, "Wow! No wonder these people wanted you!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Yes! The young princess is quite 'talented'." Everyone turns to the source to find Gilgamesh, completely healed and his armor absolutely repaired, walking towards them.

Saber says, shocked, "Gilgamesh!"

Gilgamesh says, slyly, "Hello, Saber. Nice to see you too." Sailor Celestial then holds her head as if she is in pain and her eyes switches between their usual color to Ishtar's ruby red.

Sailor Pisces says, "I thought that Sailor Moon blasted you to kingdom come!"

Gilgamesh says, with a sly smile, "Oh, please, do you think that measly blast would be enough to get rid of me? Think again! Though I have to admit that her majesty definitely has a punch. Her power and the power of her 'sacred jewel' are definitely worth noting…and possessing."

Just then Sailor Celestial's voice booms out, "I see that you haven't changed one bit, Goldie." Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and they look to see that her eyes aren't their usual color, but Ishtar's ruby red color.

Gilgamesh looks at Sailor Celestial, gives a very nasty sneer at her, and then he says, his lips turning into a nasty sly smirk, "Well, if it isn't the 'divine harlot' herself. I'm not surprised that you would take a 'mortal vessel' since your so-called 'divinity of beauty' is a joke! I must admit that it is an improvement over your 'dull' usual self."

Sailor Celestial, revealed to having Ishtar in control of their form, gives an angered look for several moments, but her expression turns into a dangerous sly grin where Sailor Celestial/Ishtar says, "I see that your ego hasn't changed for eons. You still have a big head equal to the size of Earth itself. I can't wait to send you screaming into the underworld."

Gilgamesh gives a laugh causing him to retort, with a confident sly tone, "You think that you can? You tried with your precious 'Bull of Heaven' and it was turned into pieces of worthless beef!"

Ishtar responds, with a wicked smile, "And all it cost you was your precious Enkidu, so sad!" Gilgamesh's expression turns from one of amusement into one of irritation and possible rage.

Ritsuka, Mash, and Sailor Jupiter give nervous looks and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Now she did it."

Gilgamesh's expression then gains a dangerous smile causing him to say, "Well, Ishtar, I thought that your foolishness could never go any high, but once again, you have exceeded my expectations. As you wish. I will crush you flat and rip you from that girl's body and soul and crush you in my bare hands!" Gilgamesh then activates his Gate of Babylon causing everyone else to get into defensive stances.

Ishtar responds, with a dangerous smile on hers/Suguha's lips, "Bring it on, Goldie! I've been waiting for millennia for this! Finally, it is time to crush the so-called 'King of Heroes' and sent him into the underworld where he belongs!" As Gilgamesh and Ishtar glare at each other, the others aren't sure what do to as a major fight between these two foes seems to be on the horizon, but what the group doesn't know is that back on the upstairs area where our group was, Dhara, Paladin, and the former revenants are looking at the 'Conduit' and the situation down below.

Just then a familiar voice calls out, "Do you really think that we would allow this to happen?" The group turns to the source of the voice to see Revan and his group coming towards them.

Paladin says, "It took you long enough…brother."

Kung Lao asks, curiously, "Brother?"

Revan says, "I knew that it was more than just the Grails and Etherion. But then again, this is just 'bonus' since they had their ways into other worlds long ago."

Dhara says, "You know that we will stop you."

Revan says, plainly, "You can try." Soon enough, Revan's group and Dhara's group get into defensive stances as they prepare for battle while back with our heroes and heroines, Ishtar and Gilgamesh prepare to fight in what could be their own deadly confrontation…

**End of Chapter 13**

We are coming closer to the conclusion of this series of chapters through I have to say that this arc will most likely longer than I originally imagined, but hopefully, it will make it even more exciting than ever before. I've been doing much research on the 'material' that I'm including in this story via various internet medias, so, I'm sure that I'm doing the 'material' right. Well, we are going to have to see since I did warn about OOC type 'stuff' going to be in this story after all. Please read and review to tell me what you think, but no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


End file.
